Après la pluie
by katido
Summary: [CB] Et si tout avait été différent pour notre couple fétiche ? Retour au moment où Blair se décide à ouvrir une certaine enveloppe qui devrait sceller son destin à jamais. Mais qui peut prédire l'avenir ? Parfois on a l'impression que l'univers entier se met en travers de notre chemin ... Ames sensibles attention : Cette fiction est beaucoup plus sombre que mes autres histoires.
1. Note & préambule

**Note de l'auteur**

Voilà, on y est. Mon dernier opus, si je peux dire.

Cette histoire est écrite différemment de mes autres fictions. J'essaie toujours de varier quelque chose, que ce soit dans l'histoire même ou dans l'écriture (ça c'est pour mon amusement personnel car cela m'oblige à atteindre un défi que je me défini au départ)

Pas évident non plus à la 12ème de continuer à trouver des idées originales sur le même sujet.

Elle est 500% Blass. Désolée pour les Serenate, mais vous n'aurez vraiment que quelques miettes avec, bien entendu, un soupçon de NJBC.

Elle a un caractère un peu plus sombre et les paras sont plus longs que d'habitude. Il y en a 48 en toute et le sujet n'est pas très léger mais vous me connaissez, vous savez que j'aime les fins heureuses. Et puis, je n'aurais pas pu vous faire ça pour la dernière. Tant pis si certaines trouvent ça monotone.

Elle va également vous obliger à faire marcher un peu votre cerveau car il y a beaucoup d'aller et retour dans le temps. C'est la raison pour laquelle, la date et l'heure vous sont indiquées pour chaque scène. Elles sont très importante (y compris les minutes)

J'espère que vous apprécierez. Laissez-moi vos coms, positif ou négatif, vous savez à quel point c'est important pour moi.

Merci d'avance

**Préambule**

Avant de commencer de cette fic, je voudrais m'excuser par avance si je venais à heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes qui auraient connues une expérience similaire.

Je ne cherche en aucun cas à utiliser la douleur de celles-ci et ne prétend en aucune façon pouvoir, ne fut-ce qu'imaginer, l'intensité de la peine qu'un tel drame peut engendrer. Je n'ai pas connu personnellement cette situation et, très égoïstement, en remercie un Dieu auquel je ne crois plus vraiment.

Je l'ai cependant vécu par procuration dans mon entourage et il est vrai que c'est un sujet qui me touche profondément en tant que mère, comme chacune, je suppose.

Je réitère encore une fois mes profonds regrets si mes mots devaient blesser qui que ce soit.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Katido


	2. Chapter 1

**Para 1**

**Lundi 5 septembre 2011 : 20h36**

Blair serra l'enveloppe tellement fort dans sa main que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume. Le papier soigneusement plié qu'elle avait glissé dans la poche de son manteau paraissait peser des tonnes.

Elle ferma les paupières, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit à Dan, une partie d'elle, celle qui tambourinait comme une folle dans sa poitrine, avait espéré que ce soit l'enfant de Chuck. Bien sûr, sa raison, elle, approuvait totalement les résultats qu'elle venait de découvrir.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle savait à propos de Chuck Bass, c'est qu'être père n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Son style de vie était à l'opposé de celui d'une vie de famille. Il ne supportait même pas les animaux.

Pas plus tard qu'il y trois heures, Gossip Girl avait diffusé un blast de lui renvoyant un pauvre cabot à la fourrière. Ce n'était certainement pas pour s'encombrer d'un moutard dans les pattes, quand bien même il serait le sien.

Les autres blasts de l'été avaient clairement établi qu'il avait renouer avec ses anciens démons. Une fille différente à chaque soirée et à chaque bras !

Mais encore, elle ne s'était pas attendu à autre chose de sa part, après qu'il l'ait renvoyée dans les bras de Louis alors qu'elle avait choisi de rester dans les siens.

Le taxi s'arrêta le long du trottoir et elle inspira une grande goulée d'air en levant les yeux vers les néons rouges sur le toit de l'_Empire_**.**

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle voulait le lui annoncer elle-même. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il l'apprenne par autrui et qu'il se pose la question - totalement justifiée - de sa possible paternité. Même si c'était la dernière chose au monde qu'il souhaitait, il avait le droit de savoir. Il avait le droit de continuer sa vie sans la moindre équivoque quand à leur relation terminée.

Elle paya le chauffeur et se dirigea vers le portier.

- Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Waldorf, ça faisait longtemps.

- Bonsoir, Georges.

Elle gratifia l'employé d'un petit sourire mièvre. Elle avait si souvent franchi le seuil de cet hôtel ... leur hôtel ... _**son** _hôtel, se corrigea-t-elle.

Elle s'engagea dans le corridor qui menait à l'ascenseur privé et son sang se mit à courir dans ses veines à la vue du beau brun qui lui tournait le dos.

- Chuck, appela-t-elle en se rapprochant.

Il se figea en entendant sa voix prononcer son nom.

Il l'entendait régulièrement dans ses songes, quand elle accourait vers lui pour lui annoncer qu'il s'était trompé, qu'elle ne pouvait pas être heureuse sans lui, même avec un prince.

Cependant, le rêve finissait toujours pas prendre fin pour laisser place à la réalité et les paroles réelles de la jeune femme repassaient en boucle dans son esprit.

_« Tu l'aimes vraiment ton prince, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui, mais pas comme je t'aime toi. Avec Louis, c'est un amour plus simple, plus léger. C'est lumineux, il me rend heureuse._

_- Et moi, non !_

_- Ce qu'on a, c'est la passion. C'est intense, dévorant, ça nous consume entièrement. Le bonheur est bien peu de chose à côté de ça. Peu importe combien nous nous déchirons, on revient toujours l'un vers l'autre au final. » _

Mais cette fois, il veillerait à ce que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Son cœur se serra au souvenir des paroles d'Eléanor.

_« Son conte de fée est en train de se réaliser, elle n'a pas besoin que le grand méchant loup ne vienne tout gâcher encore une fois. Il est temps que tu lui fasses tes adieux, définitivement. » _

Elle méritait d'être heureuse. Elle méritait son prince et son conte de fée. Elle méritait bien plus encore. Bien plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui donner.

- Chuck, répéta-t-elle.

Son cœur rata un autre battement et il prit conscience qu'il ressentait à nouveau les choses.

_Dire qu'il avait essayé tous les trucs d'Humphrey sans succès (il avait même adopté un chien !) alors qu'il lui suffisait d'entendre le son de sa voix pour que toutes ses sensations reviennent en moins d'une seconde._

Il carra la mâchoire avant de lui faire face.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Blair ? questionna-t-il du plus froidement qu'il put, haletant.

Si son cœur saignait, il n'était pas le seul. La douleur physique de ses côtes fissurées se réveillait en même temps que les plaies de son âme et c'était quasiment intolérable, comme si ses poumons se déchiraient à chaque inspiration ou expiration. Il ne savait pas lequel des deux en était le plus responsable mais il en eut le souffle coupé.

- Il faut qu'on parle, dit-t-elle sur un ton qui indiquait qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

Mais sa voix faiblit quand elle vit son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, fixant sa pommette tuméfiée.

_Dan avait dit que Chuck allait bien._

- Rien d'important, souffla-t-il en tentant de raccourcir sa respiration au maximum.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et il fit un pas en avant pour pénétrer dans la cabine. La souffrance se propagea en lui comme la foudre et il fit un autre pas pour ne pas tomber au sol, se raccrochant à la barre de fixation de la chambre métallique.

Le cœur de B s'affola lorsqu'elle vit ses beaux traits se tordre en un masque de douleur.

- Chuck, murmura-t-elle en posant une main sur son flan, inconsciente de ce que son geste provoquait.

- Ne me touche pas, parvint-il à articuler alors que son supplice augmentait.

La peine que ses mots instillèrent en elle, coupant comme une lame de rasoir dans sa chair tendre, fit jaillir les larmes dans ses yeux sans crier gare.

Il avait dit qu'il avait besoin de la laisser partir mais elle n'avait pas compris que ça impliquait qu'il ne supporterait plus sa présence.

Elle remercia silencieusement le ciel que le bébé soit de Louis, en reculant d'un pas.

Chuck respira le plus lentement qu'il le pouvait sans oser la regarder. Il savait que s'il croisait son regard il n'aurait pas la force de l'éloigner de lui.

Elle l'observait toujours quand Nate arriva à son tour.

- Merde ! lâcha l'héritier Archibald en apercevant son meilleur ami appuyé contre la paroi.

A vrai dire, il était plutôt recroquevillé sur lui même et il se cramponnait à la rampe de métal comme s'il allait s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? interrogea-t-il en s'adressant à Blair.

La brunette lui jeta un regard ahuri, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

- Hé ! Man, ça va ? demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Chuck.

Ce dernier resserra son emprise sur la barre de fixation et ses jointures devinrent blanches. Il avait l'impression que sa cage thoracique était en feu.

Nate se mordit la lèvre inférieure. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il posait toujours des questions stupides quand il avait la réponse évidente sous les yeux ?_

Il appuya sur le bouton de fermeture des portes. Il aurait voulu aider son meilleur ami mais il ne savait pas trop comment faire sans le faire souffrir d'avantage. Dan avait sans doute trouvé un moyen de faire revenir ses sensations physiques.

_A moins que ce ne soit Blair_, pensa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la brunette, blanche comme un linge.

Chuck tenta de réprimer une envie de tousser sans y parvenir et comme il s'y attendait, ce fut pire que tout le reste. Il fit un effort pour aspirer de l'air malgré tout mais ses voies respiratoires ne coopérèrent pas et il eut l'impression qu'il allait étouffer.

Le tintement de l'ascenseur résonna et Nate l'empoigna par un bras, le décollant de la paroi.

- Aide-moi, enjoint-il B, qui restait pétrifiée par le spectacle d'horreur qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Elle sentait ses jambes trembler sous elle mais réussit tout de même à faire obéir son corps à son commandement.

- Pas comme ça ! intervint encore l'héritier Archibald lorsqu'elle voulu passer son bras autour de la taille de Chuck.

Elle suspendit son geste, interrogeant Nate du regard.

- Il a plusieurs côtes fêlées, l'informa-t-il. Prend son bras !

A eux deux, ils amenèrent le jeune homme jusqu'à sa chambre, tout en évitant Monkey qui avait bien l'intention d'accueillir joyeusement son nouveau maître.

Nate renvoya le pauvre corniaud dans la cuisine, tandis que Blair obligeait Chuck à s'allonger sur son lit

- J'appelle un médecin, déclara-t-elle en décrochant son smartphone.

Mais le jeune homme au regard ténébreux posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'en empêcher.

- Il en a déjà vu un, déclara Nate depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Dan ne te l'a pas dit ?

_Non, il ne lui avait rien dit !_

L'héritier Archibald disparut dans la salle de bain attenante, les abandonnant un instant.

Blair observa son ancien amant qui grimaçait alors qu'il tentait d'inspirer et d'expirer le plus normalement possible. Impuissante à le soulager, elle se contenta de serrer ses doigts dans sa paume, aussi fort que son cœur se contractait dans sa poitrine.

Nate revint avec un verre d'eau et les médicaments que le médecin avait prescrits quelques jours plus tôt et que Chuck avait catégoriquement refusés de prendre.

- Donne ! ordonna la brune en s'emparant du flacon.

Elle passa un bras sous la nuque de Chuck pour l'aider à se redresser un peu et glissa les gélules entre ses lèvres avant d'y porter le récipient pour l'aider à boire.

Il avala difficilement les antalgiques, son œsophage le brûlant également, puis se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, paupières closes.

Il sentit la main de Blair frôler son front pour écarter une mèche de ses cheveux et la caresse de ses doigts sur sa pommette bleuie le fit frissonner.

- Le médecin a aussi recommandé de maintenir ses côtes en place pour éviter une fracture plus importante et minimiser la douleur au maximum, expliqua Nate en posant un bandage sur les genoux de B.

Il empoigna son ami par les deux coudes et l'assista pour s'asseoir tandis que la jeune femme s'employait à déboutonner sa chemise.

Un geste qu'elle n'imaginait pas refaire un jour, encore moins dans ces circonstances.

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres et ses pupilles se dilatèrent quand elle prit connaissance de l'énorme ecchymose qui s'étalait sur son torse.

Elle se saisit du bandage et entreprit de le placer méthodiquement autour de la cage thoracique de Chuck pour maintenir ses côtes et apaiser son martyre.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

- Merci, dit-il avant de baisser les yeux sur ses mains manucurées à la perfection.

Son cœur se réchauffa et un petit sourire timide se nicha sur ses traits malgré la peine qui étreignait toujours son thorax en notant ses ongles lilas, même s'il savait qu'il n'en n'avait pas le droit.

_Il n'en n'avait plus le droit._

_Elle serait heureuse à présent_, se promit-il.

* * *

**Lundi 5 septembre 2011 : 22h13**

Blair claqua violemment la portière du taxi qui venait de la déposer à Brooklyn. Elle était furieuse et Humpty Dumpty ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Elle grimpa les étages de l'immeuble (sans ascenseur) quatre à quatre, pressée d'en découdre avec Dan.

Ce dernier eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'elle était au milieu du loft.

- Comment as-tu osé me faire ça, Humphrey ? cria-t-elle.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux hirsutes sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son échine.

_Elle avait tout découvert !_

- Je t'ai demandé comment allait Chuck et tu m'as dit qu'il allait bien ! hurla-t-elle.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Il poussa un « ouf » de soulagement, il ne s'agissait que de Chuck ... _Encore et toujours ! _

L'amertume s'empara de lui et il sentit l'irritation s'accumuler dans ses veines à cette réalisation.

_Ne tournerait-elle donc jamais la page ? _

_Elle avait lu les résultats, elle était enceinte de Louis, Bon Dieu ! _

_Et tout ce qui l'a tracassait, c'était le sort de ce multimillionnaire pédant !_

- Et il va bien, lui assura-t-il.

- Bien ? Tu appelles ça bien ? éructa-t-elle. Il a eu un accident de moto, plusieurs côtes fêlées et il a payé des types pour le tabasser.

Nate s'était mis à table sans se faire prier.

- Non, ça c'était avant ! fit remarquer Humphrey. Je t'ai dit que je veillerais sur lui pour toi et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Le syndrome de Burgein est comme un syndrome poste traumatique. Les gens peuvent devenir aveugle, paralyser ou ne plus rien ressentir du tout. Dans son cas, le traumatisme, c'est que tu l'aies quitté. Il faut qu'il retrouve des sensations ...

_En réalité, c'était Chuck qui l'avait quitté et non l'inverse,_ songea-t-elle. _S'il n'avait tenu qu'à elle ..._

- Et on y travaille, continua Daniel. C'est pour ça que je lui ai ramené un chien et ...

- Ce chien est censé me remplacer ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Oui ... Quoi ? Non ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ... il vaut mieux qu'il retrouve des sensations positives plutôt que négatives et ... se lier émotionnellement avec un être vivant qui dépend entièrement de lui est déjà un pas de géant pour Chuck ...

- Hé ! Il est capable de prendre soin des personnes qu'il aime ...

- En t'échangeant pour un hôtel contre une nuit de sexe avec son oncle ? questionna Dan sans la laisser finir.

- C'était ... ce n'est pas ...

- Ce n'est pas quoi ? Ce à quoi ça ressemble ? Bien sur que si ! Il te considérait comme sa propriété, un objet, ni plus, ni moins ! Je ne comprends même pas comment tu as pu un instant hésiter entre Louis et lui. Il est arrogant, égoïste et ...

- Ça suffit ! s'agaça Blair. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu soulèves tous les défauts de Chuck. Mais contrairement à ce que tu crois, il a aussi des qualités. Quand on le connaît ...

- Ouais, ben franchement, personnellement je le connais de mieux en mieux, grâce à la promesse que je t'ai faite et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Si je l'aide ...

- Si tu l'aides ? Non mais tu rigoles ou quoi ? C'est ça que tu appelles aider ?

- Il a recouvré ses sensations ou pas ? demanda Dan.

- Oui et c'était horrible, commenta Blair en repensant au moment de la soirée qu'elle avait passé à l'Empire.

- L'important, c'est qu'il en soit sorti. J'espère au moins qu'il n'a pas utilisé ça comme prétexte pour essayer de te récupérer.

_« Rentre chez toi, ton prince t'attend. Il n'approuverait sûrement pas de te savoir ici. » _

_Non, il n'avait pas tenté de la retenir, au contraire. _

Un sentiment de tristesse s'insinua en elle et elle sut qu'il ne la quitterait pas de toute la nuit, ni les jours à venir d'ailleurs.

* * *

**Lundi 5 septembre 2011 : 23h58**

_«- Si je suis venue, c'est parce que j'avais besoin de te parler. _

_- Non, tu n'as pas besoin de me parler. C'est à Louis que tu dois parler désormais. Pas à moi._

_- Je suis enceinte._

_Le temps suspendit son cours et sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses côtes fêlées._

_- C'est le bébé de Louis, ajouta-t-elle très vite._

_Il aurait pu jurer que les tessons de son cœur ricochant sur le sol s'étaient entendus jusqu'à l'autre bout de New York à cette annonce. _

_Elle portait le bébé de Louis, elle allait donner naissance à leur enfant et serait la plus belle princesse que Monaco - où n'importe quel autre État - ait jamais connue._

_Elle voulut s'avancer vers lui mais il fit un signe de la main pour lui indiquer que c'était inutile. _

_- Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre et que tu te demandes si c'était peut-être le tien._

_- C'est très attentionné de ta part. Je suis certain que tu as dû être soulager de ne pas porter ma progéniture. Ça aurait pu compliquer ton conte de fée._

_- Ce conte de fée est déjà compliqué, répondit-elle, le cœur en exergue. _

_- Tu devrais vraiment rentrer retrouver ton prince, murmura-t-il._

_- Oui, j'y vais. Il m'attend. » _

Il avait fermé les paupières quand il l'avait entendue s'éloigner.

Ses deniers mots avaient lacéré encore un peu plus son cœur quand la porte s'était refermée derrière elle.

_« Une partie de moi aurait vraiment voulu qu'il soit de toi. »_

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. La torture présente était bien pire que tout ce qui lui avait déjà été infligé. Ses côtes fracturées, sa pommette tuméfiée, l'indifférence et le mépris de Bart, la fausse mort d'Élisabeth, sa trahison et son départ, encore, les sales coups de Jack, tout ça n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

La seule chose qui s'en rapprochait était la culpabilité qu'il ressentait pour tout le mal qu'il avait causé à la femme de sa vie. Celle-là même qui portait l'enfant d'un autre dans ses entrailles. Celle qui était fiancée et serait bientôt unie pour le reste de sa vie à un prince qui la rendait heureuse et lumineuse. Bien plus heureuse et bien plus lumineuse qu'il ne le pourrait jamais.

Il avait pris la bonne décision pour Blair, cependant, le savoir n'allégeait pas son affliction pour autant. Pourtant, il referait exactement le même choix pour celle qu'il aimait si cela se représentait. Parce qu'elle méritait bien mieux que lui. Elle méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux et il ne serait jamais rangé dans cette catégorie.

Monkey poussa la porte avec sa truffe et trottina jusqu'au matelas puis sauta sur le lit pour s'installer à côté de son maître. Il posa sa petite gueule sur son bras et resta là, à partager sa peine.

- Hé, man, est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Nate depuis le seuil de la chambre. Est-ce que tu veux que je rappelle le médecin ?

Chuck ne répondit pas, sa gorge laissait à peine passer l'air qu'il s'efforçait de respirer le plus lentement possible pour diminuer la pression sur ses flans.

- Si tu veux un truc plus fort, il y en a certainement dans ta pharmacie. Tu as plus de drogues là-dedans, prohibées ou non, que dans un hôpital entier, je parie.

Mais son meilleur ami resta silencieux.

- Hé, mec, tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin, dit-il encore.

A nouveau seul le silence se fit entendre dans la pièce.

Nate pivota sur lui-même, le fils de Bart n'avait pas pour habitude de s'étaler sur ses états d'âmes, il préférait de loin les noyer dans l'alcool.

- Elle est enceinte, prononça Chuck.

Sa voix semblait venir d'outre tombe.

L'héritier Archibald se retourna vers le jeune homme allongé sur son lit.

- Elle est quoi ? demanda-t-il en pénétrant plus avant dans la chambre.

- Tu as bien entendu, articula encore avec difficulté le jeune Bass.

- Est-ce que ...

- Non, c'est celui de Louis, répondit Chuck avec un sourire cynique avant que la question ne quitte les lèvres de son meilleur ami.

- Je suis désolé, offrit ce dernier.

- Pas moi, indiqua le propriétaire de l'_Empire_. C'est bien mieux comme ça, crois-moi. Au moins rien ne la rattache à moi.

* * *

**Mardi 6 septembre 2011 : 00h12**

Louis la regardait sans ciller.

_Son cauchemar était donc devenu bien réel. _

Quand la journaliste lui avait rapporté les paroles de son futur époux à propos de sa non-intention de paternité immédiate, elle avait pensé qu'il avait peut-être dit ça pour éviter que la presse ne les harcèle à ce sujet.

Cependant, devant son visage fermé et ses traits durcis, force était de constater qu'il pensait réellement chaque mot qu'il avait avancé au magasine Hello.

- Tu ne comprends pas que c'est beaucoup trop tôt ? Je ne veux pas qu'un nouveau scandale vienne éclabousser la monarchie monégasque. Albert a déjà bien assez de frasques à son actif, particulièrement dans ce domaine ! Et ma mère sera furieuse ! Une princesse enceinte le jour de son mariage, ce serait jeté la honte sur la famille Grimaldi toute entière, ça pourrait me coûter ma place dans l'ordre de succession au trône. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, non ?

- Non, bien sur que non, répondit Blair, le cœur en miettes. Mais ... alors ... qu'est-ce que ...

- On aura tout le temps d'avoir d'autres enfants plus tard, quand le moment sera venu, la coupa-t-il.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il lui demandait ça.

_Comment pouvait-il envisager de se débarrasser de leur enfant encore si minuscule ?_

Certes, comme l'avait relevé Louis, ce n'était encore qu'un embryon, mais dans son cœur, il était bien plus qu'un amas de cellule.

Il était le futur, l'avenir, un enfant qui rirait et qui pleurerait et qu'elle se sentait le devoir de protéger même si elle n'avait pas choisi le moment de sa venue.

Bien sûr, elle aurait menti si elle avait proféré que l'idée ne l'avait pas effleurée, mais si brièvement qu'en réalité, elle pouvait dire sans mentir qu'elle n'avait pas considérer l'avortement comme une option véritable.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Une larme roula sur sa joue qu'elle ne prit pas la peine d'essuyer.

Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle en verserait encore plus d'une dans les semaines et mois avenir.

_Des années_, lui souffla une petite voix qui s'échappait de son cœur.


	3. Chapter 2

Merci miss-acacia84, noemaie & Moozanna,

Contente que cela vous plaise. Je ne vais pas vous donnez trop d'infos maintenant mais la rythme de la fiction est relativement rapide, en dépit des allés-retour dans le temps, donc vous aurez vos réponses assez rapidement. Déjà, pas mal dans ce chapitre.

N'oubliez pas que les indications de temps sont primordiales pour suivre et comprendre l'histoire. (J'ai moi-même dû me faire une ligne du temps concrète cette fois pendant l'écriture :-))

Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de commenter, cela me fait toujours énormément plaisir.

Mais, trêve de bavardage, place à l'histoire

* * *

**Para 2**

**Mardi 15 mai 2012 : 8h52**

Blair Waldorf ouvrit lentement les paupières et poussa un long soupir. Elle glissa lentement sa main sur son abdomen. _Encore une journée qui débutait. _

Cependant, étrangement, sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait moins malheureuse ce matin que tous les autres matins des dernières semaines qui venaient de s'écouler. Elle referma les yeux, tentant de se raccrocher à sa douleur, c'était la seule chose qui lui restait de l'existence fugace de son fils et elle n'était pas prête à l'abandonner.

Si elle commençait à se sentir mieux alors, bientôt, son chagrin s'estomperait doucement et finirait par devenir supportable. Bientôt, sa grossesse ne serait plus qu'un souvenir douloureux. Un parmi tant d'autres, et ça, elle n'était pas prête à l'accepter.

Pas plus qu'elle n'était prête à accepter la perte de cet enfant à presque quatre mois de gestation. Elle refusait de laisser s'en aller la peine qui remplissait son cœur depuis que son utérus était vide. Ça aurait été comme reconnaître qu'elle ne pouvait rien y changer. Qu'elle n'était peut-être pas responsable de la disparition de son bébé et elle n'avait pas la force de faire face aux événements tels qu'ils s'étaient réellement déroulés.

Elle avait besoin de se raccrocher à ses blessures, de les garder vives, pour que le cœur de son enfant continue de battre au travers de son malheur, ç'aurait été une trahison de se remettre à vivre.

Pourtant le temps semblait emporter avec lui, même le pire des tourments. Lentement, inexorablement, les souvenirs de l'accident se désagrégeaient peu à peu dans sa mémoire.

Pas vraiment en réalité : le bruit de la tôle froissée, la chaleur du corps de Chuck protégeant le sien, la sensation du sang qui s'écoulait entre ses cuisses, de celui du jeune homme qui gouttait sur son bras, l'odeur des pneus brûlés, la voix de Nate qui hurlait leurs prénoms, le chant des sirènes qui retentissait dans ses oreilles bourdonnantes, tout ça était bien clair dans son esprit.

Mais c'était de plus en plus lointain, comme si d'actrice, elle devenait spectatrice de la scène effroyable qui avait radicalement changer sa vie ce soir là.

Elle ne serait plus jamais la même. Elle ne serait plus jamais la future Princesse de Monaco. Elle ne serait plus jamais la jeune femme insouciante qu'elle avait été, non plus. Queen B était restée quelque part dans ses années adolescentes ou le plus important était ce que les gens pensaient de vous. Où la reine n'existait qu'à travers le regard de ses sujets.

Aujourd'hui, elle se moquait bien de ce que le peuple pensait d'elle.

Elle s'était enfoncée sous les couvertures, refusant d'entendre les rumeurs qui grondaient au dehors. Elle s'était abrutie de médicaments, au point de pouvoir à peine mettre un pied devant l'autre, d'avancer, littéralement, physiquement et psychologiquement.

Elle avait passé des jours et des semaines dans son lit, forçant Dorota à se fâcher pour l'obliger à prendre sa douche ou se nourrir - à peine - incapable de trouver la force de faire autre chose que de pleurer la perte de son enfant.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et observa un instant les rayons du soleil qui jouaient avec les ombres des rideaux, flottants sous l'effet de la brise légère de cette fin de printemps. La fenêtre était entrouverte et un léger parfum de la junte New-Yorkaise agaça ses narines.

Elle se surprit à avoir envie de regarder les gens en bas, fourmis minuscules qui continuaient à tracer leur chemin au milieu des autres, inconscientes du monde de Blair Waldorf qui s'était arrêté de tourner un soir d'octobre.

Elle étira un bras, puis deux, étendit une jambe, puis l'autre et une petite moue de satisfaction se dessina sur son visage. Vite remplacée par un torrent de reproches psalmodiés à la constatation de la sensation de bien-être qui s'était emparée d'elle, l'espace d'un instant.

La brune soupira à nouveau et se décida à se lever.

C'était la première fois qu'elle s'en sentait la force sans y être contrainte par une tierce personne. Elle se redressa lentement, puis rejeta les draps sur le côté et s'assied prudemment sur le rebord de son matelas, laissant pendre ses mollets le long de l'encadrement de bois.

Elle savoura quelques secondes la sensation de son cœur quelque peu apaisé et fronça les sourcils.

_Alors quoi ? C'était tout ? Le temps faisait son œuvre et elle se réveillait un jour avec le sentiment que sa vie pourrait peut-être reprendre son cours ?_

_« Le moment venu, vous trouverez la force en vous de vous relever et de commencer à vous pardonner pour quelque chose dont vous n'êtes en rien responsable. Surtout ne vous refuser pas cette possibilité. »_ lui rappela la voix du Docteur Sherman, son psychiatre.

_« Tu n'es pas à blâmer pour ce qui est arrivé. Si cet enfant n'est pas venu au monde, c'est qu'il était destiné à ne pas l'être. » _chuchota celle d'Eléanor depuis un autre recoin de son cerveau.

_« Rien de ce que tu t'infliges ne pourra changer quoi que ce soit, Blair. Ça ne veut pas dire que cela en fait moins mal pour autant, mais il faudra bien que tu finisses par faire face au fait que ni toi, ni moi, ne pouvons maîtriser les forces de l'univers. Peu importe combien nous le voudrions. »_ résonna celle de Chuck à son tour.

_**Chuck !**_

Elle avait soudain le besoin irrépressible de ressentir la force de ses bras autour d'elle, de sentir la chaleur sécurisante de son étreinte, l'odeur réconfortante de son parfum, la douceur apaisante de sa peau contre la sienne.

C'était lui qui l'avait soutenue à bout de bras, plus que tout autre, depuis la seconde où il avait enfin ouvert les yeux dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

Elle avait bien cru le perdre lui aussi. Si ça avait été le cas, elle ne l'aurait pas supporté. L'annonce de la perte de son bébé avait laissé un vide immense dans son être et dans son âme, elle n'aurait pas pu endurer plus de souffrances. Heureusement, la cruauté n'avait pas été poussée si loin, dans toute cette tragédie. Elle en serait sans doute devenue complètement folle.

Blair frissonna en repensant à ces instants horribles, revoyant le visage de Serena à son chevet alors qu'elle venait de se réveiller après l'accident.

* * *

**Samedi 8 octobre 2011 : 03h46**

- Vous avez perdu le bébé, déclara l'infirmière sur le ton désolé qui s'imposait lors d'une pareille annonce à une future maman.

La brune sentit les larmes affluer à ses paupières et le froid prendre possession de ses entrailles et de son cœur.

Le cri strident des pneus sur le bitume et de la tôle froissée revint à ses oreilles.

- Je suis désolée, le médecin a fait tout ce qu'il a pu, articula encore la femme en blanc.

Blair laissa couler ses larmes en silence. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'était plus là, qu'il ne grandissait plus au creux d'elle-même.

Elle se remémora la vision de Chuck, étendu sur une civière à quelques mètres d'elle, sa tête enrubannée dans un pansement posé par les premiers secours que Nate avait appelés. Son regard la cherchait désespérément. Il avait tendu la main vers elle, dans un dernier geste, avant qu'elle ne le voie perdre connaissance et que l'équipe médicale ne tire le rideau.

Le jeune homme qui venait de lui faire la promesse de passer le reste de sa vie avec elle et leur bébé avait tenté de les protéger de son mieux, utilisant son corps comme rempart.

- Chuck, murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Il n'est pas encore réveillé, dit doucement sa meilleure amie, des larmes brillant au fond de ses yeux. Les médecins disent que ce n'est pas bon du tout.

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Blair, espérant lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien soulager la jeune femme dans ces circonstances ?_

- Je veux le voir, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Blair ...

- J'ai besoin d'être auprès de lui, **maintenant**, tu comprends ?

Serena hocha la tête. _Oui, elle comprenait parfaitement le désespoir infini qu'elle pouvait déchiffrer dans les prunelles noyées d'eau salée de son amie d'enfance._

La blonde se leva et fit pivoter le fauteuil pour aider B à s'y installer, puis la mena jusqu'à la chambre attribuée à son frère adoptif.

B poussa la porte numérotée 697 et déglutit difficilement la boule qui lui enserrait la gorge.

Nate, qui avait tiré une chaise à côté du lit de son meilleur ami, était assis à ses côtés, en l'absence de Lily, partie signer des documents.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux sur elle et lui fit un sourire maladroit. Il ne connaissait pas les mots à dire. _Dans ces cas là, les paroles étaient vaines._

L'héritier Archibald se remettait à peine du cauchemar éveillé qu'il venait de vivre. Il avait bondit hors de la limousine, celle qui suivait celle à bord de laquelle étaient ses amis. Après avoir, bien malgré lui, assisté au crash en direct, il avait appeler les secours immédiatement.

- Je suis désolé, offrit-il à Blair.

Elle acquiesça en signe de reconnaissance.

- Tu es certaine que ça va aller ? Je peux rester si tu veux, s'inquiéta-t-il devant le teint livide de son amie.

Elle fit un autre signe de la tête, de refus celui-là.

Nate questionna silencieusement Serena qui se tenait derrière la brune et cette dernière lui indiqua que tout irait bien. Ils resteraient juste là, dans le couloir, derrière la porte.

Il se leva et rejoignit la blonde pour laisser un peu d'intimité à leurs amis.

C reposait sur le lit, pâle comme la mort. Celle qui venait d'emporter son fils, **leur** fils. Elle prit sa main, où était insérée l'aiguille d'un baxter, et y pressa ses lèvres. Les phalanges du jeune homme étaient glacées. Sa tête était toujours drapée dans une large bande de gaze, qui couvrait les points de suture nécessaires à contenir le sang qui aurait pu s'échapper de sa blessure.

- Ne me laisse pas, murmura-t-elle. S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas. Je ne peux pas te perdre aussi. Je n'y survivrai pas si tu me laisses seule, ici, sans vous.

Elle pria de toute son âme un Dieu auquel elle n'avait jamais crû, cherchant un signe de réveil, scrutant son visage.

Elle se leva, malgré la douleur qui irradiait depuis son bas ventre, et prit place comme elle pouvait sur le rebord du matelas pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

_Et qu'elle aimerait pour l'éternité_, se dit-elle.

- Chuck, appela-t-elle doucement. Je sais que c'est difficile mais, fais-le pour moi, s'il te paît, ouvre les yeux, j'ai besoin de toi.

Elle effleura sa bouche de ses lèvres et caressa tendrement sa pommette, posant son front délicatement contre le sien, fermant ses paupières, elle aussi.

Il remua faiblement les doigts et elle releva la tête pour apercevoir ses prunelles sombres derrière ses paupières entrouvertes.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et une larme roula sur sa joue, meurtrie dans l'accident.

- Le bébé, murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Elle lui fit un signe de dénégation, incapable de parler tant sa gorge était nouée.

Chuck agrippa ses doigts plus fort et serra sa main dans la sienne, la regardant au fond des yeux, malgré ses paupières trop lourdes qui n'aspiraient qu'à se fermer.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Il lutta contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. _Il devait rester fort pour elle. _

Il l'attira contre lui, oubliant la douleur physique qui courrait dans son corps et elle se laissa aller contre son torse. Il l'enveloppa dans ses bras et la serra sur son cœur qui saignait abondamment, tout comme celui de la femme qu'il aimait.

Blair enfuit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, la chaleur du corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans la folie.

* * *

**Mardi 15 mai 2012 : 9h01**

Elle posa un pied au sol, puis deux et savoura un bref instant la sensation de la descente de lit sous la plante de ses pieds nus.

Elle inspira profondément et attrapa sa robe de chambre, puis entreprit de quitter son refuge à la recherche de l'homme sur qui elle s'appuyait depuis ce tragique événement.

Comme s'il avait entendu le cri silencieux de son besoin de lui, il gravissait les dernières marches donnant sur le palier du second étage du penthouse Waldorf. Il leva les yeux sur elle et elle put lire la surprise dans son regard.

Il lui décocha un petit sourire en coin. C'était la première fois qu'elle sortait volontairement de sa chambre depuis des semaines. La petite flamme de l'espoir fit des étincelles dans son cœur. Celui de revoir un jour la femme dont il était tombé amoureux.

Sans un mot, elle noua ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il ceinturait sa taille. Elle se blottit contre lui du mieux qu'elle put, se raccrochant désespérément à lui.

_L'utopie était une douce folie_, songea-t-il en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle.

- Je suis là, souffla-t-il en la soulevant dans ses bras.

Elle cala sa tête dans le creux de son cou et ferma les paupières, se laissant dériver comme il l'emportait jusqu'à sa chambre à nouveau.

Il la déposa sur le lit et s'allongea à ses côtés.

- Encore un cauchemar ? supposa-t-il en passant une main sur sa tempe.

- Non, dit-elle tout bas. Juste le besoin de sentir tes bras qui m'enserrent.

Il la colla encore un peu plus contre son torse et déposa un baiser sur sa chevelure avant de la voir clore ses paupières. Il entreprit de dessiner des formes délicates dans son dos pour la rassurer tout en la berçant légèrement.

Écoutant le temps s'écouler, il resta là plusieurs minutes, l'observant retourner au sommeil. Il ferma les yeux à son tour et posa sa tête contre la sienne.

_Un jour, elle irait mieux. Un jour, elle pourrait à nouveau être heureuse. _

* * *

**Vendredi 18 mai 2012 : 10h48**

Blair s'éveilla doucement et jeta un œil à son réveil, il était tard dans la matinée. Elle frissonna, seule dans son lit. Le manque de son corps contre le sien lui était pratiquement intolérable.

Elle avait mal dormi, comme toutes les nuits depuis des mois maintenant. Ses cauchemars étaient peuplés d'images de carambolages sanglants et de bébés qu'on lui arrachait, la laissant seule et abandonnée.

Elle finissait par se réveiller en pleurs, terrorisée, dévorée par cette sensation de vide absolu qui émanait du plus profond d'elle-même. Chuck était toujours là, à ses côtés, il la serrait dans ses bras et la consolait jusqu'au prochain cauchemar, jusqu'à la prochaine nuit. Il ne la quittait pratiquement pas, il s'était installé dans l'appartement des Waldorf, au grand dam d'Eléanor.

Dorota l'avait convaincue que sa fille avait besoin de lui, même si sa mère ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu condamner sa relation avec un Prince pour Chuck Bass. Les parents de Blair étaient repartis pour la France deux semaines après qu'elle soit sortie de la clinique.

Dorota et lui se relayaient sans cesse pour veiller sur elle. Ils étaient prêts à exhausser le moindre de ses désirs mais, elle n'en avait aucun. Elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse tranquille.

Même Serena, n'avait pas réussi à lui arracher le moindre petit sourire. La belle avait fini par se décourager de voir un jour sa meilleure amie reprendre le dessus. C'est à peine si elle lui disait quelques mots lorsqu'elle passait la voir chaque semaine.

Nate n'avait pas plus de succès.

Le bruit soudain d'un klaxon la fit sursauter.

Soupirant, elle s'obligea à s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit pour la deuxième fois dans la même semaine. Elle fronça les sourcils à cette constatation et fit quelques pas jusqu'à la fenêtre pour observer le tumulte de la rue grouillante en contre bas.

Elle végétait à des années lumières de l'agitation des gens vivants, se dit-elle en posant son front contre la paroi de verre.

Et ça commençait doucement à l'agacer depuis peu. À vrai dire, juste quelques jours, où elle s'était surprise à avoir le cœur un peu moins lourd qu'à l'ordinaire. Retournant à ses souffrances, une larme silencieuse roula sur sa joue qu'elle essuya d'une main rageuse.

_OH ! MON. DIEU ! _

_Comme ça faisait du bien de sentir cette colère en elle !_

Elle ne l'avait pas ressentie depuis une éternité. Depuis qu'elle avait eu connaissance des méfaits de cet horrible individu qui avait tenté de se faire passer pour son ami et n'avait fait que la manipuler pour le compte de Louis.

_Louis_, une irrésistible envie de hurler remonta du plus profond de son être alors qu'elle replongeait dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

**Vendredi 7 octobre 2011 : 19h47**

Blair leva son visage vers Chuck lorsqu'il sortit de l'ascenseur qui menait au penthouse de l'Empire et ce dernier marqua un temps d'arrêt.

Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir là, chez lui.

- Blair, articula-t-il avec espoir.

Il avait passé les dernières heures à la chercher partout. Il était même allé jusqu'à Brooklyn, mais il n'y avait vu que Louis.

Un goût amer remonta dans son œsophage et il chassa de ses pensées les images de leur bonheur.

Depuis la nuit où elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle portait l'enfant de son prince, toutes ses sensations étaient revenues, la souffrance physiques de ses côtes brisées avait été insupportable à chaque respiration.

Heureusement, il avait assez de drogues dans sa pharmacie pour réussir à gérer sa douleur au quotidien.

Sauf celle de son cœur brisé.

Il avait cru mourir de chagrin ce soir là.

Depuis lors, il ressentait la peine comme une lame qui s'enfonçait loin dans son âme à chaque fois qu'il les voyait en couverture des journaux et magasines peoples.

Le matin même, son cœur avait raté un battement en découvrant la Une qui annonçait la rupture de leur fiançailles.

Mais il s'était vite repris.

Il ne devait pas laisser son côté sombre reprendre le dessus. Il travaillait trop dur pour devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Il ne voulait pas finir comme son personnage dans le bouquin d'Humphrey. Il ne voulait pas être le méchant de l'histoire, celui dont personne ne se soucie de savoir s'il est en vie ou non.

Il avait trouvé la force d'avancer sans elle, pour ne pas s'effondrer et il s'y était cramponné du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas faire marche arrière. Il ne pouvait pas permettre à l'espoir de l'avaler tout entier.

Excepté que Lily lui avait fait miroiter cette possibilité qu'il pourrait peut-être continuer à jouer un rôle dans la vie de Blair, même s'il n'était pas le père de son enfant. Maintenant que la belle brune avait découvert qu'il pouvait changer, réellement, son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de palpiter à la supposition qu'il avait peut-être encore une chance.

L'après-midi même, il l'avait renvoyée dans les bras de Louis encore une fois, malgré le supplice qu'il endurait. Mais sa discussion avec sa mère adoptive lui avait fait entrevoir un autre point de vue, une autre possibilité et il ne pouvait pas ne pas la tenter. Il le regretterait toute sa vie. Il avait besoin de l'entendre dire qu'**Elle **avait choisi Louis et non lui.

- Je t'ai cherchée, dit-il le cœur battant.

Blair posa son regard dans le sien. Elle aussi avait le cœur battant, son sang cognait contre ses tempes. Elle tremblait à l'idée de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il y a quelques heures, quand elle lui avait posé la question, il l'avait rejetée vers Louis, encore une fois.

Mais qu'elle que soit sa réaction, elle ne pouvait pas le maintenir dans le mensonge. Et un espoir fou lui soufflait que ça pourrait tout changer.

Après tout, il avait entreprit une thérapie. Il était devenu quelqu'un de bien. Il avait même adopté un chien. _Sur les conseils de ce pouilleux_, se sourit-elle cyniquement à elle-même _Il était même presque devenu ami avec ce menteur, cet hypocrite des bas quartiers. _

_Elle aussi_, se gourmanda-t-elle.

_Quel immonde salopard ! Il avait vraiment su mener son jeu. _

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il la prit de vitesse.

- Je me suis trompé tout à l'heure. J'avais tout faux, entama-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire de renoncer à nous.

- Quel « nous » ? demanda-t-elle étonnée par son revirement.

_Est-ce qu'il était au courant ? _

_Impossible, elle venait à peine de confronter Louis ! _

_Et Dan ne perdrait rien pour attendre !_

- Le « nous » qui n'est pas seulement toi et moi, mais toi, moi et ton bébé. Tu n'es pas obligée d'épouser Louis par ce qu'il est le père de ton enfant. C'est avec moi que tu devrais être, pas avec lui. Parce que je vais aimer cet enfant autant que je t'aime toi, peu importe qui est son père. S'il faut composer avec Louis alors, je m'y plierai. Parce que s'il reste une seule chance que tu m'aimes encore ... s'il reste une seule chance ...

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. _Il ne savait rien mais il voulait quand même d'elle et du bébé._ Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine en repensant à la nuit où elle était venue lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte de Louis.

_Dan lui avait affirmé que Chuck allait bien et qu'il veillait sur lui à sa place. _

_Quel Bâtard !_

- Si tu me laisses encore une chance … une dernière ... de te montrer que j'ai changé … vraiment ...

- Ce n'est pas le bébé de Louis, annonça-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, encore estomaquée par sa découverte, pour mettre fin à sa supplique.

Il haleta sous le choc.

Elle vit l'information prendre place dans son cerveau pour y être décantée comme ses pupilles se dilataient sous la surprise.

Cette fois, il eut l'impression qu'elle lui arrachait carrément le cœur et le piétinait.

Il revint à cette nuit odieuse qu'il ne pourrait jamais effacer sa mémoire, où il était brisé par la douleur, où elle se tenait devant lui, lui annonçant qu'elle portait l'enfant d'un autre. La scène prenant une nouvelle tournure.

_Elle lui avait menti ... _

_Elle ne voulait pas de lui comme père pour son enfant. _

_Qui aurait pu le vouloir ?_

_Quel idiot ! _

_Comment avait-il pu croire ..._

- Je ne t'ai pas menti, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant son regard se voiler d'humidité et d'amertume.

Elle ne supportait pas de lui infliger pareil calvaire.

- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Louis ... et Dan. Je ne savais pas, jusqu'à il y a quelques heures. Je suis venue directement ici, s'empressa-t-elle de préciser.

Elle le vit retrouver un peu d'aplomb comme il comprenait l'étendue de la situation.

Il s'approcha d'un pas, submergé par un bonheur intense, aussi brutal qu'inattendu et saisit sa main.

- C'est ... c'est ... le bébé ... c'est ...

Il n'osait pas prononcer les mots, de peur que la réalité ne brise la magie. La sensation qui s'emparait de lui le laissait vide de toute réflexion cohérente. En une fraction de seconde, la vie lui apportait tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré sans vraiment en avoir conscience.

- C'est **notre **bébé, murmura-t-elle en liant ses doigts aux siens.

Des larmes brillaient dans ses prunelles noisette. Des larmes de bonheur qui donnaient un reflet d'or à ses iris.

- C'est **notre **bébé, répéta-t-il à mi-voix.

Elle acquiesça en souriant alors qu'il hésitait. Elle agrippa son autre main et la posa à plat sur son ventre légèrement rebondi, sous la sienne.

- C'est **notre** bébé, chuchota-t-il encore en l'attirant à lui.

Elle n'émit aucune résistance quand il happa doucement ses lèvres entre les siennes. Il ferma la yeux, se laissant surfer sur la vague qui tourbillonnait en lui. La femme de sa vie était dans ses bras, elle répondait à son baiser ... et elle portait **son** enfant.

Il se recula tout à coup, comme une autre réalité le heurtait de plein fouet.

- Comment ... demanda-t-il, la logique reprenant place dans son cerveau.

- Dan a tronqué les résultats du test de paternité à la demande de Louis, expliqua-t-elle sans attendre. Ils étaient de mèche pendant tout ce temps. Toutes les confidences que je lui faisais ...

Elle secoua la tête, impuissante.

* * *

**Vendredi 18 mai 2012 : 10h59**

_Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été plus intelligente ?_

_Comment avait-elle pu se fourvoyer à ce point ? _

Ça la dépassait totalement.

Tout comme la rage qui éructait à nouveau à présent dans ses veines. Elle se rendit compte que ses ongles enfoncés dans sa chair y laissait des meurtrissures.

Elle aurait voulu que ça la soulage mais en réalité, elle ne s'en voulait que plus.

_Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui faire confiance. Elle n'aurait pas dû le laisser s'immiscer entre eux. Peu importe ce que Chuck avait fait de lui et le sort qu'il lui avait réservé, Daniel Humphrey avait détruit leur vie à jamais. _


	4. Chapter 3

Merci beaucoup x-Beautiful Blass-x, gossipgril1711, noemaie and Moozanna.

Merci aussi aux personnes qui ont mis ma fic dans leurs favoris ou followers.

Comme dit, les paras sont plus longs que d'habitude. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.

* * *

**Para 3**

**Mercredi 23 mai 2012 : 11h46**

Le soleil était presque à son zénith quand Blair s'installa à sa fenêtre, ce matin là. Elle laissa un instant la chaleur pénétrer son visage, fermant les paupières à la lumière vive de l'astre rayonnant.

Chuck s'était levé tôt. Elle avait senti ses lèvres sur son front dans un demi-sommeil alors qu'il lui murmurait son amour.

Elle avait été incapable de se rendormir après qu'il eut quitté les draps et avait décidé qu'elle pouvait peut-être faire un brin de toilette.

Elle avait traîné dans la baignoire, l'eau chaude détendant ses muscles endoloris par le manque d'exercice de ces derniers mois, passés dans son lit pour la plus grande majorité du temps.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était la vitamine D ou le manque de Chuck mais elle résolut de s'habiller et de descendre déjeuner avec lui. Il était certainement dans le bureau de sa mère, qu'il avait en quelque sorte fait sien depuis qu'il s'était installé avec elle en rentrant de l'hôpital.

Il lui avait assuré qu'il serait là pour elle à chaque instant et il avait tenu parole. Sans lui, elle ne sait pas comment elle aurait fait pour tenir le coup. En passant devant sa coiffeuse, elle opta pour un peu de maquillage. Juste pour camoufler son teint trop pâle.

Un peu de coquetterie ne pouvait pas faire de mal et l'homme de sa vie le valait bien. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment épargné durant cette période de profonde tristesse. Elle avait même souvent oublié qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir perdu cet enfant.

* * *

**Samedi 10 mars 2012 : 00h36**

Chuck ferma les yeux et la serra tout contre lui, tremblante, au milieu de la nuit. Il se doutait que ce moment serait encore bien pire que le reste. Ça l'était pour lui aussi.

Mais il se devait d'être fort pour elle. Il lui devait au moins ça, après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se blâmer pour ce qui s'était passé bien que Nate lui ait appris que l'accident n'en n'était pas un.

Serena et lui avaient réussi à confondre Tripp, qui gisait au fond d'une cellule à présent. Cependant ça n'allégeait pas sa peine pour autant.

Il n'aurait pas dû se laisser submerger par sa colère à l'encontre de ces deux détritus après qu'elle lui ait eu annoncé qu'il était le père du bébé. Seulement, ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il avait vu rouge.

_Comment ce sale type de Brooklyn avait-il pu abuser de sa confiance à ce point là ? _

Daniel Humphrey avait prétendu vouloir l'aider à aller mieux. Il avait passé du temps avec lui, il avait même pensé un moment que c'était grâce à lui qu'il devenait meilleur. Mais pendant tout ce temps ce pauvre type les manipulait, Blair et lui, pour le compte du prince de Monaco.

Louis avait eu connaissance de la grossesse de Blair quasiment à la seconde où la confidence avait quitté ses lèvres dans le loft de Brooklyn. Il avait utilisé Dan pour parvenir à ses fins et ce dernier avait été plus que ravi d'intervenir et de trouver un moyen d'éloigner définitivement la brune de Chuck.

- Je suis là, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser traverser cette épreuve sans moi. Tu n'es pas toute seule, dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus forte et la plus rassurante possible.

- Je n'y arriverai pas, je n'en n'aurai pas la force, hoqueta-t-elle.

- Bien sur que si … tu es forte … bien plus forte que tu ne le crois. Tu es Blair Waldorf.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, cette fois j'ai perdu une partie de moi, tu comprends ? s'emporta-t-elle contre lui en se dégageant de son étreinte.

Chuck blêmit mais ne cilla pas. Il accusa le coup et avala sa salive avant de répondre d'une voix brisée.

- Je comprends parfaitement, oui.

Blair se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il avait raison, elle n'était pas seule, lui aussi avait perdu ce bébé, à peine quelques heures après avoir appris qu'il était le sien.

Elle se coula à nouveau dans ses bras en se remémorant les heures précédant l'accident.

Elle avait foncé à l'_Empire_ après avoir découvert que le test de paternité avec été truqué, d'une manière si stupide que ça en était consternant.

* * *

**Vendredi 7 octobre 2011 : 16h00**

Blair avait raccroché le combiné le cœur en charpie. Chuck ne voulait pas de ce bébé.

_Pourquoi avait-elle cru qu'il serait prêt à accepter l'enfant d'un autre ? _

_Parce qu'il avait adopté un cabot ? _

_Parce qu'il était devenu meilleur ? _

_Quelle idiote !_

Il n'était pas dans les intentions de Chuck Bass de devenir père, elle avait eu raison, elle le savait lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse ce soir là. Elle essuya les larmes qui perlaient à ses cils.

Elle avait bêtement cru que ce serait plus simple avec Louis. Mais sa réaction n'avait pas été celle qu'elle avait espérée de son prince non plus. Elle avait grincé des dents quand la journaliste lui avait rapporté les propos de Louis, qui disait que fonder une famille n'était pas dans ses projets immédiats.

Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui demande purement et simplement de se débarrasser de cet embryon mal venu. Elle avait cru avoir mal entendu, mais c'était bien les mots qu'il avait prononcés, mettant en avant le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas permettre à un scandale supplémentaire d'éclabousser la couronne de Monaco.

Il avait usé de tous les arguments pour la conforter dans l'idée que ce n'était pas le bon moment et qu'ils auraient tout le temps de faire d'autres enfants plus tard. Utilisant même des raisonnements de poids en adéquation avec ses rêves de toujours.

Il avait prôné l'amenuisement de sa possibilité à être un jour une femme puissante, reconnue pour elle-même, incluant l'impossibilité de mener de front des études continuées à l'université avec un protocole déjà plus que chargé, sans y inclure un nourrisson.

Il avait habillement joué sur ses angoisses à être une mère présente pour son enfant et sur son habilité à être à la hauteur de faire mieux que sa propre mère dans pareilles conditions.

_Et comme une petite oie blanche, elle s'était laissée mener par le bout du nez._

* * *

**Vendredi 7 octobre 2011 : 21h19**

Elle vit le visage de Chuck se décomposer comme elle lui expliquait plus en détail ses faits et gestes de l'après-midi.

Elle s'était présentée à la clinique où Louis avait pris rendez-vous pour elle des semaines en amont, bien décidée à en finir avec toute cette histoire, finalement, malgré les doutes qui l'assaillaient, démunie devant le peu de possibilités qui s'offraient à elle.

- Mais lorsque j'ai vu la copie des résultats du test de paternité dans le dossier médical, je n'ai pas pu. C'était au dessus de mes forces. J'ai quitté la clinique avant même d'avoir atteint la salle de curetage, déclara-t-elle en pleurs.

Elle reprit une profonde inspiration mais ne prit pas la peine de chasser les larmes qui inondaient ses joues.

- Je suis rentrée, folle de rage, et j'ai comparé les deux exemplaires. Louis n'a pas mit dix minutes avant de m'avouer ce qu'ils avaient fait. Et je suis venue ici directement, mais tu n'étais pas là, alors j'ai attendu, ajouta-t-elle.

La colère avait grondé tout à coup en lui comme un volcan qui entre en éruption.

_Ce fils de ... _

_Il avait fait semblant d'être son ami. _

_Il l'avait laissé s'approcher, lui accordant sa confiance. _

_Il avait cru qu'il prenait soin de Blair alors qu'en fait, il faisait tout le contraire._

* * *

**Samedi 10 mars 2012 : 00h17**

Chuck se tenait devant elle, tremblant. Elle pouvait lire le désespoir sur ses traits, tendus par la peur et la douleur. Le même que celui qui transparaissait sur les siens depuis la nuit où son enfant était mort. Les pilules qu'elle comptait avaler parsemaient le sol de la salle de bain.

- Ne les laisse pas gagner, s'il te plaît, ils ont déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça, dit-il les yeux suppliants en repensant à cette journée horrible d'octobre qu'elle avait traversée sans lui à ses côtés et à la nuit qui s'en était suivie.

Il fit un pas en sa direction et posa sa main sur la sienne, qui enserraient toujours le verre d'eau où dansait encore le liquide transparent.

- Tu as dis qu'il fallait plus que moi pour te détruire, reprit-il presque à voix basse, hésitant, après quelques instants. Ne me dis pas que Louis et Dan ont réussi … Je t'en supplie, ne me fais pas ça. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu m'as toujours soutenu, envers et contre tout. Même après tout le mal que je t'ai fait, tu t'es toujours relevée.

Blair le dévisagea.

- Je partagerai tout avec toi … ta peine …ta douleur … ta détresse … je serai là pour toi, tu pourras t'appuyer sur moi, j'encaisserai tout, mais ne m'abandonne pas, toi aussi. Je ne m'en relèverai pas cette fois, l'implora-t-il des larmes au fond des yeux.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi bouleversé, même après la mort de Bart.

- Pardon, demanda-t-elle en s'effondrant pratiquement au sol.

Il la rattrapa in extremis et elle se blottit dans ses bras, laissant à nouveau éclater ses pleurs.

Il la serra tout contre lui, si fort.

- On s'en sortira, je te le promets, souffla-t-il à son oreille en étouffant un sanglot à son tour. Ne me laisse pas ... s'il te plaît ... ne t'en va pas ... tout le monde s'en va toujours.

- Serre-moi, serre-moi, surtout ne me lâche pas, répondit-elle.

Il les laissa glisser lentement jusqu'au sol et resserra encore son étreinte autour d'elle avant de laisser enfin couler ses larmes sans retenue. Elle était là, dans ses bras, peu importait les blessures. Avec elle, pour elle, il trouverait la force de tout surmonter.

Il était là, il la serrait dans ses bras, il partageait sa peine et sa douleur. Sa chaleur la réchauffait malgré le froid qui la submergeait de l'intérieur. Il l'avait sauvée après cet accident qui avait emporter leur bonheur renaissant et il la sauverait encore, il serait toujours là.

Elle se raccrocha à lui, de toutes ses forces, elle avait désespérément besoin de lui. Il était le seul qui puisse un tant soi peu atténuer le mal qui la dévorait.

Leur fils aurait dû naître aujourd'hui.

* * *

**Mercredi 23 mai 2012 : 11h56**

Elle chassa ses larmes et entreprit de réparer les dégâts à son maquillage tout frais. Elle sourit faiblement à son reflet dans le miroir en pensant à Chuck. Il avait vraiment été sa bouée de sauvetage pendant toutes ses semaines.

Il avait raison, elle était Blair Waldorf et si Chuck Bass n'avait pas réussi à la détruire, ce n'était pas Louis Grimaldi ni Daniel Humphrey qui réussiraient. Elle devait à l'homme qui l'aimait de se battre.

Elle avait versé plus de larmes qu'un peuple entier, il était temps de prendre son courage à deux mains et de faire face au monde extérieur. Elle allait s'habiller et elle se rendrait à ses prochaines séances de psychothérapie sans rechigner.

Elle devait s'appliquer à remonter la pente, à cicatriser ses blessures, même si elle n'ignorait pas que ce serait long et difficile. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner l'homme qu'elle aimait au bord du chemin. Elle lui devait au moins d'essayer. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il serait là pour l'aider à se relever à chaque fois qu'elle trébucherait.

* * *

**Lundi 28 mai 2012 : 9h07**

Blair quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine avant que Dorota ne lui apporte un plateau.

Son employée et amie s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle était comme un mère, une mère présente et attentionnée. Elle l'avait accompagnée lors de son voyage en enfer, elle aussi, et elle voulait lui faire savoir qu'elle commençait à aller mieux.

Arrivée sur le palier, la brunette entendit des voix qui résonnaient depuis l'entrée, au bas des escaliers.

- Je suis ta mère, tu as signé pour ça aussi ! Que ça te plaise ou non, je m'inquiète pour toi !

- Je vais bien, je t'assure, répondit la voix grave de Chuck.

- Tu peux peut-être faire croire ça à Blair, qui n'est pas en état de voir ce qui se passe autour d'elle, mais pas à moi, déclara Lily.

- Laisse Blair en dehors de ça ! s'emporta-t-il, immédiatement sur la défensive.

- Je n'ai rien contre ta petite-amie. Je sais qu'elle traverse un moment difficile et que tu veux la protéger. Mais pendant ce temps, qui te protège, toi ?

- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger !

- On croirait entendre ton père !

- Je n'ai rien de commun avec lui !

- C'est pour ça que tu refuses de venir à la soirée donnée en son honneur ? Et que tu te fiches de ton héritage ? Il n'y a pourtant pas si longtemps tu te serais battu toutes griffes dehors pour sauver ce qui reste de Bass Industrie.

- Les choses changent, Jack peut bien faire ce qu'il veut, c'est sa guerre, pas la mienne ! J'ai d'autres priorités !

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, justement, reprit-elle plus calmement. Écoute, que tu veuilles prendre tes distances avec ce ton père t'a laissé, je peux le comprendre. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous laisser tomber, il n'y a pas que toi qui soit impliqué dans cet héritage.

- Je sais et je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire faux-bond, je serai là pour la réunion du conseil et je voterai dans ton sens, mais pas la peine d'espérer me voir à la réception dans un mois.

- Bien ! Et qu'en est-il de tes affaires à toi ? Il ne sera pas aussi facile de sauver l'_Empire._ Quand bien même tu y démissionnerais du conseil également, il n'est pas certain que cela suffirait. Quant à ton nouveau projet à Brooklyn, as-tu seulement idée de quand reprendront les travaux ?

- J'ai contacté Donaldson, il a promis de m'appuyer, mais de toute façon la seule garantie que j'avais à mettre en gage c'était l'_Empire_.

- On pourrait peut-être l'intégrer à Bass Industrie, suggéra Lily

- Pour la faire plonger encore un peu plus ? inutile de prendre ce risque.

- Comme tu voudras, mais essaie au moins de te ménager un peu et n'oublie pas que je suis là. Il n'y aucun mal à demander le l'aide. Tu penses peut-être n'avoir besoin de personne, mais tu ne tiendras plus bien longtemps à ce rythme là. Ça fait des mois que tu portes tout ça sur tes épaules.

- Je tiendrai tant qu'elle aura besoin de moi, répondit-il, déterminé.

Les yeux de Lily se posèrent sur son fils adoptif, elle aurait voulu pouvoir soulager sa peine mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire. La seule personne qui en avait le pouvoir n'avait même pas conscience de ce qu'il traversait.

Son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha aussitôt en voyant le nom de sa fille qui s'affichait à l'écran.

- C'est Serena, on devait se retrouver pour déjeuner, il y a une demi-heure au moins, expliqua-t-elle.

- Passe-lui le bonjour, dit Chuck en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur pour sa mère adoptive, avant de s'éloigner vers la cuisine, à la recherche de Dorota.

Blair resta plusieurs minutes immobile en haut des marches après que Lily eut pris l'ascenseur. La conversation qu'elle venait de surprendre la laissait perplexe. Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant elle s'était enfoncée dans la déprime, pour ne pas dire la dépression. Elle était incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit à part le vide et la peine.

Elle se fichait bien de ce qui se passait dehors. Elle, qui avait été si longtemps la reine de l'Upper East Side, se désintéressait totalement de son royaume. Elle n'avait même pas repris les cours à Columbia. Elle n'avait pas le courage d'affronter tous les regards interrogateurs et moqueurs suite à sa « mésaventure » avec le Prince de Monaco.

Heureusement, personne, à part son entourage, ne savait ce qui s'était réellement passé. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que cela se sache. Elle imaginait bien que les journaux avait dû faire étalage de leur rupture mais elle ignorait en quels termes. Elle ne les avait pas regardés, ni même lus, pas plus que les commentaires de Gossip Girl qui n'avaient pas dû manquer.

Elle était bien loin de ses préoccupations et elle savait que Chuck veillerait à ce que ses secrets soient bien gardés. Mais elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à la manière dont il s'y prendrait pour le faire, ni comment il affronterait tout ça. Elle était bien trop accaparée par sa propre souffrance pour pouvoir y réfléchir.

Elle descendit les escaliers et se rendit à la cuisine.

Tout en nettoyant une casserole, Dorota s'adressait à Vanya qui fermait un sac poubelle.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi je me fatigue encore à faire la cuisine, de toute manière aucun d'eux ne mange.

Vanya la regarda d'un air désolé, il connaissait l'affection que sa femme avait pour Miss Blair.

- Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de ne pas avoir d'appétit après ce qu'elle a vécu, imagine si nous avions perdu Anna, répondit-il en frémissant rien qu'à cette idée.

- Je sais bien, mais cela fait des mois que ça dure et il n'y a pas que Miss Blair. C'est à peine si Monsieur Chuck touche à son assiette. Et il ne dort pas non plus, il passe son temps à la regarder dormir, au cas où elle ferait un cauchemar. Et le reste du temps, il se bat contre ce prince de malheur qui fait toujours des siennes. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà fait assez de mal comme ça !

Elle jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus à son mari

- Je sais parfaitement à quoi tu penses mais mes cousins ne s'en prendront pas à un membre de la monarchie européenne. Il y a des codes aussi dans la mafia et on ne les transgresse pas, dit Vanya le plus sérieusement du monde.

Dorota fit la grimace mais ne répliqua rien de plus. Elle resta un instant interdite en apercevant la jeune brunette sur le pas de la porte.

- Miss Blair, vous vous êtes levée, vous vous sentez mieux ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Tu sais où est Chuck ? demanda-t-elle de plus en plus décontenancée.

- Monsieur Chuck est dans le petit bureau, il prépare une réunion, je crois.

Vanya jeta un coup d'œil un peu coupable à Dorota. _Quelles bribes de leur conversation Miss Blair avait-elle surprises ?_

Cette dernière s'avança jusqu'à la pièce indiquée, la porte était mal fermée, elle la poussa doucement. Chuck était assis derrière le bureau, la tête dans ses mains. Il la releva en l'entendant entrer.

Elle s'avança vers lui et il se leva aussitôt pour venir à se rencontre.

- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Tu as fait un autre cauchemar ?

Elle l'observa un instant. Il avait les traits tirés. Il semblait épuisé.

- Non, pas depuis celui de cette nuit.

Il lui sourit, soulagé qu'elle ait pu dormir un minimum, les cauchemars s'espaçaient un peu depuis quelques jours.

- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle soudain.

Son sourire se figea un instant mais il se reprit aussitôt

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Tu as l'air fatigué, dit-elle simplement.

- J'ai pas mal de boulot, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, je vais devoir m'absenter pour une réunion cet après-midi.

Il remarqua l'air inquiet de B et s'empressa d'ajouter

- Je ferai le plus vite que je peux et Dorota ne bougera pas avant que je ne sois là.

Elle acquiesça. _Pourquoi lui mentait-il ? De quoi voulait-il donc tant la protéger ? Sa situation était-elle à ce point difficile ?_

Il regarda sa montre et l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir de la pièce. Il devait voir Jack avant la réunion du conseil d'administration. Elle le suivit jusqu'à la porte et le regarda s'éloigner. Il passa une main sur son visage et poussa un soupir en attendant l'ascenseur.

Il y avait manifestement quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. Les paroles de Lily lui revinrent en mémoire. _Était-elle vraiment incapable de voir ce qui se passait sous son nez ? Depuis combien de temps la situation avait-elle dégénérée pour lui ? Depuis sa sortie de la __clinique ? C'était il y a des semaines déjà !_

Prise d'une pulsion subite, Blair s'installa à la place où se trouvait Chuck quelques instants plutôt. Elle ouvrit le PC qu'il avait laissé sur le bureau. Ses dossiers professionnels étaient protégés par un mot de passe, bien entendu ! Elle en essaya plusieurs mais n'arriva pas à débloquer l'accès. Elle jura.

A peine une seconde plus tard, une alerte de Gossip Girl clignota au bas de l'écran. Elle cliqua dessus et le site de la commère s'ouvrit immédiatement.

_« Le loup sortirait-il à nouveau de son antre ? Il aurait donc fini de penser ses plaies ? Apparemment les mauvaises langues avaient tort, il n'est ni mort, ni en exil. Quoi que d'un point de vue social, ça fait longtemps qu'un nouveau monarque règne sur la ville »_ indiquait le commentaire sous la photo de Chuck qui sortait de l'immeuble.

Le sang de B ne fit qu'un tour.

_De quoi parlait donc cette petite peste ?_

Elle parcouru l'historique des dernières semaines en zigzag. Elle soupira, soulagée, il avait réussi à caché son secret. Son cœur se serra en pensant à nouveau à la perte de son bébé. Elle fut surprise en constatant qu'elle avait réussi à penser à autre chose pendant quelques minutes.

Le mieux pour démêler toute cette histoire était sans doute de reprendre tout depuis cet horrible jour. Elle entreprit donc de tout reconstituer dans l'ordre chronologique malgré la douleur qui lui étreignait le cœur.

Elle tria les blasts, ne s'attardant que sur ceux qui l'intéressaient. Elle les enregistra dans un nouveau dossier avant de les lire tous à la suite pour avoir une meilleure vue de l'évolution de la situation. Au fur et à mesure que les pages défilaient, elle sentit son cœur s'alourdir encore. Elle pouvait à peine en croire ses yeux.

07-10-11 : _« Les rumeurs de rupture grouillent même dans la presse. Lorsque les princes s'affrontent c'est en général le sang du peuple qui est versé. Mais, pour une fois, c'est Chuck Bass en a fait les frais. Malheureusement pour lui, il semble qu'il ait perdu la bataille. Son état serait critique. Quand à la future princesse de Monaco, nul ne sait où elle est passée » _ titrait le premier blast de GG remontant à cette journée fatidique.

Suivait une photo de Chuck sur un brancard alors qu'on le sortait de l'ambulance qui l'avait transportée à la clinique. Il avait le visage en sang et ses yeux reflétaient une douleur immense.

10-10-11 : _« On dirait bien que le Petit Prince de Monaco a capitulé devant le Roi de l'Upper East Side. Queen B aurait, elle aussi, été impliquée dans cet accident. Telle qu'on la connaît, elle s'enfuyait certainement avec son éternel amant »_ commentait la vipère sous une photo de Louis qui montait dans un avion privé.

21-10-11 : _« Aperçue, Serena Van Der Woodsen sortant du penthouse Waldorf. Il paraît que sa meilleure amie est en fâcheuse posture. Serait-elle venue en renfort ? Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que l'ex-future Princesse de Monaco brille par son absence. Il vaut sans doute mieux pour elle, les touristes français seraient bien capables de la décapitée, telle Marie-Antoinette, s'ils mettaient la main dessus »_

Une photo de S devant son immeuble était disposée au-dessus du blast de GG.

15-11-11 : _« L'Empire serait en difficulté paraît-il, mon petit doigt m'a dit qu'un certain prince européen en était responsable. La monarchie aurait-elle un code de conduite ou figure la solidarité ? En tout cas, il semblerait que la rancune y soit inscrite en première place. »_

02-12-12 : _« Cette fois, c'est confirmé, l'Empire est à l'agonie. Mais dites-moi, ce n'est pas la première fois que cet hôtel est mis en péril pour les beaux yeux de notre Queen B, non ? Au fait, où est-elle ? Personne ne la revue depuis le combat des chefs. La belle aurait-elle été blessée dans la bataille. Une amie à moi m'a murmuré qu'elle aurait été aperçue il y a plusieurs semaines dans la même clinique que le Roi. Lui en voudrait-elle d'avoir gâché le rêve de sa vie ? En tout cas le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il est désormais plus seul que jamais. Son hôtel a été déserté aussi vite par les clients que le Titanic par les rats. Espérons pour lui qu'il ne finira pas comme eux. »_

Une photo de Blair, montant dans une limousine, devant la clinique illustrait le post. Vue la date de ce dernier, elle avait été prise plusieurs semaines auparavant. Cette peste n'était pas vraiment à jour dans ses infos. Chuck avait dû réussir à faire obstruction jusque là. Mais vu la situation, il perdait sans nul doute de son pouvoir.

17-12-11 : _« Mon dernier post était sans doute prémonitoire, L'Empire entraîne Bass Industrie dans sa chute. Il s'agit bien d'un véritable naufrage. Le monde du prince des ténèbres est bel et bien sur le point de s'écrouler et il n'est pas sûr que tonton Jack, arrivé hier d'Australie, soit là pour aider le roi déchu, qui a disparu de mon radar. Le loup se tapirait-il dans une nouvelle tanière ? Ce qui est certain c'est qu'il a renoncé à son Empire depuis longtemps. » _

01-01-12 : _« Il y a un nouveau Roi dans l'Upper East Side. La soirée d'Al Cunningham, de retour de pensionnat en Allemagne, la propulsé au premier __rang. Il faut dire__ que sa fête était un hymne à la débauche. Le maître de cérémonie n'a apparemment rien à envier au prince des ténèbres. Le Roi est mort, vive le Roi. » _

Plusieurs photos de la soirée suivaient le post. Il était vrai qu'elle était digne des soirées mémorables que Chuck organisait. Elle avait toujours détesté cet Alvin, ils étaient ensemble à la maternelle. Son père était une des figures de proue de New York depuis de nombreuses années. Sa mère l'avait emmenée avec elle en Europe lorsqu'elle avait quitté les États-Unis pour rejoindre sa patrie de naissance.

03-03-12 : _« Qui a dit que Chuck Bass était mort ? Mais au purgatoire peut-être bien ! On vient de l'apercevoir quittant le siège de Bass Industrie. La rumeur veut qu'il soit devenu indésirable même dans sa propre société. Que penserait donc ce bon vieux Bart de ce que son fils a fait de son héritage ? Certainement rien de bien ! »_

C'était le dernier post que B avait sélectionné, il n'y avait plus rien à propos de Chuck ou d'elle-même depuis, jusqu'à ce dernier blast qui venait de tomber.

Elle resta pensive devant l'écran pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Lily et Dorota s'inquiétaient pour le jeune homme. Si elle souffrait, il n'avait pas été épargné depuis l'accident lui non plus.

* * *

**Lundi 28 mai 2012 : 20h24**

Chuck rentra à l'appartement des Waldorf et se rendit directement dans le bureau d'Eléanor. La réunion avait pris plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il ne faisait plus de doute désormais qu'il ne ferait plus partie du conseil d'administration de Bass Industrie à la fin du mois prochain.

Il espérait que cela pourrait aider Lily et Jack à sauver ce qu'il en restait. Pour l'_Empire_, il ne se faisait plus aucune illusion. L'embargo téléguidé depuis Monaco avait fait son œuvre en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

Il supprima le post de Gossip Girl à son propos. _Cette sale petite fouineuse n'avait donc pas autre chose à faire de sa vie que de s'intéresser à la sienne ? __Heureusement qu'il avait réussi à préserver les événements qui avaient précédés le départ de ce fils de P. La dernière chose dont B avait besoin, c'était que tout le monde sache qu'elle avait été enceinte et qu'elle avait perdu le bébé. _

Le jeune homme se rappelait combien elle avait été affectée lors de cette histoire de grossesse hypothétique alors qu'ils étaient encore à St Jude - Constance. Elle ne supporterait déjà pas que ses secrets soient étalés sur la place publique en temps normal, alors il n'osait même pas imaginer les dégâts que cela occasionnerait dans son état actuel.

- Monsieur Chuck, l'interpella Dorota en frappant au chambranle timidement.

Elle semblait plus anxieuse que d'habitude. Elle devait sûrement l'attendre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas, mais Miss Blair a passé pas mal de temps hors de son lit, aujourd'hui. En fait elle est remontée dans la chambre, il y a, à peine une heure. Je crois qu'elle dort à présent.

Chuck sourit. _Peut-être allait-elle enfin mieux_. Il surprit son cœur à espérer, il ne savait pas trop quoi, sûrement juste une réaction de sa reine qui lui aurait permis de l'entrevoir à nouveau.

- Je vous ai gardé votre dîner au chaud, reprit Dorota, espérant que cette bonne nouvelle déteindrait sur lui.

- C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas faim, répondit-il.

Il lut la déception dans le regard sévère de la femme de chambre. Elle insistait toujours pour qu'il mange. Il savait qu'elle essayait de prendre soin de lui autant que de Blair, mais il était incapable d'avaler une seule bouchée, même pour lui faire plaisir.

Il grimpa les escaliers, il n'avait qu'une envie, prendre une douche et se mettre au lit pour pouvoir la tenir entre ses bras. Il ne pensait pas que devoir renoncer à faire partie du conseil de BI serait aussi difficile.

Il en voulait tellement à Bart de l'avoir élevé de la manière dont il l'avait fait et de lui avoir menti pendant toute son enfance, à propos de sa mère biologique et de tout le reste, qu'il avait cru que son ressentiment allégerait son affectation à tout ça.

Après cette histoire avec le père de Raina, il avait compris qu'il douterait toujours de Bart, même si tout n'avait été que mensonge au final. Il avait cru, à tort, que se débarrasser de son héritage l'aiderait à se sentir mieux mais il n'en était rien.

Il portait cette blessure en lui et la soirée en l'honneur de son père, le mois prochain, ravivait la douleur des mauvais souvenirs. Il n'imaginait que trop bien ce qu'il lui aurait dit s'il avait été là.

Il avait beau essayé de le dissiper, il ne pouvait effacer le regard de jugement de son paternel. Celui qu'il posait constamment sur lui quand il était adolescent. Bien sûr, faire un pas de côté était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour la compagnie du grand Bartholomew Bass et il entendait parfaitement ses reproches depuis outre tombe.

_Comment as-tu pu faire passer les intérêts de cette fille avant les tiens ? _

_Tu as tout gâché. Tu as détruit tout ce que j'avais accompli. _

_Je croyais pourtant que tu avais compris que les sentiments étaient nocifs pour les affaires. _

_Je savais que tu étais faible, tu as toujours été faible, depuis ta naissance. _

Il chassa ses paroles de son esprit et entra dans la chambre, plongée dans le noir. Il n'alluma pas, de peur de la réveiller. Il ne voulait pas la priver du peu de sommeil paisible qu'elle pouvait avoir.

Il se faufila dans la salle de bain et passa sous la douche. Il laissa couler l'eau chaude sur sa nuque, il aurait voulu que tous ses problèmes glissent avec le savon dans le siphon.

* * *

**Lundi 28 mais 2012 : 20h42**

Blair l'entendit entrer dans la chambre et se faufiler dans la salle de bain sans allumer. Sans doute pensait-il qu'elle dormait, mais elle en était incapable. Depuis pratiquement une heure qu'elle était allongée là, elle ne cessait de ressasser les informations qu'elle avait glanées ici et là sur internet.

Il sortit de la douche et se sécha avec une serviette qu'il noua autour de sa taille avant de revenir dans la chambre. N'y tenant plus, elle alluma la lampe de chevet et se redressa sur un coude.

- Excuse-moi, je t'ai réveillée, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Non, je ne dormais pas, répondit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Elle caressa son visage du bout des doigts, il frissonna.

_Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait ce geste. _

Il ferma les yeux à demi, il adorait ça et ça lui faisait tellement de bien.

- Et puis, c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, continua-t-elle.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait.

- T'excuser pour quoi ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Pour ne pas avoir été là.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

_Comment pouvait-il supporter ça alors qu'elle s'était effondrée comme un château de carte ?_

- Je suis allée sur le site de Gossip Girl cet après–midi, avoua-t-elle. Pendant que tu étais à ta réunion et j'ai aussi surfé sur le net.

Il la regarda, désarmé.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mentir, je voulais juste…

- Me protéger, termina-t-elle à sa place en nouant ses bras autour de son cou.

Elle posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux.

- Et toi, qui t'a protégé ? murmura-t-elle. Tu as tout perdu à cause de moi !

- Ce n'est pas à cause de toi mais de Tripp Vanderbilt que j'ai perdu ce que j'avais de plus précieux. Mais je ne désespère pas de te retrouver un jour.

Elle leva son visage vers lui et déposa un baiser tendre ses lèvres.

Il eu un nouveau frisson de plaisir.

- Merci, susurra-t-elle en lui mordillant délicatement le lobe de l'oreille.

- Merci de quoi ? questionna-t-il à nouveau.

- D'être là, de me soutenir, de veiller sur moi, d'être aux petits soins pour moi alors que tu en as tant besoin toi aussi.

Il la serra tout contre lui.

_Pouvait-il vraiment espérer qu'elle soit de retour ? _

Ces derniers mois avaient été comme une traversée du désert pour elle ... et pour lui.

_Pouvait-elle réellement s'en remettre comme ça ? _

_Du jour au lendemain, d'une heure à l'autre ? _

Il voulait tant y croire, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, si tu savais, souffla-t-il.

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou tandis que ses mains caressaient son torse nu. Il remonta ses mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale et déposa de tous petits baisers dans le creux de sa nuque. Déjà une des mains de Blair s'insinuait sous sa serviette.

- Attends, dit-il soudain, la stoppant net dans son élan.

Leur dernière fois remontait pratiquement à un an plus tôt, quand ils avaient conçu leur enfant à cette Barmitsva.

- Ce n'est pas de ça dont je parlais quand je disais que tu m'avais manqué !

- Tu n'as plus envie de moi ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante tout à coup.

- Bien sûr que si, mais je ne veux pas qu'on fasse l'amour, juste parce que tu penses que c'est ce que je veux ou ce dont j'ai besoin ... Tu es sûre que tu es prête pour ça ?

- Je ne sais pas si, toi, tu en as besoin, mais, moi, oui, en tout cas. J'ai besoin de sentir tes mains sur mon corps et tes lèvres sur ma peau. J'ai besoin de ressentir le feu que tu allumes en moi et qui me fait me sentir vivante. J'ai l'impression d'être éteinte depuis si longtemps. Je ne les laisserai pas nous séparer plus longtemps. Ils ont déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça, il est hors de question qu'ils gagnent cette bataille là, répondit-elle avec un air de défit dans le regard.

Il la regarda intensément puis sourit. Elle était vraiment là, _**sa**_ Blair reprenait enfin le dessus.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il en effleurant son oreille pour dévorer sa nuque de baisers, tous plus passionnés les uns que les autres.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle en dénouant la serviette qui lui ceinturait la taille.


	5. Chapter 4

Merci à noemaie, Moozanna, miss-acacia84 et Sandrine08 pour leurs commentaires.

Comme toujours, je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson qui s'intègre à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

**Para 4**

**Vendredi 1 juin 2012 : 15h29**

- Bien, tout ça est plutôt positif, conclut le Docteur Sherman en levant les yeux de son carnet pour les poser sur sa patiente. Vous n'êtes pas encore tout à fait sortie d'affaire mais vous avez trouvé la voie qui vous y mènera.

Blair lui fit un petit sourire contrit. Elle se sentait stupide d'avoir perdu tant de temps. Elle était restée noyée dans son chagrin pendant des mois, complètement aveugle à ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Cependant, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle avait eut besoin de toutes ses semaines pour parvenir à négocier le vide que la mort de son bébé ... leur bébé, se reprit-elle, avait laissé dans sa vie, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un psy pour lui dire qu'elle voyait enfin la lueur au bout du tunnel. N'importe quel charlatan pouvait en faire autant, mais les séances avec le psychiatre lui permettaient de mettre les choses au clair avec elle-même.

Elle se leva et quitta le cabinet, la tête haute. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où elle avait marcher si fière d'elle.

Chuck se leva instantanément lorsqu'elle atteignit la salle d'attente et lui sourit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer l'espoir dans ses yeux depuis les quelques jours où elle avait enfin réussi à sortir de son lit par elle-même.

Elle ne pouvait plus rater non plus la profonde tristesse qui y demeurait constamment et ses traits fatigués. Elle l'avait bien observé ces derniers jours, elle était certaine qu'il avait perdu au moins trois ou quatre kilos, à tout le moins.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, comme il le faisait depuis des mois pour mieux la protéger du monde extérieur.

- Monsieur Bass, je peux vous voir un moment ? demanda le spécialiste avant qu'ils n'aient atteint le seuil.

Blair le sentit se raidir comme il acquiesçait et dénouait leur étreinte pour faire son chemin jusqu'au bureau du médecin.

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? l'entendit-elle s'enquérir par la porte mal refermée.

- Mademoiselle Waldorf va mieux, concéda le psychiatre. Cependant, ce n'est pas pour ça que je désire m'entretenir avec vous. Je présume que vous vous en doutez.

Chuck carra la mâchoire et son regard se durcit.

- Vous avez raté nos trois derniers rendez-vous, indiqua le spécialiste.

- Je sais, grimaça le jeune homme, les choses sont un peu ... compliquées en ce moment et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix ...

- On a toujours le choix, le sermonna le médecin, celui d'accepter et de subir ou celui de décider et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit de voir son thérapeute.

Chuck ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le vieil homme ne lui laissa pas le temps d'avancer une excuse bidon.

- Je lis les journaux, Monsieur Bass. Je sais que vous êtes également dans les tourments d'un point de vue professionnel et je conçois que le temps soit effectivement quelque chose qui vienne à vous manquer, surtout cumulé aux autres événements de votre vie personnelle. Mais je m'inquiète pour mon patient, avec légitimité si j'en crois les relevés de mes prescriptions. Ceux-ci m'informent que vos dernières ordonnances d'anxiolytiques n'ont pas été récupérées. Combien d'heures de sommeil avez-vous engrangées sur les deniers mois qui viennent de s'écouler ?

Chuck se rembrunit sous le regard accusateur de son psychiatre. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Avec le tour qu'avait pris les choses à BI, il avait oublié d'envoyer Arthur à la pharmacie.

D'habitude, il était plus efficient que ça, il prenait la peine de faire délivrer les médicaments. Au début, il les entassait dans la salle de bain mais, depuis l'épisode avec Blair, il les jetait systématiquement, ce qui fait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait omis de retirer les dernières prescriptions.

- Monsieur Bass, reprit le médecin, vous êtes venu me voir bien avant la tragédie qui vous a frappée, vous et Mademoiselle Waldorf. Vous m'avez dit que vous aviez besoin d'aide, mais je ne peux pas m'y atteler si vous ne prenez pas votre traitement. Il fait partie intégrante de la thérapie, le sommeil est un élément essentiel à celle-ci. Après l'accident et ses conséquences, j'imagine sans peine que ce dernier ne doit pas être aisé.

- Je ne peux pas dormir, dit Chuck.

- Vous ne pouvez pas ? Ou vous ne voulez pas ?

- Je ne veux pas. Si je dors ...

- Je sais que les cauchemars peuvent être effrayants, ceux de votre petite-amie le sont et ...

Le spécialiste s'arrêta soudain de parler et réfléchit plusieurs secondes. Son patient ne s'était jamais vraiment plaint de ce genre de chose, en réalité.

Chuck se sourit insidieusement, il avait appris à vivre avec les ombres qui le hantaient la nuit alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon.

- C'est à cause des cauchemars de Mademoiselle Waldorf que vous vous refusez le sommeil ?

Les yeux du jeune homme devinrent noirs comme le charbon et le Docteur Sherman comprit qu'il avait fait fausse route dans sa supposition initiale.

- Vous avez peur de ne pas l'entendre quand elle se réveille, conclu-t-il finalement.

- Elle ne se réveille pas toujours, expliqua Chuck. Parfois, elle pleure en dormant, d'autres, elle ne fait que gémir ou se met à remuer dans tous les sens. Quand je la prends dans mes bras, elle se calme en général ... et elle ne se rappelle pas ces cauchemars là.

- Un de moins, c'est toujours ça, admit la médecin. Mais qu'en est-il de vous dans votre scénario ? Croyez-vous que mettre votre santé en péril pour l'aider à aller mieux va réellement lui rendre service ? Qu'est-ce qui se passera quand, vous même, vous n'en pourrez plus ?

- Ça n'arrivera pas ! martela Chuck.

_Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot ? D'abord Lily, maintenant son psy._

- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes Superman ? demanda ce dernier.

- J'en suis loin et vous le savez ! Mais c'est mon rôle de veiller sur elle. Après tout ce que je lui ai infligé, la moindre des choses, c'est que je sois là pour la soutenir. C'est moi qui ait provoqué tout ça ...

- Monsieur Bass, nous avons déjà discuté de ça. La perte de votre enfant n'est pas de votre responsabilité ...

- Bien sûr que si ! J'étais tellement obnubilé par ma propre colère que je n'ai pensé à rien d'autre. J'ai pris cette voiture avec l'intention de faire payer leurs mensonges et leurs manipulations à ces sales types et je les ai entraînés, elle et le bébé, avec moi. J'ai tué cet enfant à peine quelques heures après avoir découvert qu'il était de moi. Il lui est arrivé la même chose qu'il arrive à chaque personne que j'aime. J'ai fait la seule chose que je sois capable de faire, je lui ait fait du mal, comme j'en avais fait à Blair avant. Je croyais pourtant que j'avais atteint le summum, mais il faut croire que je me sous-estimais, cracha-t-il. Je suis né avec le poids de la mort de ma mère sur la conscience, je mourrai en sachant que je suis responsable de celle de cet enfant innocent.

Il ferma un instant les paupières pour empêcher les larmes brûlantes qui y affluaient de s'échapper. Il avait débité tout ça si vite qu'il n'avait même pas respiré.

- Je voudrais juste pouvoir remonter le temps et échanger ma vie contre la sienne, murmura-t-il. Au moins, ils auraient été débarrassé de moi pour de bon !

Il tourna les talons sans prendre la peine de répondre au docteur qui le rappelait et ouvrit la porte pour rejoindre Blair qui patientait dans la limousine.

Son cœur coula à pic en la découvrant dans la salle d'attente, ses prunelles brillaient bien trop et son regard était rempli de tant de rancœur.

- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il sincèrement, incapable de supporter plus longtemps cette culpabilité qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas assez.

Sans même réfléchir à son geste, Blair le gifla, si fort qu'elle s'en fit mal à la main.

- Ne dis plus jamais que tu voudrais mourir, tu m'entends ! s'époumona-t-elle.

Elle encadra son visage de ses mains. Sa joue gauche était rouge et chaude et elle la caressa une fraction de seconde comme pour effacer son geste en posant son front contre le sien.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il encore.

- Plus jamais, plus jamais, répéta-t-elle. Tu n'as pas le droit, tu m'entends.

Elle repensa à ce moment où elle avait voulu abandonner elle-aussi. A cette nuit où elle avait eu l'intention de rejoindre leur enfant. Elle comprenait toute l'étendue de cette action pour lui, aujourd'hui.

- Si le cours des choses pouvait s'inverser, chuchota-t-il à un souffle de sa bouche. Tu pourrais être heureuse avec notre enfant.

- Comment pourrais-je être heureuse sans toi ? Comment notre enfant pourrait-il être heureux sans son père ?

- Tu lui en aurais trouvé un bien mieux, qui aurait su prendre soin de lui ... et de toi, dit-il tout bas.

- **Tu **prends soin de moi. Je n'aurais pas pu survivre sans toi pendant tous ces mois. **Tu **as failli mourir en tentant de nous protéger de ton mieux. **J'ai** choisi de te suivre dans cette limousine. En fait, je ne t'ai pas demander ton avis, parce que j'avais autant envie que toi d'en découdre avec ces cafards venimeux après ce que je venais de découvrir. Ce n'est pas toi qui a tué notre bébé ... ni moi, ajouta-t-elle après un instant. Si cet enfant n'est pas venu au monde, c'est qu'il était destiné à ne pas l'être. Aucun de nous n'est responsable. Le responsable est derrière les barreaux, mais ce n'est pas ça qui nous rendra ce que nous avons perdu, ni même l'exil forcé d'Humphrey ou bien cette guerre contre Louis. Rien ne pourra nous rendre notre bébé. Il ne reste que toi et moi et notre douleur.

- Mais ...

- Est-ce que tu vas me laisser ? demanda-t-elle finalement, osant formuler à voix haute une de ses plus grandes craintes. Si je vais mieux ... Si je vais bien ... Est-ce que tu vas t'en aller ? Est-ce que tu vas t'éloigner pour me protéger de toi, encore ?

Il l'observa un instant, il y avait tant de frayeur au fond de ses prunelles.

- Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureuse. Je veux que tu retrouves le bonheur auquel tu as droit.

- Alors ne t'en va plus, jamais. Ne me laisse plus jamais seule, pleura-t-elle dans son cou en se collant contre lui du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Il la serra tout contre lui. Il ne savait pas si c'était pour lui ou pour elle, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance parce qu'elle avait raison. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux et le vide immense qui occupait leur cœur depuis la perte de leur enfant.

* * *

**Vendredi 15 juin 2012 : 17h14**

Chuck entra dans l'ascenseur qui menait au penthouse Waldorf après une énième réunion du conseil de BI. Cela s'était passé mieux qu'il ne l'avait escompté. Sa démission du conseil était pour l'instant en suspens.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jack lui tende la main. Bien qu'il doive admettre que, déjà lorsqu'il avait débarqué en janvier, son oncle avait été assez protecteur envers lui. Il avait, en quelque sorte, rangé son animosité à son encontre au placard. _Peut-être était-ce dû à la pitié qu'il lui inspirait_, imagina-t-il avec une moue de dégoût. Ce n'était pourtant pas le style de Jack Bass.

Ce qui était certain, en revanche, c'est que le jeune homme avait été soulagé de voir que son aîné ne contribuait pas à lui plonger la tête sous l'eau quand il peinait déjà à respirer. Il n'aurait pas été capable d'affronter Jack en plus de Louis, qui s'acharnait sur lui, et de la perte de son fils.

_Au moins, il était parvenu à contrer le prince et sa famille de malheur quand ils avaient voulu s'en prendre à Blair !_ se rassura-t-il. Il n'osait imaginer ce qui serait advenu d'elle si elle avait été obligée de les accompagner sur leur misérable rocher pour continuer ce simulacre de mariage. _Elle n'y aurait certainement pas survécu et lui non plus._

Il chassa ses pensées de son cerveau, la menace était écartée à présent et la simple hypothèse de l'union de sa belle avec cet ignoble type lui retournait l'estomac.

Quoi qu'il en soit, son oncle avait réussi à modifier les positions des membres les plus déterminés à le jeter dehors. _Pour le bien de la société, bien entendu !_

Il ne savait pas comment il s'y était pris mais, connaissant le cadet de Bart, ce ne devait pas être étranger au chantage et autre petits tours de passe-passe dans lesquels il excellait lui-même jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Sauf qu'il n'avait plus le temps, ni l'énergie, de se consacrer à épier la vie des autres pour trouver leurs points faibles. Il avait bien assez avec les siens.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas de Jack qui avait réussi, il ne savait trop comment et préférait franchement l'ignorer pour l'instant, à déterrer quelques informations pas très reluisantes sur certaines anciennes monarchies de l'Europe de l'Est qui pouvaient, apparemment, toujours peser dans la balance et avaient quelque peu calmé les ardeurs de ralliement au sceptre monégasque.

Il est vrai que son oncle lui avait également sauvé la vie lors de cet accident, d'après ce que lui avait confié Lily juste avant la réunion. Il en avait été plus qu'étonné, mais étant donné qu'ils étaient les deux seuls descendants Bass à être encore en vie et donc les seuls à avoir un lien familiales au sens strictement sanguin. Il s'imaginait que Jack avait, en quelque sorte, eu une faiblesse lui aussi et avait rechigné à le laisser mourir. Pourtant ça lui aurait assuré l'entreprise pour lui seul.

Il franchit le seuil et se stoppa net en apercevant Eléanor et Cyrus dans le hall d'entrée. Il avait presque oublié qu'il n'était pas chez lui. (Pour lui, chez lui, c'était dans les bras de Blair, tout simplement)

- Chuck ! s'exclama la propriétaire des lieux en le voyant débarquer.

_Pourvu qu'elle ne le jette pas dehors !_

Il ne voulait pas que Blair affronte une nuit seule, surtout celle-ci. Et pour tout avouer, il n'avait pas envie de la passer en tête à tête avec une bouteille de scotch, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver s'il se ne pouvait pas tenir la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras ce soir.

Il tenta de supprimer l'anxiété qui montait soudain en lui et plaqua un sourire sur son visage.

- Madame Wal ... Rose, se reprit-il au dernier moment.

- Bonjour mon garçon, déclara Cyrus à son tour avec un sourire bien veillant.

- Monsieur Rose, dit le jeune homme avant d'être enveloppé sans crier gare dans une étreinte affectueuse.

- Appelle-moi, Cyrus, voyons. Après tout, tu es un peu comme un second fils pour nous, répliqua le petit homme chauve.

Chuck en resta presque bouche bée.

- Monsieur et Madame sont arrivés ce matin et vont rester quelques jours ici, glissa Dorota d'un air entendu.

- Je ne savais pas que je devais en informer autrui avant de rentrer chez moi ! claqua la voix de la styliste.

- Ma chérie, il n'est pas question de cela, intervint immédiatement son mari.

Le jeune Bass dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, il avait pressenti que la soirée ne serait pas facile et avait chargé l'employée fidèle de prendre soin de quelques précautions, mais il n'avait jamais inclus la mère de Blair dans ses plans.

- Mademoiselle Blair est sortie, indiqua encore la bonne polonaise à son intention.

- Seule ? s'étonna-t-il.

La question avait quitté ses lèvres avant même d'être formulée dans son cerveau.

- Elle a refusé que je l'accompagne, indiqua la fidèle femme de chambre.

Il vit Eléanor le scruter d'un air suspect.

- Et pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas aller et venir à sa guise ? s'indigna-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

- C'est juste que, comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Miss Blair n'a pas vraiment été au mieux de sa forme ces dernières semaines, ajouta la Polonaise.

Eléanor se radoucit, les explications de Dorota avaient été plus qu'édifiantes sur le cours des mois passés.

Du reste, elle ne pouvait pas non plus oublier ce qu'elle devait au jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle s'était également ravisée à son propos. Il avait pris soin de sa petite fille comme nul autre ne l'avait jamais fait, pas même elle-même. Elle ne pouvait décemment plus douter de ses sentiments à son encontre à présent, ils étaient on ne peut plus évidents et irréfutables après ce qu'ils venaient de traverser.

C'est cet instant que sa fille choisit pour rentrer à l'appartement.

Chacun se tourna vers elle.

Blair s'arrêta dans l'entrée à son tour et lut le soulagement dans les yeux de l'homme qui partageait ses jours et ses nuits.

- Je vais bien, lui souffla-t-elle en déposant un baiser tout en tendresse sur sa joue.

Le brunette posa le colis qu'elle avait dans les mains pour remettre son manteau à Dorota puis glissa sa main dans celle de Chuck pour l'entraîner vers sa chambre.

- Comment s'est passé la réunion du conseil ? interrogea-t-elle, sincèrement concernée, quand elle eut refermé la porte.

- Mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais Jack semble avoir décidé vouloir garder tous les Bass à bord du bateau, même s'il coule, soupira-t-il.

Blair déposa son précieux paquet sur sa table de travail - où il put discerner le jour présent entouré en rouge dans son agenda ouvert - et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il n'avait même pas espéré qu'elle ne se souviendrait pas de la date à laquelle avait été conçu leur enfant.

Elle avait l'air de tenir le choc, pour l'instant, en tout cas.

- Peut-être que ça à avoir avec le fait que je l'ai menacé de déballer nos petits secrets à la presse à scandale s'il ne coopérait pas, avança-t-elle avec une petite moue innocente en lui souriant, avant de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

Il fut tellement ébahi qu'il ne répondit même pas à son baiser.

- Blair ...

- Peut-être aussi que Georgina avait quelques secrets bien juteux sur certaines personnes influentes du côtés de l'est de l'Europe et que les cousins de Vanya ont su se montrer très convaincants quant à leurs aptitudes à faire disparaître certaines preuves en remerciement de leur collaboration.

- Tu as mêlé Georgina Sparks à ça ?

- Eh bien, d'après Serena, elle dépérissait d'ennui à Brooklyn. Rien d'étonnant à ça, tu me diras ! commenta-t-elle en roulant des yeux au ciel. Et puisque je n'ai plus de suivantes à mes ordres. De plus, G est bien plus efficace que toutes ces pauvres filles sans cervelle. Et elle a quasiment supplié S pour participer à un bon petit complot quand sa cousine a pété les plombs, l'an dernier à la soirée de Constance. Et tu sais qu'elle n'a jamais eu peur de faire le sale boulot. Elle adore se salir les mains. D'ailleurs, elle les a laisser traîner sur Jack à ce que j'ai compris, c'est tout dire.

Chuck fit une autre moue de dégoût à l'idée de son oncle et de Georgina Sparks. Elle avait été sa toute première fois ! _C'était vraiment écœurant._

Mais autre chose attira son attention. La belle avait évoqué la soirée à Constance, celle-là même qui se déroulait en même temps que celle où son prince l'avait attendue pendant qu'ils s'incrustaient à la Barmitsva, il y avait exactement un an ce soir.

Blair plongea ses yeux dans les siens et il put lire dans les tréfonds de son âmes. Il y vit toutes les blessures, toutes les cicatrices qu'elle gardait en elle. Il y vit aussi la détermination et la fourberie de Queen B dans toute sa splendeur.

_Elle était là, elle était réellement revenue. __**Sa **__reine_**.**

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, tellement vite, qu'il crut qu'il allait défaillir. _Elle était dans ses bras, c'était bien elle, à n'en pas douter_. Il ferma les yeux et chercha ses lèvres à son tour.

B céda à sa demande et laissa sa langue s'insinuer dans sa bouche pour danser avec la sienne.

_C'était si bon de le sentir tout contre elle. De reprendre les rennes avec lui._ Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dix-sept ans à nouveau.

Elle caressa sa pommette.

- Je t'aime Bass, tellement.

- Je t'aime aussi Waldorf, répondit-il.

Il l'embrassa encore et se laissa emporter par la sensation des papillons qui déployaient leurs ailes dans son estomac pour gagner sa cage thoracique et l'emporter tout entier.

Blair insinua ses doigts dans son col et dénoua sa cravate avant de déboutonner sa chemise tandis qu'il ouvrait le zip de sa robe et laissait errer ses phalanges sur sa peau nue.

Elle frissonna de plaisir sous ses caresses et bascula avec lui sur le matelas.

* * *

**Vendredi 15 juin 2012 : 19h53**

Blair relâcha ses lèvres et posa sa tête sur son torse, toujours soudée à lui.

- Promets-moi encore que tu ne vas pas me quitter maintenant que je vais mieux, quémanda-t-elle en traçant un dessin imaginaire sur sa peau nue.

Il embrassa ses cheveux et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Il lui avait répété cette promesse une bonne vingtaine de fois au moins depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le cabinet du Docteur Sherman, quinze jours plus tôt. Une fois par jour au minimum.

- Chuck, murmura-t-elle en appuyant son menton sur ses pectoraux pour le regarder.

- Je ne te quitterai pas, je te l'ai juré. Cependant, tu es mieux placée que quiconque pour savoir ce qui se passe quand j'aime quelqu'un, répondit-il d'une voix rauque en regardant ses phalanges qui épousaient parfaitement les siennes. Tu mérites d'être pleinement heureuse.

- Toi aussi, plaida-t-elle en portant sa main à ses lèvres.

- Je le suis, quand je te tiens dans mes bras.

- Moi également. Alors ne change rien, surtout.

Elle déposa un baiser tendre dans son cou.

- Cite-moi trois moments où j'ai été heureuse au-delà des mots, selon toi, commanda-t-elle.

Il réfléchit un instant avant de lui donner sa réponse.

- Le bal du Cotillon, la partie après celle où j'ai tout gâché, évidemment ! Le bal de promo et ...

Elle posa son index sur ses lèvres.

- Je suis sérieuse, s'agaça-t-elle.

Il ferma les paupières et elle comprit que lui aussi.

Le cœur de la brune se désagrégea dans sa poitrine.

- Oublie le bal du Cotillon, objecta-t-elle. Je sais que j'ai dit que tout s'était terminé comme je l'avais toujours rêvé mais c'était un mensonge. Je ne pensais qu'à toi dans les bras de Nate. Quand au bal de promo, il aurait pu être parfait en effet, si j'avais été avec le bon roi.

Elle passa affectueusement une main sur sa tempe.

- Je veux juste que tu saches qu'à mes yeux, personne n'est meilleur que toi pour moi. Tu veux connaître les trois moments les plus heureux de toute ma vie, réellement ?

Il acquiesça, en replaçant une de ses boucles brunes derrières son oreille.

- Le premier c'est la nuit du _Victrola_, quand j'ai dansé sur la scène. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie plus libre, ni plus moi-même, qu'à cet instant précis, ni plus aimée, ni plus désirable. Je pouvais lire ça dans tes yeux, c'est pour toi et seulement pour toi que j'ai dansé ce soir là.

Il sourit comme les images défilaient dans sa tête.

- Tu étais réellement époustouflante. Tu l'es toujours, ajouta-t-il.

- Quand tu m'as déflorée sur la banquette arrière de ta limousine, bien loin de ce que j'avais jamais imaginé, j'en conviens, mais je n'avais jamais envisagé de faire un strip-tease dans un club non plus, rit-elle doucement, c'est là que j'ai su ce qu'était le vrai bonheur pour la toute première fois de ma vie.

Le sourire de Chuck s'agrandit à cet autre souvenir.

- Dans cette voiture, je n'ai pas seulement découvert les plaisirs charnels avec toi. Je mentirais si je disais que la panique ne m'a pas envahie quand j'ai pris conscience de ce que nous étions en train de faire, mais tu as été si prévenant, si attentionné que j'ai à peine sentit la douleur de la première fois. Et même si j'ai dit le contraire le lendemain, je ne l'ai jamais regretté un seul instant. Cette nuit là, j'ai vu ton cœur et ton âme, même si ça m'a pris du temps pour le reconnaître. J'ai surtout découvert Chuck Bass, le vrai, celui qui est capable du plus grand des sacrifices pour offrir le bonheur à la femme qu'il aime.

- Tu sembles oublié ...

- Le deuxième moment le plus heureux de mon existence, le coupa-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse protester, c'est lorsque tu es revenu d'Europe et que tu as enfin prononcé les trois mots - huit lettres que je désespérais t'entendre dire. L'été que nous avons passé à New York a été le plus beau de toute ma vie. Bien loin devant n'importe quel voyage autour du globe.

- Sauf que j'ai tout ruiné, commenta-t-il.

- Je connais aussi tes défauts par cœur, Chuck. Mais ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que j'aime chaque partie de toi, les bonnes et les mauvaises. L'an dernier, à la même date, tu as fait un pas de côté en pensant que je serais plus heureuse avec Louis, grimaça-t-elle.

Un rictus amer pris place sur les traits du jeune homme également.

- Mais tu faisais fausse route. Je ne peux pas trouver le bonheur sans toi. Ne vois-tu pas que chaque moment où j'ai été heureuse est un moment qui se rapporte à toi ? Y compris le plus grand de tous. Cette nuit là, tu m'a aussi sauvé des griffes de Russel Thorpe ... et nous avons conçu ce bébé. Quand j'ai découvert qu'il était de toi ... avant que ma colère envers Louis ne prenne le dessus, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai été la femme la plus heureuse du monde, grâce à toi. Je n'ai pas ressenti ça quand j'ai ouvert l'enveloppe avec les résultats la première fois. Ça n'avait rien à voir, tu peux me croire. En fait, même s'ils étaient erronés à l'époque, la seule personne à qui j'ai pensé, c'est toi. Je suis venu te voir d'abord toi, avant même de l'annoncer à cet espèce d'abruti qui était censé être ...

Elle se tut un instant, continuer sa phrase leur faisait de trop mal.

Chuck l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, il comprenait le message.

Elle se dégagea de leur étreinte et il ressentit le froid qui s'engouffrait entre les draps.

Il apprécia les courbes de son corps quand elle s'éloigna pour se saisir du paquet qu'elle avait laissé sur sa table en arrivant, puis quand elle revint s'installer près de lui.

Il se releva pour s'asseoir contre la tête de lit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

Blair ouvrit le carton et en sortit un petit carnet de format A5.

- J'ai emporté ça aujourd'hui, chez le Docteur Sherman, qui au passage t'attend demain à quinze heures, tapante et à qui j'ai promis que tu serais là, le tança-t-elle en lui jetant un regard en coin.

Mais son attention se reporta très vite sur la couverture cartonnée de couleur crème. C'était un scrapbook qu'elle avait réalisé elle-même dans le courant de la semaine précédente.

Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, la respiration de Chuck se coinça dans sa gorge. C'était la toute première fois qu'il avait sous les yeux la preuve tangible de l'existence éphémère de leur fils.

Sur chaque page, Blair avait collé et annoté une image de l'échographie qu'elle avait passée quand elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte, aux alentours de son deuxième mois de grossesse.

- Il a dit que c'était une bonne initiative que de garder des choses concrètes, qu'il ne fallait pas nier qu'il avait vécu en moi, ni l'oublier.

- Je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier, articula Chuck avec difficulté.

Il dessina les contours des formes ombrées d'un doigts tremblant, les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est toi et moi, réunis en un seul petit être, murmura-t-elle. N'est-il pas splendide ?

- Comme sa mère, répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin pour lui donner le change, même si elle n'était pas dupe.

- J'aurais plutôt dit comme son père, s'exclama-t-elle en se calant mieux au creux de son épaule. Tu sais, parfois je l'imagine, habillé avec un costume et un nœud papillon et il est aussi craquant que toi.

Chuck resserra son bras autour d'elle et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, avant de tourner la page pour passer à l'image suivante.

- Il aurait été le bébé le plus chanceux du monde de t'avoir pour papa, affirma-t-elle en levant ses yeux vers lui.

Elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Elle croyait réellement aux paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer.

- Tu avais raison au moins sur un point lorsque tu as discuté avec Lily l'autre jour, tu n'as rien de commun avec Bart. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ça, parce que je sais que tu seras un père merveilleux.

Elle avait l'air si convaincue et il voulait tellement le croire lui aussi. Il se promit qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne jamais décevoir leurs futurs enfants. C'est quand il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais la quitter, même s'il le voulait ... _et il ne le voulait pas._

- Tu veux savoir quel est le moment où j'ai été le plus heureux ? questionna-t-il, sans quitter ses prunelles noisette.

- Dis-moi.

- Quand tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes pour la première fois dans ma limousine. Je n'en revenais pas que tu me trouves assez bien pour m'embrasser. Pendant toutes ces années, je t'avais vu mettre la barre si haut avec Nathaniel. Il a toujours été le petit ami parfait. Poli, respectueux, galant, attentionné, tendre ... et moi ... j'étais juste le gars qui pouvait coucher avec toutes les filles mais dont aucune ne pourrait jamais tombée amoureuse. L'immonde salopard qui n'avait pas la moindre chance de trouver l'amour. Alors je prenais ce qui m'était dû, sans me poser de question. J'étais pas fait pour être aimé, ni par mon père, ni par ma mère, ni par qui que ce soit.

- Chuck ...

- Je t'ai donné l'opportunité de faire demi-tour, continua-t-il, mais tu ne l'as pas saisie. Alors je me suis dit que ... peut-être ... si Blair Waldorf estimait que j'étais assez bien ... peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu ... peut-être que je pouvais être sauvé. Peut-être que je pouvais être moins ... Chuck Bass ... et plus Nathaniel Archibald. Ensuite, quand je t'ai tenue dans mes bras, je me suis rendu compte que tout était différent. C'était peut-être la première fois pour toi, mais c'en était une pour moi aussi. C'est pour ça que j'ai été si prévenant. Je ne voulais pas que tu regrettes le lendemain, comme toutes les autres. Si Queen B pouvait m'aimer, rien qu'un peu ce soir là, alors tout était possible, non ?

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, restée sur la photo floue de leur enfant.

- Bien entendu, ce n'est pas du tout ce qui s'est passé. Tu m'as dit que j'étais une énorme erreur dans ton parcours et que tu voulais juste tout oublier, faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. D'habitude, je quittais les filles ou je m'en débarrassais bien avant ce moment là, sourit-il amèrement.

Elle pressa sa paume contre la sienne plus étroitement.

- Je n'étais pas vraiment étonné, en fait. Mais j'étais tellement en colère contre moi pour y avoir cru, l'espace de quelques heures, indiqua-t-il encore en secouant la tête de droite et de gauche. Et quoi que je fasse, j'étais incapable d'oublier ta peau qui se frottait contre la mienne. J'étais complètement abasourdi, je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel avant ... je ne savais pas quoi faire ... encore moins ce que je devais dire ... ou pas. Quand j'ai essayé de t'en parler à ton anniversaire ... tu as dis que je devais étouffer ce que je ressentais ... ça, je savais le faire ... et tu ne parlais que de Nathaniel. Quoi qu'il ait fait, avec Jenny ou Serena, peu importe la manière dont il s'était comporté avec toi, il était toujours le prince charmant à tes yeux ... et moi ... moi !

- Pardon, je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en se blottissant un peu plus entre ses bras. J'avais aussi peur que toi et je voulais juste ...

- Te protéger de moi, termina-t-il à sa place.

- Mais aujourd'hui, je suis différente. Je n'ai plus peur de ce que je ressens pour toi. Et tu as changé toi aussi. Tu as entrepris une thérapie. Tu sais que tout ce que ton père t'a raconté n'était que mensonge. Tu as droit à l'amour. Tu sais que je t'aime, que je veux passer le reste de mes jours avec toi, parce que tu es mon âme sœur.

Chuck joua avec ses phalanges puis laissa courir ses doigts le long de son poignet. Il intégrait parfaitement qu'elle l'estimait apte à la rendre heureuse et qu'elle choisissait de remettre son bonheur entre ses mains. Il aurait juste voulu avoir autant confiance en lui qu'elle, pour ne pas tout détruire encore une fois.

- Tu es l'homme qui fait battre mon cœur et qui prend soin de moi, renchérit-elle. Celui qui m'a sauvée dans cet accident, qui était prêt à y laisser sa vie. Et tu m'as soutenue quand j'étais incapable de réagir. Je me suis raccrochée à toi de toutes les forces qui me restaient pour ne pas sombrer. Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien, Chuck. Je te l'ai dit, personne n'est mieux que toi pour moi. Je ne veux personne d'autre. Ni un prince, ni un golden boy, je te veux **toi**_**,**_ rien que **toi**.

- Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle sous la surprise.

- Tu as dit que tu voulais passer le reste de ta vie avec moi. Est-ce que tu veux devenir Madame Charles Bass ? questionna-t-il gravement en posant ses yeux dans les siens.

Elle se noya dans ses prunelles chocolat. _Il était vraiment sérieux. _

- Oui, accepta-t-elle en riant. Oui, bien sur que oui.

Elle écrasa passionnément sa bouche sur la sienne. Son cœur palpitait à cent milles volts. Elle pensait qu'il ne le lui demanderait jamais.

- Je veux être Madame Chuck Bass, proféra-t-elle tout en continuant à dévorer ses lèvres.

Il l'embrassa avec passion, caressant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. La fièvre se répandait à nouveau en lui comme une traînée de poudre. Elle voulait être sa femme, elle porterait un jour un autre de ses enfants.

C'est à peine s'il pouvait assimiler l'étendue de ce bonheur qui venait se substituer à tant de jours de tristesse et de solitude partagée.

Je sais bien que tout nous sépare *

Je sais qu'il faudrait s'enfuir

Mais je n'irais plus nulle part

Sans vouloir lui revenir

Sans vouloir nous retenir

Mais d'où vient le feu qui s'empare ?

De mon âme à moitié ivre

Soudain pour un simple regard

Je veux vivre au bord du vide

Je veux vivre au bord du vide

Pour tomber dans ses yeux, tomber

M'abandonner au désir qui s'embrase

Danser dans ses yeux, danser

Je veux tanguer aux accents de l'extase

Avant que la vie nous sépare

Avant que l'envie vacille

Je veux succomber sans égard

Et valser au bord du vide

Et valser au bord du vide

Pour tomber dans ses yeux, tomber

M'abandonner au désir qui s'embrase

Danser dans ses yeux, danser

Je veux tanguer aux accents de l'extase

Pour tomber dans ses yeux, tomber

M'abandonner au désir qui s'embrase

Danser dans ses yeux, danser

Je veux tanguer aux accents de l'extase

Tomber de ses yeux, tomber

Comme une larme à la fin de l'histoire

* * *

* « Tomber dans ses yeux » Louis Delort et Camille Lou : 1789 - Les amants de la Bastille.


	6. Chapter 5

Merci a Moozanna, Claire, noeamie et Sandrine08 pour leurs commentaires.

Musique : * « je pense à toi » Saint-Ex

* * *

**Para 5**

**Samedi 16 juin 2012 : 7h18**

Blair avait ressenti le froid qui s'immisçait en elle à l'instant même où il avait quitté ses bras.

Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage comme les souvenirs de la veille s'installaient dans sa tête.

Tout s'éclairait d'une lumière nouvelle ce matin. _Chuck lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Il voulait passer le reste de ses jours avec elle. _

Elle laissa échapper un soupire de ... bien-être ?

Oui, c'était de l'allégresse qui prenait possession de son cœur.

Une inquiétude sourde subsistait cependant qu'elle rejeta au loin. Elle ne laisserait pas ses angoisses de le voir l'abandonner prendre le pas sur elle.

Même si Chuck n'était pas complètement convaincu qu'il était l'artisan de son bonheur, elle lui prouverait le contraire. Elle lui démontrerait qu'aucun autre homme n'était meilleur que lui pour cette tâche. Elle s'appliquerait à sortir de sa dépression et à aller mieux pour lui.

_Il s'était battu pour elle pendant des mois, à son tour de se battre pour lui. _

Ils avaient connu le pire, il était temps de laisser le soleil percer les nuages. Place aux rêves ressuscités qui remplaceraient leurs cauchemars éveillés.

Un bruit ténu lui indiqua qu'il était toujours dans la chambre et elle ouvrit les paupières pour le découvrir assis à sa table de travail, étudiant scrupuleusement le carnet contenant les représentations de leur enfant.

Il ne parvenait pas à décoller son regard de ces images floues et ombrées qui exposaient les formes de son fils. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de les voir auparavant. Il ignorait même leur existence.

Tout était allé si rapidement ce soir là. Une fois que le courroux avait eu pris le contrôle de lui-même, ses pensées avaient été emplies de toute l'indignation et l'animosité qu'il ressentait pour ces sales parasites qui avaient abusé de sa confiance et surtout de celle de Blair.

L'idée même que Louis ait réussi à la convaincre d'avorter contre sa volonté le révulsait. Si elle n'avait pas vu le double du test de paternité avant ...

Il clôt ses paupières, _le résultat était le même aujourd'hui._

- Hé, souffla la femme de sa vie en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules. A quoi tu penses ?

Elle posa sa tête contre la sienne et il agrippa son bras, laissant rouler une larme qui s'échappa bien malgré lui.

Elle resserra son étreinte et l'embrassa encore tandis qu'il se raccrochait à elle. Il avait besoin de sentir sa chaleur et son amour. Il avait l'impression d'errer dans le désert depuis si longtemps.

- Ce n'était pas ta faute, Chuck. Arrête de te torturer. Les freins de la voiture étaient trafiqués. Le cousin de Nate a tout avoué. On aurait pas eu d'accident sans ça. On serait allé river leurs clous à ce cloporte de Brooklyn et au crapaud que j'avais eu l'inconscience de prendre pour un prince et ensuite on les aurait expulsés loin de Manhattan à coups de pied, en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que tu as fait à l'instant même où tu as quitté ton lit d'hôpital.

- Je sais ... c'est juste que ... j'aurais voulu avoir le temps de me réjouir de la nouvelle. Au lieu de ça ... Je n'ai même pas pu t'accompagner à cette échographie ... où à aucune autre ... Je n'ai pas pu lui dire à quel point j'étais émerveillé qu'il soit là, même s'il était arrivé sans prévenir. Je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de l'imaginer, pas avant de savoir que je ne le bercerais jamais dans mes bras.

Elle embrassa tendrement sa tempe et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

- Je sais, chuchota-t-elle en fermant les yeux à son tour.

Ils restèrent blottis comme ça, l'un contre l'autre, dans le silence, pendant quelques minutes, se cramponnant l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber dans le vide immense qui les envahissait et menaçait de les engloutir.

- J'ai une idée, dit-elle en le prenant par la main.

Elle se redressa, l'obligeant à faire de même pour qu'il lui fasse face. Elle essuya les traces humides sur ses joues et happa ses lèvres entre les siennes.

- Il est temps qu'on aille lui dire au revoir, murmura-t-elle doucement contre sa bouche.

* * *

**Samedi 16 juin 2012 : 9h28**

Blair resta sa tête contre son torse pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à Central Park. Lorsque la limousine s'arrêta à l'endroit précis où ils avaient eu cet accident en octobre, elle sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler, avec tout le reste de son corps.

Chuck pressa la mère de son enfant un peu plus contre lui. Elle avait raison, il était temps qu'ils lui fassent leurs adieux proprement. Mais il n'était pas certain qu'aucun d'eux soit réellement capable d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Cependant, s'ils voulaient pouvoir continuer à vivre, s'ils voulaient pouvoir avancer et délaisser ce carcan de douleur derrière eux, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Sinon, ils demeureraient à jamais pendus au-dessus de cet abîme, ballottés par le vent comme des pantins retenus par des fils invisibles qui menaçaient de se rompre à chaque bourrasque.

Il posa un baiser sur sa chevelure et respira le parfum de son shampoing.

_Dieu qu'il aimait cette odeur ! _

Il la laissa s'infiltrer en lui, y puisant le bravoure nécessaire pour parcourir les derniers pas qui les sépareraient irrémédiablement du fantôme de cet petit être qui n'avait vécu que le temps d'un été.

- Viens, l'encouragea-t-il en ouvrant la portière du véhicule.

Elle le laissa la guider sur le chemin du non-retour. Elle avait pleinement conscience que c'était la bonne chose à faire, mais c'était si injuste et si douloureux. La main de Chuck autour de la sienne était son point d'ancrage, son seul point de repère.

Il passa son bras dans son dos et elle s'appuya sur lui pour traverser la rue, les doigts de sa main gauche serrés sur les tiges de quelques pivoines mauves et l'autre autour de ceux du père de son enfant.

Une fois de l'autre côté, elle s'agenouilla pour placer les fleurs derrière le muret qui avait détruit l'avant de la voiture qui l'avait percuté cette nuit là.

Chuck s'accroupit à ses côtés sans jamais s'écarter d'un centimètre, attentif à ne pas relâcher son emprise autour de ses épaules.

L'enceinte de béton avait été reconstruite et le véhicule réparé, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

Seuls leurs cœurs conserveraient les cicatrices de ce drame éternellement.

Elle laissa sa tête rouler dans le creux de son cou et ses larmes sur ses joues tandis qu'elle psalmodiait quelques mots destinés à accompagner leur bébé dans un monde meilleur où il pourrait reposer en paix.

Je pense à toi, toi si loin *

Mon cœur qui bat pour le tien

Je pense à toi, si fragile

Mes yeux se ferment d'un mouvement de tes cils

Un ange, tu es un ange

Pour un sourire du bout du monde

J'inventerai les rêves à venir

Pour nos regards qui se répondent

J'effacerai tout tes souvenirs

Je te promets de l'insouciance

Et la douceur des jours à venir

Je te promets, loin des errances

De la chaleur et de si tendres plaisirs

Je pense à toi, égaré

Que tes pas soient plus légers

Je pense à toi, innocent

Et tout me semble enfin si différent

Un ange, tu es un ange

Pour un sourire du bout du monde

J'inventerais les rêves à venir

Pour nos regards qui se répondent

J'effacerai tout tes souvenirs

Pour un sourire du bout du monde

J'inventerai les rêves à venir

Pour nos regards qui se répondent

J'effacerai tout tes souvenirs

Je te promets de l'insouciance

Et la douceur des jours à venir

Je te promets, loin des errances

De la chaleur et de si tendres plaisirs

Pour un sourire du bout du monde

J'inventerai les rêves à venir

Pour nos regards qui se répondent

J'effacerai tout tes souvenirs

C'est Blair qui donna le signal du départ au bout de plusieurs minutes. Elle se redressa, emmenant l'homme de sa vie avec elle. Ils retraversèrent la chaussée en sens inverse, un peu délestés du poids de leur chagrin, prêts à aller enfin de l'avant.

Une fois dans la limousine, elle se blottit à nouveau tout contre lui et il referma ses bras sur elle. Le silence régna dans l'habitacle tandis qu'ils laissaient l'âme de leur enfant regretté s'envoler librement vers d'autres cieux, plus cléments et plus paisibles, espéraient-ils pour lui.

Une nouvelle fois, Blair prit l'initiative. Les semaines et les mois passés se rejouant dans sa tête, elle s'écarta soudain de Chuck et encadra son visage de ses mains graciles.

_« Ne t'en va pas. Tout le monde s'en va toujours. _»

- Je ne vais pas m'en aller, promit-elle en posant son front contre le sien. Jamais. Je vais passer le reste de ma vie avec toi et ce sera très, très long. Je vais t'épouser et nous seront heureux. Nous créerons notre propre bonheur. Nous allons fonder notre propre famille, celle que nous avons tant attendue. Et ce bébé en fera partie, toujours, mais il ne sera pas le seul. Il veillera sur ses frères et sœurs de là-haut et un jour, très lointain, nous le retrouverons.

Chuck plaça ses mains sur les siennes et les porta à ses lèvres avant de les garder à hauteur de son cœur.

- Merci, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Toujours, Bass, répondit-elle contre sa bouche.

Il fronça tout à coup les sourcils et s'éloigna d'elle.

- Arthur, faites un détour par chez _Harry Winston_ avant de rentrer, ordonna-t-il au chauffeur après avoir baisser l'obturateur. J'ai quelque chose à récupérer, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la femme qu'il avait demandé en mariage la veille.

Un grand sourire illumina les traits de Blair.

- Désolé, ce n'est pas très conventionnel, s'excusa-t-il.

- Depuis quand est-ce qu'on fait dans le conventionnel ? rétorqua-t-elle en riant.

Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé ses zygomatiques depuis des lustres.

Chuck lui, avait le cœur au bord des yeux. Il n'avait pas vu cet éclat dans ses prunelles depuis trop longtemps.

- Je t'aime, dit-il avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Elle répondit à son baiser et celui-ci se fit plus profond.

Quand le véhicule stationna devant la bijouterie, il s'écarta d'elle à contre cœur.

- Je reviens tout de suite, grommela-t-il comme elle refusait de délaisser ses lèvres.

Elle capitula, le scintillement de la bague revenant à sa mémoire. Dans quelques instants, elle serait enfin à son annulaire gauche, là où était sa véritable place.

Chuck hésita un instant en ouvrant la portière et se tourna vers elle.

- A moins que tu n'en veuilles une autre ? suggéra-t-il. Si tu préfères, tu peux venir avec moi pour ...

- Je veux **ma** bague, le coupa-t-elle. Elle est parfaite. Juste faite pour moi, tout comme toi.

Il lui sourit et quitta la limousine pour s'engouffrer chez le joaillier. Le bijou avait été placé dans le coffre après avoir été retrouvé sur les escaliers de la devanture, un petit matin du mois de septembre, par un des employés qui l'avait facilement identifié. Il n'y en avait pas deux pareils, c'était un exemplaire unique.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Chuck réintégra la limousine mais au lieu de s'asseoir au près de la femme de sa vie, il posa un genou au sol pour renouveler sa proposition.

- Blair Cornélia Waldorf, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

- Oui, réitéra-t-elle, des centaines de papillons voletant dans le ventre.

Chuck glissa l'anneau d'or et de diamant à son doigt et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Je t'aime, articula-t-il, ses lèvres glissant dans son cou.

Elle ferma les paupières, laissant le plaisir l'engloutir entièrement sous ses caresses tandis qu'Arthur redémarrait le moteur pour entreprendre un parcours qu'il connaissait par cœur mais qu'il n'avait pas été appelé à refaire depuis plus d'une année entière.

* * *

**Samedi 16 juin 2012 : 11h11**

Le BlackBerry de Chuck résonna dans l'habitacle, quelque part sur le sol de la limo, dans la poche de son veston. Il tendit le bras pour le récupérer et Blair, pelotonnée auprès de lui grogna de mécontentement.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et consulta l'écran illuminé.

- C'est Nate, soupira-t-il. Il faut que je le prenne.

La brunette grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible en frottant son nez contre son torse avant d'y déposer un multitude de baisers pendant qu'il décrochait.

- Nathaniel, le salua-t-il d'une voix haletante en portant le combiné à son oreille, alors que Blair laissait remonter ses lèvres juste sous son lobe pour le déconcentrer.

- Chuck ? Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta son ami.

- Très bien, merci, articula le jeune Bass en tentant de garder l'esprit clair, alors qu'il sentait les doigts de Blair glisser à nouveau le long de son aine.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu as une drôle de voix, commenta son interlocuteur.

- Blair, arrête ! entendit-il maugréer depuis l'autre côté de la ligne.

L'héritier Archibald ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche de surprise.

- Je te dérange ? questionna-t-il du ton le plus innocent qu'il possédait.

Chuck put voir son petit sourire narquois depuis l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Bon sang, Nate ! Dis ce que tu as à dire et raccroche ! geignit la brune dont la main droite était à présent emprisonnée dans celle de son fiancé, son autre bras, habillement coincé par le jeune homme entre le fauteuil de cuir et son flan.

- Désolé mec, s'excusa son meilleur ami en redevenant sérieux. Mais tu devrais venir faire un tour ici sans traîner sinon, ils vont tout embarquer.

* * *

**Samedi 16 juin 2012 : 12h16**

Nate soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit débarquer Chuck au penthouse de l'Empire, suivi de Blair.

Cette dernière n'avait pas l'air ravie d'être là, mais ce qui lui réchauffait le cœur, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais autant ressembler à Queen B depuis des mois.

- Content de vous voir, leur assura-t-il.

Il serra la main de son meilleur ami et enlaça la brunette tandis que Monkey se ruait sur son maître. Chuck le gratifia d'une généreuse grattouille derrière les oreilles.

Nate n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de converser avec B depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Depuis que Serena et lui avaient relaté aux ex-futurs parents l'implication de son cousin Tripp dans l'accident qui avait coûté la vie à leur enfant.

Blair était restée pratiquement catatonique à la nouvelle. Elle était vraiment passée par une sale période et Nate était bien placé pour savoir à quel point son ami s'inquiétait pour elle. Il ne s'attendait d'ailleurs pas à la voir là et encore moins à ce qu'il avait entendu un peu plus tôt en téléphonant à Chuck.

Ce dernier s'était installé au penthouse Waldorf petit à petit, sans vraiment le savoir. Il y passait quasiment tout son temps libre et aussi toutes les nuits avec Blair, qui était en proie à d'affreux cauchemars. Il travaillait même du bureau d'Eléanor le plus que possible pour rester auprès d'elle.

Cependant, il n'en demeurait pas moins que son adresse officielle était, jusqu'à aujourd'hui en tout cas, celle de l'Empire et qu'il y venait chaque jour pour s'occuper de Monkey, resté avec Nate.

Le jeune Archibald n'ignorait rien non plus des déboires de son meilleur ami au niveau professionnel et financier, principalement dus aux interactions de la famille Grimaldi dans le but de se venger de la situation de déconvenue dans laquelle ils avaient été plongés suite à l'annulation du mariage princier.

Louis avait avait annoncé la rupture de leurs fiançailles par communiqué de presse dans la semaine suivant l'accident, juste avant de repartir pour Monaco. Il avait sciemment omis de parler de la grossesse de Blair, qui avait été cachée jusque là et le demeurerait. Un arrangement avait été trouvé avec Chuck à sa sortie de la clinique.

Cependant, il y avait bien d'autres points qui avaient dû faire l'objet d'une conciliation également.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'étonna la brune avec des yeux ronds devant l'armada de déménageurs et décorateurs qui avait envahi les lieux.

Les tableaux étaient décrochés et regroupés dans un coin du living avec les œuvres d'art qui ornaient habituellement l'endroit, tandis que les meubles avait été déplacés dans un autre coin et recouverts maladroitement par une bâche pour les protéger des éclaboussures de couleur vive que deux peintres appliquaient sur le mur du fond.

Il vit son meilleur ami carrer la mâchoire.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai essayé de les empêcher de tout bousiller, mais il n'ont pas voulu attendre plus longtemps, commenta Nate.

- C'est pas grave, commenta Chuck devant l'étendue du désastre, je n'emporte rien de toute manière. Ils peuvent tout garder.

- Tu veux que j'emmène Monkey ? Mon père n'aura rien contre, proposa son meilleur ami.

- Non, il vient avec moi chez Lily pour l'instant, expliqua l'ex-propriétaire des lieux.

Blair reporta ses prunelles sur lui et croisa son regard. Il avait proposé de la raccompagner chez elle avant de venir mais elle avait tenu à l'accompagner. Maintenant elle savait pourquoi._ Il voulait éviter qu'elle ne se rende compte de la réalité de la situation. _

Quand il avait dit qu'il avait perdu l'Empire, elle n'imaginait pas que ça prendrait cette tournure. Elle se figurait ... _elle ne savait pas quoi en fait_. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment attardé sur cet aspect des choses.

Elle fit un pas de côté et plaça sa main dans la sienne, nouant ses doigts aux siens pour lui témoigner son soutien.

- Oh ! Merde ! s'exclama Nate en apercevant la bague _Harry Winston_ à son doigt.

Le jeune Archibald les dévisagea l'un après l'autre et un sourire naquit sur ses traits, dévoilant ses fossettes.

Chuck fit un signe de tête à son ami en souriant à son tour et porta la main de sa fiancée à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

- Je comprends pourquoi tout ça n'a pas l'air de t'affecter outre mesure, conclut le jeune homme aux yeux clairs en posant la main sur l'épaule de son ami. Après tout, elle le vaut bien !

Blair jeta un regard interrogateur à son fiancé mais Nate l'enveloppa dans une accolade chaleureuse.

- Félicitation. Et content de te revoir parmi nous, dit-il à la brune, sa voix empreinte d'un accent de profonde sincérité.

Son smartphone tintinnabula et il grimaça.

- Mon grand-père, indiqua-t-il à son ami en s'éloignant pour décrocher.

- Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ? questionna Blair en entraînant Chuck dans sa chambre.

Ou plutôt la pièce qui l'avait été car cette dernière était totalement vide et repeinte également, ce qui lui causa un choc immense. Elle avait passé nombre de nuits ici, dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie et c'était comme si tout avait été effacé. Il ne restait rien des moments qu'ils avaient vécus dans ces lieux, désormais. Des moments qui avaient compté parmi les plus beaux et les plus intenses de sa vie.

- Je t'ai dit que l'Empire ne m'appartenait plus. Tu as vu les journaux et tu m'as dit que tu avais lu les blasts de GG.

Elle pouvait entendre poindre la honte et l'embarras dans ses mots.

- C'est vrai, mais je ne me figurais pas ... Je n'ai jamais cru ... que c'était à ce point. Je veux dire, tu as réellement tout perdu ?

- Je suis toujours membre du conseil de Bass Industrie, l'informa-t-il sans oser la regarder. Pour l'instant, en tout cas, grâce à Jack.

- Tout ça, c'est à cause des Grimaldi ? s'indigna-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et une ombre passa dans ses yeux sombres, celle de l'incertitude qui s'emparait de lui.

- Je n'ai pas essayé de te tromper, se défendit-il d'un voix mal assurée. Mais si tu veux reconsidérer ta réponse, je comprendrai.

- Ma réponse ?

Le sang de Blair ne fit qu'un tour.

- Quel est le mot que tu ne comprends pas dans « Je ne te quitterai jamais » ? s'emporta-t-elle.

- Aucun, c'est juste que ... maintenant que tu mesures pleinement toute l'étendue de ma situation ...

- Ta situation ? Chuck Bass, est-ce que tu penses réellement que je veux t'épouser pour ton argent ? s'offusqua-t-elle encore.

- Je veux simplement être certain que tu sais où tu mets les pieds.

- Oh ! Je réalise parfaitement où je mets les pieds, crois-moi ! Parce que je viens juste de me rendre compte à l'instant que mon fiancé est un triple idiot, contrairement à ce que je croyais depuis des années, fulmina-t-elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa réponse venimeuse. _Pas de doute, Queen B était bel et bien de retour. _

- Je t'adore, déclama-t-il avant de l'attirer dans son embrasse et de happer fougueusement ses lèvres.


	7. Chapter 6

Merci beaucoup à noemaie et Moozanna

* * *

**Para 6**

**Samedi 16 juin 2012 : 20h57**

Serena se tenait aux côtés de sa mère dans la salle de bal du Palace, bondée.

Le réception en souvenir de Bart était un des événements à ne pas rater, comme tous ceux organisés par Liliane Rhodes - Van Der Woodsen – Bass, accessoirement Humphrey à présent, mais la plupart des gens de l'Upper East Side préférait faire comme s'ils l'avaient oublié.

Un sourire illumina les traits des deux jolies blondes lorsqu'elles virent arriver Chuck et Blair bras-dessus, bras-dessous.

Le cœur de Lily se réchauffa de les voir ainsi. C'était leur première apparition à une soirée depuis cet affreux accident. Elle les observa approcher et se focalisa sur le jeune homme. Il avait meilleur mine depuis cet après-midi.

Elle avait eu énormément de mal à garder la promesse qu'elle avait faite à son fils adoptif. Elle était tellement heureuse pour eux, mais elle comprenait parfaitement que Blair tienne à annoncer la nouvelle elle-même à sa meilleure amie.

Lily ne pouvait que s'en réjouir, cela signifiait que Blair allait vraiment mieux. Les deux jeunes gens avaient déjà eu plus que leur compte de tragédies. Elle pria intérieurement pour que tout se passe bien pour eux et pour lui.

Les choses commençaient à s'éclaircir au sein de Bass Industrie. Bizarrement, grâce à Jack. Elle réprima une moue de dégoût au souvenir de la fois où il l'avait piégée dans les toilettes et où elle n'avait dû son salut qu'à l'intervention de son fils adoptif.

Celui-là même qui s'avançait vers elle, un petit sourire en coin peint sur son visage.

- Je suis ravie que vous ayez décidé de venir finalement, s'exclama-t-elle en l'enlaçant chaleureusement.

Elle le retint dans son embrase quelques secondes supplémentaires. Ce n'était pas si souvent qu'elle avait l'occasion de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Hé B, tu es resplendissante, la complimenta sa meilleure amie.

S était heureuse que la brune voit enfin le bout du tunnel. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour la réconforter pendant ces longs mois de calvaire, mais seul Chuck semblait être capable de lui apporter ce dont elle avait besoin.

Le blonde n'avait pas abandonné pour autant, elle était passée chaque dimanche matin au penthouse Waldorf avec des croissants et des cafés dans l'espoir que la brune, à défaut de parler, accepte de regarder avec elle « Breakfast at Tiffany's _»_ mais elle n'avait pas réussi à la convaincre une seule fois, jusqu'à ces dernières semaines.

Finalement, après tout ce temps, elle avait trouvé un matin son amie d'enfance assise au salon, l'attendant avec un petit sourire. L'écran de tv, en pause, affichait la bande annonce du générique du début du film.

le visage de S s'était illuminé de joie, exactement comme maintenant.

- Merci, toi aussi, répondit sa meilleure amie en replaçant non nonchalamment (et de manière totalement fortuite) une de ses boucles derrière son oreille, de sa main gauche.

- Oh ! Mon Dieu ! hurla S, l'éclat du diamant serti dans la bague_ Harry Winston_ que portait B à son annulaire se reflétant dans ses prunelles azur.

L'innocence feinte sur le visage de la brune se transforma en un sourire radieux quand Serena lui sauta au cou.

Elle avait fait promettre à Nate de tenir sa langue à propos de leur engagement pendant au moins douze heures. Elle voulait être celle qui le ferait savoir à sa meilleure amie, à sa façon.

- Oh ! Je suis tellement contente pour vous deux, couina la blonde en se jetant littéralement dans les bras de son frère à son tour, qui lui rendit son étreinte.

Lily ne put réprimer l'envie de serrer Blair contre son cœur également. Cette dernière était comme une seconde fille pour elle. Et elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle ferait le bonheur de son fils.

- Encore toutes mes félicitations, glissa-t-elle à son oreille en déposant un baiser sur la joue de celui-ci.

Il nota avec un petit sourire de guingois mais ses yeux pétillaient de l'espoir du bonheur retrouvé.

Sa fiancée tendit ensuite sa main pour qu'elles puissent s'extasier sur sa bague qui brillait de mille feux.

Cela lui fit un bien fou. Blair avait oublié combien elle appréciait voir la lueur d'envie dans les prunelles des autres femmes. Et ce soir, plus d'une serait verte de jalousie.

- Raconte-moi tout, demanda S en la tirant quelques peu à l'écart.

Elle rencontra le regard de son frère et lui fit un signe de compréhension quasiment imperceptible.

Elle ne lâcherait pas B d'une semelle.

- Comme je n'étais pas certaine que tu viendrais, j'ai demandé à Jack d'être l'orateur, expliqua soudain rapidement Lily au jeune héritier, en voyant son oncle arriver à son tour avec à son bras ... Georgina Sparks ?

Elle fronça les sourcils mais revint à sa première idée.

- Pas de soucis, je n'ai aucune envie d'attirer l'attention sur moi ce soir, dit-il en posant les yeux sur celle qui serait incontestablement la reine de la soirée.

Blair souriait à Serena en sirotant une coupe de champagne, prélevée sur un plateau au passage d'un serveur et, bien qu'elle soit droitière, ce n'est pas cette main qu'elle utilisait pour porter la flûte à ses lèvres.

- Je suis contente qu'elle aille mieux, s'exclama sa mère en suivant son regard. Pour elle et pour toi.

Ses prunelles revinrent à son interlocutrice et il y lut un réel soulagement. Il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la lueur d'amour maternel qu'il y vit luire.

- Merci, dit-il simplement.

- Merci de quoi ? s'étonna Lily.

- D'avoir été là pour moi et de m'appuyer au conseil, malgré le fait que les récriminations à mon égard soient pleinement justifiées.

Il était bien conscient du fait que les actionnaires ne pouvaient que désapprouver les raisons pour lesquelles l'entreprise connaissait des difficultés. En affaire, il n'y avait nullement de place pour les sentiments.

_Son père devait se retourner dans sa tombe !_

Mais qu'il soit le fils de Bart ou non, c'était à cause de lui que la société était la cible de la famille Grimaldi et s'ils devaient se débarrasser de lui pour que le navire continue à voguer, ils le feraient sans hésiter.

Jusqu'ici, il avait été capable d'endiguer l'hémorragie et de limiter la casse. Les dommages ayant été adroitement répercutés par lui-même sur ses propres biens afin d'éviter, tant que faire se peut, des dommages collatéraux à BI et il espérait bien, grâce à son oncle et à ses affinités avec une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée pouvoir être de leur côté, mettre fin à la débâcle et repousser les assauts des monarchies européennes et de leurs extensions qui pesaient de tout leur poids dans la balance.

Il n'était pas tant question d'une allégeance à la couronne monégasque que de la revanche du sang bleu sur les aristocrates des temps modernes, plus communément appelés les nouveaux riches, par ceux qui s'estimaient spolier depuis des générations.

L'avantage pour lui dans cette situation était que, paradoxalement, les anciens nobles devaient jouer sur un échiquier mondial redessiner et ne parvenaient à garder leurs privilèges et leurs patrimoines que grâce aux alliances qu'ils scellaient avec ceux qu'ils considéraient comme de vils chapardeurs.

- Il est normal que je soutienne mon fils en toutes circonstances, fit simplement valoir Lily avec un sourire avenant, comme si c'était une évidence.

_C'en était sans doute une pour la plupart des parents mais pas les siens_, pensa-t-il.

- Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je te vois tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle.

Il hocha de la tête, comprenant qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver en face de son oncle plus que nécessaire.

- Chuck ! s'étonna Jack en arrivant à leur hauteur. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ce soir.

La jeune femme aux yeux bleus, suspendue à son bras, lui fit un signe de tête et un petit sourire enjôleur et il nota en signe de reconnaissance.

- Comme le plupart des gens dans cette salle, commenta-t-il avec un sourire narquois, sentant depuis son entrée les regards suspicieux et désapprobateurs des différents associés de BI.

Il avait fait semblant de ne pas entendre la rumeur et les quolibets se propager parmi les invités lorsqu'ils avaient franchi les grandes portes du hall. Blair avait fait de même, resserrant un peu plus son emprise autour de son bras pour s'avancer dans l'arène.

Son oncle apostropha la serveuse qui présentait une coupe de _Don Pérignon_ à sa compagne, réclamant quelque chose de plus fort que du champagne.

- Je suis content que tu sortes de ta tanière, affirma ce dernier avec ce qui ressemblait fort à de la sincérité dans la voix.

- Je vois que Queen B a repris du service, s'exclama à son tour Georgina en désignant la brunette qui parlait avec ses anciennes sbires.

Ces dernières se pavanaient d'admiration devant la pierre qui ornait son doigt et tentaient de retrouver les bonnes grâce de leur ancienne reine.

On ne savait jamais comment les choses pouvaient tourner. Après tout, elle serait bientôt Madame Chuck Bass.

Les prunelles de celui-ci se durcirent et lancèrent un éclair d'avertissement limpide à la cavalière de son oncle.

- Hé, je suis dans votre camp, je te rappelle, lui asséna la brune sans ciller.

La serveuse apporta le scotch demandé et en proposa un autre au jeune héritier qu'il accepta de bonne grâce.

- A la famille, sourit Jack en levant son verre dans sa direction.

Chuck lui retourna la politesse et but une gorgée du liquide ambré.

- A ce propos, dit-il un peu mal à l'aise après avoir dégluti (les relations familiales n'avaient jamais été le point fort des Bass) je tiens à te remercier pour m'avoir sauver la vie.

Son aîné fronça les sourcils et il vit l'interrogation se peindre sur ses traits une fraction de seconde. Ce qui le fit tiquer, ce n'était pas le genre de Jack de ne pas s'attribuer le mérite quand il le pouvait, que du contraire.

- Lors de l'accident, expliqua-t-il plus avant.

Son esprit travaillant à la vitesse de la lumière, le cadet de Bart comprit tout à coup de quoi il s'agissait.

- Oui et bien, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, personne d'autre que moi ne peut jouer avec l'avenir de mon neveu, commenta Jack.

Il fut sauver par le gong, ou plutôt par le temps, car il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre avant de s'excuser prétextant devoir aller se préparer pour faire son discours.

- Hé là ! Pas si vite, dit Chuck, en rattrapant par le coude Georgina qui tentait de s'échapper également.

Elle mit moins de deux secondes pour afficher un regard angélique sur ses traits d'opaline.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? gronda le jeune homme qui n'était pas dupe.

- Qui ça, moi ? feignit-elle.

- Georgina ! la prévint-t-il, ses prunelles étaient noires comme le charbon et elle comprit qu'elle n'y couperait pas.

- OK ! soupira-t-elle théâtralement, à contre cœur. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui te l'ai dit. Il ne sait pas que je sais.

Ses iris s'assombrirent encore, cependant Chuck acquiesça.

- Ce n'est pas Jack qui t'a sauvé la vie. Il a une hépatite, il n'aurait pas pu, même s'il avait voulu.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux. _Son oncle avait une hépatite ?_

- Et comment le sais-tu précisément ? voulu-t-il savoir.

Le jour où il ferait pleinement confiance à Georgina Sparks n'était pas encore venu et ne viendrait sans doute jamais.

- J'ai un enfant ! rétorqua-t-elle. Je prends un minimum de précautions et de renseignements en ce qui concerne mes amants !

- Ne me fait pas croire que tu as convaincu Jack de faire des tests médicaux pour toi !

- Tu serais surpris d'apprendre ce que je peux lui faire faire, insinua-t-elle avec une petit sourire salace.

- Pour une fois, je me passerai aisément des détails, commenta-t-il avec sincérité.

- Ok ! capitula-t-elle à nouveau.

Après tout, il était dans les intérêts de Jack que sa seule famille soit au courant de son état de santé.

_Depuis quand avait-elle les intérêts de qui que ce soit d'autre qu'elle-même à cœur ? _

_Décidément, sa grossesse avait eu des effets déplorables sur elle ! Depuis la naissance de Milo, elle devenait bien trop sensible._

- J'ai eu accès à son dossier médical, précisément parce qu'il a été rejeté comme donneur lors l'accident, avoua-t-elle.

- Et comment sais-tu ça ?

Pour une fois Georgina fut prise au dépourvu.

- Attend une minute ! Tu étais avec lui ce soir là ?

Elle grimaça de frustration avant de répondre. _Elle s'était faite avoir !_ Elle était indéniablement devenue trop faible et blâma ses hormones et son instinct maternel pour ce fait.

- Je me suis rendue à la clinique quand j'ai entendu ce qui s'était passé. Non pas que je m'intéressais à votre sort, mais ... Brooklyn est aussi ennuyant qu'une contré reculée du tiers-monde, la guerre en moins, évidemment ! Donc, quand j'ai eu une occasion de me distraire ...

- Viens en aux faits, s'impatienta Chuck.

Elle maugréa dans sa barbe puis reprit sur un ton très ennuyé.

- Je suis donc venue à la clinique, là où tout le monde était rassemblé et je cherchais des informations croustillantes à me mettre sous la dent quand, par hasard, je me suis retrouvée devant ton oncle qui parlementait avec ton chirurgien.

Le brun ténébreux ne voulait même pas savoir comme elle connaissait le nom du médecin qui l'avait opéré cette nuit là.

- Je dois dire que j'ai été plutôt impressionnée par la manière dont il savait retourner la situation à son avantage, ce qui n'arrive pas souvent. En fait, jamais ! ajouta-t-elle, réfléchissant à voix haute.

- Tu veux dire qu'il faisait pression sur lui, conclu-t-il.

- Oui. Ensuite, le reste s'est fait tout seul, confessa-t-elle comme un sourire sournois s'installait à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Chuck avala un gorgée de son scotch pour dissimuler un rictus moqueur.

La lueur qui brillait au fond des iris bleus clairs de la jeune femme ne prêtait pas à confusion.

_Qui aurait jamais cru que Georgina Sparks se laisserait aller à avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un ? Et Jack Bass en particulier !_

Mais encore, Blair et lui s'étaient bien trouvés alors que toutes les probabilités étaient nulles de prime abord. Ils avaient d'ailleurs dû batailler ferme contre les forces de l'univers. C'est en tout cas l'impression qu'il en avait après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés.

Et d'ailleurs, qui mieux que son oncle serait capable de rivaliser avec cette garce ? Elle était en quelque sorte son alter ego féminin et il savait mieux que personne ce qui pouvait naître de pareille attirance et association.

Son propre équivalent revenait justement vers lui et Georgina en profita pour s'éclipser, dédiant un sourire « spécial bitch » à Queen B en passant auprès d'elle, qui lui renvoya la pareille.

- Alors ? Combien de femmes de l'assemblée se sont étouffées de jalousie ? questionna-t-il.

- J'ai perdu le compte, déclara-t-elle tout sourire.

Il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

- J'aime ça, confia-t-il contre sa bouche.

- Ça quoi ?

- Le sourire qui flotte sur tes lèvres ce soir. C'est le plus beau bijou de ta collection, murmura-t-il.

Elle l'accentua encore, son sourire gagnant ses yeux, avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse à nouveau.

- Moi, c'est toi que j'aime, chuchota-t-elle en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Il frissonna de plaisir.

- Et si on allait voir ce qui se passe du côté de la 1812 ? proposa-t-elle sur un ton faussement innocent.

Cette fois, c'est un spasme d'anticipation qu'il sentit courir le long de son échine.

* * *

**Samedi 16 juin 2012 : 22h42**

- Tu es certaine que tu ne préfères pas rester ici ? questionna Chuck tandis qu'il regardait Blair revêtir la robe qu'il lui avait enlevée deux heures plus tôt.

Il avait dû modérer ses ardeurs car il n'ignorait pas qu'ils devraient retourner à la soirée avec les mêmes vêtements. Il devait donc s'abstenir de leur faire subir un quelconque dommage qui aurait pu sauter aux yeux de tous.

- Si, je préférerais cent fois, mais malheureusement on ne peut pas. C'est une soirée en l'honneur de ton père et tu te dois d'y assister, où du moins d'y faire acte de présence, rectifia-t-elle d'elle-même.

Ils avaient déjà raté le discours de Jack. Non pas que ça ait été une grande perte, de toute façon. Mais chacun des membres du conseil épiait Chuck à la loupe.

Elle ramassa sa chemise sur le sol et la lui jeta à la figure en souriant.

- Allez, cesse de me reluquer et bouge-toi, commanda-t-elle.

- Jamais je ne pourrai me lasser d'étudier tes courbes, déclara-t-il en se levant d'un bond pour la faire à nouveau tomber avec lui sur le matelas.

Il l'emprisonna sous lui et l'embrassa goulûment, se délectant du goût de ses lèvres, aromatisées aux fraises et à la chantilly qu'ils avaient fait délivrer dans la suite. Ce n'était certes pas le seul endroit de son corps qui avait ce parfum et il aurait bien poussé la gourmandise plus avant mais Blair ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

Elle lui rendit son baiser, puis profitant de sa déconcentration comme sa main glissait plus bas le long de son flan, elle le fit pivoter pour se retrouver sur lui.

- Non, sérieusement, décida-t-elle, après plusieurs minutes de bouche à bouche intense. Va prendre une douche froide (il en avait grandement besoin, même après les deux heures qu'ils venaient de passer enfermés dans la chambre) et rejoins-moi en bas. Tu n'es pas vraiment dans les petits papiers des membres du conseil en ce moment, évitons de les froisser encore un peu plus. Et puis, il doit bien avoir encore des femmes qui n'ont pas eu l'occasion de voir ma bague de fiançailles.

Il soupira de frustration et d'ennui anticipés et la laissa s'éloigner à regrets, puis se dirigea vers la salle d'eau.

- Hé, Bass ! le rappela-t-elle depuis le seuil de la suite avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Je t'aime, sourit-elle avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Il jura. _Ça n'allait pas l'aider dans sa situation !_ Mais il ne pouvait empêcher le sourire qui s'étalait sur ses traits anguleux quand il passa sous le jet d'eau, glacial !

Il tenta de se concentrer sur quelque chose de moins _attractif_.

Il n'avait pas parlé des révélations de Georgina à Blair. Il devait d'abord les vérifier. Il avait passé un coup de fil à son privé pendant que la jeune femme s'était éclipsée dans la salle de bain entre deux rounds.

Si Jack n'était pas la personne qui lui avait sauvé la vie le soir de l'accident, alors qui ? Il n'avait aucune autre famille apparentée ... sauf bien sûr Élisabeth, ce qui impliquerait qu'elle soit tout de même sa mère biologique malgré ses dénégations la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine aux souvenirs de cet épisode de sa vie et de ceux qui l'avait suivi.

En un sens, il était satisfait d'avoir été dépouillé de l'Empire dans ces circonstances. Ce n'était que justice finalement et cela atténuait cette sensation d'échec qui persistait même s'il savait ce qu'il avait obtenu en échange.

_La liberté de Blair n'avait pas de prix et il ne pourrait jamais regretter son choix. Surtout pas maintenant... ni avant à la réflexion !_

* * *

**Samedi 16 juin 2012 : 23h05**

Quand il déboucha dans le couloir qui menait aux ascenseurs ses pas ralentirent d'eux-même en passant devant le bureau du directeur d'où émanait de la lumière.

Chuck n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le saluer et se dit que le moment était opportun. Il se devait de rassurer l'homme sur l'avenir de l'hôtel. La revente de l'Empire avait créé un vent de panique parmi le personnel également.

Il frappa succinctement à la porte puis poussa le panneau de chêne qui tourna sur ses gonds et son cœur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine.

Des yeux bleu acier le transpercèrent de part en part comme il ouvrait la bouche et se retrouvait clouer au sol de stupeur.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, mais l'image de son père resta intacte devant lui.

Son cerveau ramait tant qu'il pouvait pour donner un sens à ce qui s'imprimait sur sa rétine.

Jack, à peine remis du choc également, eut la présence d'esprit de l'attraper par le coude pour l'attirer plus avant dans la pièce et refermer la porte derrière lui avant que d'autres personnes n'aperçoivent Bart.

Chuck quitta un instant l'apparition de son paternel du regard pour le poser sur son oncle mais il ne trouva aucune réponse à ses questions.

Ce dernier avait l'air aussi hébété que lui-même.

Il reposa ses yeux sur ... son père ?!

_Il était toujours là !_

Il essaya de rationaliser :

_Il ne croyait pas aux fantômes. _

_Il n'avait pas abusé de la boisson. Il avait à peine bu un whisky avant de monter dans la 1812 avec Blair. _

_Est-ce que la chantilly avait été « améliorée » par certaines substances qui aurait pu le faire halluciner ?_

_Est-ce qu'il était mort ? _

_Peut-être était-il tombé dans la douche et s'était-il fracasser le crâne ?_

- Chuck ! prononça soudain la voix sévère de l'illusion.

Il crut bien faire une attaque cardiaque.

- Papa ? articula-t-il les yeux exorbités.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers son oncle qui acquiesça de la tête avec la même expression de scepticisme que lui sur le visage.

* * *

**Dimanche 17 juin 2012 : 1h04**

Blair s'avança à son tour dans l'allée qui menait aux ascenseurs. Son fiancé était censé la rejoindre dans la salle de bal il y avait pratiquement trois heures et n'était toujours pas apparu.

Elle était retournée dans la 1812, pensant qu'il se livrait peut-être à un de ses petits jeux dont ils avaient le secret.

Chuck n'avait aucune envie d'assister à la soirée dédiée à la mémoire de Bart et si elle n'avait pas insister en lui promettant qu'elle allait bien et qu'une telle distraction était ce qu'il lui fallait en ce moment, ils ne seraient pas venus du tout.

Ce n'était pas exactement la vérité. Elle aurait de loin préféré passé tout son temps avec lui dans un lit, ou dans un placard, ou contre un mur, ou encore sur le siège arrière de la limo ... Peu importait, tant qu'il allumait en elle ce feu qui la faisait se sentir si vivante après tant de temps à avoir eu l'impression d'agoniser lentement.

Seulement ce n'était pas non plus la solution, ils ne pouvaient pas disparaître de la surface du monde. (Elle avait essayé mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné) Maintenant, le moins qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de se tenir à ses côtés pour essuyer le contre-coup de la tempête qu'il avait été le seul à affronter pour eux deux jusqu'ici.

Elle décrocha son BlackBerry et appuya finalement sur la touche numéro 1, mais après plusieurs sonneries, elle fut immédiatement orientée sur sa boîte vocale.

Elle soupira, un mauvais pressentiment nouait son estomac.

_Quel autre motif aurait bien pu le retenir loin d'elle ? _

Il ne la quitterait pas, c'était impossible, il le lui avait promis. Il lui avait donné sa parole et elle avait confiance en lui. D'ailleurs, l'anneau d'or et de diamant qu'elle portait à la main gauche et qu'elle avait exhibé toute la soirée prouvait ses intentions. Pourquoi lui demander de l'épouser s'il avait eu l'intention de s'enfuir ?

Non, il ne l'avait pas laissée, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés. Il était resté là, à veiller sur elle pendant des mois. Il savait ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Et elle était consciente de ce qu'elle signifiait pour lui.

Elle entendit à nouveau l'écho de sa voix grave murmurer.

_« Tout le monde s'en va toujours. »_

_Non. Pas elle. Pas lui. Plus jamais. _

- Blair, appela soudain Jack. Ça fait bien une heure que je te cherche, indiqua-t-il visiblement troublé.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait l'oncle pervers de son fiancé aussi chamboulé. Même la mort de Bart ne l'avait pas autant secoué.

Elle croisa le regard de Georgina qui se tenait à sa droite et ce qu'elle y vit ne fut pas pour la rassurer. Il était rare que cette dernière craigne quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit.


	8. Chapter 7

Merci Moozanna & miss-acacia84.

* * *

**Para 7**

**Dimanche 17 juin 2012 : 00h59**

Chuck n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux.

Son père se tenait là, devant lui, en chair et en os.

Il en était à son cinquième scotch de la soirée, à présent. Mais aucun ne rendait la situation moins surréaliste.

Bart avait simulé sa propre mort, pour les protéger Lily et lui, d'après ses dires. Il avait intégré un programme de protection des témoins afin d'assurer sa sécurité dans le cadre de l'arrestation d'un grand ponte, administrateur dans une grande coopérative immobilière qui avait des ramifications internationales, principalement avec des branches dans les pays du Moyen Orient, ce qui amenait inévitablement la question de la sécurité nationale sur le tapis. Le mot terrorisme avait même été évoqué. Son témoignage, entre autre, avait finalement permis de donner une issue favorable au procès.

Il n'en revenait pas que son père soit mêlé à ça. Non, pas qu'il doute de l'étendue des connexions du grand Bartholomew Bass, ni de son pouvoir. Mais ce qu'il le laissait baba, c'est qu'il ait été jusqu'à se faire passer pour mort afin de les préserver Lily et lui, ainsi que Serena et Éric, bien entendu. (Bien sûr, le fait que sa propre vie soit également en danger tant que tous les protagonistes n'étaient pas sous les verrous n'était pas négligeable, non plus)

Cependant, si ce n'était Jack qui lui avait sauvé la vie le soir de l'accident, alors, il s'agissait plus probablement de son père que de la femme qui lui avait dit ne pas être sa mère biologique (après avoir affirmé le contraire et malgré un test ADN – qui avait pu être corrompu sans problème puisque Jack était de la partie, soit ! )

Il se sentait encore plus lamentable à présent. S'il avait imaginé les paroles de Bart quant à son aptitude à gérer son héritage et au jugement de ses faux-pas, ce n'était rien en comparaison de la colère et de la désapprobation qu'il exprimait en cet instant.

Passé le moment d'émotion des retrouvailles, (qui avait duré vingt bonnes minutes en tout et pour tout) son paternel lui avait demandé des comptes sur ses agissements et sur l'état de rendement catastrophique dans lequel le jeune homme avait plongé l'entreprise à laquelle il avait dédié sa vie.

Malheureusement pour lui, Chuck avait beaucoup plus de mal à gérer la résurrection soudaine de celui qui lui avait inculqué des valeurs dans lesquelles il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Il était toujours sous le choc de voir déambuler devant lui, l'homme qu'il était censé avoir enterré, avec moult turpitudes, d'ailleurs. Il avait eu tout le mal du monde à se remettre de sa disparition et voilà qu'il réapparaissait comme une fleur pour le mettre plus bas que terre, encore une fois.

Son esprit, bien que vif, reprenait à peine le dessus. Son oncle avait été congédié par le grand manitou, il y a plus d'une heure, au moins et lui avait jeté un regard navré en quittant les lieux. Lui, non plus, n'arrivait pas à absorbé l'impact de la survie de son frère. Sans parlé de l'animosité qui les avait toujours plus ou moins opposés et qu'il avait laissé éclater à l'encontre de l'héritier désigné.

Le smartphone de Chuck résonna, laissant échappé une petit mélodie doucereuse dans le bureau, ce qui le tira lentement de sa catatonie. Mais le temps que le jeune homme sorte l'appareil de la poche intérieure de sa veste, la sonnerie ne tintinnabulait plus.

Il jura. C'était la brune de son cœur. Il espéra que tout se passait bien pour elle. Il n'était pas certain que cette sortie mondaine ne soit pas quelque peu précipitée, mais elle avait tenu à y venir.

- Blair a besoin que tu ailles tuer une araignée pour elle ? se moqua Bart, avec un mépris évident peint sur ses traits.

Les yeux de son fils s'étrécirent et devinrent plus sombres. Il retrouva ses esprits et son instinct de protection à l'évocation du prénom de sa fiancée.

- Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu en es arrivé là, à cause de tes sentiments pour cette petite dinde ? enragea son père, ses iris prenant une teinte encore plus glaciale.

- Ne t'avise pas de parler d'elle sur ce ton, le prévint son fils d'une voix acerbe, en se levant.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Aller pleurer dans ses jupes ? tonna Bass senior.

Chuck accusa la coup et carra la mâchoire.

- Peut-être que si tu passais un peu moins de temps sous ses jupes, justement, tu aurais su te concentrer sur ce qui était le plus important ! l'accusa encore son père.

- Je sais ce qui est le plus important pour moi ! riposta le jeune homme.

- Visiblement ce n'est pas ton héritage ! Je suis obligé de quitter ma retraite et de revenir parce que tu as ruiné tout ce pourquoi j'ai travaillé pendant toutes ces années. A cause de toi, Bass Industrie est sur le point de sombrer ! J'aurai dû laisser les rennes à Jack !

- Je me suis attelé de mon mieux à faire fructifier ce que tu m'as laissé, se défendit Chuck.

Il n'avait même pas terminé ses études secondaires, encore moins reçu un quelconque diplôme, et avait plongé tête la première pour relever le défi, à dix-huit ans, à peine.

- Il faut croire que ton mieux, ce n'est pas grand chose, le rabroua Bart. Mais je n'aurais pas dû m'attendre à autre chose de ta part que la médiocrité à laquelle tu m'as habitué !

- Grâce à moi, l'entreprise a fait de nombreux bénéfices, rétorqua son fils qui regagnait de son aplomb et de son mordant, sa confusion et sa joie de retrouver son père étant à présent totalement annihilées par ses reproches et son attitude agressive à son égard et à celle de Blair. J'ai même acheter mon premier hôtel à vingt ans alors que toi ...

- C'est grâce à moi que tu as acquis cet immeuble, la seule chose que tu as faite, c'est utiliser MON argent pour le redécorer !

- Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai conclu de nombreux marchés qui ont été profitable à BI et ...

- Tu as tout perdu ! Parce que tu as passé ton temps à pleurnicher après Blair Waldorf. Tu as laissé l'entreprise dépérir pendant plus de trois mois, il y a deux ans. Il y a, à peine six mois, tu as payé sa dote, ce qui nous cause pratiquement la faillite aujourd'hui. Si tu ne t'étais pas mêlé de ça, la famille Grimaldi n'aurait pas usé de représailles et BI ne se retrouverait pas dans dans cette situation. Tu as déjà perdu l'Empire, je ne vois pas de quoi il y à être fier, sans parler du nouveau projet sur lequel tu travaillais. Je ne te laisserai pas dilapider mon œuvre pour une fille.

- Cette fille, comme tu dis, c'est la femme que j'aime, la mère de ...

- Je te savais faible, mais je ne te pensais pas si stupide ! cracha son père avec dédain. Ne vois-tu pas qu'elle ne fait que jouer avec toi ? Tu es prêt à tout sacrifier pour elle, même à hypothéquer ton avenir. Seulement, elle fera la même chose que les autres fois. Quand elle n'aura plus besoin de toi, elle t'abandonnera.

_Exactement comme ta mère l'a fait avec moi_, ajouta-t-il intérieurement.

- Elle ne m'abandonnera pas, au contraire de toi ! Nous sommes fiancés, nous allons nous marier.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle voudra de toi maintenant que tu n'as plus rien ? Tu es encore plus idiot que ce que je croyais ! Tu n'as plus aucune valeur à ses yeux, à présent.

- Ça suffit ! hurla l'intéressée en s'avançant dans la pièce, tremblante de colère.

Elle s'y était précipitée dés que les mots étaient sortis en vrac de la bouche de Jack. Georgina les avait remis dans l'ordre, mais Blair s'était ruée dans le bureau de la direction à l'instant où les mots « Chuck » « Bart » et « vivant » avaient été assemblés, sans prendre le temps d'écouter le reste.

- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez, invectiva-t-elle le ressuscité. Parce que **vous** ne lui avez jamais accordé la moindre valeur. Et c'est la plus grande erreur de toute votre vie !

- Blair ... entama Chuck pour la calmer bien qu'il ait lui-même les plus grandes difficultés à conserver un tant soit peu son sang froid.

Il voulait surtout éviter qu'elle assiste à ça. Son père savait le rabaisser mieux que personne et l'humiliation n'en serait que plus grande devant elle.

- Tu as besoin d'elle pour te défendre ? se gaussa-t-il, de fait. Comme s'est touchant ! Maman l'oie veut protéger son vilain petit canard !

- Ferme-là, éructa-t-il, menaçant.

C'était une chose que son père s'en prenne à lui, mais il ne permettrait pas qu'il fasse du mal à la femme qu'il aimait.

Pourtant, il était déjà trop tard, les mots avaient atteint la brune en pleine face ... et en plein cœur.

Chuck la vit flancher. En moins d'une seconde, il fut près d'elle et agrippa sa main.

Elle pressa ses phalanges si fort contre les siennes qu'elles devinrent blanches. Elle cligna des paupières pour refouler ses larmes et darda un regard aussi brûlant que de la lave en fusion sur le vieil homme.

- Tu vas vraiment prendre le parti d'une étrangère contre ton propre père, la seule famille ...

- Ne parle pas de famille ! s'indigna Chuck. Tu n'as pas la moindre conception de ce que mot signifie. **ELLE **est ma famille ! Elle l'est bien plus que tu ne l'a jamais été et que tu ne le seras jamais, elle est tout pour moi et bien plus encore.

* * *

**Dimanche 17 juin 2012 : 01h11**

- Jack, as-tu la moindre idée d'où se trouve Charles ? Ça fait un bon moment que je le cherche, demanda Lily en apercevant l'oncle de son fils adoptif dans l'embrasure de la porte depuis le corridor.

La soirée tirait à sa fin et elle souhaitait saluer les heureux fiancés avant de partir. Elle espérait bien les voir au brunch du lendemain.

- OH ! MON DIEU ! s'écria-t-elle médusée en prenant connaissance des personnes dans la pièce et d'une en particulier.

* * *

**Dimanche 17 juin 2012 : 02h47**

Serena absorba une nouvelle gorgée de camomille, assise auprès de sa meilleure amie sur le sofa dans le salon du penthouse Van Der Woodsen - Humphrey.

- Je n'en reviens pas de toutes les horreurs qu'il a proférées alors qu'il n'a pas vu son fils depuis plus de deux ans, commenta Blair encore secouée par les propos qu'elle avait surpris avant d'intervenir, au comble de la rage.

- C'est Bart, énonça avec évidence la jolie blonde dont les traits étaient toujours tendus.

Elle intégrait lentement la nouvelle à son tour.

Les choses s'étaient passées si rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'enregistrer toutes les informations.

Sa mère s'était évanouie en découvrant son défunt mari bien vivant et avait été amenée ici après l'intervention d'un médecin.

Rufus était avec elle dans leur chambre en ce moment même, tandis que Chuck et Jack s'étaient enfermés dans l'étude, qui était autrefois le bureau de Bart, pour débattre de la situation.

Lily avait catégoriquement refusé de se rendre à la clinique. Le docteur Rush avait d'ailleurs conclu à un malaise vagal et lui avait ordonné le repos mais avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'elle ne courait aucun danger. Il n'y avait donc aucune crainte à avoir pour sa santé.

Néanmoins chacun avait rallié le camp de base en apprenant la nouvelle de la résurrection de Bartholomew Bass qui courrait déjà dans sur les réseaux sociaux et ferait sans aucun doute la première page de chaque éditorial dés le lendemain matin.

Nate avait débarqué, il y a moins d'une demi-heure, en signe de soutien et avait découvert les deux amies d'enfance discutant sur le canapé du salon ainsi que ... Georgina Sparks qui se servait un verre de Chardonnay dans la cuisine ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire là ?_

Il éluda la question, Georgina avait le don de s'incruster où elle voulait quand elle voulait sans qu'il n'y ait la moindre logique apparente. Elle avait fait de même la nuit de l'accident en débarquant à l'hôpital.

Ça lui réchauffait le cœur de voir la blonde et la brune partager un moment d'intimité.

Serena travaillait avec lui au _Spectator_ et ils se voyaient donc tous les jours ou presque. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis que Diana avaient quitté New York et qu'ils avaient, ensembles, réussi à arracher des aveux à Tripp concernant son implication dans l'accident tragique qui avait tant coûté à leurs amis.

Le jeune homme aux yeux clairs s'en voulait énormément. Même si ce n'était pas lui le responsable, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était la cible de son cousin et que les conséquences des actes de ce dernier étaient irréversibles.

Serena et lui s'étaient peu à peu retrouvés en tête à tête, Chuck et Blair s'isolant du reste du monde la plus part du temps. Bien sûr, son meilleur ami passait pratiquement chaque jour au penthouse de l'_Empire_ mais il soupçonnait que ce soit plus par obligation envers Monkey que pour passer du temps avec lui.

Nate n'avait cependant pas désarmé et continuait à faire parler de son mieux l'héritier Bass, dont le monde s'était littéralement effondré dans tous les sens du terme.

Il avait assisté à sa descente aux enfers plus d'une fois dans leur adolescence mais celle-ci n'avait rien de commun.

Chuck ne s'était pas enfui. Il n'avait pas non plus plongé dans l'alcool et les drogues ou les bras des prostituées pour échapper aux affres de ses tourments.

Non, il avait tenu bon et s'était érigé en défenseur de Blair, se cramponnant au fait qu'elle ait besoin de lui.

C'était certainement ce qui l'avait empêché de se laisser aller au désespoir, conscient qu'il ne pouvait se permettre une telle chose sans emmener la brune à qui appartenait son cœur avec lui dans les profondeurs des abîmes s'il s'y laissait sombrer.

- Tu étais au courant pour la dote ? questionna Blair, ses jambes repliées sous elle, caressant distraitement la tête de Monkey posée sur ses genoux.

Nate acquiesça en silence.

Il avait seulement eu l'occasion de croiser la brune une dizaine de fois, à peine, durant les derniers mois, la dernière étant l'après-midi même à l'Empire. Il avait été abasourdi de voir le diamant qui brillait à son doigt.

C'était la meilleure chose qui pouvaient arriver à ses amis. Par contre, la réapparition de Bart, il en était tout ce qu'il y a de moins certain. Nul doute que cela ramènerait Chuck sur des chemins qu'il tentait d'éviter depuis qu'il avait entrepris sa thérapie. Il espérait que tous les progrès de son meilleur ami ne seraient pas réduits à néant en un claquement de doigt du grand manitou.

Il posa ses prunelles azur dans celles, noisette, de la jeune femme en face de lui. Il pouvait dire sans se tromper qu'elle formulait le même vœu.

Cette dernière rejouait dans sa tête une scène de la semaine précédente qu'elle arborait sous un nouvel angle et qui prenait tout son sens à présent.

* * *

**Samedi 16 juin 2012 : 13h10**

Eléanor Waldorf-Rose rentra chez elle les bras chargé de paquets. Elle avait passé toute la matinée à son bureau dans les locaux de Waldorf Designs.

Elle sourit en découvrant son mari assis à la cuisine, discutant avec Dorota.

- Bonjour, ma beauté, s'exclama Cyrus en l'attirant dans ses bras.

Une sensation de bien-être l'enveloppa lorsqu'elle embrassa son mari. Dire qu'elle avait passé tant d'années à se tromper sur l'importance à accorder aux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour son entourage et inversement.

Sa rencontre avec ce petit homme avait tout changé. Elle avait découvert les vrais richesses, celles du cœur, à son contact.

Bien entendu, elle ne se permettait pas d'être faible mais elle s'autorisait à laisser une plus grande place à ses émotions et cela lui convenait bien mieux qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

Sa fille entra dans la pièce à son tour et son cœur déborda de joie quand elle vit la sérénité sur son visage d'ange.

Blair était passé par des moments affreux, qui allaient au-delà des mots.

_Que pouvait-il y avait de plus terrible pour une mère que de perdre son enfant ? _

Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir été là pour lui tenir la main mais elle avait eu à faire ailleurs pour garantir le futur bonheur de sa fille. Elle avait été horrifiée par le comportement de la famille Grimaldi quand elle avait finalement eu vent de la réalité des choses menant à l'accident.

De plus, elle savait aussi qu'elle n'aurait pas pu lui apporter le réconfort qu'une autre personne lui avait apporté pendant toute cette période. Une personne qui avait visiblement une place prépondérante dans sa vie et dans son cœur et à qui Blair s'était raccrochée pendant sa traversée du désert.

Eléanor remercia le ciel de ne jamais avoir eu à supporter pareil calvaire.

Dieu savait pourtant qu'elle ne s'était pas reposée ni ménagée lorsqu'elle était enceinte de Blair. Elle avait toujours refusé que sa grossesse ou son rôle de mère ne la freine dans sa carrière de styliste.

Elle avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour réussir à s'imposer dans le monde de la mode et elle avait réussi, à force de ténacité, à se forger un nom et à monter sa propre société, qui était aujourd'hui synonyme de qualité et de raffinement.

Bien entendu, cela avait demandé des sacrifices et elle déplorait que ce soit sa petite fille qui en ait payé le prix. Elle avait bien conscience qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été une mère à l'écoute – souvent - pratiquement jamais, admit-elle.

Cependant ses exigences envers Blair avaient toujours eu pour but de lui inculquer à donner le meilleur d'elle-même. Une manière d'être. Le monde extérieur était rempli de dangers et de personnages qui n'étaient en rien vos amis, que du contraire.

Eléanor Farell avait débarqué d'une petite ville du Maine à dix-neuf ans, un matin de septembre, pour intégrer une des plus prestigieuse école de stylisme de Manhattan. Ce n'était pas dû à son nom, qui n'ouvrait aucune porte, mais grâce à son talent.

Elle avait obtenu une bourse pour Parsons et avait fait en sorte de ne pas faire regretter à sa propre mère d'y mettre chaque centime qu'elle s'échinait à gagner dans l'usine de volaille où elle travaillait.

Elle le lui avait rendu au centuple quand elle avait pu, après son mariage avec Harold, mais la pauvre femme n'avait pas vraiment eu l'opportunité d'en profiter car elle était décédée peu après la naissance de Blair.

Eléanor avait appris à louvoyer dans le monde tortueux de la mode, où chaque mannequin, chaque styliste, n'aspirait qu'à détrôner l'autre. Ceux qui étaient faibles étaient condamnés d'avance et elle avait veillé à ce que ça n'arrive jamais à sa propre fille. Sans doute un peu trop durement, mais son but avait été atteint.

- Maman, Cyrus, nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer, déclara Blair en se plantant devant eux, Chuck à ses côtés.

Son beau-père posa le petit sablé qu'il avait entre les mains (tout chaud sorti du four par Dorota) et releva la tête alors que sa mère émergeait de sa rêverie pour l'écouter.

Soudain les mots se coincèrent dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Les souvenirs d'une autre annonce identique brisant quelque peu son élan et faisant remonté en elle une anxiété qu'elle s'efforça de repousser au plus profond d'elle-même.

_Louis ne lui gâcherait pas ce moment !_

- J'ai demandé votre fille en mariage, annonça Chuck en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Elle posa ses yeux dans les siens et il y lut la gratitude qu'elle éprouvait.

_Décidément, quelque soit la situation, il était toujours là pour la secourir, en toutes circonstances_, pensa-t-elle et cela amena d'autres larmes à ses cils qu'elle refoula d'un clignement de paupières.

Elle leva sa main gauche de manière à dévoiler la pierre qui ornait l'anneau d'or _Harry Winston_ que Chuck avait glisser à son annulaire il y a quelques heures à peine.

Eléanor en resta sans voix. Elle n'ignorait pas les sentiments du jeune homme pour sa fille. Bien qu'elle en ait douté par le passé, après la manière dont il avait agi pendant tous ces mois, elle ne pouvait plus remettre en cause qu'il avait le bien-être de Blair à cœur et qu'il le faisait passer en priorité.

- Toutes mes félicitations, éclata de joie Cyrus en se levant pour envelopper les deux jeunes gens dans une accolade chaleureuse.

Dorota, elle, trépignait sur place comme une petite fille.

- Miss Blair, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous, dit-elle quand le petit homme les relâcha après avoir réclamé une deuxième embrase en s'exclamant qu'une ce n'était pas assez.

La domestique attira également la jeune-fille dans ses bras pour la serrer contre sa poitrine.

- Et pour vous aussi Monsieur Chuck, ajouta-t-elle en posant un regard bien veillant sur le jeune homme.

La brunette se tourna vers sa mère qui n'avait pas bougé et la vit essuyer une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

- Maman, s'attendrit-elle.

C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'elle voyait sa mère se laisser aller ainsi et son cœur de petite fille fondit.

- Viens là, dit Eléanor en s'avançant pour la serrer sur son cœur également.

Chuck et Cyrus échangèrent un sourire entendu tandis que Dorota s'empressait d'aller chercher une bouteille de _Don Pérignon_, le préféré de Blair, pour fêter l'événement.

La bonne poussa un couinement de surprise en découvrant un corniaud couché derrière la porte battante.

Le chien se leva pour rejoindre son maître dés qu'il l'aperçut.

- Hello, mon beau, qui es-tu ? questionna immédiatement Cyrus en le gratifiant d'une généreuse caresse sur le flan.

- Monkey, répondit Chuck alors que ce dernier agitait frénétiquement la queue pour signifier qu'il appréciait hautement le geste du vieil homme. Je l'emmène chez Lily mais Blair ne pouvait pas attendre pour vous annoncer la nouvelle.

- Et vous avez bien fait, affirma Eléanor en ouvrant ses bras à son futur beau-fils, à la plus grande stupéfaction de tous.

La styliste savait parfaitement ce qu'elle devait à l'héritier Bass. Son attention constante avait permis à Blair de traverser la pire période de sa vie. Même si elle s'était rapidement envolée pour la France afin de croiser le fer avec la princesse Sophie tandis que son mari s'associait à Harold pour éplucher le contrat signé lors des fiançailles avec Louis, elle était restée informée de la situation par la domestique fidèle.

Malheureusement, cette harpie avait été féroce et intraitable et les avocats avaient été dans l'impossibilité de contester le document qui prévoyait le paiement d'une dote en cas de rupture d'engagement d'une quelconque manière.

Sans l'intervention financière du jeune homme qui se trouvait devant elle, elle aurait été obligée de choisir entre sa fille et la compagnie qu'elle avait fondée de ses propres mains.

Même si elle ne doutait pas un instant que cette fois, c'est la première qui l'aurait emporté sans aucune hésitation, elle n'en demeurerait pas moins éternellement reconnaissante à celui-ci de lui avoir épargner ça et d'avoir sauver Blair des griffes de la famille Grimaldi.

Le bouchon du champagne sauta avec un _pop_ sonore et Dorota remplit les coupes pour les distribuer à tout un chacun.

- Mes félicitations, reprirent en cœur le couple Waldorf-Rose en levant leur verre.

- A vous deux, ajouta Eléanor en posant les yeux sur Chuck, lui signifiant qu'elle donnait sa pleine approbation à leur union.

* * *

**Dimanche 17 juin 2012 : 4h08**

Dans la pénombre de la nuit, Chuck passa ses mains sur son visage, assis sur le rebord du lit, dans son ancienne chambre au penthouse Van Der Woodsen – Humphrey.

Il avait toujours du mal à accepter ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Jack et lui avait passé plusieurs heures à revenir sur les détails de la « mort » de Bart pour comprendre comment il avait réussi à les gruger de cette manière.

_Qu'y avait-il donc dans le cercueil qui avait été enseveli à côté de celui de sa mère biologique ? _

Un sourire cynique se dessina sur son visage.

_Y avait-il jamais eu quelqu'un d'enterrer là ? _

_Toute sa vie n'était que mensonge, depuis toujours. _

Il sentit le matelas bouger sous le déplacement du poids de Blair qui se relevait pour s'asseoir juste derrière lui et elle passa ses bras autour de son torse pour poser son menton sur son épaule, à la base de sa nuque.

- Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-elle après avoir embrasser tendrement sa joue.

Il noua ses mains aux siennes.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en repensant aux mots que son père avait prononcés et qui avaient plus que certainement déchiré le cœur de sa belle.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour son comportement, chuchota-t-elle en caressant le dos de sa main de son pouce. En fait, tu dois cesser de t'excuser sans arrêt.

Il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres sans répondre.

- C'est moi qui suis désolée, continua-t-elle. C'est à cause de moi s'il est en colère après toi. Si tu n'avais pas payé cette dote ...

- Je serais devenu fou de te savoir mariée à cet ignoble type, la coupa-t-il. Je ne regrette pas une seconde la décision que j'ai prise. Si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter une seule seconde.

- Mais, ça te coûte l'Empire. Je suis bien placée pour savoir ce que cet hôtel représente pour toi.

- Il ne représente rien pour moi si tu n'es pas là. Je l'ai appris à mes dépends. Je l'ai acheté parce que tu croyais en moi, ricana-t-il. Je savais à quoi je m'exposais en signant le chèque. J'ai choisi de perdre l'_Empire_, je donnerais n'importe quoi, je donnerais tout pour toi, mon père à raison sur ce point.

- Chuck, tu sais que rien de ce qu'il a dit ce soir n'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se contenta de jouer avec ses phalanges dans le silence.

Blair relâcha son étreinte et s'étendit pour illuminer la pièce avec la lampe de chevet puis revint s'installer à côté de lui et le prit par les épaules pour le faire pivoter sur le droite afin de lui faire face.

- Chuck, regarde-moi.

Il leva les yeux sur elle et le cœur de la brune coula à pic. Il y avait tellement de douleur et de honte qui y dansaient.

Il ferma les yeux, il ne pouvait pas soutenir son regard.

_Son père avait raison. _

_Bart avait toujours raison. _

_Il était si stupide. _

_Il avait demandé Blair en mariage mais il n'avait plus rien à lui offrir. Il avait pratiquement ruiné l'entreprise en sortant la jeune femme de son union avec cet horrible individu qui menaçait de la retenir prisonnière contre son gré. _

_Comment pourrait-il lui assurer la vie à laquelle elle avait droit maintenant ? _

- Chuck, regarde-moi, réclama-t-elle à nouveau.

Elle encadra son visage de ses mains, les posant sur les arrêtes de sa mâchoire et l'obligea à relevé la tête.

- Regarde-moi, répéta-t-elle encore.

Il ouvrit lentement les paupières pour accéder à sa requête. Il n'avait aucun endroit où se cacher de toute manière.

- Chuck Bass, tu es un homme extra-ordinaire. Bien meilleur que ton père ne le sera jamais. Tu es la meilleure chose qui soit jamais arrivée dans ma vie, affirma-t-elle en plongeant ses iris noisette dans les siens.

Elle vit une lueur pointer dans le fond de sa rétine et ça l'encouragea à continuer.

- Ne laisse pas Bart te faire douter de toi. Tu as pris les rennes de l'entreprise alors que tu n'étais même pas majeur. Tu as réalisé des profits et tu as mené la société à un niveau qu'elle n'avait jamais atteint. Le seule raison pour laquelle elle est en difficulté aujourd'hui, c'est parce que tu as choisi de me faire passer en priorité, pas parce que tes capacités sont à remettre en cause.

- Et je recommencerais sans même y réfléchir un instant, lui assura-t-il à nouveau.

- Tu recommenceras, oui, approuva-t-elle. Tu as relevé le défi quand ton père ta légué Bass Industrie et tu peux le refaire encore. Tu as dis que tu avais acheté l'_Empire_ parce que je croyais en toi. Et bien, rien n'a changé, je crois toujours en toi, encore plus qu'avant. Je sais que tu es bien plus que ce que ton père veut te faire croire. Il t'a menti sur beaucoup de chose dans ta vie, pour ne pas dire tout et il te ment sur ça aussi.

Elle le vit hésiter, ses paroles faisant leur chemin en lui.

- La seule chose qui ait jamais été réelle dans ma vie, c'est toi et moi, déclara-t-il presqu'à voix basse.

- Pense-tu que je serais tombée amoureuse d'un incapable ou d'un moins que rien ? demanda-t-elle avec une répugnance non feinte à cette simple idée. Tant qu'on y est pourquoi pas d'un pauvre type de Brooklyn !

Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à cette supposition des plus infamantes.

- Non, Blair Waldorf ne se contenterait pas d'un article de seconde classe. Elle choisit toujours le meilleur, répondit-il avec sincérité.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait, déclama-t-elle d'un air suffisant. Ce qui implique que puisque je t'ai choisi **toi**, tu es le meilleur, toutes catégories confondues. Alors si tu oublies encore qui tu es, souviens-toi que je suis Blair Waldorf et que j'ai choisi de passer le reste de ma vie avec **toi**.

Elle déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres et il se laissa tomber en arrière sur son oreiller, l'entraînant avec lui.

- Dans toutes les catégories ? releva-t-il avec malice.

Il laissa ses mains s'insinuer sous sa nuisette lavande et elle frissonna au contact de ses doigts sur la peau nue de ses cuisses.

Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle inclina la tête sur le côté pour donner un meilleur accès de son cou à ses lèvres.

- Le meilleur des meilleurs, haleta-t-elle en tirant sur le col de son pyjama en soie, occasionnant la perte d'un ou deux boutons dans son geste impatient.


	9. Chapter 8

Merci Moozanna & miss-acacia84.

* * *

**Para 8**

**Dimanche 17 juin 2012 : 9h21**

Lily Rhodes – Van Der Woodsen – Bass – Humphrey ouvrit un œil et roula dans les bras de son mari, refusant de quitter son lit.

_Mais Rufus était-il encore son mari légalement ? _

_Ou était-ce Bart ?_

Elle grimaça, les souvenirs de la veille étaient bien présents dans sa mémoire.

_Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Leur faire ça ? _

Bon, cela partait d'un geste noble de sa part. Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'était enfui avec une de ses maîtresses. Il avait fait son devoir et témoigné dans une affaire d'importance, d'après les dires de Charles. Mais tout de même, cela plaçait ses deux derniers mariages dans une situation des plus ambiguës.

Rufus replia un bras sur elle et déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

- Prête à affronter le monde ?

Elle soupira.

_Avait-elle le choix ?_

Elle jeta un œil au cadran de son réveil. Il était temps de se lever. Elle avait prévu un brunch pour ce matin et vu les circonstances, il serait des plus bizarroïdes.

La chose qui lui réchauffait le cœur, c'est que Charles avait accepter de se réinstaller dans le penthouse plutôt que dans la suite 1812. Et bien qu'elle sache d'avance qu'il passerait le plus clair de son temps chez les Waldorf avec sa fiancée, elle était heureuse de pouvoir partager un peu de son temps avec lui.

Ça la rassurait de le savoir si près. Ainsi, elle pourrait mieux veiller sur lui. Non pas que Charles se laisserait materner, mais au moins, elle serait à même de lui témoigner son soutien dans cette soudaine résurrection.

D'après la scène qu'elle avait interrompue hier, elle en déduisait que Bart ne lui avait pas annoncé son retour en lui ouvrant les bras. Il n'avait franchement pas besoin de ça en plus du reste. Quoi que cela pourrait être la solution aux dissensions aux seins du conseil.

Une fois que Bart aurait réitéré sa confiance en son fils devant les membres de celui-ci, les choses se résoudraient certainement d'elles-mêmes et il ne serait plus d'actualité de voter pour le maintient ou non de son siège à la direction de la société.

* * *

**Dimanche 17 juin 2012 : 9h36**

Serena dessina les fossettes de Nate du bout de son ongle verni de rose tendre. Son rêve avait l'air des plus agréables pour qu'il sourie comme ça.

Il ouvrit la bouche et happa sa phalange entre ses lèvres.

Elle hoqueta de surprise.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-il en se tournant sur le côté et en passant une de ses jambes sur les siennes, longues et galbées à souhait, la maintenant à moitié sous lui.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle en plantant ses prunelles azur dans celles du jeune homme.

- Bien dormi ? s'enquit-elle.

- Et toi ?

- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas si bien profité de mon lit, répondit-elle un peu grivoise.

_Est-ce qu'il ressentait la même chose ? Il n'avait pas apporter de réponse à sa question._

Après sa rupture avec Diana, elle n'avait pas voulu se jeter sur lui. Elle réprima un grognement à l'idée que cette dernière soit de retour en tant qu'investisseur au journal.

_Pourvu que cela ne change pas la donne !_

Mais le beau capitaine de lacrosse était dans son lit ce matin et pas ailleurs.

Elle-même avait mis un frein à ses aventures irréfléchies avec les hommes depuis un petit temps.

L'attitude de Dan l'avait beaucoup choquée et son départ forcé, suite au retour de bâton qu'il avait essuyé après avoir trahi, à la fois Chuck et Blair, mais aussi, Nate et elle par extension, l'avait laissée quelque peu perplexe.

Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que Dan, le gentil Dan, celui qu'elle avait fait entrer dans leur monde, y sèmerait le chaos en s'associant avec Louis pour mieux se venger des responsables du départ de sa sœur.

Elle s'était sentie si idiote de lui avoir fait confiance et d'être en quelque sorte celle qui lui avait permis de s'infiltrer parmi eux en lui ouvrant tout grand la porte. Et surtout, elle avait été horrifiée de constater jusqu'où la situation avait dégénérer.

Trafiquer un test de paternité, faire croire à sa nouvelle amitié avec les deux intéressés quand il n'en n'était rien en réalité. Jamais, elle n'aurait pu concevoir que Daniel Humphrey, la justice et la droiture incarnées, soit capable de telles ignominies.

Dire qu'elle avait été jalouse de Blair quand elle avait appris qu'elle avait échangé un baiser avec lui ! Puis ensuite, elle avait eu du mal à accepter leur amitié soudaine. Elle avait eu l'impression de les perdre tous les deux.

Mais il n'en n'était rien en réalité, Dan n'était pas sincère (_l'avait-il seulement jamais été ?_) et elle s'en voulait de l'avoir défendu si souvent auprès de B. Elle avait réellement eu un coup de cœur pour lui lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, mais l'esprit étroit du jeune homme et ses jugements arbitraires sur sa manière de vivre et ses comportements avaient vite mis un terme à leur relation.

Néanmoins, elle avait longtemps hésité entre lui et Nate. Elle savait à présent pour qui palpitait son cœur. Elle se soupçonnait même aujourd'hui de s'être tourner vers Dan pour échapper à ses sentiments envers le beau joueur de lacrosse, qui était à l'époque toujours le petit-ami de sa meilleure amie.

Elle avait énormément de remords pour ses actions passées et c'est la raison première qui l'avait poussée à aider Nate dans ses recherches après l'accident. Ils avaient fait équipe pour déstabiliser Tripp et lui faire avouer ses fautes et cela avait un peu allégé sa conscience.

Cela avait aussi favorisé un énième rapprochement entre eux mais elle n'avait pas voulu s'y précipiter. D'une part parce que son ami sortait d'une histoire compliquée avec une couguar (encore une, et pas des moindre !) et qu'elle ne voulait pas être un lot de consolation.

Non, s'ils devaient se remettre ensemble, elle voulait que cela se fasse en douceur. Elle souhaitait mettre toutes les chances de leur côté. Parce qu'elle savait que ce serait la dernière et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de la rater.

Et puis l'héritier Archibald l'avait embauchée au _Spectator_ et elle refusait d'être la fille qui avait eu le job (et le gardait) car elle couchait avec le boss. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ça non plus. Il était plus que temps pour elle de trouver sa voie et elle se sentait bien à la rédaction de ses chroniques.

En plus ils formaient vraiment une bonne équipe (et pas seulement niveau boulot) C'était la raison pour laquelle leur association s'était prolongée et leur amitié, leurs sentiments s'étaient intensifiés.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés un peu perdus quand Blair et Chuck s'étaient repliés sur eux-même, surtout Blair. Elle était tombée dans une dépression sévère et la blonde se sentait vraiment inutile car elle était dans l'incapacité d'apaiser les souffrances de sa meilleure amie.

Personne ne le pouvait, sauf peut-être Chuck, qui semblait être le seul à avoir un impact sur elle. Le seul qu'elle accepte de voir et sur qui la brune s'était entièrement reposée au long de toutes ses semaines de douleurs.

Nathaniel et elle s'étaient donc retrouvés plus ou moins désemparés devant leur inaptitude à aider leurs amis et s'étaient naturellement tournés l'un vers l'autre pour compenser un peu le manque, mais pas seulement.

Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_Cela voulait donc dire qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir partager ses draps,_ en déduit-elle.

Tant mieux ! Parce qu'elle n'éprouvait aucun remord à l'y avoir incité.

La nuit n'avait pas commencé sous les meilleurs auspices, chacun ayant été ébranlé par le retour inopiné du plus froid des beaux-pères qu'elle ait jamais eu.

Elle grimaça, elle ne voulait surtout pas penser à ça en l'instant présent. Elle préférait de loin se concentrer sur le bel Archibald qui glissait lentement, mais sûrement, sa main vers un point bien précis de son anatomie.

Elle haleta quand il atteint sa destination et se promit d'être le plus silencieuse possible pour ne pas alerter sa mère et Rufus, qui devaient être sur le pied de guerre pour préparer le brunch prévu.

* * *

**Dimanche 17 juin 2012 : 9h56**

Blair se réveilla lentement dans les bras de son fiancé mais ne bougea pas. Sa tête posée sur son pectoral gauche lui permettait d'écouter les coups sourds des battements dans sa poitrine.

Elle aimait ce bruit rythmé, rassurant. Elle inhala la fragrance résiduelle de son parfum boisé et la laissa s'instiller en elle.

_Dieu ! Qu'elle raffolait de cette sensation quand elle s'éveillait au creux de lui. _

Elle ne s'en lasserait jamais. Elle en profiterait chaque matin jusqu'au dernier. _Elle serait bientôt Madame Charles Bartholomew Bass,_ sourit-elle. Mais ses traits se figèrent puis laissèrent place à une mimique renfrognée.

_Bart ! _

Les mots horribles qu'il avait plastronnés la veille résonnèrent à ses oreilles.

Mais elle ne le laisserait pas détruire tout ce que Chuck avait reconstruit en lui. Il avait travaillé sur lui-même pour devenir meilleur, pour se débarrasser des stigmates que son père lui avait infligés tout au long de son enfance et de son adolescence. Il avait bataillé trop dur contre lui-même pour qu'elle permette à qui que ce soit d'annihiler les résultats obtenus.

Ce ne serait certainement pas de tout repos mais elle était prête à se lancer dans l'arène si c'était ce à quoi Bart Bass la contraignait. Elle avait fini de se lamenter sur elle-même et elle retrouvait son goût pour le sang.

Elle s'érigerait contre son père s'il s'entêtait à déstabiliser l'homme avec qui elle souhaitait passer le reste de sa vie. Il avait bien assez souffert et elle veillerait à ce que plus personne ne le heurte, quand bien même il s'agissait du grand Bartholomew Bass - spécialement quand il s'agissait du grand Bartholomew Bass !

Elle se lova inconsciemment un peu plus contre son fiancé et fronça son nez dans la toison de son torse.

_Dieu ! Qu'elle adorait cet arôme !_

Chuck l'enveloppa de son bras, la collant encore un peu plus à lui et déposa un baiser léger sur la racine de ses cheveux.

_Comment s'y prenait-elle pour avoir une odeur si délicieuse dés le matin ? _

Il s'était totalement enticher de cette senteur subtile de citron qui subsistait dans sa chevelure. Ça le rendait pratiquement dingue quand elle sortait de la douche. Il usait et abusait de n'importe quel prétexte pour l'y rejoindre.

_Bon ok ! Pas seulement à cause de son shampoing._

_Tout en elle le rendait totalement fou !_

Il aurait pu passer le reste de sa vie dans ce lit avec elle. A la réflexion, il ne désirait rien d'autre. La sentir tout contre lui, dans ses bras et étudier chaque centimètre carré de sa peau encore et encore était amplement suffisant à son bonheur.

Malheureusement pour lui, c'était une utopie.

Son smartphone retentit et il grogna de mécontentement. _Qui pouvait avoir idée d'appeler à ... _10:01, indiquait le réveil près de son lit.

_Ce n'était pas vraiment le petit matin effectivement ! _

Il soupira et chercha d'un main aveugle son BlackBerry qui s'était remis à sonner sur la table de nuit. Il décrocha et porta le combiné à son oreille en ronchonnant. _Il valait mieux pour lui que l'interlocuteur ait une bonne raison d'insister !_

- Chuck ! aboya la voix de Bart à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Blair entendit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et sentit tout son corps se raidir.

Elle releva instinctivement la tête et le vit déglutir.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus d'informations pour connaître le responsable de cette intrusion dans leur cocon de douceur et d'intimité.

Elle se dégagea de lui en se relevant sur un coude, tandis qu'il passait une main sur son visage, soudain crispé, en étouffant un soupir d'exaspération et d'appréhension mélangées.

Il raccrocha presque immédiatement et ferma les paupières.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? interrogea-t-elle en passant sa paume sur sa tempe dans l'intention d'apaiser un peu la tension qui venait de s'emparer de lui.

- Il s'invite au brunch ! bougonna-t-il, se sentant impuissant devant ce qui l'attendait.

Elle reposa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule puis se cala de son mieux contre son corps et glissa ses doigts sous l'étoffe soyeuse qui faisait office de frontière entre leurs peaux.

- On dirait que tu vas avoir besoin d'une intervention d'urgence, sourit-elle sournoisement en se penchant pour déposer un chapelet de baisers sur son abdomen alors que sa main s'infiltrait déjà dans l'élastique de son bas de pyjama.

Il émit un grognement guttural qu'elle jugea être un assentiment et elle se délecta d'avance du temps qui les séparaient encore de l'inévitable.

* * *

**Dimanche 17 juin 2012 : 11h19**

Bart Bass appuya sur le dernier bouton au moment où les portes se refermaient. Il n'ignorait pas ce à quoi il allait être confronté.

Sa femme, remariée avec ce chanteur à la gomme, vivait dans le luxe grâce à son argent, dans leur ancien appartement. Elle avait à peine attendu que son corps soit froid pour se jeter sans vergogne sur son amant et s'afficher devant l'UES à son bras.

Cerise sur le gâteau, elle avait adopté son propre fils. Celui qui était censé être son successeur. Celui qui deviendrait un jour le maître du jeu.

A bien y réfléchir, son corps n'était pas froid (où l'était-il depuis toujours ?) et son héritier avait déjà repris le flambeau.

Mais il allait y remettre bon ordre.

Bartholomew Bass avait pourtant pensé s'y être pris comme il le fallait pour faire comprendre à son descendant que les sentiments, spécialement ceux des femmes, n'étaient rien d'autre que des chimères.

Au début, il avait eu tellement de mal, ne fut-ce qu'à le regarder.

Il ressemblait bien trop à Évelyne. Il avait ses yeux et chaque fois qu'il posait les siens sur ce gamin, il se rappelait combien il avait été faible.

Il se sourit cyniquement.

_Comme avait-il pu se laisser manipuler par cette femme ? _

Lui qui savait pourtant combien elles peuvent être reptiliennes et venimeuses.

_Sa propre mère ne l'avait-elle pas abandonné entre les mains d'un père violent pour aller vivre une vie plus heureuse ailleurs ? _

_Sans l'emmener, sans même prendre la peine de se retourner. _

Il franchit le seuil de son ancienne résidence et carra la mâchoire. Revêtant le masque d'une expression faciale totalement lisse, ne dévoilant aucune émotion.

_Les sentiments vous menaient toujours à votre perte._

Il tendit son manteau à l'employée qui s'était présentée devant lui et pénétra dans l'arène.

Ils étaient tous attablés là.

Sa veuve, son chanteur raté, son fils et cette fille pour qui cet idiot était prêt à faire n'importe quoi (tel père, tel fils ! Mais il veillerait à ce qu'il ne reproduise pas ses erreurs, bien qu'il soit sans aucun doute déjà trop tard) et même l'héritier Archibald, assis aux côtés de Serena.

- Quelle jolie réunion de famille, ironisa-t-il lorsqu'ils tournèrent tous la tête dans sa direction.

* * *

**Dimanche 17 juin 2012 : 11h21**

Blair sentit son fiancé se raidir et le vit carrer la mâchoire.

Malgré ses tentatives, elle avait été incapable de l'empêcher de ruminer depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la chambre. Il avait accepté sans rechigné sa première idée pour occuper ses pensées.

Il était Chuck Bass !

Mais au-delà de ça, l'ombre de Bart planait sur eux comme un vautour qui tournoie au-dessus de sa proie, attendant patiemment sa mise à mort.

Elle glissa sa main sur la sienne mais il s'écarta d'elle ostensiblement sans même en avoir conscience.

Son père avait toujours cet ascendant sur lui.

Dés l'instant où il croisait son regard, il redevenait instantanément le petit garçon qui le suppliait pour quelques miettes de son temps. Pour une lueur d'approbation dans son regard bleu, si différent du sien, à défaut d'autre chose.

- Je vois que tout le monde est réuni, commenta encore le dernier venu en le toisant.

La culpabilité l'envahit aussitôt.

_Il ne faisait pas partie de cette famille. Il n'aurait pas dû être là. _

Si son père ne s'était pas fait passé pour mort afin de les protéger, Lily et lui se seraient séparés et elle ne serait jamais devenue sa mère adoptive.

Les seules personnes qui constituaient sa vraie famille étaient Bart et Jack. Ce qui n'était pas des plus réjouissants.

Ses phalanges se crispèrent autour de son verre de jus d'orange quand il le reposa sur la table.

Un éclat de lumière attira son attention et une petite voix lui souffla tout autre chose, qui lui permit de retrouver un peu de sérénité.

Le diamant qui brillait au doigt de Blair, cherchant le contact avec les siens lui rappelait qu'il avait une autre famille, bien à lui.

Il rencontra les yeux azur de son meilleur ami qui l'observait depuis l'autre côté de la table, assis à côté de Serena, dont le visage était également tendu, en raison de son inquiétude pour sa mère.

**Sa** mère, à lui aussi.

_« Tu peux toujours essayer de m'effrayer mais ça ne marchera pas. Je suis désolée de t'informer que mon amour pour toi est inconditionnel, Charles. _

_- L'amour inconditionnel est un mythe, tout comme la petite souris, les licornes et les elfes._

_- Hé bien, tu trouveras certainement ça très guimauve et bien trop cliché à ton goût, mais bien que tu sois uniquement mon fils par mariage et par adoption, je t'aime comme si tu étais le mien et je te considère comme tel dans mon cœur. Je souhaite que tu puisses éprouver ça pour quelqu'un d'autre, un jour, toi aussi. »_

Lily l'avait soutenu pendant toute cette période, ce n'était pas une utopie, ni une tromperie. Elle l'avait épaulé, elle avait été présente pour lui. Elle s'était comportée en véritable maman. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais appelée comme ça. Elle était en tout cas ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus pour lui. Et plus important encore, elle l'avait choisi délibérément, consciente de ce à quoi elle s'exposait.

Il ne lui avait pas rendu la tâche facile, mais elle avait remporté chaque étape, sans faillir, malgré ses mises à l'épreuve.

Il avait donc une famille, peu importe qu'il y soit liée par le sang ou non.

Toutes les personnes assises autour de cette table l'avait accueilli et réconforté à un moment donné, chacune à leur tour, chacune à leur manière, quand il était si seul et désœuvré émotionnellement.

Il posa sa main sur celle de sa fiancée, entremêlant leurs doigts et la chaleur de la peau de Blair se propagea jusqu'à son cœur d'homme, atteignant celui du petit garçon qu'il avait été mais ne serait plus jamais devant Bart.

Il n'était plus cet enfant, ni cet adolescent, troublé et mal aimé. Il était entouré de gens qui lui avaient prouvé qu'il méritait d'être aimé et apprécié pour ce qu'il était, tout simplement.

Il pouvait être lui, sans avoir peur de les décevoir.

Le cœur de Blair tressaillit dans sa poitrine quand il noua ses phalanges aux siennes sur la nappe blanche.

Un sourire prit involontairement place sur ses traits, tendus eux-aussi, l'air ambiant devenant soudain un peu plus respirable par ce simple geste de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Chuck cherchait son contact et lui permettait d'être là pour lui. Mieux, il s'autorisait à demander son soutient à la vue de tous, y compris son paternel. Et ça, elle en connaissait la valeur. Ça valait bien plus que n'importe quelles paroles ou déclaration d'amour.

Elle comprima légèrement ses doigts contre les siens, lui témoignant sa réponse muette et quand ses prunelles noisette rencontrèrent les siennes, ses craintes s'apaisèrent en même temps que celles de Chuck.

- Bart, articula Lily d'une voix atone.

Elle savait qu'elle devrait affronter cette situation à un moment donné mais rien n'aurait pu l'y préparer, pas même une nuit entière, ou dix, ou vingt.

- On peut se voir en privé ? grinça des dents l'intéressé.

Rufus gigota sur sa chaise et ouvrit la bouche, mais la main de son épouse (l'était-elle encore légalement?) sur sa cuisse le fit taire.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça la blonde.

* * *

**Dimanche 17 juin 2012 : 13h07**

- Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas rentrer ?

- Oui, Chuck, répondit sa fiancée en replaçant son smartphone sur la table de nuit pour la troisième fois.

Sa mère cherchait à la joindre depuis le début de l'après-midi, sans doute avait-elle pris connaissance des derniers événements elle aussi. Cependant, Blair ne se sentait pas la force de rentrer seule au penthouse Waldorf-Rose.

C'était un peu idiot, mais depuis des mois maintenant, le jeune homme avait partagé le même toit qu'elle et elle avait cette impression désagréable que si elle franchissait le seuil de son appartement en le laissant ici, cela pourrait bien se répéter trop souvent à son goût.

Elle avait tenté de lui faire prendre résidence là-bas mais elle avait échoué.

Chuck lui avait assuré qu'il était mieux qu'il s'installe officiellement chez Lily pour l'instant et que cela ne changerait en rien leurs habitudes. Ce ne serait pas définitif et il passait déjà tout son temps libre au penthouse Waldorf depuis de nombreux mois, avait-il argumenté.

De plus, ils étaient fiancés et finiraient par vivre ensemble. Leur mariage se ferait à l'été suivant, certainement en août. Ce qui leur laissait une année entière pour les préparatifs bien que la jeune femme sache parfaitement ce qu'elle désirait pour cette cérémonie qui l'unirait à l'homme de sa vie. La date n'avait encore été fixée précisément car tout avait été tellement vite depuis la veille qu'elle avait l'impression qu'une semaine entière s'était écoulée au lieu de vingt-quatre heures.

Sauf que Blair ne voulait pas attendre jusque là pour vivre avec lui. C'était beaucoup, beaucoup trop long. Elle voulait qu'ils emménagent ensembles dés que possible, seulement avec tout ce qui se passait en ce moment, elle comprenait que ce n'était pas la priorité des priorités.

C'était vrai aussi qu'elle même commençait à peine à émerger du brouillard.

Ce qui signifiait que leur mode de vie allait tout de même changer, ils n'y échapperaient pas, quoi qu'il en dise.

Terminé les journées passées à se morfondre au fond de son lit. Terminé les crises de larmes sur l'épaule de la seule personne capable de combler un tant soit peu le vide qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Terminé les heures innombrables passées lovée contre lui dans le silence.

Elle était bien décidée à reprendre sa vie en main.

Et le retour de Bart n'était pas pour appréhender les choses en douceur.

C'était la raison principale pour laquelle elle refusait de rentrer seule aujourd'hui. Elle ne quitterait pas cet endroit sans lui, il en était hors de question.

- Je te rejoins dés que possible, dit Chuck.

Il semblait capable de déchiffrer ses pensées.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait, bien sûr qu'il pouvait décrypter ses doutes et ses angoisses, il lisait en elle à livre ouvert._

- Je ne pars pas d'ici sans toi, insista-t-elle.

- C'est peut-être important, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Si c'était le cas, ma mère m'aurait laissé un message, s'entêta-t-elle.

- Blair ...

Il se posa devant elle et caressa son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

- Je ne le laisserai pas nous séparer, je te le promets.

- Il me tient pour responsable de tout ce qui est arrivé et il a raison. Si je n'avais pas eu cette idée folle de vivre mon propre conte de fée avec un prince ...

Sa lèvre inférieure trembla légèrement et il l'attira tout contre lui avant de murmurer contre son lobe.

- Nous sommes fiancés, nous allons passé le reste de notre vie tout les deux, c'est la seule chose qui compte. Peu importe ce qu'il en pense. Je me suis battu pour toi pendant tous ces mois et je ne vais pas baisser les bras maintenant que nous touchons enfin au but.

Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et laissa reposer sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

- Je t'aime, tellement, chuchota-t-elle.

- Et je t'aime aussi, mais on ne peut pas être ensemble à chaque minute. Je vais attendre que mon père et Lily aient fini puis je mettrai les choses au point avec lui. Pendant ce temps là, toi, tu vas aller voir ta mère et on se retrouve dés qu'on en a terminé chacun de notre côté, conclut-il en la serrant plus fort.

Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'il déposait un baiser sur sa chevelure puis s'écarta un peu de lui.

- On se voit tout à l'heure, affirma-t-elle. Mais avant ça, j'ai besoin de ma dose pour pouvoir survivre jusqu'à la prochaine fois, alors embrasse-moi Chuck Bass.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta sans se faire prier. Il puisait lui aussi sa force de leur union et il avait intérêt à recharger ses accus avant de se mesurer à Bart.

Il mit fin à leur baiser à regret et l'entraîna dans le couloir. S'il ne la mettait pas lui-même dans l'ascenseur, elle ne partirait jamais.

* * *

**Dimanche 17 juin 2012 : 13h09**

- **C'est Mon fils !** rugit la voix de Bart depuis le bureau qui avait été transformé en bibliothèque.

- C'est le mien aussi, contrat Lily dans l'embrasure de la porte lui faisant face à nouveau.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de poursuivre plus avant cette discussion stérile.

Passé le premier choc de la résurrection de son défunt mari, elle reprenait ses esprits. Elle ne remanierait pas sa vie entière parce qu'il avait décidé de reparaître soudainement. Elle resterait mariée à Rufus, Bart l'avait d'ores et déjà accepté. Il n'ignorait pas qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander le divorce quand il avait soudainement « disparu ».

- Lily, la prévint-il d'un ton menaçant en s'avançant vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? intervint Chuck, s'imposant entre eux en deux enjambées.

Sa mère adoptive était sur le pas de la porte, prête à mettre un terme à leur divergence d'opinion quand il avait entendu son père crier. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et il avait abandonné le bras de Blair, sur le seuil elle aussi à présent, pour s'interposer entre les deux protagonistes.

- Ton père pense que parce qu'il veut revenir s'installer dans nos vies, les choses vont redevenir identiques à ce qu'elles étaient quand il nous à laissés.

- Je ne vous ai pas laissés, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour vous protéger.

- Hé bien, c'est vraiment généreux et chevaleresque de ta part mais depuis ton départ, l'eau à coulée sous les ponts et je ne vais pas inverser le cours du temps parce que tu le souhaites, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je ne vous en laisserai pas le choix ! tonna Bart. Je suis revenu parce que c'était le chaos et je compte bien y mettre bon ordre.

- Fais ce que tu veux avec Bass Industrie, je m'en fiche, mais ne touche pas à ma famille. Je ne te laisserai pas faire, l'avertit-elle.

- Il n'est **pas** ta famille, pointa-t-il en désignant Chuck.

- Si,** il l'est**, rétorqua Lily. C'est mon fils autant que le tien et rien ne changera ça, à moins qu'il ne le désire lui-même.

Chuck sentit le regard de son père darder sur lui et son sang accéléra encore sa course dans ses veines.

_Ils se disputaient pour lui ? _

Un sentiment étrange l'envahit. Aucun de ses parents ne s'étaient jamais chamaillés à son sujet et pour cause. C'était quelque chose d'horrible et plaisant à la fois. Cette sensation que quelqu'un était prêt à se battre pour lui, pour le garder, la seule personne qui avait jamais fait ça se tenait à côté de Lily.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de sa mère adoptive qui attendait visiblement sa réponse.

- Elles sont bien plus ma famille que tu ne l'as jamais été, signifia-t-il à son paternel en désignant les deux femmes qui avaient une place prépondérante dans son cœur.

- Fils ...

- Je ne te laisserai pas réduire à néant tous les progrès que j'ai fait jusqu'ici, le coupa Chuck .

- Les progrès ? Quel progrès ? se moqua Bart. Tu as quasiment ruiner tout ce que je t'avais laissé. Tu étais prêt à tout perdre pour elle !

Ses yeux bleu acier transpercèrent Blair de part en part. S'il avait pu la tuer d'un seul regard, elle serait morte sur le champ.

- Je **suis** prêt à tout perdre pour elle ! clama Chuck. Parce que je n'ai rien de commun avec toi ! Tu penses que je suis faible, mais dévoiler ses sentiments demande bien plus de courage que tu n'en n'auras jamais. J'ai fait la chose la plus dangereuse de toute ma vie le jour où je lui ai avoué que j'étais amoureux d'elle. J'ai pris ce risque en dépit de ce que tu m'as enseigné et même si j'ai commis des erreurs et des faux-pas, je ne regrette rien. Parce qu'aujourd'hui je suis fiancé à la femme que j'aime et que je vais passer le reste de ma vie avec elle. Si ça me coûte BI alors, soit. Je ferai autre chose de ma vie, mais je ne renoncerai pas à Blair parce que sans elle, rien n'a d'importance. Fait ce que tu crois devoir faire mais prépare toi à te battre parce que je ne rendrai pas les armes.

- Elle se sert de toi et te manipule comme un pantin, éructa son père, exactement comme ta mère l'a fait avec moi.

Le jeune homme vit une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue sur le visage de celui qui l'avait élevé sans jamais montrer un once d'émotion, la douleur qui tordit ses traits et disparu en une fraction de seconde laissant place à un masque d'indifférence.

- Je n'ai jamais cherché à te manipuler, s'indigna Lily. **Tu** es celui qui a engagé un détective privé et qui a fouillé dans mon passé et celui de mes enfants. **Tu** es celui qui a fait preuve d'une absence de sentiments à toutes épreuves.

Le regard de Bart était plus glacial que le pôle nord mais dessous, son fils pouvait deviner la fureur d'avoir laissé entrevoir l'écharde implantée profondément en lui.

- Ce n'est pas de toi qu'il parlait, énonça Chuck d'une voix sourde sans quitter son père des yeux.

Il revit toute son enfance défiler au gré de ses souvenirs. Tous ces moments où son père s'était retranché derrière une façade de pierre, hermétique à toutes tentatives de sa part de plaider pour un soupçon d'amour, de reconnaissance, de fierté, vis à vis de ce fils qui était la preuve vivante de son échec à la retenir auprès d'eux.

Si sa mère biologique était partie, ce n'était pas à cause de lui, mais de Bart en premier lieu.

Ce n'était pas non plus tant à cet enfant que son père en voulait de l'avoir perdue mais bien à lui-même.

Chuck comprenait si aisément sa blessure, quasiment identique à la sienne et pourtant d'une nature si différente.

Mais celle-là aussi il l'avait expérimentée, avec la femme qui faisait battre son cœur, celle qui lui avait fait découvrir le pouvoir de l'amour.

Il réalisa qu'il avait sans doute bien plus en commun avec son père que ce qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé.

- Tu as fait ton choix, décréta Bart en s'adressant à son fils.

L'amertume submergeait son être tout entier. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il le trahirait un jour de la même manière qu'Évelyne, c'était sans soute génétique et inévitable. Il avait tenté de s'en prémunir, le repoussant le plus loin de lui que possible pour éviter la douleur de l'écueil. Cependant rien ne pouvait jamais préparer à l'abandon même quand il se présentait devant vous encore et encore.

- Conférence de presse demain à 19h00 dans la grande salle de réception du Palace, annonça-t-il. Je serai désormais le seul Bass à la tête de BI.

Il lui restait au moins sa compagnie, ce pourquoi il avait tant travaillé et il avait du pain sur la planche pour redresser la situation que son héritier avait créée. Dieu merci, il pourrait ainsi faire ce qu'il savait faire de mieux.


	10. Chapter 9

Merci miss-acacia84 & Moozanna.

* * *

**Para 9**

**Lundi 18 juin 2012 : 12h30**

- Je suis heureuse qu'on puisse tout de même avoir un petit tête à tête, déclara Eléanor en piquant dans une feuille de sa salade, attablée face à sa fille dans la grande salle du _Petrossian_.

- Je suis désolée mais il y avait urgence hier et je ne pouvais pas me libérer plus tôt.

Après le coup d'éclat de Bart, elle avait fini par laisser Chuck et Lily seul à seul, malgré sa grande réticence.

Il était plus qu'évident que les paroles de son père avait touché une corde sensible en lui et elle tenait à être là. Elle voulait à tout prix qu'il sache qu'il pouvait compter sur elle à présent. Tout comme elle avait pu s'appuyer sur lui pendant tous ces mois.

Elle souhaitait en quelque sorte lui rendre la pareille. Elle s'en voulait beaucoup de s'être enfoncée la tête dans le sable, ou plutôt sous les couvertures et de l'avoir laissé se débrouiller seul face au cataclysme qu'elle avait provoqué.

Tout ce qui arrivait maintenant était uniquement la conséquence de sa propre stupidité. Elle ne se pardonnerait certainement jamais de s'être fourvoyée avec Louis ... et Dan. Quand elle pensait à tout ce qui en avait découlé et au gâchis que ça avait occasionné, elle aurait pu se gifler cent fois. Cependant, quand bien même elle aurait cédé à cette pulsion, cela n'aurait rien changé. Ce qui avait été fait ne pouvait être effacé, juste réparé du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Et, c'est pourquoi, elle était résolue à veiller sur Chuck, avec ou sans son approbation. Elle ne pouvait pas lui rendre l'argent qu'il avait déboursé pour la libérer de l'emprise des Grimaldi. Elle était également impuissante face aux membres du conseil d'administration de BI.

Quoi qu'à bien y repenser, il y en avait un qui pouvait faire pencher la balance.

_Encore faudrait-il qu'il le veuille ! _

Étant donné la situation, les chances étaient plus que minces, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'essayer. Son fiancé le valait bien. Il avait affronté une famille royale toute entière, elle pouvait bien faire face au grand Bartholomew Bass. Elle était toujours Queen B quelque part et, même s'il la terrifiait, elle ne reculerait pas.

Pas quand il s'agissait de Chuck. Pas quand son bonheur, leur bonheur, en dépendait.

Elle était à l'origine du conflit et elle prendrait ses responsabilités, elle combattrait le démon de toute ses forces et ne s'avouerait pas vaincue sans avoir utiliser toutes les armes à sa portée.

- Tu es pas mal occupée pour une jeune-fille sans activité, rétorqua la styliste avec une petite moue ironique.

Elle releva un sourcil interrogateur et feignit l'ignorance.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait convenu avec Chuck, elle n'avait pas rejoint sa mère la veille. Elle avait passé l'après-midi avec Serena et Nate. Ils étaient restés soudés, comme ils le faisaient dans le passé quand l'un d'eux connaissait des troubles.

Cela lui avait fait un bien immense. Elle s'était coupée du monde pendant si longtemps. Elle avait redécouvert avec délice, malgré la situation, le sentiment d'appartenir à une équipe qui gagne.

Elle avait rejoint son fiancé dans la soirée et ils avaient passé une autre nuit au penthouse Van Der Woodsen – Humphrey avant qu'elle n'accompagne Chuck jusqu'au cabinet du Docteur Sherman. Sa prochaine séance à elle n'était que le surlendemain mais, depuis qu'elle avait assisté aux confessions de l'homme de sa vie dans le bureau du médecin, elle s'assurait qu'il prenne ses médicaments et qu'il honore chacun de ses rendez-vous avec le spécialiste.

Qui plus est, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour lui de déroger aux consultations avec le retour de Bart Vador.

- Je veux dire que, puisque tu n'as pas repris les cours à _Columbia_, je me demandais ce que tu envisageais pour l'avenir. En dehors de ton mariage bien sûr. Je suppose que tu n'as pas l'intention de vivre aux crochets de Chuck. A condition qu'il ait toujours de quoi ...

- Maman, s'agaça Blair. Ce n'est pas parce que les choses vont mal chez BI que Chuck va se retrouver à la rue. Contrairement à ce que vous avez toujours eu l'air de penser, et Bart en particulier, c'est un homme plein de ressources et il peut parfaitement faire autre chose de sa vie que gérer l'entreprise dont il a héritée.

- Je n'ai pas dis le contraire, se reprit Eléanor. Je me demandais simplement si vous aviez déjà évoqué la question. Si tu avais une quelconque idée de ce que serait ton avenir professionnel. Que Chuck ait de l'argent ou pas, je ne t'ai pas éduquée de la façon dont je l'ai fait pour ...

- Je ne deviendrai pas une femme au foyer, la rassura sa fille avec un dégoût bien visible sur ses traits à cette simple idée.

- Ce qui m'amène au sujet suivant, indiqua la styliste en posant son couvert à côte de son assiette.

_Nous y voilà !_ pensa la jeune-fille. Si sa mère prenait le temps de l'inviter à déjeuner ce n'était pas pour rien. Sans doute avait-elle quelques remontrances à lui faire par rapport à ses choix. Ce qu'elle venait déjà de faire d'ailleurs !

- Je me disais que, étant donné tes talents de leader et tes compétences en matière de mode, la pomme ne tombe pas loin de l'arbre, Dieu merci, tu pourrais devenir codirectrice de Waldorf Designs, ainsi je pourrais te préparer à reprendre ma succession quand Cyrus et moi décideront de profiter d'une retraite bien méritée.

Blair en laissa tombé la lamelle d'espadon qu'elle s'apprêtait à enfourner.

- Ferme ta bouche, chérie, c'est très inconvenant ! la réprimanda sa mère, fidèle à elle-même en toutes circonstances malgré tout.

- Tu veux que je dirige Waldorf Designs ? s'ébahit encore la brunette sans pouvoir y remédier.

La suggestion de sa mère était si surprenante. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que la styliste de renommée internationale lui ferait assez confiance pour remettre entre ses mains, l'entreprise qu'elle avait montée de toutes pièces.

- Ne soit pas si étonnée, se rembrunit Eléanor. Tu es ma fille, qui mieux que toi pourrait assurer la continuité dans l'esprit Waldorf ?

- Je ... je pensais que ...

- Que quoi ? Que j'allais vendre ma société au plus offrant lorsque je ne serais plus capable de tenir un crayon ou d'enfiler une aiguille ?

Ce qui lui était à présent impossible sans ses lunettes, maugréa-t-elle intérieurement.

- Je sais que tu troqueras bientôt notre nom pour celui de Bass mais ...

- Je n'ai aucune intention d'abandonner mon nom ! s'offusqua la brunette. Je cumulerai les deux. Et avant que tu ne me demandes si j'en ai parlé avec mon futur époux, je t'informe que c'est aussi évident pour lui que pour moi, il n'y a même pas lieu d'en discuter. Je sais que j'ai été fiancée à un prince et que le mariage en question comportait une dote comme au dix-neuvième siècle mais c'est, et ce sera, la seule et unique fois où je me serai approché de cet état de fait !

Eléanor ne put réprimer un sourire devant la fureur de sa fille.

- J'en conclu donc, que mon entreprise conservera son nom d'origine, déclara-t-elle satisfaite.

Elle posa sa main sur celle de sa fille.

- Je sais que nous avons eu notre lot de contentieux mais je n'ai jamais imaginé personne d'autre pour prendre ma relève.

- Pourtant je ne connais rien aux croquis et ...

- Tu apprendras, lui assura sa mère. Et puis je ne suis pas encore partie, je compte bien traîner encore plusieurs années dans les ateliers.

Blair acquiesça. Sa mère ne pouvait pas lui témoigner sa confiance d'une meilleure manière et ça comptait énormément à ses yeux.

* * *

**Lundi 18 juin 2012 : 17h47**

Bartholomew Bass s'avança dans le hall du Palace. La conférence de presse était dans un peu plus d'une heure et il n'était toujours pas fixé sur ce qu'il allait annoncer.

Son retour avait bien entendu fait couler beaucoup d'encre, il s'y attendait quand il avait pris la décision de revenir pour nettoyer le bazar que son héritier avait semé.

_Son héritier._ Toute sa vie, il avait préparé Chuck pour ce moment. Il ne doutait nullement de ses capacités. Il n'ignorait pas que s'il ne s'appliquait pas en classe et faisait n'importe quoi ce n'était pas dû à son QI mais à sa seule volonté d'anticonformisme.

Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait, son fils ne lui avait jamais rendu la tâche facile. Il lui avait donné une éducation stricte quand il était petit. Il s'impliquait dans son entreprise balbutiante mais il avait veillé à remettre Chuck entre les mains de personnes compétentes, bien plus compétentes que lui en cette matière.

Mais l'enfant avait toujours réussi à faire échouer toutes ses tentatives. Les jeunes-filles au pair et les nounous démissionnaient les unes après les autres (souvent après être passées dans son propre lit, soit ! - Son fils n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin d'attention)

Au fil du temps leur relation avait été de plus en plus tendue. Chuck se complaisant à le mettre dans des situations honteuses et impossibles. Il était du reste aussi têtu qu'Évelyne, ce qui n'arrangeait nullement les affaires de Bart.

Plus il grandissait et plus il lui ressemblait. En conséquence, il mettait le plus de distance que possible entre eux. Il ne se le serait jamais pardonné s'il avait jamais levé la main sur lui comme le faisait son propre père.

Ce n'était pourtant pas les occasions qui auraient pu manquer, Chuck repoussant les limites toujours plus loin. Cependant, il avait toujours fait preuve d'un certain respect à l'encontre de son paternel.

_Ou était-ce de l'intimidation que le jeune homme ressentait ? _

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour établir une relation émotionnelle quelle qu'elle soit avec son fils. D'autre part, il avait juré qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus et il avait bien fait.

Pourtant la scène qui s'était passée quelques heures plus tôt ne voulait pas s'effacer de sa mémoire. Les mots de son fils l'avaient harcelé tout la nuit et ceux de la petite Blair Waldorf continuaient de résonner dans son crane encore et encore.

Il ne pouvait dénier qu'elle avait un sacré tempérament et aussi une sacrée trempe. Peu de ses associés - à bien y réfléchir, aucun – ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça, sans mentionner le fait que Marge avait dû appeler l'équipe de nettoyage.

* * *

**Lundi 18 juin 2012 : 14h30**

- Non, Mademoiselle ! cria la voix de Marge alors que la porte du bureau du Big Boss s'ouvrait à la volée.

Il leva les yeux du rapport de rachat d'une des plus grosses chaînes hôtelières canadienne qu'il étudiait et qui, il devait le reconnaître, avait été mené de main de maître par son fils.

A sa plus grande surprise se tenait là, devant lui, la fiancée de ce dernier.

- Je suis désolée, Monsieur, s'excusa la secrétaire de direction.

Elle connaissait assez la jeune-fille en question pour savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas pu l'empêcher de pénétrer dans la pièce même si elle l'avait souhaité réellement.

La femme remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, attendant les instructions.

Bart Bass pousserait-il la fourberie à faire appel à la sécurité après avoir demander à ce que les effets personnels de son fils soient reléguées dans un bureau au bout de l'étage ?

- Ça ira, Marge, la congédia-t-il à sa plus grande stupéfaction.

La blonde vénitienne referma la porte derrière elle en quittant les lieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'enquit-il auprès de la brune qui n'avait qu'une envie, prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Chuck serait certainement furieux quand il découvrirait qu'elle était venue là.

Il passait l'après-midi avec Jack pour tenter de contrer Bart à la prochaine réunion du conseil d'administration. Le ressuscité pouvait faire toutes les déclarations à la presse qu'il voulait, seule une décision à la majorité serait à même de lui donner la possibilité de les évincer de BI.

- Je veux que vous cessiez de vous en prendre à Chuck pour une faute dont je suis la seule responsable.

- Sur cette dernière partie, on est d'accord. Cependant, c'est à lui que tu devrais le dire car il n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

- Il en est on ne peut plus conscient, croyez-moi. Mais il a choisi de se tenir à mes côtés malgré tout.

- Dans ce cas, je me suis trompé à son sujet, il est idiot.

- Il n'est pas idiot, il m'aime, souligna-t-elle.

- Y a-t-il une différence ? demanda-t-il avec dédain.

- Savez-vous seulement de quoi vous parlez ? Vous qui n'avez jamais éprouvé le moindre sentiment, pas même pour votre fils unique, l'accusa-t-elle.

Elle tentait de maîtriser sa colère.

_Comment pouvait-il ne pas voir ce qu'elle voyait en Chuck ?_

- Je pense que c'est toi qui parles de choses dont tu n'as pas idée, la rabroua-t-il.

- Ce que je sais, c'est que vous ne lui avez jamais accordé la moindre attention ou la moindre chance de vous prouvez sa valeur et si vous étiez intelligent vous verriez par vous même qu'il est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Bass Industrie.

- C'est donc ça qui t'inquiète ? Maintenant que vous êtes fiancés, tu as peur d'avoir misé sur le mauvais cheval. Si tu te dépêches, tu pourras peut-être réussir à rattraper l'héritier de la couronne monégasque dans tes jupons. Profite-en pour lui demander qu'il rende à Chuck ce qu'il lui a extorqué à la place !

Le magna de l'immobilier n'eut que le temps de se baisser avant que le verre qui se trouvait sur la table basse, près de la carafe de scotch à moitié vide, n'explose sur le mur derrière lui.

- **Jamais**, il ne pourra rendre ce qu'il nous a pris, cracha-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Ne vous avisez plus jamais de parler de votre fils ni du mien de cette manière devant moi ...

Bart ouvrit la bouche pour parler, les yeux dilatés par l'effarement.

- J'aime Chuck, je me fiche qu'il soit votre héritier ou non. Tout ne se rapporte pas à votre argent, mais je doute que vous ne l'intégriez jamais. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi il a eu tant de mal à m'avouer ses sentiments, grandir avec vous était la pire des atrocités ...

- Encore une fois, tu parles de choses que tu ignores, la coupa Bass Senior.

- Je parles de ce que je connais au contraire. Je sais tout des blessures que vous lui avez infligées par votre indifférence. Quel père peut imaginer faire croire à son enfant qu'il est responsable de la mort de sa propre mère ?

- Je ne savais pas qu'il pensait ça, jusqu'à ce que cet petit fouineur de Brooklyn ne me le fasse savoir au travers de sa nouvelle pathétique.

- Cette nouvelle pathétique, c'est le reflet de la vie que vous avez donnée à votre fils ! s'écria Blair qui se laissait emporter par une colère qu'elle avait contenue bien trop longtemps.

C'est Bart qui en ferait les frais, mais elle s'en moquait éperdument, il le méritait amplement et ramener Humpty Dumpty dans la conversation n'était pas pour la calmer.

- J'ai fait ce que j'estimais être le mieux pour lui. J'ai essayé de lui inculquer le monde tel qu'il est pour lui éviter de faire les mêmes erreurs que moi, aboya-t-il.

Blair fronça les sourcils et les paroles qu'il avait prononcées la veille revinrent à sa mémoire.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez été incapable de garder la femme que vous aimiez que la même chose lui arrivera. Vous n'avez fait que le pousser vers la solitude que vous avez choisie pour vous. Vous l'avez entraîné avec vous dans votre rancœur et vous l'avez emprisonné dans un monde que vous avez dessiné pour lui. Mais ce n'est pas la réalité. Je l'aime et je ne le laisserai plus jamais s'éloigner de moi. Plus personne ne se mettra jamais entre nous, pas même vous, clama-t-elle.

Le regard de Bart s'éclaircit un instant mais il se reprit très vite.

Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Chuck était tombé amoureux de la jolie brunette en dépit de ses avertissements et de ses mises en garde contre les ravages que pouvaient occasionner les sentiments dans le cœur des hommes.

Par certains côtés, elle avait beaucoup de similitudes avec celle qui avait réussi le prodige de le prendre lui-même dans ses filets.

Il repoussa cette pensée, loin à l'arrière de sa tête. Il ne voulait surtout pas se laisser attendrir par ça. En réalité ça ne faisait que confirmer ses craintes qu'elle finirait pas abandonner Chuck.

Elle l'avait déjà fait plus d'une fois et là où il ne pouvait comprendre son fils, c'était qu'il lui avait pardonné ses trahisons les unes après les autres sans jamais en tirer de leçon.

- Le jour où tu auras un enfant, tu verras que ce n'est pas si facile, harangua-t-il.

Blair accusa le choc cette fois, mais elle refusa de battre en retraite. De toutes les personnes, Bartholomew Bass était certainement le dernier à pouvoir donner des leçons en terme de parentalité.

- Je sais pertinemment à quel point c'est difficile de prendre la bonne décision, se blâma-t-elle. Chuck m'a pardonné l'impardonnable, je ne le sais que trop bien. Mais je sais aussi autre chose, il aurait été un père bien meilleur que vous pour notre fils ! Et si ce bébé avait dû être la seule chose qui lui restait, il ne lui aurait jamais fait porter la culpabilité de mon absence !

Bart fronça les sourcils. _C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle faisait référence à un fils ... A leur fils ? _

Les pièces s'imbriquèrent soudain les unes aux autres dans son cerveau, celle qui manquait donnant tout son sens aux actions de Chuck durant les derniers mois.

- Tu étais enceinte ! s'exclama-t-il, abasourdi.

Blair ne savait pas si c'était une question ou une l'énonciation d'une évidence.

Elle prit soudain conscience que personne, à part quelques uns de leurs proches, ne savait. Chuck avait pris bien soin de protéger son secret. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure sans s'en rendre compte. C'était une chose qu'elle faisait quand l'anxiété la gagnait.

_Peut-être que Chuck ne voulait pas que Bart sache. Peut-être n'avait-il pas eu le temps de le lui dire. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas le lui faire savoir. _

L'homme vit la consternation se peindre sur les traits de la jeune femme.

Les heures précédant la naissance de Chuck prirent forment devant ses yeux. Il avait été si heureux d'avoir un fils. D'avoir pu convaincre Évelyne de le garder. Mais il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'elle quitterait l'hôpital moins de trois jours plus tard en lui en abandonnant la charge totale. Il avait stupidement cru que ce bébé pourrait tout changer et il lui en avait voulu que ce ne soit pas le cas.

- Chuck est la meilleure chose qui soit jamais arrivée dans ma vie, affirma Blair. Et il aurait dû en être de même pour vous. Il l'est en tout cas en ce qui concerne Bass Industrie. Je ne connais personne d'autre que lui qui aurait pu s'en sortir aussi bien à cet âge et sans expérience. Il a ça dans le sang, vous devriez au moins être fier de ça et le reconnaître. Ne le punissez pas pour mes erreurs, elles lui ont déjà coûté assez, conclut Blair avant de tourner les talons.

* * *

**Lundi 18 juin 2012 : 18h30**

Jack et Chuck franchirent les portes du _Palace._

Ils avaient passé tout leur après-midi à élaborer une stratégie de défense à l'encontre de Bart.

Aucun d'eux ne le sous-estimait assez pour croire qu'il renoncerait à son idée d'être le seul Bass à la table du conseil d'administration.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau, ils s'installèrent chacun sur un siège face à leur aîné.

- Qui aurait jamais cru que vous feriez front commun ? ironisa ce dernier.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois, déclara Chuck. Je pensais que tu étais resté informé.

- Russel Thorpe, se rappela Bart. Effectivement, c'était plutôt bien vu de votre part.

Chuck releva un sourcil d'étonnement avant de jeter un œil à son oncle.

- Si on parlait plutôt du futur, réclama celui-ci avec un petit sourire narquois.

Celui-là même dont Chuck avait hérité de leur père songea Bart. Lui tenait plus de sa mère.

Il ignorait totalement par quoi s'était soldée la fuite de cette dernière mais son ivrogne de père n'avait pas eu de mal à charmer une autre pauvre femme qui avait fait les frais de ses colères et lui avait donné un autre fils.

Jack n'avait cependant pas eu sa passivité. A douze ans, il avait répondu coup pour coup, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence d'attirer les flics, alertés par un des voisins et de les faire atterrir tous aux urgences avant que leur paternel ne soit interné en cure de désintox.

Quand le vieux était rentré au logis plusieurs semaines après, plus personne n'était là pour l'accueillir. Chacun avait pris des chemins différents, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se revoient à son enterrement quelques années plus tard.

- Tu sais que le conseil doit voter à l'unanimité pour nous destituer, entama Chuck.

Avec ce que Georgina avait déterré sur les uns et les autres et les talents de maître chanteur de son oncle, ils étaient déjà certain que l'unanimité ne se ferait jamais. Il n'en revenait pas de devoir son salut au sein de BI à ces deux là.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous évincer du conseil, juste de reprendre les commandes, répondit Bart.

Jack et Chuck échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

- C'est ma société et je reprend la main, expliqua Bass Senior. Mais je serais fou de vous laisser libre pour la concurrence. Ce serait manifestement une erreur tactique. Je préfère vous avoir tous les deux avec moi plutôt que contre moi. Donc, si ça vous convient, ou pas, ce sera comme ça. Jack tu continueras de superviser Bass Océanie. Quant à toi, Chuck, tu te chargeras de gérer les dossiers avec le Canada et l'Amérique du Sud. Étant donné la situation plus que désastreuse là-bas, je me chargerai moi-même de l'Europe.

Il se leva et gagna le meuble mural pour ouvrir le bar et servir trois verres de scotch. Il réprima un sourire en se disant qu'il devrait également enfermer la carafe et les verres en lieu sûr dans son bureau au siège de BI.


	11. Chapter 10

Merci Moozanna, miss-acacia84 & x-Beautiful Blass-x.

* * *

**Para 10**

**Dimanche 1 juillet 2012 : 20h20**

- Si ce n'est pas toi qui as sauvé la vie de Chuck, ni moi, alors qui ? demanda Bart, craignant la réponse.

Il ne voulait même pas penser à cette possibilité.

- Moi, dit Diana en passant la porte.

Les yeux de l'aîné des Bass s'élargirent de surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? aboya-t-il.

- C'est un pays libre, je peux aller et venir comme bon me semble, répondit la brune avec un air de défi dans le regard.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle finirait par se retrouver face à lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, maintenant qu'elle avait accepter de revenir à New York et de reprendre le Spectator pour le compte de William Vanderbilt.

Jack remua sensiblement, balançant son poids d'un pied sur l'autre et carra la mâchoire. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le pot aux roses ne soit découvert.

- Comment as-tu ... ragea Bart.

- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire ! indiqua-t-elle, soutenant ses prunelles bleu acier, sans ciller malgré le nœud qui s'était formé dans ses intestins.

Elle ne reculerait pas devant lui cette fois !

* * *

**Dimanche 1 juillet 2012 : 21h12**

L'écran du smartphone de Chuck devint noir et il ferma les paupières.

Ce ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Blair devait s'envoler pour la semaine de la mode à Paris avec Eléanor dans la soirée. Il appréhendait déjà les nombreuses nuits qu'il devrait passer sans elle entre ses bras. Malgré tout, Nate et Serena l'avaient convaincu de les accompagner à la soirée du _Spectator_.

Et voilà que GG diffusait une vidéo le concernant qui le ramenait à ses pires moments de doutes et d'angoisses.

_Si Diana était celle qui avait donné son sang pour le sauver alors ..._

_Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas ..._

_Elle était là depuis des mois, pratiquement une année._

_Elle avait couché avec Nate. _

_Elle s'était baladée dans son penthouse en sous-vêtements sans vergogne. _

_Elle ne pouvait pas être ... _

_C'était une chose impossible. _

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour constater que tout le monde les avait braquer sur lui.

- Chuck ! appela Diana en s'avançant vers lui, le teint pâle.

- Ne t'approche pas, la prévint-il.

- Chuck, laisse-moi ...

- Non, tais-toi, je ne veux entendre aucun des mensonges qui sortent de ta bouche, ni de la tienne, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Bart.

Il quitta la pièce sans se retourner, il ne supportait plus toutes leurs tromperies et affabulations.

- Chuck ! cria Serena en courant derrière lui.

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva sur le trottoir, la limo prenait déjà la route.

Elle jura entre ses dents.

_Tout ça, c'était sa faute ! Elle avait lancé un défi à gossip girl et c'est son frère qui en faisait les frais._

- T'inquiète, je vais le retrouver, dit Nate en dévalant à son tour les escaliers extérieurs du journal.

- Nate ! appela Diana depuis le haut des marches.

Serena la fusilla du regard.

_Pourquoi s'était-elle laissé embringuer là-dedans ? _

C'était Diana qui avait eu cette idée de concours entre son blog et celui de GG. La nouvelle responsable des éditions avait voulu marquer des points face à leur concurrente. Elle voulait également démasquer la blogueuse préférée (et en même temps détestée) des adolescents. Elle disait qu'il fallait fidéliser le jeune public.

- Comment tu as pu faire ça ? éructa le jeune Archibald.

Depuis le retour de l'Anglaise, quelques semaines au préalable, leur relation était plus qu'hostile. Nate faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour la tolérer dans son entourage. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'en accommoder puisque son grand-père l'avait désignée comme éditrice en chef lorsqu'il avait injecté de l'argent pour sauver le Spectator.

Bien entendu, cela compliquait sérieusement sa relation avec Serena. La tension était palpable lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les trois dans la même pièce, ce qui ne manquait pas d'arriver puisque ils travaillaient tous au même endroit.

Maintenant, elle compromettait également sérieusement sa relation avec Chuck.

_Que pouvait-il dire à son meilleur ami après s'être extasié sur les prouesses sexuelles de son ancienne maîtresse qui se révélait aujourd'hui être apparemment sa mère ?_

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, voulu expliquer Diana.

Mais Bart les rejoint à son tour.

- Pourquoi ? demanda simplement Bass Senior.

- Tu aurais préféré qu'il meure ? questionna-t-elle en réponse.

- Non, mais je ...

- Je te l'ai dit, tu ne m'impressionne plus. Je n'ai plus dix-huit ans !

Des flashs crépitèrent tout à coup depuis le trottoir d'en face.

- Rentrons ! commanda Bart.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, commenta Diana avant de grimper dans un taxi qui venait de déposer un couple.

Elle s'installa sur le siège et donna sa destination au chauffeur sans un regard vers eux.

* * *

**Lundi 2 juillet 2012 : 01h36**

Chuck reposa son verre sur le bar du _Victrola_.

Quand les choses allaient mal entre Blair et lui, il trouvait toujours une sorte de réconfort en ce lieu.

Maintenant qu'elle n'était pas là pour le prendre dans ses bras, il avait plus que jamais besoin de se retrouver ici.

Tout n'était que brume dans son esprit.

Pas seulement à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait consommé. Il était bien en dessous de son seuil de tolérance, il avait à peine bu plus de quatre ou cinq scotch sur la soirée, se torturant la mémoire pour se remémorer le moindre indice qui aurait pu lui donner une indication quelconque sur ses parents.

Cependant, il ne trouvait que le néant.

Bart ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa mère, encore moins de lui-même ou de ses grands-parents, que le petit Chuck n'avait jamais connus. Le seul membre de sa famille qu'il connaissait, à part son père, était son oncle Jack.

Il avait beau se triturer les méninges, rien ne remontait à la surface. Il avait retrouvé quelques vieilles photos dans une boîte à souvenirs qu'il conservait en cachette depuis son enfance. Mais elles se résumaient à quelques moments isolés.

Un été à Majorque avec Jack lorsqu'il avait treize ans. Une soirée de Noël à Bass Industrie à sept, la seule qu'il avait de Bart et lui. Il avait passé tout son temps à attendre le Père Noël qui n'était jamais venu.

En rentrant ce soir là, son père lui avait expliqué que tout ça n'était qu'un attrape-nigaud et le gamin avait compris que les adultes étaient tous des menteurs qui prenaient leurs enfants pour des abrutis.

Son smartphone vibra dans la poche intérieure de sa veste mais il ne prit pas la peine de regarder quel était l'appelant.

Blair était au-dessus de l'océan à cette heure-ci et il n'avait aucune envie de parler à son père ou encore à Nate.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu dire à son meilleur ami ?_

Il se rappelait parfaitement la description détaillée que celui-ci lui avait fait de ses ébats avec ... sa ... mère ?

C'était trop, même pour Chuck Bass !

Il n'avait aucune idée du quel des deux était censé être le plus gêné de ce revirement de situation.

Il pria intérieurement pour qu'elle ne soit pas réellement sa mère biologique.

Il pouvait vivre avec le fait qu'Élisabeth n'ait jamais voulu de lui mais pas avec celui que ... sa mère ... ait vécu pendant des mois à proximité, s'invitant dans la chambre de son meilleur ami, le côtoyant dans son propre penthouse, sans même prendre la peine d'avoir le moindre égard ou la moindre pensée pour lui. Préférant faire intimement connaissance avec Nate plutôt qu'avec son fils.

_Non, cette femme ne pouvait pas être sa mère biologique. _

Il le refusait. Tout son être se révoltait à cette simple idée.

Pourtant elle disait avoir donné son sang pour lui sauver la vie et son père n'avait pas émis la moindre objection à cette hypothèse. Il avait pu voir la fureur et la contrariété dans ses yeux mais pas la moindre protestation ni allusion quand au fait que ce soit génétiquement impossible.

Les derniers mots d'Élisabeth tournaient dans sa tête encore et encore.

_« Je ne suis pas ta mère. C'était juste un stratagème que Jack avait mis en place pour pouvoir te prendre ton hôtel. _»

Il n'avait pas pris la peine de refaire les tests. Ça n'avait plus eu la moindre importance à l'époque. Que son oncle ait trafiqué les résultats ou non, elle ne voulait pas de lui. Elle lui avait clairement signifié qu'elle avait choisi Jack et non lui.

Il refoula le sentiment de colère qui s'était emparé de lui quand ce dernier avait sous entendu que Blair avait eu exactement la même réaction deux ans plus tôt.

Elle avait couché avec son oncle pervers elle aussi.

Mais il n'avait pas pu croire qu'elle le trahirait à son tour et quand Jack lui avait proposé de la mettre à l'épreuve, il avait mordu à l'hameçon. Au final, c'était lui qui avait abusé de la confiance et de l'amour de Blair. Il était si obsédé par la traîtrise de celle qu'il avait cru être sa mère biologique, qu'il avait tant **voulu **être sa mère biologique, pour se soulager du poids de sa mort à sa naissance, qu'il n'avait même pas vu venir la fourberie de son oncle.

L'arrivé de son privé le fit sortir de ses idées noires.

Andrew Tyler prit place à côté de lui sur un tabouret et commanda une vodka au barman.

- Vous avez trouvez quelque chose ? s'enquit le jeune homme sans autre préambule.

- En si peu de temps, ce n'est pas évident. Élisabeth Fischer ne veut manifestement pas être mêlée à toute cette histoire, mais j'ai tout de même pu réunir quelques informations sur elle et sur Diana Payne. Elles ont toutes deux vécues à Londres et semblent avoir des relations en commun. Je dois encore approfondir mes recherches mais je sais qu'Élisabeth vit en Suisse depuis trois ans maintenant et qu'elle a passé le denier Noël en famille, si j'en crois ses voisins.

Chuck carra la mâchoire.

- Ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce qu'elle faisait le sept et le huit octobre, râla-t-il.

- Je sais et je me suis renseigné sur ça aussi. D'après mes contacts, elle a quitté Zurich le dix-neuf septembre et n'est rentrée chez elle que le dix-sept janvier. Elle a pris un vol pour Heathrow. Je cherche encore sa destination une fois sortie de l'aéroport londonien.

- Et Diana Payne ?

- Comme vous le savez déjà, elle a quitté la ville peu avant cette date mais elle a embarqué pour un vol de nuit à Glasgow le sept et elle était effectivement à New York pour le huit octobre. Elle a à nouveau quitté le territoire le dix pour se rendre à Cardiff.

Le téléphone du privé retentit et il décrocha dans la seconde.

Chuck attendit patiemment qu'il ait terminé sa conversation.

- Apparemment, Élisabeth Fischer à également quitté le Royaume-Uni début octobre, sous le nom d'Évelyne Harris, direction Los Angeles. Elle serait arrivée à LAX le quatre et aurait à nouveau fait tamponner son passeport le six pour JFK.

- Donc, elles étaient toutes les deux à Manhattan à la date de l'accident.

Tyler acquiesça et Chuck soupira, ça le ramenait au point de départ. Elles avaient toutes les deux la possibilité physique d'être le donneur qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

- Je vais continuer mon enquête, conclut le privé avant de vider son verre.

Son téléphone résonna encore une fois et il déchiffra le texto qui venait d'arriver.

- Élisabeth, ou Évelyne, se reprit le professionnel, a refusé de me parler tout à l'heure mais elle vient d'envoyer ceci. Elle dit qu'elle est bien votre mère biologique et qu'elle en a assez de toute cette comédie.

- Elle n'est pas la seule, grommela Chuck entre ses dents.

Le privé lui montra une photo sur l'écran de son portable.

Le jeune homme s'en saisit pour l'étudier avec attention. C'était bien Élisabeth ... Évelyne, il ne savait plus comment il devait l'appeler, mais elle était bien enceinte sur le cliché.

- Comment savoir si la date correspond avec celle de ma naissance ?

- On ne peut pas en être certain pour l'instant. Je vais approfondir les choses. Peut-être qu'en insistant un peu ... Ou si c'était vous qui l'appeliez, proposa le privé. Elle serait peut-être plus encline à répondre à vos questions.

Une chose attira tout à coup son attention et le jeune Bass fronça les sourcils avec suspicion.

Le bras d'un homme était posé sur les épaules de la future maman et ce n'était pas celui de Bart.

Il reconnaissait parfaitement le tatouage sur cet avant bras.

- C'est Jack ! commenta-t-il médusé.

Son esprit cartésien assembla immédiatement deux et deux et il fut subitement encore plus chamboulé par cette autre découverte.

_Est-ce qu'il était possible que ... ?_

_Non, ce serait encore pire que Nate et Diana. _

Que son oncle ait couché avec Blair était déjà assez écœurant en soi, ça lui retournait l'estomac et le rendait fou rien que d'y songer mais si cette hypothèse ... s'il s'avérait maintenant qu'il soit son ... géniteur ...

Il attrapa son verre et le vida d'un seul trait avant d'en commander un autre, bien tassé.

* * *

**Lundi 2 juillet 2012 : 03h37**

Blair posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit en priant pour qu'il soit là.

Elle retint son souffle en l'apercevant, assis sur le parapet. Elle ferma les yeux, se remémorant une nuit identique, dans ce même lieu.

Elle s'avança lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer et grimpa à son tour sur le muret pour le rejoindre.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarquée.

- Chuck, appela-t-elle doucement quand elle fut à quelques mètres de lui.

Il tourna la tête et elle aperçut ses prunelles trop brillantes dans les lumières de la nuit. Il cligna rapidement des paupières mais quand il les rouvrit, elle était toujours là.

- Ne fais pas ça ! s'affola-t-il en voyant la femme de sa vie s'avancer en tentant de garder son équilibre.

- Tu l'as bien fait, le défia-t-elle.

- Pas avec des talons de sept centimètres, répondit-il en se relevant doucement pour lui tendre la main.

Elle agrippa ses doigts aux siens puis se débarrassa de ses _Marc Jacobs_ en quelques gestes lents, avant qu'il ne l'attire précautionneusement entre ses bras.

- Non, mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? gronda-t-il en le stabilisant contre lui.

- Si tu plonges, je plonge avec toi, dit-elle en posant ses yeux dans les siens. Je ne resterai pas ici sans toi. Je ne survivrai pas si je devais te perdre aussi, assura-t-elle.

Il la serra plus fort.

Ça lui faisait tellement de bien de la tenir tout contre lui. Sa présence était la seule chose qui pouvait vraiment apaiser un peu les incertitudes et les écorchures de son cœur.

Elle laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement.

Ses bras autour d'elle la rassuraient et atténuaient ses angoisses des dernières heures.

Quand Serena l'avait informée qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où Chuck se trouvait, elle avait paniqué et son instinct l'avait amenée là, où tout avait commencé, où tout avait aussi bien failli se terminer des années plus tôt.

- Je t'ai appelé au moins vingt fois ! lui reprocha-t-elle.

- Je ... je croyais que tu étais déjà en plein ciel et je n'avais aucune envie de parler. J'ai éteint mon téléphone.

- J'avais remarqué, maugréa-t-elle.

Maintenant qu'elle le savait sain et sauf, elle pouvait laisser éclater sa rancœur d'avoir eu si peur pour lui.

- Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? questionna-t-il.

- Le vol a été retardé et quand j'ai vu la vidéo ...

Il grimaça à l'évocation de cette scène.

- J'ai dit à ma mère que je prendrais le prochain vol, termina-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et posa son front contre le sien quelques instants puis desserra un peu son étreinte et lentement, très lentement, il la fit pivoter entre ses bras pour qu'elle soit face à la ville qui s'étendait sous leurs pieds et la cala bien contre son torse, nouant ses mains sur son ventre.

Les ongles de Blair s'enfoncèrent dans la peau du dos de ses mains avant qu'elle ne prenne connaissance de la vue.

- C'est magnifique, s'émerveilla-t-elle après quelques secondes.

Il la sentit se relaxer un peu tandis qu'elle relâchait la pression de ses phalanges et il en profita pour les entremêler aux siennes.

- Ferme les yeux, commanda-t-il à son oreille.

La brune s'exécuta, lui faisant pleinement confiance.

-Tu sens ça ? questionna-t-il, ses lèvres effleurant son lobe.

Elle frissonna à la caresse de son souffle dans son cou, bientôt remplacée par une autre, celle d'une bourrasque vivifiante qui lui donna l'impression de planer, comme si elle ouvrait ses ailes et prenait son envol.

Elle haleta sous la surprise des sensations qui s'emparaient d'elle. La liberté. La légèreté. L'insouciance. Comme si tous ses problèmes disparaissaient, disséminés aux quatre vents.

- Je t'ai promis que je ne te laisserais pas, reprit-il en jouant avec l'anneau à son doigt gauche. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faillir à ma parole. Je vais t'épouser et je te rendrai heureuse. Peu importe ce que les autres en pensent. Je consacrerai chaque seconde de chaque minute à notre bonheur.

Elle acquiesça, un sourire naissant sur ses traits parfaits.

- Tes pensées les plus sombres, tes joies les plus intenses, peu importe ce que tu devras traverser, je partagerai tout, je serai là pour toi, affirma-t-elle solennellement. Je serai toujours ta famille, Chuck.

- Je sais. C'est bien la seule chose dont je sois certain. Notre amour est la seule chose qui ait jamais été bien réelle dans ma vie. Il y a eu tellement de tromperies que je ne sais plus qui je suis, ni d'où je viens. Je ne suis plus certain de savoir qui est ma mère, ni mon père. Je suis tellement perdu ... et tu es la seule lumière qui brille au bout du chemin, lui confia-t-il.

- Tu es toi et je suis moi, nous sommes Chuck et Blair, Blair et Chuck, c'est tout ce qui compte, le reste n'a pas d'importance, répondit-elle d'une voix emplie d'émotion.

Jamais il ne lui avait permis de s'approcher aussi près.

- Accroche-toi à moi, rappelle-toi qu'ensemble, nous sommes indestructibles, ajouta-t-elle.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il tout contre sa joue avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Une rafale de vent les inonda à nouveau, leur insufflant une nouvelle vague d'énergie qui les emporta plus haut encore.

- JE T'AIME, hurla soudain Chuck de toute la force de ses poumons lorsque leurs bouches se décollèrent.

Blair couvrit son oreille d'une main.

- T'es complètement fou, rit-elle.

- Fou de toi, renchérit-il avant de happer à nouveau ses lèvres entre les siennes.

- JE T'AIME, s'époumona-t-elle à son tour à New York en contre bas.


	12. Chapter 11

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x and Moozanna

So happy to read from you.

* * *

**Para 11**

**Mercredi 4 juillet 2012 : 10h33**

Chuck ouvrit un œil et le referma aussitôt.

Il avait passé une nuit horrible.

Blair avait quitté Manhattan pour la capitale française, la veille au soir. Elle avait pris le vol suivant car elle se devait d'être au défilé de la semaine de la mode en tant que nouvelle codirectrice de Waldorf Designs.

Il était vraiment heureux qu'elle avance dans sa vie professionnelle - Au contraire de lui - C'était le signe qu'elle récupérait vraiment pleinement de sa dépression. Elle remontait la pente et prenait à nouveau les choses à bras le corps.

Elle le soutenait **lui,** à bras le corps. Ils avaient passé le lambeau de nuit qui restait dans la chambre de la jeune femme et n'en n'étaient ressortis que pour se rendre à l'aéroport, le lendemain en début de soirée.

Il ne voulait pas voir qui ce soit, à part Blair. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s'incruster au penthouse Waldorf en son absence. Qui était d'ores et déjà bien trop longue !

Il jeta un œil à son réveil et gémit, à peine treize heures depuis son départ.

_Il ne survivrait jamais loin d'elle pendant plus d'un mois entier._

Il laissa retomber sa tête et enfonça son visage dans l'édredon.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait croisé personne lorsqu'il était rentré au penthouse Van Der Woodsen au milieu de la nuit, après s'être à nouveau retranché au _Victrola_ pendant plusieurs heures.

Il avait un instant pensé à utiliser la suite 1812 mais elle lui avait paru soudain vraiment trop horrible, lorsqu'il avait franchit le seuil. Elle était remplie de souvenirs du temps de son adolescence esseulée, ce qui le ramenait irrémédiablement à ses problèmes familiaux actuels.

Ses rêves avaient été à l'image des dernières révélations sur ses origines, chaotiques et des plus tortueux. Les visages de Diana et Élisabeth - ou Évelyne - ainsi que ceux de Jack et Bart se superposaient dans son subconscient.

Il poussa un autre gémissement et enfuit sa tête sous l'oreiller quand la porte s'ouvrit lentement.

- Charles, appela doucement la voix de Lily.

_Au moins, il savait pour sûr qu'elle était sa mère adoptive. _

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assied sur le rebord du lit.

- Je sais que tu es réveillé, je t'ai entendu grogner quand je suis entrée, indiqua-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle fit quelques cercles dans son dos pour le réconforter mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Jack est là, ainsi que ton père, l'informa-t-elle. Cependant, si tu ne veux pas les voir, je peux leur dire de revenir plus tard.

Il sortit la tête de sous la taie, ce qui arracha un sourire à Lily.

- Merci, dit-il.

Elle posa sa paume sur sa joue.

Il aimait quand elle faisait ce geste.

C'était le plus maternel auquel il avait jamais eu droit.

- Toujours, répondit-elle avant de poser un baiser sur sa pommette.

Elle essuya la trace de rouge à lèvre qu'elle venait d'y imprimer et se leva pour quitter sa chambre à pas feutrés, comme elle était venue.

* * *

**Mercredi 4 juillet 2012 : 16h58**

Nate vida son verre et observa son père qui s'entretenait avec un de ses oncles au barbecue familial obligatoire en ce jour de fête nationale.

- Hé ! Ça va toi ? demanda sa petite-amie.

Pure question de rhétorique. Serena savait parfaitement que ça n'allait pas du tout bien qu'il réponde à chaque fois par l'affirmative.

- Regarde-moi ça ! grommela-t-il en désignant le Capitaine en pleine conversation avec Kevyn Vanderbilt. Il y a quelques années, on n'avait même plus le droit de prononcer mon nom de famille et maintenant ils sont à nouveau tous là à lui lécher les bottes depuis que Chuck lui a donné un emploi à Bass Industrie.

Il grimaça et tendit la main pour attraper un autre gobelet de bière fraîche mais la blonde anticipa son geste.

- Non, tu as assez bu comme ça. Ne m'oblige pas à endosser le rôle de la petite-amie rabat joie.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu fais, hoqueta l'héritier Archibald, réprimant un renvoi.

- Tu es absolument dégoûtant, se plaignit Serena.

Il haussa les épaules et retenta sa chance, sans plus de succès.

- Maintenant ça suffit ! s'agaça-t-elle. On va quitter cet endroit sans que personne ne nous voie. Je parie que ton grand-père ne remarquera pas notre départ avant plusieurs heures. On va rentrer. Tu prendras une douche et tu désaouleras un peu. Ensuite on ira voir Chuck et tu auras une discussion avec ton meilleur ami.

- Il refuse de voir qui que ce soit à part ta mère et son privé, raisonna-t-il étonnamment bien pour son état d'ébriété.

- Il ne pourra pas se cacher indéfiniment et ce penthouse est également le mien donc je ferai le forcing si nécessaire. Après tout il ne s'est jamais gêné pour se taper l'incruste dans ma salle de bain, lui.

- Ok ! accepta Nate en se levant.

Elle agrippa son bras pour l'aider à tituber le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à la sortie et l'aida à grimper dans la limousine avant de demander au chauffeur des sachets plastiques que ce dernier s'empressa de lui fournir.

C'était lui qui nettoierait le véhicule ce soir !

* * *

**Mercredi 4 juillet 2012 : 19h41**

Andrew Tyler arriva au penthouse du Palace et s'avança dans l'entrée. Tant pis pour la fête nationale.

Quand un Bass vous donnait une mission, il n'y avait pas de jour férié ou de dimanche. Son cachet couvrirait amplement les heures supplémentaires et les extras.

Le jeune homme l'accueillit dans le salon, un verre de scotch à la main, fidèle à lui-même.

- Vous avez pu la joindre ? demanda-t-il sans s'embêter avec la politesse d'usage.

_Fidèle à lui-même ! _

- Non, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, elle n'a visiblement pas envie d'être retrouvée. Par contre votre père et votre oncle m'ont fait part de leur desiderata. Ils souhaiteraient s'entretenir avec vous.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent laissant effectivement place à Bart et à Jack.

- Tyler, vous êtes viré ! asséna le jeune homme.

Le privé eut un haut le corps.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos honoraires, je les paieraient lui dit Bart en le congédiant d'un regard.

- Laissez-moi deviner, se gaussa Chuck. C'est le quatre juillet et vous aviez envie de le passer en famille, c'est ça ?

- Chuck ! le sermonna son père.

- Quoi ? Comment ça se fait que tu sois là d'ailleurs ? Il n'y a pas d'affaires florissantes en Europe qui pourrait aider à redresser la barre pour palier au chaos que j'ai déclencher chez BI ? Je me souviens que quand j'étais enfant, tu avais toujours un repas d'affaire ce jour là. Tu n'avais jamais la possibilité de passé cette fête avec moi.

- Si tu veux me blâmer pour mes nombreuses absences, vas-y, mais ça n'empêchera pas que tu vas écouter ce qu'on a à te dire. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir recours aux services d'Andrew pour répondre à tes questions. Nous sommes là pour ça, expliqua Bart.

Chuck ne put cacher le sourire cynique qui s'installa sur ses lèvres.

- Quoi ? Pour une fois tu vas me dire la vérité ? se moqua-t-il avec une incrédulité visible.

- Élisabeth est ta mère biologique, dit Jack en lui tendant une photo.

- **Évelyne**, le reprit Bart avec agressivité.

- J'ai déjà vu cette image, rétorqua le jeune homme après avoir jeté un œil au cliché identique à celui qu'Andrew lui avait montré.

- La date est au verso, tu peux constater que sa grossesse correspond avec ta date de naissance.

Il contrôla les dires de son oncle et ne put réprimer la remarque qui brûlait ses lèvres (et ses rétines) depuis qu'il en avait pris connaissance des jours auparavant.

- C'est toi ! avança-t-il en posant son regard sur Jack, sachant parfaitement la réponse.

L'air dans la pièce devint tout à coup plus irrespirable que jamais.

- Oui, c'est lui ! grinça des dents Bart.

Chuck eut eu l'impression que ce qui lui restait de bon sens s'évaporait en fumée.

Jusqu'ici, il avait eut des doutes sur l'identité de sa mère, mais jamais sur celle de son père et imaginer que ce soit Jack était encore pire pour lui que tout le reste, principalement à cause de sa coucherie avec Blair.

Il avait tenté d'éviter ce moment, lui préférant la torture de l'incertitude.

Il dévisagea son oncle une seconde avant de laisser choir le cliché sur la table basse d'une main tremblante.

- Chuck, je sais à quoi tu penses, mais je suis bien ton père, déclara Bart avec force. J'ai fait pratiqué un test de paternité à ta naissance.

- Ce qui était totalement superflu, indiqua son cadet.

- C'est ton frère, s'exclama le jeune homme.

- **Demi**-frère, précisa Jack et crois moi, je n'ai rien à voir avec ta venue au monde. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre ta mère et moi à cette époque.

Bart renifla avec mépris.

- Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous à cette époque, répéta Jack. Ce test était totalement inutile. Nous te l'avions déjà certifié à ce moment là.

- Et Diana ? interrogea soudain Chuck. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire la dedans ?

- C'est la sœur d'Élisabeth, l'informa Jack.

- Demi-sœur d'**Évelyne**, releva cette fois Bart. C'est la raison pour laquelle il était tout à fait possible qu'elle ait pu être un donneur compatible.

- Mais ce n'est pas elle qui t'a sauvé la vie, c'est Élisabeth, reprit Jack. Elles se sont rejointes ici et puis elles sont toutes les deux rentrées à Londres, où vivait leur mère. Élisabeth était justement venue à Los Angeles pour convaincre Diana de rentrer la voir une dernière fois avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, expliqua son oncle.

- Et tu le sais parce que ? le fustigea son aîné.

- Parce que tu étais censé être mort et que j'ai contacté les deux seules personnes que je pensait susceptibles de sauver la vie de ton fils ! le rembarra Jack.

Chuck sentit sa tête se mettre à tourner. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là et vite, il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Il quitta l'endroit sans laisser le temps à aucun des deux adversaires de réaliser ce qui se passait.

Le temps qu'ils réagissent, il avait déjà atteint l'ascenseur et les portes se refermaient.

* * *

**Mercredi 4 juillet 2012 : 20h04**

Nate et Serena attendaient l'ascenseur.

Le jeune homme s'était changé et avait dormi un peu (dans la limo) afin de reprendre ses esprits avant de venir affronter son meilleur ami.

Il n'en pouvait plus du silence de Chuck.

Il se sentait tellement horrible à présent.

Bien entendu, personne ne pouvait lui tenir grief pour une chose qu'il ignorait au moment des faits. Néanmoins, cela ne changeait pas ceux-ci.

Si Diana était bien la mère biologique de Chuck, il n'avait aucune circonstance atténuante. Quoi qu'il dise ou fasse, cela ne modifierait pas ce qui s'était passé.

Chuck et lui avaient parfois eu les mêmes conquêtes mais jamais en même temps et il était plus qu'évident que s'ils avaient eu chacun une sœur aucun d'eux ne se serait jamais permis ...

Il se sentit encore plus mal en réalisant que la blonde aux longues jambes qui se tenait à ses côtés était sa petite-amie et légalement la sœur adoptive de son ami d'enfance.

Oui, mais la différence était là, justement ! Ils étaient amis d'enfance tous les quatre et il connaissait Serena – et avait eu une aventure avec elle - avant qu'elle ne soit liée de cette manière à l'héritier Bass.

Ding !

Les portes s'ouvrirent et le beau brun carra la mâchoire en se retrouvant face à celui qu'il avait également évité depuis trois jours.

Il n'avait répondu à aucun de ses appels, ni textos non plus.

_Ils s'étaient donnés le mot ou quoi ? _

La fête nationale était censée être une fête familiale mais jusqu'ici, il l'avait toujours passé seul !

Non, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il la passait la plus part du temps avec des prostituées après avoir refusé de se joindre à la clique Vanderbilt pour une célébration patriotique.

- Chuck ! s'exclama le fils du Capitaine.

- Nathaniel ! l'accueillit le brun ténébreux.

- Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé avec ta ... Diana, se reprit-il.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas se faire à l'idée qu'il ait couché avec la mère de son meilleur ami. Il était comme un frère pour lui, il avait quasiment l'impression d'avoir commis un inceste.

- Diana n'est pas ma mère biologique, asséna Chuck qui ne pouvait pas non plus assumer le fait que cette dernière soit sa génitrice.

Il le rejetait de toutes ses forces même s'il n'ignorait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en Bart, ni en Jack ... _ni en Diana, ni en Élisabeth_, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Mais la photo était une preuve indubitable et la date correspondait, donc il se raccrocherait à ça pour l'instant.

Nate sentit un poids immense quitter sa poitrine.

- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagé, s'exclama-t-il à l'adresse de son ami qui sortait de la cage métallique.

- Et moi donc ! commenta le brun avec son petit rictus habituel aux coins des lèvres.

- Écoute Man, je ...

- Si on allait parler de ça ailleurs ? proposa Chuck qui ne voulait pas traîner là et voir son père et son oncle – dans n'importe quel ordre – revenir à la charge.

Un petit sourire laissa timidement apparaître les fossettes de son petit-ami et S laissa échapper un soupir discret. La réconciliation n'était pas loin. Ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.

* * *

**Mercredi 4 juillet 2012 : 23h45**

- Et tu penses que Jack est ton père ? questionna Nate, assis sur la banquette, en face de l'ancien propriétaire dans un loge du _Victrola._

Chuck grimaça.

- Je ne sais plus qui est qui, soupira-t-il avant de reprendre une goulée du liquide ambré dans son verre. Bart et lui sont d'accord à ce sujet, quand à Élisabeth, elle prétend qu'elle est bien ma mère à présent. Les informations récoltées ont l'air d'aller dans ce sens. La seule personne à qui je n'ai pas encore parlé, c'est Diana.

Nate grimaça à son tour.

- Tu vas aller la voir ?

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, indiqua le brun. Tu veux venir avec moi ? ... Je veux dire, tu es aussi un peu concerné par ça.

C'est Serena qui retroussa son nez en signe de dégoût cette fois.

Nate évita soigneusement de croiser son regard azur et acquiesça à l'adresse de Chuck.

- Elle est rentée précipitamment en Angleterre, d'après ce que je sais, l'informa-t-il. Elle ne sera pas au _Spectator_ avant la semaine prochaine au moins.

- Alors, je vais faire affréter le jet pour demain, je n'attendrai pas sept jours de plus, indiqua le jeune Bass.

Il avait perdu assez de temps, il devait savoir !

Des cris de joie envahirent soudain le cabaret comme on pouvait entendre des explosions à l'extérieur.

- Si on allait voir le feu d'artifice d'un meilleur point de vue, proposa Chuck.

Il se leva pour gagner la porte du fond, donnant sur les escaliers qui menaient au toit, suivi pas ses amis.


	13. Chapter 12

Merci miss-acacia84 & Moozanna.

Réponses en mp.

* * *

**Para 12**

**Vendredi 6 juillet 2012 : 15h22 (Paris)**

Eléanor Waldorf-Rose traça une nouvelle courbe sur son esquisse. La semaine de la mode à Paris avait été un vrai succès et elle était vraiment heureuse que Blair ait accepté de prendre sa succession à la tête de l'entreprise.

Elles avaient eu leur lot de conflits mais elles avaient mis tout ça derrière elles et elle était enchantée de se retrouver dans l'atelier en compagnie de sa fille.

La styliste releva la tête de ses crayonnages et posa un regard maternel sur la brunette, installée à un bureau en face d'elle. Elle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et un sourire discret illumina quelque peu son visage.

Elle se sentait emplie de fierté. Blair avait su surmonter sa peine et sa douleur pour reprendre le cours de sa vie après avoir vécu une véritable tragédie. Elle était une jeune femme forte et déterminée et elle n'avait aucun doute qu'elle mènerait à bien et gérerait de son mieux cet héritage.

Blair recalcula une dernière fois les bénéfices des ventes du défilé organisé par Waldorf Designs sur les podiums parisiens. Elle fredonna à voix basse la dernière chanson de _Coldplay_ qui passait à la radio. Elle était satisfaite des résultats. Bien entendu, le mérite en revenait pleinement à sa mère.

Elle-même n'avait pas fait grand chose car tout était organisé de longue date, mais la fashion week de New York serait différente. Ce serait son premier défi en tant que codirectrice et même si elle savait qu'Eléanor serait là pour l'épauler, elle n'ignorait pas non plus que le monde de la mode l'attendrait au tournant.

Elle devrait faire ses preuves et se faire un prénom. C'est la raison pour laquelle, elle avait proposé de créer une ligne _B_ afin de se démarquer. Sa mère avait approuvé cette idée avec enthousiasme, ce qui avait ravi – et aussi un déstabilisé – la jeune brunette pas vraiment habituée à recevoir si facilement l'approbation d'Eléanor Waldorf.

_« Il est 15h30, l'heure de retrouver notre flash-info, présenté par Stéphane._

_- Un avion privé aurait tenté un atterrissage forcé au-dessus de la Bretagne. Le pilote n'a cependant pas réussi. Le jet d'un des plus gros magna de l'immobilier international, la société Bass Industrie, s'est écrasé en Côtes d'Armor. Heureusement en dehors de toutes zones habitées. Il y a un mort et deux blessés graves à déplorer parmi les passagers. Les autorités n'ont toutefois pas encore délivré l'identité de ceux-ci._

_Nous reviendrons sur cet accident dans le prochain bulletin._

_A Paris ... »_

La brunette n'entendit rien du reste des actualités, tétanisée par la peur, elle tenta de respirer malgré la douleur qui venait de la prendre à la gorge.

_Ça ne pouvait pas ..._

_Il ne pouvait pas ... _

_Elle ne le supporterait pas ..._

- Blair, articula sa mère en posant un bras sur celui de sa fille, qui tremblait.

La jeune femme, les yeux noyés, se rua sur son smartphone et appuya sur la touche numéro un. La sonnerie retentit cinq fois avant qu'elle ne soit dirigée sur la messagerie vocale mais elle était incapable d'articuler quelque mot que ce soit.

Elle raccrocha et appuya sur la touche numéro deux.

* * *

**Vendredi 6 juillet 2012 : 9h33 (New York)**

Le téléphone de Serena tintinnabula dans son sac. Elle grommela tout en insérant sa carte bancaire dans le terminal de la main droite et composa son code tandis qu'elle s'évertuait à attraper l'appareil de l'autre.

Elle avait pris le petit déjeuner chez _Dominique Ansel_ avec sa mère ce matin et elle avait tenu à payer pendant que Lily était partie se repoudrez le nez. Maintenant qu'elle gagnait son propre argent, elle aimait encore plus le dépenser.

La serveuse lui fit un sourire, l'invitant à prendre son temps, elle était une cliente de marque, après tout.

- B ? répondit la blonde dans le combiné en le portant à son oreille.

- Non, c'est Eléanor, dit la voix de la mère de sa meilleure amie.

S sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines.

- Sais-tu où est Chuck ? interrogea prudemment la styliste qui avait attrapé le smartphone qui tremblotait entre les doigts de sa fille.

Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de celle-ci et mit la communication sur haut parleur.

- Est-ce que Blair va bien ? questionna en retour Serena, inquiète.

Depuis le temps qu'elles étaient amies, la mère de Blair, ne l'avait jamais appelée sur son portable.

- Elle ira mieux quand on aura localisé son fiancé, répondit Eléanor sur un ton un peu brusque.

La nervosité de sa fille la gagnait à son tour.

- Oh ! commenta S, se rendant compte qu'elle était certainement entendue dans toute la pièce de l'autre côté du fil mais sans comprendre de quoi il retournait exactement. Ils ont décollé pour Londres hier, avec Nate.

_De quoi s'agissait-il exactement ?_

Le silence sur la ligne fut assourdissant. Seule, la musique du dernier _Jason Mratz_ résonnait en fond sonore.

- Eléanor ? risqua la blonde.

Sa voix se coinçait tout à coup dans sa gorge et elle ressentait des picotements à la base de la nuque.

- Je ... Il y a eu un crash apparemment et ...

Les deux femmes à Paris entendirent des bruits secs et des craquements.

- Serena ? interpella faiblement Blair.

La jeune femme ramassa l'appareil qu'elle avait laissé choir sur la table et chercha sa respiration.

- Je suis là, articula-t-elle enfin quand le souffle lui revint.

- On ne sait pas encore vraiment ce qui s'est passé, résuma Eléanor en reprenant ses esprits. On a annoncé à la radio que le jet de Bass Industrie s'était écrasé sur les côtes bretonnes, à quelques centaines de kilomètres d'ici.

La blonde ferma les paupières, terrassée par l'idée qu'il soit arrivé quoi que ce soit à son petit-ami ou à son frère.

Blair devait être dans tous ces états. Voilà pourquoi c'était Eléanor Waldorf elle-même qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Il faut que je prévienne ma mère, réfléchit S à voix haute.

- Bien sûr, raisonna celle de Blair.

- B ? demanda encore son amie.

- Oui, parvint à dire la brunette.

- Tout va bien se passer, tenta de la rassurer sa meilleure amie.

_Ou bien était-ce elle-même qu'elle voulait convaincre ?_

- Il y a un mort, lâcha Blair, dans un sanglot à peine étouffé.

Serena agrippa le rebord de la table.

- Calmez-vous, les filles ! intervint autoritairement la styliste. Inutile d'imaginer le pire. Serena, informe Lily que nous nous rendons là-bas aussi rapidement que possible et qu'elle nous tienne au courant dés qu'elle aura la moindre information.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça distraitement la blonde.

_Ne pas imaginer le pire. Facile à dire ! _

Elle entendit retentir la tonalité qui indiquait que la communication avait été rompue.

- Un problème, Mademoiselle ? demanda la serveuse devant le teint de cire de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière secoua simplement la tête en voyant sa mère ressortir des lavabos.

* * *

**Vendredi 6 juillet 2012 : 14h31 (Londres)**

Son smartphone vibra dans sa poche et il reposa le verre de scotch sur la table basse pour le consulter.

Il était assis en face de sa tante dans la maison de sa grand-mère depuis plus de trois heures maintenant.

Visiblement, son aïeule n'avait manqué de rien. La bâtisse, au creux d'un petit village dans le comté d'Hertfordshire, au sud de la capitale britannique était cossue et bien entretenue.

A priori, Bart et Jack n'avaient pas menti cette fois.

Son nouveau privé avait confirmé leurs dires et après quelques recherches, avait localisé Diana, issue d'un second mariage après la mort de son grand-père maternel, était effectivement la demi-sœur de sa mère biologique.

Cette dernière était venue clôturer le dossier de légation testamentaire, la maison et les biens de ses parents lui revenant de droit, son propre père étant mort il y a plusieurs années également.

Après quelques explications de rigueur, elle lui avait procuré des albums photos retraçant son enfance et celle d'Évelyne dans la demeure familiale.

Il détourna un instant le regard des clichés et sourit en découvrant l'identifiant.

« 1 appel manqué : Blair » s'inscrivit sur l'écran.

Il jura entre ses dents puis rappela immédiatement sa fiancée.

Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la joindre depuis qu'il était arrivé au Royaume-Uni. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle serait en réunion toute la matinée et ensuite, égaré dans sa discussion avec Diana, il avait également perdu le fil du temps.

C'était dingue d'être si près d'elle et de ne même pas encore avoir pu entendre le son de sa voix maintenant qu'il avait traversé l'Atlantique.

_Occupé._

Il soupira et posa son smartphone sur la table basse pour se replonger dans les images de la jeunesse d'Élisabeth ... ou Évelyne, il ne savait toujours pas comment l'appeler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son gsm se déplaça de lui-même sur la surface de verre et il se précipita pour ne pas rater la brunette cette fois.

- Blair, sourit-il en portant le combiné à son oreille.

Il entendit une espèce de gloussement - ou était un reniflement ? - qui se transforma en une sorte de sanglot et se termina par un son qui se balançait entre un hoquet et un petit rire.

- Blair ? s'inquiéta-t-il en se levant pour continuer la conversation à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes et du regard inquisiteur de sa tante.

Il abandonna sans remord Nate avec son ancienne conquête.

Mais à nouveau, il n'entendit que des bruits bizarres provenant de son interlocutrice.

La jeune femme était incapable de parler. Elle riait et pleurait de soulagement en même temps, totalement submergée par les sentiments qui fusaient en elle.

- Blair, tu vas bien ? s'enquit son fiancé de plus en plus perplexe.

- Chuck, hurla-t-elle pratiquement dans le téléphone.

Il écarta l'appareil de son oreille en grimaçant.

- Blair, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea-t-il complètement inconscient de la raison de l'hystérie de la jeune femme.

- Chuck, pleura-t-elle encore de l'autre côté de la ligne.

- Blair, la supplia pratiquement le beau brun qui paniquait sérieusement à présent.

Mais elle était incapable de parler, de formuler une pensée cohérente. La seule chose qui faisait écho dans son être et son âme était sa voix chaude, ce qui signifiait qu'il était en vie.

_Il était vivant. _

_Dieu merci, il était vivant. _

_Mais alors qui ... ? _

Bip Bip

- Merde, grogna Chuck.

Bip Bip

- Blair, parle-moi ! la conjura-t-il.

Bip Bip

- Nate ? demanda enfin la voix faible de la brune.

Bip Bip

- Nate ? répéta Chuck à son tour, hébété.

_Elle l'appelait pour parler à Nate ? _

Bip Bip

_Est-ce qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Serena ?_

Bip Bip

Il décolla son smartphone de son visage et découvrit le nom de sa mère adoptive qui clignotait sur l'écran.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.

Bip Bip

- Blair, écoute, j'ai un double appel. C'est Lily, ne raccroche pas, ok ? Je te reprends tout de suite après.

Un son un peu guttural parvint jusqu'à lui et il l'interpréta comme un assentiment.

- Lily, grinça-t-il des dents par avance en appuyant sur le bouton pour commuter les communications.

- Charles ! Oh Mon Dieu ! Merci tu es vivant ! souffla-t-elle de soulagement. Est-ce que tu es blessé ?

- Comment va Nate ? entendit-il crier sa sœur en arrière fond.

Il put déceler la même hystérie que dans la voix de Blair quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Lily, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea-t-il rudement, agacé de ne rien comprendre.

- Comment va Nate ? redemanda avec urgence la voix de Serena.

- Nate va très bien, il est ici avec moi. Nous allons tous les deux parfaitement bien. Maintenant explique-moi ce qui se passe.

Il entendit sa mère adoptive transmettre l'information à la blonde et un cri de soulagement éclata, suivi de sanglots, quasiment identiques à ceux de sa fiancée.

- Eléanor a prévenu Serena il y a moins d'un quart d'heure, la radio française à annoncé que le jet de BI s'était écrasé sur les côtes de Bretagne.

L'air du jeune homme quitta ses poumons.

Le voyage horrible en compagnie de son père depuis Manhattan défila devant ses yeux.

Bart avait dit qu'il devait également se rendre en Europe pour tenter d'apprivoiser un nouvel investisseur important d'une chaîne helvète de complexes hôteliers. Il avait insisté pour qu'ils voyagent ensemble, indiquant que le jet n'aurait qu'à faire une escale à Glasgow.

Pendant les huit heures de vol, son père n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'il était bien son géniteur et qu'Évelyne était bien sa mère biologique.

_« Je pensais que puisque tu étais revenu, on pourrait reprendre tout à zéro. J'ai stupidement cru que, étant donné que tu t'étais sacrifié pour que Lily et moi soyons en sécurité, ça signifiait que je pourrais enfin avoir une vraie relation avec toi, que j'avais gagné ton amour et que j'aurais enfin droit à ton respect. Mais tu sais quoi ? J'ai aussi appris une chose pendant ton absence, l'amour d'un père ne se mérite pas, il se donne tout simplement. Et tout ce qui compte pour toi, aujourd'hui comme hier, la seule chose qui aie jamais eu une quelconque importance à tes yeux, c'est ton entreprise. Tu aurais dû me faire adopter comme elle le souhaitait ! Tu te serais épargné bien des inconvénients. »_

Entêté, il avait ensuite obstinément refusé de lui adresser la parole malgré les tentatives de Bart. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre qui sorte de sa bouche. Tout ce qu'il disait n'était que mensonge.

Il plissa les paupières et passa une main sur son visage.

- Charles ? questionna Lily, mal à l'aise depuis qu'un silence pesant s'était installé sur la ligne.

- Mon ... Bart ... il ... il était dans l'avion, bredouilla-t-il le souffle court.

Cette fois c'est elle qui resta sans voix.

Son ex mari – les papiers du divorce avaient été signés trois jours auparavant grâce à une procédure accélérée et aux bonnes relations de ce dernier avec les autorités – était déjà mort une fois et cela rendait un peu la nouvelle irréelle. Tout aussi irréelle que sa soudaine réapparition.

- Charles ...

- Je dois te laisser Blair est en attente, déclara-t-il avant de couper la communication.

Il permuta à nouveau l'interlocuteur.

- Blair, bafouilla le jeune homme d'une voix sourde.

- Chuck, est-ce que tu vas bien ? ânonna-t-elle lentement.

Elle avait enfin reprit ses esprits, sa mère lui posant des questions sur l'état de santé de son futur gendre.

_Chuck était sauf mais peut-être était-il blessé ?_

- Je vais bien, oui, et Nate aussi, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Nous avons atterri il y a déjà plusieurs heures. La seule personne qui restait à bord de l'avion, c'était ... mon père ... et l'équipage.

La jeune femme entendit l'émotion dans sa voix même s'il tentait de maîtriser les trémolos qui s'y mêlaient.

- Ils ... ils ont annoncé un mort et deux blessés graves, l'informa-t-elle.

Elle savait pertinemment les possibilités que ça impliquait.

- Chuck ?

Bip Bip

- Il ... Il faut que je libère la ligne, dit-il, redoutant déjà l'appel.

L'identifiant lui était inconnu mais il reconnaissait le préfixe 0033.

Bip Bip

- D'accord, accepta-t-elle à contre cœur à présent pleinement rassurée et bien consciente de la réalité de la situation.

Elle aurait voulu le serrer tout contre elle et se blottir tout contre lui. Elle avait besoin de ses bras autour d'elle, tout comme, elle en était certaine, il avait besoin des siens autour de lui.

Bip Bip

- N'oublie pas que je t'aime, dit-elle doucement.

Les mots de Blair s'instillèrent en lui, lui apportant un peu de réconfort.

Bip Bip

- Je t'aime aussi, je te tiens au courant, murmura-t-il avant de raccrocher.

La jeune femme rangea son BlackBerry dans sa pochette et remercia sa mère pour son soutien d'un regard avant de lui donner les dernières informations en sa possession.

Eléanor l'attira à elle et la cajola un peu, chose qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir fait en de nombreuses occasions durant son enfance. En fait, pas du tout, c'était toujours Harold qui consolait Blairbear.

La première et dernière fois qu'elle avait fait ça, c'était après la perte de son petit-fils.

- François, augmentez le volume de la radio, commanda-t-elle au chauffeur qui s'exécuta.

Il l'avait préalablement réglée sur la fréquence de _France info_


	14. Chapter 13

Merci à miss-acacia84

And Thanks to Moozanna and oce2196 for their kinds words about my writing on twitter. I'm flattered and honoured.

* * *

**Para 13**

**Vendredi 6 juillet 2012 : 19h07 (Bretagne)**

Blair mordillait sa lèvre inférieure tout en étudiant sa manucure, assise sur une chaise, depuis presque une heure maintenant. Depuis que son fiancé l'avait informée qu'il prenait un vol pour Lannion depuis un aérodrome du Hertfordshire, où il avait loué un avion privé afin d'arriver sur les lieux le plus rapidement possible.

Elle avait essayé de le joindre sur son portable dés son arrivée à la clinique, mais ses appels étaient directement renvoyés sur sa messagerie vocale. Elle supposait donc qu'il était toujours en plein ciel et lui avait laissé les coordonnées de la clinique et les dernières infos sur l'état de santé de Bart.

Lorsque Chuck franchit les portes de la salle d'attente de l'étage de chirurgie du Centre Hospitalier Pierre Le Damany, suivi par Nate, elle bondit littéralement de sa chaise et vola jusqu'à lui.

- Il est toujours en salle de réveil, mais il ira bien, lui annonça-t-elle, avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement et elle glissa ses mains dans les siennes, alors que son meilleur ami lui administrait une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Qui est …

- Le pilote, répondit-elle immédiatement.

Son fiancé fit un petit signe de la tête pour signifier qu'il l'avait entendue mais ne dit mot.

Richard était à leur service depuis plus de quinze ans. Il lui avait fait traverser la planète en tous sens à de nombreuses reprises.

- Il faut que je prévienne sa femme, commenta-t-il en délaissant les mains de Blair pour chercher son smartphone.

Mais elle refusa de les laisser aller.

- Pendant un moment … j'ai cru que … bredouilla-t-elle en essuyant une larme qui menaçait de rouler sur sa joue.

Il l'attira tout contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras et elle plongea son visage dans son cou, étouffant un sanglot.

- Je vais bien, la rassura-t-il à voix basse.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa chevelure, profitant de cet instant pour se laisser envahir par l'arôme de son shampoing.

Elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et caressa son visage.

- Je sais, acquiesça-t-elle les yeux toujours trop brillants malgré tout, s'obligeant à sourire faiblement.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, sur les lèvres cette fois, et elle noua ses bras autour de sa nuque pour mieux se blottir contre lui.

- Marissa ? questionna-t-il encore, la tête de Blair reposant dans le creux de son épaule.

Le rapport faisait état d'un mort et de deux blessés graves, il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas également à annoncer un décès au mari de l'hôtesse qu'il avait embauchée, il y a seulement quelques mois.

- Elle est en salle d'opération, elle aussi. Sa vie n'est plus en danger, non plus.

Chuck ferma les paupières et se laissa dériver quelques secondes dans l'embrase de la jeune femme.

- Il y avait une autre personne à bord, ajouta-t-elle doucement après lui avoir octroyé un peu de répit.

Il rouvrit les yeux et l'interrogea du regard.

- Élisabeth, marmonna-t-elle, presque à voix basse.

Elle le sentit se raidir immédiatement.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti.

Bart avait dit avoir une entrevue de prévue avec un futur investisseur en Suisse quand il avait embarqué dans la carlingue.

_Encore un autre mensonge, évidemment !_

- Elle n'a été que plus légèrement blessée. Ma mère lui tient compagnie dans la chambre 872, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle réprima l'envie de rouler des yeux au ciel à l'idée d'Eléanor sympathisant avec Élisabeth car elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir à la nouvelle.

Personnellement, elle n'était pas prête à oublier ce que cette femme avait fait à l'homme qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle _leur_ avait fait par le passé. Pas plus qu'à Bart, d'ailleurs. Mais elle savait aussi que cette décision ne lui appartenait pas. Seul Chuck pouvait choisir sa future relation avec ses parents.

Elle caressa doucement sa nuque et il y répondit par une pression de ses doigts autour de sa taille.

Il se libéra des bras de la jeune femme et porta sa main à ses lèvres.

- Je vais aller la voir, décida-t-il après quelques secondes de débat intérieur.

Les battements sourds de son cœur résonnaient dans ses tempes, mais il chassa l'angoisse qui s'emparait de lui. Elle aurait pu mourir dans cet accident, tout comme son père et il voulait s'assurer de visu qu'elle allait bien.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'attendrir, juste de vérifier que tout était ok. D'autre part, il avait également des questions à lui poser.

Il abandonna Blair à la surveillance de Nate, qui opina du bonnet à sa requête muette et suivit le couloir jusqu'à la chambre indiquée.

- ... et il toisa Harold du regard, du haut de ses cinq ans et déclara « Je suis Chuck Bass », disait la voix d'Eléanor depuis l'intérieur de la pièce quand il frappa doucement à la porte.

Il entendit les rires mêlés des deux femmes.

C'était quelque chose d'étrange car il n'avait encore jamais entendu ce son de la part d'aucunes d'elles.

_Visiblement la communication passait bien !_

- Chuck ! se stoppa sa future belle-mère, en le voyant entrer.

Elle quitta sa chaise pour se poser devant le jeune homme.

- Dieu merci, tu es là ! Blair va enfin pouvoir recouvrer la raison, commenta-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules amicalement.

Il fut un peu déstabilisé par la situation et cette démonstration d'affection, si peu commune à Eléanor Waldorf.

Elle ne sembla pas le remarquer et quitta la pièce après avoir adressé un signe d'au revoir à la femme brune assise dans le lit.

Cette dernière avait repris son sérieux à l'apparition de son fils.

Elle craignait cet instant autant que lui, sinon plus, mais il n'en n'avait certainement aucune conscience.

Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques longues secondes, les mêmes yeux noisette se reflétant comme dans un miroir.

Chuck nota mentalement quelques ecchymoses et un poignet bandé. Mais sous les contusions, elle n'avait pratiquement pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, montant dans ce taxi, après avoir déclamé qu'elle n'était pas réellement sa mère.

Élisabeth retenait sa respiration, elle n'osait pas faire le premier mouvement mais finit par se jeter à l'eau. Si Chuck ressemblait un tant soit peu à Bart, il ne baisserait pas sa garde une deuxième fois.

Le simple fait qu'il soit là était déjà un exploit en soi.

- Je suis contente de te voir, dit-elle finalement. Je n'espérais pas que tu viennes.

- Je … voulais juste … Peu importe, battit-il en retraite, la main sur la poignée pour disparaître.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il en était des blessures de sa … génitrice, mais la sienne était encore trop vive pour réussir à passer outre une confrontation.

- Chuck, appela Élisabeth.

La discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Bart était encore bien présente dans son esprit et elle était lasse de tous ces mensonges, de tous ces non-dits.

- Reste, s'il te plaît. J'ai des choses à te dire, lui demanda-t-elle en espérant de tout son cœur qu'il ne la rejetterait pas comme elle l'avait rejeté.

Le jeune homme hésita un instant.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ton père est venu me voir ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu as l'intention d'être sincère cette fois ? railla-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il la vit déglutir et remuer maladroitement sur son lit d'hôpital et se sentit horrible. Elle sortait d'un accident et il ne lui laissait aucune chance de s'expliquer.

- Je sais que je ne t'ai donné aucune raison d'avoir confiance en moi et, tel que je connais Bart, il t'en à certainement inculqué des milliers pour ne pas le faire.

La phrase de sa mère toucha la cible en plein centre.

- Je ne suis pas comme lui, affirma le jeune homme un peu trop vivement.

- Je sais, je l'ai appris par moi-même, lui confia-t-elle.

_Pourquoi ?_ avait-il envie de hurler. _Pourquoi as-tu dis que tu n'étais pas ma mère ? _

Mais il garda le silence.

Parce qu'il connaissait déjà parfaitement la réponse.

_Elle ne voulait pas de lui à sa naissance._

_Elle ne voulait pas de lui il y a deux ans._

_Elle ne voulait pas de lui à Noël dernier._

_Elle ne voulait pas de lui il y a quelques jours._

_Et elle ne voulait pas plus de lui maintenant._

- Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé la vie ? demanda-t-il à la place.

- Parce que tu es mon fils, énonça-t-elle avec évidence.

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

- Approche, le pria-t-elle d'un geste de la main, où était placé un catétaire.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il s'avança plus près du lit.

- J'ai commis de nombreuses erreurs dans ma vie, mais jamais je n'ai regretté de t'avoir mis au monde. Si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu avoir recours à l'avortement, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. C'est juste que je n'étais pas capable d'être une bonne mère pour toi. D'ailleurs, quand l'occasion s'est présentée, tu as vu ce que ça a donné. Tu mérites mieux. Je vis avec mes actes tous les jours, mais jamais je n'aurais pu, en sachant que je t'avais laissé mourir.

Les mots s'instillèrent en lui comme des lames de rasoir, lacérant son cœur d'enfant.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et il frissonna.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il se cramponnait au bord de la chaise qu'occupait Eléanor un peu plus tôt.

- Ton père a certainement commis de nombreuses fautes, lui-aussi. Il n'a jamais été très doué pour dévoiler ses sentiments, ni pour faire confiance aux gens qui l'aiment, c'est pour ça que ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner entre nous. Tout a toujours été si compliqué entre nous !

Elle cligna des paupières pour chasser une larme qui s'annonçait, avant de reprendre.

- Je n'ai jamais été sûre de grand-chose dans notre histoire, mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis certaine, c'est qu'il tient à toi. Je l'ai su à la seconde où il a posé les yeux sur toi. Au moment où il t'a pris dans ses bras pour la première fois, j'ai compris que je l'avais perdu. Jamais, il n'accepterait que tu lui sois enlevé pour être élevé par un autre. Pas même pour moi.

Elle haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

- Et moi, je n'étais pas prête à être une mère. Et surtout, j'avais peur de fonder une famille avec lui. Je voulais qu'il me choisisse moi, **pour moi**. Et non pas parce que j'étais la mère de son fils, ni pour mon argent, ou celui de ma mère, comme le père de Diana. Je voulais qu'il me demande de l'épouser pour la bonne raison, même si je savais qu'il ne me la dirait pas.

Chuck ravala la bile qui remontait dans son œsophage.

- Il n'avait pas besoin de me le dire, je savais qu'il aurait pu tout abandonner pour moi. Tout, sauf **toi** ! Et quand j'ai quitté la maternité cette nuit là, j'étais aussi bien consciente qu'il ne me pardonnerait pas de l'avoir fait. Je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas accepter que je t'ai fait ce que sa mère lui avait fait.

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils mais elle ne répondit pas vraiment à ses interrogations.

- Il voulait te protéger, il voulait éviter que tu saches que j'avais choisi de vous laisser derrière moi de mon plein gré. Et il ne voulait pas non plus que tu saches qu'il avait échoué à me retenir auprès de vous. Alors, il m'a laissée partir. Il t'avait **toi**, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Une pierre brûlante se logea dans l'estomac de l'héritier Bass.

- Il savait où tu étais pendant toutes ces années ? haleta-t-il un peu.

Elle haussa les sourcils à sa question, image identique à lui-même quelques secondes auparavant.

- Qui pourrait échapper à Bart Bass, s'il ne le voulait pas lui-même ?

Elle marquait un point.

Personne n'était capable d'une chose pareille. Son père avait sans doute autant de gens suivis par ses privés que la CIA n'avait de dossiers classés secrets.

Il n'avait encore jamais envisagé la chose sous cet angle là et le feu s'étendait à présent à toute sa poitrine, alors qu'il repensait aux dernières paroles qu'il avait adressées à l'homme qui ne montrait jamais aucune émotion.

- S'il t'a dit que j'étais morte, c'est parce qu'il pensait que c'était mieux pour toi et non pas pour m'empêcher de revenir. Il s'est peut-être trompé, mais tu verras quand tu auras un enfant à ton tour, ce n'est pas si facile de prendre les bonnes décisions.

_Oh ! Ça, il le savait ! Il le savait mieux que personne !_

Elle jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce et repéra ce qu'elle cherchait sur une chaise.

- Regarde dans mon sac de voyage, il y a une enveloppe, une grande enveloppe en papier Kraft, l'enjoint-elle.

Il s'exécuta et sortit une vingtaine de missives de celle au format A4. Chacune contenait une photo. Une photo de lui, constata-t-il alors que sa vue se brouillait.

Il cligna des paupières à son tour pour chasser les larmes qui s'y amoncelaient.

- Il m'en envoyait une chaque année à la date de l'accouchement, sans aucun mot. Juste une photo de toi, ajouta-t-elle. Si j'avais frappé à votre porte, il ne se serait pas opposé à ce que je reprenne ma place dans ta vie, mais il ne m'aurait jamais accordé la même chose pour la sienne. Il pensait que si je devais revenir un jour, ce serait pour toi, pas pour lui.

- Mais il se trompait, dit lentement Chuck, le cœur en miettes.

Elle acquiesça doucement et resserra la pression de ses doigts sur la main de son fils.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle encore. Je voulais qu'il vienne me chercher. Qu'il me dise qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi. Malgré le temps qui passait, je ne pouvais pas cesser d'espérer ... Et puis il y a eu cet accident. Et je l'ai détesté de toute mon âme. Parce qu'il ne viendrait jamais. Et ensuite, tu m'as surprise au cimetière et je me suis enfuie. Je ne voulais surtout pas avoir affaire à toi et être obligée de faire face à ce que je t'avais fait. Ce que je lui avait fait. Ce que je nous avais fait. Tout ça, s'était sa faute. Et je lui en voulais tellement. Alors, quand Jack m'a proposé ce marché stupide ...

- Tu as saisi l'opportunité de te venger, finit-il pour elle.

- Je me suis dit que Bart se retournerait certainement dans sa tombe. Parce que ça l'aurait rendu complètement dingue de me voir avec lui, continua-t-elle. Il détestait que je sois proche de son frère. Il était toujours si suspicieux, sans aucune raison. Toujours distant. Il ne baissait jamais sa garde. Il **me** rendait complètement folle. Je devais toujours tout expliquer. Tout justifier. Mes déplacements, mes amis ... Je devais prouver tout ce que je faisais. Tout ce que je disais. Il avait engagé un privé pour me filer à la fac. C'était totalement dément !

Elle grimaça à ses souvenirs.

- Jack avait toujours été si gentil avec moi, sourit-elle cyniquement. Je croyais que ce serait facile. Sans conséquence pour moi. Comme quand je suis partie la première fois. Sans me retourner. Seulement, je me suis rendue compte que ça n'avait pas été sans conséquence. Pour aucun de nous. Alors, j'ai compris pourquoi Bart avait simplement rayé ta mère de ta vie. ... Parce que je ne méritais pas d'être ta mère.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Quand je l'ai vu sur le pas de ma porte, j'ai failli avoir une attaque. Après avoir réalisé qu'il était bien là, en chair et en os. Que c'était bien réel, j'ai cru un instant ... mais, il ne venait pas pour moi, il venait pour toi.

Chuck fronça les sourcils.

Son père lui avait menti en prétextant aller voir un investisseur parce qu'il n'était pas certain de la réponse positive de sa mère.

- Il est venu me demander mon aide, rit-elle, encore sous le choc.

Elle releva son visage et plongea ses yeux bruns dans les siens, où se reflétait l'ébahissement.

- Il est venu me demander de l'aider, **pour** **toi**, répéta-t-elle, toujours ahurie.

L'incrédulité était peinte sur le visage de son fils.

- Tu sais combien de fois Bartholomew Bass a demandé de l'aide dans sa vie ?

- Zéro, balbutia-t-il, le souffle coupé par les dires de sa mère biologique.

- Plus maintenant, sourit-elle en essuyant une larme sur le haut de sa pommette qui avait échapper à sa vigilance.

Elle posa ensuite sa main sur le visage de son fils.

- Plus maintenant, répéta-t-elle en lui caressant la joue de son pouce.


	15. Chapter 14

Merci miss-acacia84, Moozanna et LimoAndPeonies107

* * *

**Para 14**

**Vendredi 6 juillet 2012 : 20h28**

Blair aperçut son fiancé quitter la chambre de sa mère biologique et le suivit du regard comme il se dirigeait vers la porte de service au fond du couloir.

Elle hésita un instant, lui laissant un peu de temps (il avait certainement besoin de s'isoler un peu) puis le rejoint sur le toit de la clinique quelques minutes plus tard.

Il était appuyé contre la rambarde de sécurité, contemplant l'océan qui avalait lentement le soleil du mois de juillet sur la côte bretonne.

Elle posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

Il tourna la tête vers la brunette, il savait que c'était elle avant même d'entendre le claquement familier de ses _Stiletto _sur le revêtement.

Blair s'était préparée à se faire rabrouer. Il préférait toujours penser ses plaies sans public.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser souffrir sans lui faire savoir qu'elle était là pour lui.

Contrairement à ses attentes, le jeune homme lui fit un petit sourire et agrippa ses doigts avant de l'attirer tout contre lui.

Il la serra de toutes ses forces, se raccrochant à elle.

_Elle avait promis de ne pas le laisser. _

_Elle avait promis qu'elle serait toujours sa famille. _

Blair referma ses bras dans son dos et lui rendit son étreinte, le cœur débordant de tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

_Il avait besoin d'elle, autant qu'elle avait eu besoin de lui, autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui chaque jour. _

Aussi douloureuse soit cette situation pour lui et quand bien même c'était très égoïste de sa part, elle fut réellement soulagée qu'il ressente cette nécessité d'elle. Elle aimait être la seule à qui il acceptait de laisser entrevoir son désarroi, celle auprès de qui il trouvait refuge quand son cœur était trop lourd pour supporter les tourments dans la tempête.

Il plongea la tête dans sou cou, dissimulant son visage dans ses boucles chocolat et inspira l'arôme qui s'en dégageait et le réconfortait toujours.

Elle caressa lentement sa nuque pour apaiser ses douleurs tandis que les épaules de Chuck étaient secouées par les sanglots qu'il étouffait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Les mots étaient superflus, la chaleur des bras de la femme qu'il aimait était la seule chose qui pouvait atténuer les blessures infligées à son âme d'enfant. Ils étaient le rempart contre la marée qui menaçait de l'emporter plus loin, trop loin pour être atteint, jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre au tréfonds de lui-même, dans l'obscurité.

Mais Blair avait promis.

Elle avait promis qu'elle se tiendrait à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive et elle était en cet instant sa bouée de sauvetage.

Il aurait dû être rasséréné de savoir que son père l'aimait, qu'il voulait se battre pour lui et qu'il était capable d'accomplir l'impossible – demander de l'aide et à sa mère biologique de surcroît – mais il ne s'en sentait que plus misérable.

Les mots qu'il avait jetés à la figure de son paternel revenaient en échos et ricochaient sur les parois internes de son crâne, l'accablant de remords.

Quand à l'abandon par Élisabeth, il pouvait presque le comprendre mais ça n'en n'était pas moins douloureux pour autant. Elle n'avait pas éprouvé le besoin, ni l'envie, d'être une mère pour lui.

Elle avait avoué être partie sans se retourner. En quelque sorte, il était responsable de son départ, même s'il ne l'était pas de sa mort. Il avait été l'élément déclencheur de la fuite de sa mère et aussi la raison qui avait définitivement séparé ses parents.

Il percevait pleinement le but de la décision de Bart de lui cacher la vérité pendant toutes ses années. L'homme s'était trompé sur la manière, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait tenté de le protéger.

Son cœur s'allégea comme les paroles d'Élisabeth s'insinuaient plus profondément en lui, prenant tous leurs sens.

Bart tenait à lui. Il tenait vraiment à lui. Contrairement à ce que Chuck avait toujours pensé, son père l'aimait et avait fait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour le garder. Il avait même renoncé à l'amour de sa vie pour lui.

Parce qu'il était évident que sa mère biologique était la femme de sa vie. Peut-être bien la seule femme dont Bart Bass ait jamais été réellement amoureux. Elle était sans doute la seule qu'il ait vraiment aimée, même s'il n'avait pas su le lui dire à elle non plus.

Il sentit les caresses des doigts de Blair dans sa nuque et frissonna soudain à ce contact, ses sens reprenant le dessus.

Il posa ses lèvres sur sa peau, tendre et sucrée à souhait et sentit les mâchoires de la jeune femme se contracter en un sourire contre sa tempe, mais il ne desserra pas son étreinte autour d'elle pour autant.

Il apposa une série de petits baisers voyous dans son cou et sourit à son tour contre le lobe de son oreille quand elle frémit de plaisir et de désir anticipé.

Il glissa sur sa joue, jusqu'à sa bouche et l'embrassa tendrement.

Elle répondit à ses lèvres douces et emprisonna son visage entre ses doigts délicats, essuyant ses pommettes humides de ses pouces.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il d'une voix encore enrouée par l'émotion.

- Je t'aime, roucoula-t-elle en se coulant mieux dans ses bras.

L'ouverture de la porte les fit tourner la tête.

- Désolé de vous déranger mais ton père vient d'être ramené dans sa chambre, s'excusa Nate.

Chuck acquiesça et passa son bras autour des épaules de sa belle pour lui emboîter le pas.

* * *

**Samedi 7 juillet 2012 : 00h11**

Bart Bass lutta pour ouvrir ses paupières trop lourdes, il avait l'impression qu'elles pesaient des tonnes.

La pièce qu'il découvrit était blanche et aseptisée.

Le bruit de la carlingue se déchiquetant revint à ses oreilles.

Il distingua la silhouette de son fils qui se tenait à côté de son lit et plissa les yeux pour mieux distinguer ses traits.

- Papa, appela ce dernier.

- Èv ... ? demanda Bart, articulant difficilement.

Sa langue aussi semblait de pierre.

- Elle va bien, indiqua le jeune homme en posant une main rassurante sur le haut de son bras gauche.

Son père posa sa main sur la sienne et opina du bonnet puis reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller avant de refermer les yeux, semblant se perdre à nouveau dans le brouillard.

Chuck observa un instant l'homme qui l'avait élevé, toujours si fier et supérieur à tous.

Dans ce lit, il avait pratiquement l'air d'un vieillard. La cheville droite plâtrée, des ecchymoses étalant leur couleur violette ici et là, il semblait identique à n'importe quel autre mortel, presque ... humain.

Il s'attarda sur les doigts de Bart, reposant sur les siens.

Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où ils avaient établis un quelconque contact physique.

Ça n'arrivait quasiment jamais.

Même lorsque il était revenu d'entre les morts, il n'y avait eu aucun échange de ce type entre eux.

Il n'était même pas certain que Bart lui ait jamais tenu la main, même lorsqu'il était enfant.

_Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? C'était toujours la jeune fille au pair qui l'emmenait au parc._

* * *

**Samedi 7 juillet 2012 : 2h25**

Bartholomew Bass reprit lentement conscience pour la seconde fois.

Il se rappela de l'endroit et de l'accident.

Il sentit la douleur qui émanait plus particulièrement de sa jambe droite. Il avait cependant l'impression d'être passé tout entier sous un rouleau compresseur.

Il entendit des chuchotements et se concentra sur les voix étouffées qui parvenaient jusqu'à lui.

- Tiens, murmura Blair, qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre, en tendant un gobelet à son fiancé.

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver à cette heure ci

Bart ouvrit un peu les paupières, l'arôme du café lui chatouillant les narines.

Son fils but une gorgée du breuvage insipide et grimaça, avant de poser le récipient sur la tablette à sa droite.

- Merci, marmonna-t-il quand même à la brunette, avec un sourire fatigué.

- Qu'a dit le chirurgien ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ses constantes sont bonnes, indiqua le jeune homme avec soulagement.

Elle passa gentiment une main sur son front et dans ses cheveux, tentant vainement de remettre en place quelques mèches qui s'étaient échappées, puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue, chiffonnée par un demi-sommeil.

Eléanor avait quitté la clinique il y a plusieurs heures, ainsi que Nate.

Blair n'avait rien voulu entendre et avait persisté à rester avec Chuck jusqu'à ce que son père reprenne conscience.

Les heures de visites étaient terminées depuis longtemps mais les dollars américains étaient appréciés partout.

Les amoureux avaient somnolé un peu dans le fauteuil, la jeune femme assise sur ses genoux, la tête posée dans le creux de son cou.

- Tu devrais rentrer à l'hôtel, lui conseilla-t-il à nouveau, caressant son menton.

- Et laisser passer l'opportunité de passer une nuit entre tes bras ? se renfrogna-t-elle. Certainement pas !

Elle glissa ses bras graciles autour de la taille du beau brun ténébreux qui faisait battre son cœur et posa sa tête contre son torse.

Il resserra son étreinte et posa son nez sur le haut de sa chevelure, respirant les effluves de son shampoing, fermant à demi les yeux pour mieux les laisser s'instiller en lui.

- Je ne tiendrai jamais encore tout un mois entier, se lamenta-t-elle avec une petite moue boudeuse. Paris est horrible sans toi !

- New York est horrible sans toi ! contrat-il.

Elle leva son visage vers lui et il happa ses lèvres entre les siennes.

- Je t'aime, marmonna-t-il contre sa bouche.

- Je t'aime, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour se coller encore un peu plus contre lui.

Le baiser tendre devint bientôt de plus en plus avide et les mains de Chuck se resserrèrent autour de sa taille fine.

Bart fronça les sourcils puis roula des yeux au ciel.

_Pas étonnant qu'elle soit capable de lui faire faire n'importe quoi !_

_Elle savait visiblement comment s'y prendre avec lui. _

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait totalement nier ce qu'il avait vu sur le visage de la petite brune quand elle avait les yeux posés sur son fils, ni dans le regard de ce dernier, en retour.

Blair plongea sa langue plus profondément dans sa gorge, à la recherche de la luette de Chuck, pour la faire danser contre son palais.

- Vous devriez rentrer à l'hôtel **tous les deux** et vous enfermer dans une chambre, avant qu'une infirmière n'entre ici et ne vous jette un seau d'eau froide, ou ne porte plainte pour comportement outrancier, décréta sèchement Bart.

Mais le commentaire sonna plus comme un conseil un peu ironique que comme une véritable répartie cinglante.

_Certainement la faute aux médicaments dont son organisme était saturé._

Les lèvres des deux jeunes gens se séparèrent aussitôt et leurs regards volèrent jusqu'à l'homme étendu dans le lit, les yeux grands ouverts, une grimace de malaise occupant ses traits habituellement inexpressifs.

- Bart, vous êtes réveillé, constata Blair alors que Chuck restait quelque peu stoïque.

Il appréhendait le fait que son père ait pu assister à une telle scène d'intimité entre lui et sa fiancée et le regard réprobateur de Bart n'était pas pour le mettre à l'aise.

- De toute évidence, siffla le malade.

- Et vous allez aussi parfaitement bien, apparemment, répliqua la brune avec un sarcasme évident, arquant un sourcil avec précellence.

Il n'était pas question qu'elle le laisse prendre la main.

Étendu sur un lit d'hôpital ou pas, il restait le grand méchant Bart et elle était bien décidée à lui faire savoir qu'il ne l'impressionnait plus (enfin, bien moins qu'avant, depuis que Chuck lui avait narré le contenu de sa conversation avec sa mère biologique) et qu'elle ne le laisserait pas ruiner sa relation avec son héritier, quoi qu'il en pense.

- Je serai dans le couloir, dit-elle à ce dernier, avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle laissa glisser ses doigts jusqu'au bout des phalanges du jeune homme, prolongeant le lien physique le plus longtemps possible entre eux.

Le beau brun acquiesça et la regarda quitter la pièce avant de tourner son attention sur son paternel.

- Tu veux que j'appelle une infirmière ? proposa-t-il devant la douleur qui semblait irradier de son faciès.

Bart secoua la tête négativement.

Il avait horreur d'être déficient et il ne se soumettrait pas à l'hégémonie du corps médical plus que le stricte nécessaire.

Il tourna la tête de droite et de gauche et repéra un récipient à bec qui devait certainement contenir de l'eau.

Sa gorge était aussi sèche qu'une étendue désertique.

Il tendit le bras droit et récolta un lancement dans le flan depuis sa cuisse charcutée

Chuck fut plus rapide que lui et lui présenta le canard, dont Bart s'empara en grommelant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un merci.

- Comment vont les autres ? questionna-t-il après s'être désaltéré en quelques goulées.

En cet instant le liquide incolore était autant appréciable qu'un bon scotch de vingt-cinq ans d'âge.

- Marissa a été sérieusement blessée, elle aussi, mais elle ira bien. J'ai appelé son mari, il est sur un vol en ce moment même. Je lui ait aussi assuré que nous prendrions tout l'aspect financier à notre charge.

Le blessé ouvrit la bouche mais son fils ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester.

- Richard a eu moins de chance, annonça-t-il. J'ai également appelé Nora. J'ai déjà pris des dispositions pour que son corps soit rapatrié dans les meilleurs conditions et qu'il ait droit à des funérailles le plus rapidement possible.

Il tentait de garder le cap mais sa respiration saccadée trahissait l'émotion d'avoir dû annoncer le décès d'un homme à son épouse.

_Est-ce que c'est ce qu'avait ressenti le médecin, quand il avait appris à Lily que Bart était soi-disant mort dans cet autre accident ? _s'était-il demandé en écoutant la femme en question pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dans le combiné.

- É ...

- Élisabeth va bien, les médecins ont dis qu'elle pourrait quitter la clinique dés demain matin, le coupa encore son fils.

- **Évelyne**, le reprit Bart.

_Pourquoi avait-elle changé de nom en premier lieu ? _

_Croyait-elle qu'il ne serait pas capable de retrouver sa trace pour si peu ? _

- Évelyne, si tu veux, répondit simplement Chuck en haussant les épaules.

- C'est son prénom, déclara Bart. Elle peut le changer autant de fois qu'elle veut, elle sera toujours elle !

Chuck le dévisagea un instant. C'était, semblait-t-il, un sujet sensible.

Il n'avait encore jamais vu son père prendre quelque chose à cœur de cette manière.

- Elle m'a raconté pourquoi elle était dans le jet avec toi, l'informa-t-il.

Bart détourna le regard et son fils en fut ébahi.

C'était bien le première fois que son paternel avait cette attitude envers lui. En général, ça se passait dans l'autre sens.

Voilà donc, à quoi faisait référence le grand Bartholomew Bass quand il parlait de la faiblesse qu'apportait les sentiments. Ce n'était pas tant la réelle impuissance que ceux-ci induisaient en eux-mêmes que le fait que cela pouvait hypothétiquement vous placer en difficulté devant autrui dans certaines circonstances.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit au juste, voulu-t-il savoir.

- Que tu étais allé demander son aide ... pour moi, ajouta-t-il après plusieurs secondes.

L'homme ne répondit pas.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

- J'ai seulement pensé que si elle te parlait ... Qu'elle pourrait peut-être arranger les choses, bougonna-t-il.

- Et pourquoi penses-tu que je la croirais plus que toi ? s'étonna son fils.

- C'est ta mère ! se récria Bart avec rudesse.

Son héritier ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- Au sens biologique du terme, seulement. Et ça ne l'a pas empêchée de me trahir avec Jack, commenta-t-il amèrement.

Il vit son père tressaillir à ses mots et capitula. Inutile de continuer à torturer son paternel pour le plaisir. Il savait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Contrairement à sa dernière déclaration, il était certain qu'Élisa... - qu'Évelyne, se corrigea-t-il en souriant intérieurement - lui avait narré les choses exactement de la manière dont elles s'étaient déroulées.

- Et moi ? interrogea l'homme au regard d'acier pour changer de sujet. Combien de temps ...

- Tu vas rester ici au moins quelques jours, ça dépendra de l'évolution de la situation.

C'était une affirmation et non une supposition, encore moins une suggestion.

_Et depuis quand son fils se permettait-il de lui répondre avant qu'il n'ait terminé ses phrases ? _

_Ou de lui répondre tout court !_

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de moisir ici, protesta le vieil homme.

Il tenta de se redresser dans son lit mais la cicatrice toute fraîche sur sa cuisse droite le lança jusque dans l'aine, lui coupant également la respiration.

- Tu sortiras quand le toubib le dira et pas avant ! le rabroua son fils, en le prenant par les épaules pour l'immobiliser et l'obliger à se recoucher.

Bart se laissa retomber sur son coussin, impuissant et lui décocha un regard glacial mais ne pipa mot.

Il en était incapable, cherchant son souffle sans vouloir en avoir l'air.

Il ne donnerait pas au jeune homme la satisfaction de lui procurer un autre argument.

- Tu veux un oreiller supplémentaire ? s'enquit ce dernier avec un sourire goguenard.

Finalement, il se délectait de cette situation. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait river son clou à Bart, il n'allait pas s'en privé, se ravisa-t-il. D'autant que, connaissant l'homme, ça ne durerait certainement pas longtemps.

- Non merci, grogna son père, même s'il aurait préféré.

- Parfait, dans ce cas, je vais rejoindre ma fiancée et l'emmenée dans notre chambre d'hôtel comme tu l'as suggéré, gouailla-t-il.

Il s'éloigna en direction de la porte et se retourna presque arrivé à celle-ci.

- Oh ! Et inutile de tenter de corrompre le personnel, je l'ai déjà fait. Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici même en signant une décharge. Félicitation, il y aura bientôt une nouvelle aile Bartholomew Bass à cet hôpital.

Son père grommela quelque menace dans les airs mais il ne prit pas la peine de s'y attarder et s'empressa de glisser son bras sous celui de la brunette qui piétinait dans le couloir.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demanda-t-elle, plus inquiète en réalité pour son fiancé que pour son futur beau-père.

- Il enrage de ne pas pouvoir se lever et sortir d'ici donc c'est bon signe, sourit-il.

- Bien, dans ce cas, allons nous coucher nous aussi, suggéra-t-elle avec un petit air coquin.

Il resserra sa main autour de sa taille et l'entraîna vers les ascenseurs.

Elle put apercevoir la petite étincelle de luxure qui brillait dans ses pupilles dans le reflet du miroir, au fond de la cage métallique.

Quand les portes se refermèrent, ses lèvres étaient déjà sur les siennes.


	16. Chapter 15

Merci miss-acacia84 et x-Beautiful Blass-x,

Désolée d'avance, miss, je pense que tu n'apprécieras pas trop ce para.

* * *

**Para 15**

**Samedi 7 juillet 2012 : 9h18**

Nate et Chuck longeaient les couloirs du Centre Hospitalier Pierre Le Damany.

Blair était repartie pour la capitale au petit matin avec Eléanor.

Le jeune homme appréhendait leur séparation, lui aussi mais il n'ignorait pas que ça ne pouvait qu'être positif pour la femme qu'il aimait que de regarder vers l'avenir.

D'autant qu'il avait lui-même de quoi s'occuper.

Il avait besoin de mettre les choses au clair avec ses parents. Il était à présent certain de leurs identités mais cela ne rendait pas la situation plus facile pour lui.

Il était toujours sous le coup des déclarations de sa mère biologique et la scène qui s'était jouée la veille avec son père tournoyait dans son esprit.

Les choses étaient différentes, sans qu'il sache exactement comment, ni pourquoi. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il n'était plus disposé à laisser Bart le traiter comme un gamin et lui dicter sa conduite.

Son meilleur ami s'arrêta net devant lui et il le percuta.

- Nathaniel, grogna-t-il.

L'héritier Archibald ne répondit cependant pas.

- Nate, Chuck, les salua Diana qui venait de sortir de la chambre 872.

- Je croyais que tu devais rentrer à New York, s'exclama le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. Tu n'avais pas une réunion de prévue avec le personnel pour ce matin ?

- Si, mais je l'ai reportée à la fin de la semaine. Ma sœur a eu un accident, répliqua-t-elle en leur jetant un regard furibond.

Quand les deux jeunes hommes avaient quitté la maison de sa mère, ils n'avaient pas stipulé qu'Évelyne était impliquée.

- Aucun de vous n'a eu l'idée que ça pouvait m'intéresser ? glapit-elle encore.

- Personne n'avait connaissance de sa présence à bord du jet, expliqua Chuck un peu décontenancé.

Il n'avait pas songé à appeler Diana une seule seconde, en réalité. Même après avoir découvert que sa mère biologique était également dans l'avion.

En fait, il ne pensait pas qu'elles étaient très proches mais, à la réflexion, il n'en savait rien du tout.

Cela semblait apparemment être le cas puisque l'éditrice était venue sur place.

Qui plus est, elles étaient ensemble aux dernières fêtes de Noël, tenant la main de leur mère agonisante et les albums que lui avait montrer Diana attestaient qu'elles étaient complices lorsqu'elles étaient enfants.

Sa tante parut cependant se contenter de sa réponse.

- Et maintenant, où est-elle ? questionna-t-elle.

- Comment pourrait-on le savoir ? Tu vois bien qu'on arrive, là ! rétorqua Nate.

Les relations entre les deux anciens amants étaient on ne peut plus glaciales.

Il tolérait à peine la présence de la Britannique au _Spectator _parce qu'il y était forcé, mais il ne faisait aucun effort pour être aimable avec elle. Surtout depuis qu'il avait cru un instant qu'elle était la mère de son meilleur ami.

Qu'elle ne soit que sa tante atténuait un peu les choses, mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant pour ôter la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait envers Chuck.

- Quel est le numéro de chambre du Grand Manitou ? interrogea la brune pétulante avec humeur.

Son neveu l'observa un instant, étourdi par sa question.

- Elle est ne peut être que là ! se lamenta Diana en secouant la tête en désapprobation.

Sa sœur avait toujours été incapable de résister à Bart Bass. S'il était dans cet hôpital, inutile de chercher ailleurs.

- 987, indiqua l'héritier Bass en prenant la direction de la chambre de son paternel.

Sa tante et son meilleur ami lui emboîtèrent le pas.

En entrant dans la pièce, il stoppa sa progression et cette fois, c'est son meilleur ami qui le percuta de plein fouet.

Il resta un instant médusé de voir son père, installé dans son lit, qui souriait à Évelyne, assise auprès de lui.

C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait un sourire - un vrai, pas un rictus sardonique - sur les traits de Bartholomew Bass.

Ce dernier perdit cependant sa bonne humeur en se rendant compte qu'il y avait des témoins. Son regard se fit plus dur et il reprit son sérieux, s'éclaircissant la gorge.

La mère de Chuck, elle, posa un instant les yeux sur son fils avant de se lever et de murmurer quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas à l'oreille du blessé.

Elle passa à côté de lui en s'excusant et il la vit s'empourprer quand elle croisa les prunelles, étincelantes de colère, de sa sœur qui se tenait derrière un jeune homme aux yeux azur, qui s'effaça pour la laisser passer dans le couloir.

Diana pivota sur ses talons pour la suivre.

- Non, mais tu te fiches de moi ? se récria-t-elle.

- Ne commence pas ! grinça son aînée.

Chuck perdit le fil de la dispute qui allait s'en suivre, à n'en pas douter, comme elles s'éloignaient.

Il se tourna vers son père qui soupirait et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Quoi ? Ève est juste venu voir comment j'allais, aboya l'homme, sur la défensive.

Son fils avança de quelques pas vers lui, les yeux plissés.

_Il y avait bien plus que ça, ici. _

Il pouvait encore sentir l'électricité dans l'air même si « Ève » avait quitté l'endroit.

Pour un peu, il aurait pu distinguer des étincelles.

Nate marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles et se dépêcha de sortir de là.

Le jeune Archibald ne connaissait que trop bien le magnétisme qui irradiait de partout dans cette chambre. Il pouvait le gérer quand il s'agissait de ses meilleurs amis, mais pas quand ça concernait Bart Bass. _C'était vraiment trop flippant ! _

Chuck étudia un moment son père sans rien dire.

Ce dernier s'appliquait à ne pas regarder son fils, exactement comme la veille et ça le perturbait beaucoup.

Le jeune homme savait comment se comporter face à ses regards chargés de reproches ou de désapprobations.

Il avait appris à baisser les yeux et à écouter en silence, pendant que le grand Bart Bass lui faisait la morale et listait toutes les raisons pour lesquelles son fils était un tel échec et une telle déception dans sa vie.

Il avait appris à s'excuser, encore et encore, pour son comportement, outrancier et malsain, qui faisait honte au nom des Bass et mettait le Président Directeur Général de BI dans une position inconfortable devant ses associés et ses clients.

Mais il n'avait jamais appris, et n'avait jamais été préparé, à interagir avec l'homme au visage impassible lorsqu'il agissait comme une véritable personne et non comme un robot dénué de tous sentiments (hormis la colère et l'ennui qu'il lui inspirait toujours)

Il ne pensait même pas que ça puisse arriver !

Et il se trouvait totalement démuni devant cet homme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Cependant, un des points forts de Chuck Bass était sa grande capacité d'adaptation.

Après quelques instants, un sourire narquois prit place sur ses traits anguleux.

- Ève ! s'exclama-t-il sur un ton tout innocent.

Bart darda un regard ampli de fureur sur lui, mais ça ne fit que renforcer le pouvoir du jeune homme.

Il venait de trouver, là, le talon d'Achille de son paternel et il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier. Il comprit pourquoi ce dernier voyait d'un si mauvais œil sa relation avec Blair.

_Était-il lui-même aussi transparent quand il s'agissait de la femme qu'il aimait ?_

_Probablement, mais ça ne le gênait pas outre mesure. _

_Ça ne le gênait plus, _se corrigea-t-il.

Ce qui était loin d'être le cas du grand Bartholomew Bass, qui se targuait de n'avoir aucune faille à son armure.

- Donc, reprit-il. **Ève **t'a-t-elle dis quand elle était censée quitter cet hôpital ?

Son père grimaça malgré lui mais ne répondit toujours pas.

_Touché en plein dans le mille !_

_On aurait dit un gamin qui boudait dans son coin. _

Bien qu'il soit extrêmement difficile pour Chuck d'imaginer que son paternel ait jamais été un enfant, lui aussi.

- Ok ! continua-t-il. Est-ce que les médecins t'ont dit quand, toi, tu pourrais sortir ?

- Dans quatre jours si tout va bien, bougonna son père.

Chuck fit une signe de la tête et porta son smartphone à l'oreille pour aboyer à quelqu'un de préparer le jet pour un retour à Manhattan en temps et heures.

L'homme alité n'en revenait pas de se retrouver dans cette situation.

_A quel moment exactement son petit garçon était-il devenu un homme ? _

_Et un homme qui avait plus de pouvoir que lui, qui plus est ? _

Il avait tenté de corrompre l'équipe médicale pendant la nuit mais, comme le lui avait annoncé sa progéniture, il n'avait rien pu en tirer.

_C'était insensé !_

Il ne savait pas comment il s'y était pris, mais le jeune blanc-bec avait apparemment su tirer les bonnes ficelles. Ce qui, il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais à voix haute, l'impressionnait énormément et le laissait aussi totalement furieux.

Et voilà que maintenant, en plus, son fils se moquait ouvertement de lui, le titillant sur ses sentiments pour sa propre mère !

Il soupira à nouveau, dépité.

Il avait manifestement sous-estimé ce que l'adolescent torturé était devenu.

Le soutien et l'amour de la femme qu'il aimait semblait lui apporter plus de force qu'il ne lui en faisait perdre, finalement.

_Peut-être s'était-il trompé pendant tout ce temps ?_

_Non, Bart Bass ne se trompait pas !_

_Les femmes finissaient toujours par vous abandonner. On ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance ! _

Son père le lui avait seriné sans cesse.

Il fut soudain affligé de réaliser à quel point cet espèce de salopard avait de l'ascendant sur lui depuis sa tombe.

- Le pilote se tiendra à notre disposition, indiqua Chuck en raccrochant.

* * *

**Samedi 7 juillet 2012 : 9h56**

Chuck se dirigea vers la 872, Nate était descendu à la cafétéria, le laissant gérer la situation avec son paternel.

Il avait besoin de s'entretenir avec sa génitrice avant qu'elle ne quitte les lieux. C'est la raison pour laquelle il s'était rendu dans sa chambre en premier lieu.

La discussion qu'ils avaient eu la veille, les explications qu'elle lui avait fournies, avaient repasser en boucle dans son cerveau, accolées aux réactions inhabituelles de son père, bien longtemps après que Blair se soit endormie dans ses bras.

- Diana, c'est bon ! J'ai compris ! entendit-il s'agacer sa mère biologique.

Il ne l'avait jamais entendue élevée la voix jusqu'ici.

Il se fit la réflexion qu'il se retrouvait face à beaucoup de choses qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimentées, depuis quelques jours.

- Tu en es certaine ? Parce que la manière dont tu te comportais avec lui ce matin ne m'en a pas vraiment convaincue ! rétorqua sa jeune demi-sœur.

Évelyne souffla

- Nous avons failli mourir, au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, glapit-elle en lui jetant un regard noir dans le miroir.

- Et moi, je te rappelle qu'il était censé être déjà mort ! Et au cas où, toi, tu l'aurais oublié, je te rappelle également que c'est moi qui ramasse les morceaux de ton cœur à chaque fois qu'il le met en charpie ! contra Diana.

Son aînée ne répondit pas et s'appliqua à faire tenir une mèche de ses cheveux dans une épingle.

- Je sais ce que je fais. Ne t'inquiète pas, tenta-t-elle de rassurer sa sœur.

Cette dernière roula des yeux au ciel.

- Evy ... commença-t-elle, sur un ton un peu radouci.

Quand il s'agissait de Bart Bass, sa sœur aînée perdait toutes facultés de raisonnement.

- Inutile de gaspiller ta salive, je connais parfaitement la chanson, la coupa l'intéressée. Je suis bien consciente qu'il est toujours le même, mais les choses sont néanmoins différentes cette fois.

Diana l'observa, incrédule.

- Je sais que c'est difficile à concevoir pour toi, mais Bart a un cœur, lui aussi.

- Permets-moi d'en douter, grommela sa jeune sœur.

- Dia, s'il te plaît, plaida Évelyne.

- Okay, admettons ! se rétracta-t-elle faussement. Il a un cœur que tu es la seule à avoir jamais vu. Oublions donc son besoin compulsif de possession, sa paranoïa, son chantage et ses menaces, ainsi que toutes les fois où tu es rentrée en pleurs parce qu'il te rendait complètement dingue !

- Je n'ai jamais dis qu'on allait se remettre ensemble ! Juste ...

- Juste qu'il te faudra moins d'une semaine pour te jeter dans ses bras et dans ses draps, clama sa cadette.

Le jeune homme grimaça de dégoût à cette idée, il n'avait aucune envie d'en entendre d'avantage si ça partait sur ce terrain là.

Il leva la main pour frapper à la porte mais s'arrêta le bras en l'air.

- Chuck ! expliqua sa mère biologique. Nous avons un fils et c'est lui notre priorité pour l'instant. Cette fois, les choses sont différentes parce que ça ne concerne pas que nous deux.

- Tu aurais peut-être pu y penser à sa naissance ! la fustigea Diana.

Elle non plus n'avait jamais voulu s'encombrer d'un enfant. Elles avaient toutes deux été bien apprises. Avoir un moutard dans les pattes brisait votre vie de femme. Dieu seul savait pourquoi leur mère en avait eu deux, sans doute pour s'assurer que quelqu'un prendrait soin d'elle dans ses vieux jours !

Leur génitrice avait obtenu exactement ce qu'elle désirait, à peu de chose près. Aucune d'elles n'avait jamais été proche d'elle, mais le lien entre elles deux par contre était solide.

Èvy avait toujours été là pour palier à l'absence d'amour maternel (et paternel tant qu'à faire) les deux sœurs s'étaient toujours appuyées l'une sur l'autre. Elles avaient toujours pu compter sur l'autre quand leur mère les abandonnait à leur propre sort pour suivre son amant (rarement son mari, qui ne s'en souciait guère) Elles avaient toujours fait front commun devant les voisins et les mauvaises langues.

- J'avais déjà assez donné avec toi et je n'étais pas prête à être une vraie mère à sa naissance, encore moins dans les conditions de l'époque, mais aujourd'hui ...

- Aujourd'hui ? demanda sa cadette.

- Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus seulement à moi d'en décider, termina l'aînée avec des regrets dans la voix. Mais si je peux avoir, ne fut-ce qu'une seule chance, de renouer un lien avec mon fils et de réparer un tant soi peu les dommages que j'ai causés, je la saisirai sans me poser de question cette fois. Parce que je n'ai aucune envie qu'il se tienne un jour sur ma tombe, ou pire, qu'il vienne me tenir la main pour me regarder mourir dans quelques années, sans même savoir qui j'étais.

Poignant dans son sac de voyage, elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec lui.

Il la vit blêmir et déglutit.

- Chuck, bafouilla-t-elle.

- Je peux te parler un instant ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu enrouée.

- Bien sûr, sourit-elle maladroitement. Dia ...

- Je t'attends dans la voiture, indiqua la brune aux yeux clairs.

Elle passa devant son neveu et lui adressa un petit signe de tête.

- On se croisera certainement à Manhattan prochainement, dit-elle en s'éloignant déjà dans le couloir.

Il acquiesça et reporta son attention sur sa mère biologique.

Cette dernière l'invita à entrer et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Assieds-toi, proposa-t-elle nerveusement.

Il s'exécuta et la regarda faire de même en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la table.

- Je t'écoute, dit-elle pour l'encourager.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? questionna-t-il, allant droit au but.

_Quelque chose qu'il avait sans doute hérité de Bart._

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu, commença-t-elle.

- Est-ce que tu veux vraiment être ma mère ?

- Si tu veux bien de moi, répondit-elle honnêtement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es mon fils.

- Je l'étais déjà, il y a vingt et un ans ! Je l'étais, il y a deux ans. Je l'étais aussi, il y a six mois. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Est-ce que tu crois ... Tu espères le récupérer en faisant semblant de t'intéresser à moi ?

Il tentait désespérément de ne pas laisser l'espoir envahir son cœur d'enfant. Il lui avait déjà fait confiance une fois. Il lui avait permis de s'approcher assez près pour le blesser. Il ne referait pas deux fois la même erreur, même si elle l'avait sauvé de la mort. Elle avait clairement stipulé qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de reprendre une place dans sa vie pour autant.

- Non, réfuta-t-elle.

_Pourquoi son fils aurait-il eu la moindre confiance en elle ? _

- J'ai juste réalisé que je ne voulais pas être une étrangère pour toi. Je sais qu'il est tard, trop tard, mais je veux réellement te connaître. J'ai déjà perdu bien trop de temps. J'aurais dû penser à toi plutôt qu'à moi à ta naissance mais, j'en étais incapable. Comme tu le sais déjà, j'étais bien trop égoïste pour faire passer les besoins de qui que ce soit, y compris ceux de mon bébé, avant les miens.

Elle posa une main tremblante sur la sienne en travers de la table et le fait qu'il ne la repousse pas l'incita à continuer.

- Le décès de ma mère m'a fait réfléchir à pas mal de choses, confia-t-elle. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse valable et je ne vais certainement pas essayer de t'apitoyer sur mon enfance. Disons juste que ça, plus la venue de Bart et l'accident ... J'ai pris conscience qu'il était temps pour moi de faire face à mes responsabilités et d'essayer de combler les lacunes de mon existence après ta visite hier.

Il remua sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Cependant il ne rompit pas le contact pour autant. Aussi étrange que ce soit pour lui, il avait vraiment besoin de la laisser s'expliquer. Il avait un besoin viscérale de comprendre.

- Quand ton privé m'a appelé la première fois, j'ai été effrayée parce que j'avais pensé que tu ne voudrais plus jamais entendre parler de moi. Ensuite, j'ai réalisé que tout ce que tu souhaitais c'était connaître la vérité et je me suis dit que je te devais au moins ça. Et puis, je suis lasse de tous ces mensonges, de ce vide qui a élu domicile en moi, depuis que je t'ai menti avant de monter dans ce taxi à New York.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui et il sut qu'elle ne lui racontait pas d'histoires, cette fois. Elle était vraiment sincère, elle voulait réparer ses fautes.

- J'ai déjà une mère, souligna-t-il sans aucune volonté de la blesser.

Il voulait juste mettre carte sur table, lui aussi. Si elle était honnête avec lui, il lui devait de faire de même.

- Une mère qui m'a choisi, poursuivit-il sans pouvoir refouler l'émotion qui comprimait sa poitrine. Une mère à laquelle je ne renoncerai pas. Elle s'est battue pour moi, elle a pris ma défense et a tenu bon malgré toute mes tentatives pour la décourager. Elle a bien voulu de moi quand ...

Il baissa les yeux et avala pour dissiper le nœud qui obstruait sa trachée.

- Quand personne d'autre ne voulait de moi, murmura-t-il.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle encore, les larmes aux yeux. Je n'attends pas de toi que tu efface Liliane de ta vie, ni de ton cœur. Je sais qu'elle a pris soin de toi quand je ne l'ai pas fait. Et pour ça, je ne la remercierai jamais assez. C'est certainement grâce à elle si tu es devenu le jeune homme que tu es aujourd'hui et elle doit être très fière toi.

Il releva son visage vers elle.

- Je te demande juste une chance de te prouver que je veux faire partie de ta vie, si tu acceptes de prendre le risque de me donner une autre chance.

Elle essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

- Ton père et moi, nous avons beaucoup parlé de toi ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Nous savons parfaitement qu'aucune de nous n'a été un parent à la hauteur et chacun de nous voudrait vraiment essayé de se racheter. Ça ne sera sans doute pas facile mais on est réellement prêt à faire de notre mieux.

Chuck la regarda un peu perdu.

_Bart Bass voulait se racheter ? _

_Dans quel dimension se trouvait-il propulsé tout à coup ?_

_Si Blair était là ..._

_Mais elle n'était pas là. _

_Il devait prendre ses propres décisions._

- Si tu rentrais à Manhattan avec nous, il serait sans doute bien plus facile à gérer, raisonna-t-il à voix haute.

Le regard de la femme brune vibra un instant au rythme de l'espoir.

- Je veux dire ... Il va devoir prendre du temps pour sa convalescence et si tu es dans les parages, il sera peut-être plus disposé ...

- A ralentir la cadence, acheva-t-elle à sa place. Tu surestimes mon pouvoir sur lui, si tu crois ça. Bass Industrie est son œuvre et même moi, je ne réussirai pas à le faire tenir tranquille.

- Peut-être que c'est toi qui te sous-estimes, contra-t-il. Tu as dis toi même qu'il aurait tout abandonné pour toi.

- Sauf toi, c'est exact, reconnu-t-elle. Mais ça, c'était avant que je ne disparaisse au milieu de la nuit en vous abandonnant.

- De ce que j'ai vu, il y a, à peine trente minutes, tu as certainement toujours une emprise sur lui, même s'il refusera certainement de le reconnaître. Je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire comme ça de toute ma vie, lui confia-t-il.

Il la vit hésiter.

- Tu as dit que tu saisirais l'opportunité si tu en avais l'occasion. Je te l'offre sur un plateau d'argent, commenta-t-il.

- Soit, acquiesça-t-elle. Admettons que je vienne à New York. Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite, on verra comment ça évolue et on agira en conséquence, proposa-t-il sans vraiment savoir dans quoi il s'embarquait lui non plus.

Mais le Docteur Sherman disait que chaque risque pouvait mener plus loin sur le chemin du bonheur et que les remords étaient préférables aux regrets.

- D'accord, à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Je voudrais que tu me présentes ta mère. Je ne viens pas pour ton père, je viens pour toi, avant tout.

Il resta sans voix.

- Je me suis trompée, poursuivit-elle ancrant ses prunelles chocolat dans les siennes. Quand j'ai dit tu n'étais pas la raison qui pourrait me faire revenir. Bart et toi, vous êtes deux personnes bien distinctes. Je tiens sincèrement à connaître mon fils et sa famille. Je veux apprendre à te connaître et gagner une place dans ta vie, s'il n'est pas trop tard.

- L'amour ne se gagne pas, il se donne, répondit-il simplement sans faillir à son regard avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.


	17. Chapter 16

Merci miss-acacia84, x-Beautifull Blass-x and Moozanna.

miss, je pense que ceci apaisera tes inquiétudes sur le Chuly. Et un petit aperçu d'un perso qui me manquait, personnellement.

* * *

**Para 16**

**Jeudi 12 juillet 2012 : 13h17**

Le tableau d'affichage indiqua que l'avion privé venait d'atterrir sur le tarmac de JFK et les passagers en sortirent l'un après l'autre.

Les voyageurs des vols réguliers franchirent les portes de débarquement de l'aéroport mais celui que Serena attendait impatiemment se faisait attendre.

Quand il apparut enfin, son cœur bondit de joie en même temps que ses jambes de gazelle et elle se précipita sur son petit-ami, manquant presque faire tomber Bart qui clopinait sur ses béquilles, dans son enthousiasme.

Le Grand Manitou avait catégoriquement refusé la chaise roulante qui lui avait été proposée, obligeant ainsi les quatre personnes qui l'accompagnaient à ralentir la cadence.

Aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à lui faire entendre raison.

Il était Bart Bass et il n'était pas question qu'il s'asseye dans cet engin de fer comme un handicapé notoire. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer.

Son séjour à la clinique avait déjà été bien assez humiliant comme ça.

Nate enlaça sa blonde et colla ses lèvres aux siennes, savourant le délicieux parfum de crème de cacao, résidu du petit déjeuner de la jeune femme, qui y subsistait.

Leur étreinte fut malheureusement écourtée par un toussotement qu'elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien, celui d'Anne Archibald qui se tenait derrière Serena, une expression choquée sur son visage.

Elle se retint de faire un commentaire sur le manque d'éducation de la jeune femme blonde qui se permettait de sauter au cou de son fils avant même qu'elle n'ait elle-même eu le temps de l'accueillir correctement.

- Maman, dit son fils en quittant les bras de Serena pour la prendre dans les siens.

_C'était beaucoup mieux comme ça ! _Pensa Anne.

- Nate, tu nous as fait une de ses peurs, s'exclama-t-elle en le serrant contre son cœur.

Image identique à celle de Lily qui embrassait son fils adoptif, elle aussi.

Le visage de cette dernière s'était illuminé à la vue du jeune homme brun et elle l'avait attirer à elle à la seconde où il avait été assez proche d'elle pour le saisir par les épaules.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas dans le jet au moment du crash mais la peur qui avait tordu ses entrailles ne s'évaporerait pas réellement tant qu'elle n'aurait pas constaté de visu qu'il n'avait rien.

- Charles, murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, s'écartant un peu de lui mais sans rompre le contact physique.

- Je vais bien, la rassura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et posa une main tendrement sur sa pommette, le laissant finalement s'éloigner d'elle.

- Dieu soit loué, soupira-t-elle tandis que le Capitaine donnait une tape amicale dans le dos à son propre rejeton.

Howard jeta un regard de connivence à ce dernier pour lui signifier qu'il comprenait à quel point c'était gênant pour un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années de voir sa mère faire pareille démonstration d'affection dans un lieu publique et devant sa copine, de surcroît.

Il porta ensuite son attention sur le meilleur ami de son fils, qui était aussi un peu le sien depuis le temps et qui se dégageait lentement de l'étreinte de sa mère adoptive, tout aussi démonstrative que sa propre femme.

- Content de vous revoir en un seul morceau, commenta Howard et serrant la main de Chuck.

- Merci, marmonna celui-ci.

- Nathaniel, l'accueillit Lily en posant affectueusement une main sur l'avant bras du jeune homme aux yeux clairs.

Serena, elle, embrassa son frère adoptif avant de se coller à nouveau à Nate, qui passa à son bras autour des épaules de la blonde sans se soucier du regard de désapprobation de sa propre mère.

Le Capitaine Archibald adressa un signe de tête à Bart qui se dressait entre ses deux béquilles derrière eux avec, à ses côtés, une jolie brune qui avait des yeux identiques à ceux de Chuck et ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

_Évelyne ? _

- Évelyne ?! s'écria Anne, qui n'avait pas revu la brune depuis plus d'une vingtaine d'années mais ne pouvait pas se tromper lorsqu'elle se tenait aux côtés de son fils.

- Bonjour Anne, dit cette dernière avec un petit sourire pincé.

Elles s'étaient côtoyées sur les bancs de Columbia lorsqu'elle était arrivée d'Angleterre mais elles n'étaient pas vraiment amies, bien qu'ayant évoluées dans les mêmes cercles.

La propension de la fille de William Vanderbilt pour les potins et les ragots n'avait jamais été un aspect particulièrement attirant aux yeux de la jeune Londonienne.

De plus, cette dernière ne rentrait pas du tout dans le moule préfabriqué pour les jeunes filles bien éduquées de l'UES. Elle envisageait autre chose pour son avenir qu'épouser un type riche et devenir sa poule pondeuse.

Le destin avait été plus qu'ironique.

Non seulement elle s'était retrouvée enceinte mais en plus, d'un homme qui n'avait pas le sous. Deux choses totalement intolérables pour l'élite de New York. (et de Londres)

_Laquelle était la plus condamnable ? Certainement la seconde._

L'empire de Bart n'en n'était qu'à ses tous premiers balbutiements à l'époque. Il n'allait pas à l'université car il n'en n'avait pas les moyens. Elle l'avait rencontré à une conférence ouverte au tout publique et avait été séduite par son charisme, son enthousiasme et ses idées de développements, qui tenaient réellement des rêves de grandeurs.

En quittant la clinique cette nuit là, elle était rentrée dans son pays natal et avait poursuivi ses études à Oxford, revenant à son projet initial lorsqu'elle avait débarqué sur le nouveau continent.

Elle pensait qu'elle pourrait y réaliser ses rêves de liberté en s'y débarrassant du carcan de l'élite anglaise et du poids de son nom de famille, mais elle y avait trouvé un monde semblable à celui où elle avait grandi et le nom de son beau-père l'y avait précédé.

Elle avait toujours refusé de l'utiliser réellement et s'obstinait à porter le nom de son véritable géniteur, bien que le second époux de sa mère l'ait « adoptée » comme le voulait l'usage à l'époque. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait renier ou effacer totalement ses liens familiaux avec le nabab du tabac.

Elle avait décidé de changer qui elle était en rentrant sur le vieux continent et choisi de prendre le nom de sa grand-mère maternelle. La seule qui lui ait jamais réellement témoigner une véritable tendresse. Elle pensait ainsi prendre un nouveau départ tout en honorant sa famille du côté paternel.

Elle se souvenait encore avec délice de l'odeur de la confiture de myrtilles dans la demeure d'enfance de Bradley Harris et salivait par réflexe en repensant aux doigts qu'elle trempait malicieusement dans le sirop encore tiède, qui refroidissait dans les bocaux sur la table de bois dans la cuisine de son aïeule, perchée sur un tabouret du haut de ses quatre ans.

Pleine d'insouciance et d'innocence, inconsciente de la réalité du monde cruel, elle avait adoré passer ces mois d'automne avec ses parents dans la vieille bâtisse. Bien sûr, elle ignorait la raison qui les avait amenés là. Elle ne voyait que les moments bénis partagés avec son père, habituellement si absent.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu la vieille femme, elle la serrait dans son tablier noir, peu après la cérémonie d'adieu. Sa mère avait promis qu'elles reviendraient bientôt. Cependant, la jeune bourgeoise avait vite été à nouveau accaparée par la vie mondaine et bouillonnante de la capitale du Royaume-Uni.

Le remariage avait été orchestré à peine deux ans après le décès du défunt, juste le temps nécessaire et conventionnel attribué à un veuvage acceptable par la haute société britannique. La promesse avait été promptement oubliée et remplacée par l'arrivée d'un autre enfant, quelques mois seulement après l'échange des anneaux.

Ève avait grandi en compagnie de cette petite sœur, aux yeux aussi clairs que les siens étaient sombres, qui était devenue sa complice et sa meilleure amie, partageant leurs joies et leurs peines avant qu'elle ne se lance à la poursuite de ses rêves.

Malgré les années, la confiture de baies bleutées restait sa préférée. Elle n'était cependant jamais parvenue à retrouver totalement le goût si fin et délicat de celle que préparait sa grand-maman.

_Peut-être était-ce ses souvenirs qui se jouaient d'elle ?_

Elle était retournée voir la bâtisse, qui tombait en ruine, lorsqu'elle était sortie diplômée de l'université britannique la plus cotée de tout le Royaume-Uni et avait entrepris de la faire remettre en état avant de s'y installer. Elle y avait vécu nombres d'années avant de finalement remettre les pieds à New York.

Après avoir accepté de participer à la supercherie de Jack, elle avait préféré ne pas y revenir. Elle ne se sentait plus le droit d'habiter là après ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle sentait sans cesse le regard de déception de sa grand-mère préférée dans son dos.

_Ou était-ce la culpabilité qui pesait sur sa conscience ?_

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait nullement fait honneur à la bonne femme en se comportant de cette manière avec son fils. Elle avait donc plier bagage et choisi de s'établir en Suisse, là où personne ne la connaissait.

Elle avait également opté pour l'apposition de son nom de baptême sur son passeport helvétique, abandonnant définitivement derrière elle Élisabeth Fischer et ses pots de confiture.

Rien n'était impossible quand on connaissait les bonnes personnes et qu'on y mettait le prix.

Un nouveau départ, encore.

Tout comme celui qu'elle prenait aujourd'hui.

L'Anglaise ne doutait pas une seconde que son retour dans la grosse pomme ferait les gorges chaudes de toutes les femmes au foyer désespérées de l'Upper East Side dans moins d'une heure grâce à Anne Archibald.

Les deux dernières fois qu'elle avait atterri sur le sol américain, elle avait su l'éviter. La durée de son voyage éclair peu avant Noël n'avait pas permis de l'identifier et même si son séjour précédent à Manhattan n'était pas totalement passé inaperçu, il avait été trop court pour qu'elle s'en soucie réellement. D'autant que le pseudonyme de sa grand-mère lui avait octroyé un délai raisonnable, assez raisonnable pour ne pas que le lien soit fait rapidement avec Évelyne Harris.

Cette fois, les choses seraient différentes.

- Bon retour à New York, lui dit Howard avec un sourire chaleureux.

_C'était tout à fait ça ! Elle entrait à nouveau dans l'arène. _

- Merci, opina-t-elle en s'obligeant à se redresser et à ne pas baisser les yeux.

La seule personne à qui elle avait des comptes à rendre était son fils.

- Le sourire d'Anne se figea lorsqu'elle aperçut sa sœur cadette, derrière elle.

- Monsieur et Madame Archibald, sourit faussement la brune aux yeux clairs.

Serena eu envie de lui balancer un coup avec le dernier Prada qu'elle venait d'acquérir mais réussit à se refréner. Elle ne put en revanche, réprimer le petit rictus de satisfaction qui s'installa sur ses traits devant l'expression outrée et horrifiée de sa future belle-mère.

- Bart, sourit également Lily au même moment, comme elle rencontrait le regard de son ex-mari.

- Évelyne Harris, se présenta spontanément la mère biologique de Chuck en tendant sa main vers la mère adoptive de son fils.

- Liliane Humphrey, répondit la blonde en saisissant les phalanges de la brune.

Rufus ne se donna pas la peine de faire semblant et fit à peine un signe de tête de reconnaissance au magna de l'immobilier.

La tension était soudain palpable au milieu du couloir de l'aéroport, chacun ressentant l'embarras de toutes ces situations étranges et ambiguës cumulées.

- Charles, reprit soudain Lily en se tournant vers lui comme si lui seul existait, la voiture nous attend, les obsèques de Richard ont lieues dans deux heures et je présume que tu souhaites te changer après ce long voyage.

Il acquiesça. Le vol avait été très long, en effet et il avait la sensation que ce n'était que le début.

Sa mère adoptive glissa un bras dans le sien pour l'entraîner vers la sortie, signifiant clairement qu'elle ne projetait nullement de laisser sa place dans la vie ou dans le cœur du jeune homme et il ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher.

Au contraire, il lui adressa un regard de remerciement sincère.

Serena et Nate leur emboîtèrent le pas et Rufus, Howard et Anne suivirent le mouvement.

- Je vous retrouve à l'hôtel, déclara Diana à Évelyne et Bart, avant de s'éclipser.

La plus jeune des Britanniques n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver coincée dans une limousine entre sa sœur et l'homme sans cœur. Elle préférait encore prendre un taxi.

De toutes manières, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'Èvy ne tombe dans le panneau une nouvelle fois.

Il n'y avait rien qu'elle ou quiconque puisse faire contre ça !

* * *

**Jeudi 12 juillet 2012 : 13h48**

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du véhicule devant le Palace, le chauffeur tenta d'aider Bart mais ce dernier lui jeta un regard assassin.

Chuck, quittant la limousine qu'il avait partagée avec sa mère et sa sœur adoptives, (Nate était rentré au domicile familial au grand désarroi de Serena) vint au secours de l'employé.

- Laissez, je m'en occupe.

Malgré les ronchonnements de son père, il le saisit sous les bras et le tint fermement jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ait rétabli son équilibre sur le trottoir.

Évelyne lui tendit ses béquilles et il s'en empara avant de clopiner à l'intérieur sans même une réponse pour le portier qui ôta sa casquette pour le saluer.

- Vanya, le gratifia Chuck à la place de son père avant de franchir le seuil.

- Monsieur Bass, s'inclina un peu l'homme, avec un sourire navré. Je suis désolé.

Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

- Monsieur Chuck ! résonna soudain la voix de Dorota depuis le hall.

Elle se précipita sur lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

Évelyne resta interdite et Bart leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous allez bien ? Miss Blair m'a raconté. Je me suis fais un sang d'encre, s'écria la Polonaise sans se soucier de passer outre les limites de la bienséance.

Le jeune brunette était plus une petite sœur pour elle que son employeur et depuis toutes ces années, celui qui détenait manifestement son cœur, était également devenu une personne qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Surtout depuis qu'il avait pratiquement élu résidence au penthouse Waldorf.

- J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader, s'excusa encore Vanya en levant les mains en signe d'impuissance.

Sa femme darda sur lui de gros yeux ronds et Chuck eu un petit sourire de compassion pour le portier.

- Je vais bien, Dorota, merci, rassura-t-il la fidèle employée de sa fiancée.

Elle relâcha ses mains en baragouinant quelque chose en Polonais qui devait avoir trait avec un remerciement à Dieu.

Le jeune homme fit un détour par la réception où son père houspillait déjà un autre membre du personnel.

- Je suis vraiment confuse, bredouillait Anabeth sans oser relever la tête. C'est un malentendu, je n'avais pas compris que ...

Elle aperçut le jeune Bass du coin de l'œil et s'adressa directement à celui qu'elle avait eu au téléphone.

- J'ai cru que l'autre suite était pour vous, expliqua-t-elle, dans ses petits souliers. Et avec la convention des informaticiens qui se tient en ville cette semaine et la soudaine réapparition de votre père, ils ont tous accouru ici pour essayer de l'apercevoir.

Elle tritura la fiche de réservation complète entre ses doigts, pratiquement au bord des larmes. Elle allait certainement se faire virer.

- On ne va pas se plaindre parce que l'hôtel est complet, s'exclama Chuck en soupirant.

_Au moins le retour de son père avait du bon pour les affaires._

- Viens, dit-il à sa mère biologique en rejoignant les ascenseurs où Lily, Rufus et Serena avaient disparu la minute précédente.

Bart les suivit après avoir une nouvelle fois réprimander sévèrement la réceptionniste.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils s'engouffrèrent tous les trois dans l'espace réduit.

Chuck glissa sa clé dans la fente et appuya sur le bouton qui donnait accès à la partie privée de l'hôtel et la cage commença son ascension dans le silence.

Son père s'était réinstallé dans ses quartiers après sa résurrection, laissant le penthouse à son ex-épouse. Étant donné qu'elle avait fait un malaise, il n'avait pas voulu la bousculer d'avantage. Et puis, il se sentait plus à l'aise dans la suite où il avait résidé de nombreuses années avant d'épouser Lily.

Le jeune homme sortit une autre carte magnétique de son portefeuille et la tendit à sa mère biologique.

- Tiens, déclara-t-il en la lui présentant. Tu n'as qu'a prendre ma suite puisqu'elle a été préparée. De toutes manières, j'ai promis à Lily que je resterais au penthouse jusqu'à ce qu'on emménage ensemble avec Blair.

- Ta suite ? questionna Évelyne sans détacher ses yeux du nombre inscrit sur la clé.

_1812_

Son cœur frémit.

Elle releva son visage vers son fils mais il ne la regardait pas.

Aussitôt que les portes s'ouvrirent, il s'échappa de la prison métallique.

Elle se tourna vers Bart et releva un sourcil.

_Exactement la même mimique que leur fils_, pensa-t-il.

- Quand il a eu huit ans, je me suis dit que ce serait mieux qu'on ait chacun notre suite. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait choisir n'importe laquelle et il a voulu celle-là. Il venait de prendre ses premiers cours de français, expliqua-t-il.

- Tu l'as laissé vivre seul à huit ans ? s'abasourdit-t-elle.

- Il n'était pas seul, se défendit-il. Il avait tout le personnel de l'hôtel pour s'occuper de lui et une jeune fille au pair à temps plein.

Il grimaça, il pouvait lire les reproches dans ses prunelles qui s'assombrissaient.

- C'était plus commode, ajouta-t-il. Il commençait à poser pleins de questions et avait les yeux qui traînaient partout.

- Tu veux dire qu'il avait commencé à prendre conscience des femmes qui entraient et sortaient de ta chambre, sans doute, s'offusqua-t-elle, ses prunelles aussi noires que le charbon.

- Tu n'étais pas là, la tança-t-il. Tu n'as aucun droit de me faire la leçon.

Elle carra la mâchoire mais ne répondit pas.

Elle n'avait aucun argument à opposer à ses dires.

_Bart avait raison. _

_Elle avait choisi de les abandonner, elle n'avait aucun droit. _

- C'est par là, indiqua-t-il encore en boitillant hors de l'ascenseur, s'éloignant dans le sens opposé pour rejoindre sa propre suite.

Elle longea le couloir et trouva facilement la porte qu'elle cherchait. Lorsqu'elle lu le numéro sur le panneau de bois, un nœud se forma à nouveau dans sa gorge.

Seule la langue anglaise inversait le mois et le jour.

Dans les autres, les chiffres des dates étaient placés dans un ordre différent.

D'abord le jour, ensuite le mois, puis l'année de sa naissance.

18.12.1969

Elle glissa la carte dans la serrure et un petite lumière verte clignota.

Elle inspira une goulée d'air puis ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la suite où avait grandi son fils.


	18. Chapter 17

Thanks LimosAndPeonies107, Moozanna, x-Beautiful Blass-x et miss-acacia84.

* * *

**Para 17**

**Jeudi 16 août 2012 : 23h12**

Chuck consulta sa montre pour la vingtième fois au moins depuis la dernière heure écoulée.

L'avion de Blair était censé atterrir à 22h50 et il avait pratiquement une demi-heure de retard à présent.

Il soupira et tenta de s'occuper l'esprit sans quitter la piste du regard.

Les semaines depuis son départ lui avait semblé des siècles.

_23h13_

Malgré le fait qu'il soit plongé dans le travail jusqu'au cou pendant la journée, ses nuits avaient été horribles. Bien trop solitaires à son goût. Sans elle à ses côtés, il ne pouvait pas s'endormir avant les heures reculées au milieu de la nuit.

Le Docteur Sherman avait renoncé à lui faire prendre d'autres somnifères. Le médecin avait reconnu lui-même que ces insomnies n'avaient plus rien à voir avec l'accident et la perte de son fils. D'ailleurs son traitement médicamenteux avait été diminué.

Il s'appliquait donc à utiliser ce temps à travailler, encore. Ainsi, il réussissait à convertir le temps perdu en quelque chose de productif et c'était concluant.

Les derniers contrats signés avait rapporté des bénéfices plantureux à BI et son père n'avait même rien trouvé à redire à ce qu'il avait accompli.

Il faut dire que Bart était moins enclin à le critiquer sans cesse.

_Ou était-ce lui qui accordait moins d'importance à ses remontrances ? _

Les rapports entre les deux hommes avaient profondément changés. Chuck avait pensé que son père reprendrait vite ses habitudes après le crash du jet mais, force était de constater que ce n'était pas le cas.

_23h14_

Jack s'était envolé pour l'Australie avec Georgina et Milo quelques jours après leur retour à New York et il s'était retrouvé lui-même en charge de l'intérim, qui n'avait duré qu'une semaine, avant que Bart ne débarque au bureau avec ses béquilles.

Chuck avait eu la surprise d'apprendre en arrivant que le grand ponte avait fait agrandir le bureau qui jouxtait le sien à BI et que ce dernier lui était assigné. Son paternel lui avait laissé le soin de choisir le mobilier avant que ses affaires ne soient replacées dans le nouveau bureau de direction.

Ce qui indiquait que Bart s'était accommodé à l'idée de travailler en étroite collaboration avec son fils, comme il le lui avait dit le soir de la conférence de presse.

Il semblait vraiment vouloir changer la donne entre eux et le jeune homme n'en attribuait pas seulement le mérite à sa mère biologique, bien qu'il soit toujours complètement ébahi par la manière dont l'homme se comportait en sa présence.

Il ne savait pas trop comment évoluaient les choses entre ses parents et n'était pas certain de vouloir le savoir.

Jusqu'ici, il avait réussi à départager sa relation naissante avec Évelyne du reste de sa vie. Il savait par Lily qu'elles avaient déjeuner ensemble et que sa mère biologique cherchait vraiment à établir un contact sur le long terme avec lui.

Ils étaient même allés quelques fois dîner tous les deux à la demande de celle-ci et avait passé un après midi à Central Park, ce qui avait inévitablement rappelé au jeune homme les coins préférés de sa fiancée et accru son manque d'elle.

_23h15_

Il avait d'ailleurs également commencé à prospecter dans le but d'acquérir un appartement pour eux. Il était hors de question qu'ils vivent et élèvent leurs futurs enfants dans un hôtel.

Évelyne s'était proposée pour l'aider en faisant le tour des propriétés privées à vendre, arguant qu'elle avait également quelques connaissances dans la valeur à attribuer aux immeubles.

Elle avait elle-même fait des études d'architectures et avait ensuite bifurqué vers la décoration d'intérieure. Elle avait ouvert sa propre boîte au Royaume-Uni et avait été assez en contact avec les agences immobilières pour déterminer approximativement la valeur d'un bâtiment. Il fallait juste qu'elle s'accorde avec le marché New-Yorkais.

_Pas étonnant qu'il ait ça dans le sang._

Son entreprise n'avait rien à voir avec l'empire de Bass Industrie, cependant. Elle n'avait nullement la folie des grandeurs comme Bart. Elle avait juste voulu exercer une activité après avoir brillamment obtenu son diplôme avec mention en sortant d'Oxford.

Non pas que sa mère biologique ait jamais eu besoin de véritablement travailler pour gagner sa vie. La fortune de sa famille paternelle lui avait assuré un confort financier.

Mais la jeune Évelyne n'avait eu aucune envie de devenir une de ses femmes de l'élite de la société londonienne qui passaient leur temps à se réunir et à grignoter des petits gâteaux à l'heure du thé en conversant des derniers aléas de leurs paires. (Déversant leur bile aurait été un terme plus approprié !)

Cette dernière logeait toujours dans la suite 1812. Elle avait demandé si elle pouvait y demeurer bien que d'autres chambres soient disponibles à présent. Elle disait qu'elle avait l'impression d'être plus proche de lui de cette façon.

Son cœur d'enfant s'était gonflé d'émoi lors de cette déclaration. Il n'avait pas choisi cette suite au hasard et il savait que son père n'avait jamais été dupe, même s'il avait inversé les chiffres. Sa mère avait certainement dû, elle aussi, remarquer la similitude.

Le jeune homme avait déclaré que, pour sa part, il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'en faire usage de toutes manières puisque il resterait chez Lily jusqu'à ce qu'il emménage avec la femme de sa vie.

_23h16_

Des lumières apparurent au loin, qui piquaient vers le sol et le panneaux d'affichage indiqua enfin l'arrivée du vol de sa brune.

Il bondit sur ses pieds, n'y tenant plus et fit les cents pas dans le hall, comptant les secondes qui le séparaient encore de sa fiancée.

Blair, elle, contemplait la piste depuis le hublot et se rua hors de la carlingue dés que la porte fut ouverte par l'hôtesse.

Chuck avait proposé de lui envoyer un avion privé en attendant l'acquisition d'un nouveau jet par Bass Industrie mais elle avait décliné.

Elle ne voulait pas donner à Bart la moindre opportunité de pouvoir lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, même si le beau brun ténébreux qui détenait son cœur lui avait assuré que les choses se passait plutôt calmement depuis leur retour à Manhattan.

Elle arborait un immense sourire quand elle passa les portes de l'aéroport et parcourut les derniers mètres qui la séparait de ses bras pratiquement en courant.

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, affamées elles-aussi, et ses bras se refermèrent autour de son cou alors qu'il la soulevait du sol dans son élan.

Il enserra sa taille fine et la plaqua tout contre lui, laissant folâtrer ses mains sur ses hanches et dans le creux de ses reins alors qu'il dévorait sa bouche.

- Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Toi aussi, marmonna-t-elle, ses lèvres toujours collées aux siennes.

- J'te laisserai plus jamais partir, déclara-t-il.

- J'm'en irai plus jamais, renchérit-elle.

Arthur toussota légèrement pour manifester sa présence en se chargeant des bagages et les deux amoureux se séparèrent à contre-cœur pour se diriger vers la limousine.

Une fois qu'il eut placé les valises de la jeune femme dans le compartiment du véhicule réservé à cet effet, le chauffeur s'installa derrière le volant et monta le volume de la radio tout en prenant soin de vérifier que l'obturateur laissait toute intimité à ses passagers puis prit lentement la direction du parc.

Il s'était assuré que le réservoir était plein au préalable !

* * *

**Vendredi 17 août 2012 : 7h32**

La limousine se stationna devant l'immeuble qui abritait le penthouse Waldorf comme Arthur étouffait un bâillement.

Il sortit dans le petit matin et un petit air frais vivifiant lui sauta au visage quand il ouvrit la portière à la jeune femme brune qui quitta le véhicule avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Le même sourire de satisfaction s'affichait sur les traits de son employeur et le chauffeur su qu'il avait gagné un bonus et le droit de retrouver son lit douillet.

- Je n'aurai plus besoin de vous, aujourd'hui, l'instruisit en effet le jeune Bass.

Arthur acquiesça avec bienveillance et délogea les bagages de la demoiselle, bientôt Madame Bass, du coffre du véhicule pour les remettre à un membre du personnel de la résidence.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur l'entrée du penthouse l'expression radieuse sur les traits de la brunette s'accentua encore. (Si c'était seulement possible)

Elle se figea un instant et le dévisagea.

Des centaines de bouquets de pivoines, roses, mauve, pourpre, jaunes, crème et blanches, herbacées, arbustives et hybrides, simples et doubles, emplissaient l'espace d'accueil.

- Chaque fois que je pensais à toi, j'ai passé une commande, énonça-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Elles sont toutes magnifiques, commenta-t-elle en passant parmi les fleurs, caressant les pétales délicats, humant leur parfum entêtant ça et là.

- Pas aussi magnifique que toi, susurra-t-il à son oreille en passant ses bras autour d'elle pour les noués sur son estomac.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de la jeune femme qui se répercuta au corps de Chuck, soudé au sien.

Il déposa un baiser dans son cou, juste sous son lobe, là où il savait indéniablement qu'il provoquerait une réponse instantanée de sa fiancée qui, en effet, ne put empêcher un gémissement de vibrer dans sa gorge.

Elle agrippa ses phalanges et enfonça légèrement ses ongles dans le dos de ses mains alors que ses yeux se révulsaient.

- Après un si long vol, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche, ronronna-t-elle.

Sans décoller son corps du sien, elle l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre, direction la salle de bain, alors qu'il continuait à parsemer son cou de baisers suaves.

* * *

**Vendredi 17 août 2012 : 9h42**

Blair quitta la pièce d'eau dans un peignoir éponge, moelleux à souhait, que Chuck avant fait apporter du spa du Palace et pénétra dans sa chambre, toujours suivie comme son ombre par son fiancé, qui portait pour tout vêtement une simple serviette nouée autour de la taille.

Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle dénombra une quantité impressionnante de paquets soigneusement emballés et dotés de petits flots or ou argent disséminés un peu partout dans la pièce.

Elle ne les avait pas remarqués à son premier passage, trop occupée à répondre aux baisers sulfureux du beau brun ténébreux.

- Mais qu'est-ce ...

- Je te l'ai dit, chaque fois que je pensais à toi, je passais une commande, sourit-il.

- Tu es complètement fou, rit-elle.

- Je pense que le Docteur Sherman appellerait ça « un acte compulsif de compensation lié au manque » corrigea-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Tu es toujours complètement fou, commenta-t-elle ses yeux s'illuminant devant le nombre incalculable de présents disposés autour d'elle.

_Elle adorait ça ! _

_Presque autant que la petite lueur de désir insatiable dans les prunelles noisette de son fiancé._

- C'est bien pour ça que tu m'aimes, avança-t-il de sa voix grave et chaude.

- Pour ça et pour plein d'autres raisons, répondit-elle en posant à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle glissa subrepticement une main vers le bord de sa serviette mais il captura son poignet avant qu'elle n'atteigne son but.

- Non, refusa-t-il. D'abord, on va reprendre des forces.

- Chuck Bass demande grâce ? le taquina-t-elle. Je croyais que tu ne pourrais jamais te lasser de moi.

- Je ne suis pas las de toi, au contraire. Je veux que tu sois d'attaque pour la journée que je t'ai préparée.

- La journée ? questionna-t-elle, revenant soudain à la réalité en jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil.

_9h45_

- Tu n'es pas censé être au bureau à cette heure-ci ?

- J'ai pris un jour de congé, expliqua-t-il simplement. Et aussi celui de demain. Parce que je ne te laisserai pas quitter cette chambre pendant les prochaines septante deux heures. Maintenant, ouvre tes paquets cadeaux pendant que je vais récupérer ce que Dorota nous a préparé dans la cuisine.

Il la poussa gentiment vers le lit, tandis qu'il échangeait sa serviette contre un peignoir d'un blanc immaculé lui aussi et elle put pleinement apprécier son anatomie au passage.

Un grondement au creux de son estomac lui fit adhérer à l'idée de restauration de Chuck. Elle avait également faim de nourriture et son futur mari allait effectivement avoir besoin de toute l'énergie possible pour assouvir les quarante et un jours, vingt deux heures, trente huit minutes qu'elle avait passés loin de ses bras depuis leur nuit en Bretagne.

* * *

**Samedi 18 août 2012 : 5h41**

Blair s'éveilla lentement dans la chaleur des draps, son corps entremêlé à celui de Chuck.

Elle ouvrit les paupières et les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirèrent vers le haut en admirant le beau brun qui sommeillait à ses côtés.

Elle se faufila un peu plus entre ses bras et enfuit son nez dans le creux de son épaule.

Instinctivement, il resserra son embrase autour de sa taille.

Elle soupira d'aise en repensant à la veille.

Après les pivoines et les cadeaux qui renfermaient des bijoux des plus grands maisons de joailleries - notamment un bracelet qui correspondait à son collier en diamants _Erickson Beamon_ - du parfum _Dior_ (son préféré) et des dessous affriolants, _La Perla _et_ Kiki de Montparnasse_, bien entendu (les préférés de son fiancé) et des paires de bas et porte-jarretelles (venus directement d'Allemagne) sans oublier quelques paires de chaussures qui se marieraient à la perfection avec les dernières créations de Waldorf Designs, elle avait eu droit à un massage thaïlandais dont il avait le secret (elle ne voulait surtout pas savoir de quelle manière il avait acquis cette technique)

- Je t'aime, grommela-t-il encore à moitié endormi.

Les dernières vingt quatre heures avaient été un rêve éveillé.

Il avait finalement sombré dans les songes, très tard – ou très tôt - enlaçant la belle brune à qui appartenait son cœur. Il avait organisé chaque détail pour qu'elle ait toujours envie de lui revenir. Il aurait préféré qu'elle n'ait plus jamais à le laisser seul pendant si longtemps.

Mais elle était dans ses bras à présent et c'est la seule chose qui importait. Il savourait chaque seconde de son embrase. Plus tard, il pourrait encore se repaître de chaque centimètre carré de sa silhouette parfaite mais pour l'instant, il préférait succomber au repos du guerrier.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser.

Ses lèvres goûtaient encore le chocolat chaud et la chantilly qu'il avait léchés à même sa peau.

Elle reposa sa tête au creux de son épaule et se cala contre son corps, sculpté pour le sien.

Il ramena son avant-bras plus haut, sur son omoplate et passa sa jambe droite sur les siennes, s'assurant qu'elle soit dans l'incapacité de s'extraire du lit sans le réveiller. Il détestait se découvrir seul entre les draps quand il reprenait conscience et ouvrait les yeux.


	19. Chapter 18

Thanks Moozanna et miss-acacia84**  
**

* * *

**Para 18**

**Samedi 8 septembre 2012 : 11h13**

Bart sonda une dernière fois les futurs signataires potentiels, assis autour de la table avant de jeter un œil à son fils.

Macluski était une vieille connaissance avec qui il avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de se rapprocher lorsqu'ils partageaient une vision commune dans certains rachats. L'Irlandais était coriace et ne s'en laissait pas compter. Il parvenait toujours à retirer ses billes et à laisser prendre la plus grosse part de risque à ses partenaires.

Néanmoins, le vieux roublard semblait être tombé sur plus rusé que lui. Les conditions de partenariat que Chuck avaient annoncées dans sa présentation restaient coincées en travers de la gorge du vieil avare.

Le PDG de Bass Industrie ne pouvait nier qu'il était impressionné par le travail et la prestance de son rejeton, qui était en effet son digne successeur. Même lui n'avait jamais osé proposer pareilles conditions à l'Irlandais.

Bien que son fils ait effectivement mis la société en danger en venant au secours de la brunette qui avait le dont de le faire danser sur la tête, il devait reconnaître que ses capacités et ses compétences dans le monde des affaires étaient indéniables.

Depuis pratiquement deux mois maintenant, ils travaillaient côte à côte et il se rendait compte de la valeur de son héritier.

Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était le conseil d'administration qui était responsable de la bonne marche de l'entreprise depuis son départ mais il prenait conscience que c'était son fils qui tirait les ficelles et que son implication ne pouvait qu'être une plus-value pour Bass Industrie.

Il avait été bien inspiré de le garder à bord après le petit discours de le jeune femme qui était venu prendre son parti sans qu'on lui demande son avis.

Ce n'est pas ce qui avait empêché Blair Waldorf de le donner et il était évident que si elle avait une certaine emprise sur son fils, elle avait également à cœur ses intérêts.

Bart n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la revoir depuis leur entrevue au Centre Hospitalier Pierre Le Damany et il préférait de loin ça.

Au moins Chuck se concentrait sur la société à plein temps quand elle n'était pas dans les parages.

Il s'était quasiment étranglé avec son pure arabica le mois passé quand la secrétaire de direction lui avait expliqué que le jeune homme serait absent pendant deux jours entiers. Jours qui coïncidaient, il l'apprit plus tard, avec le retour de sa belle à Manhattan.

Outre cela, il ne pouvait se plaindre d'un comportement indolent de la part de son fils.

Les réunions étaient toujours préparées parfaitement et minutieusement. Les rapports étaient rendus en temps et en heures et les marges bénéficiaires des accords proposés toujours nettement au dessus de la norme.

Chuck avait hérité de son talent d'habile négociateur et savait en user et en abuser à bon escient.

C'est la raison qui l'avait poussé à tenir sa langue lors de son escapade. Ça et le fait qu'Ève semblait accorder une réelle importance à la relation que les deux jeunes entretenaient. Elle avait plaidé en faveur de leur fils, dont elle s'était rapprochée et aurait indéniablement fait un très bon avocat.

Il n'avait pas pu contre argumenter leurs fiançailles, ni la perte de leur enfant. Il ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence. Son fils et Blair Waldorf avaient la ferme intention de terminer leur vie ensemble.

Les prostituées et les filles d'une nuit n'avaient plus leur place dans la chambre de Chuck. Pas plus que son comportement néfaste et immodéré dans son quotidien. Il était sérieusement, irrévocablement, amoureux et on ne peut plus sérieux quand à ses intentions envers la jeune femme.

Ça ne faisait que renforcer son statut d'homme adulte et Bart avait quelques difficultés à s'y adapter.

Bien sûr, il n'ignorait pas que le temps qu'il avait passé dans sa retraite dorée ne s'était pas arrêté et que son garçon avait grandi mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle métamorphose.

L'adolescent troublé et torturé avait mûri pour laisser place à un jeune homme équilibré qui se projetait dans l'avenir. Un avenir qu'il imaginait avec femme et enfants contrairement à ce que son père avait toujours cru.

C'était comme si, de chenille, il avait disparu dans sa chrysalide pour en ressortir papillon.

Bart Bass regrettait, en quelque sorte, de ne pas être responsable de quoi que ce soit dans cette transformation. Il savait indubitablement à qui en attribuer le mérite, mais il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais à voix haute.

Lily avait su apprivoiser l'adolescent turbulent et autodestructeur pour le guider vers la voix de la rédemption. Blair, qu'il soit maudit s'il le laissait jamais échapper ou transpirer, n'y était pas étrangère non plus.

Ce qui le peinait le plus, c'était de savoir qu'il n'en n'aurait probablement pas été de même s'il n'avait pas lui-même disparu de la circulation pendant trois ans.

Il n'avait jamais été un bon exemple pour leur fils. Là-dessus, Ève avait raison.

Il avait été très en colère contre elle lorsqu'elle s'était offusqué qu'il ait laissé vivre Chuck seul à huit ans dans sa propre suite.

_Elle n'avait aucun droit de le juger. _

_Elle les avait abandonnés à eux-mêmes sans crier gare._

Elle s'était enfuie et l'avait laissé gérer seul l'éducation de leur fils quand elle savait pertinemment qu'il était totalement inefficace à cette charge, qui lui incombait dorénavant.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait reconnaître qu'elle l'avait mis en garde à plusieurs reprises. Cependant il n'avait pas réellement cru qu'elle mettrait ses menaces à exécution.

Elle avait clairement exprimé, nombre de fois, qu'elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur pour être une bonne mère. Il en était de même pour lui. C'est pourquoi il avait accepté l'idée de l'adoption.

Mais quand il avait tenu Chuck dans ses bras pour la première fois, quand il avait posé les yeux sur son petit visage rubicond et tout fripé, quand il avait rencontré ses grandes pupilles chocolat, identique à celles de la femme qui faisait battre son cœur (et qui pouvait manifestement lui faire faire n'importe quoi … sauf ça) il avait été incapable de s'en séparer.

Il avait bien eu conscience que c'était très égoïste, mais son honneur et sa fierté étaient piquée au vif et il ne pouvait renoncer à son fils, à son héritier, celui qui recevrait un jour en succession ce pourquoi il s'échinait chaque jour depuis qu'il avait quitté le foyer paternel. Celui qui porterait son nom à travers les générations.

Quelque part au fond de son cœur, aussi, tremblotait la flamme de l'espoir fou qu'ils pourraient former une famille. Une famille qui serait radicalement différente de la sienne. Une famille qui ne connaîtrait pas la douleur et la peur, ni le goût des larmes et du sang.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pu éradiquer que ces deux derniers.

Sans Ève, il était bien incapable d'élever un enfant correctement. Pire, il s'était retrouvé pris au piège avec ce gamin qui ressemblait tant à sa mère et lui renvoyait chaque jour son échec à la figure.

Il avait répété de nombreuse fois à son fils qu'il était une immense déception dans sa vie et il ne mentait pas vraiment, excepté que ce n'était pas Chuck qui était à l'origine de son erreur. C'était lui et lui seul. Il s'en était rendu compte assez vite mais il était bien trop arrogant pour reconnaître qu'il avait eu tort, qu'il avait lui-même creusé la tranchée de leur malheur.

S'il avait écouté et suivi l'avis de la femme qu'il aimait, il aurait pu offrir à ce petit garçon une meilleure enfance, avec des parents prêts à l'accueillir et à l'aimer comme il le méritait quand il était lui-même inapte en la matière.

S'il avait écouté et suivi l'avis de la femme qu'il aimait, au lieu de se draper dans son orgueil, il l'aurait gardée auprès de lui et ils auraient pu avoir une famille ultérieurement.

Au lieu de ça, il avait gâché leurs vies à tous les trois.

Heureusement pour son fils, il avait quitté la scène prématurément, lui offrant ainsi sans le vouloir l'opportunité de se trouver un parent à la hauteur qui lui avait appris à ouvrir son cœur et à trouver ainsi le bonheur, d'après ce qu'il pouvait constater chaque jour depuis son retour.

_Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard pour apprendre ?_

_Peut-être pouvait-il être sauvé lui aussi ?_

_Peut-être avait-il encore une chance d'être heureux ?_

Il posa les yeux sur son fils, assis à sa droite, qui écoutait consciencieusement les contre-propositions du requin de la finance avec un petit sourire de chat du Cheshire dessiné sur ses traits.

Il pouvait certainement encore apprendre un truc ou deux, oui, même en ce qui concernait les affaires.

_Qui apprendrait de qui ? Telle était la question._

- Non, réaffirma clairement Chuck, après avoir pris connaissance des derniers arguments qui les opposaient dans le contrat de partenariat.

L'homme au visage émacié remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et ravala les insultes irlandaises qui affluaient sur le bout de sa langue.

- Monsieur Bass, soyez raisonnable, soupira-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil furtif en direction du Big Boss. Les termes de ce contrat sont pour le moins trop strictes et je ne peux m'engager ...

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser, bluffa le jeune Bass.

- Bart, s'il te plaît, explique lui. Nous avons travaillé ensemble à de nombreuses reprises par le passé. Si tu étudies le dossier plus en détails, je suis certain qu'on pourra trouvé un terrain d'entente.

Bass Senior vit son fils se raidir et aurait pu parier qu'il venait d'étouffer un juron à son tour.

Chuck remua sur sa chaise. Le vieux Macluski et son père avaient en effet fait de nombreuses affaires qui avait toujours rapporté des dividendes non négligeables à la société. Il avait sans doute été trop loin dans ses projections et dans son entêtement à le faire céder. Maintenant son paternel ne raterait pas l'occasion de lui démontrer par A+B qu'il n'était pas apte à gérer la situation.

- Aengus, crois-tu vraiment que je considère mon fils comme un simple stagiaire ? questionna Bart après quelques instants.

Le vieil Irlandais blêmit tandis que le jeune homme jetait un regard incrédule au grand Manitou.

- Penses-tu que je l'aurais laissé assis dans un fauteuil de direction si j'estimais que je devais repasser derrière lui pour vérifier ses décisions ?

Chuck était totalement estomaqué par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Il en croyait à peine ses oreilles.

_Son père lui témoignait sa confiance ? _

_Mieux, il proclamait avoir foi en son jugement devant un de ses plus anciens partenaires._

- Bien sûr que non, tenta de faire marche arrière Macluski. Mais, tu conviendras comme moi ...

- Tu as entendu nos propositions. C'est à prendre ou à laisser, comme vient de le dire mon fils, déclara l'homme au regard d'acier.

- Peut-on au moins avoir un délai de réflexion supplémentaire ? quémanda l'homme, dépité.

- Chuck ? demanda Bart en se tournant vers lui.

- Quarante huit heures et pas une de plus, concéda le jeune homme, toujours un peu hébété par le soutien que son père venait de lui apporter.

Son smartphone vibra dans sa poche et il le consulta machinalement. Envoyant clairement le message que la discussion était terminée.

- Si je vous invitais à déjeuner ? proposa le grippe-sous (même s'il aurait préféré se faire arracher une dent) dans l'espoir d'amadouer l'héritier Bass qui n'avait visiblement rien à envier à son géniteur pour ce qui était de négocier des arrangements profitables à BI.

- Je suis désolé mais vous allez devoir faire ça sans moi, je dois vous laisser. J'attends votre réponse pour lundi, même heure.

Bart faillit recracher la lampée de scotch qui venait à peine de franchir ses lèvres.

Il jeta un regard incendiaire à son fils et vit, avec effroi, ce dernier quitter la salle de réunion sans même serrer la main de l'Irlandais ou un regard en arrière. Pour un peu, il en serait tombé de sa chaise.

Il venait d'étaler publiquement sa pleine confiance en lui et c'est ainsi que Chuck le remerciait, en se sauvant comme un voleur et ce, sans même une once de marque de respect pour un des meilleurs négociateur du globe.

Négociateur qu'il venait de prendre de court, certes, mais les relations professionnelles nécessitaient un minimum de déférences pour ses paires, surtout celui-là. Peu de personne pouvait se vanter d'avoir réussi à acculer Macluski de cette manière et il restait un maître en la matière.

Il se leva aussi prestement que le lui permettait sa cheville plâtrée et clopina à la suite de son fils dans le couloir.

- Chuck ! le rappela-t-il.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta en pivota sur ses talons.

- Tu ne vas pas partir maintenant ! commenta Bart, après l'avoir rejoint, sans élever le ton pour ne pas alerter Macluski. Cet un affront pur et simple.

- Il n'y a plus rien à ajouter, le dossier est clos. Je ne reviendrai pas sur les termes ...

- Ça n'a rien à voir, c'est une question de politesse.

- Et bien dans ce cas, va déjeuner avec eux. Moi, j'ai une urgence, indiqua-t-il alors que son smartphone vibrait à nouveau dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Il lu à nouveau le message qui émanait de sa fiancée.

**_911_**

C'était un code qu'il avait établi entre eux lorsqu'elle quittait à peine son lit, après l'accident. Ça voulait dire qu'elle avait absolument besoin de lui, maintenant.

- Et laquelle exactement ? Blair t'a sifflé, alors tu t'empresses d'accourir ? ricana son père.

- Si elle m'a appelé c'est que c'est primordial, elle sait l'importance de cette réunion, elle ne l'aurait pas fait sans une bonne raison.

- La question que je me pose c'est, si, toi, tu en connais l'enjeu ?

- J'ai attentivement étudié le dossier, oui. La négociation est terminée, tout est entre les mains de ton vieil acolyte. Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire que d'assister à un repas interminable avec Macluski qui va tenter de revenir sur les accords que nous venons d'entériner. Si tu as du temps à perdre, libre à toi.

Sur ce, il laissa Bart planté au milieu du couloir et se dirigea vers la sortie tout en portant son BlackBerry à l'oreille pour rappeler sa fiancée.

* * *

**Samedi 8 septembre 2012 : 11h54**

Chuck déboucha dans l'entrée du penthouse Waldorf et se retrouva face à Dorota.

- Miss Blair est en haut, lui indiqua le femme d'ouvrage.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit-il.

La bonne haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Le texto de sa fiancée l'avait mis en émoi et il avait mis fin sans ambages à la réunion avec un des meilleurs associés occasionnels de BI, s'excusant à peine pour son départ. La désapprobation de son père ne s'était pas fait attendre mais il n'en n'avait cure. Il avait quitté le bâtiment en toute hâte, laissant le soin à Bart d'arrondir les angles avec le vieil Irlandais.

L'angoisse dans la voix de la brunette ne l'avait pas rassuré le moins du monde. Ça l'avait assailli depuis l'autre côté de la ligne et il s'était précipité jusque là. Elle avait refusé de lui dire de quoi il s'agissait au téléphone, lui demandant de la rejoindre immédiatement. La trace de désespoir de son appel impliquait une situation d'urgence.

_Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas fait une rechute dépressive._

L'oppression dans sa cage thoracique l'empêchait de respirer librement.

Sa fiancée se démenait comme un beau diable depuis qu'elle était rentrée de Paris. La fashion week de New York serait son premier défilé en tant que codirectrice officielle de Waldorf Designs et il n'ignorait pas qu'elle stressait énormément à l'approche de celle-ci.

Ces derniers jours, elle n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Heureusement pour lui, il était également très occupé de son côté question business et ils s'étaient donc plus croisés qu'autre chose toute cette dernière semaine.

C'est aussi la raison qui l'avait fait accourir si vite.

_Il aurait dû lui consacrer plus de temps, même si elle n'en n'avait pas vraiment elle-même. _

Il frappa légèrement à la porte de sa chambre avant de la pousser.

Le brunette se tenait debout, regardant la vie qui courrait dans les rue de Manhattan en contre bas, alors que son monde à elle s'était arrêté encore une fois.

Elle clôt les paupières en entendant les pas de son fiancé qui se rapprochaient.

- Blair ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

Il posa une main sur son épaule, avalant la boule qui entravait sa trachée.

Elle se retourna et se jeta littéralement dans ses bras.

Il la serra contre lui quelques minutes, déposant plusieurs baisers sur sa chevelure chocolat.

Elle écouta le cœur de Chuck qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

_Il s'était rué ici dés qu'elle avait eu besoin de lui. _

_Il serait toujours là pour lui tenir la main._

Finalement, elle rassembla son courage et se détacha lentement de lui.

Il mourrait d'envie de lui demander pourquoi il était là.

Mais il lui laissa le temps de chercher ses mots, de trouver le bon moment pour elle ... et pour lui.

_On était en fin de matinée, ça aurait pu attendre ce soir, _se reprocha-t-elle intérieurement.

_Elle avait déjà patienté plusieurs jours, qu'est-ce que quelques heures de plus changeraient ?_

Chuck était en réunion ce matin, une réunion très importante. Une réunion qui devait permettre de relancer BI sur le devant de la scène internationale. Bart serait fou de rage après lui ... et après elle.

Elle était elle-même attendue à l'atelier en milieu de matinée pour vérifier l'organisation du défilé tout proche. La présentation de la nouvelle collection, incluant la ligne « _B by Waldorf _» était pour après demain. Elle n'avait pas une minute à elle et pas de temps à perdre.

Ils s'étaient à peine vus ces derniers temps.

Ce n'était pas plus mal, elle était d'une humeur de chien.

Et pas seulement parce qu'elle jouait tout son avenir professionnel.

La réalisation de l'implication des conséquences s'était abattue sur elle comme la foudre.

Soudain l'urgence s'était emparée d'elle.

Et l'attente lui avait paru impossible.

Elle avait tout laissé en plan pour se retrancher dans sa chambre, le cœur battant la chamade pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au penthouse.

Le besoin de savoir supplantait tout et avait balayé tout le reste d'un revers de main.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça sans lui à ses côtés.

Elle en était incapable.

Elle avait un besoin viscéral qu'il soit là.

Cependant aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche à présent.

Elle avait fixé le bout de plastique pendant plus d'une heure, débattant avec elle-même de la suite.

Puis elle avait appuyé sur la petite icône verte de son BlackBerry.

Maintenant il était là.

Et ses cordes vocales refusaient de vibrer tellement sa gorge était serrée.

Elle se résolut donc à adopter une autre méthode.

D'une main tremblante, elle découvrit le petit objet qu'elle tenait crispé dans sa paume.

Chuck haleta et ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous la surprise.

Il voulut parler mais les syllabes se bousculèrent sur sa langue, sortant en mots incohérents.

Elle lui fit signe que non, tandis que les prunelles du jeune homme cherchaient une réponse dans les siennes.

Il agrippa le test pour mieux observer le résultat et se rendit compte qu'il n'y en avait pas.

Blair continuait à secouer le tête de droite et de gauche.

Il distinguait nettement la frayeur dans ses yeux de biche et tenta de l'empêcher de se propager en lui.

Il attira la brunette contre lui à nouveau et la berça quelques secondes.

- Je suis là, finit-il par réussir à articuler.

Il l'a sentie acquiescer et la laissa se détacher de lui pour la seconde fois.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, l'enjoignant à mettre fin à ce supplice.

Elle y puisa la force nécessaire et se dirigea finalement vers la salle de bain attenante.

Elle en ressortit moins de deux minutes plus tard et retourna se blottir dans ses bras.

Les trois qui suivirent furent les plus longues de toute leur vie.

Le temps ne s'était jamais écoulé aussi lentement, s'égrainant seconde après seconde dans le silence.

Quand le réveil indiqua 12h02, sa respiration se coinça derrière sa glotte.

Chuck relâcha son étreinte et se dégagea doucement.

Elle le laissa s'éloigner, tremblante de la tête au pied.

Il marcha jusqu'à la tablette au dessus du lavabo.

Son sang pulsait dans ses veines et battait contre ses tempes.

Il inspira un grand coup avant de vérifier le signe et cru qu'il allait faire une attaque cardiaque sous le coup de l'émotion.

Blair le regarda revenir vers elle, mais les larmes qui noyaient ses prunelles ne lui permettaient pas de distinguer nettement les traits de son fiancé.

Elle essuya rageusement ses yeux.

Il était devant elle, un sourire radieux sur son visage et la souleva de terre pour la faire tournoyer dans les airs.

Elle éclata franchement en sanglots et noua ses bras dans sa nuque.

Il la couvrit de baisers et la reposa au sol avant de l'embrasser avec fougue.

- Je vous aime, déclara-t-il en posant une main sur son ventre encore plat.

Elle posa sa paume sur ses doigts.

- Nous aussi, répondit-elle cherchant à recouvrer son souffle.

Il happa à nouveau ses lèvres et elle s'abandonna totalement entre ses bras alors qu'il les entraînait vers le lit et se laissait choir avec elle sur le matelas.

Il la coucha sur le dos et entreprit de déposer des dizaines de baisers sur son abdomen avec adoration avant de s'autoriser à assouvir le feu de la passion qui le dévorait.


	20. Chapter 19

Merci miss-acacia84, ravie que ça t'ai plu.

* * *

**Para 19**

**Lundi 17 septembre 2012 : 15h18**

- Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa encore l'employé, se recroquevillant devant les yeux étincelants de colère de Bartholomew Bass.

- Comment une telle chose ...

Il haleta de fureur et se dirigea vers le bureau de son fils.

_Là, il dépassait largement les bornes !_

Depuis qu'il avait ouvertement accrédité sa foi en lui, Chuck passait son temps à le lui faire regretter.

En premier lieu, il avait tout bonnement quitté la réunion sans faire aucun cas de la bienséance et de la moindre politesse.

Même si elles n'étaient que de façade dans le monde des affaires, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elles étaient essentielles à la bonne marche de l'entreprise.

Le vieux Macluski avait déjà été bien assez rabaissé dans cette négociation pour l'insulter de cette manière par dessus le marché.

Non pas, qu'il ait personnellement quelque chose à faire de la susceptibilité de l'Irlandais. Mais si Chuck voulait un tant soit peu être pris au sérieux, il ne pouvait se conduire d'une manière aussi grossière avec les futurs associés potentiels, même s'ils n'étaient que des alliés temporaires.

C'était comme si tout avait changé parce qu'il lui avait témoigné sa confiance. Il aurait sans doute mieux fait de camper sur ses positions intransigeantes vis-à-vis de son fils. Mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas prendre parti dans cette affaire et le fait est que c'était son fils qui avait son appui sans aucune discussion dans ce dossier.

Il n'aurait pas mieux fait lui-même et pour une fois, mis au pied du mur, il avait choisi la voix de la bienveillance, qui était également celle de la vérité, mais il en résultait qu'il avait passé pour un faible aux yeux de son héritier.

Il se maudit de s'être laisser attendrir par les propos d'Ève. Elle ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il devait être plus ouvert avec leur fils et le laisser voir, au moins entrevoir, à quel point il comptait pour lui.

Il avait fait un pas dans sa direction et maintenant, le jeune homme se croyait tout permis. Non pas qu'il n'en ait pas toujours été ainsi, mais depuis son retour d'outre tombe, il avait été impressionné par la maturité de son fils.

Et voilà que maintenant, il se permettait de débaucher ses propres employés.

_Non, mais à quoi jouait-il ?_

Il ne se donna même pas la peine de frapper et entra sans ambages dans le bureau, qu'il avait fait agrandir et aménager exprès pour lui, par la porte communicante.

_Si ça ce n'était pas une preuve qu'il le voulait à ses côtés au sein de BI, alors qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

Le jeune homme releva la tête des estimations de remplissage d'un de leurs hôtels à Puerto Rico et sut immédiatement qu'il allait avoir droit à une engueulade en règle de la part du grand patron, comme au bon vieux temps.

- Je pensais que tu avais mûri mais apparemment, je me suis trompé, explosa-t-il en pénétrant dans la pièce, sans se préoccupé d'Arthur qui pouvait tout entendre de son propre bureau.

Il n'avait cure que tout le monde sache qu'il avait besoin de faire des remontrances à son fils. Ça leur servirait de leçon à tous. S'ils pensaient qu'il s'était ramolli, il était temps de remettre les choses à leurs places. A commencer par l'attitude de Chuck.

- Tu penses que tu peux aller et venir comme bon te semble du bureau, comme si tu faisais l'école buissonnière, tonna son père. Mais sache que je n'attendrai pas que les résultats plongent les bras croisés. Tu as une responsabilité au sein de BI et si tu n'es pas prêt à l'assumer alors, tu peux partir.

Le jeune homme carra la mâchoire mais ne répondit pas.

Il était inutile d'essayer de contredire son père lorsqu'il était parti dans une diatribe. Il n'aurait rien écouté, et rien entendu, de toute manière.

De plus, il n'était pas désireux de lui expliquer le comment du pourquoi et encore moins de lui rendre des comptes en cet instant. Il avait d'autres préoccupations plus sérieuses en tête.

- Je t'ai montré mon soutien. Je t'ai appuyé devant Macluski. Et maintenant, tu me fais passer pour un imbécile.

- Tu as pris mon parti parce que tu savais que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour la compagnie, rectifia-t-il sans pouvoir sans empêcher malgré ses résolutions.

Il était à fleur de peau et il ne fallait pas grand chose pour le déstabiliser, à fortiori quand ça venait de son paternel.

- C'est juste, tu as été bien avisé lorsque tu as négocié avec lui. Je l'ai reconnu. Mais ce qui était stupide, c'est de ne pas l'honorer de ta présence quand il a proposé ...

- Ma présence est un honneur à présent ? gouailla Chuck.

Le smartphone du jeune homme tintinnabula à côté de son ordinateur, donnant à Bart une nouvelle corde à ajouter à son arc et son regard s'étrécit encore.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots, tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire, aboya son père, qui refusait de perdre la face. Dieu sait que j'ai fait des efforts pour te laisser le bénéfice du doute mais depuis cette réunion, ça va de mal en pis. Si tu n'es pas capable de faire de cette entreprise ta priorité alors ...

- Mes priorités sont parfaitement en ordre, affirma le jeune homme en quittant son siège sans même jeter un œil à l'identifiant.

- Je ne doute pas une seconde qu'elles soient ailleurs qu'à BI, cingla Bart. En fait, je sais parfaitement **où **réside le problème. Depuis qu'**elle** est rentrée, tu es à nouveau complètement à sa botte. Il suffit qu'elle siffle et tu accoures comme un bon chien-chien. Tu es pathétique.

- Je suis peut-être pathétique, mais je ne finirai pas seul comme toi ! Je serai capable de garder la femme que j'aime auprès de moi.

Il vit son père avoir un haut le corps et encaisser le coup comme ses pupilles acier devenaient de glace.

_Touché !_

La satisfaction passa dans ses prunelles sombres. Il venait de remporter une bataille.

En repérant le chauffeur de la limousine qui gesticulait depuis le bureau de Bart pour le prévenir, il comprit que Bart était au courant de son petit tour de passe-passe.

Chuck fit un signe de la tête à son fidèle serviteur pour lui signifier qu'il avait bien noté sa présence et l'homme s'approcha à son tour, triturant sa casquette entre ses mains, espérant que tout danger physique réel était écarté.

Il se sentait vraiment responsable de la colère du grand Manitou mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ?

- Monsieur Bass ... commença timidement le chauffeur en s'adressant au plus jeune.

Il avait besoin de lui fournir une explication en tête à tête.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait changer le contrat d'Arthur ? tempêta Bart, trop heureux de pouvoir changer de sujet, ne laissant pas la possibilité à l'employé en livrée de poursuivre.

Chuck venait de river son clou à son géniteur mais ce n'était pas la raison principale à sa volonté soudaine de désamorcer la situation. Il avait besoin de trouver une bonne explication et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser emporter par ses émotions en cet instant.

L'enjeu était trop important.

- Parce que je tenais à ce qu'il soit mon chauffeur personnel. Il ne travaille plus pour BI, mais uniquement pour moi, répondit simplement son fils, s'obligeant à retrouver un peu de son self-control.

Il se doutait bien que son père s'apercevrait de quelque chose mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait si rapide. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de préparer son alibi. Il avait été bien trop occupé - et préoccupé - ces dernières semaines pour échafauder un plan qui tiendrait la route.

Entre les angoisses de Blair (et les siennes) qui avaient conduit la jeune femme à reprendre une thérapie plus accrue après avoir espacé ses séances pendant son voyage en France – sauf que maintenant ils la suivaient ensemble compte tenu des dernières évolutions de la situation – et le rendez-vous chez le médecin qui avait confirmé la grossesse surprise de la jeune femme par une analyse sanguine, sans parler de la fashion week ainsi que des commandes qui s'en étaient suives et l'avait stressée au possible, ni même des négociations de contrats à BI qu'il avaient menées, il n'avait pas eu une seule minute à lui.

- Le nouveau chauffeur s'appelle Humphrey, indiqua-t-il encore avec une petite moue ironique pour enfoncer le premier clou qu'il avait planté dans le cercueil encore un peu plus profondément.

Chuck savait que sur ce terrain là, il ne pouvait que gagner.

Il vit son père ouvrir de grands yeux.

- C'est son prénom, précisa-t-il pour bien clarifier les choses, sans perdre son sourire de chat du Cheshire.

Son cerveau carburait à toute vapeur, cherchant un argument à avancer pour expliquer cette réorganisation inopinée du personnel.

- Depuis quand tu prends ce genre d'initiative ? contre-attaqua Bart.

Il ne se laisserait pas entraîner sur cette pente savonneuse, c'était un domaine qu'il ne maîtrisait pas suffisamment (voir pas du tout) et il ne pourrait qu'y être à son désavantage. Surtout depuis que Chuck connaissait son point faible.

Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que son héritier s'en servirait sans le moindre remord.

- J'estimais qu'Arthur avait droit à une augmentation après tout les bons et loyaux services rendus, argua-t-il. Et étant donné que je ne suis pas dans les petits papiers de certains membres du conseil en ce moment, je me suis dis que ce serait plus simple de changer son contrat que de devoir me justifier sur le moindre centime et polémiquer des heures sur le petit personnel. J'ai autre chose à faire et toi aussi, je pense. Au fait, Macluski a signé le contrat, ses avocats me l'ont fait parvenir ce matin.

Il vit son père froncer les sourcils un instant mais il sembla gober son histoire et ne trouva rien à rétorquer, ce qui était pour le moins étonnant.

_Était-ce une idée ou le grand Manitou commençait à se rouiller depuis quelque temps ? _

Il faut dire que dés qu'il s'agissait d'arguments économiques – et non émotionnels - Bart était preneur en général. Et puis, il ne mentait pas tout à fait. Il avait effectivement revu le salaire du chauffeur à la hausse.

Il vit le soulagement passé dans les yeux de ce dernier comme son père gardait le silence. L'homme agita discrètement sa casquette pour lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait voulu s'entretenir avec lui en privé.

- Vous pouvez disposer, le remercia-t-il en se levant déjà pour le suivre dans le couloir, congédiant le Big Boss lui-même du même coup.

Il passa devant son paternel, qui était toujours planté là, incertain de la décision qu'il devait prendre.

_Son fils lui mentait-il ou non ? _

Il fut un temps où il le voyait venir à des kilomètres mais le jeune homme avait appris vite et bien et il avait le sentiment qu'il commençait à se faire vieux et à s'attendrir, ce qui l'ulcérait au plus haut point.

L'interphone émit un tintement significatif et la voix de Marge prévint Chuck que la secrétaire de Monsieur Bergman était en ligne et demandait à lui parler personnellement, sans omettre de mentionner qu'il s'agissait d'une communication de la plus haute importance.

_Cette fois, la coupe était pleine !_

Peu importe l'affrontement qui s'en suivrait. Philippe Bergman était le PDG d'un des plus gros groupe immobilier européen et il avait bien l'intention d'en avoir le cœur net.

Jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est lui qui se chargeait des contrats européens. Il avait été on ne peut plus claire à ce sujet lorsqu'il avait exposé son projet « d'association _»_ aux deux jeunes Bass.

Il décrocha le téléphone du bureau de son fils et s'adressa directement à l'interlocutrice.

Il fallait qu'il tire ça au clair. Il ne se laisserait pas mener en bateau, encore moins par son propre fils.

- Monsieur Bass ? interrogea prudemment une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil.

_Simone avait certainement pris sa pension pendant qu'il s'était « absenté »_

- Lui-même, répondit-il.

- Je suis la secrétaire du Docteur Bergman, il été obligé de partir pour une urgence qui ne devrait lui prendre que quelques heures. Étant donné les recommandations du Docteur Sherman, nous avons fait l'impossible pour conserver l'examen de Mademoiselle Waldorf aujourd'hui. L'échographie est donc reportée de 16h30 à 19h30. Nous avons essayé de la joindre mais sans succès, elle nous a laissé plusieurs numéros, au cas où. Le Docteur Bergman vous prie de l'excuser pour ce désagrément.

Bart se laissa choir sur la chaise high-tech que son fils avait sélectionnée dans le catalogue de mobilier de bureau, qui coûtait certainement plus cher que son propre fauteuil.

- Monsieur Bass ? questionna la secrétaire médicale. Est-ce que ce nouveau rendez-vous vous convient ? Sinon, je peux vous proposer demain dans la matinée, mais nous avions cru comprendre que le plus tôt serait le mieux et ...

- Ce ... Ça ira ... C'est parfait, balbutia le vieil homme un peu hagard.

Sa première réaction à l'annonce de Marge avait été de penser que son fils tentait de le détrôner, qu'il essayait de grappiller plus de pouvoir au sein du conseil, pour pouvoir l'écarter et le dépouiller de BI.

Il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que le comportement désorganisé de Chuck puisse être lié d'une quelconque manière à sa vie privée.

Enfin, si. Mais pas de cette manière là.

Il croyait qu'il passait du bon temps avec Blair au lieu de se concentrer sur les missions qu'il devait mener à bien au sein de la compagnie.

Il ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit une seule seconde que son fils puisse avoir d'autres choses à gérer que sa fiancée hystérique et névrosée s'absorbant certainement dans la préparation de leur mariage.

Il se sentit vraiment odieux.

- Bien, je note le rendez-vous pour 19h30 au cabinet privé dans ce cas. A tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure, répondit absentement Bart.

* * *

**Lundi 17 septembre 2012 : 15h31**

Dans le couloir, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes, Arthur s'excusait encore et encore, complètement mortifié.

- Il voulait que je l'emmène à l'autre bout de la ville, continuait à bredouiller le pauvre homme tant il parlait vite. Mais comme je savais que je devais passer prendre Mademoiselle Waldorf pour son rendez-vous dans une heure, je n'aurais jamais pu être rentré à temps et ...

- Je sais, Arthur, j'ai compris. Je vais appeler Humphrey et lui dire de se tenir à la disposition de mon père. J'en ai encore pour quinze minutes au maximum, dit-il en regardant sa montre, juste le temps de valider quelques colonnes de chiffres et nous irons chercher Blair à l'atelier.

L'homme le remercia d'un hochement de tête, qu'il couvrit de sa casquette avant de regagner le véhicule stationné dans le parking de l'entreprise.

Chuck, lui, rebroussa chemin dans l'intention d'en terminer au plus vite. Il n'ignorait pas qu'elle se faisait un sang d'encre et ne serait rassurée que lorsqu'elle aurait vu leur bébé de ses propres yeux.

Elle obligerait immanquablement le spécialiste à lui détailler chaque courbe et ombre, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire en réalité.

Il faisait de son mieux pour donner le change mais il était terrifié lui aussi. La hantise de l'accident l'attendait à chaque fois qu'il réussissait à dormir. Il n'osait même pas penser à ce qui se passerait si ...

_Cette fois ils ne s'en remettraient pas._

_Aucun d'eux._

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce il eut la surprise de constater que son père était toujours là, assis à sa place. Et il avait, pour le moins, l'air d'avoir été percuté par un bus.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec le contrat Macluski ?

Bart leva les yeux sur lui et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir déjà vu une telle expression sur son visage. (Pour la bonne raison qu'il n'avait pratiquement qu'une seule expression faciale)

- La secrétaire vient d'appeler, déclara l'homme en posant les yeux sur lui. L'échographie est repoussée à 19h30 au cabinet privé du praticien.

Une goutte de sueur traça son chemin entre ses omoplates et Chuck déglutit.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? voulut savoir son paternel.

- Personne ne le sait, expliqua brièvement le jeune homme.

- Personne ? s'étonna Bart.

- Seulement Arthur et Dorota, reconnu son fils.

Le vieil homme arqua un sourcil, éberlué.

- Vous ne l'avez pas annoncé à vos proches mais vous partagez la nouvelle avec des employés ?

- Dorota est bien plus qu'une simple employée pour Blair ! Et elle veillera sur elle comme sur un poussin.

- Ça c'est sur, s'exclama Bart. Cette femme est un vrai Bouledogue !

Chuck sourit intérieurement. C'était assez proche de la réalité, effectivement. Avec elle, il était certain que B n'aurait droit à aucun excès.

- Quand à Arthur, je l'ai assigné à Blair H24. Il est le seul en qui j'ai pleinement confiance pour véhiculer ma famille, acheva-t-il d'une voix un peu éraillée.

Il avait donné des instructions précises au chauffeur qu'il connaissait depuis toujours. Il remettait ce qu'il avait de plus précieux entre ses mains et l'homme fidèle était bien conscient de ce que ça représentait. Il ne prendrait aucun risque, même pour gagner du temps.

- C'est pour ça que tu lui as fait signer ce nouveau contrat, conclut Bart.

Son fils acquiesça.

- Je me doute bien que tu trouves ça stupide, reprit-il après s'être éclairci la gorge, mais ...

- Étant donné ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois qu'elle portait ton enfant, je trouve ça tout à fait légitime, l'interrompit son père.

Chuck le dévisagea un instant.

- Tu le savais ?

Il pensait avoir réussi à bloquer toutes informations. _Si jamais une personne mal intentionnée venait à le découvrir ..._

- C'est Blair qui me l'a dit. Ou plutôt, qui la laissé échapper, en me vociférant dessus quand elle est venue me voir avant la conférence de presse, après ma résurrection, ajouta-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de son fils d'être interloqué.

- Elle est venue te voir ?

- Me menacer serait une meilleure description de ce qui s'est passé. Elle a bien failli me défigurer en me jetant un verre au visage. Je n'ai eu que le temps de réagir et le récipient explosait sur le mur au-dessus de ma tête.

Cette fois, le jeune homme ne sourit pas seulement intérieurement.

- Je dois reconnaître qu'elle a un sacré tempérament et qu'elle semble tenir à toi autant que tu tiens à elle, concéda Bart.

- Elle a accepté de m'épouser, je suppose que ça veut dire qu'elle être prête à me supporter tant qu'elle le pourra. Et j'espère bien que ce sera le plus longtemps possible.

Son smartphone vibra sur le bureau.

- Elle vient d'avoir l'info pour le rendez-vous, constata l'homme en décodant le texto qui s'affichait sur l'écran de son fils.

Chuck s'empara de l'appareil et se dépêcha de répondre.

Son père se leva pour réintégrer son propre bureau.

Une fois arrivé sur le seuil, il se tourna vers son héritier.

- Tu as raison, fils. Tes priorités sont dans le bon ordre. Tu fais ce que tu as à faire pour protéger ta famille, déclara-t-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

- Papa, le rappela Chuck.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien. C'est à vous de décider.

- Merci.

- De rien. Et au fait, félicitation.

- Merci, murmura encore le brun ténébreux avant de s'asseoir à sa table de travail pour se replonger dans les colonnes de chiffres.

Il lui restait un peu de temps pour entamer une autre analyse de courbes de rendement finalement.


	21. Chapter 20

Merci miss-acacia84 and Moozanna

* * *

**Para 20**

**Lunid 17 septembre 2012 : 19h15**

Blair tentait de respirer et de se détendre mais elle en était incapable. Elle se rendait compte que ses angoisses n'étaient pas fondées et qu'elles ne pouvaient qu'être nuisibles au bébé mais elle n'arrivait pas à se maîtriser.

Depuis qu'elle se savait à nouveau enceinte, le test ayant été confirmé par une prise de sang, elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose. Même à l'atelier ou à son bureau, elle finissait pas se découvrir rêvassant à cet enfant qui se développait en elle et qu'elle avait peur de perdre lui-aussi.

Bien sûr, sa fausse couche était due à un accident de la route mais il n'en restait pas moins que son corps avait été impuissant à protéger ce petit être qui grandissait dans son utérus et elle ne pouvait imaginer revivre pareille drame.

Car, elle en était certaine, si ça devait se reproduire, elle ne s'en remettrait pas.

_Pas plus que Chuck._

Il était vraiment parfait en tous points depuis qu'il avait lu le résultat. A vrai dire, il l'était déjà bien avant ça, mais c'était de plus en plus flagrant. Il la rassurait sans cesse et l'avait même accompagnée à ses séances chez le Docteur Sherman, qui avait proposé que leurs thérapies individuelles soient commutées en thérapie de couple puisqu'ils étaient là tous les deux. Il avait été présent à chaque fois qu'elle avait eu besoin de lui, à n'importe quelle heure.

Elle devinait sans peine que Bart ne devait pas apprécier de le voir aller et venir à BI sans comprendre de quoi il retournait. Il n'aurait certainement pas plus apprécié de savoir la raison non plus. Il la détestait cordialement et la tenait pour responsable des échecs de son fils. Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux. Mais au contraire de ce que croyait le magna de l'immobilier, elle n'avait jamais envisagé de se servir de Chuck. Elle l'aimait profondément. Elle l'aimait plus à chaque seconde qui passait, si c'était seulement possible d'aimer quelqu'un autant.

Il avait embauché Arthur à titre privé afin qu'elle en ait l'exclusivité. L'homme qu'elle savait expert en conduite était à sa disposition de jour comme de nuit. Elle était là lorsqu'il lui avait fait ses recommandations, expliquant au chauffeur émérite qu'il remettait entre ses mains et son volant ce qu'il avait de plus précieux et enjoignant expressément l'homme de ne prendre aucun risque quel qu'il soit, même pour rendre un raccourci dans l'intention de gagner du temps.

Elle n'était cependant pas dupe. Il avait beau faire semblant qu'il était certain que tout irait bien et que tout était sous contrôle, ils savaient tous les deux mieux que personne que rien n'était jamais réellement sous contrôle dans ce genre de situation. Il suffisait d'un rien pour que tout dérape. Des événements qui s'enchaînaient les uns aux autres et qui se terminaient en cataclysme digne de l'apocalypse qui emportait tout sur son passage.

Ils avaient déjà survécu à Armageddon et ils n'auraient pas les ressources nécessaires pour affronter la perte d'un enfant une fois de plus.

Cette grossesse n'avait pas été préméditée non plus. Elle avait recommencé à prendre la pilule en mai, quand elle était lentement sorti de sa dépression. Mais entre le stress de la semaine de la mode à Paris et celui de la préparation de la fashion week, elle avait oublié de la prendre à plusieurs reprises et n'avait pas vraiment été attentive à son cycle menstruel.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle était écœurée par le parfum d'un mannequin qui devait défiler sur le podium Waldorf. Une symptôme qu'elle avait déjà connu, la couturière personnelle de la princesse Sophie portant la même fragrance.

Interpellée, elle s'était mise à réfléchir à toutes les petites indispositions qu'elle avait ressenties les dernières semaines et elle en était venue à une conclusion qui s'était révélée correcte. L'examen sanguin situait la grossesse aux alentours de dix semaines, ce qui correspondait aux calculs de la brune.

La jeune femme avait compté à rebours et situait la conception lors de leurs retrouvailles impromptues sur les côtes Bretonnes, une chose en entraînant une autre, dans le feu de l'action après l'accident supposé du jeune homme ...

Il était bien entendu exclu pour aucun d'eux de ne pas accueillir ce fœtus à bras ouverts. D'ailleurs, Chuck avait été transcendé en découvrant le résultat du test. Peut-être encore plus qu'elle-même. Elle resserra sa main autour de la sienne et il répondit instantanément à sa requête.

Il l'attira un peu plus contre lui et emprisonna ses lèvres sous les siennes. Il avait besoin de ce contact pour s'assurer que ce moment était bien réel. Qu'il n'allait pas se réveiller pour découvrir que tout n'était que songe.

Quand il avait pris connaissance de la petite croix sur le cadran du test de grossesse, son cœur avait accéléré la cadence, laissant l'espoir le plus fou s'immiscer en lui. Bien sur, il avait toujours su, qu'un jour, ils essaieraient à nouveau d'avoir un enfant, mais jamais il ne lui avait effleuré l'esprit que cela se réaliserait si vite.

Et la course dans ses veines avait commencée. Depuis, il n'avait pas arrêté de courir. Se dispersant dans toutes les directions à la fois, assumant chaque rôle l'un après l'autre selon la situation qui l'exigeait.

**Maintenant.** C'était maintenant que tout allait prendre réellement tout son sens, que tout allait devenir réel. Pour la première fois, il allait voir cet enfant, **leur** enfant, **son** enfant.

La dernière fois, il n'en n'avait même pas eu l'occasion.

Mais cette fois, ce serait différent.

Cette fois, tout serait différent.

Il n'y avait pas de mensonge, pas de trahison.

Juste ce petit être issu de leur amour qui croissait dans le corps de la plus belle des femmes.

Celle qui serait bientôt **sa** femme.

Celle qui lui avait appris à aimer et à se laisser aimer.

Celle qui lui avait ouvert les yeux.

Celle à qui il avait ouvert son cœur.

Celle qui avait promis d'être toujours sa famille.

Celle qui **était** sa famille.

Celle qui était resté à ses côtés quand il avait tout saboté, quand il avait tenté de l'éloigner.

Celle qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné vraiment.

Celle qui avait toujours eu foi en lui, en leur amour.

Celle qui l'aimait par dessus tout, malgré ce qu'il était, malgré lui.

Celle qu'il aimait par dessus tout.

Celle qui lui offrait le plus beau de tous les trésors.

Celle qui était le plus beau des cadeaux que la vie lui ai jamais fait.

Celle qui l'avait aidé à devenir un homme.

Qui l'aiderait à devenir un père à la hauteur.

Qui le guiderait sur le chemin du bonheur, pas après pas.

La voiture s'arrêta et son cœur se stoppa dans sa cage thoracique. Ses doigts tremblaient quand il glissa à nouveau sa main dans celle de Blair en passant les portes du cabinet privé du Docteur Bergman.

- Mademoiselle Waldorf, les accueillit chaleureusement la secrétaire. Si vous voulez bien passer immédiatement dans la salle d'examen, le docteur vous y attend.

Le jeune homme la suivit, notant mentalement qu'ils devraient s'occuper de changer son nom au plus vite. Il ne voulait pas attendre l'été suivant pour l'épouser. Il voulait qu'elle soit Madame Chuck Bass avant de donner naissance à cet enfant et connaissant Blair, elle voudrait se marier avant que sa grossesse ne soit visible.

Une fois dans la pièce, ils saluèrent l'obstétricien, qui posa quelques questions de routine à la future maman, avant de lui désigner la table munie d'étriers.

Lorsqu'elle fut installée, elle agrippa la main de son fiancé et s'évertua à respirer lentement tandis que le spécialiste étalait du gel sur son ventre très, très, légèrement rebondi.

Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson quand il apposa la sonde sur la peau de la jeune femme.

Le futur papa retint son souffle et la première image apparue, matérialisant sous ses yeux leur bébé, il en eut la chair de poule et une onde électrique remonta de l'extrémité de ses orteils au sommet de son crane.

Une immense vague émotive le submergea. Il ne s'était pas attendu à pareille sensation. Il avait lu et chercher des informations, mais voir son enfant en devenir était si magique et si intense. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de l'écran, complètement subjugué par le petit être qui gigotait dans la poche maternelle.

Le gynécologue démontra plusieurs points, expliquant les bras, les jambes, la colonne que l'on pouvait déjà distinguer.

- Votre enfant est en pleine santé. Il a tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut. Il mesure presque six centimètres et doit peser environs dix-huit grammes. La majorité des organes fonctionnent et poursuivent leur maturation, indiqua ce dernier. Est-ce que vous désirez savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

Blair détourna un instant les yeux de son enfant pour les poser sur Chuck, qui était extatique à ses côtés. Elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il respirait encore. Elle comprima ses phalanges et il mit quelques secondes avant de lui accorder son attention, se détachant difficilement de l'image de leur bébé, bien à l'abri dans le cocon maternel.

Il comprit qu'elle attendait son assentiment mais il ne savait pas à quoi.

_Le médecin venait de dire que tout était ok, non ? _

- Est-ce que vous voulez connaître le sexe de votre bébé ? redemanda le gynécologue, souriant à l'hébétude du nouveau papa qui découvrait son enfant pour la toute première fois.

- On peut déjà le voir ? s'étonna-t-il.

La plupart des informations qu'il avait glanées sur le sujet disaient qu'il fallait attendre la fin du quatrième mois, parfois même la naissance, pour le déterminer avec certitude.

L'obstétricien se tourna vers la jeune maman qui lui fit signe qu'ils seraient ravis de lever le mystère.

- Hé bien, ce n'est pas toujours si évident, reprit le professionnel, mais il arrive qu'il n'y ait aucune ambiguïté possible sur le sujet et c'est le cas ici.

- C'est mon fils ! se rengorgea Chuck avec un immense sourire de fierté, comprenant sans peine de quoi parlait le spécialiste alors que ce dernier indiquait une excroissance qui ne pouvait, en effet, prêter à confusion et leur donnait quelques explications en bonus.

Blair ne put résister à l'envie de rouler des yeux au ciel devant l'attitude puérile de son futur mari. Mais il avait bien le droit de savourer ces instants magiques lui aussi.

Elle sursauta presque quand l'obstétricien ôta la sonde de son ventre, regrettant déjà de ne plus voir son enfant.

Cependant lorsque le bruit d'un cheval au galop résonna dans la pièce après quelques manipulations de l'appareil, elle sentit les larmes affluer à ses cils sans rien pouvoir y faire.

- C'est ...

- Son cœur, termina le Docteur Bergman.

Elle resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de Chuck qui répondit immédiatement.

_Ce son resterait gravé en elle à jamais. _

C'était le cœur de son enfant qui battait. Il était bien vivant. Il était réel. Et rien ne viendrait éteindre ce bruit si réconfortant, elle s'y engageait.

Elle prendrait toutes les précautions nécessaires, suivrait toutes les recommandations sans se plaindre ni rechigner. Son rôle, à présent, était de prendre soin de ce petit être implanté en elle. Elle le protégerait de son mieux et veillerait à ce que rien ne vienne troubler cette promesse de bonheur.

Chuck essuya la larme qui avait roulée sur la pommette de la femme qu'il aimait plus que lui-même et y déposa un baiser tendre.

- Merci, chuchota-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Tout son argent, tout l'or du monde, ne pourrait jamais acheté un cadeau capable de rivaliser avec celui qu'elle lui offrait, celui qui germait en elle.

Il avait hâte de pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras. De faire avec son fils toutes ces choses qu'il aurait aimé faire avec son père quand il était enfant. Il pourrait même envisager sérieusement de se mettre au sport. Il ne serait jamais trop occupé pour passer du temps avec lui et il s'assurerait que le bambin sache qu'il était sa priorité, que rien ne l'empêcherait jamais d'être présent.

Blair tourna son visage vers lui et en profita pour glaner un frôlement de sa bouche sur la sienne.

_Avait-il seulement conscience du fabuleux présent dont il la gratifiait ? _

- Je t'aime, lit-elle sur ses lèvres.

Le spécialiste leur rappela sa présence en toussant discrètement.

- Ma secrétaire vous donnera un exemplaire de l'échographie sur une clé usb. Si vous n'avez plus d'autres questions, nous avons terminé.

Il rangea l'appareil et tendit quelques lingettes de papier à la jeune maman pour ôter le fluide de son abdomen.

- Quand le sentirais-je bouger ? voulu savoir Blair.

- Il n'y a pas vraiment de règles, cela dépend d'une femme à l'autre mais cela vient souvent vers la dix-septième semaine. Il vous faudra encore un peu de patiente jusqu'au quatrième mois.

- Mais tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ? redemanda-t-elle.

- Tout va bien, réaffirma le gynécologue.

Il savait que les parents étaient particulièrement stressés par cette grossesse après avoir vécu une fausse couche traumatique dans un accident. Ce n'était pas un hasard si son confrère l'avait recommandé au jeune couple.

L'état psychologique de la maman était quelque chose d'important à prendre en considération car cela pouvait avoir un réel impact sur le santé du fœtus et le bon déroulement de la grossesse.

Il s'attendait à être harcelé de coups de téléphones et de questions sous le coup de crises de panique éventuelles. C'était également une des nombreuses raisons qui justifiaient ses honoraires exorbitants. Étant donné son expérience et sa renommée, il n'avait pour patientèle que les habitants des quartiers huppés de Manhattan qui décidaient d'avoir des enfants sur le tard ou qui avaient des difficultés à concevoir.

Les jeunes parents n'auraient sans doute pas fait partie de ses patients s'il n'y avait eu cet horrible événement. Mais quand on avait l'occasion de pouvoir compter Chuck Bass dans ses relations, de quelques manières que ce soit, on ne crachait pas dessus.

Il y avait bien entendu toujours un revers à la médaille et le praticien savait qu'il ne lui serait pas permis de compter son temps, il devrait s'arranger pour être à disposition peu importe l'heure et cela indépendamment du fait que les craintes des futurs parents soient réellement fondées ou non.

* * *

**Lundi 17 septembre 2012 : 20h42**

Les portes de l'ascenseur du penthouse du Palace s'ouvrirent sur Chuck et Blair dont les lèvres se séparaient.

- Bonsoir, les accueillit Lily avec un immense sourire.

- Désolé d'être en retard, on a eu un contre-temps, s'excusa son fils adoptif en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

- On imagine très bien, commenta Éric dans son verre en prenant une lampée de _Chardonnay_.

Nate lui fila un petit coup de coude dans les côtes et il recracha presque le tout sur la nappe d'un blanc immaculé.

La table était dressée pour une célébration. Chandelle, argenterie et vaisselle de porcelaine.

Les deux derniers arrivant s'arrêtèrent net devant l'assemblée réunie.

Il y avait là, leur deux familles réunies. Même Bart et Évelyne, qui se tenaient un peu en retrait, assis sur le canapé.

Lily les avait conviés à un repas en famille mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Surtout pas aujourd'hui. Ils étaient à peine remis de la première échographie.

- Vous ne pensiez pas qu'on allait passer vos fiançailles sous silence ? s'offusqua Serena, choquée à la simple idée que cette hypothèse ait pu traverser l'esprit de ses amis.

Ils n'avaient rien organisé eux-mêmes, ce qui avait déjà surpris la blonde. Son amie n'était pas du genre à rater une opportunité d'organiser une fête et Chuck jamais à rater celle de faire la fête.

Il est vrai qu'ils avaient été pas mal occupés tous les deux ces derniers temps, c'est pourquoi, elle avait pris l'initiative. Et puis, elle était demoiselle d'honneur donc, c'était une tâche qui lui était dévolue d'office.

- Champagne ? intervint Rufus en tendant une coupe au couple mit à l'honneur.

Ils se saisirent chacun de la flûte qui leur était présentée et échangèrent un regard.

- A la santé des futurs mariés, s'écria Cyrus en levant son verre.

- A la santé des futurs mariés, reprirent en cœur tous les autres en l'imitant.

Blair porta le verre à ses lèvres et les y trempa à peine, affichant un sourire resplendissant.

Elle se débrouilla pour se débarrasser de l'alcool à la première occasion en vidant discrètement le contenu dans la plante à sa portée.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester quand le serveur remplit à nouveau sa coupe. Elle lança un appel silencieux à son fiancé, qui trinquait avec Nate sans la quitter des yeux.

Sans en avoir l'air, il passa son bras autour de sa taille et ils échangèrent leur verre à la vue de tous mais si subtilement que presque personne ne nota quoi que ce soit.

Bart, lui, eut un petit sourire sardonique en étudiant la scène de loin.

Nul doute que ces deux-là étaient vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde.

- J'espère que tu es revenu sur ton jugement, chuchota Évelyne assez bas pour que lui seul puisse l'entendre. Parce que cette jeune femme rend vraiment ton fils heureux.

Il posa ses pupilles acier sur elle.

- Effectivement, on dirait qu'elle a réussi là où nous avons échoué, commenta-t-il.

- Au moins, il ne reproduit pas les erreurs de son père, c'est déjà ça.

Bart arqua un sourcil quand elle cogna son verre contre le sien.

- Qui sait ? Peut-être que tout espoir n'est pas perdu pour toi non plus, sourit-elle avant de s'éloigner pour aller s'entretenir avec l'hôte de la soirée.

Elle était reconnaissante à Lily d'avoir su passer sur ses dissensions avec Bart et de les avoir invités à la soirée. Elle comprenait pourquoi son fils tenait tant à sa mère adoptive. La relation qui les unissait était manifestement basée sur une tendresse infinie.

La blonde en question caressa la pommette de Chuck et murmura quelque chose à son oreille.

Il eut un petit sourire gêné et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Merci, murmura-t-il avant de chercher à nouveau la silhouette de sa fiancée dans la pièce.

Il fit un petit signe de tête à sa mère biologique en s'éloignant en compagnie du jeune Archibald dans le coin opposé, où sa fiancée s'était éclipsé pour discuter avec sa meilleure amie.

- Évelyne, vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ? s'enquit Lily.

- **Il **a tout ce qu'il lui faut, grâce à vous, répondit cette dernière en désignant le jeune homme qui venait de la quitter à l'instant.

- Je suis fière de ce que Charles a accompli. La vie n'a pas toujours été facile pour lui mais il a su sortir plus fort des épreuves qu'il a dû surmonter.

- J'en suis bien consciente, admit la brune. J'ai aussi conscience de tout ce qu'il vous doit et je suis heureuse qu'il ait eu une mère telle que vous à ses côtés. Vous avez su lui apporter bien plus que je ne saurai jamais et pour ça, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez.

- Charles a un cœur d'or, il suffisait seulement de lui apprendre qu'il avait le droit de s'en servir et d'être aimé, lui aussi.

Évelyne baissa les yeux et sa ressemblance avec son fils frappa encore une fois Lily.

Les mêmes mimiques, les mêmes gestes, les mêmes regrets sans doute.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-elle, personne n'a dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir plusieurs personnes qui se soucient de lui et de son bien-être.

Une lueur d'espoir passa dans les prunelles de la mère biologique de son fils adoptif.

- Il faut juste lui laisser du temps pour apprendre à vous connaître vraiment et à vous faire confiance. Ne le brusquez pas et si vous voulez un conseil, commencez par vous faire une alliée précieuse. Quand il s'agit du cœur de Charles, personne n'est plus protectrice que Blair.

Évelyne suivit la direction indiquée par la blonde et observa la futur mariée qui nouaient ses phalanges à ceux de son fiancé avant de le couver du regard tandis qu'il riait avec son meilleur ami.

- Merci, dit-elle simplement, sur le même ton que Charles quelques instants auparavant.

- Entre mères, il faut bien s'entraider, commenta Lily avant d'aller à la rencontre d'Eléanor, accrochée au bras de Cyrus, qui discutait avec Rufus.

* * *

**Mardi 18 septembre 2012 : 7h14**

- Épouse-moi, proposa Chuck.

- J'ai déjà dit oui, lui rappela Blair en s'éloignant un peu de lui pour lui faire face.

Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans la chambre du jeune homme, au Palace.

Après l'échographie, ils étaient attendus pour dîner avec Nate et Serena chez Lily. Cette dernière les avait pris par surprise. Son cœur de mère s'était rempli d'allégresse quand elle avait appris la nouvelle de leur union prochaine. Et les deux blondes voulaient absolument faire quelque chose de spécial pour leurs fiançailles.

Chuck avait eu toutes les peines du monde à cacher son excitation et sa joie d'avoir un fils à sa mère adoptive et à son meilleur ami pendant toute la durée du repas.

Cependant, Blair lui avait demandé de ne pas ébruiter leur secret. Elle avait elle-même très envie de partager la nouvelle avec S et sa propre mère mais, aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, elle avait peur que ça ne leur porte malheur. Comme si le fait d'y croire trop pouvait briser le charme et le réduire à néant.

Elle n'était pourtant pas du genre superstitieuse, mais elle préférait ne pas prendre de risque.

- Je veux dire, maintenant, expliqua son fiancé.

Elle posa ses yeux dans les siens et plongea dans ses iris chocolat. Elle sentit son cœur fondre.

- Je sais qu'on a prévu ça en août, que tu veux faire ça à l'extérieur, mais je ne veux plus attendre pour entendre tout le monde autour de nous t'appeler Madame Bass. Et puis, avec le bébé ...

- Quand tu veux, où tu veux, le coupa-t-elle.

Elle, non plus, ne souhaitait plus attendre. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose : être Madame Chuck Bass, le plus vite possible. Ils avaient déjà bien trop attendu. Elle voulait embrasser leur nouvelle vie, embrasser leur bonheur à bras le corps. Ne plus perdre une minute pour former cette famille qu'ils attendaient l'un et l'autre depuis si longtemps.

- Je vais demander à ma mère de me dessiner quelque chose de simple, je ne veux pas de grand voile, ni de robe blanche à froufrous ...

- Blair. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu mérites d'avoir le mariage de tes rêves. Je ne veux pas d'un mariage à la va vite, je veux ...

- Juste que les choses soient ce qu'elles devraient être depuis tellement longtemps, termina-t-elle pour lui.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et observa la lumière qui se reflétait dans les facettes de diamant de se bague de fiançailles.

_Tout ce temps perdu !_

- Je t'aime Chuck Bass. Je t'aime tant que ça me consume entièrement et je ne veux pas attendre pour devenir ta femme. Je suis certaine que je peux organiser le plus beau des mariages en un temps record.

- Oh là ! Oh là ! Doucement ! Je ne veux pas que tu stresses. Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça, d'accord ? La seule chose que tu auras à faire, c'est d'être aussi belle que tu l'es chaque jour. Rien d'autre.

- Chuck ...

- Non ! Le Docteur Sherman a dit que tu ne devais pas t'exposer à des situations qui pouvaient déclencher des crises de panique et que l'énervement était mauvais pour toi et le bébé. Heureusement, la fashion week est terminée. Mais je sais parfaitement ce qui arrivera si tu t'occupes de mettre sur pied notre mariage. Tu es bien trop perfectionniste et je n'ai aucune envie de devoir aller te retrouver dans un lit d'hôpital plutôt que devant l'autel, expliqua le jeune homme.

- Mais si ...

- Non ! clama-t-il avec force. Il est hors de question que je te laisse lever le petit doigt. Mon rôle est de veiller sur toi - sur vous - et inutile d'espérer me faire changer d'avis, même avec tes petites astuces sexuelles habituelles.

Elle leva sur lui ses yeux de biche.

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis, martela-t-il, intransigeant. Tu as déjà bien assez à faire avec Waldorf Designs.

- Mais ...

- Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ?

- Bien sur que oui, mais ...

- Alors, accorde-moi un peu de crédit. Je te jure que tu ne le regretteras pas. Laisse-moi juste prendre soin de vous. Laisse-moi réaliser tes rêves de princesse. Laisse-moi être ton héros, au moins un fois, s'il te plaît.

Elle ne pouvait pas résister devant son regard pénétrant. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait remettre sa vie entre ses mains. Qu'il lui ferait traverser un champ de mine les yeux fermés si nécessaire.

- Tu es déjà mon héros, souffla-t-elle avant que sa bouche ne s'écrase sur la sienne.

* * *

**Jeudi 20 septembre 2012 : 20h54**

Chuck se versa un deuxième verre de scotch et consulta sa montre en faisant les cents pas dans le salon.

Il passa devant son ordinateur illuminé sur le bar et reclapa l'écran en soupirant. Il avait essayé de s'absorber dans la dernier rapport d'étude de marché qui lui avait été envoyé depuis Mexico mais il était incapable de se concentrer.

Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à l'horloge au dessus du sofa, à peine quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées.

Le tintement de l'ascenseur retentit enfin et il renversa pratiquement le liquide ambré en reposant le récipient sur la surface de bois polie du comptoir, qu'Harold avait spécialement fait venir d'Écosse, dans sa précipitation à accueillir la mère de son enfant.

- Blair, s'exclama-t-il dans un souffle avec soulagement quand cette dernière franchit le seuil du penthouse Waldorf.

Elle lui sourit, de ce sourire si angélique, comme Dorota se précipitait déjà pour l'aider à ôter son manteau et il eut un haut le corps quand Évelyne pénétra dans le hall derrière sa fiancée.

- Bonsoir Chuck, le salua cette dernière, alors que la brune de son cœur déposait un baiser sur sa joue.

- Bonsoir, articula-t-il en retour, sans laisser aller la main de Blair, qui avait senti la tension dans chacun des muscles du corps de son fiancé.

- Si vous voulez bien passer dans le salon, nous vous rejoignons dans un instant, indiqua-t-elle à la mère biologique du brun ténébreux.

La fidèle domestique suspendit le trench-coat Chanel de l'invitée surprise et lui indiqua le chemin d'un geste.

La femme la suivit tandis que son fils emmenait Blair dans la cuisine.

- Je t'ai laissé au moins dix messages, se lamenta-t-il avec un soupçon d'agacement dans la voix.

Le brunette chercha dans son sac et y dénicha son smartphone, éteint.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. La batterie doit être déchargée.

Elle posa l'appareil sur la table et s'approcha de lui. Elle pouvait distinctement lire l'inquiétude, qui l'avait rongée depuis son arrivée chez elle, dans ses prunelles chocolat.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, plaida-t-il en l'attirant à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Elle noua ses phalanges dans sa nuque et leva la tête vers lui.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'avais pas vu l'heure. J'ai rencontré Évelyne, en déjeunant avec Serena et elle m'a parlé de quelques jolies maison à vendre qu'elle a repérées pour nous. Elle a proposé de m'y emmener et on a pas vu le temps passé.

- Tu as passé l'après-midi à visiter des maisons ? se rembrunit-il.

Évelyne avait parlé de l'aider à chercher un nouveau lieu de vie pour eux mais il n'avait pas songé un instant qu'elle embarquerait sa fiancée, enceinte, dans une randonnée autour de la ville pour dénicher la perle rare.

Bien entendu, tout le monde ignorait encore que Blair attendait un enfant, cette dernière refusant toujours obstinément d'en parler à qui que ce soit pour l'instant, hormis Arthur et Dorota.

Il ne lui avait même pas dit que Bart l'avait découvert, il ne voulait surtout pas la contrarier ou qu'elle se mette à stresser. Le Docteur Sherman avait bien spécifié que l'humeur et l'état d'esprit de la maman était très important pour la bonne santé du bébé.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus tenir rigueur à Évelyne pour une chose dont elle n'avait même pas connaissance. Il aurait dû s'attendre à pareille réaction de sa part. Sa mère biologique avait parue enchantée à l'idée de lui apporté son expérience et son soutien dans cette tâche quand elle lui en avait fait la proposition mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle y mettrait autant de zèle.

Blair nota le mécontentement de son futur époux. Elle comprenait qu'il se soit fait un sang d'encre, elle n'était pas la seule à cogiter et s'il lui avait fait un coup pareil, elle lui aurait certainement fait payer très cher.

- Nous allons bien, affirma-t-elle.

Elle posa un main sur sa pommette et il ferma les yeux, resserrant son étreinte. Elle sut qu'elle avait gagné et frôla ses lèvres avec sensualité.

- Pardon de ne pas avoir vérifier mon téléphone avant de quitter l'atelier. Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois.

- La prochaine fois ? Blair, tu es enceinte et tu ne vas pas faire un marathon dans tout Manhattan sur des talons de huit centim ...

- Tu m'as fait promettre de ne pas m'occuper de l'organisation du mariage. Je peux au moins avoir mon mot à dire sur notre future demeure, le coupa-t-elle.

- Bien entendu, s'irrita-t-il à nouveau. Cependant je veux que tu te reposes, tu te démènes déjà bien assez comme ça à Waldorf Design et ...

- Il nous faut tout de même un endroit où vivre après le mariage et étant donné que tu te charges déjà de tout orchestrer pour la cérémonie, je peux parfaitement prendre ça en main. De plus, je n'ai pas couru dans toute la ville. Ta mère m'a d'abord montré ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur le net avant que nous ne nous rendions sur place pour en visiter deux ou trois, toutes dans Park Avenue. Je ne prendrais pas de risque en ce qui concerne le santé de notre enfant, le rabroua-t-elle, une lueur de colère au fond de ses prunelles noisette.

_Pensait-il qu'elle était complètement inconsciente ? _

Cette fois, c'est lui qui s'excusa. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait c'était la culpabiliser.

_-_ Pardon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je sais que tu ne ferais rien qui puisse nuire à ta grossesse. Je veux juste vous protéger et j'ai bien cru devenir fou sans aucune nouvelle depuis deux heures. J'ai appelé Arthur mais il m'a dit que tu l'avais envoyé faire une course et qu'il devait repasser te prendre là où il t'avait laissée, quelque part entre la soixante huitième et la quatre-vingts cinquième vers 18h30. Tu ne répondais pas à mes appels, ni à mes textos et Serena ne savait pas où tu étais passée. Dix milles scénarios catastrophes me sont passés par la tête. J'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas appeler chaque hôpital de la ville.

La lueur de ressentiment s'estompa dans les iris de la jeune femme pour faire place à une flamme d'amour intense. Elle se suspendit un peu plus à son cou et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Tout va bien. Nous allons bien, répéta-t-elle pour le rassurer encore.

Il posa son front contre le sien. _Elle était là maintenant, dans ses bras. Ils allaient parfaitement bien._ Il déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez et passa sa paume sur son ventre. _Tout irait bien._

- La dernière maison est vraiment magnifique et je suis certaine que tu l'adorerais toi aussi. Les pièces sont spacieuses et très lumineuses. Il y a une vue superbe sur le parc, reprit la brunette en faisant sa petite moue d'enfant capricieuse.

- Visiblement tu es tombée sous le charme de cette bâtisse, remarqua Chuck.

- Mmm, susurra-t-elle. Il y cinq chambres potentielles et une véranda où pleut le soleil. Et une très belle pièce où tu pourrais faire ton bureau ...

- Parle-moi, plutôt de la chambre principale, est-ce qu'elle est grande ? marmonna-t-il dans le creux de son cou.

Elle pouvait sentir le petit sourire en coin qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres, contre sa peau tendre.

- Immense, renchérit Blair tout en lui mordillant l'oreille.

- Madame votre mère vous attend dans le salon, leur rappela soudain la Polonaise en poussant la porte de la cuisine.

- Timing toujours parfait, Dorota ! grogna Chuck en s'éloignant de sa belle à contre-cœur avant de jeter un regard courroucé à la fidèle domestique.

- Viens, je parie que tu vas être emballé, s'excita d'avance sa fiancée en le tirant par la main pour quitter la pièce.


	22. Chapter 21

Merci à miss-acacia 84 (deux fois ;-)) à Moozanna et à x-Beautiful Blass-x, la porte est toujours grande ouverte pour ton passage.

Une bonne fête nationale à tous mes compatriotes qui passent par là.

* * *

**Para 21**

**Samedi 22 septembre 2012 : 14h17**

Dorota ajusta le diadème, un fin fil d'argent sur lequel était apposés des papillons aux ailes déployées, dans les cheveux relevés en chignon de la jeune femme qu'elle avait pratiquement élevée elle-même.

Elle recula d'un pas pour admirer l'effet d'ensemble. La couleur bleu ciel du tissus composé de paillettes scintillait dans la lumière du soleil filtrant à travers vitres de la demeure des Waldorf-Rose.

La future mariée était magnifique. La robe confectionnée par Madame Eléanor tombait à la perfection.

_Aurait-il pu en être autrement quand il s'agissait de ces deux-là ?_

Son cœur se gonfla d'orgueil devant le parcours accompli par la petite fille aux boucles chocolat qui l'avait accueilli avec froideur du haut de ses cinq ans à peine.

La gamine n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche, elle l'avait compris immédiatement, lors de leur première rencontre. Harold Waldorf avait appris à sa fille qu'elle était une princesse et elle se comportait comme telle, attendant des autres les honneurs et la dévotion dus à son statut.

La seule qui faisait exception à la règle était la reine mère. C'est elle qui avait convaincu son mari d'engager une nouvelle femme d'ouvrage. Son atelier de couture prenant de l'ampleur, elle n'avait plus le temps de s'occuper d'autre chose, y compris de sa fille.

A l'origine, le rôle de Dorota consistait à entretenir le penthouse et à faire la cuisine.

Cependant, le mari s'absorbant lui aussi de plus en plus dans son travail, ainsi que dans des réunions de plus en plus longues et tardives, elle s'était vitre retrouvée en charge de l'enfant, en plus du reste.

La morveuse refusait catégoriquement de s'endormir tant que l'un de ses parents n'était pas rentré mais finissait par perdre le combat, ses paupières lourdes se fermant d'épuisement pendant que la Polonaise lui narrait des contes de fée de son pays d'origine.

Elle avait rapidement adopter cette technique car à chaque fois qu'elle s'évertuait à lui faire la lecture à haute voix, la petite ne cessait de corriger ses erreurs et de la reprendre sur sa prononciation.

Elle concédait qu'elle avait fait d'énormes progrès en anglais en un laps de temps vraiment réduit grâce à l'attitude horripilante de cette gosse pointilleuse et perfectionniste à l'extrême, ce qui lui avait permis de s'intégrer en quelques mois à peine dans son nouveau pays d'adoption quand certaines de ses compatriotes avaient mis des années.

En échange, elle lui chantait des comptines dans sa langue natale, la gamine s'enorgueillissant de pouvoir étaler ses nouvelles connaissances devant ses camarades de classe. Bien évidemment, les premier mots qu'elle avait appris n'étaient pas vraiment ceux qu'on utilisait pour briller dans la haute société de l'Upper East Side.

La femme de charge, devenu nounou quasiment à temps plein, se décida à surveiller son langage après avoir assister à une scène des plus choquantes à la marre aux canards, où elle avait pris l'habitude d'emmener la fillette aux longues boucles brunes.

Cette dernière n'avait pas apprécié qu'une autre gamine, fraîchement débarquée à Manhattan, mais tout aussi riche et pimbêche, s'incruste sur son territoire pour jeter, elle aussi, du pain aux volatiles.

Malheureusement pour la petite princesse à son papa, l'intruse n'avait pas été impressionnée le moins du monde par son regard froid, ni par son attitude despotique. Elle avait, par contre, dû comprendre les insultes polonaises proférées à son encontre car elle y avait répondu par des mots encore plus grossiers, que seuls les charretiers et les marins pêcheurs d'Ostroda utilisaient aux siècles passés.

Le tout s'était terminé en tirage de couettes et bains forcés pour les deux petites tigresses, Blair poussant l'autre petite brune aux yeux bleu clair dans l'étendue d'eau, celle-ci se raccrochant à sa nouvelle robe haute couture et l'attirant avec elle, tentant ensuite de lui enfoncer la tête sous les flots.

Dorota et l'autre nounou polonaise n'avaient qu'eut le temps de les repêcher avant de déplorer une noyade mais n'avaient pu éviter quelques mèches de cheveux en moins.

Depuis ce jour, Georgina Sparks était devenue l'ennemie de Blair Waldorf et inversement.

Depuis ce jour, également, une complicité sans faille s'était installée entre la bonne et la fillette.

Les ecchymoses et les griffures, camouflées par du fond de teint, ainsi qu'une tenue adaptée (manches longues de rigueur) et le silence absolu sur cet événement avaient été le point de départ d'une relation profonde et maternelle, désormais scellée.

La petite princesse s'étant rendue compte qu'elle pouvait compter sur la loyauté de la domestique, peu importe les bêtises qu'elle commettrait.

La bonne femme polonaise s'étant, elle, prise d'affection, depuis un petit temps déjà, pour la petite brunette tyrannique.

En plus de ça, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se voir contrainte à rentrer à Ostrada par le premier charter en partance pour Varsovie, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver si Harold Waldorf, avocat réputé de Manhattan, venait à découvrir ce qui était arrivé à sa progéniture sous sa surveillance.

Son épouse avait déjà eu bien du mal à lui faire accepter sa présence permanente au domicile conjugale, même s'il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre. Il pouvait ainsi vaquer à ses occupations sans aucun remord.

La gamine, elle, avait finalement cessé d'en vouloir à la bonne pour l'absence de plus en plus régulière et prononcée de son père.

Dorota essuya un petit larme devant la beauté de la future mariée et l'émotion du moment.

- Vous êtes resplendissante, Monsieur Chuck va en être époustouflé, assura-t-elle à la brunette qui serait bientôt mère à son tour.

Blair lui rendit son sourire, le sien grandissant à l'évocation du nom de celui qui serait, dans moins d'une heure, son époux.

* * *

**Samedi 22 septembre 2012 : 15h01**

Quelques petits coups frappés au chambranle attirèrent l'attention des trois femmes dans la pièce.

- Ma chérie, tu es absolument fabuleuse, s'émerveilla son père en y avançant d'un pas.

- Bien entendu qu'elle est fabuleuse, c'est notre fille, renchérit son ex-femme avec évidence.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée. Cette fois, la jeune femme unissait son destin à celui à qui appartenait son cœur et son âme. Elle réprima une grimace en pensant qu'elle avait bien failli se présenter devant l'autel pour partager la vie de cet ignoble prince et de sa marâtre et chassa cette pensée loin de son esprit.

Sa fille avait pris la bonne décision et elle était certaine que Charles Bass avait veillé à ce que tout soit parfait.

Il avait fait promettre à Blair de se reposer et de ne s'occuper de rien. Un des aspects positifs d'un mariage rapide était d'éviter qu'elle ne s'angoisse inutilement pendant des mois.

Elle lui avait fait promettre de ne pas se surcharger avec la préparation du mariage, arguant qu'il avait déjà bien assez avec Bass Industrie. Et pour s'assurer qu'il respecterait cet arrangement, elle avait pris les dispositions nécessaires, chargeant Serena et Nate de le surveiller discrètement.

La blonde lui avait juré qu'il ne prévoyait rien de pharaonique mais avait refusé de lui donner le moindre indice sur le grand jour. La seule chose qu'elle avait eu le droit de voir, c'était sa robe lors des essayages avec sa propre mère, qui se chargeait également du costume du marié, bien entendu.

Blair ne voulait pas d'un mariage en grande pompe. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait toujours cru, elle ne désirait avoir que les gens les plus proches d'eux pour témoins de leur bonheur. Elle se fichait bien de l'opinion d'autrui, à présent.

Elle souhaitait que ce moment ne soit qu'à eux et rien qu'à eux.

- Allons-y, commanda Eléanor en consultant sa montre.

Blair quitta la résidence avec un sentiment de plénitude, entourée par ses parents et Dorota.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le trottoir, la jeune brune sourit à Arthur qui se tenait debout, la portière de la limousine ouverte à son intention.

Il la salua d'un signe de tête et chacun s'installa sur les sièges en cuir tandis qu'il prenait place derrière le volant.

Quand ils atteignirent le virage fatidique, la future mariée ne pu éviter une pensée pour leur enfant disparu, l'associant à cette journée de joie, espérant qu'il baignait dans la même quiétude que son petit frère en cet instant précis.

D'instinct, elle posa une main protectrice sur son abdomen.

A sa grande stupéfaction, la limousine se gara quelques kilomètres plus loin, là où il n'était pas permis aux véhicules de circuler dans le parc.

Chacun s'extrait du véhicule dans le silence et elle suivit le mouvement sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi ils descendaient là.

Lorsqu'elle posa le pied sur le gravier et releva la tête, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise devant la calèche à laquelle étaient harnachés deux chevaux blancs.

Son cœur fondit comme une guimauve. Elle avait oublié que Chuck connaissait l'existence de son carnet secret.

Mais, lui, n'avait omis aucun détail.

Elle emboîta le pas à son père et saisit la main qu'il lui tendait pour l'assister, comme elle grimpait dans le fiacre.

Sa mère et Dorota prirent place derrière eux et le cocher donna aux équidés le signal du départ.

Elle avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage et la sensation de conte de fée augmenta encore quand elle découvrit le petit pont de bois, près de son point préféré de Central Park, recouvert de draperie et de fleurs, où se tenaient Cyrus et son futur époux.

Son cœur accéléra la cadence. Chuck était encore plus beau qu'à son habitude. Il portait un costume blanc avec un revers et un nœud papillon bleu ciel, exactement du même ton que sa robe.

Devant la passerelle de bois se trouvaient Serena, superbe comme à son habitude, Nate, dont les fossettes saillaient, Éric, revenu spécialement pour l'occasion, Rufus, Lily, qui couvait son fils adoptif du regard, Bart, étonnamment souriant, Évelyne, dont elle s'était rapprochée ces dernières semaines, Jack et Georgina, débarqués d'Australie le matin même avec Milo, Roman, qui avait l'air aux anges également et même Vanya, qui adressa un clin d'œil à sa propre femme.

Ils avaient tous été un peu pris de court par l'avancement de la date du mariage mais après ce que les deux jeunes-gens avaient traversé, ils avaient bien droit à quelque extravagance. Du reste, ils n'étaient pas vraiment du genre à faire dans la conformité générale.

Blair agrippa littéralement les phalanges de son père pour descendre du carrosse, elle n'était pas certaine que ses jambes la porteraient jusqu'à lui sans flancher tant son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine.

Mais dés qu'elle croisa le regard de braise de son fiancé, tout rentra dans l'ordre. Chaque chose était à sa place, exactement là où elle aurait toujours dû se trouver.

Elle glissa son bras dans celui d'Harold et entendit la musique s'élever dans les airs. Un quatuor à cordes avait pris place près de la marre aux canards, à quelques mètres.

Chuck ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de sa fiancée. Elle était tout simplement sublime dans la robe dessinée par Eléanor.

Il devait une fière chandelle à la styliste, ainsi qu'à Lily et à Évelyne. Les trois femmes l'avaient aidé à tout planifier selon les désirs les plus intimes de Blair. Dorota et Serena s'étaient quand à elles occupées à garder un œil sur la jeune femme.

Ils n'avaient pas voulu les mettre trop dans la confidence car il n'ignorait pas à quelle point la brune de son cœur pouvait être persuasive et perspicace. Il avait donc préféré éviter tous risques de fuite en les tenant le plus loin possible de ses projets pour le grand jour.

Il avait cependant été obligé de mettre la femme de chambre [qui avait juré que si le KGB n'avait pas su la faire parler, elle résisterait à Miss Blair] dans la confidence pour le voyage de noce qu'il avait prévu dans les Hamptons.

Pas trop éloigné, au cas où. Il n'aurait pas été raisonnable de partir pour des contrées éloignées et exotiques.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait empêché la future maman de s'inquiéter et avait prévu deux semaines entières totalement isolés du reste du monde dans la maison de Cece. Avec le concours de Dorota pour veiller à leur apporter le minimum de confort nécessaire et la bénédiction de Lily.

Il n'avait du reste, pas l'intention de laisser sa jeune épouse quitter les draps trop longtemps. A part, peut-être, pour une balade romantique sur la plage ou un dîner aux chandelles. Tout était déjà prévu avec la fidèle employée de Blair.

Il avait loué toute cette partie de Central Park pour leur union, non sans mal. A sa plus grand surprise, son paternel avait même aidé à convaincre le maire de leur donner l'autorisation pour le déroulement de la cérémonie, entrant dans son bureau au moment opportun.

Le jeune homme en était resté ébahi alors qu'il connaissait l'aversion de Bart concernant sa relation amoureuse avec la seule femme capable de lui faire faire n'importe quoi, même en dépit du bon sens parfois.

_Il n'y avait pas de bon sens qui tenait quand cela impliquait de rendre la femme de sa vie heureuse._

Voir un sourire s'étaler sur son visage parfait le comblait de bonheur et il comptait bien s'appliquer à en faire fleurir un chaque jour du reste de leur vie.

Il ne voyait qu'elle, qui s'avançait au bras de son père, précédée par Anna qui jetait des pétales de pivoine blancs en remontant l'allée.

Arrivé devant lui, Harold lui confia sa Blairbear, non sans émotion. Sa petite fille avait toujours été ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux pour lui, même s'il s'était éloigné pour pouvoir être ce qu'il était et contre quoi il avait lutté si longtemps.

Il était parti vivre sa vie au grand jour sans faire de l'ombre à celles qu'il aimait. Il ne voulait pas jeter la honte et le déshonneur plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait sur les deux femmes, qui resteraient une partie de lui-même jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Il avait bien conscience que c'était lâche de sa part et que l'excuse était un peu pitoyable. Il les avait laissé affronter les quolibets et les conséquences de son choix de vie à New York, pendant qu'il se réfugiait dans les bras de son amant de l'autre côté de l'océan.

Il s'en voulait parfois de sa couardise, cependant il savait que rester n'aurait fait que rendre les choses encore plus difficiles pour elles ... et pour lui.

Il avait détesté, s'était honni lui-même, quand il avait vu les larmes dans les yeux de sa petite princesse alors qu'il passait les portes du penthouse, ses bagages à la main.

Aujourd'hui les yeux de sa princesse brillaient, mais c'était de bonheur. Il avait longtemps émis les plus grandes réserves sur sa relation avec Charles Bass. Il s'en était ouvert à Eléanor, à défaut de sa fille, car il ne se sentait pas en droit de juger quoi que ce soit après l'avoir lâchement abandonnée.

Si son ex-femme avait partagé ses craintes au début, elle l'avait surpris en lui avouant qu'elle faisait finalement confiance au jeune homme qui se tenait là, devant Cyrus Rose, son nouvel époux.

Le petit homme chauve avait été capable de faire changer Eléanor Waldorf en lui apportant son amour et sa vision du monde quand il avait été lui-même incapable de la rendre heureuse.

Et en cet instant, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Chuck ferait le bonheur de sa fille de la même manière. Il lui donna donc sa main comme le voulait la tradition et l'homme, qui était devenu un second père pour Blairbear [ça, il en était bien conscient mais pas le moins du monde chagriné] commença son laïus sur la spirale de la vie.

Blair sentit les ailes des papillons virevolter dans son ventre.

_Ou était-ce leur fils qui leur donnait son approbation lui aussi ? _

Elle n'était pas certaine de la sensation que ça faisait, mais ce dont elle était sure en tout cas, c'est que son cœur n'avait jamais battu si vite qu'en cet instant où son beau-père l'unissait pour le reste de leur vie à l'homme qu'elle aimait, qu'elle avait toujours aimé, qu'elle aimerait toujours, sans fin.

- Pour citer Siddhartha, Nous n'allons pas tourner en rond, nous allons aller plus haut...

Elle entendit à peine la tirade du petit homme chauve. Toute son attention était absorbée dans la contemplation de l'homme qui se tenait à sa droite, **son **homme, celui qui serait toujours une partie d'elle, qui serait toujours sa famille, qui la protégeait et le choyait de son mieux.

- Nous avons déjà gravi tant d'échelons ...

_Tant d'épreuves, c'était vrai_.

Mais ils les avait toutes surmontées, l'une après l'autre. Et aujourd'hui, leurs chemins n'en faisaient plus qu'un pour de bon. Personne, non personne, n'avait été capable de les garder éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Aujourd'hui, ils nouaient leur destin. Aujourd'hui, ils se liaient l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité. Parce que il ne pouvait en être autrement. Parce que leurs âmes avaient déjà fusionnées, il y a bien longtemps. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et rien ne pourrait jamais changer ça. Parce qu'ils étaient la moitié l'un de l'autre.

Il avait organisé cette journée pour que tout soit parfait. Il avait fait tout ça pour elle, pour voir briller cette lumière au fond de ses prunelles noisette qui illuminait ses traits fins et délicats. Il était capable de la rendre lumineuse, lui aussi. Bien mieux que n'importe quel autre homme.

_Avait-il été fou de vouloir confier cette tâche à un autre que lui-même ? _

_Fou de croire qu'un autre saurait prendre soin d'elle et combler chacun de ses désirs mieux que lui. _

_Jamais, il ne laisserait plus aucun autre s'approcher d'elle. _

_Jamais, il ne douterait plus de ses facultés à la rendre heureuse. _

_- _Les alliances, s'il vous plaît, demanda Cyrus.

Anna s'avança, cette fois avec un petit coussin blanc ou reposait deux anneaux d'or gravés à l'intérieur de trois petites lettres, en plus de la date et des prénoms des mariés et Dorota, au bras de Vanya, essuya une petite larme.

- Charles Bartholomew Bass, acceptes-tu de prendre Blair Cornélia Waldorf pour légitime épouse ? De lui jurer fidélité ? De la soutenir et de l'aimer, dans le joie comme dans la peine, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie ? De la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Trois mots, huit lettres, répondit-il le cœur au bord des yeux en glissant l'anneau à son doigt, où brillait de milles feux la bague Harry Winston.

- Blair Cornélia Waldorf, acceptes-tu de prendre Charles Bartholomew Bass pour légitime époux ? De lui jurer fidélité ? De le soutenir et de l'aimer, dans le joie comme dans la peine, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie ? De le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Un mot, trois lettres, oui, s'exclama-t-elle les larmes aux cils en passant l'anneau à son annulaire.

Ça y était enfin. Ils avaient parcouru un si long chemin, si tortueux, pour en arriver là. Rien ne leur avait été épargné mais ils avaient triomphé. Parce qu'ils étaient Blair et Chuck - Chuck et Blair. Ensemble, ils étaient indestructibles.

- Par le pouvoir qui m'a été conféré par l'État de New York, je vous proclame maintenant mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas que son beau-père ait terminé sa phrase. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son épouse et passa un bras dans son dos pour la pencher vers l'arrière sans décoller sa bouche de la sienne.

La jeune femme s'accrocha à son cou et posa tendrement sa paume sur sa pommette, s'abandonnant dans les bras de son époux en totale confiance.

Les applaudissements et les cris de joie accueillirent ce baiser, digne des meilleurs films hollywoodiens, ceux que Blair appréciait tant et Serena dégaina son BlackBerry pour immortaliser l'instant, même si un photographe professionnel avait été engagé pour saisir chaque minute de ce jour mémorable.

Quand ses poumons crièrent grâce, Chuck s'écarta de Blair à regret pour reprendre son souffle et la releva lentement en articulant un « Je t'aime » silencieux, alors qu'elle caressait sa joue du bout des doigts dans un geste d'amour, comme elle le faisait si souvent.

Le quatuor entama un autre morceau et chacun se pressa auprès des jeunes mariés pour les féliciter.

La partie du parc louée par Chuck abritait une immense tonnelle, où était disposées les tables et les chaises, ainsi que du personnel prêt à entrer en action sur un simple geste du maître de cérémonie.

Des dispositions avaient été prises au cas où le temps n'aurait pas été de la partie, en ce jour de septembre. Mais l'astre solaire, dardant ses chauds rayons de l'après-midi semblait vouloir célébrer l'événement, lui aussi.

La nourriture provenait de chez _Citarella_ et le menu composé par Lily et Eléanor était divin. Tout un chacun y allait de son petit commentaire et paraissait s'amuser. Blair ne regrettait pas d'avoir demandé à Chuck un mariage intime.

Elle avait juste besoin d'être entourée des personnes qu'elle aimaient et qui l'aimaient en ce jour faste.

Son regard s'accrocha à la silhouette de Bart et elle avala le cidre de pomme qui pétillait sur sa langue en lieu et place du _Don Pérignon_ (merci Dorota) comme il s'avançait dans leur direction. Instinctivement, elle resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de son mari.

Ce geste l'alerta et il leva les yeux sur elle.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle le regarda, interdite, inconsciente de sa propre réaction.

Elle afficha un sourire mais il n'était pas dupe.

- Si c'est à cause de mon père ... commença-t-il en voyant l'homme arriver vers eux.

- Il me déteste, le coupa-t-elle. Il me tient pour responsable de ...

- Du bonheur de son fils, l'interrompit Chuck à son tour avant de l'embrasser.

Il la sentit se détendre un peu dans ses bras et relâcha son étreinte.

- Fils, Blair, je suis vraiment content pour vous deux, s'exclama Bart en se plantant devant l'heureux couple, avec ce qui ressemblait en vrai à un sourire.

Il tendit une enveloppe qu'il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste de costume au jeune marié .

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Chuck.

- Ouvre, commanda son père.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et ses pupilles se dilatèrent de surprise. Il releva la tête vers son paternel, incrédule.

- Ta mère m'a dit que Blair et toi étiez tombé d'accord pour vivre dans cet endroit. Je sais que tu n'as plus besoin de mon argent mais, considérez que c'est mon cadeau de mariage, déclara simplement Bart, un peu gêné.

Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour ces choses là.

Blair se pencha pour voir ce que contenait le pli remis à son époux et étouffa un petit cri. C'était l'acte de propriété de la dernière maison qu'elle avait visité avec Évelyne. Celle avec la magnifique vue sur le parc, où elle avait silencieusement imaginé la chambre de leur fils, attenante à la leur.

- Merci, répondit le jeune marié tandis que la brune restait coite.

L'homme à la stature imposante se pencha pour faire une accolade à son héritier et ce dernier l'attira à lui.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'émotion sur les traits de son époux. Il avait dit que les relations entre son père et lui s'amélioraient mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point. Elle en fut ravie pour lui. Dieu savait que c'était quelque chose qui lui avait toujours manqué et que personne, à part Bart, ne pourrait jamais compenser.

Cependant elle était très surprise par les mots que son beau-père avait prononcés et par son attitude.

_Depuis quand Bart Bass se permettait de se laisser aller à des démonstrations d'affection en publique ? Ou des démonstrations d'affection tout court ?_

Elle fut encore plus étonnée quand ce dernier la prit dans ses bras à son tour et resta stoïque quelques secondes, avant de lui rendre la pareille.

Une fois libérée de son emprise, elle jeta un regard incrédule à Chuck, qui souriait tout son content.

- Quoi ? Il est d'usage d'enlacer ma bru le jour de son mariage avec mon fils, non ? se défendit l'homme au visage émacié.

- Bien sûr, balbutia la brunette de plus en plus déconcertée.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas été favorable à votre relation depuis le début mais, j'ai appris à voir les choses sous un autre angle depuis quelques temps. Et je suis certain que si une femme peut rendre Chuck heureux, c'est toi, affirma-t-il avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

Blair était tellement soufflée par ce revirement de situation qu'elle en resta bouche bée.

Bart les quitta après un bref mouvement de tête à l'adresse de son héritier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans son verre ? s'enquit-elle auprès de son mari, à peine eut-il tourner les talons.

- Moi ? demanda-t-il avec innocence, alors que ses yeux étaient remplis de malice. Rien du tout. Évelyne en revanche ...

Il gesticula vers l'endroit où son père avait rejoint sa mère biologique, qui fit un clin d'œil complice à la jeune femme dont elle savait pour sûr, qu'elle détenait la clé du cœur et du bonheur de son fils.

Il semblait que l'Anglaise ne se soit pas seulement rapprochée de Blair pendant ces derniers jours. Visiblement les choses s'arrangeaient aussi de ce côté là.

Tant mieux, Chuck avait bien gagné le droit d'avoir le soutient de chacun des membres de sa famille.

- Il semblerait qu'aucun Bass ne puisse te résister, finalement, gouailla tout à coup Jack, derrière elle.

Elle se retourna en même temps que Chuck qui fusilla son oncle du regard.

- Hé ! Relax. Je suis là en tant qu'invité, je vous le rappelle.

- On se demande bien pourquoi, marmonna Blair entre ses dents.

Mais elle savait pertinemment que, même s'il y avait eu des dissensions entre eux, Jack était un membre de la famille Bass à part entière et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il semblait assagi depuis que Georgina Sparks avait jeté son dévolu sur lui.

_Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que cette harpie serait à son mariage ! _

Un petit bonhomme accouru dans les jambes du tonton flingueur et tira sur sa manche jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'accroupisse à sa hauteur. Milo chuchota quelque chose dans son oreille et le plus jeune des frères Bass sortit une pièce brillante de sa poche, qu'il présenta au gamin.

Celui-ci s'en empara et repartit en sautillant vers la marre aux canards.

- Tu aimes les enfants maintenant ? s'abasourdit la brune.

- Celui-là est différent, commenta l'oncle avec un sourire un peu gêné.

Il n'aimait pas que sa faiblesse pour la brune aux yeux clairs et pour son mioche l'expose aux railleries.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? interrogea Chuck avec un petit sourire en coin, changeant de sujet devant le malaise évident de Jack.

Il en aurait bien profité encore un peu mais il décida d'être magnanime. Après tout, c'était le jour de son mariage.

- Savoir comment convaincre Anna de l'embrasser, répondit son oncle.

- Quoi ? s'alarma Blair.

- Le meilleur moyen, c'est de lui donner un truc qui brille, énonça le cadet de Bart avec évidence.

- Non, mais dis-moi que je rêve ! Jack ! s'écria la brune en le frappant du plus fort qu'elle pouvait sur son avant bras.

- Aie, protesta ce dernier alors qu'elle s'éloignait des deux hommes.

- Anna ? appela-t-elle en disparaissant parmi les invités, se dirigeant à son tour vers le point d'eau.

- Il ne t'a pas réellement demandé ça, n'est-ce pas ? devina son neveu.

- Il voulait lui acheter une barbe à papa auprès du marchand ambulant, expliqua Jack. Mais j'adore quand ta femme s'emporte contre moi.

Les yeux de Chuck s'assombrirent dangereusement.

- Pas moi, cingla-t-il. Alors, laisse la tranquille.

- C'est bon, elle n'est pas en sucre, non plus. Depuis quand elle a besoin que tu la mettes dans de la ouate ?

Le marié carra la mâchoire. A part son père, Dorota et Arthur, personne ne savait encore que Blair était enceinte. Pas même Serena. Le mariage avait été si rapide que même Eléanor n'avait pas eu le temps de noter un changement de mensuration entre les essayages. La brune redoutait que l'annonce de la nouvelle ne leur porte malheur et il n'était pas parvenu à la raisonner jusqu'ici.

Il ne prendrait pas le risque de dévoiler leur secret sans son consentement et il sentait que cela allait devenir compliqué de la protéger quand tous ou presque ignoraient la réalité de la situation.

Il userait de tout ce qu'il avait de persuasion pendant leur lune de miel, se promit-il.

- Écoute, c'est notre mariage et je veux la garder de bonne humeur pour ce soir, mentit-il à son oncle.

- Ça, c'est une tactique que je peux comprendre, indiqua ce dernier avec un petit sourire salace.

- T'as intérêt à apprendre très vite parce que si je ne m'abuse, c'est Georgina qui a attrapé le bouquet tout à l'heure.

- Pas de danger de ce côté là. Elle n'a aucune intention de me passer la corde au cou. Si elle fait ça, elle pourra faire une croix sur sa pension alimentaire.

La jeune femme en question s'approcha en sirotant son verre et Chuck lui abandonna son oncle pour partir à la recherche de son épouse.

Il la retrouva au bord de la marre, admirant la vue. La soirée pointerait bientôt le bout de son nez et l'air de ce début d'automne commençait à se rafraîchir. Il ôta sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de la belle brune.

Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et les noua sur son estomac.

- Pas trop fatiguée, se soucia-t-il.

La journée avait commencée tôt, étant donné qu'elle voulait un mariage en pleine air et que les températures de fin septembre ne permettaient pas de faire perdurer la cérémonie jusque tard dans l'après-midi.

Des ouvriers s'appliquaient à bâcher la tonnelle avant d'activer les pompes à chaleur qui leur permettraient de continuer à célébrer ce jour de fête.

Elle secoua la tête de droite et de gauche, avant d'attraper ses poignets pour resserrer son embrase autour d'elle. Elle aimait le sentir tout contre elle.

- Je crois que j'ai senti le bébé bouger, lui confia-t-elle.

- Il apposa sa paume plus bas sur son ventre et embrassa sa tempe.

- Je pense qu'on devrait l'annoncer à tout le monde, suggéra-t-il, saisissant l'opportunité qui se présentait à lui.

Elle acquiesça.

- Je sais. J'ai dit que je voulais attendre, mais après aujourd'hui, je meure d'envie d'en parler à Serena et à ma mère. On pourrait garder le secret pour nous encore un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'on reviennent de notre lune de miel, tenta-t-elle d'aller discrètement à la pêche aux infos.

Elle ne savait toujours pas où il avait projeté de l'emmener. Pas trop loin, espérait-elle. Elle s'efforçait chaque jour de se raisonner mais elle ne voulait pas tenter le diable et elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à se retrouver dans une contrée étrangère, avec peut-être pas de matériel médical à portée de main si le pire arrivait.

Son esprit survola un instant l'endroit où ils avaient laissé reposer en paix l'âme de leur premier enfant. Elle repoussa cette pensée au loin. C'était un jour de joie et elle ne laisserait pas sa psychose ruiner tout ce que Chuck avait mis tant de cœur à régenter avec précision. Il avait vraiment le pouvoir de lire en elle. Personne n'aurait pu aussi bien reproduire ses rêves de petite princesse les plus secrets, même avec son scrapbook d'enfant.

Il ne mordit pas à l'hameçon et se contenta d'enfouir son nez dans le creux de sa nuque. Il adorait quand elle remontait ses cheveux de cette façon.

- Et je suis certaine que tu es impatient de révéler notre secret à Nate et à Lily, et même à ton père, ajouta-t-elle après un instant, constatant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de lui.

- Mon père est déjà au courant, avoua-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, laissant aller sa tête dans le creux de son épaule pour attraper son regard.

- Je ne lui ai rien dit, se justifia-t-il. Il l'a découvert en interceptant la communication de la secrétaire médicale, avant l'échographie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Que j'ai trouvé là, le moyen de t'obliger à m'épouser ? maugréa-t-elle.

Elle aurait dû savoir que la scène de toute à l'heure était trop belle pour être vraie.

- Pas du tout, démentit Chuck, avant de la faire tournoyer dans ses bras pour lui faire face. Il sait pertinemment que je t'épouse parce que je t'aime et qu'aucune autre femme au monde ne pourrait jamais me rendre aussi heureux que toi. Il a simplement donné un sens à mes agissements étranges et à toutes mes allées et venues à BI. Il a compris que vous étiez ma priorité et que, quoi qu'il en pense, dise ou fasse, mon amour pour toi ne pourrait jamais s'éteindre.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et posa son front contre le sien quelques instants, avant de reprendre.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que tu imaginais le jour de ton mariage. Je veux dire ... enceinte et au début de l'automne. Dans ton carnet, tu avais dessiné un soleil radieux et des robes à bretelles pour les demoiselles d'honneur. On avait prévu ça en août, à l'origine ... et je suis loin du parfait prince charmant de tes contes de fées ...

Elle l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Elle se fichait bien de la saison, tant qu'il était là pour dire « oui » et la serrer tout contre lui lors de la première danse.

- Tu es mon véritable prince et je ne t'échangerais pour aucun autre. Les contes de fées ne sont que des histoires pour enfants. Toi, tu es mon Roi et tu t'es débrouillé pour que mes rêves deviennent réalité. Je te veux toi, je veux ta voix, je veux tes mots, je veux tes lèvres, je veux tes mains, je veux ta peau, je veux ton corps tout entier. Personne n'est meilleur que toi pour moi, personne ne l'a jamais été, personne ne le sera jamais. Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'étais pas faite pour un autre. Juste pour toi, rien que pour toi.

Justement, en parlant de chevalier servant, Nate venait les chercher pour leur signaler qu'il était l'heure d'ouvrir le bal.

Elle se délogea de son enclave et passa un bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'il laissait reposer le sien autour des ses épaules. Elle se blottit contre lui puis ils suivirent le jeune Archibald à l'intérieur, sous la tonnelle dont les pans les protégeaient à présent des températures nocturnes.

Chuck n'avait pas prévu de s'éterniser des heures. Ils laisseraient les autres continuer la fête pendant qu'ils la feraient à leur façon, débutant leur nuit de noce dans la limousine qui les emmènerait vers les Hamptons.

Il laissa choir sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise, près de Lily qui lui sourit avec tendresse et bienveillance.

Elle était si fière de son fils adoptif, de tout ce qu'il avait accompli pour en arriver là.

- Tu me réserves une danse ? demanda-t-elle au nouveau marié.

- Avec plaisir, **maman**, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Lily en resta muette d'émotion et porta la main à son cœur comme il se redressait et repassait son bras autour des épaules de son épouse.

- Un baiser, réclama Serena en riant, suivie par toute l'assistance.

Chuck et Blair s'exécutèrent sans se faire prier, puis il laissa glisser ses phalanges depuis un point dans le cou de la jeune femme, le long de son bras, jusqu'aux siennes et l'emmena vers la piste de danse, montée également pour l'occasion.

- Tout était absolument parfait, grâce à toi, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille avant de laisser une trace de rouge à lèvre sous l'angle de sa mâchoire.

- **Tu** es absolument parfaite, murmura-t-il en mordillant son lobe en réponse.

Elle gloussa et sentit un frisson la parcourir de la tête aux pieds.

Elle se colla tout contre lui, cherchant à entrer en contact avec le plus de centimètres carrés de son corps que possible alors qu'il l'enlaçait pour se balancer au rythme de la musique.

Let me be your hero *

_Laisse-moi être ton héros_

_Would you dance _

_Danserais-tu_

_If I asked you to dance ? _

_Si je te demandais de danser ?_

_Would you run _

_T'enfuirais-tu_

_And never look back ? _

_Sans jamais regarder en arrière ?_

_Would you cry _

_Pleurerais-tu_

_If you saw me crying ? _

_Si tu me voyais pleurer ?_

_Would you save my soul, tonight ? _

_Sauverais-tu mon âme, ce soir ?_

_Would you tremble _

_Tremblerais-tu_

_If I touched your lips ? _

_Si je touchais tes lèvres ?_

_Would you laugh ? _

_Rirais-tu ?_

_Oh please, tell me this _

_Oh s'il te plaît, dis le moi_

_Now, would you die _

_Maintenant, mourrais-tu_

_For the one you love ? _

_Pour celui que tu aimes ?_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight _

_Serre-moi dans tes bras, ce soir_

_I can be your hero, baby _

_Je peux être ton héros, bébé_

_I can kiss away the pain _

_Je peux faire disparaître la douleur d'un simple baiser_

_I will stand by you forever _

_Je resterai à tes côtés pour toujours_

_You can take my breath away _

_Tu peux prendre mon souffle_

_Would you swear _

_Jurerais-tu_

_That you'll always be mine ? _

_Que tu seras toujours mienne ?_

_Or would you lie ? _

_Ou mentirais-tu ?_

_Would you run and hide ? _

_T'enfuirais-tu, te cacherais-tu ?_

_Am I in too deep ? _

_Suis-je dans de mauvais draps ?_

_Have I lost my mind ? _

_Ai-je perdu la raison ?_

_I don't care _

_Je m'en fiche_

_You're here tonight _

_Tu es là ce soir_

_I can be your hero, baby _

_Je peux être ton héros, bébé_

_I can kiss away the pain _

_Je peux faire disparaître la douleur d'un simple baiser_

_I will stand by you forever _

_Je resterais à tes côtés pour toujours _

_You can take my breath away _

_Tu peux prendre mon souffle_

_Oh, I just wanna hold you _

_Oh, je veux simplement te serrer contre moi_

_I just wanna hold you _

_Je veux juste te serrer contre moi_

_Oh yeah _

_Oh oui_

_Am I in too deep ? _

_Suis-je dans de mauvais draps ?_

_Have I lost my mind ? _

_Ai-je perdu la raison ?_

_Well, I don't care _

_Et bien, je m'en fiche_

_You're here tonight _

_Tu es là ce soir_

_I can be your hero, baby _

_Je peux être ton héros, bébé_

_I can kiss away the pain _

_Je peux faire disparaître la douleur d'un simple baiser_

_Oh yeah_

_Oh oui_

_I will stand by you forever _

_Je resterais à tes côtés pour toujours_

_You can take my breath away _

_Tu peux prendre mon souffle_

_I can be your hero _

_Je peux être ton héros_

_I can kiss away the pain _

_Je peux faire disparaître la douleur d'un simple baiser_

_And I will stand by you forever _

_Et je resterai à tes côtés pour toujours_

_You can take my breath away _

_Tu peux prendre mon souffle_

_You can take my breath away _

_Tu peux prendre mon souffle_

_I can be your hero _

_Je peux être ton héros_

* * *

_* « Hero » Enrique Iglesias _


	23. Chapter 22

Merci à miss-acacia84 et à Claire

Miss, pas taper sur la tête, ni jeter de cailloux, svp. :o

* * *

**Para 22**

**Samedi 6 octobre 2012 : 15h54**

La limousine se stoppa le long du trottoir sur Park Avenue.

Blair entrouvrit les paupières et se décolla doucement de son mari. Ils étaient arrivés à destination. Chuck avait fait aménager la maison pendant leur escapade dans les Hamptons. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé passer leur lune de miel là-bas.

Et pourtant, c'était l'endroit idéal. Ils étaient tout près de New York, au cas où il y aurait eu une urgence, mais ils en était assez loin pour se couper du reste du monde pendant des jours.

Elle devait reconnaître que, là aussi, son époux avait su organiser les choses à la perfection. Quelques balades sur la plage, au soleil couchant ou au clair de lune, des petites déjeuners au lit, des dîners aux chandelles, des siestes sous le soleil de l'été indien et des heures et des heures passées sous les draps.

_Que demander de mieux ?_

Elle remit ses chaussures et saisit la main de Chuck pour s'extraire du véhicule. Elle soupira d'aise devant la façade de leur nouvelle demeure. Elle ne doutait pas qu'Évelyne aurait veillé à ce que tout soit décoré selon ses désirs.

Chuck posa un baiser sur sa tempe et glissa sa main dans la sienne pour la guider jusque sous le porche. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le perron pour chercher la clé, celle qui se trouvait dans l'enveloppe que Bart lui avait remise le jour de leur mariage avec le certificat de propriété, puis la souleva dans ses bras.

Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et accrocha son bras derrière sa nuque.

- Bien venue à la maison, Madame Bass, dit-il en franchissant le seuil de leur maison.

Blair resserra son étreinte et l'embrassa langoureusement.

- Bien venu à la maison, Monsieur Bass, répondit-elle.

Il la posa au sol et elle noua ses doigts aux siens pour l'emmener faire le tour de leur chez eux. La mère biologique de Chuck avait effectivement tout arrangé selon les goûts de sa belle-fille.

Un immense living-room avec un feu ouvert dans la partie salon et de grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur le patio. Une cuisine totalement équipée pour Dorota, dont, bien entendu, Blair ne pouvait se séparer, qui était prolongée par une véranda, contiguë à la courre intérieure.

A l'étage, une chambre principale avec un balcon donnait sur l'espace ouvert au centre de la maison et trois autres chambres, avec une splendide vue sur le parc, chacune avec sa salle de bain.

Dans les combles, quatre mansardes avec de gigantesques vasistas. Deux aménagées en bureaux et une en bibliothèque. La dernière, encore vide, était destinée à devenir une salle de jeux ou une autre chambre.

Chuck devait reconnaître qu'Évelyne avait su y faire, elle était effectivement un maître en matière de décoration intérieure. Il posa les yeux sur son épouse qui était enchantée. Son cœur fondit devant le sourire sur son joli minois. Il fut un temps où il désespérait d'en voir un à nouveau.

- Ta mère a fait des merveilles, commenta-t-elle.

Il retint la remarque qui lui brûlait la langue à propos du fait que la seule mère qu'il aie soit Lily. Inutile d'argumenter sur ce sujet, il n'avait aucune envie d'en débattre avec Blair. Et puis, il faudrait bien qu'il s'y fasse, visiblement celle qui lui avait donné naissance avait bien l'intention de rester dans sa vie pour de bon. Elle s'en était assurée en tissant des liens, non seulement avec lui, mais également avec la brune qui détenait son cœur.

Néanmoins, cette dernière comprit le silence de son mari et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour se blottir contre lui. Il embrassa ses cheveux et l'entraîna vers leur chambre. Ils disposaient encore de quelques heures de lune de miel avant de se rendre chez Lily pour annoncer la grossesse de Blair.

Chuck était soulagé que le secret soit bientôt levé. Ainsi, il pourrait compter sur l'assistance de Serena et Nate pour veiller sur sa belle et le bébé. Eléanor et Cyrus étaient repartis en France et ne reviendraient que pour Thanksgiving, en compagnie d'Harold et Roman. Leur fille avait prévu de les informer de la nouvelle par téléphone dés que tous les autres seraient au courant.

* * *

**Samedi 6 octobre 2012 : 20h16**

Le tintement de l'ascenseur retentit et le tout premier à fêter le retour des jeunes mariés, et principalement de son maître, fut Monkey qui jappa et remua la queue de contentement quand Chuck le salua d'une grattouille derrière les oreilles et lui tapota le flan.

Lily accueillit son fils et sa belle-fille avec un sourire chaleureux. Ce dernier lui rendit la pareille. Il était impatient de lui annoncer que son fils verrait bientôt le jour.

- Charles, s'exclama-t-elle avec joie en enlaçant ce dernier.

Elle le retint dans son embrase quelques secondes, avant de le libérer pour embrasser également la brunette qui était comme une deuxième fille pour elle.

- Tu es radieuse, commenta sa belle-mère.

Il y avait quelque chose de ... différent chez la jeune femme, mais elle ne savait pas dire quoi exactement. _Sans doute l'effet du mariage. _

- Vous resterez avec nous pour le dîner ? interrogea-t-elle. Serena et Nate ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Elle aimait avoir sa famille réunie autour d'elle. Il lui tardait d'avoir des petits enfants qu'elle puisse cajoler et gâter-pourrir au-delà de toute décence.

- Bien sûr, répondit son fils avec une petite lueur de malice dans le regard. Une lueur qu'elle n'avait pas vu assez fréquemment à son goût au cours de ces dernières années.

- B ! raisonna soudain la voix de sa fille, qui arrivait dans l'entrée.

La blonde serra sa meilleure amie sur son cœur. Elle lui avait manqué pendant le cours laps de temps où ils avaient quitté Manhattan.

- Hey, Man ! commenta plus sobrement le jeune Archibald en donnant une tape dans le dos à son meilleur ami.

- Nathaniel, le salua Chuck à son tour avec chaleur.

Rufus franchit le seuil du penthouse à son tour et proposa de faire son célèbre chili après avoir fait le tour de l'assemblée.

- Si on commandait plutôt chinois, proposa la maîtresse de maison devant la tête des jeunes réunis autour d'eux.

L'idée fut accueillie avec enthousiasme par tout un chacun, trop heureux de pouvoir ainsi échapper à la spécialité mexicaine.

- Je m'en occupe, soupira le dernier mari de Lily en reconnaissant la défaite.

- Avant, nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer, déclara Chuck qui n'y tenait plus.

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Blair, rayonnante à ses côtés.

- Oh ! Mon Dieu ! tu es enceinte ! en déduisit Lily, qui mettait à présent le doigt sur ce qui lui avait échappé en observant la jeune femme à son arrivée.

Ni Chuck, ni Blair n'eurent le temps de confirmer la supposition qu'un cri perçant assourdit les tympans de tout un chacun.

Serena se précipita sur sa meilleure amie et son frère et leur sauta au cou, incapable de refréner son excitation. Elle arrivait à peine à retenir ses larmes de joie pour eux.

- Vous allez avoir un bébé, sautilla-t-elle sur place en prenant les mains de la brunette dans les siennes.

- Oui, acquiesça cette dernière, la voix emplie d'émotion.

S l'attira à nouveau dans ses bras, obligeant Chuck à se détacher de son épouse contre son gré.

- Félicitation Mec, lui dit son ami d'enfance en lui faisant également l'accolade.

Le geste resta masculin et bien moins démonstratif que celui des jeunes-femmes, mais le regard qu'ils échangèrent était empreint de toute l'affection qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre.

- Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous, proféra Lily en enlaçant tendrement son fils adoptif.

Elle n'ignorait pas la signification particulière que revêtait cette grossesse pour le couple de jeunes mariés.

- Félicitation à vous deux, dit également Rufus en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme avec bienveillance, tandis que Lily enlaçait Blair, qui avait réussi à se dégager de l'emprise de Serena.

Cette dernière serra une dernière fois son frère adoptif dans ses bras.

- Trop près. Trop près, plaisanta-t-il, mais elle n'y accorda aucune attention.

Elle était si contente pour eux. Ils avaient mériter tout le bonheur du monde après tout ce à quoi ils avaient survécus.

Chuck répondit néanmoins à son geste, il savait que sa sœur était sincère et qu'elle partageait réellement leur joie. Elle était sans doute un peu trop exubérante parfois, mais ça faisait aussi partie de son charme.

* * *

**Samedi 6 octobre 2012 : 22h24**

- Où vas-tu ? interrogea Chuck quand son épouse sortit de la cage d'ascenseur alors qu'ils n'étaient pas au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle se tourna vers lui et arqua un sourcil.

_Il savait parfaitement où elle allait !_

- Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée, argumenta-t-il encore.

- J'ai dit ça parce qu'il y a encore un endroit où nous devons nous rendre avant de rentrer.

- Blair ...

- Elle se soucie véritablement de toi, crois-moi, affirma-t-elle.

Il soupira, il n'y couperait pas.

Blair fit deux pas en arrière et agrippa ses phalanges. Il la suivit sans plus protester jusqu'à la porte 1812.

Il concédait que sa mère biologique s'était montrée très présente et qu'elle lui avait donné toutes les raisons de croire qu'elle ne le trahirait plus. Cependant, quelque part, dans son cœur d'enfant, subsistait le doute qu'elle n'ait jamais le moindre intérêt pour lui.

La porte tourna sur ses gonds et son père apparu dans l'embrasure.

La jeune femme voulut faire un pas en arrière mais ça lui était impossible car son mari se tenait juste derrière elle.

Chuck la sentit se raidir et posa une paume rassurante sur sa taille.

_Elle n'avait pas anticipé cette possibilité. _

Lui n'était cependant pas réellement surpris de le trouver là, à cette heure. Il était évident, après ce qu'il avait entendu de la conversation entre Diana et sa mère biologique à l'hôpital en Bretagne, que les choses ne resteraient pas longtemps platoniques entre ses parents.

- Chuck ? s'étonna lui-même Bart.

- Nous sommes venus voir Évelyne, révéla le brun.

_C'était assez logique, vu que c'était elle qui résidait dans la suite depuis de nombreuses semaines, _se rappela soudain Bass Senior.

Il s'effaça pour laisser passer les tourtereaux.

L'occupante des lieux se leva en voyant son fils et sa belle-fille pénétrer dans la pièce.

Elle n'ignorait pas qu'ils devaient rentrer aujourd'hui, mais elle n'avait pas osé espérer qu'ils viendraient lui rendre visite. Même si elle avait réussi à nouer des liens et une relation plus ou moins stable avec son fils et qu'elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de la jeune femme durant les dernières semaines.

Leur principal sujet de conversation était resté la future maison à acquérir. Rarement, elles avaient parlé de Chuck. Hormis lorsque Blair elle-même avait abordé les goûts et les couleurs favorites de son futur mari.

Évelyne ne s'autorisait pas à utiliser la femme qui détenait le cœur de son fils pour plaider sa cause auprès de lui. Le conseil de Lily était avisé. La blonde avait raison, en démontrant qu'elle avait à cœur le bien-être de son fils, c'était suffisant pour que les barrières de Blair ne s'estompent progressivement et comme le lui avait fait remarquer sa mère adoptive, personne n'était plus protectrice envers Chuck que la jeune femme.

Elle ne doutait pas une minute que l'idée de se présenter ici émane de la brunette et non de son fils.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle, avenante, en s'avançant vers eux.

Bart la rejoint en deux enjambées.

- Bonsoir Évelyne, la salua la jeune brunette alors que le jeune marié lui adressait un petit signe de tête.

Elle pouvait discerner la nervosité dans les gestes de la jeune femme, qui arborait malgré tout un port altier.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec la maison ? s'enquit-elle.

Elle pensait avoir tout fait selon leurs désirs mais peut-être avait-elle échoué là-aussi ?

_Tout comme elle avait échoué dans son rôle de mère. _

- La maison est parfaite, déclara son fils.

Évelyne en fut soulagée et son cœur se gonfla un peu au son de sa voix emplie de reconnaissance.

Il fit passer son poids d'un pied sur l'autre et elle nota qu'il n'était pas franchement à l'aise non plus, mais il ne l'était jamais tout à fait quand il se retrouvait face à elle.

- Scotch ? demanda Bart à son fils qui s'empressa d'accepter, ce qui eut pour effet de dissiper un peu la tension dans la pièce.

L'homme s'éloigna pour remplir un verre de liquide ambré et Blair relâcha sensiblement sa prestance.

Visiblement l'entente n'était pas si cordiale entre ces deux-là, même si elle n'avait cessé d'encourager son amant à être plus accommodant avec la femme de leur fils.

Il y avait une certaine rivalité qui s'imposait d'elle-même entre eux. Sans doute la rancune tenace de l'un envers l'autre pour la manière dont ils s'étaient chacun comportés avec Chuck.

L'homme revint vers eux avec le whisky et tendit un verre d'eau à la jeune femme sans lui avoir demandé ce qu'elle désirait boire.

A part de l'eau, il n'y avait que de l'alcool dans le bar.

La brunette l'accepta sans autre forme de commentaire et en but une gorgée pour se donner contenance. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait si ardu de faire face à Bart.

En fait, elle n'avait pas imaginé devoir se tenir là, devant lui, étant donné qu'il savait déjà.

L'homme connaissait leur secret depuis un petit temps maintenant, mais elle ne l'avait jamais affronté en sachant qu'il savait et Chuck avait beau dire qu'il était revenu à de meilleurs sentiments à son égard, elle n'en n'était pas si certaine.

Elle avait clairement la sensation qu'il faisait un effort parce que son fils ne lui laissait pas le choix. De là à dire qu'il l'acceptait pleinement comme belle-fille, il y avait un fossé énorme. Elle même avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à faire abstraction de toute la souffrance qui avait habité le cœur de l'homme de sa vie par la faute du grand et impitoyable Bart Bass.

- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? questionna Évelyne qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Il y avait manifestement quelque chose qui lui échappait dans la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

- Pas vraiment, non. Tu as déjà fait plus que ta part. D'ailleurs, Merci pour tout, sourit son fils en saisissant le verre que lui tendait son père.

Elle sentit son cœur enfler encore dans sa poitrine à son sourire doux. C'était un vrai sourire, un qui ressemblait à ceux qu'il adressait à Lily. Celui qu'un enfant réservait à sa mère et elle ne s'attendait pas à jamais en recevoir un comme ça.

- Nous sommes venus t'annoncer que Blair est enceinte, la naissance est prévue pour début avril, continua-t-il sur sa lancée.

Chuck pensait que ce serait plus difficile pour lui mais le fait était que, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait devant elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de déchiffrer l'affection qu'elle lui portait réellement dans son regard, ses gestes, son attitude toute entière, qui lui criait qu'elle souhaitait vraiment prendre part à sa vie.

Ses peurs d'enfant s'érodaient doucement à l'envie de connaître et de donner une place à cette mère qui lui avait tant manquée pendant toutes ces années et son cœur battait à tout rompre à l'idée que son fils aurait droit à l'amour de toutes les personnes qui constituaient sa famille, sans aucune exception.

Évelyne dévisagea un instant Blair. _Pour le mois d'avril ? Ce qui signifiait que Blair était à la fin de son premier trimestre. Elle devait à peine avoir pris un kilo, deux tout au plus. _

Tout à coup, il lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle avait traînée la jeune femme à la recherche de la maison idéale pendant tout un après-midi, il y avait un peu plus de trois semaines et les souvenirs de la rencontre avec son fils qui avait suivie lui revinrent en mémoire.

Il avait paru beaucoup apprécier la demeure pour laquelle Blair avait eu un coup de cœur, mais ne semblait pas des plus préoccupé par l'endroit où ils vivraient. Sur le coup, elle avait pensé qu'il était mécontent parce qu'elle s'immisçait en quelque sorte dans leur vie.

Elle avait même été quelque peu surprise le lendemain quand la jeune femme l'avait rappelée pour lui demander plus de détails sur la vente.

Maintenant, elle comprenait que la réaction de Chuck n'avait rien à voir avec elle ou avec son implication dans l'achat de la bâtisse.

- Toutes mes félicitations, déclara Bart en s'adressant directement à sa bru.

- Merci, répondit Blair.

- Je suis ravie pour vous, ajouta Évelyne.

Dans un élan spontané, elle attira la future maman dans son embrase pour la féliciter.

Quand elle relâcha son étreinte autour de Blair, elle se tourna vers Chuck et hésita un instant. Cependant, il anticipa son geste et l'enlaça à son tour.

- Merci, pour tout, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle réalisa qu'elle allait être grand-mère et que son fils lui donnait l'opportunité de prendre une part active dans la vie de son enfant à venir. Les larmes affluèrent à ses paupières et elle eut besoin de tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas leur permettre de s'échapper de ses cils.

- Merci à toi, chuchota-t-elle en posant une main sur sa joue, s'écartant de lui à regret.

Bart tendit une main à son fils qui la saisit avant de lui faire une accolade également. Si son père avait peur des démonstrations d'affections, il avait dépassé ce stade depuis un bon moment déjà et quelques soient ses réticences, son paternel devrait s'y habituer.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs retourna cependant son geste à son héritier puis à la femme qui portait sa descendance dans ses entrailles.

Il ne savait pas trop comment, ni à quel moment, si c'était son effronterie, ou sa manière de toujours s'ériger contre ceux qui auraient pu prétendre nuire à Chuck, mais quelque part en chemin, Blair Waldorf avait gagné son estime. Et ce n'était pas un vain mot aux yeux de Bartholomew Bass.

- Tout se passera bien, affirma-t-il à mi-voix mais avec force en relâchant son étreinte.

La jeune femme croisa son regard et sut qu'il souhaitait vraiment que ce soit le cas. Sans savoir pourquoi, cela la réconforta et renforça sa foi en leur avenir.


	24. Chapter 23

**Para 23**

**Dimanche 7 octobre 2012 : 8h49**

Blair se réveilla dans leur nouveau lit, dans leur nouvelle chambre, dans leur nouveau foyer.

Elle ouvrit un œil, puis deux et observa son mari qui dormait à ses côtés. Elle adorait le regarder dormir, quand ses traits étaient détendus, quand aucun souci ne venait perturber ses pensées, quand aucun cauchemar ne venait troubler ses songes.

Ils étaient rentrés tard la veille. La soirée avec Évelyne (et Bart) avait duré plus longtemps que prévu. Ils n'étaient pas pressés de rentrer, parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne s'endormiraient pas avant tôt sur le matin. Pas parce qu'ils seraient toujours en mode « lune de miel » non, l'humeur serait définitivement passer à autre chose.

La veille, chacun s'était appliqué à ne pas parler de la journée du lendemain. Chacun avait célébré la nouvelle vie qui grandissait en elle plutôt que de penser à celle qui s'était éteinte l'année précédente.

Les souvenirs étaient trop douloureux et aucun d'eux ne savaient vraiment comment gérer les choses. Ils avaient donc tenter d'entourer les futurs parents de la seule chose qu'ils étaient en mesure de leur apporter, leur amour et leur soutien ainsi que l'espoir d'une vie meilleure, une vie nouvelle.

Elle avait fermé les yeux, enroulée dans les draps, entre ses bras, même si le sommeil ne l'avait pas encore gagnée. Elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas facilement le pays des rêves et pas seulement parce que c'était la toute première fois qu'ils dormaient là.

Chuck l'avait serrée tout contre lui et elle avait écouté le battement de son cœur qui cognait à un rythme régulier dans sa poitrine, comme une berceuse. Le bruit sourd lui assurant qu'il était toujours là, qu'il ne la laisserait jamais, plus jamais.

Il avait veillé sur elle pendant plusieurs heures avant de sombrer lui-même dans les limbes, elle en était certaine. Elle étudia ses pectoraux qui se soulevaient et s'abaissaient lentement. Il avait droit à encore un peu de répit avant que la journée ne commence.

Une fois qu'il aurait ouvert les yeux, la réalité se rappellerait à lui et il n'aurait de cesse de vouloir prendre sur lui pour lui épargner la douleur de la perte. Il chercherait [et trouverait] tous les moyens, ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir, pour la réconforter sans se préoccuper de sa propre peine.

Ils venaient de passer leur première nuit dans leur nouvelle maison. Comme un signe du destin, qui s'amusait avec eux depuis toujours semblait-il. Sauf que cette fois, il paraissait leur sourire.

L'an dernier, le destin lui avait arraché ce qu'elle avait de plus cher. Cette année, il lui offrait une nouvelle chance. Une nouvelle chance d'être heureuse, une nouvelle chance d'être mère, une nouvelle chance de vivre avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle plissa les paupières du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait et pria avec toute sa ferveur pour que cette chance ne lui soit pas retirée encore une fois.

La date n'était sans doute pas un hasard. Chuck ne laissait rien au hasard. L'année précédente, elle ne le savait pas encore, mais ce serait la pire journée de toute sa vie. Celle où elle avait perdu une partie d'elle-même, où elle avait bien failli perdre son autre moitié par la même occasion.

Non, Chuck ne laissait rien au hasard. Ce n'était pas par hasard s'il avait voulu qu'ils se marient si vite. Ce n'était pas par hasard s'il l'avait emmenée dans les Hamptons les deux dernières semaines, s'appliquant à lui faire oublier le monde à l'extérieur.

Ni s'ils étaient rentrés le samedi et non le dimanche, au lieu de profiter du dernier jour de leur escapade.

Chuck la connaissait mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait. Il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté être ailleurs qu'à New York aujourd'hui. Encore moins d'être sur la route à l'arrière d'une limousine pendant des heures pour faire le trajet.

Il remua et se tourna vers elle, l'emprisonnant dans son embrase. Elle respira son odeur boisée et la laissa s'instiller en elle jusqu'à l'enivrer.

- Bonjour ma beauté, marmonna-t-il en posant ses lèvres dans le creux de son épaule.

- Bonjour mon amour, chuchota-t-elle en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Elle sentit son petit sourire sur sa peau nue.

Soudain, chacun des muscles de son corps se crispa.

Il venait de prendre conscience de quel jour on était.

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui. Il l'attira plus près.

Ils restèrent soudés l'un à l'autre pendant un temps indéterminé. Les heures, les minutes, les secondes n'étaient plus que des notions abstraites qui ne s'appliquaient pas à eux.

Puis, tendrement, délicatement, il déposa de petits baisers dans son cou avant de lui murmurer qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle d'une voix ou s'entendait les trémolos.

Il la tint à nouveau tout contre son cœur un temps indéfini puis il quitta lentement les draps et elle le suivit dans la pièce d'eau.

Pas d'ébat sauvage sous la douche, ni de regard lubrique, aucun grognement animal ou gémissement ne s'échappèrent de la cabine.

Juste deux corps qui se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, qui avaient besoin de se toucher pour continuer à exister. Des gestes emplis de douceur et des caresses pour apaiser la brûlure de la blessure encore bien trop présente et bien trop vive, l'amour pur et vrai qui les unissait l'un à l'autre.

Lorsqu'il remonta la fermeture éclair dans son dos, Chuck passa ses paumes sur son ventre et les garda là un instant. Dans le silence, elle posa ses mains sur les siennes et inspira profondément.

* * *

**Dimanche 7 octobre 2012 : 11h13**

Arthur retira sa casquette et les salua d'un sobre petit mouvement de tête avant d'ouvrir la portière de la limousine.

Installés dans les fauteuils de cuire, la jeune femme laissa aller sa tête sur son épaule et chercha ses doigts.

Il porta sa main à sa bouche et la pressa contre ses phalanges.

La conduite du chauffeur était lente et défensive.

Le véhicule stationna devant un fleuriste et Chuck en descendit, seul.

Blair resta dans l'habitacle, bien à l'abri, les mains un peu perdues sans les siennes auxquelles se raccrocher, son esprit voyageant dans le passé, remontant les jours, les semaines, les mois, souhaitant pouvoir modifier le cours du temps.

Quand il revint dans la voiture, il déposa précautionneusement le bouquet de pivoines mauve sur le siège en face d'eux et noua à nouveau ses phalanges aux siennes.

Elle caressa sa pommette de sa main libre et posa son front contre le sien.

A nouveau la notion du continuum espace-temps perdit toute valeur pour eux.

Enfin, il frôla ses lèvres d'un baiser avant de l'attirer tout contre lui, une fois de plus.

Blair garda sa paume droite à plat sur le cœur de Chuck bien après qu'Arthur n'ait arrêté le moteur.

Soudain, elle se détacha de lui, sans précipitation et agrippa les tiges de ses fleurs préférées.

Il ouvrit la portière et quitta la limousine.

Elle le rejoignit quelques seconde plus tard.

Ils parcoururent les quelques cent mètres qui les séparaient de l'endroit où leur vie avait basculée dans l'horreur un an plus tôt.

Arrivés là, il se stoppèrent un instant en reconnaissant les silhouettes de Nate et Serena qui les attendaient.

Le jeune Archibald remercia Arthur d'un mouvement de tête et ce dernier y répondit de la même manière.

Serena rassembla son courage et fit un petit sourire à sa meilleure amie, qui s'avançait maintenant vers elle au bras de Chuck.

Le sujet n'avait pas été abordé la veille, personne ne souhaitant gâcher la bonne nouvelle et ramener les jeunes mariés à ce jour cauchemardesque. Cependant, ils connaissaient assez leur amis pour savoir qu'ils viendraient ici aujourd'hui. Ils ne pouvaient pas être ailleurs en ce jour, eux non plus.

Nathaniel, qui avait vécu cette horrible expérience en directe avec eux, posa affectueusement une main sur l'épaule de celui qu'il considérait comme un frère et ce dernier lui adressa un regard plein de reconnaissance pour son soutien avant de déposer le bouquet à l'endroit de l'accident.

Serena entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de Blair et se tint à ses côtés tandis que le bras de son mari soutenait la brune dans son dos et qu'elle s'agrippait à sa taille.

Ils respectèrent quelques instants de silence, dans le recueillement, serrés les uns contre les autres, s'appuyant sur leur amour et leur amitié éternelle pour faire front devant les difficultés de la vie. Ils avaient toujours réagi comme ça. C'était un réflexe de défense naturel quand le monde les agressait si violemment qu'il n'y avait aucune réponse ni réplique possible.

Ils étaient là, tous les quatre pour témoigner qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais mais ne rendaient pas les armes pour autant. Ils se battraient tant qu'ils pourraient pour avoir accès à cette part de bonheur à laquelle ils avaient droit.

Bien sûr, ils avaient laissé des bouts d'eux, perdus en chemin. Bien sûr, il y avait ces douleurs qui ne pourraient jamais que s'estomper, qui demeureraient en eux à jamais, avec lesquelles ils avaient appris à vivre et qui remontaient à la surface à certains moments, parfois les moins opportuns. Bien sûr, il y avait cette rage au fond de leurs cœurs qui grondait contre les injustices de la vie.

Cependant, il y avait aussi cette envie de surmonter leurs peines et leurs souffrances, de continuer à avancer, de saisir les nouveaux rayons de soleil qui éclairaient leur chemin d'une lueur nouvelle et leur faisait miroiter le bonheur, presque à portée de main. Si près, qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit, au nom de tout ce à quoi ils avaient renoncer, de s'en détourner.

Serena enfuit sa main libre dans la poche de son nouveau _Chanel_ couleur taupe et en ressortit une feuille pliée en quatre. Elle avait trouvé cette chanson par hasard en surfant sur le net et les mots lui étaient allés droit au cœur, ils lui paraissaient appropriés pour ce moment.

Elle jeta un œil à son frère et à sa meilleure ami qui lui répondirent par un hochement de tête.

_C'est une évidence__ *_

_Mais j'ai besoin de toi_

_Pas comme les autres pensent_

_C'est bien plus fort que ça_

_Dans l'ombre immobile_

_Les mots qu'on dit tout bas_

_De peur d'être futiles_

_Nos âmes sont parfois_

_Si fragiles_

_Quand la vie souffle sur nos corps_

_Fatigués de leur pauvre sort,_

_Mais qui s'enivrent encore._

_Si fragiles_

_Les rires de nos rêves d'enfants_

_Qui à force de faire semblant_

_S'envolent, tout doucement_

_Dans le vide immense_

_Quand le vent nous murmure_

_Qu'il faut saisir sa chance_

_Les mots qui nous rassurent_

_Brisons les silences_

_Délaissons nos armures_

_Pour calmer nos souffrances_

_Au fur et à mesure_

_Si fragiles_

_Ces coups du sort ces petits riens_

_Cachés dans l'ombre du destin_

_Quand il nous tend la main_

_Si fragiles_

_Ces cris qui appellent au secours_

_Et disparaissent au petit jour_

_Et ressemblent à l'amour_

_Si fragiles_

_Comme la nuit qui ne s'écoule pas_

_Prisonnière entre toi et moi_

_Dans l'hiver et le froid_

_Si fragiles_

_Comme le souffle de ces instants_

_Presque aussi libres que le vent_

_Aussi forts et pourtant_

_Oh ! Si fragiles_

* * *

**Dimanche 7 octobre 2012 : 13h22**

Dans la limousine, le silence était toujours de rigueur. Aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ils n'auraient été qu'injures. Ils puisaient le réconfort dans la présence des uns et des autres tout simplement.

Serena resserra ses phalanges autour de celles de Blair, qui restait sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Chuck.

Ce dernier gardait son nez enfuit dans les cheveux de la brune, au sommet de son crane, la maintenant aussi près de lui que possible tandis que la chaleur du bras de Nate, assis à sa gauche, qui frôlait le sien, était suffisante pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait s'appuyer sur son ami.

Arthur se gara le long du trottoir devant la nouvelle adresse du couple et ils sortirent du véhicule chacun à leur tour.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Dorota qui les accueillit avec tout le tact dont elle savait faire preuve dans les situations délicates.

Un lunch léger les attendaient et aucun n'osa braver le regard de la femme en refusant de manger.

Même Blair, s'obligea à avaler quelques bouchées. Elle avait une autre vie dont elle devait prendre soin et elle ne voulait surtout pas rajouter à l'inquiétude de Chuck.

Lentement, mais sûrement, la vie reprit doucement ses droits.

Tout commença par un petit sursaut de la future maman. Une sensation étrange, s'emparant d'elle au creux de ses entrailles, qu'elle n'identifia que quelques secondes plus tard quand elle recommença.

Son mari, qui avait les yeux braqués sur elle quasiment en permanence, lui adressa une question silencieuse.

Elle pouvait voir la préoccupation sur son beau visage. Il tentait d'être fort pour eux mais à l'intérieur la bataille était rude. Elle ne pouvait que l'en aimer d'avantage à chaque seconde.

- Je crois que j'ai senti le bébé bouger, clarifia-t-elle.

Chacun se figea autour de la table et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand la sensation revint une troisième fois.

Le cœur de Chuck flancha. Il se raccrochait à tout ce qu'il pouvait depuis son réveil, principalement sa femme et l'enfant qui grandissait en elle, qui avaient besoin de lui. Un frisson le traversa comme ses souvenirs le ramenait à l'échographie à laquelle il avait assistée.

Blair saisit sa main et la posa sur son ventre mais le mouvement était bien trop faible pour qu'il puisse le percevoir. Elle n'était même pas certaine elle-même que ce soit vraiment ça.

Cependant, lorsque ça se reproduisit une fois de plus, elle ne douta plus que ce soit son fils qui se manifestait. Peut-être voulait-il, lui aussi, lui signifier qu'il était là pour la soutenir en ce jours de souvenir malheureux.

Mais le plus important en cet instant, c'était que **lui** était là. Il était vivant et elle devait à ses fils de ne pas s'appesantir sur le passé et de regarder vers l'avenir.

Elle plongea dans les prunelles sombres de son mari et il sut qu'ils arriveraient au bout de cette journée.

Leur première journée dans leur nouvelle maison, la première journée de leur nouvelle vie, pleine de promesses de joie et de bonheur à venir.

Il ne pouvait pas percevoir les mouvements du bébé, c'était encore bien trop tôt et bien trop ténu pour que cela puisse traverser la paroi utérine mais il savait qu'il se manifestait pour témoigner que la vie continuait et qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de l'oublier.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme, qui goûtaient le raisin qu'elle venait de croquer.

- Je vous aime, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

- Nous aussi, répondit-elle avant de se lever.

Serena la suivit des yeux, incertaine de la réaction de la brune.

- Qui veut voir la première échographie de notre fils ? demanda cette dernière avec un sourire, son cœur subitement moins lourd.

- Moi, répondit promptement le blonde en quittant la table à son tour.

Nate jeta un œil à son ami de toujours qui lui répondit par un regard d'assentiment.

Blair faisait ça pour lui avant tout. Elle souhaitait ardemment qu'il puisse partager le message que leur enfant en devenir venait de lui délivrer. Il aimait cette femme de plus en plus fort à chaque seconde qui passait.

Il entassa quelques fruits dans une assiette et alla rejoindre son épouse qui avait déjà pris place sur le canapé. Il s'installa à ses côtés et posa la nourriture sur les genoux de la future maman avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

Cette dernière appuya sur le bouton de la télécommande en enfournant une cerise dans sa bouche et se cala contre son mari pour s'émerveiller du spectacle qui commençait et ravivait l'espoir dans leurs cœurs.

Le soleil pouvait luire après l'orage, même après les pires tempêtes.

* * *

_* « Si fragiles » Jessica Marquez_


	25. Chapter 24

Merci Moozanna & miss-acacia84

* * *

**Para 24**

**Dimanche 11 novembre 2012 : 7h56**

Blair sentit les doigts de son mari courir sur sa peau et poussa un gémissement de plaisir quand ils atteignirent une zone particulièrement intime.

Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres, bientôt écrasées par celles de Chuck.

Le baiser était avide et affamé d'elle. Elle y répondit sans se faire prier et le laissa la conduire sur les chemins de l'extase.

* * *

**Dimanche 11 novembre 2012 : 9h35**

Chuck enfila sa robe de chambre et laissa errer son regard sur le corps nu de sa femme. Les rondeurs qui commençaient à épouser ses formes étaient des plus délicieuses.

Elle lui jeta le haut de son pyjama en soie, qui traînait non loin d'elle sur le lit, au visage.

- Cesse de me reluquer, commanda-t-elle.

- Jamais je ne pourrai me lasser d'étudier tes courbes, lui rappela-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin estampillé « Chuck Bass »

Il se laissa choir sur le matelas à ses côtés et l'embrassa à nouveau goulûment.

- Chuck Bass, tu es le diable en personne, marmonna-t-elle sans cependant esquisser le moindre geste pour lui échapper.

- Et tu adores ça, susurra-t-il en s'attaquant à ce point sensible, juste sous le lobe de son oreille.

* * *

**Dimanche 11 novembre 2012 : 11h57**

- Dépêche-toi, ordonna Blair qui repassait une couche de gloss sur ses lèvres. Mes parents seront là dans moins d'une demi-heure.

- Je sais, grommela-t-il en se maudissant lui-même.

_Quelle idée il avait eue de vouloir organiser l'anniversaire de sa belle avec toute la famille ?_

_Alors qu'ils auraient pu le fêter en passant la journée entre les draps !_

Elle passa une main sur le revers de son veston et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

- Merci, dit-elle.

Elle était certaine qu'il regrettait à présent d'avoir envoyé le jet de BI, flambant neuf, pour ramener ses quatre parents à Manhattan.

Il était prévu qu'ils reviennent pour Thanksgiving, mais Chuck s'était arrangé pour qu'ils soient présents à la fête d'anniversaire qu'il avait orchestrée pour elle. La réception avait lieu le soir-même au Palace et l'avion devait atterrir sur le tarmac dans vingt minutes.

- N'importe quoi pour toi, répondit-il en caressant son menton, comme il le faisait si souvent.

Il brossa un pli imaginaire sur sa manche et se dirigea vers la porte.

Elle jeta un dernier regard dans le miroir. Son ventre s'arrondissait à vue d'œil à présent. Elle y posa une main protectrice. Elle avait pris deux tailles sur le dernier mois.

Il revint sur ses pas et, se positionnant derrière elle, il passa un bras autour de sa taille.

- Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

L'étincelle de désir et d'appréciation qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux sombres lui disait qu'il ne mentait pas.

Quand il la dévorait comme ça, elle se sentait la plus belle de toutes les femmes du monde, même si elle ne rentrait plus dans du trente deux.

Elle profiterait de la présence de sa mère pour lui demander quelques croquis. Les vêtements pour femme enceinte étaient tous plus hideux les uns que les autres et elle envisageait sérieusement de proposer une nouvelle ligne Waldorf, expressément dédiée aux femmes qui allaient bientôt donner naissance.

* * *

**Dimanche 11 novembre 2012 : 15h21**

- Je suis tellement ravie pour vous deux, réitéra une nouvelle fois Eléanor.

C'était certainement la quatrième depuis qu'ils avaient partagé le déjeuner. Blair et Chuck étaient allés chercher les parents de cette dernière en limo à l'aéroport puis les avaient emmenés au _Rouge Tomate_ pour se restaurer.

Ils en étaient à peine sortis et retournaient maintenant vers la maison des nouveaux-mariés qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de voir avant de rentrer au penthouse Waldorf. Étant donné que la chambre de la jeune-fille ne lui servirait plus, sa mère avait proposé qu'Harold et Roman résident là.

Cependant son ex-mari et son amant trouvaient incongru de loger dans la chambre de sa petite fille. Quel que soit son âge, elle serait toujours sa Blairbear. Aussi avaient-ils accepté avec enthousiasme l'offre de Chuck de prendre une chambre au _Palace_, aux frais du propriétaire des lieux, bien évidemment.

Eléanor comprima la main de sa fille dans la sienne, à sa gauche.

La presque grand-mère n'ignorait pas qu'elle en faisait sans doute un peu trop. Les habitudes de son époux déteignaient sur elle. Mais elle était si heureuse qu'un nouvel enfant ne vienne enchanter la vie des jeunes gens et les leurs.

Blair avait dû se battre pour sortir de sa dépression et rien ne venait certainement mieux à point en cette période qu'un nouvel espoir de bonheur à portée de main.

Cyrus n'était pas en reste, il avait enlacé les futurs parents pendant pratiquement cinq minutes avant de leur permettre de se soustraire à son embrase.

La styliste réprima une grimace à l'idée d'être associée à une mamie. Il lui tardait cependant de voir courir son petit-fils dans l'atelier parmi les rouleaux de tissu de toutes les couleurs quand Blair l'amènerait avec elle.

Elle était également impatiente de pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras et le bercer en lui racontant des histoires. Les époux Waldorf-Rose avaient déjà prévu de faire redécorer une des pièces de leur appartement parisien en nursery lorsque leur petit-fils voyagerait jusqu'en France quand il y viendrait pour les vacances avec ses parents.

Harold et Roman avaient fait exactement la même chose dans leur vignoble près de Lyon.

Aucun d'eux n'en n'avaient souffler mot à Blair qui angoissait à l'idée d'un accroc dans le déroulement de sa grossesse. Elle avait refusé de préparer la chambre de leur fils dans leur propre maison jusqu'ici. Elle continuait à redouter le pire et n'osait imaginer comment elle gérerait la chose si elle devait perdre un autre enfant. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver au milieu d'un pièce dédiée à son fils qui resterait horriblement vide et silencieuse.

Chuck ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer. Le Docteur Sherman avait expliqué que c'était un comportement de protection naturelle, qu'elle devait prendre les choses l'une après l'autre et prendre le temps d'intégrer chaque élément avant de passer à l'étape suivante. C'était à elle de décider quand elle serait prête.

Il leur avait également conseillé de se préparer à l'accouchement à travers diverses activités réservées à cette optique. Notamment l'haptonomie qui permettait aux parents et principalement aussi au père d'entrer en contact tactile avec le bébé en croissance.

Le futur papa avait hautement apprécié la première séance qu'ils avaient pratiquée. C'était quelque chose de magique, encore plus fulgurant que l'échographie et le doppler, il avait ainsi pu réellement entrer en interaction avec son fils.

Blair avait également choisi de s'inscrire dans un cours d'aquagym réservé spécialement aux futures mamans, ce qui avait un effet bénéfique sur elle en lui permettant de se détendre un peu. Ils allaient également bientôt fréquenter un cours de préparation à l'accouchement plus classique pour apprendre à appréhender l'événement sereinement et les rudiments de base nécessaires à tous futurs parents.

La limo se stoppa et Arthur leur ouvrit la porte.

Chuck en sortit le premier, suivi par Blair qu'il aida à s'extraire du véhicule. Il aurait préféré qu'elle ne porte plus de talons aiguilles mais étant donné qu'il n'avait pu lui apporter la preuve que c'était nuisible au bébé et qu'elle avait eu le feu vert de son praticien, elle n'en n'avait cure.

- La maison est magnifique, s'exclama Roman en admirant la masure de l'extérieure.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, Évelyne a fait un travail fabuleux, commenta la future maman en passant son bras sous celui de son mari pour atteindre la porte d'entrée.

Elle aurait besoin de son assistance pour escalader les marches du porche avec ses nouvelles Prada. Elle ne le reconnaîtrait pas devant lui mais il avait raison, elle devrait faire l'impasse sur les talons de plus de trois centimètres dans un avenir proche. Elle ne sentait plus ses orteils et ses chevilles étaient enflées. Cela ne se voyait pas à l'œil nu mais elle pouvait le constater elle-même lorsqu'elle ôtait ses escarpins le soir, depuis plus d'une semaine déjà.

* * *

**Lundi 12 novembre 2012 : 00h41**

- Tu étais la femme la plus sublime de toute l'assemblée ce soir, susurra-t-il dans le creux de son oreille, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, alors qu'ils passaient le pas de la porte de leur salle de bain bras dessus-bras dessous.

La soirée avait été longue et merveilleuse. Fidèle à lui-même, il avait su lire dans ses pensées et tout agencer de la plus belle des manières. Tout avait été parfait, des petits fours au dessert.

Elle était exténuée. Dire qu'il était à peine plus de minuit et qu'elle ne rêvait que d'un bon bain et de son est vrai qu'elle ne s'était pas ménagée aujourd'hui. Elle avait refusé de monter s'allonger en rentrant du restaurant comme son mari le lui avait suggéré. La présence de ses parents la mettait en joie et elle voulait profiter de chaque moment qu'elle pourrait passer avec eux jusqu'à Thanksgiving.

Elle se dévêtit et laissa sa robe tombée au sol pour se retrouver en sous-vêtements. Les yeux du beau brun ténébreux pétillèrent et il l'enlaça, embrassant son front, son nez, sa joue, sa bouche, descendant le long de l'arête de sa mâchoire.

Elle ronronna de plaisir mais s'écarta un peu de lui.

- Tu veux prendre un bain avec moi ? le tenta-t-elle.

Son petit sourire en coin, estampillé « _Chuck Bass »_, prit place sur ses traits parfaits.

_Elle finirait pas le tuer. Ou le rendre dingue. Ou les deux !_

- Avant tout ... Bon anniversaire, lui souhaita-t-il encore, rassemblant tout son self-contrôle pour se maîtriser et se retenir de se jeter sur elle pour l'emmener dans leur chambre sur le champ.

Chuck sortit un paquet enrubanné d'un flot bleu de la poche intérieure de sa veste et le lui tendit.

- Je ne voulais pas te donner mon cadeau devant tout le monde et puis, c'est seulement maintenant ton anniversaire.

Elle sourit en se saisissant du paquet et l'ouvrit sans attendre. Elle avait déposé sa liste comme tous les ans dans sa bijouterie préférée mais elle avait reçu chacun des articles qu'elle avait réservés de ses parents et amis, la surprise restait donc totale quand à ce que son époux avait choisi de lui offrir.

Elle ôta délicatement le couvercle de la petite boîte et découvrit un bracelet d'argent et diamant niché dans l'écrin.

- Il est magnifique, dit-elle en le posant sur son poignet.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua deux petits cœurs en or blanc qui y étaient attachés par une minuscule chaînette.

- Un pour chacun de nos fils, révéla-t-il en le clipsant autour de son bras menu.

Le cœur de Blair fondit littéralement dans sa poitrine et ses yeux se mirent à briller autant que les pierres du bijoux.

Elle entoura la taille de l'homme à qui il appartenait et l'embrassa tendrement, refoulant ses larmes.

- J'espère qu'on pourra en ajouter d'autres, lui confia-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

- Concentrons-nous d'abord sur celui-ci, rationalisa-t-elle en glissant une de ses paumes sur son abdomen.

Il suivit le mouvement et frotta également ses doigts contre son ventre rebondi, comme il l'avait fait lors de la séance d'haptonomie. Le bébé répondit quasiment immédiatement à sa sollicitation et il en resta hébété.

- Ton fils te connaît déjà, lui fit-elle remarquer en plongeant ses prunelles noisette dans les siennes, troublées par l'émotion. Il sait déjà qu'il aura le meilleur papa du monde.

Chuck l'attira à lui et l'embrassa passionnément. _Il adorait cette femme ! __**Sa**__ femme. _Elle le rendait plus heureux qu'il n'avait jamais osé en rêver en lui faisant le plus merveilleux de tous les présents du monde.

- Je t'aime, haleta-t-il en reprenant sa respiration, laissant Blair essoufflée elle aussi.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'aurai droit à un massage spécial dans mon bain ? le titilla-t-elle encore un peu plus.

Ses hormones frétillaient. La lueur dans ses yeux ne laissaient aucunement place à la méprise.

Les flammes s'embrasèrent dans ceux de Chuck, qui se consumait littéralement d'amour pour la belle brune et il écrasa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, la soulevant dans ses bras pour la ramener dans le lit conjugal tandis qu'elle dénouait son nœud papillon, laissant la bandelette de tissu soyeux voleter dans leur sillage.

* * *

**Lundi 12 novembre 2012 : 3h14**

Blair émit un gémissement de plaisir et laissa rouler sa nuque sur le rebord de la baignoire avec délectation tandis que Chuck pratiquait un massage thaï dont il avait le secret sur la plante de son pied gauche.

- OH ! MON DIEU ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai épousé l'homme parfait !

- Tu en doutais ? la taquina-t-il depuis l'autre bout de la baignoire, s'attaquant à ses délicieux petits orteils dont les ongles étaient peints en rose tendre pour s'accorder avec les sandales qu'elles portaient lors de la soirée.

Des_ Mark Jacobs_ dont les talons devaient bien faire six centimètres.

Il cessa subitement.

Blair se redressa, provoquant une vague de remous.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? bouda-t-elle.

Il n'avait pas encore commencé le pied droit et il manquait encore trois orteils au gauche.

- Parce que je me mets en grève à moins ...

- A moins que quoi ? grommela-t-elle, flairant le piège.

- A moins que tu ne renonces à porter des talons de plus de deux centimètres et que tu n'autorise Dorota à faire le grand nettoyage dans ton dressing à chaussures.

- Primo, tu ne sais même pas ce que le mot grève signifie, sinon tu ne l'utiliserais pas tant à la légère en tant que codirecteur d'une multinationale. Secundo, si tu refuses de veiller à mon confort et mon bien-être, tu peux te préparer à faire ceinture jusqu'à l'accouchement.

- Primo, je connais parfaitement la signification de ce mot, je te rappelle qu'en Europe, ils n'ont que ce mot à la bouche. Secundo, si je dois faire abstinence, tu devras également en assumer les conséquences et vu tes hormones plus que déchaînées, c'est toi qui me suppliera dans moins de vingt quatre heures.

Elle laissa échapper un hoquet, offusquée et retira rapidement sa cheville d'entre ses mains.

Cependant, elle reconnaissait intérieurement qu'il avait raison. Le gynécologue l'avait avertie qu'elle pourrait être sujette à une libido exacerbée, c'était un symptôme assez courant chez les femmes enceintes, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait à ce point. _Pour le plus grand bonheur de Chuck ! ... Et le sien._

- Trois centimètres et Dorota ne retirera rien de ma penderie sans mon autorisation ! concéda-t-elle.

- Soit, mais j'ai un droit de veto sur tes _Altadama_, négocia-t-il en rattrapant son mollet sous l'eau mousseuse.

Elle arqua un sourcil interrogateur. _Les Louboutin faisaient quatorze centimètres de haut !_

- Tu les porteras exclusivement pour moi, et pas pour marcher, acheva-t-il avec un sourire sardonique au coin des lèvres.

Elle se laissa glisser contre la paroi de la baignoire, reprenant ses aises avec une étincelle diabolique au fond de ses iris et agita ses doigts de pied sous son nez pour qu'il puisse poursuivre.


	26. Chapter 25

Merci miss-acacia84, x-Beautiful Blass-x & Moozanna.

* * *

**Para 25**

Blair inspira profondément et relâcha l'air le plus lentement possible comme l'avait indiqué Janet, la responsable du groupe. Elle se dirigea vers l'échelle pour sortir de la piscine tout en discutant avec une autre future maman.

Tous les samedis matins, elle commençait par nonante minutes de relaxation en salle puis enchaînait par une heure et demie de mouvements dans la piscine. Grâce à la pression hydrostatique, qui agissait comme un massage sur le corps, les inconforts corporels de la grossesse étaient quelque peu diminués.

Ce qui n'était pas un mal car son dos la faisait souffrir et ses jambes étaient lourdes. Elle avait pris six kilos, à présent. Cependant le Docteur Bergman trouvait qu'il n'y avait rien d'alarmant, au contraire. Elle tentait donc de ne pas faire une fixation sur les chiffres que la balance affichait.

Au programme : exercices d'entretien corporel, travail sur l'apnée, étirements et relaxation. Des bienfaits qui devaient aider les futures mamans à se détendre dans une eau chauffée à trente deux degrés. Légères comme des plumes, les femmes enceintes se sentaient comme enveloppées et rassurées. Un contexte qui permettait de vivre des sensations nouvelles et l'impression d'être en harmonie, en symbiose avec bébé.

Les séances de yoga lui faisaient également un bien fou. Elle avait opté pour ses choix en plus des cours de préparation à l'accouchement auxquels elle les avait inscrits et qui se déroulaient les mardis et jeudis soirs. Le psychiatre avait recommandé de faire un pas après l'autre et c'est ce qu'elle s'appliquait à faire.

Tout était une question de contrôle, bien sûr. C'était le maître mot dans la vie de Blair Waldorf - Bass. Que ce soit à l'atelier ou dans ses loisirs, elle avait besoin d'avoir les clefs en main pour se sentir en sécurité.

Avec le soutien de Chuck, elle avançait pas à pas et réussissait à garder le cap et à maîtriser ses angoisses.

Il avait chargé Dorota de l'aider à veiller à ce qu'elle n'en fasse pas trop. Sa mère avait aussi décrété que Cyrus et elle resteraient à Manhattan jusqu'à ce que sa fille donne naissance et même un peu plus longtemps si nécessaire. Avec une équipe comme celle-là, elle ne pouvait que se sentir épaulée.

Blair faisait également son petit bonhomme de chemin dans sa nouvelle vie professionnelle. La styliste avait accueilli l'idée d'une ligne de grossesse Waldorf Designs avec enthousiasme, se demandant pourquoi elle n'y avait pas songé elle-même.

Un sourire afflua aux lèvres de la jeune femme en pensant qu'elle allait bientôt se retrouver dans les bras de son mari. Elle ne les avait quittés que trois heures en tout et pour tout mais ils lui manquaient déjà horriblement. Elle quitta l'espace réservé aux futures mamans et se dirigea vers l'autre bassin.

Chuck avait pris l'habitude de venir y nager pendant qu'elle assistait à son cours de yoga puis à celui de préparation à l'accouchement dans l'eau. Il disait que ça l'aidait à se vider la tête et à évacuer le stress.

Les affaires de Bass Industrie étaient à nouveau florissantes, le prince crapaud avait perdu la guerre. Le petit chantage de Georgina avait soufflé un coup de froid (on pouvait même dire que c'était une période glaciaire) sur les monarchies européennes et leurs descendances et l'entrée en jeu de Bart avait définitivement fait pencher la balance.

Du coup, son mari pouvait lui aussi souffler un peu et s'octroyer quelques heures de détente. Il essayait de rentrer à une heure raisonnable du bureau chaque soir et l'accompagnait dans ses activités le samedi matin.

Blair en était plus que ravie, d'autant que la natation hebdomadaire qu'il pratiquait avait développé sa musculature, ce qui n'était qu'un avantage dont elle pouvait pleinement profiter. Il n'avait jamais été du genre sportif et elle appréciait à sa juste valeur son corps plus robuste et plus ferme.

_Tandis que sa silhouette à elle devenait de plus en plus flasque ! _

Elle aurait intérêt à s'inscrire à un club de gym pour évacuer tout le surpoids de sa grossesse et retrouver sa ligne après la venue du bébé. Pour sa part, elle détestait l'eau chlorée qui avait un effet plus que désastreux sur ses boucles brunes.

Heureusement pour la préparation à l'accouchement, nul besoin de se mouiller la tête, il lui suffisait de les remonter en chignon et le tour était joué.

Elle franchit la porte de la piscine olympique et balaya les lieux du regard. En général, il s'entraînait au couloir quatre.

_Sauf qu'il n'était pas au couloir quatre et qu'elle n'était pas la seule à hautement apprécier les muscles saillants de son torse nu !_

Il se tenait près des plongeoirs de l'autre côté de la piscine.

Elle étouffa un hoquet offusqué. Une femme aux cheveux clairs et courts minaudait devant lui en se tortillant sur le bord du bassin. _Sûr qu'elle n'avait pas de question à se poser sur sa plastique._ Avec ses longues jambes galbées, sa taille de guêpe et son ventre plat comme un galet, elle ressemblait à une sylphide.

La blonde pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, tout en continuant à converser et se dandiner devant lui.

_D'une manière si subtile, _songea Blair, dont le sang bouillonnait tout à coup.

Avant même qu'elle ne le sache elle-même, elle s'était approché d'eux et avait poussé la sirène sculpturale dans la piscine.

Chuck sursauta et se tourna vers sa femme, qu'il n'avait ni vue, ni entendue arriver.

- Blair ! lâcha-t-il, comprenant en une fraction de seconde ce qui trottait dans la tête de son épouse.

- Non, mais ça va pas ? C'est quoi ton problème ? hurla la blonde en se hissant sur le rebord et se redressant devant la petite brune.

- **Ton** problème, c'est que c'est **mon **mari que tu es en train de draguer ! riposta-t-elle, tremblante de colère, en agrippant la main gauche de ce dernier pour mettre son alliance en évidence, avant de la relâcher.

- Blair ... voulut intervenir Chuck.

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux parsemés de gouttelettes d'eau et sa langue sur ses lèvres, cherchant ses mots.

_Il était plus beau que jamais ! ... Elle le détestait !_

- Toi, tais-toi ! fulmina-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos et de rejoindre les vestiaires du club sportif d'un pas rapide, presque en courant.

- Blair ! cria-t-il encore en lui emboîtant le pas, laissant la pauvre fille avec qui il parlait l'instant précédent plantée là, complètement ahurie.

Elle n'aurait certainement pas le poste qu'elle espérait briguer chez BI mais étant donné ce qu'elle venait de subir, c'était certainement mieux comme ça ! La femme du CEO était une véritable folle furieuse.

- Blair ! s'époumona encore Chuck en poursuivant la brunette le long des cinquante mètres.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait nullement, elle fonçait vers les douches, hâtant encore le pas.

Elle passa le mur d'entrée comme une furie, considérant presque qu'il ne la suivrait pas jusque dans l'espace réservé exclusivement aux femmes mais elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. En plus, l'endroit était vide.

Elle visa la porte du fond qui donnait sur les cabines, espérant l'atteindre avant qu'il ne la rattrape.

Soudain, son pied glissa sur le carrelage mouillé et elle se sentit perdre l'équilibre. Elle écarta les bras dans un réflexe pour tenter de récupérer sa stabilité et essaya d'agripper la poignée, sans succès. L'idée qu'elle était enceinte de cinq mois et des conséquences hypothétiques d'une chute traversa son cerveau comme un éclair. Une peur fulgurante s'abattit sur elle comme un faucon sur sa proie.

Mais au lieu de percuter la surface dure du sol, elle se retrouva soutenue par ses mains dans son dos puis par ses biceps puissants sous ses aisselles. Ses avant-bras glissèrent de ses côtes à sa taille et son dos heurta ses pectoraux.

Elle se raccrocha à ses mains fermes, qui se nouaient maintenant sur son ventre rebondi où grandissait leur enfant.

- Chuck, haleta-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

- Je suis là, la rassura-t-il en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle.

Elle éclata en sanglots et se mit à trembler. Elle se sentait soudain frigorifiée, elle grelottait. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus et elle se laissa complètement aller contre lui.

Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait imploser. Son cerveau carburait à une vitesse phénoménale, tout comme la sang qui courrait dans ses veines et battait maintenant contre ses tempes. Elle s'était laisser envahir par la colère à nouveau. Elle avait bien failli tomber. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi, pas penser aux conséquences ...

- Le bébé, hoqueta-t-elle.

- Il va bien. Tout va bien, murmura-t-il contre son oreille. Calme-toi. Il va bien. Tout va bien. Respire. Doucement. Tout va bien, je te le promets.

Elle fit de son mieux pour mettre ses instructions en pratique et réussit à ralentir sensiblement sa respiration.

Chuck ferma les paupières, continuant à lui prodiguer des conseils. Son cœur battait à tout rompe dans sa poitrine. Il l'avait vue vaciller et n'avait eu que le temps de l'attraper au vol. Il fit un effort pour appliquer ses propres recommandations. Il inspira lentement puis expira tout aussi lentement, lui donnant le rythme à suivre.

Elle frissonnait dans ses bras et il s'aperçut qu'elle avait la chair de poule. Sa peau était glacée. Il sentait les ongles de la femme de sa vie qui s'enfonçaient durement dans la sienne. Il fit quelques pas de côté, l'emportant avec lui et appuya sur le pressoir du pommeau de douche qui libéra sur eux une eau chaude et réconfortante.

Elle suffoqua un instant, surprise par la sensation de chaleur qui se propageait dans son corps. Petit à petit, elle se détendit, ajusta sa respiration et régula le rythme de ses battements de cœur. Ses membres étaient à présent enveloppés d'une douce chaleur au contact de ceux de Chuck, qui la maintenait contre lui.

Il relâcha un peu son étreinte pour lui permettre de lui faire face et de mieux se blottir dans ses bras. Elle garda son front posé contre son pectoral, laissant ses cheveux détrempés goutter dans sa nuque.

Un des bras de son mari lui ceinturait toujours la taille, tandis que son autre paume reposait sur son ventre rond. Elle fit courir ses phalanges sur les siennes et les entrelaça.

- Je ... Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Je ... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ... Je t'ai vu avec cette fille et ... J'ai complètement perdu le contrôle ... Je n'ai même pas réfléchi ...

Il l'embrassa sur le dessus de son crane mouillé et soupira, puis caressa l'arrière de son bras de bas en haut.

- Elle est venue m'aborder parce qu'elle a envoyé son c.v. pour le poste vacant à BI, expliqua-t-il maintenant qu'elle était disposée à écouter sa version des faits. Elle m'a vu là et s'est dit qu'elle aurait tort de ne pas saisir l'opportunité de sortir du lot.

- Maintenant, elle en sortira, pour sûr ! commenta Blair soudain secouée par un fou-rire après cette immense frayeur.

- Maintenant, je pense qu'elle ne voudra plus postuler et retirera sa candidature, rectifia-t-il en riant à son tour.

Les flots qui se déversaient sur eux cessèrent et elle s'écarta d'un pas pour le regarder dans les yeux.

La crise de panique était passée mais il savait qu'il appellerait le Docteur Bergman pour solliciter un rendez-vous dans l'après-midi même afin de s'assurer plutôt deux fois qu'une que tout allait bien.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa-t-elle encore.

Il porta la main au menton de la future maman et attira sa bouche vers la sienne.

- Je t'aime, je n'ai jamais aimé que toi et je n'aimerai jamais personne d'autre que toi, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Elle noua ses mains dans sa nuque et se hissa sur la pointe des orteils pour approfondir leur baiser. Il resserra son emprise autour de sa taille pour mieux la coller contre lui malgré son bedon proéminent.

Un raclement de gorge mit fin à leur démonstration d'affection et ils se séparèrent à regret.

Blair frissonna à nouveau et il saisit un peignoir mis à disposition des membres du club qui pendait à un crochet non loin d'eux pour l'envelopper dans le tissus épais et moelleux. Elle glissa ses bras dans les manches et agrippa ses doigts pour l'entraîner avec elle vers la partie des cabines individuelles réservées aux femmes.

- Mes vêtements sont de l'autre côté, lui fit-il remarquer après que la porte des douches se soit refermée derrière eux, les isolants à nouveau.

- Qui a dit que tu avais besoins de tes vêtements ? demanda-t-elle en le tirant plus loin entre les parois.

* * *

**18 décembre 2012 : 20h00**

Ève sortit de la limousine lorsque Humphrey lui ouvrit la portière. Elle resserra son Valentino bleu nuit autour d'elle. Le vent de décembre était froid et piquant, l'hiver, qui ne démarrerait théoriquement que dans trois jours, avait pris de l'avance sur le calendrier.

Bart enveloppa ses épaules de son bras et la dirigea vers l'intérieur du Park Avenue Automn.

Elle admira la salle du restaurant, luxuriante et se dit qu'elle pourrait réellement apprécier la soirée avec lui.

Ce n'était pas la première qu'elle passait en sa compagnie, ni la première nuit qu'elle terminerait dans les mêmes draps que lui.

Comme l'avait prédit sa sœur, qui avait accepté une offre d'emploi au Washington Post, il lui avait fallu en tout et pour tout une bonne semaine avant de céder à son charme et à ses avances à peine déguisées.

Ce n'était pas le genre de l'homme. Il allait droit au but et ne s'embarrassait pas des détails et autres préliminaires. C'était ce qui lui plaisait en lui.

Au contraire de toutes les personnes mièvres et fourbes qu'elle avait rencontrées à son arrivée sur le territoire américain, il était franc - même rustre - mais au moins il n'y avait pas besoin de tergiverser pendant des heures sur ses réelles intentions. Il venait en conquérant, tout simplement.

Elle retint une grimace lorsqu'elle aperçut Anne et Howard Archibald assis à une table bien placée. Bart lui avait dit qu'ils devaient rejoindre un autre couple mais n'avait pas accepté de révéler quel était l'identité des personnes en question, lui assurant que cela gâcherait la surprise.

Elle avait toutefois du mal à concevoir qu'il soit prêt à passer toute une soirée avec la fille de William Vanderbilt. Même si elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que les deux hommes en question sachent s'accommoder l'un à l'autre quand cela pouvait servir leurs intérêts communs.

Elle les soupçonnait d'être à l'origine du départ de Diana, qui avait commencé à empaqueter ses cartons la semaine précédente. Sa sœur devait commencer en tant que responsable des publications en janvier. Elle ne doutait pas que les deux hommes d'affaires aient su trouver un terrain d'entente à ce sujet pour éloigner l'éditrice du Spectator de New York.

D'un autre côté, Dia avait exprimé son désir de changer d'air. La cohabitation avec le petit-fils de William devenait de plus en plus suffocante pour sa cadette. Bien évidemment, La présence de fille de Lily n'aidait pas du tout à dépolluer l'air au journal.

Heureusement, Washington n'était qu'à quelques heures d'avion de Manhattan et elle pourrait rendre visite à sa sœur quand elle le désirerait. Bart lui avait assuré qu'elle aurait le jet quand bon lui semblerait pour ce faire.

Elle se sourit intérieurement. Elle avait toujours un certain pouvoir sur le grand Bartholomew Bass.

_Leur fils ne s'était pas trompé à ce sujet. _

Elle avait redécouvert avec ravissement que, malgré les années passées loin l'un de l'autre, ses sentiments pour elle étaient toujours présents et que, maintenant qu'il avait passer outre son orgueil pour le bien de Chuck en venant la trouver à Zurich, il ne ferait plus marche arrière.

Bien sûr tout n'était pas si simple et il y avait eu beaucoup d'explications et de discussions, parfois très animées, à propos de toutes ces années où ils étaient restés enfermés dans leur rancœur respective.

Cependant, il semblait que l'homme sans cœur, comme aimait à l'appeler sa petite sœur, ait finalement accepter l'idée qu'il avait le droit d'utiliser celui qu'il avait. Il paraissait avoir tirer leçon de leur fils en quelque sorte et elle ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

Elle se réjouit également quand ils dépassèrent la table des Archibald sans même s'y arrêter.

Malheureusement pour elle, Anne ne laissa pas passer l'opportunité qui passait à sa portée.

- Évelyne ! Bart ! Quelle surprise et quelle joie de vous voir ici ce soir, s'exclama la femme du Capitaine sans leur laisser la possibilité de faire semblant qu'ils ne les avaient pas vus.

- Anne, Howard, les salua poliment la brune, plaquant à son tour un faux sourire sur ses lèvres.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main même s'ils s'étaient vus quelques heures plutôt dans les locaux de Bass Industrie.

- Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? proposa la commère d'une manière un peu trop enjouée.

- J'ai bien peur de devoir décliner, asséna Bart sans prendre la peine de s'excuser.

Il était le Big Boss et Howard était un de ses employés, il n'avait pas besoin de s'entourer de toutes les salamalecs qui ont cours dans une relation avec un associé potentiel.

- Nous venons célébrer l'anniversaire d'Ève et nous sommes attendus.

Il était plus qu'évident qu'il n'avait aucune intention de les invités à partager cet événement, aussi ne s'attarda-t-il pas plus que nécessaire devant la table du couple.

Il fit un petit mouvement de la tête pour signifier que la conversation était terminée et passa son chemin, entraînant la brune avec lui sans aucune considération pour le regard outré d'Anne, dû à son manque de civilité mondaine évidente.

Un serveur se précipita à leur rencontre. Il les accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux (aussi grand qu'il espérait son pourboire) et les précéda jusqu'à un salon privé.

Quand Ève pénétra dans l'espace intime, son cœur rata un battement de surprise. Une vraie bonne surprise celle-là. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et cligna des paupières pour les refouler.

Son fils était attablé avec sa charmante épouse et se leva à leur arrivée.

- Bon anniversaire, lui souhaita le jeune homme en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle savoura cette étreinte aussi longtemps que possible, la prolongeant tant qu'elle le pouvait sans que cela ne devienne gênant pour qui que ce soit.

- Merci, dit-elle quand il se dégagea lentement.

Sa seule présence était le plus beau des cadeaux dont elle puisse rêver.

- Bon anniversaire, répéta sa belle-fille.

Son ventre commençait à se voir véritablement et au lieu de le camoufler, elle arborait fièrement ses rondeurs, qui lui allaient à ravir, soit dit en passant.

Ève n'ignorait pas que sa bru n'était sans doute pas totalement étrangère à cette rencontre organisée à son insu. Elle fut étonnée de constater le regard de complicité qui s'établit entre son amant et la brunette.

_Depuis quand Bart Bass et Blair Waldorf étaient-ils dans la même équipe ?_

Elle prit place à la table dressée à la perfection et nota cinq couverts tandis que le serveur apportait des coupes de champagne et un verre de cidre de pomme sans alcool pour la futur maman.

- Bon anniversaire Evy, déclara soudain la voix chargé de l'accent de leur pays natal de sa cadette.

- Dia ! s'étonna son aînée.

C'était déjà une prouesse d'avoir obtenu que son fils soit là, mais qu'en plus Bart accepte de partager un repas avec Diana et inversement tenait du miracle.

- Désolée d'être en retard, s'excusa cette dernière. Quelques détails à régler avec mon nouvel employeur avant ma prise de fonction le mois prochain.

La couguar s'assied entre Blair et Ève avec un sourire éblouissant malgré le regard froid du magna de l'immobilier à son encontre.

_Pourquoi s'était-il laissé convaincre d'inviter la sœur de la femme qu'il aimait ? _

_Parce qu'il l'aimait justement et qu'il devenait certainement bien trop faible depuis qu'il avait décidé de laisser entrevoir ses sentiments pour elle et de leur permettre de s'exprimer._

Il se rasséréna néanmoins en pensant au fait que l'Anglaise aux yeux clairs quitterait l'État dans moins de deux semaines et qu'il n'était pas totalement étranger à cette proposition d'embauche. Le plus difficile avait été de convaincre William Vanderbilt de la laisser partir.

Cependant un investissement astucieux de sa part dans les médias avait résolu le problème. Il était toujours utile d'avoir des billes dans ce genre d'affaire, se justifia-t-il.

Le sourire de la brune qui atteignait ses yeux, si identiques à ceux de leur fils, lui fit oublié tout le reste.

Ce devait être contagieux car ses lèvres s'étirèrent vers le haut sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher lorsqu'il réalisa qu'ils formaient une famille. Pas une comme celle dans laquelle il avait grandi, avec la peur au ventre d'anticiper comment se terminerait chaque repas à chaque fois qu'il s'installait sur sa chaise devant l'unique table en formica d'un appartement minuscule.

Non, une famille ou régnait la paix et la compréhension, où se développait et se créait des liens bien plus forts que tout le pouvoir que l'argent ne lui avait jamais apporté. Une famille non sans faille, ni défaut, mais une famille, somme toute, comme celle qu'il voyait sur l'écran de télé quand il ramassait les canettes vides que son père avaient abandonnées près du sofa. Celles qui lui semblaient irréelles et inaccessibles.

Ce soir, cette famille, **sa** famille était réunie autour de la table d'un des meilleurs restaurants du quartier le plus chic et le plus riche de New York.

_Son père se trompait. Les femmes n'étaient pas la pire chose qui puisse arriver à un homme, elles étaient ce qui faisaient ressortir le meilleur en eux. _

_Mais pour le comprendre encore fallait-il trouver celle qui saurait lire dans votre cœur._

Il posa ses yeux acier sur son fils, leur fils. Il l'observa se pencher vers sa jeune et jolie épouse qui portait son petit-fils dans ses entrailles et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. La brunette rougit légèrement et lui administra une petite tape sur le bras avant qu'il ne pose sa main sur son ventre rebondi.

Chuck lui avait appris bien plus que son propre père ne l'avait jamais fait. Il lui avait montrer le chemin vers la sérénité et le bonheur.

Ce dernier releva la tête et rencontra son regard.

Bart leva son verre dans sa direction et il répondit par un geste identique.

- A Ève, déclara Bass Senior.

- A Ève, reprirent d'une même voix tous les convives.

Cette dernière posa affectueusement sa main sur la sienne tandis qu'elle absorbait une lampée de Don Pérignon, ravie de cette soirée finalement.


	27. Chapter 26

Thanks Moozanna & x-Beautiful Blass-x

* * *

**Para 26**

**Samedi 19 janvier 2013 : 12h26**

Chuck vira et appliqua une bonne poussée contre le mur pour se propulser plus loin. Encore une dernière longueur avant de quitter l'eau pour rejoindre sa femme et son fils.

Les carrelages du fond du bassin passaient devant ses yeux tandis que ses jambes battaient et que ses bras tiraient l'eau vers le bas de son corps, l'un après l'autre. Il tourna la tête pour prendre une respiration, un mouvement sur trois.

Il n'avait jamais été du genre sportif. Pourtant, venir ici tous les samedis matins lui permettaient de garde le cap. Dans les flots, dessinant mécaniquement les mouvements adéquats pendant que son esprit mettait au clair toutes les choses qu'il avait emmagasinées pendant la semaine.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il se prendrait de passion pour la natation, mais l'avantage, c'est que ce n'était pas une activité collective. Il n'avait pas à faire confiance à ses coéquipiers, ni à localiser qui était le mieux placé. Il n'avait pas à réfléchir à une tactique particulière pour gagner.

Car lorsqu'il jouait, c'était pour en sortir victorieux. _Sinon à quoi bon ?_

Ici, il n'y avait pas de compétition. Il n'avait pas à être meilleur que qui se soit. Il nageait pour lui-même tout simplement. Pour ressentir la résistance de l'élément naturel contre ses muscles qui se tendaient et se détendaient et la sensation de son corps qui glissait dans les flots.

Son esprit pouvait s'évader ou se perdre en conjectures et en suppositions. Il était libre de laisser libre cours à ses pensées, à ses peurs et à ses angoisses, qu'il évacuait d'un simple geste, comme il rejetait l'eau dans son sillage, les laissant derrière lui tandis qu'il progressait vers l'autre bord du bassin.

Il pouvait aussi nourrir les espoirs les plus fous. Les espoirs de voir son bonheur se réaliser sans que rien ne vienne contrecarrer ses projets, comme il approchait du but qu'il s'était fixé, cheminant le long de la ligne d'eau qui le guidait jusqu'au prochain mur, jusqu'à la prochaine longueur, toujours plus loin. Il n'y avait pas de fin, chaque virage était négocié comme un obstacle qu'il surmontait allègrement.

Il vit la démarcation sombre dans le fond de la piscine qui lui indiquait qu'il n'avait plus que trois moulins à faire avant d'être arriver au bout. Il aspira de l'air une dernière fois et ralentit ses mouvements de bras pour ne pas se briser le poignet sur le rebord.

Sa paume s'agrippa au muret puis il reprit pied dans la petite profondeur. Il se débarrassa de ses lunettes et leva la tête pour sortir de l'eau. Il rencontra le regard de sa femme, qui l'observait à un mètre de là, une sourire sur son joli minois.

Elle était toujours la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vue. Son ventre s'était encore arrondi. Il la trouvait sexy en diable, même si, elle, ne cessait de pester contre les kilos qu'elle avait pris et les vergetures qui menaçaient de marquer sa peau à jamais.

Ça lui était totalement égal. Au contraire, lui, prenait ça comme une preuve supplémentaire de la présence de leur fils qui grandissait en elle. Avec l'avancement de la grossesse, les cours d'haptonomie étaient devenus de plus en plus concrets. Le bébé réagissait dés que Blair ou lui posait leur main sur l'abdomen gonflé de vie de la futur maman.

Il prit appui sur ses biceps et s'extrait du bassin pour rejoindre la femme de sa vie.

Dés qu'il fut à sa portée, elle passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux mouillés et noua l'autre à ses phalanges.

- Le spectacle te plaît ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire ravageur.

- Il est parfait, répondit-elle en écrasant langoureusement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et lui rendit son baiser, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un coup contre ses abdominaux. Il relâcha son étreinte et reprit sa respiration, apposant sa paume là où il avait sentit se manifester le bébé.

- Je pense que ton fils est aussi égocentrique que toi, s'exclama-t-elle. Il veut toujours qu'on ne s'occupe que de lui.

- C'est un Bass ! déclara-t-il avec suffisance.

Elle roula des yeux au ciel et l'embrassa encore avant de tourner sur ses talons pour rejoindre le vestiaire. Pas le temps de batifoler aujourd'hui. Elle avait préparer quelque chose de spécial pour son anniversaire.

Heureusement, elle avait pu compter sur le concours de leurs amis et familles. Même Bart s'était chargé de l'accaparer plus qu'à l'ordinaire pendant toute la semaine pour leur permettre d'organiser la surprise.

Elle n'aurait pas pu s'en sortir autrement étant donné qu'il ne la lâchait pour dire pas d'une semelle. Étrangement, plus ses craintes à propos de sa grossesse s'estompaient, plus celles de Chuck semblaient s'aviver. Elle avait été réellement soulagée quand la période fatidique à laquelle elle avait perdu leur premier enfant avait été dépassée.

Les séance avec le Docteur Sherman portaient leurs fruits et elle parvenait à rationaliser et à se projeter véritablement dans l'avenir avec leur fils à présent. D'ailleurs, elle espérait bien que son cadeau aiderait Chuck à voir qu'elle avait réussi à dépasser l'événement tragique pour se tourner entièrement vers leur futur bonheur.

Elle quitta la cabine et se maquilla rapidement avant de rejoindre son époux qui l'attendait dans l'entrée. Ils disposaient de moins d'une heure pour se rendre au _Per Se _où leurs familles devaient les rejoindre exceptés son père et Roman qui étaient déjà repartis pour Lyon.

Chuck et Blair étaient allé passer les fêtes de fin d'années en France, après que le jeune homme se soit assuré de la distance entre le vignoble et l'hôpital le plus proche et que le gynécologue ait donné son feu vert ainsi que le psychiatre.

Ils avaient passé un peu moins d'une dizaine de jours loin de la vie trépidante de Manhattan et même si elle regrettait un peu l'agitation de New York à cette période, elle avait apprécié d'être traitée comme un coq en pâte par son père, qui était une vrai mère poule, et Roman. Et puis, elle ne pourrait pas patiner au Rock Feller Center cette année donc, elle n'avait pas perdu grand chose.

Au contraire, elle avait profité d'une seconde lune de miel. Enfin presque, parce que la présence de son père ne favorisait pas vraiment de rester enlacer dans les draps avec Chuck toute la journée, même si elle était mariée et enceinte.

Les futurs parents avaient donc accentués le côté romantique en faisant des balades dans les vignes enneigées et en visitant les marchés de Noël avec Eléanor et Cyrus qui les avaient accompagnés.

Elle avait pensé que son époux s'en plaindrait plus que ça d'ailleurs, mais il avait eu l'air de plutôt bien s'en accommoder. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait également fait aucun commentaire désobligeant sur la fin de sa période de libido débridée.

D'un autre côté, la pratique devenait de plus en plus « compliquée » avec son ventre qui commençait à prendre toute la place et son corps malmené par la grossesse.

_Pas étonnant qu'il ne se plaigne pas ! _

Blair le repéra, appuyé contre la limo, qui l'attendait devant le club de sport. Elle sourit, elle était incapable de comptabiliser le nombre de fois où elle l'avait retrouvé dans ce contexte ou la suivant dans le véhicule roulant au pas. Elle s'était même fait un jour la remarque qu'il semblait avoir la faculté de toujours connaître l'endroit ou elle était, avant de se rappeler que la signalisation gps de son téléphone était activée !

Il ouvrit la portière quand elle arriva presque à sa hauteur et se glissa sur le siège après elle. Elle se rapprocha de lui et ajusta son nœud de cravate avant de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux encore un peu humide.

- J'ai réservé au _Per Se_, l'informa-t-elle.

- Blair, la mit-il en garde, flairant la piège.

- Tu ne pensais pas vraiment que j'allais prendre au sérieux le fait que tu m'interdises d'organiser quoi que ce soit pour ton anniversaire ?

- J'étais tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, tu n'avais pas à t'encombrer avec de pareilles idioties.

- Ce ne sont pas des idioties ! Célébrer le jour de ta naissance est une chose importante. Moi j'adore fêter mon anniversaire et tu avais orchestré une soirée magique et une après-soirée encore plus féerique, ajouta-t-elle avec une lueur de malice qui pétillait dans ses prunelles.

- Justement, toi tu aimes ça, mais moi ...

- Tu aimeras aussi après aujourd'hui. Et puis ça nous fait plaisir au bébé et à moi, tenta-t-elle en visant le point sensible.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder le paysage urbain qui défilait par la fenêtre.

- Chuck, soupira-t-elle. Je sais que tu ne l'as jamais fêté, mais c'est parce que tu pensais que ta mère était morte ce jour-là.

Il avala sa salive et essaya de penser à autre chose. Il ne voulait surtout pas parler de ça.

- Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas, continua Blair. Cette année, Ève sera là pour le fêter avec nous et puis nous avons une nouvelle vie à présent et ton anniversaire fait partie des dates importantes, que tu le veuilles ou non. Qu'est-ce que tu répondras à notre fils quand il demandera pourquoi on célèbre le jour de naissance de tout le monde sauf le tien ?

_Elle marquait un point._

- Donc, si je comprends bien, tu m'as organisé un repas surprise, bougonna-t-il sachant qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'y échapper.

- Exactement, sourit-elle. Et tu verras, je suis certaine que tu apprécieras. Tu as toujours aimé être le roi de la fête, non ?

_Elle marquait deux points._

* * *

**Dimanche 20 janvier 2013 : 5h21**

Blair s'étira dans son sommeil et se rendit compte que Chuck n'était pas auprès d'elle dans les draps. Elle s'assied sur le matelas et alluma la lampe de chevet. Elle frissonna et attrapa sa robe de chambre, qu'elle passa rapidement avant de s'aventurer sur le palier.

Elle poussa la porte de la pièce attenante à la leur et le trouva là, installé dans le rocking-chair, perdu dans ses pensées.

Elle se doutait qu'il y viendrait.

- Est-ce que ça va ? questionna-t-elle en s'approchant lentement.

Il acquiesça et l'attira sur ses genoux.

Elle se laissa faire et se cala du mieux qu'elle le pouvait dans le fauteuil.

- Tu aimes ? redemanda-t-elle encore une fois, posant sa chevelure dans le creux de son épaule.

Elle avait fini par faire décorer la chambre de leur fils. Avec l'aide d'Évelyne, elle s'était arrangé pour que les peintres fassent le travail en huit heures et que les fournitures soient livrées dans la même journée. Laissant à Dorota le soin de tout superviser pendant qu'elle retenait Chuck le plus longtemps possible au restaurant à l'occasion de la célébration de son anniversaire avec leur famille.

Elles avaient choisi un thème savane, avec des baobabs et des girafes. Les meubles en bois foncé tranchaient sur les murs clairs.

Une simple frise vert pomme à mi-hauteur, raccordée avec un tapis dans les mêmes tons sur le parquet ciré, donnait un air gai et léger à la pièce tout en restant simple et assez sobre. Le linge de lit avait bien entendu été coordonné au reste, attendant la venue de bébé.

- Ève et toi avez vraiment fait un bon travail, reconnu-t-il.

Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur que sa mère biologique ait aidé Blair à choisir le mobilier et à décorer la nursery. Elle avait un réel talent dans sa profession. Et la réunion familiale de la veille leur avait permis de resserrer encore leur lien.

Elle lui avait même offert quelque chose de sa part et de celle de Bart. Une gourmette en or avec sa date de naissance gravée au dos. C'était stupide mais ça l'avait presque ému aux larmes. Il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à contenir son émotion.

Lily avait été sa complice en le serrant dans ses bras pendant un long moment avant de lui remettre son propre présent, des boutons de manchette en argent agrémentés d'améthystes.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça prenne tant d'importance pour lui. Son arrivée dans le monde n'avait jamais été synonyme de joie pour qui que ce soit, y compris lui-même. Mais de voir ses parents et sa famille réunis pour cette occasion avait déclencher quelque chose en lui. Une émotion intense qu'il n'avait jamais connue jusque là.

Blair ne s'était pas trompée en lui organisant cette surprise. Il avait apprécié et même plus. C'était vraiment quelque chose d'agréable que d'avoir la sensation que chacun autour de la table se réjouissait de sa naissance et de sa présence parmi eux.

Elle se mut un peu pour pouvoir lire dans ses yeux sombres. Elle n'avait pas pensé en orchestrant cette petite réunion de famille que ce serait si sensitif pour lui. Elle savait, bien entendu, que c'était un point très sensible et que son anniversaire était quelque chose de quasiment tabou.

De toutes les années pendant lesquelles ils avaient grandi ensemble, il n'en n'avait jamais soufflé mot. Pas même quand les autres enfants avaient droit à des fêtes indécentes pour leur âge, parmi elle-même.

A chaque fois que quelqu'un lui posait la question, il répondait invariablement la même chose. «_C'est une journée spéciale pour mon père et moi_ » Il ne mentait pas vraiment, c'était juste qu'aucun autre enfant ne pouvait imaginer que cette « journée spéciale » se passait dans l'isolement le plus total, sans gâteau, ni bougie à souffler, sans papier cadeau multicolore à arracher, sans prunelles qui pétillaient d'excitation et de plaisir en découvrant les présents enrubannés.

Il n'y avait pas de surprise non plus, juste quelques milliers de dollars de plus sur son fond de placement et des actions supplémentaires achetées à son nom dans les compagnies les plus cotées de Wall Street.

Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux puis caressa sa tempe, avant de poser son front contre le sien.

- Je suis désolée si ça a ramené de mauvais souvenirs à la surface. Je voulais juste ...

- Je sais, la coupa-t-il. Je te remercie d'avoir fait ça pour moi. Personne ne l'avait jamais fait et je me suis bien amusé, vraiment ... c'est juste ...

- Je sais, l'interrompit-elle à son tour. Mais les choses sont différentes maintenant. Tu as une famille. Une famille qui tient à toi et qui est heureuse que tu sois là. Une famille qui veut prendre soin de toi, autant que tu prends soin d'elle.

Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

- Je sais, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'y faire. Pour être certain que tout est bien réel et que ça ne va pas s'effriter entre mes doigts ou bien ... disparaître dans le néant quand je vais me réveiller, sourit-il faiblement.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts pour cacher son mal-être, son sourire était de guingois et elle savait que même s'il y travaillait, ses blessures d'enfant le hanteraient encore longtemps, bien longtemps, après qu'il n'ait vraiment commencer à cicatriser.

Elle joua avec ses phalanges et s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas ôté la chevalière qu'elle lui avait offerte. Le bijou en or portait ses initiales et deux petit rubis y étaient incrustés, un pour chacun de leur fils. Un mot, huit lettres, étaient gravées dans l'anneau intérieur. « Toujours »

- Elle est superbe, déclara-t-il en désignant le bijoux qu'il avait glissé à son auriculaire à la seconde où il était sorti de leur lit.

Il avait l'impression de porter le cœur de ses enfants et celui de Blair avec lui. Sa famille. C'était symbolique, bien entendu, mais en ce moment il avait véritablement besoin de chaque petit signe qu'il pourrait trouver pour s'y raccrocher de toutes ses forces.

Il avait beau se répéter que sa mère n'était pas morte en couche et que tout ça n'était que mensonge. Qu'il ne l'avait jamais tuée et qu'elle était bien vivante. Ça lui rongeait le cœur de l'intérieur. Il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre ce qui lui était le plus cher encore une fois.

L'obstétricien avait pourtant été très rassurant à la dernière visite, devant un papa alarmé.

La future maman s'était plainte de maux de tête assez violents par moments et sa tension artérielle était un peu haute, aussi le spécialiste avait-il jugé plus prudent de lui ordonner la prise d'aspirine en complément à ses vitamines pré-natale journalières.

Cependant, le bébé accusait une courbe de croissance dans les normes, ce qui mettait hors de cause une toxémie gravidique et il avait donc minimisé les risques devant les parents inquiets.

Il avait également recommandé qu'elle dorme plutôt sur le côté gauche et qu'elle se procure un oreiller spécialement conçu pour le bien-être des femmes enceintes, qui les aidait à trouver une position idéale pour réussir à dormir et à se reposer pleinement, ce qui avait été fait dés leur sortie du cabinet du Docteur Bergman.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses craintes amplifiaient alors que celles de Blair diminuaient. La journée, il était capable de rationaliser et de se raisonner, mais la nuit, ses angoisses reprenaient le dessus et se transformaient en ses pires cauchemars.

Il noua leurs doigts et se laissa attirer par elle, il resserra son bras, passé autour de la femme de sa vie, sa famille, et posa prudemment sa tête contre son sein gauche, déjà gonflé et pratiquement prêt à nourrir leur fils, écoutant les battements de son cœur.


	28. Chapter 27

Merci miss-acacia84 & Moozanna.

* * *

**Para 27**

**Vendredi 22 mars 2013 : 22h47**

Blair poussa la porte des toilettes pour femme.

L'endroit était vide : O_uf!_

Elle s'appuya au lavabo le plus proche et laissa échapper un soupire.

Chuck lui avait proposé de rester à la maison pour se reposer pendant qu'il s'acquittait de sa tâche d'hôte pour le bal du printemps, organisé par la mairie, comme chaque année. Elle avait catégoriquement refusé, arguant qu'elle se devait d'être au côté de son époux pour une des réceptions les plus en vue de l'année dans l'UES.

La soirée était somptueuse - comme toujours quand son mari était de la partie - et Michaël Bloomberg, absolument ravi. Ce qui, évidement, ne pouvait qu'être bon pour les affaires.

La naissance de leur fils était prévue pour dans un peu plus d'une semaine, deux tout au plus, et il lui devenait de plus en plus pénible de se déplacer - ou même de se mouvoir, tout simplement. Elle avait hâte qu'il pointe le bout de son nez afin de mette fin à son calvaire.

Elle passa ses mains sous l'eau froide et se massa les tempes. Elle avait parfois des maux de têtes affreux et il arrivait que sa tension artérielle atteigne des sommets.

L'obstétricien lui avait recommandé de dormir allongée sur le côté gauche et avait ajouté la prise d'aspirine à ses vitamines pré-natales quotidiennes pour éviter que cela ne se transforme en toxémie gravidique.

Étant donné que le bébé se développait normalement, elle n'en n'était pas encore à ce stade et tout danger semblait écarté. Mais toutes les précautions préventives d'usages avaient été prises. Cela avait également contribuer à diminuer ses céphalées. Mais pas ce soir, visiblement !

Ses pieds la faisaient, eux aussi, extrêmement souffrir, même si elle avait choisi des ballerines signées YSL. Elle ne portait plus de talon du tout depuis des semaines. Ses orteils et ses chevilles enflés protestant à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de faire entrer ses petons dans des sandales ou autres escarpins.

Elle avait l'impression d'être une des horribles sœurs de Cendrillon lorsque l'envoyé du prince charmant parcourrait le royaume pour faire essayer la pantoufle de vair.

Son prince à elle avait le secret des massages thaï, mais il fallait plus que ça pour la soulager à présent. Ça aurait plutôt tenu du miracle, en fait. Sans parler de son dos, ni de son ventre qui donnait l'impression qu'elle avait avalé plusieurs ballons de foot.

Elle approchait bel et bien des douze kilos « normaux » qu'était censé avoir pris en moyenne une femme en fin de grossesse. Elle n'osait même plus monter sur la balance depuis déjà trois semaines. Heureusement qu'elle pouvait tirer avantage de la collection pour future maman de sa mère, qui était absolument divine.

Après avoir repris son souffle (elle se sentait oppressée et avait de temps en temps du mal à respirer librement) elle se dirigea vers le petit coin pour soulager sa vessie, comprimée par le poids du bébé.

Elle s'assied sur le bol en porcelaine et fut tentée de se déchausser mais, elle n'ignorait pas que si elle ôtait ses ballerines, il lui serait impossible de les remettre à ses pieds. Elle choisit donc sagement d'endurer le supplice en priant pour que la soirée ne s'éternise pas.

Une porte claqua à l'extérieure et elle entendit deux jeunes femmes entrer dans les commodités à leur tour.

- Tu plaisantes, on dirait une baleine échouée sur la plage ! se moquait la voix de l'une.

La jeune femme se tourna vers le miroir pour vérifier son maquillage et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux châtain dans la pince qui retenait ses boucles.

- Chrys, la prévint la voix de l'autre, qui sortait son bâton de rouge pour réappliquer une couche sur ses lèvres vermeille.

- Je suis désolée, mais les femmes enceintes devaient être bannies des soirées mondaines comme celle-ci.

La seconde jeune femme balaya sa frange blonde pour qu'elle retombe sur son front à la perfection.

- Son mari est le propriétaire des lieux, fit-elle remarquer.

- Et alors ? Sérieusement ! Qui peut croire que Chuck Bass se satisfasse de ça ? Lorsque je l'ai connu, il était bien plus sélectif.

- Tu as couché avec lui, une fois. La belle affaire ! C'est le cas de plus de la moitié des femmes dans cette salle, je te signale. C'est pas comme si tu le connaissais.

- Plus de la moitié, mais pas toi ! la rabroua méchamment la première . Et nous avons couché ensemble plus d'une fois.

- Dans la même nuit, tu ne peux donc pas compter ça comme si c'était quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Je te parie qu'il ne s'en souvient même pas.

- Et bien, il s'en souviendra après ce soir, j'espère.

- Chrys, sa femme attend leur premier enfant !

- Et ? Justement, il ne doit pas s'amuser tous les jours, le pauvre. Une petite distraction ne sera certainement pas de refus.

- Je voulais dire qu'ils allaient former une famille, expliqua la blonde.

- Tu penses vraiment que le tombeur impénitent le plus sexy de Manhattan est un homme fidèle ? Je t'en prie, ne fais pas l'oie blanche. Tu sais parfaitement comment ça se passe dans notre monde. Combien de maîtresses a eu ton père ? En ce qui concerne le mien, je n'ai même pas assez de mes dix doigts pour les compter.

Son amie hocha la tête sans rien trouver à répondre. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionnait dans l'UES, effectivement. Tout le monde savait, mais personne ne parlait. Sauvegarder les apparences était primordial.

Elle suivit la brune pour retourner dans la salle de bal.

Blair resta prostrée contre la porte, incapable de bouger.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Chrys Bennet et Sarah Steinbeck - car elle avait parfaitement reconnu leurs voix - étaient deux harpies qui allaient à _Constance_ avec elle et Serena. Leurs parents et grands-parents étaient des membres influents de la communauté de l'UES mais elles n'avaient jamais vraiment fréquentées les mêmes cercles d'amis car elles ne s'appréciaient pas le moins du monde. Et ce n'était manifestement pas prêt de changer.

La colère gronda à l'intérieur de B et ses doigts se serrèrent autour de la clenche.

Cependant, en baissant les yeux elle vit son ventre proéminent et elle se rappela la dernière fois qu'elle avait agi sans réfléchir, sur le bord du bassin. Elle ne laisserait rien mettre en péril la venue de son bébé et elle ne laisserait pas le ressentiment prendre le dessus cette fois.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se planta devant le miroir pour se laver les mains et rafraîchir son maquillage à son tour.

_Ces pauvres filles racontaient n'importe quoi. Chuck ne lui ferait jamais ça. Ni à elle, ni à leur enfant. Il n'était pas comme Nate. Il était différent de tous les autres. Il était un des seuls hommes en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance, avec son père et Cyrus ..._

_Qui avaient eux-aussi tous deux trompé leur femme respective en leur temps._

Son cœur se fendilla.

Elle releva la tête pour s'observer. Elle était hideuse, même avec la robe que sa mère avait dessinée expressément pour elle. « _Une baleine échouée sur la plage » _Son corps était totalement déformé et ne s'en remettrait certainement jamais.

Les vergetures qui s'étaient installées sur sa peau distendue par la prise de poids, malgré les crèmes hors de prix qu'elle y avait appliquées et les chiffres indiqués par la balance passèrent devant ses yeux, qui s'emplirent soudain de larmes.

Elle les chassa d'un revers de main et l'éclat des diamants de ses pendants d'oreilles se refléta dans la surface polie en face d'elle.

Elle se rappela leur dernière Saint Valentin.

_La soirée avait été horrible, elle était totalement exténuée et se sentait énorme. Elle avait constaté, le matin même, qu'elle avait encore pris un kilo supplémentaire, ce qui faisait dix au total. _

_Le Docteur Bergman lui avait expliqué que la moyenne était souvent de douze kilos pour une grossesse, mais elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. Son corps était déjà difforme à ce stade. Elle était rentrée d'une humeur massacrante, après avoir eu une journée des plus harassantes et elle savait que celle du lendemain ne serait pas meilleure. _

_Les échantillons qu'elle avait commandés n'étaient pas ceux qui avaient été livrés et elle avait dû faire stopper la production en atelier, renvoyant les couturières chez elles pour leur plus grand bonheur, mais pas pour le sien. _

_Elle avait passé deux heures au téléphone à hurler sur un employé incompétent, avant qu'il ne lui envoie par fax, la preuve, noir sur blanc, qu'il avait bien exécuté ce qui lui avait été ordonné. Elle devrait remédier à la situation en contactant directement la société qui s'occupait de la gérance des commandes. Au moins, elle pourrait à nouveau se défouler sur le pauvre type qu'elle aurait au bout du fil quand elle contacterait le fournisseur._

_Quand Chuck lui avait proposé de l'emmener dîner dehors. Elle avait refusé tout net et s'était enfermée dans la salle d'eau, prétextant qu'elle voulait prendre un bain, **seule.** _

_Elle s'était apitoyée sur sa taille, qui n'avait plus rien d'une guêpe mais tenait plutôt d'un hippopotame, sur ses jambes zébrées de bleu par ses veines qui, elle en était certaine, allaient se transformer en varices immondes et éclater. (Elle ne pourrait plus jamais porter de robe au dessus du genou de toute sa vie !) sur ses seins, devenus aussi gros que des melons (ce qui bien entendu plaisait énormément à Chuck !) sur son visage qui n'avait plus d'éclat, son teint était blafard et enfin, sur ses cheveux ternes, complètement raplapla quelque que soit la façon dont elle les coiffait._

_Elle était ressortie de la pièce deux heures plus tard, les yeux rougis d'avoir pleurer de désespoir (La douche qu'elle avait rapidement prise avait un peu atténué leur boursouflure) et avait revêtu un des hauts de pyjama de Chuck, (le bas était devenu presque trop étroit pour elle et l'élastique laissait une marque sur son abdomen protubérant) et avait trouvé refuge sous les couvertures. _

_Quand Chuck s'était glissé dans les draps à ses côtés un peu plus tard, elle avait protesté, grommelant qu'il l'empêchait de dormir et de se reposer. Elle avait agripper le traversin qu'elle s'était procuré précédemment et s'était retranchée derrière l'énorme coussin destiné à aider les femmes enceintes à trouver une meilleure position pour passer la nuit._

_Finalement, en ayant certainement plus qu'assez de l'entendre se plaindre et gémir, il l'avait tendrement embrassée sur le front, puis avait quitter le lit, prétextant qu'il avait oublié qu'il avait du travail à terminer._

_Elle avait ensuite passé une bonne heure à se lamenter toute seule sur son sort et sur le fait que les hommes n'avaient pas à supporter les aléas d'une grossesse alors que les femmes en étaient les uniques martyres, avant de finalement s'endormir, en rogne contre lui parce qu'il l'avait abandonnée seule dans ce lit, où elle était incapable de trouver le sommeil sans sa présence à ses côtés. _

_En se levant au petit matin, sa vessie ne supportant plus la pression du bébé, elle l'avait trouvé endormi sur le canapé dans son bureau. Quelques remords l'avaient assaillis pour avoir été injuste avec lui, la veille, mais elle s'était bien garder de lui en faire part lorsqu'il était descendu la rejoindre à la table du petit déjeuner. _

_Il avait suggéré qu'il pourrait occuper la chambre d'ami jusqu'à la fin de la grossesse si elle le désirait et elle lui avait répondu que s'il souhaitait demander le divorce, il ferait mieux de passer par un avocat. Il avait soupiré, puis avait quitté la maison sans prendre le temps d'avaler quoi que ce soit. _

_Elle s'était retrouvée en larmes devant les croissants frais qui avait été livrés le matin, comme tous les autres matins depuis que Chuck avait passé commande en rentrant de chez son père après la nouvelle année, décrétant que si elle avait envie de viennoiseries françaises quotidiennement au petit-déjeuner, elle aurait des viennoiseries françaises au petit-déjeuner tous les matins._

_Lorsque Serena était passée la voir à l'heure du déjeuner chez Waldorf Design, (non, non, ce n'était pas Chuck qui l'envoyait) Blair lui avait rapporté son comportement de la veille et elle s'était sentie encore plus horrible quand elle avait appris de la bouche de sa meilleure amie que son mari avait réservé un salon privé à « La Grenouille » pour la soirée et avait tout annulé au dernier moment._

_Le restaurant gastronomique était connu et renommé pour sa cuisine succulente, mais également l'agencement des décorations florales qui en faisait un des temples des lieux les plus prisés de la haute société New-Yorkaise. Leurs salons privés étaient parmi les plus sélects et les plus luxueux de tout Manhattan._

_En rentrant chez eux, en fin d'après-midi, après s'être promise de se faire pardonner, elle avait trouvé un écrin contenant une paire de boucle d'oreille en or et diamant posée sur son oreiller. Dorota lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait vu le déposer là, le matin, juste avant qu'il ne quitte la maison, quand elle était passé pour faire la chambre. Une petite note manuscrite était coincée dessous, le papier était monogrammé C.B. « __A la plus magnifique de toutes les femmes. Ton mari qui t'aime comme un fou.__»_

_Elle avait fait le tour de la maison, les larmes aux yeux, mais il n'était pas là. Elle avait appelé son bureau à BI, après avoir été directement renvoyée sur sa messagerie vocale, mais Marge lui avait expliqué qu'il était en réunion et que celle-ci se prolongerait certainement très tardivement. _

_Elle s'était endormie peu avant minuit sans avoir pu s'excuser, accrochée à son oreiller de grossesse pour combler le manque de lui et l'avait à nouveau retrouvé le lendemain matin assoupi sur le canapé dans son bureau. _

* * *

**Samedi 16 février 2013 : 6h02**

- Chuck, appela-t-elle en caressant doucement sa tempe.

Il remua et ouvrit un œil avant de comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas dans son lit, serrant sa femme dans ses bras.

Les souvenirs des deux derniers jours lui revinrent en mémoire.

Il se redressa et s'assit dans le canapé en se frottant les yeux. Elle prit place à coté de lui et posa une main sur un de ses genoux.

- Je te demande pardon, murmura-t-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

Il l'attira à lui et la cajola quelques minutes, la retenant dans son embrase. Il avait tant manqué d'elle durant ces dernières quarante huit heures.

- Je n'ai aucune excuse, entama-t-elle.

- Tu es enceinte de mon fils, la coupa-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme si ça suffisait à tout expliquer et à tout excuser.

* * *

**Vendredi 22 mars 2013 : 23h14**

Blair ravala un sanglot. Ils avaient fait l'amour seulement six fois, en tout et pour tout, depuis ce jour là. Six fois en plus d'un mois et pas une seule depuis au moins deux semaines.

_Pas étonnant. Elle se comportait en véritable sorcière avec lui, sans compter qu'elle n'était plus attractive du tout. Chuck aimait les femmes sexy et bien faites, pas les bibendums Chamallow._

Pas plus tard que ce soir, elle l'avait houspillé parce qu'elle ne supportait pas l'odeur de son nouveau parfum. Il en avait déjà changé trois fois et elle lui avait dit qu'il était parfait la semaine précédente, mais son estomac avait visiblement changé d'avis entre temps.

- Blair ? appela la voix de sa meilleure amie en passant la porte.

Serena s'avança dans l'espace réservé aux femmes et posa une main sur le bras de la brune.

Elle n'était manifestement pas au meilleur de sa forme.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit-elle, inquiète.

- Non, je suis monstrueuse, dans tous les sens du terme, répondit B pratiquement en larmes à nouveau.

_Ah ! Les hormones._

S espérait bien ne pas être aussi soupe au lait lorsque viendrait son tour d'enfanter. Blair passait du rire aux larmes en à peine quelques minutes.

- Tu es enceinte, Blair, lui rappela la blonde.

- Enceinte et monstrueuse, reprit son amie, entêtée.

Chuck avait eu raison de l'envoyer, B avait définitivement besoin de quelqu'un, seulement elle craignait d'être impuissante à gérer ce genre de crise. Seul son frère était capable de faire entendre raison à son épouse.

- Écoute, pourquoi on ne sortirait pas d'ici ? Je suis certaine que Chuck ...

- C'est lui qui t'envoie ? questionna sa meilleure amie.

- Non, mentit la blonde.

La dernière fois, Blair avait vociféré qu'il était pire que Bart et qu'il ne cessait de la faire surveiller comme si elle était en liberté conditionnelle.

_Il devait certainement avoir mieux à faire que de se préoccuper de sa femme, aussi grosse qu'une vache, quand il avait à sa portée des filles qui pouvaient rivaliser avec n'importe quel top model_, songea la brune avec amertume.

- Blair, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je suis certaine que tu te sentiras mieux après une petite conversation avec lui.

La brune acquiesça. Elle était injuste. Il n'avait rien fait de condamnable. Ce n'était pas sa faute à lui si elle se trouvait aussi énorme qu'une montgolfière. _Quoi qu'il en soit en partie responsable._

Elle soupira. Elle allait devenir complètement folle si leur fils ne sortait pas de là bientôt.

Elle tamponna ses yeux rougis et bouffis avec un coton imbibé d'eau froide et s'évertua à redonner une forme présentable à son visage, avant de quitter l'endroit avec Serena.

- Tient, il est là, dit cette dernière en désignant son frère qui conversait avec une jeune femme en robe bleue.

Blair se stoppa et l'observa, souriant et charmeur, aux côtés de Georgina Bloomberg, radieuse dans une robe de cocktail démentielle, nouvelle collection de _Dior_.

Le bustier ajusté à la taille parfaite de la jockey dévoilait ses épaules nues et la jupe qui tombait à mi-cuisse, sur une silhouette qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais plus récupérer elle-même, laissait apparaître ses jambes galbées par les nombreuses heures d'équitation.

Une nouvelle vague de désespoir l'envahit. _Elle aurait dû l'écouter et rester sagement cachée à la maison, au lieu de lui infliger sa présence à ses côtés lors d'une soirée où le tout Manhattan serait là pour juger dans quel état pitoyable se trouvait sa femme._

- Dis lui que je suis rentrée, ordonna-t-elle à Serena.

Avant que cette dernière n'ait la possibilité de réagir, elle pivota sur ses talons et se dirigea vers le vestiaire.

Elle récupérait son dernier Chanel taupe, taille L (elle ne rentrait plus dans ceux qui pendaient dans son dressing) quand son mari arriva à sa hauteur.

_S n'avait pas perdu de temps._

- Blair, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? l'interrogea Chuck en la scrutant minutieusement.

Il pouvait voir qu'elle avait pleuré sous son maquillage de luxe.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien. Tu avais raison, je rentre me reposer.

- Je viens avec toi, décida-t-il en faisant signe à l'employé de lui apporter son manteau également.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, amuse-toi. Je renverrai Arthur ici après qu'il m'ait déposée à la maison.

- Je ne m'amuse pas quand tu n'es pas là, répliqua-t-il avant de se tourner vers le comptoir pour obtenir son vêtement.

Elle plissa les yeux en repérant Chrys Bennet un peu plus loin, qui se dandinait dans leur direction.

Elle posa sa main sur celle de son mari, qui attendait toujours et agrippa le revers de sa veste pour l'attirer à elle.

Elle l'embrassa passionnément insinuant sa langue dans sa bouche lorsqu'il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour lui donner un libre accès.

- C'était pour quoi ça ? interrogea-t-il à bout de souffle lorsqu'elle relâcha son emprise.

- Parce que tu es toi, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle sourit férocement à la jeune femme qui passait derrière eux, à présent, puis passa son bras sous celui de Chuck qui achevait d'enfiler son manteau et ils quittèrent le Palace.

- J'ai oublié de dire quelque chose à Serena, s'exclama la brune devant la portière ouverte de la limousine. Je reviens tout de suite.

Elle revint sur leurs pas, tandis que son mari s'installait dans le véhicule.

Une fois dans le hall, son regard se focalisa sur sa cible, qui tentait pathétiquement de séduire un autre homme riche de la soirée.

- Hé ! cria-t-elle en tirant un des pans de la robe de Chrys Bennet.

Cette dernière sursauta et se tourna pour lui faire face. Elle venait de voir la brune s'en aller avec Chuck Bass.

_Tant pis pour son objectif de ce soir ! Elle en avait déjà un autre en vue._

Blair Waldorf la toisa du regard, bien qu'elle soit plus petite qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Un serveur passa avec un plateau et elle attrapa une flûte de champagne qu'elle renversa _malencontreusement_ sur la robe blanche de Chrys, qui devint aussitôt transparente.

- La prochaine fois que tu fantasmes sur un mec que tu ne peux pas avoir, évite que ce soit mon mari, cracha le brunette, menaçante.

_Comment Queen B pouvait-elle savoir ça ?_

- Je ... Je ..., balbutia l'autre brune essayant de couvrir ses parties les plus intimes car elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtement.

_-_ Dylan, escortée Mademoiselle Bennet jusqu'à la sortie, commanda-t-elle.

Le portier s'empressa d'obtempérer aux ordres de la femme du boss.

Blair s'engouffra dans les portes tournantes la tête haute, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu es sure que tout va bien ? redemanda Chuck une fois qu'elle fut assise dans la voiture.

- On ne peut mieux, s'exclama-t-elle avec l'air du chat qui vient de croquer le canari.

- Waldorf ...

- Bass, le corrigea-t-elle de sa voix la plus angélique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? voulu-t-il savoir.

- J'ai juste remis un peu d'ordre parmi nos sujets, histoire de leur rappeler qui je suis, indiqua-t-elle simplement, apparemment très contente d'elle-même.

- Tu es ma femme et je t'aime, déclara-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Elle tira sur sa cravate pour mieux goûter ses lèvres, aromatisée au scotch qu'il avait bu plutôt dans la soirée, puis noua ses phalanges dans sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser.

Chuck répondit à sa demande, essayant de focaliser son attention sur autre chose que le corps sulfureux de la femme de sa vie, sous le sien qui bouillonnait littéralement.

Au prix d'un immense effort, il réussit à s'écarter d'elle.

- Tu as dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien, argumenta-t-il.

Elle arqua un sourcil.

_Est-ce qu'elle avait l'air de ne pas aller bien, là, tout de suite ?_

_Non, bien sûr elle avait l'air ... d'une femme obèse, _maugréa-t-elle intérieurement.

Chrys Bennet n'avait peut-être pas réussi à mettre le grappin sur Chuck mais il était plus qu'évident qu'il n'avait aucune envie de frotter son corps contre le sien pour autant.

_Comment aurait-elle pu l'en blâmer ? _


	29. Chapter 28

Merci miss-acacia84 & x-Beautiful Blass-x

* * *

**Para 28**

**Samedi 23 mars 2013 : 3h21**

Chuck se frotta les yeux et s'étira. Ses muscles étaient fatigués, aussi fatigués que le reste de son corps. Enfin presque. Parce qu'une partie en particulier n'était pas au diapason.

Il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas lui faire l'amour dans la limousine et pour ne pas la suivre dans leur chambre lorsqu'elle s'était retournée vers lui, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, avec cette étincelle dans ses prunelles qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qui lui faisait perdre tout contrôle.

Il soupira et secoua la tête pour chasser cette vision de son esprit mais elle ne voulait pas le lâcher et ça allait le rendre dingue.

Il essayait, en vain, de se focaliser sur les rapports du bilan trimestriel qui devrait être présentés aux membres du conseil dans la semaine suivante. Il voulait que tout soit à jour au cas où ce serait à son père de faire la présentation.

La date d'accouchement était prévue pour le mercredi 10 avril mais ce n'était qu'une estimation et le seul qui déciderait de l'heure exacte serait leur fils. Il se tenait donc prêt à toute éventualité.

Son regard se posa sur le livret que Blair avait confectionné pour leur second enfant. Comme pour le premier, elle y avait classé et annoté les images des échographies. Il restait de nombreuses pages blanches à compléter et il lui tardait de pouvoir ajouter le toute première photo de leur bébé.

Il passa le doigt sur les formes floutées noires et blanches et fit un nouveau vœu pour que tout se passe bien. Le sourire de sa femme le hanta à nouveau et il se dit que la seule solution serait certainement de prendre une douche glacée. Il était devenu coutumier du fait depuis les quinze derniers jours.

_Encore sept semaines à tenir. A condition que leur fils vienne à la date projetée._

La vision de Blair dans sa robe de soirée, dessinée par Eléanor, assaillit sa mémoire. Il ne savait pas comment elle s'y prenait pour être si sexy alors qu'elle était presque au terme de sa grossesse, quand toutes les autres paraissaient si « enceinte » dans les mêmes conditions.

Il jeta son crayon sur sa feuille et referma son pc d'un geste nerveux. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution et vite parce qu'il ne tiendrait jamais encore autant de temps loin du corps de la belle brune qui faisait battre son cœur et pulser son sang dans ses veines, en autre chose !

Il quitta son fauteuil et se dirigea vers leur chambre. Il ouvrit lentement la porte pour ne pas la réveiller, elle devait dormir depuis longtemps maintenant et il pouvait espérer atteindre la salle de bain en mode furtif (ce qu'il fit sans difficulté) avant de retourner sur le canapé de son bureau où il trouvait refuge depuis quelques temps déjà.

C'était le seul endroit et la seule manière de passer une nuit plus ou moins sécurisée pour chacun d'entre eux.

Blair avait beaucoup de mal à trouver une position confortable et l'oreiller (ou plus tôt le coussin géant) de grossesse était la seule chose qui parvenait à l'aider à atteindre le sommeil.

Sauf que ce truc prenait une place énorme et qu'il ne supportait pas de dormir si près de sa femme sans avoir accès à son corps.

_Glaciale ! Il avait besoin que l'eau soit glaciale !_

Il passa sous le jet et en eut la respiration coupée.

D'un autre côté l'oreiller de grossesse lui permettait de refréner et de cacher ses pulsions. L'objet le maintenait à distance de la tentation même lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à échapper à la vigilance de son épouse.

Heureusement, en quelque sorte, son état l'aidait car si elle avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, une fois qu'elle était au pays des rêves, elle dormait si profondément (et si loin de lui grâce à cet oreiller de maternité) qu'il pouvait quitter leur lit pour rejoindre son bureau.

Ces nuits là, il programmait l'alarme de son téléphone un quart d'heure avant que le réveil de Blair ne sonne et retournait discrètement la rejoindre sous la couette car il savait qu'elle avait, autant que lui, horreur de se découvrir seule entre les draps au petit matin.

Sa réaction quand il avait proposé de prendre la chambre d'ami jusqu'à l'accouchement avait été on ne peut plus claire. Pourtant, cela aurait sans doute aidé à résoudre quelques uns de leurs problèmes. Mais Blair détestait également s'endormir, tout comme lui, sans sa présence à ses côtés.

Il s'installait donc sur le matelas et se faisait le plus petit possible pour qu'elle puisse profiter de leur lit king-size, attendant patiemment qu'elle se perde dans les limbes de ses songes.

Il dormait extrêmement mal sur le sofa de son bureau, trop dur et trop petit pour lui et Monkey qui, invariablement, profitait de cette aubaine pour rejoindre son maître. Sans parler de la couverture rêche qui n'était pas censée servir à autre chose qu'à un élément de décoration pour apporter une note chaleureuse dans la pièce, assez austère, il devait le reconnaître.

Conséquence, il finirait certainement avec un lumbago à ce train là, si son fils décidait de prendre son temps et reportait sa venue au monde. Ce qui pouvait arriver fréquemment. Il avait lu que les bébés naissaient parfois avec plus d'une semaine de retard et qu'il était alors nécessaire de déclencher l'accouchement car cela provoquait des risques importants pour le nourrisson. Il n'escomptait donc pas qu'ils en arrivent là mais à contrario ne souhaitait pas non plus le contraire. Il désirait que leur enfant prenne le temps dont il avait besoin pour être en bonne santé. Ce qui le ramenait à son premier problème.

Il coupa l'eau et agrippa la serviette propre que Dorota accrochait toujours près de la cabine. Il se sécha vigoureusement et gémit intérieurement quand ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux sous-vêtement soyeux que sa femme avait laissés, suspendus, dans la pièce.

_Il n'en sortirait jamais ! _

Il noua la serviette autour de sa taille et appuya son front contre le carrelage mural, désespéré.

* * *

**Samedi 23 mars 2013 : 3h43**

Blair se réveilla avec une envie intense d'uriner. Elle fronça les sourcils. _Bien entendu, Chuck ne dormait pas à ses côtés ! _

Elle réprima une envie de pleurer en repensant à la façon dont il s'était dégagé de son embrase et l'avait éconduite dans la limousine. Il n'avais pas non plus répondu à ses avances lorsqu'elle avait gravi les escaliers pour se rendre dans leur chambre.

Au lieu de ça, il avait bifurqué vers les marches pour accéder aux combles et se retrancher dans son bureau, son antre. Il était plus qu'évident qu'il n'avait plus aucune envie d'elle. _En aurait-il envie à nouveau un jour ?_ Même si elle réussissait à perdre tout le poids de sa grossesse, son corps resterait différent à jamais. D'autant qu'elle avait bien l'intention d'allaiter leur fils, ce qui n'aiderait certainement pas à réparer les dégâts.

Elle soupira et contracta son périnée. Elle devait se rendre au petit coin, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle se délogea donc de l'énorme coussin de grossesse qu'elle utilisait chaque nuit maintenant.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment si ça l'aidait à trouver une meilleure position car il lui semblait que quelque soit celle qu'elle adoptait, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil avant des heures.

Elle restait souvent là, à écouter Chuck respirer à l'autre bout de leur lit immense, à la fois bien trop grand et bien trop exigu quand elle y rajoutait cet horrible oreiller qui l'éloignait des bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Le médecin avait recommandé qu'elle s'allonge sur le côté gauche et comme son époux dormait à sa gauche, cet engin de malheur était obligatoirement placé entre eux. Elle avait bien pensé à lui demander de changer de côté pour qu'elle puisse se blottir entre ses bras mais elle avait finalement renoncé quand Dorota avait laissé échapper qu'il dormait fréquemment sur le divan de son bureau, grognant en polonais parce que le chien y laissait des poils qu'elle n'arrivait que difficilement à enlever de la matière veloutée chaque jour.

Encore une raison de plus qui lui faisait comprendre combien il ne supportait plus son corps disgracieux. Elle non plus ne le supportait plus. Il était vraiment tant que cette grossesse se termine. Elle avait été ravie d'être enceinte jusqu'aux trois dernières semaines mais le dernier mois était indéniablement le mois de trop.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle n'aurait pas dû boire autant d'eau gazeuse à cette soirée, maintenant sa vessie le lui ferait payer tout au long de la nuit.

Elle poussa la porte et le trouva là, le front contre le carrelage. Il avait l'air totalement désespéré. Une épine se ficha profondément dans son cœur.

- Chuck ?

Il sursauta et se redressa.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Maintenant qu'elle était debout le poids du bébé compressait encore plus ses organes et ses voies urinaires.

Chuck posa les yeux sur elle.

Elle ne portait qu'un de ses hauts de pyjama sur son shorty _Kiki de Montparnasse _(L'idée de Julia Restoin ne l'aidait pas du tout, là) et ses boucles chocolat retombaient en cascades indisciplinées sur ses épaules, autour de son visage d'ange. Il nota que les deux premiers boutons de la chemise soyeuse étaient ouverts, ce qui laissait entrevoir la vallée de ses seins, gonflés par la grossesse et ça ne fit qu'augmenter son supplice.

Elle fit passer le poids de son corps d'un côté à l'autre et il comprit l'urgence de sa situation à elle. Il se dépêcha de sortir de là, autant pour lui que pour elle et passa aussi rapidement qu'il put, un boxer et le dessous du pyjama coordonné à celui que Blair portait, de manière si sexy que c'en était purement et simplement démoniaque.

Il réussit à quitter la pièce en même temps qu'il entendit la chasse d'eau et il fonça dans son refuge.

Monkey l'accueillit sur le pas de la porte mais son meilleur ami n'avait nullement l'intention de s'allonger sur le sofa pour dormir. Il devait absolument trouver quelque chose d'extrêmement rébarbatif et ennuyant pour occuper son esprit qui cavalait à du cent à l'heure sur les courbes de sa jolie femme, enceinte de huit mois.

Blair revint dans la chambre pour constater qu'une fois de plus, Chuck avait pris la poudre d'escampette et l'épine s'enfonça un peu plus dans son cœur. Puis la colère se mit à gronder en elle.

_C'était sa faute, si elle était enceinte. Le moins qu'il puisse faire, c'était être là pour la soutenir un minimum. Son corps avait changé soit, il était gonflé et déformé mais c'était son fils qui en était responsable. Et elle n'était tout de même pas si immonde qu'il ne lui soit plus supportable de se retrouver dans le même espace qu'elle en intimité, non ? _

Qu'il refuse d'avoir des rapports sexuels, elle pouvait le concevoir. Cependant, elle ne tolérerait pas qu'il la fuie comme si elle avait la peste dés qu'ils se retrouvaient en présence l'un de l'autre dans leur chambre ou dans tout autre endroit dont il aurait été ravi de profiter en d'autres circonstances. Elle n'allait pas non plus lui sauter dessus pour l'obliger à lui faire l'amour !

Elle s'avança dans le couloir et monta les marches jusqu'à l'étage supérieur d'un pas décider. Il ne restait peut-être qu'une semaine ou deux, mais elle ne comptait pas les vivre dans ces conditions. C'était déjà bien assez pénible comme ça, à ce stade de la grossesse.

* * *

**Samedi 23 mars 2013 : 3h58**

Chuck laissa sa tête tomber sur son bureau et son front cogna la surface dure en noyer qui composait le meuble massif. Même les colonnes de chiffres ne parvenaient pas à l'éloigner de la dernière vision dont venait de le gratifier sa femme.

_Elle le tuerait_, il en était certain. _Elle le tuerait_. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir survivre à cette nuit.

Il secoua sa tête, toujours posée sur le bois sombre, de droite et de gauche. Il n'y avait aucune solution qui puisse le sortir de là, si ce n'était épingler Blair contre n'importe quelle surface plane. Ce qui était une option totalement exclue.

Blair ouvrit lentement la porte, sans faire de bruit et son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine. Il avait toujours cette attitude de désarrois total. Son front restait sur son bureau et ses doigts étaient croisés à l'arrière de sa tête.

Elle prit soudain peur. _Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le laisser si désemparé ?_ Quel que soit le problème Chuck trouvait toujours une solution. Il était son roc, son phare dans la nuit. Celui à qui elle pouvait se raccrocher en toutes circonstances.

- Chuck, appela-t-elle doucement en s'approchant de lui.

Il tressaillit et grimaça. Il ne pourrait pas se retenir de l'embrasser ni de la caresser si elle continuait à le tenter de la sorte.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule et le sentit se raidir.

La frayeur augmenta en elle.

- Chuck, répéta-t-elle presque suppliante.

Il entendit les vibrations dans sa voix et releva la tête.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il soudain gagné par l'appréhension à son tour.

Sa libido disparut d'un seul coup, remplacée par l'angoisse d'une complication quelconque pour son fils ou sa femme.

Blair l'étudia, prise au dépourvu.

- Je ne sais pas. A toi de me le dire, répondit-elle. C'est toi qui sembles tourmenté et qui refuses de te retrouver dans la même pièce que moi plus de deux minutes d'affilé depuis des jours.

Elle avait fini sa phrase à mi-voix, presque en murmurant. Sa détresse le désarma.

- Je sais que tu as toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir. Je suis atroce avec toi, je change d'avis toutes les deux minutes, sans même parler de mes envies toutes plus bizarroïdes les unes que les autres et ... ça, se lamenta-t-elle en se désignant.

Elle déglutit et cligna rapidement des paupières pour refouler les larmes qui affluaient à ses cils.

- Je demanderai à Dorota de préparer la chambre d'amis dés demain, articula-t-elle avec difficulté devant son silence. Tu y seras mieux qu'ici.

_Si ça le rebutait tant de partager son lit, au moins il y serait plus à l'aise. _

Elle fit demi-tour, elle ne supportait pas ce silence assourdissant.

- Blair, la retint-il en attrapant son poignet.

Un courant électrique parcouru son échine. Elle était trop près, bien trop près. D'un geste, il l'attira sur ses genoux et l'embrassa passionnément.

Son cœur se remit à battre à toute vitesse et elle répondit à son baiser qui devint de plus en plus avide.

Il dévorait sa bouche, ses joues, son nez, ses lèvres à nouveau, son cou, sa peau, toute sa peau, chaque centimètre carré, elle était si douce, si chaude, si tendre, ça le rendait complètement fou.

Un éclair de lucidité frappa sa conscience et il s'écarta d'elle, presque suffoquant. Il ferma les paupières du plus fort qu'il le pouvait tentant de combattre le désir ardent qui prenait possession de chaque fibre de son corps.

- Non, bafouilla-t-il sans pouvoir la repousser loin de lui malgré tout.

- Non ? questionna-t-elle hallucinée.

_A quoi est-ce qu'il jouait exactement ? _

- Je ... Je suis désolé, bredouilla-t-il encore en tentant de se lever.

Mais Blair, assise sur ses genoux ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il allait devoir s'expliquer parce qu'il ne pouvait pas allumer le feu en elle de cette manière pour ensuite la laisser pantelante avec l'obligation de prendre une douche glacée en plein milieu de la nuit. De plus, de là où elle était, elle pouvait parfaitement ressentir à quel point il avait envie d'elle.

- Chuck !

Sa voix était à présent comme un grondement, pleine d'un avertissement limpide.

- On peut pas faire ça, haleta-t-il.

- Faire **ça **! s'étrangla-t-elle à demi.

La colère prenait maintenant clairement le dessus.

- Ça peut déclencher le travail, expliqua-t-il cherchant toujours son souffle. Je .. Si jamais il arrivait à nouveau quelque chose au bébé à cause de moi ...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à cet enfant maintenant.

Le courroux qui s'était emparé d'elle s'envola comme il était apparu.

- A cause de toi ? répéta-t-elle, hébétée.

- Je sais. Je sais, ce n'était la faute de personne. Juste la fatalité, récita-t-il comme il le faisait depuis des mois, mais toujours pas réellement convaincu de sa non culpabilité.

Une boule se forma au creux de l'estomac de Blair, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le bébé qui grandissait en elle et remonta dans sa gorge.

Elle avait l'impression de l'entendre parler comme en thérapie. Elle se rendit compte qu'il ne faisait que rabâcher ce qu'on attendait de lui, mais ne croyait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il racontait.

- Chuck, réitéra-t-elle sur un ton différent pour la troisième fois.

Cette fois, sa voix s'était presque brisée.

Il ferma les paupières à nouveau. Ils étaient si près. Encore une semaine, deux au maximum, et il pourrait enfin respirer librement. Il pourrait enfin être délivré de cette peur qui lui rongeait le cœur.

La mémoire de la brune fonctionnait à plein régime, repassant toutes ces séances chez le Docteur Sherman. Toutes les séances depuis qu'ils faisaient thérapie commune. Il ne parlait pratiquement pas. Il se contentait de dire ce qu'il fallait, quand il le fallait. Elle était la seule à véritablement extérioriser ses angoisses.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'obliger à la regarder.

- Regarde-moi, le pria-t-elle. S'il te plaît, Chuck, regarde-moi.

Il ouvrit les yeux, exposant ses iris sombres, si sombres qu'elle eut l'impression de tomber dans un puits sans fond.

- Chuck, il ne va rien arriver à ce bébé, tu m'entends !

Elle pouvait voir danser l'épouvante tout au fond de ses prunelles.

- Il reste deux semaines, tout au plus, avant qu'on puisse le tenir dans nos bras et ce sera le plus beau bébé du monde.

Elle caressa sa joue de son pouce tout en continuant à emprisonner sa mâchoire.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il, si bas qu'elle ne fut pas certaine de l'avoir entendu.

- Chuck, dit-elle pour la quatrième fois.

- Tout ira bien, acquiesça-t-il entre ses doigts, d'un ton plus crédible.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et la fièvre remonta dans son corps assoiffé de lui.

- Blair, la supplia-t-il presque quand elle délaissa sa bouche, posant son front contre le sien.

Elle s'écarta de lui et mit de la distance entre leurs peaux pour ne pas succomber aux feux de la passion qui les consumaient.

Elle recula d'un pas et s'assied sur son bureau continuant à lui faire face.

- Pourquoi tu n'en n'as pas parlé en thérapie ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en n'as pas parlé ? voulu-t-elle savoir.

- Mon rôle, c'est de prendre soin de vous, énonça-t-il.

- Et toi ? Qui prend soin de toi ?

La surprise pouvait se lire sur ses traits tendus et fatigués.

_Personne ne prenait soin de lui. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne pour ça. Il s'était toujours occupé de lui, lui-même. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait. _

Il se rendit compte qu'il se mentait. Lily avait eu à cœur ses intérêts quand elle l'avait adopté. Et Blair l'avait aidé quand il avait perdu Bart. Blair était toujours là quand il avait besoin de quelqu'un. Elle était celle à qui il pouvait se dévoiler sans crainte d'être trahi ou abandonné.

Cependant les choses étaient différentes, à présent. Blair était enceinte, elle portait son enfant et c'était à lui de veiller à leur bien-être, pas l'inverse.

Elle l'étudiait avec ses grands yeux de biche. Elle était magnifique, même au milieu de la nuit.

Il secoua la tête pour évacuer ces pensées qui revenaient à la charge.

- Je pensais que tu me trouvais repoussante, déclara-t-elle tout à coup, changeant totalement de tactique.

S'il ne se permettait pas de s'ouvrir à elle, elle savait qu'il serait disposer à l'écouter et à la réconforter. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle atteindrait son cœur.

- Qu ... Quoi ? bégaya-t-il, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Tu ne veux plus m'approcher et tu fuis à chaque fois que j'essaie d'établir un contact physique et ... regarde-moi, s'exclama-t-elle en soupirant.

Elle laissa retomber ses mains sur ses cuisses nues et les yeux de Chuck remontèrent du bord de son shorty noir à son ventre arrondi, couvert de son haut de pyjama en soie bleu nuit, jusqu'à l'échancrure formée par les deux boutons manquant, qui laissait légèrement entrevoir le haut de ses seins, à la peau tendre de son cou, puis à ses lèvres charnues et à ses pommettes hautes, sous ses prunelles noisette qui le faisaient fondre de désir.

- Je te regarde, haleta-t-il et tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vue de toute ma vie. Tu es _**ma**_ femme.

Elle sourit et se décala un peu, de manière à ce que ses genoux touche les siens.

- Blair, la prévint-il d'une voix rauque. Ce n'est pas une blague, les rapports sexuels peuvent vraiment déclencher le travail durant le dernier mois de grossesse. Je m'en suis même assuré auprès du Docteur Bergman et il a confirmé.

- Ce dont, **Moi**, j'étais sure, c'est que Chuck Bass connaissait mille et une façons de procurer du plaisir à une femme. Et à la sienne en particulier, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle sourit, mordillant sa lèvres inférieure avec son petit air ingénu et posa ses deux mains à plat sur ses genoux pour laisser lentement glisser les siens jusqu'au sol, sur l'épaisse carpette, afin de se retrouver pratiquement à sa hauteur. Si près de lui, que son abdomen rebondi frôlait son entrejambe, dont le tissu était également tendu à craquer, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur son décolleté.

_Elle allait le tuer ! Pour de bon, elle allait le tuer !_


	30. Chapter 29

Merci miss-acacia84, x-Beautiful Blass-x, Moozanna et aussi au guest qui m'a laissé un com pour le dernier para.

Les vacances sont finies alors, here we go.

* * *

**Para 29**

**Vendredi 12 avril 2013 : 8h23**

Blair se réveilla doucement entre ses bras, dans leur lit king-size, agréablement confinée entre son corps musclé et le coussin de grossesse. Elle tenta de combattre son envie d'uriner. Encore ! Elle était si bien installée, elle se refusait à faire le moindre mouvement qui ferait éclater la bulle dans laquelle elle était logée.

Depuis leur petite explication, ils avaient trouvé solutions à leurs problèmes et elle pouvait ainsi profiter de lui chaque nuit à ses côtés. Elle veillait également à ce qu'il s'exprime le plus que possible lors de leurs entretiens avec le psychiatre.

Chuck pensait peut-être que c'était à lui de prendre soin d'eux, mais elle était d'avis que c'était également son rôle de veiller sur son fils et son mari.

Elle gémit intérieurement, elle ne pourrait pas résister longtemps à la pression sur sa vessie. Elle se résigna à briser la sensation de volupté qui l'entourait et commença par déplacer la main protectrice de Chuck qui reposait sur son flan droit.

Ce dernier remua et elle regretta de devoir le sortir du sommeil à son tour. L'obstétricien ne passerait pas avant la toute fin de matinée et elle avait escompté pouvoir savourer encore un moment avec lui avant la venue du bébé. Elle avait même réussi à le convaincre de ne pas mettre son réveil afin de paresser avec elle quelques heures.

La date d'accouchement présumée approchait, ça aurait pu être aujourd'hui ou demain. Elle attendait avec impatience le moment de délivrance. Ils avaient fait avancé le rendez-vous avec le spécialiste, qui était prévu seulement lundi au cas où leur fils ne serait pas encore venu au monde.

Le gynécologue avait même accepté de venir à domicile plutôt que l'inverse (Chuck ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix) car elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et elle avait passé presque les trois derniers jours au lit, les jambes surélevées pour la soulagée de leur lourdeur. Elle n'avait même pas essayer de protester quand le Docteur Bergman lui avait conseillé de rester couchée le plus possible.

Sur les deux derniers jours, la situation n'avait fait qu'empirer. C'est à peine si elle ne s'essoufflait pas de se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain. Dorota lui apportait tous ses repas au lit, Chuck lui ayant formellement interdit de tenter les escaliers.

Il était rentré la veille, en début d'après-midi et avait décrété qu'il travaillerait depuis la maison. Quand elle lui avait posé la question de la présentation des chiffres au conseil, il avait balayé le sujet d'un revers de main, indiquant que Bart était bien assez grand pour gérer les membres sans lui, même si cela concernait son secteur.

Elle n'avait pas fait d'autres commentaires, elle savait qu'il était aussi inquiet qu'elle, sinon plus. Le côté positif de la situation était qu'elle dormait beaucoup et que sa notion du temps était ainsi altérée. Blair voyait avec soulagement les jours défilés sur le calendrier, la rapprochant du moment où elle pourrait enfin tenir leur fils dans ses bras. Elle avait hâte de voir s'il ressemblait à ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Elle poussa le traversin plus loin d'elle et se contorsionna jusqu'au bord du matelas. Elle roula sur le côté pour se mettre assise avant de se lever pour protéger son dos, comme appris au cours de préparation à l'accouchement.

Elle prit appuis sur ses pieds pour se mettre debout et ses chevilles ainsi que ses mollets manifestèrent immédiatement leur désapprobation. Elle voulu se raccrocher au pied du lit mais c'est la main de son mari qu'elle rencontra.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu, ni entendu, sortir de l'autre côté du lit. Il avait été plus rapide qu'elle.

_Ce n'était pas difficile !_

- Ça va ? s'enquit-il.

Elle lui sourit et acquiesça.

Il passa un bras dans son dos pour l'assister jusqu'à sa destination, qui était facilement prévisible.

Quand elle rouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, il l'attendait, appuyé contre le chambranle.

Il avait appeler Dorota pour qu'elle leur prépare un petit déjeuner pendant qu'ils prendraient leur douche.

Il la raccompagna ensuite jusqu'au lit pour partager le plateau garni, que la fidèle domestique avait déposé dans leur chambre.

* * *

**Vendredi 12 avril 2013 : 10h04**

- Encore un croissant ? demanda-t-il, tentant de maîtriser l'angoisse qui montait en lui depuis la veille pour ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Si j'en mange encore un, je vais littéralement exploser, s'exclama-t-elle un peu trop joyeusement.

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

- La confiture de framboise est bien meilleure comme ça, commenta-t-elle, espérant que son ton sonnait aussi léger qu'elle le souhaitait.

Il remit une de ses boucles derrière son oreille et en profita pour caresser sa joue, avant d'apposer encore ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle gémit tout à coup mais ce n'était pas de plaisir et il s'écarta d'elle.

- Je dois retourner au petit coin, se lamenta-t-elle en roulant des yeux au ciel.

Il se leva et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

Soudain, il la vit blêmir et sentit l'humidité se répandre à ses pieds nus.

- Blair ? questionna-t-il d'une voix blanche en la détaillant de haut en bas.

La descente de lit à 5000$ sur laquelle ils se tenaient était trempée.

- Ton fils arrive, haleta-t-elle, le souffle coupé par une contraction qui se manifestait.

Il tenta de se remémorer toutes les consignes apprises aux cours d'accouchement comme il sentait la main de Blair serrer la sienne.

- Dorota, cria-t-il tout en obligeant sa femme à s'asseoir pour l'aider à s'habiller.

Ils ne portaient que les sorties de bain qu'ils avaient enfilées avant de quitter la pièce d'eau.

* * *

**Vendredi 12 avril 2012 : 10h54**

Blair broyait pratiquement ses phalanges, installée dans la salle d'accouchement.

Le trajet en limousine lui avait paru inhabituellement long jusqu'à la clinique privée et il avait sauté hors du véhicule à peine stationné.

Arthur avait vivement agrippé une chaise roulante à l'entrée de la clinique pendant que Chuck l'aidait à s'extraire de la voiture.

- Chuck, articula-t-elle alors qu'une autre contraction s'annonçait.

- Souffle, prodigua-t-il selon les recommandations qui leur avaient été données pendant les exercices de respiration.

Elle obéit quand la douleur amplifia puis se retira comme une vague.

Le Dr Bergman se rua dans la pièce.

- Monsieur et Madame Bass, les salua-t-il. On dirait que votre fils nous a pris de vitesse finalement.

Chuck retint un commentaire acerbe tandis que Blair remerciait le ciel que l'obstétricien soit enfin là.

Le spécialiste constata la dilatation du col puis jeta un œil en coin à la sage-femme qui comprit le message.

- Sa tension est à 18-10, l'informa-t-elle.

- Y a un problème ? s'inquiéta le futur père.

- Votre femme fait de l'hypertension, couplé avec les symptômes dont elle s'est plainte dans le courant de ces dernières semaines, elle pourrait être en pré-éclampsie. Il faut sortir votre fils de là au plus vite et le col n'est pas encore assez ouvert pour permettre le passage.

Blair écrasa à nouveau les doigts de son mari, cherchant à aspirer l'air, incapable de parler. Sa tête tournait, son cœur s'emballait, elle ferma les paupières et les plissa du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait, les muscles de son bassin se contractaient une nouvelle fois.

Elle essaya de souffler lentement, profondément comme on le lui avait appris mais l'air manquait dans ses poumons et une douleur plus forte se fit sentir dans son flan droit. Instinctivement elle porta sa main à ses côtes.

- Ok ! On a plus le temps, je vais être obligé de pratiquer une césarienne pour le délivrer, commanda le médecin qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène.

L'air quitta également les poumons de Chuck.

_Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça !_

_Ses cauchemars ne pouvaient pas se réaliser._

- Chuck, gémit Blair se raccrochant à lui tant qu'elle pouvait.

- Je suis là. Je suis là. Tout va bien se passer, tu m'entends. Notre fils est le plus beau bébé du monde, rappelle-toi.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser engloutir par ses peurs, elle avait besoin de lui.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, qu'il embrassa.

- Tout va bien se passer, répéta-t-il comme si le fait de la psalmodier rendrait la chose plus réelle.

- On y va, ordonna l'obstétricien en raccrochant le téléphone mural. Madame Bass, on se retrouve dans la salle d'opération dans vingt minutes, le temps que la péridurale agisse et que je me prépare. On va sortir votre fils de là et vous irez tous les deux parfaitement bien, affirma-t-il.

La sage-femme se présenta à sa droite pour l'aider à se réinstaller dans un lit, obligeant la maman à lâcher la main de son époux.

- Chuck, cria Blair quand l'infirmière débloqua les freins pour l'emmener hors de la salle d'accouchement.

La femme en blanc hésita un instant et consulta le médecin du regard.

- Henrietta va vous montrez où vous changer, approuva-t-il alors que le papa était déjà à nouveau au chevet de sa femme.

Ses iris sombres étaient limpides. Il ne quitterait pas la maman d'une semelle quoi qu'en dise qui ce soit.

* * *

**Vendredi 12 avril 2013 : 11h46**

La main de Blair serrait toujours celle de Chuck.

Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson tandis que l'obstétricien finissait l'incision de l'autre côté du champs stérile. L'électrocardiogramme enregistrait l'activité de celui de la future maman, sous oxygénation pour prévenir une crise d'éclampsie.

Soudain, des pleurs envahirent l'espace confiné.

Chuck relâcha un soupire de soulagement alors que l'excitation le gagnait. Il allait enfin rencontrer son fils.

- Vous voulez couper le cordon ? interrogea le Docteur Bergman derrière son masque.

Le sourire du papa était caché derrière le sien mais l'éclat dans ses prunelles et les petites rides formées aux coins de ses yeux ne pouvaient mentir.

Il sentit la main de Blair glisser entre ses doigts pour lui signifier qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui à ses côtés et qu'il pouvait tourner toute son attention vers leur bébé.

Elle était impatiente de le tenir contre son sein et de faire sa connaissance, elle aussi. Cependant, immobilisée sur la table d'opération, elle serait obligée d'attendre pour pouvoir l'admirer.

Chuck rejoint le nouveau-né en deux enjambées et un des assistants du chirurgien lui tendit une paire de ciseaux.

- Ici, indiqua-t-il alors que le papa était subjugué par ce nouveau petit-être, tout gluant et hurlant son mécontentement d'avoir été retiré de la poche si douillette et rassurante qui l'abritait jusque là.

D'une main un peu tremblante, il sectionna le cordon ombilicale qui reliait le nouveau-né à sa mère.

- Très bien, je vais le nettoyer un peu et je vous le ramène tout de suite, expliqua l'infirmière accoucheuse en emportant le bébé avec elle.

Le jeune homme la suivit des yeux, ne pouvant décrocher son regard de son plus fabuleux trésor.

Il sursauta quand il entendit jurer le praticien et les machineries médicales se mettre à sonner toutes en même temps.

Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale comme il se retournait vers la mère de son enfant.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement que, déjà, l'équipe médicale se pressait autour de la brune, qui avait perdu connaissance.

Il voulut s'approcher mais fut refoulé au loin par un bras dans une blouse bleue.

- Blair, hurla-t-il, pris de panique à son visage exsangue alors que des personnages en vêtements stériles s'activaient autour d'elle.

- Sortez le d'ici ! aboya la voix de l'obstétricien.

- Non ! se débattu-t-il de son mieux.

Mais d'autres bras l'évacuèrent hors de la pièce.

- Monsieur Bass, nous avons besoin d'espace pour pouvoir lui sauver la vie, vociféra une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Son cœur cessa de battre et le temps s'arrêta.

Il ne perçut plus rien, ni les sons des machines, ni les cris du personnel de l'hôpital, ni le froid de ses mains soudain glacées, ni la larme qui cheminait lentement sur sa joue.

Tout était comme en slow motion. Il regarda les infirmiers et les médecins entrer et sortir de la salle d'opération, du sang tâchait leur tenue, l'un d'eux vint plus près mais il n'entendit pas ce qu'il disait, il ne percevait aucun son à part le bourdonnement incessant dans son crane.

Une autre main agrippa son bras, encore une. Une qui ne portait pas de gant en silicone. La peau de cette main était café au lait et il la laissa l'emporter sans plus aucune résistance.

Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Il était totalement impuissant à protéger la femme qu'il aimait et qui venait de donner naissance à leur fils.

L'abîme s'ouvrit et l'engloutit tout entier.

Une autre main le secoua, pantin de chiffon, mais il n'y réagit pas plus.

- Chuck ! s'énervait Harold alors que son beau-fils était quasiment catatonique.

Ils avaient atterri la veille au soir, avec Roman, sur le tarmac de JFK. Ils avaient pris un avion de ligne cette fois. Ils voulaient faire la surprise à Blairbear. Son ex-femme lui avait annoncé qu'elle devait garder le lit et il avait pensé venir la distraire un peu jusqu'à l'accouchement.

Il n'ignorait pas combien ce devait être difficile pour elle d'être clouée dans un lit quand elle était si énergique, ni combien cette période devait être délicate pour sa petite fille.

Roman n'avait pas émis la moindre objection quand son compagnon avait suggérer s'envoler pour Manhattan. Il connaissait assez son amant pour savoir qu'il voudrait s'assurer que sa princesse et son petit-fils allaient bien et le constater de visu.

- Chuck, le bouscula encore le père de Blair, s'époumonant presque. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comment va Blair ?

_Blair_, son prénom ricocha dans son cerveau comme un écho.

_Blair et Chuck._

_Chuck et Blair._

_Il n'était plus Chuck Bass sans elle._

_Il n'était __**rien**__ sans elle._

- CHUCK ! s'égosilla encore le père de la brune, de plus en plus en colère contre le jeune homme qui ne délivrait aucune information sur le sort de sa précieuse petite princesse.

- Harold, ça suffit ! tonna tout à coup la voix de Bart.

- C'est ma fille ! argua l'avocat qui résidait en France.

- Et c'est mon fils ! le rabroua le magna de l'immobilier qui commençait lui aussi à sentir l'exaspération et l'angoisse le gagner.

Il n'était pas du genre à étaler ses sentiments devant tout le monde, devant personne en réalité, mais il s'était rapproché de son héritier et il entendait bien ne pas le laisser molester quand il était visiblement incapable de se défendre ou de réagir.

- Bart a raison, tempéra Eléanor pour mettre fin à toute discussion.

Elle était aussi inquiète à propos de sa fille et de son petit-fils que tout un chacun ici (ils avaient tous accourus comme un seul homme après que Dorota les ait prévenus du départ de Blair pour la maternité) cependant, la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était qu'une altercation éclate entre eux.

La styliste était bien placée pour savoir à quel point son gendre était attaché à sa fille. Ils étaient profondément amoureux et il n'était pas nécessaire d'être médecin pour voir à quel point le jeune homme était atteint par le drame qui se jouait derrière les portes battantes d'où on l'avait expulsé de force.

Aucun n'avait reçu la moindre explication ou renseignement, ce qui motivait Harold à apostropher le mari de sa fille de la sorte, mais le fait que Chuck soit contraint de quitter les lieux en disait assez sur la gravité de la situation.

Le sang de chacun s'échauffait dans leurs veines et l'absence d'information pertinente laissait galoper leur imagination, traduite en leurs peurs les plus obscures dans ces moments d'incertitude quand à la santé de Blair et de l'enfant.

- Chuck, tenta Nate en accostant moins agressivement, mais fermement, son meilleur ami à son tour.

Ce dernier resta imperméable à son intrusion.

Le jeune Archibald en fut encore plus déconcerté.

_Ils étaient comme des frères, les choses étaient-elles si mauvaises qu'il ne pouvait même pas percer la carapace de son ami de toujours ? _

Il jeta un regard désolé à sa petite-amie.

Serena était dans tous ses états, elle-aussi, craignant pour la vie de sa meilleure amie et de son bébé.

Une autre personne s'avança d'un pas.

- Charles, appela doucement Lily en posant délicatement une main sur son bras.

La voix de sa mère adoptive atteignit son subconscient et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son cœur, qu'il ne sentait toujours plus battre. Il avait l'impression d'être déjà mort mais de ne pas encore le savoir.

- Charles, répéta la blonde qui tremblait intérieurement, non seulement pour Blair et son petit-enfant mais aussi pour son fils.

S'il devait en perdre un seul, ou pire, il ne s'en remettrait sans doute jamais. Il avait déjà traversé tant de choses horribles, elle doutait réellement de sa capacité à pouvoir encaisser plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait malgré son jeune âge.

N'obtenant pas la réaction souhaitée, Lily se planta devant lui et posa tendrement sa main sur sa pommette, l'obligeant à pencher la tête dans sa direction.

Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il la voie. Ses prunelles sombres étaient totalement vides, comme s'il était absent de son propre corps.

La paume de sa mère sur sa peau provoqua une sensation de chaleur, se propageant lentement en lui jusqu'à son cerveau qui enregistra l'information tactile pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes.

Il cligna des paupières et vit Lily qui lui souriait pauvrement, des larmes dansant dans ses yeux.

Il tourna la tête de droite puis de gauche et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans le hall devant les blocs opératoires et que Nate, Serena, Eléanor, Cyrus, Harold, Roman, Évelyne, Bart et Dorota se tenaient là, attendant une réponse de sa part.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'être arrivé ici. La seule chose qu'il se rappelait c'était le visage de la femme qui était sa raison de vivre, inanimé sur la table d'opération.

Puis le bruit lui revint dans les oreilles, les machines qui sifflaient et hurlaient de partout juste après le premier cri de son fil.

_Son fils !_

_Son fils avait besoin de lui !_

Il ne pouvait être d'aucune utilité à sauver la mère de son enfant mais il se devait de protéger leur fils. Il lui devait d'être là pour l'accueillir dans le monde. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner dans les bras d'étrangers.

Il avait passé des heures en haptonomie à tisser des liens avec lui alors qu'il était encore bien à l'abri dans le ventre de Blair.

Maintenant leur bébé devait se sentir seul et désemparé ... Aussi désemparé que lui.

Il avait besoin d'être auprès de son fils, de le rassurer, de lui assurer qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Il avait besoin de lui expliquer. Il devait savoir que ce n'était pas sa faute.

Parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner s'il laissait leur fils grandir avec le sentiment qu'il était responsable de l'absence de sa mère.

Il le devait également à Blair, parce qu'elle ne le lui pardonnerait pas non plus si leur enfant devait grandir avec le même trou au cœur que lui.

- Chuck ! la voix de son père résonna en lui, le sortant de ses réflexions et il se focalisa à nouveau sur les personnes qui étaient dans la pièce.

- Comment va Blair ? Et le bébé ? interrogea gentiment Cyrus.

Le petit homme parlait pour la première fois mais derrière le ton doux et compatissant, une note démontrait qu'il était très concerné par la santé de sa belle-fille et du nouveau-né, lui aussi.

- Elle ... elle ... le bébé va bien, balbutia Chuck.

C'était la seule information qu'il pouvait leur apporter. Il ne savait rien d'autre, juste qu'il avait laissé la femme de sa vie, inconsciente, entre les mains d'un nombre incalculable de personnes en blouses bleues ou vertes.

Il espéra qu'elles savaient toutes ce qu'elles faisaient et que sa femme ne lui serait pas arraché comme leur autre fils.

A nouveau, son esprit se concentra sur celui qui venait de naître. Il avait un besoin plus qu'urgent d'être certain qu'il allait toujours bien et de lui faire savoir qu'il n'était pas seul dans cet univers qui devait lui paraître froid et hostile.

Il tenta de se remémorer ce que la sage femme avait dit. Elle avait déclaré qu'elle s'occupait des premiers soins puis leur ramènerait leur enfant avant que tout ne se bouscule dans la pièce et dans sa tête.

- Il faut que je voie mon fils, indiqua-t-il.

Chuck s'éloigna, les laissant là, stupéfaits.

Harold fit un pas pour le suivre mais Bart se dressa devant lui de toute sa hauteur, le fixant de ses yeux couleur acier.

- Il n'a pas les réponses à tes questions ... ni aux siennes, le prévint-il en toute amitié.

Il compatissait à la légitimité de la demande de l'homme en face de lui, il partageait même ses craintes au sujet de l'état de santé de la jeune femme qu'il avait appris à apprécier, mais son attitude était néanmoins limpide.

Il ne laisserait pas qui que soit interférer dans la relation que son fils bâtirait avec le sien. S'il tirait leçon de leur vécu et de toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises, c'était que les liens avec les personnes qu'on aimait étaient sacrées.

Il avait eu besoin de temps pour l'intégrer mais il était à présent disposé à préserver autant qu'il le pourrait le fils pour lequel il aurait dû plus s'impliquer émotionnellement. Le fils qu'il aurait dû entourer de tout son amour quand il avait eu peur de le lui montrer un seul lambeau d'affection.

Lily, elle, passa auprès de Bart et lui jeta un regard de remerciement.

Chuck n'avait pas besoin d'un interrogatoire en cet instant. Ce dont il avait surtout besoin, c'était d'un échappatoire, quelque chose à quoi s'agripper de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'effondrer. C'était le seuil moyen pour son fils adoptif de rester debout.

* * *

Notez que j'ai été très gentille, j'ai renoncé à vous abandonner après ce chapitre-ci, préférant coupez sur une note plus positive du précédent pour ma semaine d'absence. Je me suis dit : je ne peux pas leur faire ça !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et à me dire ce que vous pensez en me laissant un petit commentaire.


	31. Chapter 30

Merci miss-acacia84, Moozanna, LimosAndPeonies107 et au Guest qui m'ont laissé un commentaire.

Voici qui devrait vous rassurer.

* * *

**Para 30**

**Vendredi 12 avril 2013 : 12h54**

Chuck se tenait dans l'entrée adjacente à la pouponnière de la maternité.

Il avait les yeux perdus devant une petite dizaine de bambins parfaitement emmaillotés, couchés dans leur petit lit. Les uns dormant paisiblement, les autres suçotant allègrement leur tututte.

L'infirmière en charge des poupons vint à la rencontre de celui qui était sans doute un nouveau papa.

- Ils sont si minuscules, dit-il, le cœur à la dérive.

La réalité et ses conséquences potentielles prenaient lentement le dessus.

- Ils sont peut-être minuscules, mais leur faculté d'adaptation est phénoménale, répondit la sage-femme.

- Ils ne devraient pas avoir à s'adapter, regretta-t-il.

L'infirmière boulotte qui avait emporté son fils passa la porte à son tour et lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement en l'apercevant.

Elle passa dans l'aire réservée aux nouveaux-nés et souleva un des enfants délicatement dans ses bras.

- Regarde qui est là. C'est papa, chantonna-t-elle au nourrisson auquel elle venait de prodiguer les premiers soins, en revenant vers eux.

Elle releva la tête vers le jeune homme.

- Vous voulez prendre votre fils ? questionna-t-elle, avenante.

Chuck ouvrit les bras et elle y coucha l'enfant somnolant, inconscient du drame qui se jouait en cet instant.

Il contempla en silence la petite frimousse toute fripée de son fils

- Ta maman se bat pour toi, elle ne nous laissera pas. Elle va s'en sortir, elle te verra grandir, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de l'innocent. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je prendrai soin de toi. Je te promets que je ferai de mon mieux pour être le meilleur des pères quelques soient les circonstances. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Je serai là, à chaque pas.

Puis, il posa ses lèvres sur son front, fermant les paupières.

Une larme silencieuse s'en échappa.

Il pria de toutes ses forces pour que Blair soit là, avec lui, pour accompagner leur enfant sur le chemin de la vie.

La seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans la folie était le petit être minuscule qu'il berçait dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'effondrer, il devait tenir bon. Pour lui.

_Il y a un an et demi …_

_Mais ce serait différent cette fois. _

_Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre Blair. _

Elle s'accrocherait à la vie, comme il se raccrochait lui-même à leur fils, elle lutterait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour le petit ange qui dormait paisiblement dans le creux de ses bras_. _

_Ils ne pouvaient pas la perdre. _

_**Il**__ ne pouvait pas la perdre. _

Il en deviendrait fou de chagrin et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il venait de jurer à leur enfant d'être toujours là pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas faillir à sa parole. Donc, elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et sut que c'était sa mère.

Elle passa un bras autour de lui, qui tenait toujours son fils et posa ses doigts sur les siens.

- Lily, murmura-t-il tout bas, presque en l'implorant.

Elle resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Son fils adoptif se laissa aller dans son embrase, le bébé blotti tout contre lui.

- Blair est forte, affirma-t-elle avec conviction. Elle n'acceptera pas de vous quitter sans se battre.

- Si jamais ...

Il ne pouvait pas achever sa phrase, les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge et elle pressa légèrement sa main autour de la sienne, qui maintenait son fils le plus près de lui que possible sans l'étouffer.

- Chuuut, le rassura sa mère adoptive, la seule qui savait apaiser ses maux presque aussi bien que la femme de sa vie. Elle a besoin que tu crois en elle. Ce petit bonhomme a besoin que tu crois en elle.

Elle caressa la joue du nouveau-né du bout de sa phalange pour ne pas le réveiller.

- Il est magnifique, ajouta-t-elle. Tout le portrait de son père.

Chuck laissa échapper un petit son étranglé, entre rire et sanglot.

- Est-ce que ce joli cœur à un nom ?

Il avala sa salive pour réussir à parler.

- Henry Harold Bartholomew Bass, dit-il d'une voix enrouée en contemplant à nouveau son fils endormi paisiblement.

Lily résista à l'envie de réarranger le bonnet bleu qui lui tombait presque sur les yeux.

Le petit homme, lui, gigota puis ses pleures résonnèrent dans la pièce.

Chuck le berça doucement mais ça ne le calma pas.

- Je pense que vous aurez plus de chance avec ceci, sourit l'infirmière en apportant un micro biberon rempli de lait, après avoir versé une goutte du liquide blanchâtre sur le dos de sa main pour en vérifier la température.

Le nouveau père hésita un instant.

- Blair veut l'allaiter, indiqua-t-il, le cœur prit dans un étau.

- Et elle le fera, à son prochain repas, avança Lily avec force.

Elle se saisit du mini biberon et le tendit à Chuck en l'encourageant du regard.

- Asseyez-vous, conseilla la petite brune, en désignant le fauteuil derrière lui.

Il obtempéra. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il cala Henry, qui criait toujours famine, dans le creux de son coude et accepta le flacon gradué des mains de sa mère adoptive.

A peine la tétine survola-t-elle la bouche du nouveau-né qu'il la happa entre ses lèvres et se mit à la suçoter vigoureusement.

- Un vrai petit glouton, sourit tendrement Lily.

- Il tient ça de son père, alors, s'exclama Ève depuis le seuil de la pièce, un doux sourire également peint sur son visage.

Chuck leva les yeux sur elle, à la plus grande frustration d'Henry qui protesta, signalant clairement son mécontentement en donnant de la voix, tandis que le jeune homme réajustait sa position et que l'embout transparent disparaissait à nouveau dans la bouche de l'affamé.

Elle pénétra plus avant dans l'espace d'accueil pour mieux admirer son petit-fils.

- Pas de doute, il a l'étoffe d'un Bass, renchérit Bart qui l'avait accompagnée à la recherche du nouveau père, en observant l'angelot s'escrimer à tirer à qui mieux mieux sur la tétine alors que le contenu du récipient avait été quasiment englouti tout entier dans son estomac.

Même lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'extasier sur le dernier-né de la famille.

Il se sentait rempli d'orgueil devant ce petit être qui reprendrait un jour le flambeau de BI.

- Je crois qu'il va battre ton record, ajouta encore la femme brune en posant à présent les yeux sur son propre fils.

Elle n'avait pas partagé grand chose avec lui, mais elle avait été celle qui lui avait donné son premier repas.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait !

Cependant, Henry était repu car il n'émit aucune objection quand Chuck lui retira le micro biberon de la bouche pour éviter qu'il n'avale trop d'air.

Il manipula précautionneusement son fils en se levant, soutenant fermement sa petite tête dodelinante, pour le mettre en position verticale, afin de lui faire faire son rôt, comme il l'avait appris au cours de préparation qu'il avait suivi avec Blair.

Lily ne put retenir le sourire qui s'afficha sur ses traits en positionnant un bavoir sur l'épaule de son fils adoptif.

Il serait un vrai papa poule, elle en était certaine.

- Monsieur Bass, s'enquit l'obstétricien depuis la porte du bureau des infirmières.

Le cœur du jeune père se remit à battre, à une allure folle, le sang pulsa dans ses veines et sa respiration s'accéléra également.

- Votre femme est tirée d'affaire. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang durant l'hémorragie post-partum, mais nous avons pu éviter le coma et d'autres complications liés à une éclampsie, elle devrait aller bien.

Chuck remercia le Seigneur même s'il était athée et caressa le dos de son fils en poussant un soupire de soulagement.

- Est-ce qu...

- Chambre 441. Elle restera quelques jours en réanimation, c'est la règle, indiqua le médecin. Elle va dormir encore quelques heures à cause de l'anesthésie totale, mais je suis certain que la première chose qu'elle voudra voir quand elle se réveillera, c'est ce petit bonhomme.

C'était toujours le souhait de toutes les mamans.

- Je préviens Harold et Eléanor, l'informa Lily en pressant légèrement le haut de son bras.

Il acquiesça et tourna les talons. Sans perdre un instant Chuck se dirigea vers la chambre de la mère de son fils dont il réaffirma le maintient tout contre son torse.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il retint cependant son souffle et son cœur rata un nouveau battement.

Blair était étendue sur son lit, sa peau de porcelaine encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude. Une perfusion était plantée dans son bras gauche et un électrocardiographe résonnait lugubrement dans le silence de la pièce. Les embouts d'un tuyau distribuant de l'oxygène était fichés dans ses narines. Elle avait l'air si fragile et instinctivement, il resserra doucement son embrase autour d'Henry.

- Ta maman va bien, chuchota-t-il au poupon qui l'observait de ses grands yeux noisette, identiques à ceux de son père et de sa grand-mère maternelle.

Chuck s'approcha de sa femme et l'observa mieux. Elle était magnifique, même dans ses circonstances.

Leur fils gigota dans ses bras et il se rappela qu'il devait le changer peu après chaque repas.

Il étudia la pièce et repéra un matelas à langer, ainsi que le nécessaire de nursery mis à disposition des futures parents par la clinique privée. Uniquement des produits de luxe haut de gamme pour le bébé et la maman.

Sans hésitation, il se dirigea vers le coin aménagé et posa délicatement leur bébé sur la surface prévue à cet effet. Il se remémora ce qu'ils avaient appris aux cours réservés aux jeunes parents et appliqua les consignes à la lettre.

Blair et lui avaient décidé de s'occuper eux-mêmes de leur enfant. Ils refusaient qu'il grandisse de la même manière qu'eux. Ils voulaient être là, à chaque moment. Blair étant en incapacité momentanée, il assumerait lui-même toutes les tâches qui incombaient à son nouveau statut.

Il ne permettrait pas à qui que ce soit de prendre leur fils dans ses bras avant que Blair elle-même ne le fasse. Il était reconnaissant qu'aucun des grands-parents n'en n'aient émis l'idée. C'était aussi une des raisons pour laquelle il avait gardé Henry si précieusement tout contre lui.

* * *

**Vendredi 12 avril 2013 : 16h57**

Assoupi dans le fauteuil placé à côté du lit de la patiente, rassuré par le _bip_ régulier de l'électrocardiographe, la main de Blair reposant dans la sienne et leur fils endormi dans le creux de son autre bras, Chuck fut tiré de sa somnolence par les geignements d'Henry.

Il se redressa rapidement et tourna toute son attention sur le petit être qui remuait en pleurnichant de frustration.

Le jeune papa replaça la sucette dans la bouche de son fils qui téta le bout de silicone de son mieux mais sans résultat satisfaisant.

Chuck jeta un œil à sa montre.

_Quatre heures depuis qu'il lui avait donné son premier __repas, Henry avait certainement à nouveau faim._

Il délibéra quelques secondes, observant sa femme dont les paupières étaient toujours closes.

_Devait-il appeler l'infirmière pour lui demander un autre biberon ?_

_Blair serait certainement en colère contre lui pour ne pas l'avoir réveillée, mais elle avait besoin de reprendre des forces._

La jeune femme sentit la paume rassurante qui recouvrait la sienne glissée sur ses phalanges et les gémissements de son fils parvinrent jusqu'à elle, activant sur le champ son instinct maternel.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant que sa vue ne s'ajuste à la lumière et la scène qui s'offrit à elle fit battre son cœur plus rapidement.

Son mari tenait dans ses bras leur plus grand trésor, qui s'appliquait à sucer consciencieusement ce qui lui avait été présenté aux lèvres, en vain.

Alerté par le rythme croissant de l'appareil médical, Chuck se tourna vers elle et croisa son regard. Un sourire fit place à l'inquiétude sur ses traits anguleux.

- Salut, articula Blair malgré la sécheresse de sa gorge.

Elle avala pour dissiper cette gêne.

- Salut, répondit-il en se penchant vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front et Henry dans ses bras.

Le tempo de la machine accéléra encore.

Blair sentait les larmes s'accumuler aux coins de ses yeux et son cœur gonfler au contact de ce petit être qu'elle avait porté pendant neuf mois et qu'elle avait à peine eu le temps d'apercevoir au loin, avant de perdre conscience.

- Bonjour toi, souffla-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible tant l'émotion contractait les muscles de sa trachée.

De grandes pupilles sombres la scrutait intensément derrière le bouchon violet de la tututte dont Henry ne parvenait toujours pas à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Il tourna d'instinct la tête vers le sein nourricier et ouvrit grand la bouche, recrachant le bout de plastique inutile, avant de se remettre à brailler d'insatiatiété.

- Le digne fils de son père, rit-elle à travers ses larmes de joie, retrouvant l'usage de la parole.

Elle se releva pour décoller son dos du matelas et grimaça en tirant sur la chemise d'hôpital qu'elle portait, jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses seins soit découvert, puis entreprit de nourrir le petit goulu qui engloutit le mamelon présenté sans la moindre hésitation.

Une sensation de soulagement physique et psychologique se propagea en elle comme Henry semblait comblé par son action. Elle avait appris comment faire aux cours parentaux mais entre la théorie et la pratique, il y avait un pas ... qu'elle avait visiblement franchi avec succès, à leur plus grande satisfaction à tous les deux.

Elle releva la tête vers Chuck, qui les couvait du regard.

- Tu te sens bien ? s'enquit-il d'une voix enrouée, lui aussi.

Elle pouvait encore distinguer les éclats de l'épouvante et de l'angoisse qui s'étaient emparées de lui peu après que leur fils ait vu le jour, derrière l'amour qui brillait dans son regard.

- Je vais bien, le rassura-t-elle.

Une douleur irradiait sournoisement de son bas ventre mais rien qui ne justifiait de l'inquiéter outre mesure après avoir subi une césarienne, pensa-t-elle.

Elle ne laisserait rien gâcher ce moment de bonheur et certainement pas les tourments qui les avaient hantés pendant toute sa grossesse.

Elle caressa sa joue de ses phalanges, tout en veillant à ce qu'Henry ne perde pas son téton d'entre ses lèvres.

Quoi que, vu la ferveur avec laquelle il s'appliquait à tirer le lait de sa poitrine, il y avait peu de chance que ça arrive.

Chuck ferma les yeux, emprisonnant sa main sous la sienne avant de déposer un baiser dans sa paume.

Le soulagement pouvait réellement prendre possession de lui à présent.

Alertée par les cris du bébé et les sons du monitoring, une infirmière franchit la porte.

Elle vérifia les constantes de Blair et diminua le volume des appareils d'enregistrement.

Cette dernière gémit quand des contractions se firent sentir dans la partie inférieure de son utérus. Elle n'ignorait pas que nourrir son enfant au sein provoquait ce genre de réaction naturelle.

- C'est normal d'avoir quelques douleurs, s'exclama la professionnelle. Le médecin passera vérifier votre cicatrice d'ici quelques heures. Je vais rajouter un antidouleur dans votre perfusion jusqu'à sa visite. Vous allez rester en réa quelques jours pour éviter tous risques d'éclampsie post-partum. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit ou sentez la moindre gêne, surtout n'hésitez pas à sonner.

Elle lui désigna la commande disposée au perroquet au-dessus du lit.

- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de ça ? demanda la jeune maman en tirant légèrement sur les fils qui entraient dans ses narines et l'incommodaient fortement.

- Vous verrez ça avec le médecin quand il viendra vous voir, répondit la femme en blanc.

Elle quitta ensuite la chambre, laissant toute intimité à la nouvelle petite famille.

Chuck remua sur son siège, il détestait savoir que sa femme souffrait sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider.

- Tout va bien, répéta-t-elle en posant sa main sur celle de l'homme de sa vie.

- J'ai bien cru ...

Il sourit faiblement et pressa ses doigts autour des siens en signe d'assentiment mais elle pouvait dire qu'il ne baisserait pas sa garde de si tôt.

- Embrasse-moi, Bass ! commanda-t-elle gentiment.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Il se leva et se pencha vers elle pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et son autre paume sur leur fils, toujours accroché au sein de sa mère.

L'activité du rythme cardiaque de Blair enregistré sur l'appareil s'emballa en sourdine.

- Je vous aime, tellement, susurra-t-il en posant son front contre celui de la femme de sa vie.

- Moi aussi, je vous aime.

- J'ai eu si peur, avoua-t-il tout bas.

Elle n'imaginait que trop bien ce par quoi il venait de passer.

- Nous sommes là, nous irons bien, le rassura-t-elle encore avant qu'Henry ne relâche son téton, rassasié jusqu'à la prochaine tétée.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et caressa celle du nouveau-né qui cherchait des yeux celui qui l'avait protégé les toutes premières heures de sa vie.

De sa petite mimine minuscule, il agrippa l'index de son père et gigota contre sa mère.

- Viens-là, dit Chuck en s'écartant de Blair pour mieux le saisir sous la tête.

Il le redressa et le positionna à nouveau contre son épaule, comme il l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt, après lui avoir donné son biberon.

Blair en profita pour réajuster le vêtement qui appartenait à la clinique et se décala vers le bord du lit, faisant de son mieux pour éviter de tirer sur ses points de suture, ainsi que sur les fils et tuyaux en tous genres qui la reliaient à l'électrocardiographe et au distributeur d'oxygène. Finalement, elle réussi à laisser assez de place vacante pour que Chuck puisse s'installer à ses côtés.

Une fois que son fils eu été changé, son mari, comprenant le message, se glissa doucement près d'elle, au-dessus des couvertures, après lui avoir remis le chérubin. Elle le cala bien contre elle, sa petite tête velue restant dans le creux de son épaule, tandis qu'elle faisait de même dans celle de l'homme à qui appartenait son âme.

Ils restèrent ainsi presque une heure entière, profitant de la chaleur du cocon familiale, comptant et recomptant les doigts de leur enfant, le contemplant et tentant de déterminer de qui il tenait ses traits. Son front et son nez étaient sans conteste ceux de Blair, tandis que ses yeux et la ligne de sa mâchoire avaient été hérités de Chuck.

- Il est parfait, s'extasia la brune.

- Plus que parfait. Merci, ajouta-t-il.

- Merci à toi, murmura-t-elle en tentant de se couler un peu plus contre lui.

Mais sa cicatrice toute fraîche ne lui permettait pas de grands mouvements.

Au lieu de ça, il se déplaça plus près d'elle, entourant sa femme et son fils de son bras libre, l'autre étant placé sous la nuque de Blair. Il noua ses mains l'une à l'autre pour les garder dans son étreinte et embrassa pour la vingtième fois au moins la tempe chocolat de celle qu'il avait bien failli perdre aujourd'hui.

Il ferma les paupières et laissa aller sa tête contre la sienne. Elle enfouit son nez dans son cou et soupira d'aise entre les deux hommes de sa vie.


	32. Chapter 31

Merci au Guest qui m'a laissé un commentaire.

* * *

**Para 31**

**Vendredi 12 avril 2012 : 21h51**

Chuck cheminait le long du couloir. Il avait rapidement avalé un café brûlant et un sandwich un peu desséché à la cafétéria de la clinique privée. C'était tout ce qu'il avait pu y trouver à cette heure tardive. La nourriture y était meilleure que dans les hôpitaux publiques, mais cela restait de la nourriture de cantine et son palais, habitué aux cinq étoiles, n'appréciait que modérément. Cependant, il ne voulait pas s'absenter trop longtemps.

Il avait laissé sa femme et leur fils endormis chacun dans leur lit après la dernière tétée.

Blair lui avait assuré qu'elle allait parfaitement bien mais il avait préféré attendre le passage de l'obstétricien avant de quitter la chambre.

Ce dernier avait affirmé que la future maman ne restait en réanimation que par mesure de précaution et que ses constantes étaient bonnes. Il n'y avait donc pas lieu de s'inquiéter outre mesure.

_Facile à dire pour lui !_

_Ce n'était pas sa femme à lui qui était étendue sur un lit d'hôpital et qui avait failli mourir à cause de son incompétence !_

Chuck n'avait plus aucune confiance en lui. Il lui avait confié ce qu'il avait de plus précieux et il avait pris ça à la légère_._ Il avait d'ores et déjà contacté un autre spécialiste et menacé le Docteur Bergman de lui faire perdre son droit d'exercer, même si ce dernier avait plaidé que l'hémorragie post-partum ne pouvait en aucun cas être prévisible.

Le professeur Lockwood officiait dans l'Utah et, d'après les informations renseignées par son nouveau privé, était le meilleur des meilleurs dans ce domaine. Il avait, dans un premier temps, refusé sa requête, mais Chuck Bass ne prenait pas un « non » comme réponse.

Il suffisait juste d'y mettre le prix et quelques zéros de plus sur le chèques ou l'ordre de transaction et la magie opérait.

Même si la complication avait été évitée, elle pouvait survenir jusqu'à une semaine après l'accouchement. La nouvelle maman serait reliée à un électrocardiographe, avec interdiction de se lever pendant deux jours au minimum, à cause de l'hémorragie post-partum et des risques toujours importants d'une éclampsie. La tension de la jeune femme devrait donc rester sous contrôle, elle aussi, avait expliqué l'éminent spécialiste tout en confirmant les dires de son confrères, à savoir que tout cela était purement préventif.

Au moins, Blair avait obtenu le droit de se voir retirer le distributeur nasal d'oxygène. Mais pas l'intraveineuse logée dans une des veines de son bras, ni le catétaire de la la péridurale qui inhibaient la douleur. Elle pourrait en être débarrassée une fois que celle-ci ne serait plus trop prononcée. Des analgésiques compatibles avec l'allaitement maternel lui seraient alors prescrits.

Chuck s'alerta à la seconde où il franchit les portes de l'étage. Son cœur se mit à cogner comme un fou en reconnaissant la voix de la belle brune depuis le fond du couloir. Il hâta le pas et passa rapidement la porte pour la trouver quasiment hystérique.

- Madame Bass, calmez-vous tentait une infirmière d'origine africaine qu'il n'avait pas encore vue, en lorgnant sur le tracé du monitoring derrière la patiente.

_Elle débutait sans doute sa garde de nuit._

- Me calmer ! Comment est-ce que je peux me calmer ? rugit la brunette, hors d'elle.

- C'est la procédure standard dans ce genre de situation, reprit la professionnelle.

- Procédure standard ! Je me fiche de vos procédures, hurla B en la fusillant du regard.

Elle continua à vociférer des menaces à l'encontre de cette dernière, alors que l'appareil de mesures accusait un tracé bien trop rapide. Même Chuck pouvait s'en rendre compte sans aucune compétence médicale.

- Blair ! l'enjoint-il en se postant devant elle, sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

Elle posa ses grands yeux chocolat sur lui et la frayeur se propagea dans chacune de ses cellules à la vitesse de la lumière. Le visage de son épouse reflétait la colère et l'indignation, mais il pouvait y lire également la panique et le désespoir.

Le sang de Blair stoppa sa course dans ses veines quand elle vit l'angoisse que reflétaient soudain les pupilles de son mari et ça la fit revenir sur terre.

Le son de l'électrocardiographe qui résonnait en sourdine parvint jusqu'à ses tympans, jusque là emplis de ses propres cris et elle comprit qu'il avait peur pour elle. Son rythme cardiaque et sa tension étaient bien au-delà de la limite respectable et les risques d'une nouvelle hémorragie post-partum n'étaient pas encore totalement écartés.

Il avait déjà failli la perdre une fois aujourd'hui et il ne supporterait pas ça se reproduise encore.

- Blair, articula-t-il avec difficulté d'un ton presque suppliant.

Il avait du mal à trouver sa propre respiration, les heures de l'après-midi tournoyant déjà à nouveau dans son esprit. Le sandwich qu'il venait d'ingérer pesait soudain des tonnes sur son estomac.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et atteint la brune en plein cœur.

Elle posa un main tremblante sur la sienne et fit de son mieux pour combattre l'affolement qui l'avait saisi quand elle s'était réveillée seule dans la chambre.

Chuck et le bébé avaient disparu.

Incapable de quitter son lit, elle avait appuyé frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel d'urgence et une infirmière à la peau couleur cacao s'était présentée devant elle, l'informant que son enfant avait été emmené à la pouponnière par une de ses collègues et qu'il lui serait ramené le lendemain matin.

- Elle a pris Henry, geignit-elle, pratiquement en sanglotant, la détresse clairement audible dans sa voix.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il en se tournant vers la femme en blanc, constatant par la même occasion que le lit pédiatrique ou dormait son fils quand il était descendu se restaurer était vide.

Jusque là, toute son attention avait été focalisée sur Blair et sur les appareils de mesures.

- C'est ... c'est ... bégaya cette dernière devant les rétines enflammées de Chuck.

- Où est notre fils ? tonna-t-il.

- A la nursery, réexpliqua rapidement l'infirmière.

Le jeune père sembla se calmer légèrement et elle en profita pour exposer le mode de fonctionnement de la clinique.

- Nous emmenons toujours les nourrissons à la pouponnière pour pouvoir les surveiller pendant la nuit quand la maman est dans l'impossibilité d'en prendre soin elle-même.

Chuck sentit la tension remonter dans le corps de Blair comme elle s'accrochait à ses phalanges, aux derniers mots prononcés par la jeune femme.

- Je veux dire, se reprit d'elle-même cette dernière, qu'elle est toujours sous monitoring et qu'elle ne peux quitter son lit donc elle ne peut assurer ...

- On a compris, l'interrompit-il.

Il s'assied sur le rebord du lit ou la brunette était toujours sous le choc de la disparition soudaine de son enfant.

- Blair ... entama-t-il d'un ton plus serein.

Les battements dans sa poitrine reprenaient peu à peu une cadence plus lente et il avait besoin que ceux de son épouse suivent le même chemin.

- Je veux mon bébé, réclama la jeune maman d'une voix qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à Blair Waldorf - Bass.

C'était quasiment une supplique et ça brisa le cœur de Chuck. La journée avait été bien assez riche en émotions pour chacun d'eux sans en rajouter.

- Et si je reste ici pour la nuit ? proposa-t-il à l'infirmière.

- Nous sommes dans l'unité de réanimation, déclara-t-elle en secouant la tête de droite et de gauche. Les patients ont besoin de calme ...

Elle jeta un regard chargé de reproches à la brune dont les cris avaient dû s'entendre jusqu'à l'autre aile de l'hôpital.

- Je serai discret, promit-il, je veillerai à ce que les pleurs d'Henry ne dérangent personne.

Elle soupira intérieurement, elle imaginait la suite du scénario pour l'avoir vécu plus d'une fois. Ils allaient menacer de la faire virer.

Ses voisins lui disaient souvent qu'elle avait de la chance de travailler dans une clinique privée et non publique, mais la seule chose qui était plus aisée était le standing des patients. Ils pensaient qu'ils pouvaient tout acheter avec leur fric, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent entre les murs de cet hôpital.

Lorsqu'ils étaient confrontés et démunis devant la maladie, ils étaient encore pire que les gens désargentés. Peu habitués à être impuissants à maîtriser leur monde, ils refusaient leur inaptitude à faire fléchir les lois de la science devant leur volonté.

Cependant, elle fut surprise de la réaction du nouveau père.

- S'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il simplement.

La sage-femme fut prise au dépourvu et hésita un instant.

Le jeune homme semblait aussi désemparé que la maman.

Chuck passa une main dans son cou, l'autre restant liée à celle de son épouse.

Il avait déjà dû négocier ferme pour être encore là, à cette heure-ci. Les heures de visites étaient terminées depuis longtemps, mais il avait réussi à convaincre l'autre infirmière de le laisser passer encore un peu de temps auprès de sa femme et leur fils.

Il avait obtenu un autre sursis parce que le Dr Bergman était intervenu en donnant son accord. Sûrement parce qu'il espérait tempérer un tant soit peu la fureur du nouveau père à son encontre, après la manière dont les choses avaient tourné lors de l'accouchement.

Mais ce dernier ne voulait rien devoir à ce pauvre type, visiblement incapable d'anticiper les complications. (Peu importe que le corps médical lui ait répété à plusieurs reprises que ce genre d'hémorragie était totalement imprévisible)

Il était harassé après cette journée et il n'avait plus vraiment l'envie de se disputer avec le personnel. Il aurait pu rappeler le médecin incompétent et aboyer des ordres (il l'aurait volontiers torturé encore un peu) ou user de son autorité naturelle qui fonctionnait sur la plupart des gens mais, le fait était qu'il était bien conscient de n'avoir qu'un pouvoir relatif sur les éléments qui l'entouraient depuis le début de cet après-midi.

Mettre le service de réanimation à sang et à feu ne résoudrait certainement pas la situation. Blair elle-même avait besoin de repos et de tranquillité et s'il perdait son sang-froid, la courbe du monitoring, qui oscillait à présent à nouveau dans la moyenne, allait remonter en piquée.

Il voulait juste apporter un peu de paix et de réconfort à la femme de sa vie. Il souhaitait pouvoir s'entourer de sa famille pour la nuit.

_Il avait déjà failli à sa mission plus d'une fois aujourd'hui. Il n'aurait pas dû s'absenter pendant que Blair dormait pour aller vadrouiller dans les couloirs. Il aurait dû rester là et veiller sur eux._

- D'accord, accepta l'infirmière, sensible à cette soudaine humilité, si peu commune en ces lieux (et totalement étrangère à Chuck Bass en toutes autres circonstances), mais s'il pleure ...

- Je m'arrangerai pour ne pas troubler la quiétude des autres patients, assura-t-il avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase.

Le cœur de Blair frémit quand l'autre jeune femme hocha la tête en assentiment.

- Je vais chercher le bébé, dit-elle en gagnant la porte.

Une vague d'émotion intense et de soulagement immense submergea la brune. Sans qu'elle puisse l'endiguer, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Elle attira son mari vers elle, se redressant du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans son lit, malgré la douleur qui tiraillait subitement depuis son bas ventre alors qu'elle ne la sentait même pas la minute précédente et pressa son front contre son torse.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle tout bas.

Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et la serra tout contre lui.

- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il. Je n'aurai pas dû sortir de la chambre pendant que tu étais assoupie. C'était idiot, j'aurais dû anticiper ...

Elle s'écarta de lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien et plaça une main de chaque côté de l'arête de sa mâchoire.

- Chuck Bass, tu es le mari et le père le plus attentionné que je connaisse. Personne ne pourrait mieux prendre soin de nous que toi. Tu ne peux pas nous mettre dans une bulle pour nous protéger du monde extérieur.

- Mais je peux essayer, de toutes mes forces ! s'entêta-t-il.

- Tu peux, oui, sourit-elle avant de frôler ses lèvres d'un baiser.

* * *

**Samedi 13 avril 2013 : 10h02**

Harold Waldorf dépassa le bureau des infirmières, impatient de voir enfin sa fille et son petit-fils, son ex-femme sur les talons.

Les heures de visite ne débutaient qu'à 10h00 dans le service de réanimation et il avait dû patienter dans le couloir, comptant les minutes et les secondes avant d'obtenir le feux vert d'une jeune femme à la peau café au lait, trop heureuse de pouvoir quitter son poste. Malgré un début difficile, le reste de la nuit s'était passé sans accroc.

Seuls les parents proches étaient admis auprès des patients et le silence était requis.

Le père de la jeune femme frappa légèrement à la porte et la poussa lentement.

Il eut presque un mouvement de recul quand il aperçut sa Blairbear harnachée à tout un tas de tubes et de fils, drapée dans le linge blanc de la clinique qui donnait à sa peau d'opaline une teinte encore plus pâle et la faisait paraître encore plus frêle.

Du coin de l'œil, il perçut la présence d'une autre personne qui n'était autre que son gendre.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un signe de tête en guise de salut et s'approcha de ses beaux-parents, délaissant momentanément son fils qui dormait paisiblement dans son petit lit.

- Bonjour Chuck, souffla tout bas Eléanor. Comment va-t-elle ?

- La soirée a été un peu agitée mais elle va bien. Elle s'est rendormie après la tétée de ce matin. Elle ne pourra pas se lever avant demain mais le médecin à dit que tout était ok. Si tout se passe comme prévu, elle quittera la réa mercredi, chuchota-t-il.

Son beau-père opina du bonnet, puis s'approcha du berceau pour admirer son petit-fils pour la première fois.

- Il a le nez de Blair, constata-t-il, attendri.

Harold sortit un ours en peluche du sac cadeau qu'il tenait à la main et le posa aux pieds de son petit-fils.

Finalement, ils avaient attendu d'être aux États-Unis pour se le procurer pendant les fêtes de Thanksgiving. Ils étaient allés dans le même magasin où il avait acheté celui de Blair, qui fournissait toujours les mêmes articles.

Eléanor sourit à la petite bouille rondelette d'Henry.

- Vous avez bien travaillé, reconnu-t-elle en se retenant de caresser sa petite joue dodue de peur de l'éveiller.

Ce bébé était de loin le plus beau qu'elle ait vu depuis longtemps. _Depuis Blair, en fait._

Elle posa les yeux sur sa fille, étendue sur son lit, toujours au pays des songes. La machine qui enregistrait ses battements cardiaques indiquait que tout était calme en elle.

Un gargouillement sourd lui fit tourner la tête vers son beau-fils.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

- Tu devrais aller manger quelque chose, lui conseilla-t-elle.

- Ça ira, affirma-t-il.

Il avait picoré un peu sur le plateau du petit-déjeuner de son épouse, cette dernière insistant pour partager avec lui.

Cependant, un autre grondement de son système digestif démentit ses dires.

- Va manger, lui ordonna tout bas la styliste comme s'il était son propre enfant. On ne bougera pas d'ici, tu peux être tranquille.

Il lui avait suffit de trente secondes pour comprendre qu'il avait passé la nuit au chevet de sa fille. Son costume, le même qu'hier, était froissé. Le col de sa chemise était ouvert. Ses manches étaient retroussées. Et les yeux du jeune homme étaient rouges sur les rebords. Il manquait manifestement de sommeil et avait bien besoin de recharger ses batteries.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés, hésitant. La dernière fois qu'il avait quitter cette chambre, il avait retrouvé Blair en pleine crise de panique.

- Chuck ! l'admonesta Eléanor, comme s'il avait dix ans.

Il acquiesça. Il ne pourrait rien arriver pendant son absence. Les parents de Blair resteraient avec eux. Il jeta un œil à sa montre, Henry ne devrait pas crier famine avant encore deux heures. Il avait donc techniquement le temps d'avaler vite fait quelque chose qui, espérait-il, contenterait et son estomac et ses papilles.

- Je serai là dans trente minutes, quarante au plus, céda-t-il.

- Prend ton temps, recommanda encore sa belle-mère.

Il abandonna donc son fils et sa femme aux bons soins d'Harold et Eléanor et longea le couloir pour arriver aux ascenseurs, d'où sortait sa mère adoptive.

Lily s'avança ver lui et l'enveloppa dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

- Tu as passé la nuit ici ? interrogea-t-elle devant son allure un peu débraillée et sa mine fatiguée.

Ce n'était pas une véritable question mais il opina du chef tout de même.

- Je m'en doutais, sourit-elle en lui présentant un sac en papier de la _Maison Kayser_ qui renfermait des croissants frais à l'odeur appétissante et un café emporté de chez _Joe. _Avec juste un nuage de lait et deux sucres, ajouta-t-elle.

Son estomac se manifesta encore une fois et il saliva par anticipation.

- Merci, dit-il en savourant une gorgée du liquide foncé, sucré à souhait, sans attendre .

Lily posa tendrement une main sur sa joue.

- C'est à ça que servent les mères, non ? En parlant de mère, comment va celle de ton fils ?

- Bien, indiqua-t-il. Elle dort et Henry aussi. Harold et Eléanor sont auprès d'eux.

- Et toi ? s'enquit-elle.

- Mieux, depuis que tu as pensé à me ramener de la véritable nourriture, s'exclama-t-il en mordant dans un croissant à belles dents.

Elle passa son bras dans le sien pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une des salles d'attentes.

- Serena et Nate étaient très déçus de ne pas pouvoir entrer en réanimation, commenta-t-elle. Sans parler de Dorota.

- C'est juste pour quelques jours. Elle devrait avoir une chambre à la maternité mercredi et le nouvel obstétricien a dit que si tout allait bien, elle pourrait rentrer à la maison vendredi.

- Chuck ! appela la voix de son meilleur ami derrière eux.

Le jeune homme et Lily se retournèrent pour apercevoir les deux protagonistes en personne.

- Comment va Blair ? voulu savoir S.

Elle s'était rongé les sangs toute la nuit même si l'information que la brune était hors de danger avait bien été transmise par sa mère. Heureusement qu'elle avait pu se blottir dans les bras de son petit-ami pour calmer ses angoisses.

- Elle va bien, elle dort. Tu pourras la voir bientôt, la rassura son frère.

Elle poussa un soupire de soulagement.

- Et le bébé ? demanda-t-elle, impatiente de tenir son neveu dans ses bras.

- Il dort aussi, l'informa Chuck.

Une petite moue boudeuse s'installa sur ses lèvres que Nate ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser.


	33. Chapter 32

Merci à miss-acacia84 et Moozanna

* * *

**Para 32**

**Samedi 13 avril 2013 : 10h15**

Blair s'éveilla moins de cinq minutes après que son mari ait quitté la chambre, comme si elle était réceptive à son absence même quand ils ne dormaient pas dans le même lit.

- Tu aurais, au moins, pu t'excuser pour hier, disait la voix de sa mère.

- Blairbear ! s'exclama son père, en notant qu'elle ouvrait les paupières.

Sa fille les observa un peu déconcertée par la présence de ses parents, se demandant où elle se trouvait pendant quelques secondes.

Mais en balayant la pièce du regard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était bien dans sa chambre d'hôpital et le lancement dans son flan quand elle étira un de ses bras pour repousser la couverture afin de voir Henry lui rappela qu'elle avait bien eu une césarienne et avait bien donné naissance à son fils.

- Papa, s'étonna-t-elle presque, cherchant la silhouette de son mari.

- J'ai envoyé Chuck manger quelque chose, indiqua sa mère, devinant les attentes de sa fille. Il était affamé, le pauvre.

Le jeune femme hocha la tête.

- Merci, dit-elle, son attention se reportant sur son enfant, dont le lit était disposé le plus près possible près du sien.

- Il dort toujours, sourit Eléanor en posant les yeux sur son petit-fils.

Blair sourit à son tour en apercevant l'ourson.

_Un cadeau de son père à n'en pas douter._

Elle leva les yeux sur lui cette fois et le cœur d'Harold se réchauffa de voir les prunelles noisette de sa petite fille luire avec cet éclat d'or. Celui qui signifiait qu'elle était heureuse.

_Elle était hors de danger pour de bon. _

- Comment tu te sens, ma chérie ? demanda-t-il quand même, en posant sa main sur la sienne.

- Et bien, avoir une césarienne n'était pas vraiment au programme mais, étant donné la situation, je crois qu'on peut dire que je m'en suis bien sortie, réfléchit-elle à haute voix.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de digérer ce qui s'était passé, encore. Les éléments s'étaient enchaînés si rapidement qu'elle reprenait à peine ses esprits, d'autant qu'elle avait été inconsciente une bonne partie du temps.

- Tu nous as fait très peur, commenta Harold.

Blair pouvait distinguer l'inquiétude qui l'avait envahi dans le son de sa voix.

Eléanor toussota un peu, mal à l'aise de se sentir de trop. La relation de son ex-mari et de sa fille avait toujours été bien plus forte que celle qu'elle entretenait avec chacun d'eux. Elle ne faisait pas le poids quand il s'agissait de ces deux-là.

- Je vais aller rejoindre Chuck, j'ai besoin d'un café, moi aussi, annonça-t-elle maladroitement.

Harold acquiesça.

- J'en profiterai pour t'excuser, lui dit-elle un peu rudement en prenant son sac sur la table.

- Maman, attend ! la rappela Blair avant qu'elle ne passe la porte.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait besoin de sa mère en cet instant précis. Sa présence la réconfortait sans raison apparente. C'était un peu étrange mais, c'était comme si donner naissance à son propre enfant l'avait rapprochée de celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Un lien invisible l'unissait à présent à elle, comme si elle comprenait subitement mieux Eléanor, comme si elle était passée de l'autre côté du miroir.

Quelque chose d'indéfinissable qu'elle ne pouvait partager avec son père, malgré toute la tendresse qu'elle lui portait.

La stylise se tourna vers sa fille, arquant un sourcil.

- Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose de la cafétéria ?

- Non, je voudrais juste ...

Elle regarda son père, un peu gênée.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien nous laisser quelques instants ?

Harold la dévisagea, incrédule. C'était toujours à lui que sa petite princesse choisissait de s'adresser quand elle avait besoin d'un conseil. C'est à lui qu'elle confiait ses joies et ses peines quand elle était enfant.

Sauf qu'elle avait désormais un enfant à elle et sans savoir exactement quoi, il perçut que quelque chose avait fondamentalement changer dans leur relation.

- Bien, dit-il sans pouvoir totalement masquer l'offense. Je crois que c'est moi qui vais prendre un café avec Chuck, finalement.

- Profite-en pour ...

- M'excuser, oui, j'ai compris, maugréa-t-il.

Il se remémorait parfaitement pourquoi son ex-femme l'horripilait tant quand ils vivaient sous le même toit, tout à coup.

- T'excuser pour quoi ? demanda sa fille intriguée.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui se sentit dans l'embarras. Il jeta un regard à Eléanor, qui se garda bien de lui venir en aide.

- Je ... Hier on a vraiment eu très peur pour toi, comme je te l'ai dit. Nous sommes restés longtemps dans le hall sans aucune nouvelle et ...

La brunette fronça les sourcils, son père lui paraissait soudain très étrange.

- Il a un peu bousculé Chuck, lâcha la styliste qui s'agaçait d'entendre son ex-mari tourner autour du pot.

_Harold avait toujours été si couard !_

Les pupilles de sa fille perdirent leur éclat doré et s'assombrirent en une fraction de seconde.

L'avocat en eut un frisson qui lui remonta le long de l'échine.

Il n'avait jamais essuyé le regard que Blair dardait sur lui, à présent. Elle n'avait plus rien de Blairbear ou de la petite princesse qu'il connaissait. Elle ne lui semblait plus, ni frêle, ni fragile. Une lueur de colère et d'hostilité couvait au fond de sa rétine, prête à s'embraser à la moindre occasion pour se transformer en flammes incandescentes.

- Il était le seul à avoir des informations, essaya-t-il de se justifier. Et il restait obstinément silencieux.

- Il venait de se faire expulsé de la salle d'opération. Il était complètement effondré. Je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il se rendait compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait, débita Eléanor.

Elle avait tancer son ex-mari pendant tout le trajet de retour, après qu'ils aient été certains que leur fille était sauve. Cyrus et Roman avaient bien tentés de faire diversion mais la mère de Blair avait campé sur ses positions.

Une relation plus profonde qu'il n'y paraissait s'était développée entre elle et son gendre. Elle savait tout ce qu'elle lui devait et n'était pas prête à l'oublier.

- Nous étions tous sur les nerfs, avança Harold.

- Alors, tu t'en es pris à lui ? s'offusqua sa fille sur un ton où perçait nettement l'irritation.

- Il ne l'a pas non plus molesté. Enfin, pas tout à fait, se corrigea la styliste qui sentait venir l'orage devant l'attitude presque menaçante de Blair.

Elle connaissait assez son impétuosité, elle avait eu à y faire face plus d'une fois pendant son adolescence. Et elle avait pu la voir à l'œuvre lorsqu'elle devait gérer un problème à Waldorf Design. La nouvelle codirectrice n'avait rien à envier à l'ancienne. Elle savait monter au créneau pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. En cela, Eléanor avait réussi sa mission.

- Je lui présenterai mes excuses, déclara l'avocat en se dirigeant vers la porte pour accéder au désir exprimé par sa fille quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que qui que ce soit – jamais - ne viennent s'immiscer entre lui et Blairbear mais, il apparaissait que c'était pourtant bel et bien le cas.

_Peut-être était-il resté exilé trop longtemps ? Il ne l'avait pas vue s'éloigner de lui. Hier encore, il cachait une pièce sous son oreiller et aujourd'hui, elle était prête à se battre contre lui pour un autre._

_- _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? voulut savoir Blair dés que son père eut passé le seuil.

- Disons juste que, tout le monde était très inquiet et tu n'ignores pas à quel point ton père est surprotecteur envers toi. On avait aucune information de ce qui se passait derrière les portes de la salle d'opération. C'est à peine si on avait été informé que tu y avais été transportée pour une césarienne en urgence. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette infirmière polonaise que Dorota connaît, on ne l'aurait même pas su ! Les médecins ne nous disaient absolument rien. Et puis un vigile a ramené Chuck parmi nous. Harold voulait désespérément avoir de tes nouvelles, comme nous tous, mais ton mari ne coopérait pas du tout. En fait, il était comme totalement absent et ton père a perdu son self-contrôle. Néanmoins, tout a fini par s'arranger. Bart s'est interposé, j'ai même craint un instant qu'ils ne s'écharpent tous les deux, mais Lily est intervenue et a tiré Chuck de sa torpeur, en quelque sorte. Seulement, il n'en savait pas plus que nous. Tous ce qu'il a pu dire, c'est que le bébé allait bien. Ensuite, il a foncé voir votre fils en nous laissant tous plantés là, au milieu du couloir.

La jeune femme sentit son pharynx se contracter. Chuck n'en n'avait pas parlé, mais elle le connaissait assez pour deviner que ce genre de drame devait être un de ses pires cauchemars. Il avait grandi avec le poids de la mort de sa mère sur ses épaules d'enfant et, même si ce n'était pas la réalité, c'était quelque chose qui était profondément ancré en lui. Quelque chose qui l'empêchait encore aujourd'hui de célébrer correctement le jour de sa naissance.

«_J'ai eu si peur_ » l'entendit-elle à nouveau confesser à voix basse.

Pourtant, il avait tenu bon. Il avait dépassé sa peur. Il s'était occupé d'accueillir leur fils dans le monde pendant qu'elle se battait pour rester à leurs côtés. Et la nuit dernière, il l'avait passée à veiller sur leur sommeil, comme une sentinelle, sans se préoccuper de ses propres besoins, de sa propre fatigue. Il s'était même fustigé par ce qu'il s'était autorisé à se rendre à la cafétéria pour se sustenter.

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais me demander qui requiert l'absence de ton père ? interrogea à son tour Eléanor.

- Je ... Hier soir, j'ai réagi de manière complètement irrationnelle, avoua-t-elle. Je me suis réveillée et le bébé n'était plus là. L'infirmière m'a dit qu'elle l'avait emmené à la nursery pour la nuit, pour veiller sur lui puisque je suis immobilisé dans ce lit et ... j'ai perdu les pédales ... je me suis mise à hurler que je voulais mon bébé et ... si Chuck n'était pas arrivé ... je ne sais pas comment ça se serrait terminé ... je lui ai même fait peur ... je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte, mais le monitoring sifflait à cause de mon cœur qui s'emballait et ...

- Blair, n'importe quelle mère aurait fait de même. Henry et toi avez partager ton corps pendant neuf mois. Il est tout à fait légitime que tu veuilles prolonger le contact autant que faire ce peut. Votre relation est désormais différente. Toi, comme lui, allez devoir apprendre à vivre sans la présence constante de l'autre. Tes hormones s'affolent après l'accouchement. Cela porte un nom, ça s'appelle le baby blues et c'est très courant. De plus, la césarienne en urgence est quelque chose d'assez agressif pour la maman. Sans oublié que tu as subi un traumatisme important, il y a un peu plus d'un an et il est normal que tu réagisses un peu excessivement ...

- Sauf que ce n'est pas la première fois que je nous mets en danger, moi ou le bébé, à cause de mon comportement irréfléchi. Et ça ne concerne pas que ma grossesse ou Henry. J'ai poussé une jeune femme dans la piscine simplement parce qu'elle conversait avec Chuck.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas avec moi que tu dois parler de ça, mais avec ton thérapeute. Le dérèglement hormonal de la grossesse peut être à l'origine de tes réactions impulsives mais tu dois reconnaître que c'est un trait de caractère chez toi. Il a sans doute été exacerbé par la gestation. A toi de voir si cela continue à prendre des proportions hors limites que tu es incapable de gérer ou pas. Mais dans tous les cas, le mieux est d'en faire part au Docteur Sherman si ça t'inquiète.

- Tu ne penses pas que je serais capable de faire du mal à mon enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est ce que tu penses ? s'étonna Eléanor.

- Je ne crois pas non, mais j'ai lu un article à propos de ces femmes qui ...

- Ce que je crois moi, c'est que tu devrais un peu moins lire tous ces articles qui décrivent des horreurs et qui emplissent ta jolie petite tête d'idées saugrenues parce que, fais-moi confiance, je connais ma petite fille et s'il y bien une chose que j'ai apprise, c'est qu'elle ne permet à personne de faire du mal à ceux qu'elle aime. Et je pense que ton père vient de le réaliser, lui aussi. Ça, et le fait qu'il n'est plus le seul homme qui compte dans ta vie, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Sa fille lui rendit son sourire, un peu rassurée.

- Tu seras une maman formidable, renchérit encore la styliste. Je suis certaine que tu sauras tirer leçon des nombreuses erreurs que j'ai commises avec toi. Mais tu commettras les tiennes, parce que c'est aussi ça être parent. Tu apprendras vite que les enfants font également les leurs et que tu ne peux pas les mettre dans une bulle pour les protéger de tout. Le rôle des parents est de leur apprendre à grandir pour qu'un jour, ils volent de leurs propres ailes. Pas de les garder au nid pour l'éternité.

Le sourire de Blair s'accentua en réalisant qu'elle avait déclarer presque la même chose à Chuck, pas plus tard que la veille au soir. Elle ferait bien de suivre ses propres conseils. Elle était aussi déterminée à suivre ceux de sa mère. Elle parlerait de ses craintes au psychiatre lors de la prochaine séance de thérapie, quand elle serait sortie de cet hôpital.

Henry se mit à pleurer et détourna l'attention de sa mère, qui se focalisa entièrement sur lui.

- Oh ! Chhhuuut, dit Eléanor en le soulevant dans ses bras pour le cajoler.

Elle attendait cet instant avec impatience.

- Bonjour toi, babilla la styliste. Je suis mamie Eléanor. Et toi, tu es beau comme un cœur.

Elle le berça doucement et son petit-fils ouvrit les yeux et ferma la bouche pour écouter babeler cet être étrange qui lui était inconnu.

Blair sourit devant l'attitude de sa mère. Jamais elle ne pensait la voir agir de cette manière. Elle avait l'air de prendre son rôle de grand-mère à cœur.

- Qui est le plus beau de tous les petits garçons du monde ? C'est Henry. Et tu seras encore plus beau dans les vêtements que j'ai dessiné pour toi.

La jeune maman arqua un sourcil d'étonnement.

- Tu lui as fait faire des vêtements ?

- Oui, j'ai décidé, si ma codirectrice est d'accord, bien entendu, ajouta-t-elle, que puisque nous avions une nouvelle ligne pour femme enceinte, nous pourrions également agrémenter WD d'une gamme pour enfant, à commencer par les bébés.

Henry se remit à geindre et sa grand-mère le remit à Blair. La nouveauté avait son charme mais rien ne valait la chaleur des bras rassurants de sa mère ou de son père.

Celui-ci pénétra justement dans la chambre en compagnie d'Harold, qu'il avait croisé dans le couloir.

Un sourire illumina son visage à la vision de sa femme qui dorlotait leur fils. Il était ragaillardi par la visite (et le café accompagné de croissants) de sa mère adoptive et de leurs amis.

- Livraison spéciale, annonça-t-il en posant plusieurs paquets sur la tablette à côté du lit, avant d'embrasser Blair et leur plus grand trésor.

Cette dernière répondit à son baiser et le prolongea un peu avant de lui rendre ses lèvres.

Elle prit le temps de détailler ses traits fatigués tandis qu'il s'emparait du premier cadeau.

- Serena a bien insisté pour qu'on ouvre le sien d'abord, rapporta-t-il en déchirant le papier multicolore.

Le contenu en était un body blanc à manches longues avec un motif de cravate rayée de bleu dessinée sur le devant, assorti à un pantalon marine et une mini veste de la même couleur portant l'inscription « Je suis Henry Bass » brodée à hauteur de la boutonnière.

Blair roula des yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Ce son se propagea en Chuck comme une vague de chaleur bienfaisante et plus que bien venue, après ces moments d'angoisse.

Une carte de félicitation était jointe.

**« _Dépêche-toi de sortir de là, j'ai plein de choses à te raconter ! Ma meilleure amie me manque. Plein de Bisous à toi et à mon neveu. S_ »**

La jeune maman essuya rapidement une larme qui perlait à ses cils.

- Ça, c'est de Nate, indiqua-t-il en s'emparant d'un autre paquet.

Celui-là renfermait une tenue des _Yankees,_ ainsi qu'une casquette minuscules, plus une balle et un gant de base-ball.

Il ne put réprimer un sourire. Son meilleur ami avait juré qu'il se chargerait lui-même de l'éducation sportive de son futur filleul étant donné les lacunes de son père en la matière, mais ne désespérait pas d'emmener ce dernier avec eux écumer les terrains « entre hommes »

- Le dernier est de Lily, l'informa-t-il.

Il déballa le cadeau et découvrit plusieurs doudous violets tous identiques.

Ils étaient destinés à son fils, mais également tout un symbole pour lui. Sa mère adoptive n'avait pas choisi la couleur au hasard. Il reçu le message cinq sur cinq.

* * *

**Samedi 13 avril 2013 : 10h48**

Serena conversait avec sa mère et Nate devant les portes du service de réanimation quand son frère en revint avec le nouveau-né.

- Oh ! Regarde-moi ça, tu es trop trognon, toi, couina-t-elle en tendant déjà les bras pour le prendre.

Chuck hésita un instant et elle se vexa.

- Je sais tenir un bébé, Chuck ! râla-t-elle en soufflant d'exaspération.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

Il devrait apprendre à dompter son instinct protecteur.

Il remit son fils à sa future marraine et vit quelque chose passer dans le regard de son meilleur ami en relevant la tête. Quelque chose qu'il identifiait sans encombre. Il ne se passerait pas deux mois avant de Serena Van Der Woodsen n'ait à son annulaire gauche la bague de fiançailles de la famille Archibald.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de fêter ça ce soir, man ? proposa l'héritier en question.

Après tout, c'était un événement à célébrer. La venue sur terre du premier descendant du NJBC n'était pas une chose anodine. Nate sentit poindre la nostalgie, concurrencée par l'envie d'aller de l'avant.

Ils avançaient chacun dans leur vie respective mais ils restaient soudés les uns aux autres. Beaucoup perdaient le contact avec leurs amis d'enfance après la remise des diplômes. L'université, leur carrière professionnelle, les faisaient entrer dans la vie adulte et active en laissant derrière eux leur jeunesse et leur adolescence, mais pas eux.

Quoi qu'il arrive, quelques soient le nombre des années, le lien établit entre eux ne se romprait pas. Ils continueraient à interagir dans la vie l'un de l'autre.

Chuck hocha la tête et passa une main sur son visage, frottant le coin de ses paupières de l'extrémité de ses doigts.

- Ok ! Mais pas trop tard, répondit-il. Je ne sais pas si Blair pourra affronter une nuit sans Henry.

_Et moi une autre nuit sans sommeil_, songea-t-il.

- Tu sais que tu es un vrai petit ange, sourit Lily à l'intention d'Henry, conquise à son tour par son petit-fils.

Il attrapa une mèche de cheveux blonds qui pendait à sa portée et tira dessus de son petit poing minuscule.

- Aïe. Doucement, grimaça Serena en retirant une de ses boucles des petits doigts déjà agiles.

Henry sursauta et se mit à hurler.

- Oh non, bébé, s'en voulu immédiatement S.

Elle le berça lentement mais il avait décidé que ce n'était pas suffisant.

Elle jeta un regard désolé et un peu catastrophé à son frère qui reprit son fils et le cala contre lui.

Se sentant bien à l'abri dans des bras qu'il connaissait, enveloppé par la chaleur et l'odeur familière, Henry cessa ses pleurs presque immédiatement.

La blonde bouda un peu mais fut soulagée de ne pas avoir commis d'impair irréparable.

Le petit-homme gigota et tira sur sa tututte à qui mieux mieux, s'escrimant à suçoter le bout de plastique pourpre pour obtenir pitance.

- Je crois qu'il commence déjà à avoir faim, remarqua Chuck en replaçant le leurre dans la bouche de son fiston quand ce dernier recracha l'objet incapable de satisfaire son besoin.

L'astuce ne fonctionna pas et il se remit à brailler, réclamant le sein de sa mère.

Son père le changea de position et l'enfant s'intéressa l'espace d'un instant aux couleurs floues qui dansaient devant ses yeux, le collier à gros motifs multicolores de Lily réfléchissant la lumière.

Chuck en profita pour replacer encore une fois le bouchon de silicone entre les lèvres du nourrisson, qui reprit son réflexe de succion et prit congé pour le ramener aux seins nourriciers avant qu'Henry ne fasse plus de raffut et qu'une infirmière ne vienne s'en mêler.

* * *

**Samedi 13 avril 2013 : 11h38**

Blair réajusta sa chemise d'hôpital tandis que Chuck récupérait son fils après la tétée.

- Je vais chercher tes parents, l'informa-t-il en positionnant Henry contre son épaule où reposait un bavoir.

Vu l'état de son costume, c'était pour le moins désuet.

- Attend ! demanda son épouse en le retenant par la main.

- Un problème ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Il consulta la courbe du monitoring comme dans un réflexe.

- Non, je vais bien, lui assura-t-elle. Toi, par contre, tu devrais rentrer prendre une douche et te reposer un peu.

- C'est prévu au programme.

- Et quand, exactement ?

Il resta un instant silencieux. Il savait qu'il finirait par regagner leur maison et leur lit à un moment donné mais pas plus.

Elle encadra son visage de ses mains, comme elle le faisait si souvent quand elle voulait capter toute son attention. Quand elle ne lui laissait aucun échappatoire.

- Chuck, je ne plaisante pas. La journée d'hier n'a pas seulement été un éprouvante pour moi.

- C'est toi qui a subi une césarienne en urgence et ensuite ...

Il ferma les paupières et sa voix s'éteint toute seule aux souvenirs de la veille.

- Et ensuite, tu as pris soin de notre fils, puis de moi, et encore de nous, mais pas de toi.

Il rouvrit les yeux et lui sourit, tentant d'être le plus convaincant possible. Son job, c'était de la rassurer.

- Je vais bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué. Je rattraperai mon sommeil plus tard.

- Quand je rentrerai à la maison avec Henry ? se moqua-t-elle un peu.

Mais elle n'avait pas envie de plaisanter, en réalité.

- Blair a raison, intervint Eléanor depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

Le temps lui semblait long dans le couloir et elle avait décidé de venir aux nouvelles pour savoir si son petit-fils était enfin rassasié.

Les jeunes parents se tournèrent vers la styliste.

- Chuck, tu vas rentrer, dormir un peu et prendre une bonne douche. Désolée de te le dire mais, tu en as vraiment besoin. Pendant ce temps, je resterai ici avec Blair et le bébé.

D'autorité, elle préleva précautionneusement son petit-fils des bras de son père.

- Je crois que je me rappelle encore comment changer une couche, affirma-t-elle en fronçant tout de même un peu le nez à cette idée.

Sa fille arqua un sourcil d'étonnement et Chuck en fut tellement baba qu'il n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de protester.

- Dorota n'est arrivée chez nous que lorsque tu avais cinq ans, lui fit-elle remarquer. Avant ça, qui crois-tu qui s'est occupée de toi ? Ton père ne supporte pas les déjections de quelque sorte que ce soit.

- Sur ce point, ta mère n'a pas tort. Je prétextais n'importe quoi pour échapper à ça, reconnut ce dernier, qui pénétrait également dans la chambre, son ex-femme ayant ouvert la voie.

Eléanor emmena le bébé dans le coin aménagé en mini nursery et entreprit de déshabiller Henry qui gigota sur le coussin moelleux.

- Je resterai également, indiqua Harold, désireux de renouer certains liens avec sa Blairbear

_Même si elle ne l'était plus tout à fait_, songea-t-il, son regard s'accrochant à l'ourson qui se trouvait dans le lit pédiatrique.

Chuck acquiesça et embrassa tendrement la mère de son fils.

- Je garde mon téléphone à portée de main, si quoiq ...

- Touche numéro un, répondit-elle avec une note de sarcasme dans la voix.

Il posa encore ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis alla caresser le crane de son fils, tout beau, tout propre dans les bras de sa grand-mère, en faisant bien attention à sa fontanelle et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Je reviens vite, souffla-t-il à l'oreille du bambin.

- Allez oust ! Dehors ! commanda Eléanor en le houspillant presque hors de la chambre d'un mouvement de la main.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

_Ils lui manquaient déjà._

- Attend ! cria encore une fois Blair, avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas censée élever la voix dans la section de réanimation.

Chuck se retourna vers elle, la questionnant du regard.

- Mon père a quelque chose à te dire, affirma-t-elle en posant ses yeux de biche innocente sur Harold.

L'avocat fut pris de court, il pensait que le sujet était clos.

Visiblement non. _Sa fille aurait pu être juge à la courre suprême !_

Le jeune homme, lui, arqua un deuxième sourcil. Sa femme attendait manifestement quelque chose de la part de son paternel mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Il porta son attention sur ce dernier, qui faisait passer son poids d'un pied sur l'autre, embarrassé.

- Je suis désolé pour hier, grommela Harold. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter contre toi.

Chuck observa son beau-père, puis son épouse et enfin sa belle-mère, qui tenait toujours Henry dans ses bras, mais ne trouva aucun indice quant à ce dont parlait le père de Blair.

- Hier, quand je t'ai un peu bousculé dans le couloir, expliqua Harold qui perdait à nouveau patiente.

Non seulement, sa fille l'obligeait à s'excuser publiquement, mais en plus, son gendre faisait durer l'humiliation en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

Chuck chercha dans sa mémoire pour remonter à l'événement dont parlait l'avocat.

Quelque part, tout au fond de son cerveau, enfuie sous le souvenir de l'épouvante de perdre la femme de sa vie qui l'empêchait pratiquement de respirer, était enregistrée l'information que Bart avait prit sa défense devant Harold qui l'apostrophait rudement pour obtenir des informations qu'il ne possédait pas.

- Oh ! tilta-t-il tout à coup, se remémorant effectivement quelque chose d'assez flou à ce propos.

Harold faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. _Il ne jouait pas la comédie !_ Son beau-fils ne se souvenait réellement pas avoir été invectivé dans le hall. Il devait vraiment avoir été dans un état second au moment de l'altercation.

- La situation était effroyable et insupportable pour vous aussi, compatit Chuck.

Il chassa le plus loin possible de son esprit la mort de son premier fils qui venait soudain le hanter. Il savait ce que c'était que de perdre un enfant et il ne souhaitait cette épreuve à personne, pas même à son pire ennemi. A fortiori, pas au père de la femme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie.

- Effectivement, concéda le père de la jeune femme alitée, posant à nouveau les yeux sur sa petite princesse.

Blairbear n'avait manifestement plus besoin du prince charmant pour venir la délivrer du donjon dans lequel elle était enfermée. Elle savait parfaitement en sortir toute seule et n'hésitait pas à brandir l'épée pour aider le prince en question à terrasser le dragon.

Cette dernière souriait béatement à Chuck, totalement satisfaite de la tournure qu'avait pris la discussion.

Harold pouvait lire tout l'amour qu'elle portait à **_son _**prince en armure rutilante dans ses iris noisette, qui avaient à nouveau cet éclat d'or qui y luisait, signe incontestable qu'elle était pleinement heureuse.

Il ne pouvait rien demander de plus à son gendre que de faire le bonheur de sa fille.


	34. Chapter 33

Merci miss-acacia84, contente que ça te plaise.

* * *

**Para 33**

**Samedi 13 avril 2013 : 13h06**

Dorota ouvrit la porte de la maison avant même que le propriétaire des lieux n'atteigne les escaliers du perron.

- Blair et le bébé vont bien, l'informa-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

Elle baragouina quelques mots en polonais qui devaient être un remerciement à Dieu.

Monkey fonça sur lui en jappant et en remuant la queue pour l'accueillir. Son maître le gratifia de plusieurs caresses sur le flan et derrière les oreilles.

- Vous pouvez me préparer un sandwich pendant que je prend une douche rapide ? demanda-t-il tout en donnant sa veste à l'employée.

Il se dirigea vers les marches qui menaient à l'étage mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Le repas est prêt, dit-elle en lui montrant le living.

Il tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée et constata que la table était mise et qu'une assiette l'attendait effectivement.

- Elle a appelé, en déduisit-il à haute voix.

- Miss Blair a dit de ne pas vous laisser repartir tant que vous n'avez pas mangé, pris une douche et dormi, récita la bonne.

Il sourit devant la mine déterminée de Dorota.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de se battre avec elle. Blair et Henry étaient en sécurité avec Eléanor et Harold et si sa femme avait téléphoné pour donner des ordres, c'est qu'elle se sentait mieux.

Il leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition et prit le chemin de la salle à manger pour s'asseoir à sa place habituelle.

- Côte de bœuf, pommes de terre sautées et salade verte, déclara encore la domestique.

_Blair avait également commandé le déjeuner_, songea-t-il avant d'avaler une bouchée de la viande grillée.

Il avait plus faim qu'il ne le croyait. Les croissants de Lily avaient combler son estomac, mais il n'avait quasiment rien ingéré depuis la veille et les heures avaient été éprouvantes.

Quand il passa sous la douche, il laissa l'eau chaude détendre les muscles de sa nuque et de son dos, endoloris par la nuit passée dans le fauteuil de la clinique, à veiller sur sa famille. Il avait apprécié le goût de ces heures silencieuses, où rien ne venait troubler la quiétude de leur sommeil, après l'angoisse et la folie de la journée.

Il se lava et se sécha rapidement (aucune raison de s'éterniser là) puis passa une sortie de bain pour rejoindre leur chambre. Cependant, il ne put refréner l'envie de faire un tour dans celle de son fils. Si calme, et qui serait bientôt si vivante de sa présence. Son cœur dansa de joie dans sa poitrine en imaginant déjà leur retour à la maison, dans quelques jours.

Finalement, il se décida à regagner ses pénates. Il vérifia que son BlackBerry était bien chargé et qu'il avait ôter la fonction silencieuse. Puis il enfila un boxer, avant de s'effondrer dans leur lit king size, bien trop grand et bien trop vide sans son épouse. Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller de Blair et agrippa le coussin de maternité qui possédait son odeur. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa dériver vers les limbes.

* * *

**Samedi 13 avril 2013 : 18h19**

Chuck émergea lentement de ses songes et ouvrit un œil. Il émit un grognement de mécontentement en se remémorant qu'il était seul dans leur grand lit. Puis, rapidement, la réalité le rappela à l'ordre et il jeta un œil au réveil qui indiquait 18h19.

En une fraction de seconde, il fut debout, grommelant cette fois contre le temps. Il n'avait pas prévu de dormir autant. L'après-midi était terminée et l'avant soirée pointait déjà le bout de son nez.

Il consulta son smartphone. _Aucun message, aucun appel manqué_. Il soupira de soulagement.

Il s'habilla à la hâte et quitta la maison sans prendre la peine de répondre aux sollicitations de Monkey, qui pleurnichait pour qu'il l'emmène en promenade, comme il en avait l'habitude aux alentours de cette heure là.

Arthur le conduisit le plus rapidement possible à la clinique et il pressa le pas pour rejoindre la chambre 441.

Quand il franchit le seuil, il fut accueilli par le sourire radieux de son épouse, qui était libérée de sa péridurale et de sa sonde urinaire. Le monitoring continuait cependant à enregistrer ses battements cardiaques et l'intraveineuse distribuait toujours les substances nécessaires à son rétablissement.

Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce.

- Mon père est à la pouponnière pour faire nettoyer le cordon ombilicale d'Henry, l'informa-t-elle avant qu'il ne demande où était passé leur fils.

- Désolé d'avoir été si long, s'excusa-t-il en s'approchant du lit.

Il déposa un baiser léger au coin de sa bouche

- Je ne pensais pas dormir aussi longtemps et ...

Elle l'attira à elle par sa cravate et captura ses lèvres à nouveau pour partager un vrai baiser, tendre et langoureux à souhait.

- Tu es parti à peine cinq heures, calcula-t-elle.

- J'aurai dû mettre l'alarme ...

- Chuck ! Je parie que tu t'es reposé à peine trois heures en tout et pour tout, le sermonna-t-elle.

- Je déteste être loin de vous, avança-t-il en plongeant ses prunelles chocolat dans les siennes. Vous m'avez manqué.

Elle caressa sa pommette.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, avoua-t-elle. Mais tu ne tiendras jamais à ce rythme là.

Elle goûta encore ses lèvres exquises.

- Dis-moi que tu as mangé quelque chose au moins, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Dorota a suivi tes consignes à la lettre, sourit-il.

Elle fut soulagée d'entendre ça et laissa aller son front contre le sien.

- Est-ce que ça va, toi ? l'interrogea-t-il en la voyant retenir une grimace de douleur.

- Ça va, oui, c'est juste la cicatrice qui tiraille un peu. Le Professeur Lockwood a dit que c'était normal. Il a même accepté que j'essaie de me lever pour m'asseoir dans le fauteuil demain matin.

- Blair ...

- Je ne vais pas rester clouée dans ce lit plus longtemps que nécessaire.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je veux juste que tu y ailles doucement, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Promis ?

- Promis.

Il embrassa tendrement la racine de ses cheveux.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. C'est pour ça que tu vas me promettre à ton tour de prendre le temps de dormir convenablement cette nuit. Je ne veux pas te revoir ici avant l'heure des visites matinales.

Il s'écarta d'elle et l'observa, un peu perdu.

- Tu vas les laisser emmener Henry à la nursery ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Non. Étant donné que tout c'est bien passé cette nuit, grâce à toi, souligna-t-elle. Il pourra rester avec moi et ... ma mère.

- Ta ...

- Elle est rentrée voir Cyrus. Elle reviendra tout à l'heure. En plus de ça, tu as une soirée de prévue entre hommes, non ?

Chuck cligna des paupières.

- Nate, se remémora-t-il soudain.

- Tu vois, le manque de sommeil fait déjà des dégâts sur tes neurones, ironisa-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ...

- J'ai appelé S. Elle m'a dit qu'il passerait chez nous vers 21h00, ce qui nous laisse encore une bonne heure avant que tu ne rentres à la maison pour te préparer. De toute façon les heures de visite se termine à 20h00 donc ...

- Blair ...

- Non, pas de discussion ! Je suis immobilisée, mais pas toi et l'arrivée au monde de notre fils mérite d'être célébrée comme il se doit, non ?

- Oui, mais ...

- Pas de mais, opposa-t-elle. Tu es Chuck Bass et tu as un héritier. Par conséquent, ce soir, tu vas sortir et fêter ça avec le futur parrain de notre fils.

- Tu es certaine que ...

_La veille, elle était en larmes._

- Plus que certaine. Ma mère va passer la nuit avec nous et tu viendras prendre ton tour de garde demain à 10h00 tapante. Et s'il y a quoi que ce soit, je t'enverrai un 911. Veille juste à ne pas être trop imbibé pour pouvoir lire un texto.

- Aucun danger, répondit-il en l'observant suspicieusement.

- Je vais bien. Le médecin est passé, il a dit que tout allait bien et je suis sous surveillance constante, renchérit-elle pour le tranquilliser. Regarde, le tracé de l'électrocardiographe est impeccable depuis des heures. Ma tension est à 14–8. Aucune raison de s'en faire. Je vais rester allongée ici, tranquillement et papoter de la nouvelle collection pour enfant de Waldorf Designs avec ma mère, en prenant soin de notre fils.

- Je ne vais pas sortir pendant que tu es alitée ici, refusa-t-il.

Il n'avait aucunement le cœur à s'amuser alors qu'elle était toujours en unité de réanimation. Il jeta un regard en biais au monitoring qui bipait en rythme, en mode sourdine.

- Chuck …

- Non ! s'agaça-t-il. C'est hors de question. Nous fêterons la naissance d'Henry tous ensembles quand je vous ramènerai à la maison.

- Ok ! capitula-t-elle. Mais ma mère a déjà pris ses dispositions pour ce soir donc tu va me faire au moins le plaisir de prendre une bonne nuit de repos.

Il hocha la tête. Puisque Eléanor s'était déjà arrangée pour rester, il pouvait accéder à cette dernière requête.

- D'accord, accepta-t-il, un peu à contre cœur, tout de même.

Il lorgna une dernière fois sur la courbe oscillante pour se rassurer.

Blair capta son regard et posa sa main sur la sienne.

_Elle ne parviendrait manifestement pas à le convaincre de se changer les idées ! Mais elle pourrait s'y prendre autrement._

* * *

**Samedi 13 avril 2013 : 19h05**

Chuck remonta le long corridor qui menait à la pouponnière. Son beau-père était parti avec Henry depuis un bout de temps et n'était toujours pas reparu dans la chambre de la belle.

Il consulta sa montre encore une fois, dans moins d'une heure, il devrait vider les lieux. Eléanor avait dit qu'elle repasserait vers 19h45 pour venir prendre son poste auprès de Blair afin que leur fils puisse rester avec elles.

Il sourit intérieurement. Si ça belle-mère et sa femme s'y mettaient à deux, inutile d'espérer pouvoir gagner le match. Il ne le prenait pas trop mal, cependant. Une relation assez profonde s'était installée entre la styliste et lui.

Ils avaient tous deux le bonheur de Blair à cœur et les agissements d'Eléanor démontraient seulement qu'elle avait pleinement accepté leur relation. La directrice senior de WD n'était certes pas connue pour son tempérament maternel, néanmoins, il ne pouvait interpréter son attitude autrement. Que ce soit vis-à-vis de Blair ou de lui-même.

_Qui aurait jamais cru qu'il se retrouverait un jour avec presque trois mères quand il n'en n'avait jamais eu aucune pour l'aider à grandir ?_

En arrivant dans l'espace d'accueil de la nursery, il avisa Harold qui conversait tranquillement avec ses propres parents. Son père se tourna vers lui, tenant un Henry qui dormait à poings fermés, dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme marqua un temps d'arrêt.

Jamais, au grand jamais, non plus, il n'aurait imaginé voir un jour le grand Bartholomew Bass pouponner.

- Fils, le salua-t-il d'un mouvement de tête.

- Papa, répondit ce dernier, toujours surpris par la manière dont l'arrivée de son propre rejeton semblait modifier tous les codes de conduites habituels.

Il couva Henry du regard. Le petit homme se sentait manifestement en confiance dans les bras de son grand-père.

_Papy Bart ?_ Chuck retint un gloussement à cette idée.

- Désolé, Blair doit se faire un sang d'encre, culpabilisa Harold.

Ça faisait au moins une bonne heure qu'il était parti pour que les infirmières puissent donner des soins à son petit-fils.

- Elle m'envoie en éclaireur, reconnut son gendre.

Bart remit son précieux colis dans les bras de Chuck et Ève s'avança d'un pas pour dire au revoir à son petit-fils.

Henry chougna un peu mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle replaça la sucette entre ses lèvres et il émit un petit soupire, les paupières toujours closes.

- C'est un vrai petit ange, s'extasia-t-elle en levant les yeux sur son fils. Il ne te ressemble pas seulement en ce qui concerne la prise de ses repas.

Elle se sentait nostalgique. Les premier moments de la vie du nouveau père affluaient à sa mémoire avec l'arrivée de cet enfant. Elle aurait dû faire tant de choses différemment. Mais malgré toute sa volonté, elle ne pouvait changer le passé.

Elle devrait vivre avec ses décisions jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle s'estimait déjà heureuse que Chuck lui permette de jouer un rôle dans sa vie et dans celle du bébé.

- On lui a apporté ça, dit-elle en désignant un paquet cadeau qu'elle tenait à la main.

Elle espérait que son fils comprendrait le message de ses profonds regrets.

- Merci, répondit-il alors qu'elle glissait les anses du sac en papier qui contenait le présent entre ses phalanges.

- De rien, sourit-elle un peu timidement.

Il pouvait lire l'émotion dans ses prunelles noisette, identique aux siennes et à celles d'Henry.

- Embrasse Blair pour moi, ajouta-t-elle.

- Ce sera fait, promit-il.

- Bien, alors, on se voit bientôt ? questionna-t-elle.

Chuck acquiesça et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- On se voit bientôt, affirma-t-il. On fera une fête pour Henry dés que Blair et lui rentreront à la maison. Elle devrait normalement quitter le service de réanimation mercredi, au plus tard.

- Nous repasserons le voir d'ici là, indiqua Bart en désignant l'angelot endormi avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de la femme brune.

- Quand vous voulez, confirma le nouveau père.

Le sourire de sa mère biologique s'agrandit et elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de quitter le lieu d'accueil avec son paternel.

Ce dernier lui fit un bref signe de tête pour le saluer auquel il répondit à l'identique.

- Je vais y aller aussi, commenta Harold. Je pense que vous apprécierez à sa juste valeur un petit moment rien qu'entre vous avant l'arrivée d'Eléanor.

Son gendre n'osa pas opiner du bonnet même si l'avocat ne se trompait pas.

- Encore sincèrement désolé pour hier, ajouta le père de Blair. Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû m'en prendre à toi de la sorte.

- Je m'en souviens à peine, avoua Chuck.

- Je m'en suis rendu compte, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Il est plus qu'évident que tu tiens à ma fille et que l'épreuve était certainement encore bien plus dramatique pour toi. Et il est plus qu'évident également qu'elle tient à toi et qu'elle n'est pas disposée à tergiverser quand il s'agit de prendre ton parti. Je ne vis plus à New York depuis longtemps, maintenant et je me suis aperçu que ma petite princesse n'avait plus besoin que je la protège comme quand elle était enfant. Je sais aussi que c'est parce que tu la protèges de ton mieux et je reconnais que tu fais un bon job. Je n'aurais pas pu souhaiter mieux pour ma Blairbear.

Le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment préparé pour un tel discours et une fois n'est pas coutume, il ne savait pas quoi répondre à la déclaration de son beau-père.

- Embrasse la pour moi aussi, recommanda Harold avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner dans la direction des ascenseurs.

* * *

**Samedi 13 avril 2013 : 19h32**

Blair guettait la porte de sa chambre. Son père avait emmené Henry il y avait au moins une heure et n'était toujours pas revenu de la pouponnière.

Il était superflu de se faire du mauvais sang, elle le savait. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il y avait un quelconque problème avec son bébé même si elle intégrait bien que c'était une réaction totalement irrationnelle.

Quand son mari passa le seuil avec leur fils endormi dans ses bras, elle sentit son cœur fondre.

_Dieu ! Qu'elle aimait cette vision des deux hommes de sa vie._

Chuck se débarrassa du paquet qui pendouillait à son poignet sur la tablette de sa table de nuit, puis déposa délicatement Henry dans son lit pédiatrique et le couvrit légèrement avec la couverture neuve que Dorota avait glissée dans le sac préparé pour la maternité. C'était son cadeau pour le nouveau-né, une courtepointe écru en polaire avec un motif de girafe brodée et la peluche qui l'accompagnait.

- Où est mon père ? questionna la brunette.

- Il m'a chargé de te dire au revoir et ...

Il s'assied sur le bord du lit et se pencha vers elle.

- De t'embrasser, souffla-t-il à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres avant de les dévorer tendrement.

Elle répondit à son baiser et noua ses phalanges dans sa nuque.

- Tu veux dire qu'on a du temps rien que pour nous ? marmonna-t-elle contre sa bouche.

- Mmm mm, répondit-il contre la sienne.

Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et il insinua sa langue contre son palais pour la faire danser avec la sienne.

Il entendit le rythme cardiaque de Blair s'affoler sur le monitoring.

- C'est l'effet que tu me fais, sourit-elle en caressant sa pommette quand il s'écarta légèrement d'elle.

- Heureusement que ce n'est pas moi qui suit relié à cette machine, sinon elle exploserait, affirma-t-il en posant son front contre le sien, fermant les paupières quelques instants.

Juste quelques minutes, avant qu'Henry ne se manifeste bruyamment. La tétée de 20h00 approchant à grands pas.

Chuck se dessouda de son épouse et souleva le petit gnome affamé dans ses bras pour le déposer dans ceux de sa mère, qui avait déjà déboutonné le haut de sa chemise d'hôpital. Elle serait heureuse quand elle pourrait revêtir une de ses chemises de nuit d'allaitement.

Elles venaient de la dernière collection de WD. Bien entendu, Blair les avait soigneusement choisies dans un tissu violet avec boléros accordés, déclinés en ton plus clair et plus foncé.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils seraient obligés de faire abstinence pendant les prochaines semaines qu'elle se refuserait à être sexy. Il lui faudrait perdre le surpoids de sa grossesse, bien entendu, mais elle ne porterait pas des robes de nuit en flanelle de grand-mère pour autant.

Elle avait reprit confiance en son sex-appeal au cours des toutes dernières semaines de sa grossesse et elle entendait bien ne plus se laisser déborder par ses complexes. Chuck avait été plus que clair sur le fait qu'il appréciait particulièrement ses nouvelles courbes et rondeurs.

De plus, elle était Blair Waldorf et il était normal qu'elle fasse honneur aux dernières créations de l'atelier.

A l'instant où Henry fut installé contre elle, il chercha désespérément son sein pour y tirer sa pitance. Il téta goulûment tout en observant sa mère de ses grands yeux sombres, exactement semblables à ceux de son père.

Ce dernier s'occupait de déballer le présent offert par ses parents et retint un hoquet de surprise quand il découvrit un doudou-lapin qu'il connaissait bien. Il trimbalait partout un modèle identique jusqu'à ses cinq ans.

Jusqu'à ce que Bart ne le jette, décrétant qu'il était bien trop grand pour ça. Arguant encore que la chose était devenue informe et immonde à force d'accompagner Chuck dans chacun de ses déplacements, son père s'était, sans ménagement, débarrassé de l'objet si sacré pour le petit garçon.

S'en était suivi une telle crise de larme que le magna de l'immobilier avait été obligé de s'en procurer un autre. Cependant, son fils ne voulait pas d'un autre, ni d'un neuf, il voulait le sien. Finalement, c'est Esméralda, une des femmes de nettoyage du Palace qui lui avait ramené son précieux ami, en cachette.

La jeune femme, qui avait elle-même deux enfants, l'avait récupéré avant qu'il ne finisse dans la benne à ordure, imaginant sans peine combien il était important pour le garçonnet.

Dés lors, il l'avait conservé comme un trésor, tout au fond d'un tiroir de la grande armoire, bien loin de la vue de son père. Ne le sortant qu'une fois la lumière éteinte, quand il était certain que Bart ne viendrait pas. Heureusement, c'était rarement - voir jamais - son paternel qui le mettait au lit. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas voulu tenter le sort, n'ayant qu'une confiance relative en la jeune-fille au pair qui le bordait le soir.

De temps en temps, le doudou apparaissait tout propre et sentant le savon. Un miracle que réalisait Esméralda. Mais au bout de quelque jours, il reprenait son odeur originelle, au plus grand soulagement du gamin. Il fut même rapiécé plusieurs fois comme par enchantement.

Lorsque l'employée avait été licenciée, plusieurs années plus tard, juste un peu après qu'il ne soit installé dans sa propre suite, l'enfant en avait été très attristé. Il avait sagement rangé le lapin difforme tout au fond de sa commode et ne le ressortait que lorsqu'il était vraiment terrifié par les monstres qui sommeillaient ça et là dans l'hôtel ou quand il avait fait un cauchemar particulièrement effrayant.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit Blair devant l'air médusé de son époux. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un cadeau de mes parents pour Henry, expliqua-t-il d'une voix un peu entrecoupée par l'émotion que faisait naître ses souvenirs.

Il lui montra le lapin en peluche.

- Il est trop choux, commenta Blair. Je parie que c'est Ève qui l'a choisi. Elle adore les lapins, elle m'avait proposé ce thème pour la chambre d'Henry au départ. Et puis, je n'imagine pas Bart se rendre dans un magasin de jouet et encore moins choisir un doudou !

L'idée lui paraissait plus qu'incongrue.

Chuck comprit tout à coup pourquoi son père avait été si prompt à le dépouiller de ce pauvre doudou-lapin qui n'était coupable que d'être un rappel constant de sa mère.

_Aussi constant que lui-même._

Il déposa la peluche à côté de l'ourson d'Harold et des doudous violets de Lily, dans le petit lit de son fils.

Manifestement, ses mères avaient le chics pour lui faire passer des messages sans la moindre parole.


	35. Chapter 34

Thanks Moozanna, glad you like it.

* * *

**Para 34**

**Dimanche 14 avril 2013 : 02h17**

Nate se lava les mains et regagna le salon.

Tous les autres étaient partis.

- Alors, quand est-ce que tu vas lui faire ta demande ? l'interrogea son meilleur ami en tirant une dernière bouffée sur son cigare.

Le jeune responsable du _Spectator_ lui jeta un regard incrédule.

- Pas à moi, Nathaniel ! s'exclama le brun avec un sourire en coin.

- C'est si évident ? demanda-t-il en reprenant une gorgée du scotch de vingt-cinq ans d'âge, que le jeune père avait sorti de sa cave pour l'occasion.

Le liquide glissa le long de sa glotte, brûlant un peu son œsophage mais laissant un goût agréable sur ses papilles.

- Pour ton meilleur ami, en tout cas. Pour ta future fiancée, je ne sais pas.

- Moi non plus, je ne sais pas.

- Ne me dis pas que tu hésites ? Je parie que tu as déjà fait ajusté le bague de la famille Archibald à son doigt.

- Sur la bague, non. Mais sur la manière, oui.

Il posa le verre sur la table en face de lui et s'absorba quelques instants dans ses pensées. Il avait envisagé plusieurs moyens de faire sa demande à la belle blonde qui partageait ses nuits et sa vie.

- Peut-être que je pourrais organiser un vol en montgolfière ... ou faire illuminer un building

- Ou utiliser ton journal pour éditer un numéro spécial avec tous les moments que vous avez partagés depuis la maternelle, commenta Chuck.

Nate se tourna vers son ami. Il ne savait pas s'il ironisait ou pas, c'était parfois très difficile à dire avec lui, mais l'idée lui plaisait beaucoup.

- Je disais ça comme ça, déclara ce dernier en levant les mains.

Il ôta ses mocassins d'un mouvement de pied, utilisant ses orteils pour se déchausser et se mit plus à l'aise sur le sofa. Il était vraiment fourbu et l'alcool assimilé par son organisme alourdissait ses paupières.

Monkey en profita pour se faufiler auprès de lui et il caressa affectueusement le crane du cabot qui prit lui aussi ses aises sur les coussins.

Le smartphone de son ami résonna et Chuck sut que sa sœur était l'identifiant aux fossettes qui se creusèrent sur les traits de l'héritier Archibald, laissant apparaître de petites rides aux coins de ses yeux clairs qui pétillèrent.

- Allô ?

Le jeune homme se leva et s'éloigna pour répondre en toute intimité.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? questionna S, curieuse de savoir si la machination de Blair avait porté ses fruits.

- Très bien, l'informa-t-il. Je crois qu'on peut dire que la mission est réussie. Il n'a pas eu le temps de se faire de la bile, on l'a gardé bien occupé et je dirais même qu'il s'est amusé.

* * *

**Samedi 13 avril 2013 : 21h00**

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et Chuck alla ouvrir au futur parrain de son fils.

Mais lorsque le panneaux de bois tourna sur ses gonds, il eut la surprise de constater que Nate n'était pas seul sur le seuil.

- Tu ne pensais pas qu'on allait vous laisser fêter la naissance de mon petit-fils sans nous ? s'insurgea Bart devant la mine étonnée de son propre fils.

Il pénétra dans la demeure, suivi de Cyrus, Harold et Roman.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai vendu la mèche, se défendit Nathaniel.

Les hommes investirent les lieux sans vraiment demander l'avis du propriétaire.

- J'ai amené une de mes meilleures bouteilles, annonça Bass Senior en déposant un _Macallan_ de trente ans d'âge sur la table basse.

- Et moi les cigares, déclara Harold en ouvrant une boîte de _Cohiba _qu'il plaça à côté du whisky.

- J'ai les jetons, déclama Roman en brandissant les pièces de plastique coloré.

- Et moi les cartes, renchérit Cyrus.

- Monsieur Chuck, je vous laisse pour ce soir, intervint Dorota. Les toasts au saumon fumé sont préparés dans le frigidaire. Ils sont tout frais et n'attendent que vous.

- Magnifique ! s'exclama le petit homme chauve en se dirigeant déjà vers la cuisine pour faire le service. Le met s'accorderait parfaitement avec le scotch pure malte.

Les hommes prirent rapidement place autour de la table de la salle à manger tandis que Nate procurait un verre à chacun, que Roman remplit tour à tour.

- A Henry, déclama Harold avec enthousiasme.

- A Henry, reprirent en cœur les invités surprises.

Chuck jeta un regard en coin à Nathaniel qui fit semblant de ne pas comprendre derrière le récipient ou dansait le liquide ambré.

Le jeune père suivit le mouvement et avala une goulée d'alcool à la santé de son fils. Ce qui mit ses papilles en joie et lui arracha un peu la gorge. _Juste ce qu'il fallait._

Son père n'avait pas menti, c'était de loin une de ses meilleures bouteilles. Réservée pour les grandes occasions. _Et il n'en voyait pas de meilleures._

_A tous les coups, c'était une idée de Blair ! Elle avait mobilisé les troupes pour qu'il ne passe pas la soirée seul à ruminer._

Elle atteint son but. La partie de poker prit rapidement une tournure des plus sérieuses, chacun des protagonistes aimant gagner, mais néanmoins bon enfant et Chuck passa un très bon moment sans même noter le temps qui passait.

* * *

**Dimanche 14 avril 2013 : 02h32**

- Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit Nate avant de raccrocher.

Il revint dans la pièce où il avait abandonné son meilleur ami et ne put s'empêcher de s'attendrir un peu en le découvrant profondément endormi sur la canapé, Monkey recroquevillé tout près de lui.

Il s'empara de la couverture jetée sur le dossier du fauteuil qui se trouvait à côté et en couvrit Chuck qui remua légèrement mais sans émerger de ses songes.

Il éteint la lumière et quitta la maison de ses amis, prenant soin de refermer la porte à double tour grâce à son jeu de clefs pour les cas d'urgence.

* * *

**Dimanche 26 mai 2013 : 10h42**

Dorota Khicholvsky se leva et gagna le micro non loin de l'autel, un peu nerveuse mais ravie de se trouver là. Elle inspira fortement en défroissant la feuille qu'elle tenait dans sa main et l'apposa sur la tribune derrière laquelle le pasteur l'avait invitée à prendre place.

Du coin de l'œil elle perçut le signe discret de son époux qui lui témoignait son soutien, Léo installé sagement sur ses genoux. Anna se redressa, radieuse et fière, pour écouter sa mère.

- Nous prions pour les enfants

- Qui mangent avant de se mettre à table

- Qui effacent les zéros sur leur carnet de notes

- Qui ne trouvent jamais leur chaussette

- Nous prions pour ceux

- Qui regardent fixement les photographes derrière des fils barbelés

- Qui ne peuvent jamais courir dans les ruelles avec de nouvelles baskets

- Qui n'ont pas de nourriture dans leur assiette

- Pour ceux qui sont nés dans des lieux fréquentés par la misère et la mort

- Qui ne vont jamais au cirque

- Qui vivent dans un monde dont personne ne veut

- Nous prions pour les enfants

- Qui nous offrent des baisers à la confiture et des bouquets de pissenlits

- Qui nous étreignent hâtivement et oublient l'argent pour la cantine

- Et nous prions pour tous ceux

- Qui n'auront jamais de dessert

- Pour ceux qui n'emmènent jamais leur nounours avec eux

- Et qui voient leurs parents les regarder mourir

- Nous prions pour ceux qui n'ont pas de pain à voler

- Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de chambre à ranger

- Qui ne peuvent orner aucun mur de leurs dessins

- Pour ceux dont les monstres ne sont pas seulement imaginaires

- Nous prions aussi pour les enfants

- Qui dépensent tout leur argent de poche en un seul jour

- Qui font un caprice devant une pâtisserie

- Et picorent ensuite du bout des lèvres

- Pour tous ceux qui aiment les histoires de fantômes

- Qui cachent leurs vêtements sous leur lit

- Et refusent de prendre leur douche

- Pour ceux que la petite souris consolera d'avoir perdu une dent

- Et n'aiment pas qu'on les embrasse devant tout le monde

- Ceux dont les adultes ne comprennent pas les chagrins

- Et ceux dont les sourires nous attendrissent

- Nous prions pour les enfants qui font des cauchemars éveillés

- Qui ne mangent jamais à leur faim

- Qui n'ont jamais été chez le dentiste

- Et ne seront jamais des enfants gâtés

- Pour ceux qui vont au lit sans manger

- Et qui s'endorment en pleurant

- Pour tous ceux qui vivent, qui bougent, mais qui n'ont pas d'avenir

- Nous prions pour les enfants

- Qui aimeraient être portés dans les bras

- Et pour ceux qui ne peuvent vivre autrement

- Ceux pour qui nous ne renoncerons jamais

- Et ceux aussi que la chance a déshérités pour toujours

- Nous prions pour tous ces enfants que nous étouffons d'amour

- Et ceux qui tendent désespérément la main pour qu'on la prenne.

Dorota replia soigneusement la feuille entre ses doigts et la glissa dans la poche de son manteau en se dirigeant vers sa place tandis que toute l'assistance restait silencieuse.

L'employée se sourit intérieurement quand elle constata que chacun semblait se recueillir, même Monsieur Chuck et vit son mari lui lancer un clin d'œil approbateur.

Elle avait été enchantée quand Miss Blair – elle ne parvenait toujours pas à l'appeler Madame Blair, même si elle était mariée – avait émis l'idée de faire baptiser Henry.

Monsieur Chuck avait tiqué un peu mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse refuser à sa charmante et adorable épouse. Et même s'il était athée, il se rappelait parfaitement avoir prié Dieu pour qu'il n'emporte pas la femme de sa vie comme il avait emmené leur premier bébé.

Aussi, ne fut-il pas trop difficile à convaincre de procéder à la cérémonie qui ferait entrer son fils dans le royaume du Seigneur lorsqu'il quitterait celui de Manhattan. Dans un temps extrêmement long et bien après lui-même, espérait-il de toutes ses forces.

En cet instant, il ne pouvait éviter de songer à cet autre fils qu'ils avaient perdu et voulait croire qu'il était également dans un endroit serein, à l'abri des tourments de la vie humaine. Les mots que Dorota avait choisis n'étaient évidemment pas fortuits.

La bonne femme avait toujours affiché sa foie sans malgré tout en faire étalage et il n'ignorait pas qu'elle avait été ravie et honorée quand Blair lui avait demandé de participer à la cérémonie en lisant un texte selon son libre-arbitre.

La brune avait toute confiance en sa fidèle employée et amie, qui était véritablement une deuxième mère pour elle. Elle savait que Dorota ferait le bon choix et ne prendrait pas son implication dans la vie spirituelle du nourrisson à la légère.

Henry avait un mois à présent et ses parents s'émerveillaient chaque jour de la manière dont il découvrait le monde autour de lui et interagissait avec son entourage.

Blair ne put réprimer un sourire à la manière dont leur fils avait profondément bouleverser leur quotidien depuis leur retour à la maison, à leur sortie de la maternité, qui lui semblait si loin déjà.

* * *

**Jeudi 19 avril 2013 : 14h30**

La jeune maman était plus que soulagée de quitter la clinique privée. Les trois derniers jours avaient été plus faciles car elle avait enfin été libérée des « chaînes » qui la reliaient à tous les appareils médicaux en unité de réanimation.

Cependant, rien ne valait un chez soi et elle aspirait à retrouver ses petites habitudes et ses effets personnels. Y compris et surtout les bras de son mari pour s'y blottir avant de dériver vers le sommeil.

Elle l'observa qui couvait des yeux leur nouveau-né, installé dans le Maxi-cosi, bien arrimé par les sangles au siège auto qui dénotait quelque peu dans la limousine. Il ne semblait pas s'en soucier ou s'en formaliser le moins du monde. Qui aurait pu imaginé un jour que Chuck Bass transformerait le véhicule grand luxe en une voiture familiale ?

Il avait fait sécuriser le minibar en y apposant une serrure dont il s'assurerait que son fils n'ait pas la clé avant ses dix-huit ans accomplis minimum et avait également fait modifier le capitonnage pour pouvoir y ranger les couches, lingettes et tout autre article imaginable, nécessaires aux voyages avec enfants en bas âge. Il avait même fait intégrer un freezer pour y conserver le lait, le jus de fruit ou les panades à venir.

Henry remua et il posa une main rassurante sur son bedon. Le bébé réagit immédiatement à son contact, tout comme il le faisait depuis l'intérieur de son utérus et donna un coup de pied dans le vide. _Autant pour sa vessie_, se dit-elle avec une certaine gratitude.

Elle rencontra le regard noisette de son époux et y lut un véritable apaisement de les voir tous réintégrer leur domicile. Elle se pencha vers l'avant et caressa sa pommette. Elle aussi était réconfortée de savoir qu'elle pourrait partager leur lit cette nuit et que tout se finissait bien.

Elle ne l'avait pas avouer pour ne pas le perturber plus qu'il ne l'était déjà mais elle avait eu peur. Peur que leur enfant ne voie pas le jour. Quand le médecin avait annoncer une césarienne en urgence, elle s'était raccrochée à la main de l'homme de sa vie de toutes ses forces.

Elle avait bien conscience d'avoir raté une partie importante de la venue au monde de leur fils, surtout la partie qui consistait à l'accueillir. Elle n'avait pas été la première à le prendre dans ses bras, ni à établir un contact avec lui, mais son père l'avait fait.

Comme toujours, Chuck avait pallié à sa défaillance. Quand elle était trop faible pour faire face aux événements, il était toujours là pour veiller sur elle. Et maintenant également sur leur plus grand trésor. Elle remerciait le ciel chaque jour de l'avoir mis sur sa route.

Elle repensait parfois aux rêves de la petite Blair et à la manière dont elle s'était amouraché de Nathaniel Archibald, le prince parfait qui aurait dû faire de sa vie un conte de fée. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé, pas une seule seconde, accorder une seule chance à Chuck Bass, prince des ténèbres, roi de la dépravation et de tout ce que la morale sanctionnait âprement.

Et pourtant, sans lui, elle serait perdue. Sans lui, sa vie n'aurait aucun sens. Il était le seul capable de la voir telle qu'elle était et de l'aimer comme elle était, sans condition, sans qu'elle ait besoin de faire de concessions, ni avec les autres, ni avec elle-même.

Elle pouvait tout lui dire, tout lui raconter, tout lui confier, ses craintes les plus folles, ses idées les plus noires, ses envies les plus farfelues, ses fantasmes les plus excentriques. Et même sa vie, elle pouvait la remettre entre ses mains les yeux fermés. Il prendrait soin d'elle, d'eux, sans jamais faillir à la mission qu'il s'était fixée : la rendre heureuse. Et il le faisait, pour sûr !

Et pour ça, il lui suffisait tout simplement d'être elle-même et c'était ça, le véritable miracle des contes de fées. Trouver un être qui vous comprenne et vous complète parfaitement, sans rien demander en échange qu'un peu d'amour, qu'elle lui offrait bien volontiers et sans aucune réserve.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Il tourna la tête et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Elle les goûta avec délice.

Il l'embrassa voluptueusement et passa une main autour de se hanches.

_Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme, __**sa**__ femme. Pouvait-on seulement se sentir aussi heureux qu'il l'était en ce moment ? _

Aucune drogue, aucun alcool, n'avait jamais eu cette puissance. Il aurait pu affronter tous les tourments de l'enfer pour seulement quelques secondes de cette plénitude.

A bien y réfléchir, il avait pratiquement affronter les tourments de l'enfer pour en arriver là. Il avait atteint le fond des abîmes avant de pouvoir accéder aux portes de l'Éden, avec elle à ses côtés.

Arthur ouvrit la portière et il déclipsa le porte-bébé de son socle pour l'emmener à l'intérieur de leur demeure. Blair glissa son bras sous le sien pour rejoindre les marches du porche tandis que le chauffeur se chargeait de son bagage.

Dorota, comme elle l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt pour le retour de Chuck, n'attendit pas que le couple arrive à la porte pour ouvrir celle-ci et plongea sur Blair avec effusion.

Après quelques embrassades et couinements – dont certains en polonais – devant le bébé, Henry fit enfin son entrée dans sa maison, accueilli également par Monkey qui se demandait bien à quoi rimait tout ce tintamarre autour d'un gnome qui viendrait, pour sûr, bousculer son quotidien si bien huilé avec son maître.

Les derniers jours avaient déjà étés quelque peu chamboulés et l'animal sentit d'instinct que les règles allaient changer encore et que leur routine s'en ressentirait. Il renifla le petit être à l'odeur étrange, mélange de celles des propriétaires des lieux et l'adopta dans la seconde comme Chuck lui tapotait le flan en lui expliquant que cette petite chose était ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux.

* * *

**Dimanche 26 mai 2013 : 10h42**

Après quelques instant, le pasteur remercia Dorota pour son intervention et invita l'assemblée à s'approcher pour procéder au baptême de l'enfant.

Serena et Nate promirent d'aider ses parents à prendre soin de lui et de le guider sur le chemin de la vie spirituelle.

Chuck se demanda avec ironie si sa sœur faisait bien la différence entre « spirituelle » et « spiritueux » mais faisait pleinement confiance à Blair pour bien mettre les choses au clair avec sa meilleure amie quand à ce qu'elle attendait d'elle et à l'attitude qu'elle devrait avoir avec leur fils.

Il devait reconnaître que sa sœurette s'était largement assagie, à son instar et qu'elle avait trouvé un équilibre dans sa vie depuis qu'elle travaillait au _Spectator_ et que sa relation avec Nathaniel était stable.

Ce dernier avait suivi son conseil et lui avait fait sa demande par l'intermédiaire d'une édition spéciale comportant tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient eu ensemble (parfois – souvent - même tous les quatre) depuis la maternelle.

Sa sœur avait fondue en larme et accepter sans attendre qu'il passe à son annulaire gauche la bague des Vanderbilt qui se transmettait de génération en génération.

Anne avait bien été obligée de se rendre à l'évidence que la jeune femme détenait la clef du cœur de son fils et avait finalement accepter l'idée que l'extravagante Serena Van Der Woodsen faisait le bonheur de celui-ci et serait sa bru d'ici peu. Elle priait certainement pour que la jeune femme blonde ne jette pas la honte et le discrédit sur sa famille par son attitude frivole à l'avenir.

Bien entendu Anne Vanderbilt Archibald pensait son petit garçon innocent comme l'agneau qui vient de naître. Elle aurait certainement fait un attaque si elle avait su combien de fois il était à l'origine ou avait participé à l'état second dans lequel Serena s'était parfois retrouvée.

Chuck, pour sa part, s'était déjà assuré de faire bien comprendre à Nate qu'aucune substance planante ne serait tolérée en présence de son rejeton. Le fils du Capitaine était sommé de les garder sous clef pour son usage exclusif et serait tenu personnellement responsable si d'aventure le sien devait faire l'expérience d'une drogue quelle qu'elle soit lorsqu'il serait sous son toit et ce, jusqu'à sa majorité, voir même au-delà.

D'accord, il était mal placé pour exiger de telles choses après l'adolescence qu'il avait lui-même vécue. Mais peut-être était-ce le contraire justement. Il préserverait son héritier de suivre le même parcours que lui. Il ne permettrait pas qu'il se conduise comme il l'avait fait, ni qu'il ait le même comportement autodestructeur.

Et pour y remédier, puisque prévenir valait mieux que guérir, il commencerait par lui apprendre à s'estimer à sa juste valeur et à être fier de lui en lui témoignant lui-même du respect et de l'affection. Il construirait une relation solide avec son fils et ne laisserait personne lui faire croire qu'il ne méritait pas d'être aimé.

Il se promit solennellement de ne jamais lui mentir sur les choses importantes qui pourraient le blesser ou le tenir à l'écart de sa vie et de toujours lui faire savoir qu'il était sa priorité, bien avant ses affaires ou n'importe quel contrat juteux.

Le pasteur versa l'eau sur la tête d'Henry puis l'essuya avec un tissu blanc et la cérémonie prit fin sur une dernière prière à laquelle Chuck associa leur premier enfant. Il n'avait jamais été homme de foi mais il convenait que par moment, il était utile de pouvoir se raccrocher à l'espoir d'une instance supérieure qui pouvait protéger son fils non-né dans le monde où il évoluait à présent.

Il aimait à croire que l'enfant en formation qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion de naître sur cette terre jouissait d'une paix éternelle et aurait à cœur de veiller à ce que rien de grave n'arrive à son petit frère.

Chacun des convives se dirigea bientôt vers la sortie, Chuck et Blair en tête avec Henry qui babillait gaiement dans les bras de sa maman.

* * *

Pour précision : **Le texte que lit Dorota au baptême n'est pas de moi.** Je n'en connais malheureusement pas l'origine, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pu indiquer mes sources comme je le fais habituellement.

Je l'ai entendu un jour dans un épisode de "Côte Ouest" (bonjour la référence :-D) et je pense que c'est un texte liturgique car dans l'épisode un perso lisait ce texte, intitulé : "Prière pour les enfants" dans une bible.

Etant aux USA, il y a tant de confessions religieuses que je m'y perds et cela n'a pas été précisé dans la série en question.

J'ai fait des recherches sur le net, mais j'ai été incapable d'en retrouver l'origine. Si quelqu'un la connait, j'apprécierais grandement qu'il m'en fasse part.


	36. Chapter 35

Merci beaucoup au guest qui m'a laissé un com. Pour répondre à ton inquiétude, non ce n'est pas encore fini, il y a 49 chapitres dans cette histoire.

Merci aussi à Moozanna et à miss-acacia84. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce qu'on écrit est apprécié.

Un petit bond dans le temps.

* * *

**Para 35**

**Samedi 30 mars 2019 : 15h24**

Serena Van Der Woodsen s'avança au bras de son père, au milieu de l'allée bordée de lys blanc dans sa robe écrue, création Waldorf, bien évidemment, cintrée à la taille pour mettre en évidence son corps élancé. Ses cheveux avaient été savamment coiffés en un chignon sophistiqué, d'où s'échappaient quelques boucles blondes.

Nate retint sa respiration en la voyant apparaître et s'approcher. Ils y étaient enfin, là où ils devaient, le moment précis où tout se mettait en place comme ça aurait toujours dû l'être. Il était amoureux de la belle blonde aux longues jambes galbées depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait, même s'il n'avait pas toujours pu, _su_, exprimer ses sentiments comme il l'aurait fallu, _ou voulu._

William lui donna la main de sa fille, elle était rayonnante et encore plus belle que l'ancien capitaine de lacrosse l'avait jamais vue. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à autre chose de la part de Serena Van Der Woodsen.

Cette dernière se tourna vers Blair pour lui abandonner son bouquet. Du coin de l'œil, il perçut un bref instant le regard de la demoiselle d'honneur, mais ce n'était pas à lui qu'était destiné ses iris enflammés.

Il n'avait certainement jamais généré une telle fièvre en elle. Pas plus qu'elle n'avait jamais été à l'origine de la passion qu'il ressentait dans son cœur en ce moment précis. S'ils s'étaient aimés, avec Blair, ça n'avait jamais égalé ce qu'il éprouvait pour la belle blonde qui se tenait devant le pasteur, à ses côtés.

Tout comme celui de la brune battait à l'unisson avec celui de Chuck.

Le brun ténébreux, témoin de Nate, ne pouvait totalement se focaliser sur la cérémonie qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il avait beau faire des efforts pour se concentrer sur les vœux que prononçait son meilleur ami et qu'il connaissait pour en avoir eu une lecture en primeur, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de revenir à la discussion qu'il avait eu la veille avec son épouse, ni à celles qu'ils avaient eu à son retour de Toronto, il y a déjà plusieurs mois.

* * *

**Jeudi 18 octobre 2018 : 23h57**

Chuck débarqua du jet alors que la rampe d'escaliers était à peine posée au sol. Il était impatient de se retrouver chez lui, dans leur lit et de pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. De sentir la chaleur de son corps tout contre le sien et de respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux.

Le contrat qu'il venait de signer était juteux et il valait largement la semaine qu'il venait de passer sur le sol canadien. Cependant, rien ne valait le prix de s'éloigner de sa famille pendant sept jours entiers.

Heureusement, sans décalage horaire avec Manhattan, il avait également pu converser avec son fils par webcam.

Il était toujours autant étourdi par le temps qui passait si vite (Sauf quand il était loin de sa famille et qu'il semblait se dérouler en slow motion, juste pour augmenter sa torture)

Henry allait bientôt fêter son sixième anniversaire et il n'avait rien vu passer. Le petit schtroumpf grandissait à une allure prodigieuse.

Il sourit en se remémorant le cadeau qu'il avait demandé, et obtenu, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient célébré sa naissance, dans un lieu plus qu'insolite pour eux. Il revoyait encore la tête de la brune incendiaire.

* * *

**Samedi 14 avril 2018 : 15h26**

Blair retroussa son nez de dégoût en étudiant méticuleusement la surface de la table devant laquelle ils étaient installés.

- Il faudra que je dise à Dorota de brûler nos vêtements lorsque l'on rentrera ! Cette odeur de friture ne partira jamais, bougonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Blair, s'il te plaît. Ça ne me plaît pas plus que toi d'être ici, mais c'est ce qu'il souhaitait.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi ! Franchement, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté dans son éducation pour qu'il nous fasse atterrir ici ?

Son mari lui décocha son petit rictus personnel et ça l'irrita au plus haut point.

_Comment pouvait-il supporter ça avec autant de désinvolture ? C'était incompréhensible. _

Elle savait parfaitement le dégoût que lui inspiraient de tels lieux. Et pourtant il restait là, stoïque, pendant que leur tympans étaient percés par les cris des petits monstres infernaux, parmi lesquels, le leur !

Elle espérait simplement qu'aucun d'eux n'attraperait la dysenterie ou une autre infection intestinale, voir une affection cutanée, étant donné le manque d'hygiène plus qu'évident dans cet endroit qui aurait pu avoir la renommée d'un laboratoire d'étude des germes et microbes en tous genres.

Elle imaginait sans encombre qu'ils seraient tenus pour responsables de l'épidémie qui se propagerait à travers l'UES après leur visite ici. Heureusement qu'ils avaient les moyens de s'attacher les services des meilleurs avocats de tout New York.

_Comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés dans cette galère déjà ?_

_Ah oui ! Tout était de la faute de Chuck, bien entendu !_

Il avait cédé au caprice de leur fils qui souhaitait fêter ses cinq ans dans cet endroit immonde. C'était ce qu'il avait demandé comme cadeau d'anniversaire, même s'il était bien évident que ses parents ne se contenteraient pas de ça.

_McDonald's_, rien que le nom la faisait frissonner d'horreur.

- Je te promets qu'on n'en n'a plus pour longtemps, assura Chuck pour l'apaiser quelque peu.

Il fut tenté de prendre sa main par dessus la table mais y renonça à l'idée de toucher la surface graisseuse. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta d'observer leur fils qui riait en glissant dans les boyaux de plastique de l'aire de jeu toute proche, avec ses copains.

Il pouvait bien endurer quelques heures parmi les prolétaires pour lui. Il ne comprenait toujours pas d'où lui était venue cette idée saugrenue. Henry avait été habitué au standing auquel il avait droit et appartenait. Leur fils était en général assez réservé quand il s'agissait de fréquenter des lieux communs au petit peuple. Ils n'avaient en rien raté son éducation comme le prétendait à présent Blair.

Mais encore, les enfants avaient besoin de faire leurs expériences par eux-mêmes et si le petit chenapan avait tant insisté pour venir, dans **ce** _Mac Do_ précisément et pas un autre, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison aux yeux du petit gnome.

L'heure du « gâteau » vint enfin et tous les gamins rappliquèrent comme un seul homme lorsqu'une jeunette déposa le plateau sur la table. Elle entonna un chant en l'honneur d'Henry, reprit en chœur par ses camarades avant de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire et de déposer un bisous sur sa joue.

Les yeux de Chuck s'agrandirent de surprise et d'effroi au contact physique qu'elle avait établi avec leur enfant et il sentit Blair se raidir sans même la regarder. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la rabrouer en même temps que son épouse, prête à incendier la jeune-fille d'à peine seize ans pour avoir osé toucher leur fils.

_Elle allait faire virer cette gamine en deux temps, trois mouvements !_

- Comment ... s'écria-t-elle.

Elle fut abruptement coupé dans sa tirade par un mouvement de main de Chuck qui lui fit signifiait de tenir sa langue.

Elle se stoppa net, interloquée et choquée par la détachement de son mari face à cet acte odieux et criminel. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent encore quand elle suivit du regard ce qu'il lui indiquait.

Elle étouffa un hoquet de surprise et d'indignation en voyant le visage de son fils qui irradiait de joie alors que la jeune employée conversait avec lui comme si elle le connaissait, tout en coupant une part du gâteau.

Elle en resta estomaquée et chercha une réponse dans les yeux de Chuck qui lui, ne détachait pas son regard de leur fils, qui affichait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Après avoir servi chaque petit monstre, l'adolescente releva la tête et Blair cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Les traits de l'employée ne lui étaient pas inconnus à elle non plus, mais elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à les situer sous sa casquette et son uniforme.

- Monsieur et Madame Bass, les salua la jeunette au milieu du tumulte, qui disparut en même temps que les fourchetées dans les bouches des enfants réunis pour l'occasion.

- Héléna, répondit son mari en hochant la tête.

Blair l'imita, se rappelant à présent parfaitement d'où elle la connaissait, ainsi qu'Henry.

Elle était la fille d'une des femmes de ménage du _Palace_ et avait brièvement travaillé comme étudiante dans les cuisines pendant les vacances de Noël. Le garçonnet appréciait particulièrement les chocolats chauds qu'elle lui préparait à chaque fois qu'il le lui demandait.

La brune se tourna vers son époux, complètement abasourdie. Elle le vit faire un clin d'œil complice à Henry derrière le dos de l'employée qui s'en retournait à son service.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. _Comment leur rejeton de cinq ans avait-il pu savoir où la jolie jeune fille travaillait ?_

- J'ai mené mon enquête, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, quand elle lui posa la question.

Chuck tenta de se retenir de rire mais n'y parvint pas vraiment.

Blair lui asséna un regard assassin.

- C'est ton fils, sans l'ombre d'un doute ! cracha-t-elle, atterrée et totalement sous le choc du comportement de son petit garçon.

_C'était encore un bébé ! __**Son **__bébé._

- C'est **notre** fils, la corrigea-t-il.

Un rictus estampillé « Chuck Bass » avait reprit place sur son visage.

- Je suis Henry Bass ! clama le chenapan en question avec le même petit sourire au coin des lèvres, enrobées de crème pâtissière.

Blair roula des yeux au ciel mais ne pu empêcher l'ombre d'un sourire sur sa bouche également devant le but manifestement atteint par Henry, très content de lui-même d'avoir gagné un baiser de la part d'Héléna.

Nul doute qu'il avait hérité de leur caractère et de leur attrait pour les machinations, sans parler du charme de son père.

* * *

**Vendredi 19 oct 2018 : 00h34**

La limousine se gara le long de trottoir et Chuck en descendit tandis qu'Arthur s'occupait de son bagage.

- Bonne nuit Monsieur, dit le chauffeur après avoir déposé sa valise au-dessus des marches du perron.

- Bonne nuit Arthur, le salua le propriétaire de la demeure.

_Elle serait bonne, assurément. La meilleure depuis six longues nuits sans elle. _

Il glissa sa clef dans la serrure et entra silencieusement dans la maison endormie. Il poussa un soupire d'aise d'être enfin chez lui.

**Chez lui,** pas dans une suite cinq étoiles avec room service, mais tout simplement **chez lui**, là où il devait être, avec sa famille. Ces mots n'avaient jamais eu autant de signification que depuis qu'ils vivaient là, avec Blair.

_Blair._

Il ôta sa veste et ses chaussures et attaqua la montée des marches qui menaient à leur chambre deux par deux. Mais avant de s'y rendre, il fit un détour par celle de leur fils.

Henry était bien entendu au pays des songes à cette heure de la nuit et il s'approcha précautionneusement pour ne pas le réveiller. Le petit homme ressemblait à un ange et enlaçait son lapinou.

Chuck ne pu résister à la tentation de relever une mèche de ses cheveux, de couleur identique aux siens.

- Papa, tu es là, murmura l'angelot d'une voix ensommeillée en soulevant péniblement une paupière.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Oui, c'est moi, chhuuut, rendors-toi, répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Le polisson agrippa plus étroitement son doudou et frotta sa joue contre l'oreiller pour reprendre son rêve là où il l'avait laissé.

Le jeune père quitta la pièce, non sans se retourner une dernière fois sur le seuil, sa silhouette, dessinée dans l'embrasure de la porte, projetant une grande ombre sur le sol.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa destination première. Il tourna doucement la poignée et pénétra dans leur chambre. Il s'arrêta un instant, subjugué par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Il pouvait distinguer le corps parfait de Blair allongée sur le lit grâce à la lumière des bougies disséminées ça et là.

- Bonsoir, susurra-t-elle en levant ses yeux de biche sur lui.

Il déglutit et la rejoint sur le matelas en une fraction de seconde, ses lèvres dévorant déjà les siennes.

- Tu m'as manqué, chuchota-t-il contre la peau de son cou alors que sa bouche descendait vers la vallée de ses seins, mis en valeur par le déshabillé noir en dentelle qu'elle portait et que les mains expertes de Blair dénouait sa cravate, puis s'insinuaient sous sa chemise.

* * *

**Vendredi 19 octobre 2018 : 2h05**

- Content de ton voyage ? demanda Blair, ses cheveux emmêlés restant dans le creux de l'épaule de l'homme de sa vie.

- Oui, et encore plus de mon retour, marmonna-t-il à son oreille.

Elle sourit, elle avait donné l'ordre à Arthur de l'informer dés que le jet aurait atterri sur le tarmac et de prendre son temps pour le trajet retour.

Ainsi, elle avait pu tout orchestrer pour son arrivée à la maison.

Elle réfléchit un instant à la manière de lui présenter la chose. Elle y avait pensé pendant toute la semaine de son absence mais n'avait toujours pas trouvé la manière appropriée d'aborder le sujet.

C'était un sujet plus que délicat et elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle devrait user de diplomatie et d'arguments constructifs pour contrer son à priori.

- Je suis invitée à la baby shower de Pénélope dans une quinzaine de jours, l'informa-t-elle sur son ton le plus innocent, qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

Elle sentit tous les muscles de son corps se raidir.

_Ok ! Inutile de tergiverser, ils étaient revenus au point où ils avaient laissé la conversation la dernière fois. _

- Chuck, soupira-t-elle en faisait sa petite moue.

- Blair, répondit-il déjà sur la défensive.

_Il savait où ça allait inévitablement les mener. _

- S'il te plaît, Blair. Je viens à peine de rentrer et je n'ai pas envie de me disputer.

- Moi non plus je ne veux pas me disputer, au contraire.

Elle roula sur le côté, de manière à poser sa joue sur son torse et passa un de ses bras autour de ses hanches.

- Je te promets que je respecterai scrupuleusement chaque recommandation médicale sans me plaindre et sans râler.

Il ne put réprimer un petit rire étranglé.

- Ok ! roula-t-elle des yeux au ciel. Je ferai de mon mieux en tout cas.

- Tu sais que le problème n'est pas là. Si jamais ...

Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

- Je ne m'en remettrais pas si je devais te perdre, reprit-il d'une voix plus assurée. Et qu'est-ce que je ferais seul avec Henry ? Et avec cet autre bébé ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils finissent comme ...

- Toi, termina-t-elle pour lui.

Il acquiesça et elle resserra son étreinte autour de lui. Elle savait que l'expérience de la césarienne en urgence restait gravée dans sa mémoire et dans son cœur malgré le temps qui passait, ajouté au traumatisme de sa propre naissance, ou à ce que Bart lui en avait laissé croire.

Elle avait déjà abordé la question plusieurs fois avec lui, du bout des lèvres, puis de plus en plus explicitement au fur et à mesure que son désir de maternité se renforçait en elle.

Quand elle avait reçu le faire part et l'invitation pour célébrer la future venue du second enfant de son ancienne sous-fifre, mariée à un homme politique influent, elle avait eu l'impression de recevoir une gifle en plein visage. Et cela n'avait fait qu'accroître le vide qu'elle désirait combler dans ses entrailles.

- Aucun de vous ne me perdra ! affirma-t-elle. Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le professeur Lockwood. Ça n'est pas forcément parce que ça m'est arrivé une fois que cela se reproduira pour les grossesses suivantes. Et on a toujours dit qu'on aurait plusieurs enfants.

Chuck ferma les paupières. Il aurait été plus qu'heureux d'accueillir un autre bébé, un frère ou une sœur pour Henry. C'était vrai qu'ils ne désiraient pas un enfant unique. Mais le risque était si grand, _trop grand_, son estomac se contractait à cette simple idée.

Cependant, il lui était de plus en plus difficile de lire la peine dans les prunelles noisette de Blair à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient une futur maman ou un nourrisson dans une poussette. Ce qui bien sûr, ne manquait pas dans l'entourage lorsqu'on avait soi-même un enfant de cinq ans qui fréquentait la maternelle, les terrains de sport junior et quasiment toutes les pleines de jeux de ce côté du parc.

Il n'ignorait pas qu'elle avait déjà évoqué cette situation hypothétique et prit ses dispositions avec Eléanor pour WD. Sa belle-mère avait subtilement aiguillé leurs derniers échanges en sa présence vers les lignes spéciales femme enceinte et bébé de sa création.

Le message était clair comme de l'eau de roche même si les deux codirectrices se contentaient de parler chiffon d'un air totalement dégagé et bien sûr, sans la moindre allusion aux désirs de son épouse.

Blair sentit une faiblesse dans son jeu et passa à l'attaque sans le moindre remord.

- Si tu venais avec moi chez notre éminent spécialiste, tu pourrais lui poser toutes les questions que tu souhaites et tu verrais qu'il n'y a pas le moindre danger pour moi. Les risques d'éclampsie ne se reproduisent pas automatiquement d'une grossesse à l'autre. Et puisque on a déjà été confronté à la situation, on sera deux fois plus vigilant et l'obstétricien que nous avons fait venir aussi.

Après le cauchemars de la dernière fois, Chuck avait fait fermé le cabinet du gynécologue qui avait suivi Blair. Le Docteur Bergman avait été obligé de quitter Manhattan pour pouvoir continuer à exercer car son mari l'avait carrément menacé de le faire rayer de l'ordre des médecins.

Elle avait ensuite été suivie par un professeur renommé fraîchement débarqué de l'Utah qui s'était installé bien volontiers dans l'État de New York et surtout dans l'Upper East Side, après y avoir été généreusement invité par le CEO de Bass industrie en personne qui se faisait fort de lui établir une clientèle en un simple claquement de doigts.

* * *

**Samedi 30 mars 2019 : 15h59**

- Les alliances, s'il vous plaît, requit le pasteur en se tournant vers le témoin du marié.

Ce dernier revint à la réalité, il n'avait même pas entendu la moitié de la cérémonie. Il sortit le boîtier de la poche de son pantalon et tendit les anneaux à son meilleur ami, se fustigeant intérieurement.

Mais, impuissant, son esprit s'évada à nouveau tandis que Nate prononçait ses vœux devant l'assemblée entière, ses yeux azur plongés dans ceux, humides d'émotion, de sa dulcinée.

Chuck nota à peine Lily qui essuyait une larme à la vue de sa petite fille unie pour le meilleur à Nathaniel Archibald.

_Deux fois plus vigilant ! La bonne blague !_

* * *

**Vendredi 29 mars 2019 : 17h54**

Chuck sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il était totalement incapable de détacher ses pupilles de l'écran.

Blair agrippa sa main, le choc courant à travers son corps, mais il ne répondit pas à la pression de sa paume contre la sienne.

- Vous ... vous ... êtes certain ? questionna-t-elle pour la deuxième fois en adressant pratiquement un regard de supplication au professeur Lockwood.

Mais ce dernier hocha la tête pour la seconde fois en moins de cinq minutes. Il comprenait que la nouvelle bouleverse les parents. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait faire ce genre d'annonce.

- Tout à fait certain, reprit-il avec sérieux. Vous pouvez constater vous même qu'il y a deux poches et donc deux fœtus. Visiblement ce sont des monozygotes, plus communément appelé « vrais jumeaux » car on ne distingue qu'un seul placenta, mais à confirmer par la suite. Il faut souvent attendre l'accouchement, parfois même procéder à un test ADN, pour être réellement fixé. Sauf s'ils sont de sexes différents, bien entendu.

Le spécialiste connaissait l'histoire de son prédécesseur et il n'avait aucune intention de suivre ses traces. Aussi ne prenait-il pas ça à la légère. D'autant que la maman avait un historique de pré-éclampsie et d'hémorragie post-partum.

Il était donc évident que cette grossesse gémellaire devrait être suivie avec le plus grand soin et la plus grande prudence. Il avait d'ailleurs pris les devants sans rien savoir de l'état de la situation présente en fixant un sonogramme dés la grossesse confirmée par le laboratoire d'analyses et ce, avant la date prévue par la protocole officiel. Il en était fort aise à présent.

Les parents, eux, étaient complètement chamboulés par la nouvelle. Particulièrement le père.

Le médecin se remémora les discussions qu'ils avaient eues à plusieurs reprises concernant une nouvelle grossesse. Il avait parfaitement compris que la future maman était bien plus partante pour une nouvelle aventure que son mari, même si c'était sa vie à elle avait été mise en péril lors de la venue au monde par césarienne en urgence de leur fils de cinq ans.

Il avait rassuré le jeune père de son mieux, lui expliquant, qu'effectivement les complications auxquelles ils avaient dû faire face n'entraînaient pas une répercussion automatique, ni un plus grand pourcentage de risques sur les naissances suivantes.

Cependant, il était plus que probable que celles-ci se feraient de la même manière également mais ça n'auraient rien à voir avec les conditions de celle qu'ils avaient vécue précédemment car elle serait minutieusement prévue et pratiquée par ses soins.

- Maintenant, il est sûr à cent pour cent que nous procéderons par césarienne. Je programmerai celle-ci environs deux semaines avant le terme de la gestation, qui devrait tomber aux alentours du cinq octobre prochain selon les informations que j'ai ici, ce qui place l'intervention un peu avant fin septembre.

- Quoi ? se récria Chuck, parvenant enfin à décoller ses yeux de l'image de ses enfants pour les poser, brûlant de menaces, sur le professeur.

- Les jumeaux viennent naturellement prématurément, expliqua-t-il en tentant de ne pas se laisser impressionner au point d'en perdre son latin. Le corps des humains n'est pas spécialement conçu pour avoir plus d'un spécimen à la fois, même si cela ne pose aucun problème, précisa-t-il tout de suite. Votre femme est cependant fluette et petite, nous les garderons donc à l'intérieur le plus longtemps possible mais il faudra qu'elle respecte scrupuleusement mes recommandations.

Blair sentit son mari flancher à ses côtés et pria en silence pour qu'il ne s'effondre pas à cette nouvelle information.

_Elle avait mis des mois à le convaincre d'avoir un autre bébé et voilà qu'ils devraient gérer d'autres conditions particulières. _

Chuck carra la mâchoire et se cramponna aux phalanges de son épouse comme s'il la perdait déjà. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de retenter l'expérience. Elle avait bien failli en mourir la première fois. Il aurait dû lui tenir tête et ne pas prendre en considération son argumentaire et ses suppliques, ni écouter son propre désir d'être père à nouveau.

_Il était juste si égoïste ! _

- Monsieur Bass, je peux vous assurer que je réduirai les risques au maximum et ...

- Vous aviez dit qu'il n'y aurait **pas** de risque ! tonna-t-il, furieux conte le spécialiste et contre lui-même pour avoir une nouvelle fois mis la vie de la femme qu'il aimait en danger.

- Et c'est le cas, c'est juste que je préfère utiliser le principe de précaution. Les grossesses gémellaires sont toujours un peu plus délicates que les autres, c'est tout. Votre épouse sera suivie selon un protocole très stricte que j'établirai moi-même. Vous m'avez fait confiance jusque ici et j'espère bien que vous continuerez.

- Je faisais aussi confiance au Docteur Bergman, lança-t-il avec hargne.

- Et c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes tournés vers moi. Je suis venu ici parce que vous m'y avez encouragé, ne l'oubliez pas.

Le jeune homme sembla méditer ses paroles quelques instants.

_Le seul à blâmer était lui-même de toute façon._

- Est-ce qu'on peut entendre leurs cœurs ? questionna Blair dans l'espoir d'entendre vivre les fœtus qui grandissaient en elle et d'apaiser quelque peu la tension de Chuck par la même occasion.

- Bien sûr, accepta le spécialiste, trop heureux de pouvoir échapper au regard d'aigle du père des bébés.

Il tourna la molette et l'image disparue de l'écran pour laisser entendre leurs battements cardiaques.

Blair lutta contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. _Elle pourrait entendre ce son des centaines de fois sans jamais s'en lasser._ La main de son mari se relaxa un peu autour de la sienne et il se laissa également emporter par le rythme galopant qui attestait de l'existence de ses enfants.

Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière à présent. Il devrait juste s'appliquer à les protéger de son mieux. La seule chose dont il doutait, c'était d'en être réellement capable. Il savait qu'il y avait bien plus puissant que Chuck Bass ici bas et il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il ne perdrait aucun des êtres qu'il aimait déjà si fort.

* * *

**Samedi 30 mars 2019 : 16h16**

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, déclara le pasteur.

Nate s'exécuta sans se faire prier, sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée.

Chuck félicita chaleureusement son meilleur ami et sa sœur adoptive par une accolade.

Les jeunes mariés traversèrent la foule sous le riz qui pleuvait sur eux et rejoignirent la salle de balle du Palace, préparée pour l'événement sous la houlette de Madame Bass en personne.

Cette dernière glissa son bras sous celui de son mari pour emboîter le pas au couple du jour. Elle non plus ne parvenait pas tout à fait à garder la tête sur les épaules et regrettait amèrement de ne pas partager pleinement la joie de sa meilleure amie et la liesse générale.

Serena et Nate étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et méritaient amplement tout le bonheur du monde. Cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à laisser l'annonce de la veille bien au fond de son cerveau. Elle revenait constamment la titiller.

Bien évidemment, il était exclu de partager l'information avec qui que ce soit aujourd'hui. C'était le jour de S et N et de nul autre. Elle suivit donc l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur à la table d'honneur qu'ils partageaient avec les nouveaux mariés.

Chuck avait préparé un petit discours qu'il lirait tout à l'heure en l'honneur de l'heureux couple et qui retraçait un peu leur parcours depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. C'est à dire depuis toujours.

Le reste de la fête se déroula à la perfection. Le mariée valsa gracieusement avec son père et ses deux frères. Le marié fut presque ému aux larmes par les mots de son meilleur ami. Le repas était tout simplement divin et les vins, des plus grands crus, étaient de velours sur la langue.

Blair, pour sa part, resta à l'eau et au jus de fruit et s'aperçut très vite que son époux la couvait littéralement. C'est à peine s'il la fit danser. Elle connaissait parfaitement la raison qui le faisait agir de la sorte.

Ils quittèrent les lieux à peine après le départ de leurs amis pour leur lune de miel, Chuck prétextant qu'Henry était fatigué, ce que leur fils réfuta farouchement même si ses paupières s'alourdissaient.

Le garçonnet s'endormit sur les genoux de son père sur le trajet retour et il le porta dans son lit, se chargeant de le mettre en pyjama avant de le border soigneusement.


	37. Chapter 36

Merci miss-acacia84. Je crains que tu n'apprécies pas beaucoup ce chapitre.

* * *

**Para 36**

**Dimanche 31 mars 2019 : 1h24**

Chuck passa dans leur chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain après s'être débarrassé de son nœud papillon et avoir ouvert le col de sa chemise.

Blair soupira, installée dans leur lit. Il n'avait pratiquement pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le cabinet du professeur Lockwood. Ils avaient été accaparés chacun de leur côté, ce qui lui avait permis d'éviter toute discussion.

Il avait organisé une soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon pour Nate tandis qu'elle profitait de massages et d'une pédicure, manucure et tout un tas d'autres soins qu'elle avait personnellement sélectionnés pour la future mariée.

Henry avait passé la nuit chez sa mère et Cyrus et Chuck était allé le récupérer dans la matinée. Il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir. Elle l'avait sentit grimpé dans leur lit et venir se recroqueviller autour d'elle sur le petit matin.

Blair, elle, s'était levée aux aurores pour vérifier que tout soit bien organisé comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle était la championne en ce domaine et S lui avait donné carte blanche. Le plus difficile avait été de négocier avec Anne et Lily mais depuis le temps, la brune savait comment les manœuvrer.

C'était plutôt ironique que celle qui planifiait toujours tout à la perfection se retrouve à chaque fois, complètement prise au dépourvu quand elle tombait enceinte, même quand c'était prémédité.

Le beau brun ténébreux qui lui faisait office de mari revint dans la pièce et s'assied sur le bord matelas, de son côté, en silence.

Il s'était enivré la veille, pour éviter de penser. Il était rentré tard, ou tôt, et avait rampé dans leur lit jusqu'à son corps endormi pour les serrer tout contre le sien. Mais dés son réveil, tout ça n'avait fait que tourner en rond dans son cerveau. Toute la journée, sans qu'il puisse rien n'y faire, alors qu'il aurait dû être à l'écoute et être heureux pour son meilleur ami. Au lieu de ça, il avait participé à la fête s'en y être vraiment.

Il avait passé son temps à observer sa femme et à anticiper le moindre de ses gestes. Elle était, bien entendu, en charge de l'orchestration de l'événement en tant que demoiselle d'honneur et elle avait tenu à inspecter minutieusement chaque détail jusqu'à obtenir la perfection, comme elle le faisait pour tout le reste.

S'il avait pu l'empêcher de se démener toute la matinée, il l'aurait fait. Mais il était trop occupé avec Henry et bien trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit à ce qui avait été préparé depuis des mois.

_Sauf en ce qui concernait leur propre futur !_

Elle passa un bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser sur son épaule. Elle savait pertinemment ce qui carburait dans sa cervelle. Il se reprochait à présent d'avoir accéder à sa demande insistante de faire un deuxième enfant.

Il s'accusait d'avoir été inconséquent et de la mettre en danger par sa faute quand il aurait dû camper sur sa position initiale, alors qu'elle avait l'intime conviction qu'il désirait être père à nouveau, également.

Mais voilà, ses envies et ses rêves à lui étaient toujours relégués au second plan. Il faisait, sans exception, passer leurs besoins avant les siens. Et maintenant, il était écartelé entre la joie d'avoir d'autres enfants et la culpabilité des conséquences hypothétiques. Le choc qu'ils soient deux et non un seul. Ce qui allait demander un aménagement et une métamorphose spectaculaire de leur vie dans quelques mois et surtout, la peur de la perdre lors de la prochaine césarienne et de se retrouver seul pour les élever ou de perdre un des bébés.

Chuck ferma les paupières au contact de sa peau sur la sienne. Le temps de la discussion était arrivé et il n'avait plus d'échappatoire.

- Moi aussi, je suis un peu effrayée, dit-elle, son menton posé sur son trapèze. Mais personne ne s'en ira, ni moi, ni aucun des bébés non plus.

- Ne fais pas de promesse que tu n'es pas certaine de pouvoir tenir, murmura-t-il.

- Je me plierai à absolument tout ce que me dira le professeur. Je parlerai à ma mère dés demain pour assouplir mes heures à WD et je te promets que je m'allongerai au moins deux ou trois heures chaque jour. Ça, je peux le mettre en application. J'aurai un rendez-vous tous les mois pour une écho en 3D. Si jamais, il y avait le moindre doute quand à ma santé ou celle des bébés, il le verra tout de suite et on prendra les décisions qui s'imposent. Je ferai des prises de sang régulièrement et il surveillera ma tension de près. Si je dois rester allongée dans ce lit jusqu'à la césarienne alors soit, c'est ce que je ferai. Parce que je n'ai aucune intention de vous abandonner ici ou de faire le deuil d'un enfant supplémentaire.

Elle glissa son autre bras autour de son cou et il agrippa ses doigts.

- Je t'aime. Tout se passera au mieux. On va avoir trois enfants au lieu de deux, c'est juste une question d'organisation et ça, c'est ma spécialité, crâna-t-elle.

Il sourit faiblement. _S'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait le faire, c'était Blair Waldorf._

- Je crois aussi qu'on devrait retourner voir le Docteur Sherman, par simple précaution, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait les mêmes craintes que lui, même si elle tentait de le cacher pour ne pas l'accabler d'avantage. Ces nouvelles vies étaient quelque chose de positif et elle refusait de laisser leur passé et leurs angoisses tout gâcher. Elle voulait savourer chaque moment de sa grossesse autant qu'elle le pourrait.

Il acquiesça, il pensait également que ce serait une bonne chose. Il avait le sentiment que sa tête allait exploser tellement tout ça tournoyait à l'intérieur et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de déraper maintenant. Blair et les bébés allaient avoir besoin qu'il soit présent à cent vingt pour cent, sans parler d'Henry.

Elle l'attira doucement sous la couette avec elle puis se lova contre lui. Il plaça sa main sur son ventre.

- Je vous aime, déclara-t-il comme il l'avait fait pour leur fils.

- Je sais, nous aussi on t'aime et on ne s'en ira nulle part, réaffirma-t-elle.

* * *

**Mardi 18 juin 2019 : 11h47**

Bart frappa légèrement au chambranle de la porte communicante qui séparait le bureau de son fils du sien et pénétra dans la pièce en se raclant la gorge.

Il avait rarement été aussi nerveux, excepté il y a deux soirs.

Chuck releva la tête des documents qu'il inspectait et arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

- Un problème ? s'enquit-il.

Son père était rentré de Pékin dans le courant du week-end. Ils avaient remporté un nouveau marché et le coprésident de BI s'était rendu lui-même sur place pour sceller l'affaire tandis que lui-même restait ici pour s'occuper de la main courante.

Le big boss avait décidé de rendre leur « association » plus officielle au dernier anniversaire de son héritier. Il avait proposé le vote d'une modification du fauteuil directionnel aux membres du conseil d'administration qui, d'après ce que Chuck avait pu en conclure ensuite, avaient déjà été mis au parfum. Tout le monde était apparemment au courant, sauf lui.

C'était un cadeau et une preuve de confiance irrévocable de Bart envers son fils. Ils étaient à présent, à pouvoir égal au sein de l'entreprise. La signature de Chuck valait celle de son paternel, ni plus, ni moins. Plus de chaperonnage ou de relecture des dossiers qu'il traitait, même s'il était plus qu'évident qu'ils débattaient régulièrement des stratégies à adopter et des cibles à définir.

Chuck était d'ailleurs plutôt fier de lui. Le projet de Toronto, qu'il avait porté sur ses épaules, se concrétisait et il avait, en prime, réussi à éviter de s'absenter plusieurs jours d'affilés. Il faisait des voyages fréquents vers le Canada mais rentrait tous les soirs. C'était très éreintant pour lui, mais le principal restait qu'il ne passait pas une seule nuit loin de Blair et Henry, ni des jumelles.

Le professeur Lockwood leur avait confirmé le sexe à la dernière écho 3D de la maman, qui était aussi ronde qu'une montgolfière déjà. Chuck ne doutait pas qu'elle surveille son poids de près et soit à présent celle qui endurait le supplice de porter deux enfants à la fois dans son utérus. Cependant, elle ne s'en plaignait pas trop et il s'appliquait de son côté à la rassurer de son mieux quant à ses complexes de toujours.

Il savait aussi que c'était parce qu'elle était celle qui était l'instigatrice de cette grossesse en tout premier lieu et qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air de le regretter. Ce qui était une chose impossible en réalité. Malgré tous les inconvénients physiques que cela comportait, cette grossesse était finalement bien plus facile et bien plus paisible que la première. _Du moins, jusqu'à présent !_

Elle connaissait déjà les vergetures et le corps qui gonfle et se déforme, ainsi que les détours par les pipi-rooms tous les quarts d'heure, ou presque et s'y était déjà acclimatée une fois. Elle était également beaucoup plus sereine que pour Henry.

Elle avait, par ailleurs, promis de se plier à un protocole médical stricte et s'y tenait, bien qu'il soit bien plus allégé que ce qui avait été planifié au départ. Elle n'avait pas d'hypertension, ni de maux de tête et les fœtus accusaient une croissance très raisonnable pour des jumelles compte tenu de la morphologie de Blair.

Il parvenait même à se rassurer lui-même. Bien entendu, les séances avec le psychiatre et les longues explications et contrôles en tous genres pratiqués par l'obstétricien n'y étaient pas étrangers. Néanmoins, il tenait à rester vigilent et le mot avait été passé à tout un chacun pour éviter de fatiguer la future maman de quelque manière que ce soit.

Eléanor avait engagé une nouvelle styliste, tout droit sortie d'une des plus prestigieuses école de stylisme pour la seconder, afin que sa fille puisse prester des demies journées et faire de longues siestes l'après-midi.

Il était convenu avec Harold qu'ils partiraient pour Lyon à la fin du mois afin de l'écarter de l'effervescence des podiums parisiens, tout en laissant la possibilité à la jeune femme de ne pas être trop éloignée de la capitale française quand même. Pendant que sa mère s'occuperait des derniers préparatifs de l'organisation de la semaine de la mode à venir.

_Était-ce la raison qui amenait une telle mine sur le visage de son père ?_

_Y avait-il eu de nouveaux événements qui tendraient à l'empêcher de voyager avec sa famille ?_

- Non, pas de problème, affirma Bart.

Le jeune homme se sentit soulagé.

- Je ... me demandais juste ...

Chuck fronça cette fois les sourcils.

_Depuis quand son père hésitait-il en s'adressant à lui ? _

- Si tu étais libre pour le déjeuner, termina ce dernier.

_Comme s'il n'avait pas pris la peine de le vérifier au préalable auprès de Marge !_

Bart observait son héritier et comprit que celui-ci n'était pas dupe.

_Pourquoi était-il si nerveux devant son fils, aussi ? Après tout, il n'y avait rien qu'il ne sache déjà et aucune raison qu'il refuse. _

- J'ai demandé à ta mère de m'épouser, lâcha-t-il d'un coup, ne voyant pas d'autre manière de le formuler.

_La diplomatie n'avait jamais été son point fort._

Un petit rictus ironique apparut aux coins des lèvres de Chuck à la manière adolescente dont se comportait son paternel.

- Et ? demanda-t-il, n'intégrant toujours pas pourquoi la discussion prenait une telle tournure.

_Ses parents étaient en couple depuis longtemps, à présent. Qu'y avait-il donc de si extraordinaire à cette demande en mariage ? Même si ça lui faisait bizarre et chaud au cœur en même temps. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient besoin de son consentement. _

- Ta mère a dit qu'elle accepterait seulement si tu nous donnais ta bénédiction, expliqua finalement Bart.

Chuck en resta coi.

Il s'était fortement rapproché de ses parents et principalement d'Ève, depuis la naissance d'Henry. Tout comme pour la chambre de leur aîné, elle avait proposé d'aider Blair pour la décoration de la future nursery et cette dernière avait répondu par l'affirmative, fidèle à sa promesse de se ménager.

Son épouse avait choisi un thème chic et soft, digne de ses petites princesses et futures reines de l'UES. Les tons rosé et chocolat, mariés à des meubles blanc, donnaient une atmosphère douce et tendre à la pièce. Elles avaient partagé l'espace en deux et en miroir, afin que chacune des filles puisse avoir son propre espace au fur et à mesure qu'elles grandiraient.

Blair n'avait pas attendu la dernière minute, cette fois. La crainte d'une fausse couche n'obnubilait plus ses pensées en permanence. En fait, elle tenait plutôt bien le coup et étonnamment, lui aussi.

Même lorsqu'ils étaient allés se recueillir à l'endroit de l'accident, il y a quelques jours, la chose lui avait semblé différente, moins ardue. Non que ce soit quelque chose de bénin, ce ne pourrait jamais l'être, mais c'était un fait qui appartenait désormais à leur passé et qu'ils pouvaient évoquer sans trop de heurts. A sa plus grande surprise, Blair avait été elle-même acheter les pivoines mauve symboliques, signe que pour elle aussi, le temps accomplissait finalement son œuvre.

Le plus difficile pour lui était de faire abstraction de ce qui s'était passé après la césarienne en urgence et il avait du mal à ne pas harceler littéralement le professeur Lockwood à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit. Heureusement, il travaillait là-dessus avec le thérapeute.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? l'interpella son père. Elle nous attend au _Beacon _à treize heures.

- J'en dis que j'ai un faim de loup, railla son fils.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui donner sa réponse avant d'être assis en face de sa mère biologique. Bart pouvait bien mariner un peu.

L'homme au regard acier comprit qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de son héritier jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient attablés au restaurant avec Ève.

Soit, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix de toutes manières.

_Et puis Chuck n'avait aucune raison d'être contre leur union, non ?_

* * *

**Mardi 18 juin 2019 : 13h07**

Ève observa les deux hommes entrer dans l'établissement et s'approcher de la table ou elle était déjà installée.

Elle sourit à leurs attitudes si similaires, alors qu'ils étaient si dissemblables physiquement. Le même port de tête, le même regard franc et incisif bien que leurs iris soient d'une couleur différente, la même manière de carrer la mâchoire, le même esprit mathématique, la même approche rationnelle des éléments, la même aptitude à négocier avec férocité, les mêmes verbes acerbes ... et la même capacité à enfouir leurs sentiments si profondément en eux.

- Chuck, sourit-elle à leur fils.

- Ève, la salua-t-il en retour.

Elle avait renoncé à ce qu'il l'appelle jamais « maman », ce titre était réservé exclusivement à Lily, parfois. Elle n'avait aucunement le droit d'y prétendre et ne le revendiquait en aucune manière. Elle était déjà plus qu'heureuse de faire pleinement partie de sa vie et de celle de sa famille.

Elle s'était finalement bien acclimatée à sa nouvelle vie new-yorkaise et ne retournait en Europe que lorsqu'elle y voyageait avec Bart. Elle s'absentait également de temps à autre pour passer un peu de temps avec sa sœur, toujours très occupées par son job à Washington.

Elle avait été comblée de joie quand leur fils lui avait demandé d'assister à nouveau Blair pour la décoration de la future chambre des jumelles. C'était une reconnaissance tacite de son affection pour elle et de la confiance qu'il lui témoignait dorénavant.

C'est la raison pour laquelle son approbation à son futur mariage avec son père était si importante à ses yeux. Elle ne voulait rien faire qui puisse lui faire perdre son fils à nouveau.

Ils l'embrassèrent sur la joue chacun leur tour mais tirèrent leurs chaises en même temps et s'assirent au même moment. Elle remarqua cependant que Bart était hyper tendu.

Le serveur apporta la carte et prit note de la commande des boissons et le jeune homme s'absorba dans la contemplation des plats proposés.

Bart, lui, bouillonnait intérieurement. Chuck connaissait le menu par cœur, c'était un de ses restaurants préférés, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il l'avait précisément choisi. Il jeta un œil à son rejeton et sut qu'il ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche.

_Était-ce une sorte de test pour évaluer ce qu'il était prêt à faire par amour pour sa mère ? _

_Ou bien tout simplement une possibilité de prendre sa revanche sur lui pour toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises lors de son éducation ?_

_Sans doute un peu des deux !_

_Très bien ! Si son fils voulait une preuve de son attachement à Ève, il l'aurait. _

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et entra dans le vif du sujet, réitérant la raison de leur venue en cet endroit et la demande qu'il avait faite en rentrant de son voyage d'affaire à la seule femme qui ait jamais réellement fait battre son cœur.

Chuck croisa le regard noisette, si identique au sien et à celui d'Henry, de la femme brune assise en face de lui. Elle attendait véritablement qu'il lui donne son approbation à son union officielle avec son père.

- Je ne vois pas quelle raison j'aurais de m'y opposer. Il est évident que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre et que vous avez connu votre part d'épreuves. Je n'en serai pas une supplémentaire, que du contraire. Tu n'as jamais été aussi épanoui que depuis qu'elle est revenue à Manhattan, confia-t-il à son paternel.

Il avait assez d'expérience lui-même en matière de lutte contre le mauvais sort que pour leur compliquer l'existence.

Bart ne releva pas la remarque mais poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'empressa de sortir la bague de sa poche pour la passer au doigt de la femme de sa vie.

- J'ai une autre requête, indiqua Ève en reportant son regard sur leur fils, après avoir admiré une fois encore le scintillement des diamants qui ornaient l'anneau d'or qui brillait maintenant à son annulaire gauche.

Le garçon revint avec les apéritifs commandés et interrompit momentanément la conversation.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien être celui qui me conduira jusqu'à l'autel ? demanda-t-elle ensuite au jeune homme.

Avoir son soutient était réellement d'une importance capitale pour elle. Elle avait pensé que si elle revenait un jour à Manhattan, ce serait pour l'homme qui avait su faire vibrer son cœur comme nul autre.

Cependant, depuis, elle avait appris qu'il y en avait bien un autre qui avait le pouvoir de faire battre son palpitant également.

Elle se croyait incapable d'être une mère à la hauteur, mais depuis qu'elle s'était réinstallée dans l'UES, elle avait vu avec ravissement sa relation avec son fils se resserrer et elle n'imaginait plus aujourd'hui passer plus d'une semaine sans le voir ou l'entendre.

Sans même parler de son petit-fils et des bébés à venir. Elle avait également un lien solide avec Blair, car elles avaient toutes deux à cœur le bien-être de Chuck. (le conseil de Lily avait été plus qu'avisé)

- J'en serai honoré, répondit-il.

L'émotion était soudain palpable dans sa voix et se répandait en lui comme une onde positive. Il venait de réaliser qu'il se trouvait attablé avec ses parents et qu'ils ne faisaient pas semblant quand ils disaient que son opinion était primordiale. Ils voulaient réellement être certains qu'il approuvait leur décision.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais compté à ce point ni pour Ève, ni pour Bart et c'était une sensation indéfinissable, celle qui lui avait tant manquée quand il était enfant. Cela ne pourrait jamais combler le manque mais le fait était que ça jetait un voile de douceur sur ses anciennes souffrances.

Il leva son verre et trinqua avec ses parents à leur future mariage et à leur futur bonheur.


	38. Chapter 37

Thanks to Moozanna.

Désolée pour le délai, mais j'ai repris le boulot et c'est la folie après mes congés.

* * *

**Para 37**

**Jeudi 19 septembre 2019 : 19h26**

Ève s'avança dans le corridor qui menait à la terrasse du sixième étage de la maternité privée.

Son fils se tenait là, agrippé à la rambarde.

Chuck laissait son regard errer sur le petit parc qui jouxtait la clinique, mais il ne voyait rien du paysage d'automne qui déployait ses couleurs jaunes orangées aux yeux des promeneurs émerveillés, pour peu qu'ils prennent la peine d'observer la nature qui s'offrait à eux. C'était un véritable été indien, l'air était doux et la tiédeur du jour encore palpable.

Le jeune homme, lui, était loin d'être emporté par la beauté du paysage ou de baigner dans la température ambiante. Il n'était nullement sensible au soleil qui couchait ses rayons derrières les arbres encore feuillus, qui reflétaient sa lumière à la manière d'une carte postale.

Sa mère posa doucement une main sur son épaule et frotta lentement le haut de son bras quand elle le sentit sursauter à son contact.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle devant la pâleur de son visage.

Il le tourna vers elle une fraction de seconde et elle aperçut les tourments qui l'habitaient au fond de ses prunelles, même s'il lui faisait signe que tout allait bien.

_Mais tout n'allait pas bien. Elle le sentait. Elle le voyait. _

- Chuck, murmura-t-elle.

- Comment va-t-elle ? la coupa-t-il.

- Elle va bien, elle a demandé où tu étais.

- Dis lui que j'arrive. J'ai juste ... juste besoin d'une minute, répondit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers l'astre solaire qui disparaissait lentement derrière la cime des marronniers.

Cependant, Ève ne bougea pas. Elle resta planté là, la main sur son biceps, continuant à le réconforter de son mieux.

- Est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle Lily ? proposa-t-elle doucement.

La blonde saurait certainement quoi dire ou quoi faire pour lui apporter un peu de sérénité.

Chuck secoua la tête de droite et de gauche et à la plus grande surprise d'Ève posa ses phalanges sur les siennes.

- Je sais que c'est idiot ... Je sais pertinemment que tu n'es pas morte à ma naissance et ... Je sais que ce n'est pas la réalité. ... Mais une petite partie de moi ne peut s'empêcher d'y croire encore ... Et je ne sais pas comment faire pour la faire taire, sourit-il amèrement. Ce devrait être un des plus beaux jours de ma vie et au lieu de ça ... je suis terrorisé à l'idée ...

Il ferma les paupières, les mots refusaient de franchir sa trachée, refusaient de se former dans sa gorge trop serrée. Ils trébuchaient sur sa langue, butaient contre ses dents.

Ève l'attira doucement et le serra tout contre elle.

- Ce n'est pas idiot, affirma-t-elle un peu maladroitement. Pas quand on sait tout ce par quoi tu es passé. Pas quand on sait comment s'est déroulée la venue au monde d'Henry.

Elle savait qu'elle était la cause première de ce traumatisme, de cette angoisse qui ne pourrait jamais totalement disparaître. De ce trou béant dans son cœur d'enfant qui ne pourrait jamais complètement se refermer. Pas sans laisser une horrible cicatrice qui se rouvrirait à la moindre opportunité, qui ramènerait cette douleur qu'il portait toujours en lui.

Ni les années, ni les regrets ne pourraient l'effacer. Son inconscient avait appris à enfuir en lui sa culpabilité d'avoir ôter la vie de sa mère, d'avoir échangé sa vie contre la sienne. Et bien qu'il sache que ce n'était qu'un horrible mensonge, aujourd'hui. Une peur primale mettait son corps en alerte, l'exhortant à fuir le plus loin possible de cette situation de danger imminent, qui risquait de le blesser au plus profond de son être.

- Je devrait être celui sur qui elle se repose, se fustigea-t-il. Pas celui qui a besoin d'être rassuré. Elle devrait pouvoir compter sur moi. Mes enfants devraient pouvoir compter sur moi.

Il s'écarta un peu, juste à bout de bras. Une grimace de dégoût tordit ses traits l'espace d'une seconde et Ève savait que c'était lui-même qu'il blâmait intérieurement.

- Chuck, tu as bien failli la perdre lors de la première césarienne. Il est normal que tu appréhendes ce moment. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu sois faible ou qu'elle ne puisse pas se reposer sur toi. Et je sais que quand il le faudra, tu seras à ses côtés, peu importe tes propres fantômes. Tu les vaincras parce que tu es bien plus fort que tu ne le crois. Tu es un homme, un mari, un père exceptionnel. Blair et Henry ont de la chance de t'avoir dans leurs vies et ces petites filles aussi. Parce que tu ne laisseras rien ni personnes t'éloigner d'eux, pas même les démons qui tentent de te faire perdre pied.

Elle passa le revers de sa main sur sa joue tendrement.

- Et tu es aussi un fils exceptionnel, ajouta-t-elle. Aucun autre n'aurait trouvé la force de me pardonner et de m'accorder une autre chance. Mais, toi, tu l'as fait. Parce que, contrairement à ce que tu crois, tu as cette grandeur d'âme en toi, que peu d'entre nous peuvent se targuer d'avoir. Alors ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même.

- Ta mère à raison, résonna soudain la voix de Bart derrière eux.

Il s'approcha de quelques pas pour se retrouver face à son fils. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde le mal qu'il lui infligeait quand il avait décidé de faire croire à la mort d'Évelyne. Il voulait le protéger, lui éviter de souffrir comme lui-même avait souffert de l'abandon de sa propre mère. Mais il avait fait bien pire. Il avait instillé en lui une insécurité dont il ne pourrait jamais se libérer tout à fait.

- Tu es un homme bien meilleur que je ne le serais jamais. Tu as su ouvrir ton cœur et trouver le chemin du bonheur malgré ce que je t'ai appris. Je t'ai inculqué la solitude et la peur des autres et pourtant tu n'as pas hésité à tout miser, à tout risquer, pour celle que tu aimais. Et tu le feras encore aujourd'hui parce que tu es quelqu'un sur qui on peut s'appuyer dans la tempête. Tu tiens la barre même si la bourrasque souffle et amène avec elle le chaos et la panique.

Ève fit un pas de côté et il posa une main ferme sur l'épaule du jeune homme brun avant de continuer.

- Tu es mon fils et je suis fier d'être ton père. Je suis fier que tu sois un Bass, parce que, Dieu sait que notre lignée ne peut pas s'enorgueillir de beaucoup de grands hommes, mais si tes héritiers tiennent de toi, et c'est le cas pour sûr, alors on peut espérer que vous ferez oublier toutes les ignominies de vos aïeuls. Tu as su réhabiliter notre nom quand il n'y avait rien de moins évident. Tu peux marcher la tête haute, il suffit de te voir à l'œuvre avec Henry pour comprendre que tu lui apportes tout ce que je n'ai jamais été capable de t'apporter.

Chuck était soufflé par son discours. Jamais il n'avait même oser croire qu'il entendrait pareilles éloges sortir de la bouche du grand Bart Bass à son propos. Encore moins quand il s'agissait de famille et de sentiments.

Ce dernier l'enlaça tout à coup et le serra dans ses bras avec force. Ce n'était pas une accolade un peu gauche. Non, c'était une vraie et franche embrassade où son père mettait tout son cœur. Un témoignage de son affection profonde pour son fils, de son amour paternel et ce dernier le lui rendit sans honte et sans hésitation.

Il avait dû attendre presque trente ans pour y avoir droit.

- Tout ira bien cette fois. Il n'y aura aucune anicroche, tu verras, assura Bart.

Et sans bien comprendre comment, Chuck sentit sa crainte perdre du terrain face à sa raison et son courage.

- Ta femme a besoin de toi, indiqua l'homme au regard acier en le plongeant dans celui, noisette, de son descendant. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Henry, on s'en occupe.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et regagna l'intérieur de l'immeuble pour se diriger vers la chambre de sa femme.

* * *

**Jeudi 19 septembre 2019 : 19h52**

Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, Blair était occupée à inspecter le contenu du placard ou Dorota avait placé ses effets.

Elle se retourna et une vague de soulagement l'envahit à la vue de son époux.

- Désolé, j'ai été un peu long, s'excusa-t-il en passant un de ses bras dans son dos.

Il posa sa main droite sur le ventre de sa femme et caressa la peau distendue sous la chemise d'hôpital qu'elle avait revêtue avant d'enfiler son peignoir préféré. Celui qui portait des papillons brodés à hauteur de son sein gauche. Celui que Chuck lui avait offert comme ça, sans raison, comme il le faisait souvent.

Elle adorait quand il la surprenait avec des petits riens qui témoignaient simplement qu'il pensait à elle constamment au cours de la journée, même s'ils étaient souvent chacun très absorbés dans leur travail respectif.

Son mari trouvait toujours un moyen de lui faire savoir qu'il était toujours amoureux fou malgré le temps qui passait et les habitudes qui s'installaient.

- C'est toujours trop long quand je suis loin de tes bras, le titilla-t-elle.

Il l'attira plus à lui, malgré son bedon proéminent et l'embrassa tendrement, avec sensualité.

Un baiser qui la laissa à bout de souffle.

- C'était pourquoi ça ? questionna-t-elle, pantelante.

Elle avait été invivable toute la fin de sa grossesse, tout comme pour Henry et il avait toutes les raisons du monde d'avoir du ressentiment envers elle.

- Pour nous porter chance, affirma-t-il.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Leurs cœurs battaient au même diapason.

- Pour nous porter chance, répéta-t-elle en posant encore ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

**Vendredi 20 septembre 2019 : 8h08**

Chuck réaffirma sa prise sur les phalanges de Blair, écoutant le rythme régulier, rassurant, des appareils médicaux autour d'eux.

Comme pour la césarienne en urgence, sa femme était reliée à tout un tas de machines.

Comme pour la césarienne en urgence, un champ était étendu à hauteur de son estomac, préservant les parents de la vue du sang et des viscères.

Comme pour la césarienne en urgence, l'obstétricien s'activait à délivrer le produit de leur amour de la chair de celle à qui appartenait son âme.

Comme lors de la naissance d'Henry, un cri déchira soudain l'air et des pleurs résonnèrent, annonçant l'arrivée de leur première fille. Bientôt suivi par un autre cri et d'autres pleurs qui pénétrèrent instantanément jusqu'aux cœurs de leurs parents.

Deux infirmières se chargèrent de récupérer les précieux colis l'un après l'autre.

Blair tendit le cou pour apercevoir leurs bébés.

- Vous voulez couper les cordons ? demanda le chirurgien.

Comme lors de la naissance d'Henry, Chuck sentit glisser les doigts de la belle brune d'entre les siens.

Un frisson de terreur emprisonna une seconde l'esprit du jeune papa avant de s'échapper le long de sa colonne.

Il retint son souffle quand leurs peaux se séparèrent et fit un pas qu'il espérait ferme. Il se saisit des ciseaux et rompit le lien qui unissait les femmes de sa vie entre elles.

- On vous les ramènent tout de suite, l'informa une des sages femmes en s'éloignant déjà avec une de ses princesses tout visqueuse et dégoulinante, imitée tout aussi rapidement par sa collègue.

Il sentit le sang pulser à ses tempes et regagna immédiatement sa place auprès de Blair.

Il attendit, le cœur battant.

Mais rien ne se passa.

Les machineries ne se mirent pas à hurler.

La jeune femme ne sombra pas dans l'inconscience.

Elle le regardait, une sourire immense atteignait ses yeux, dessiné sur son visage d'ange.

Elle réinséra sa paume dans la sienne et il respira à nouveau.

D'une pression, elle l'invita à se pencher sur elle.

Il pensa qu'elle voulait lui dire quelque chose comme elle tirait sur son masque chirurgical mais elle posa son autre main sur sa pommette et ôta l'élastique qui retenait le sien de derrière son oreille avant d'attirer son visage plus près pour l'embrasser voluptueusement.

- Pour continuer à nous porter chance, murmura-t-elle à un souffle de sa bouche quand elle libéra ses lèvres.

- Pour nous porter chance, sourit-il avant de goûter encore la peau rose et charnue qui formait à présent une petite moue par anticipation.

Derrière le champ opératoire, l'obstétricien sourit également sous son masque. Il terminait la dernière suture et le danger d'infection était plus que réduit de là où ils se trouvaient.

D'autre part, il n'avait aucune envie de réprimander le couple. Il se rappelait trop bien comment la première césarienne de la jeune femme s'était terminée même s'il n'était pas l'obstétricien qui l'avait accompagnée lors de la grossesse de leur fils.

* * *

**Vendredi 20 septembre 2019 : 10h24**

Henry Bass observait les adultes discrètement par dessus sa _Nintendo _dernier cri.

D'habitude, il s'absorbait dans le jeu sans se préoccuper de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial.

Aujourd'hui était le jour où ses sœurs allaient débarquer dans sa vie et il n'était pas encore sûr de comment il devait prendre la chose.

D'après son papa, c'était une bonne chose. Un événement magique qui permettrait à leur famille de s'agrandir.

_Sauf que lui la trouvait parfaite comme elle était !_

Il avait son papa et sa maman, Monkey qu'il s'amusait parfois à tourmenter un peu quand personne ne regardait, Dorota pour prendre soins d'eux tous et aussi tous ses grands-parents, sans oublié ses oncles et sa tante, ainsi qu'Aaron qui passait de temps en temps.

_C'était déjà bien suffisant. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça change ?_

Quand son cousin Will était né, il avait dû apprendre à lui prêter ses jouets lors des repas de famille et aussi à partager l'attention de ses nombreux grands-parents et d'autres adultes qu'il ne connaissait que vaguement jusque là, les parents de son parrain, avaient rejoint régulièrement les grandes réunions familiales.

Il avait pu constater que les adultes agissaient parfois étrangement entre eux et encore plus bizarrement quand il était question de bébé.

C'est pourquoi, il préférait de loin quand il se retrouvait en plus petit comité. Mamily était alors toute à lui et il pouvait mieux apprécier les gaufres de Rufus. Il y avait moins de compétition du côté de Mamilor et Papyrus. Pas de problème non plus avec Mamiève et Papybart.

_Jusqu'à maintenant !_

Henry attendait impatiemment la prochaine fois que son grand-père l'emmènerait voir du Hockey à la patinoire. Papybart lui avait expliqué les règles du jeu mais il ne les avaient pas toutes retenues.

La glace était un élément qu'il maîtrisait bien quand il avait lui-même des patins. Sa maman lui avait appris tout petit à glisser sur l'étendue blanche. Tous les ans, ils allaient au _Rockefeller Center_ et ne rentraient que quand ils avaient le nez gelé, pour déguster un chocolat chaud avec les biscuits à la cannelle de Dorota. _Délicieux !_

Sans doute que cette année, elle serait trop occupée avec les bébés. Il soupira. Les choses n'étaient pas au beau fixe avec sa maman en ce moment. Elle criait souvent parce qu'il faisait beaucoup de bêtises.

Comme quand il avait entreprit de faire un dessin sur le mur de la nouvelle chambre pour accueillir ses sœurs, avec les marqueurs indélébiles de toutes les couleurs qu'il avait empochés après les avoir trouvés dans le tiroir du bureau de Mamilor.

Elle avait été très en colère contre lui et avait vociféré pendant plus d'une heure tandis que Dorota s'escrimait à faire disparaître son message de bienvenue. Elle ne s'était calmée que quand son papa était rentré. Il avait toujours cet effet sur elle. Mais il avait été privé de dessert.

_Elles n'étaient même pas encore là et il avait déjà été puni à cause d'elles !_

Heureusement, son papa était beaucoup moins fâché que sa maman et il avait tout de même pu l'accompagner au stade le lendemain après-midi. Là, au moins, il était en sécurité. Elles ne pourraient jamais venir jusque là.

Il aimait beaucoup quand ils étaient tous assis dans les gradins, **entre hommes**, tout en haut dans l'espace VIP, pour regarder un match de base-ball. C'était agréable quand tous les garçons de la famille - **et uniquement les garçons ! **_-_ étaient ensemble. Et il pouvait avoir des boissons sucrées avec des bulles. (Pas trop quand même)

Il se fit la réflexion que Will viendrait certainement bientôt avec eux vu qu'il devenait de plus en plus grand.

D'un autre côté, lui-même avait bien été invité à aller sur le nouveau bateau du Capitaine avec son parrain. C'était rigolo de voguer sur les flots, et la Nanna de son cousin était bien plus détendue que quand elle mangeait en face de Mamiève.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Papyrol faire les cents pas et Pépérom poser une main sur son bras avant de lui prendre le gobelet qu'il avait dans les mains. Henry rigolait toujours quand ils écrivaient son prénom avec un « i » Il trouvait ça très classe, mais sa maîtresse le corrigeait à chaque fois qu'il l'inscrivait de cette manière au dos de ses dessins.

Le petit garçon adorait aussi quand ils prenaient l'avion pour aller leur dire bonjour. Ce qui n'arrivait pas assez souvent à son goût. Quand ils étaient en France, dans la maison du vin, son papa et sa maman travaillaient beaucoup moins et ils faisaient toujours de longues balades pendant lesquelles il chipait des grains de raisin sous les grandes feuilles.

Cette fois, c'étaient ses grand-pères qui avaient fait le voyage jusqu'à eux, rien que pour voir ses sœurs.

Son ami Jared en avait une et lui avait raconté des histoires à faire peur à propos de comment elle pleurait sans cesse et s'accaparait toujours toute l'attention. Lui allait en avoir deux, ce qui supposait deux fois plus de pleurs et deux fois moins d'amour pour lui.

Son parrain se laissa choir dans la chaise à côté de la sienne.

- A quel niveau tu en es ? questionna-t-il, ses prunelles azur scrutant l'écran.

Henry baissa les yeux sur sa console. Il avait totalement perdu le fil de la partie. Il était mort depuis plusieurs minutes. Il appuya sur le bouton « reset » et se retrouva au début du niveau.

- C'est pas si terrible que ça d'avoir des sœurs, tenta Nate qui n'était pas dupe.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? s'étonna son filleul. Tu n'as pas de sœur, si ?

Si c'était le cas, le petit garçon n'en n'avait jamais entendu parler.

- Non mais, j'ai grandi avec ta maman et avec ta tante Serena et elles étaient un peu comme mes sœurs.

- Tu veux dire que je vais devoir me marier avec une d'elles ? s'étrangla Henry en écarquillant les yeux.

- Quoi ? Non ! s'exclama le père de son cousin.

Son filleul poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'être enfant unique, c'est parfois un peu triste et que grandir avec des sœurs peut avoir certains avantages.

- Lesquels ? voulu savoir le bonhomme haut comme trois pommes.

Nate se mordit la langue. _C'était bien le fils de Blair et Chuck, pragmatique avant tout._

- Eh bien, voyons ... Quand elles seront plus grandes, elles inviteront leurs amies et ...

- Les filles, c'est ennuyant ! affirma Henry. Il faut toujours faire attention à ce qu'on dit, à ce qu'on fait et être aux petits soins pour elles. Et même quand c'est elles qui ont tort, il faut quand même s'excuser.

Nate le dévisagea, un instant, coi devant l'argumentaire du petit homme de six ans.

Mais là encore, c'était le fils de Chuck et Blair.

- Oui, c'est vrai, reconnu finalement son parrain. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Je suis sur qu'il y a plein d'autres avantages. Elles seront là pour jouer avec toi ...

- Et si je ne veux pas, moi ? Et si elles cassent mes jouets ?

- Ça pourrait arriver, admit encore le meilleur ami de son père. Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais demander à ton oncle Éric avant qu'il ne reparte pour Londres, il saura mieux t'expliquer que moi.

- C'est pour ça qu'il est amoureux d'un garçon, conclut Henry. Ça a dû être horrible de devoir attendre ma marraine pendant des heures, à chaque fois qu'ils devaient aller quelque part. Si tu avais eu une sœur tu serais sûrement comme lui ! Et mon papa aussi !

Nate fut sauvé par Chuck qui passait la porte de la salle d'attente, justement.

Toute l'attention du petit garçon se focalisa sur son père.


	39. Chapter 38

Merci Colombe, missa-acacia84 & Moozanna.

Contente que le perso d'Henry vous plaise.

* * *

**Para 38**

**Vendredi 20 septembre 2019 : 10h31**

Chuck pénétra dans la salle d'attente de la maternité privée.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui et Harold avança d'un pas.

- Tout s'est bien passé, affirma le père des jumelles. Blair est déjà dans sa chambre avec les filles.

Le père de la jeune femme sentit un poids s'envoler de sa poitrine.

- Magnifique, s'exclama Eléanor. On peut les voir ?

- Laissez-nous encore une petite demi-heure, répondit Chuck, cherchant son fils de regard.

Le petit homme était à côté de son parrain. Il s'était levé en même temps que tous les autres.

- Henry, viens ! l'appela son père en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Le garçonnet obéit et rejoignit son paternel qui l'emmena le long d'un couloir qui n'en finissait pas. Ses jambes tremblaient un peu sous lui et son cerveau se préparait au pire.

Finalement, ils se stoppèrent devant un porte, blanche, elle aussi. Comme presque tout dans ce lieu.

Son papa poussa le panneau de bois et il le suivit dans la pièce.

Sa maman était allongée dans un lit et ses pieds refusèrent de le porter plus loin quand son papa lâcha sa main.

Blair sourit à son fils, réplique presque parfaite de Chuck en miniature.

Elle le vit hésiter et l'observer depuis le milieu de la pièce.

Henry sentait son petit cœur battre très fort.

_Est-ce qu'elle était encore fâchée contre lui pour toutes les bêtises qu'il avait faites dernièrement ? _

_Peut-être que maintenant qu'elle avait d'autre bébés, elle n'avait plus besoin de lui. Peut-être qu'elle ne voudrait plus qu'il revienne à la maison._

Il avait passé la nuit chez Papybart et Mamiève, parce que ses parents devaient venir à la clinique la veille pour que le docteur sorte ses sœurs du ventre de sa maman tôt ce matin. Il n'avait toujours pas bien compris comment les bébés faisaient pour entrer là mais il s'était promis de ne plus manger aucun fruit avec des pépins sans l'avoir méticuleusement inspecté.

Il avait passé un bon moment. Il aimait aller chez ses grands-parents, peu importe lesquels. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'installer ailleurs. Il voulait rester dans sa maison, avec son papa et sa maman, même s'il devrait y supporter la présence des bébés hurleurs.

Sa maman ouvrit ses bras et il courut jusqu'à elle.

Chuck le souleva dans les airs pour l'asseoir sur le bord du matelas et Blair l'enveloppa dans son embrase.

- Bonjour, mon chat. Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle d'une vois douce.

Henry se blottit tout contre elle et enfuit son petit nez dans son cou. Elle sentait toujours bon, il aimait l'odeur de ses cheveux.

Il avait une fois vidé toute la bouteille de son shampoing à elle dans son bain à lui pendant que Dorota avait le dos tourné et sa maman n'avait pas apprécié du tout !

Mais elle ne semblait plus lui tenir rigueur de quoi que ce soit.

Il ferma les yeux et la laissa picorer son front de petits baisers.

- Tu t'es bien amusé chez papy Bart ? questionna-t-elle.

Il répondit par un signe de tête affirmatif.

- On a regarder un dessin animé et j'ai mangé plein de bonbons, l'informa-t-il.

Histoire qu'elle sache qu'il enfreignait les règles quand elle n'était pas là et qu'elle devrait le garder avec elle si elle voulait mieux le surveiller.

Cependant, elle ne le gronda pas pour avoir consommer du sucre si tard le soir.

- Je me suis bien brossé les dents, ajouta-t-il, changeant soudain d'avis.

Peut-être qu'elle serait plus clémente à son encontre si elle savait qu'il faisait de son mieux pour respecter les règles quand elle n'était pas là, au contraire.

Elle caressa sa joue et donna une petite tape sur son nez du bout de son index.

- Est-ce que tu veux voir tes sœurs ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Son cœur vacilla, prit entre la curiosité et les souvenirs des histoires de Jared.

Son papa n'attendit pas sa réponse et Henry se sentit à nouveau soulevé dans les airs, avant d'être installé dans un fauteuil entre deux énormes oreillers que Chuck venait de disposer entre les accoudoirs.

- Tu te souviens de l'histoire d'Edgard et Églantine ? demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant auprès de son fils.

La mémoire d'Henry revient à cette discussion qu'il avait eue après que son papa ait fini de lui lire son histoire, un soir.

* * *

**Mardi 27 août 2019 : 19h50**

- Pourquoi Edgard, il ne veut pas qu'Églantine sorte jouer avec Théodore ?

- Parce que l'orage peut éclater à tout moment. Et qu'Edgard veille sur Églantine puisqu'elle est sa sœur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est le rôle des grands frères de prendre soin de leurs petites sœurs en toutes circonstances, surtout quand leurs parents ne sont pas là.

Henry acquiesça, pas vraiment convaincu.

- Tu veux voir à quoi elles ressemblent dans le ventre de maman ? proposa son père.

Cette fois, son fils opina franchement du bonnet.

Chuck se leva et alla jusqu'à l'étagère ou étaient bien alignés ses animaux de la jungle.

Le petit bonhomme aimait inventer des histoires d'expéditions et de chasses au trésor depuis que son parrain avait apporté un vieux film, un jour où Léo, le fils de Dorota, avait été malade, ce qui l'avait obligée à rester chez elle toute la journée, au lieu de venir à sa maison.

En l'absence de sa nounou habituelle, il avait vu débarquer son tonton Nate en début d'après-midi parce sa maman avait un rendez-vous très important avec Mamilor auquel elle ne pouvait pas l'emmener et que son papa avait pris l'avion la veille au soir pour son travail.

C'était un homme avec un grand chapeau et un lasso, qui échappait à toutes sortes de pièges et de dangers. « Diana Jones » Henry ne comprenait pas pourquoi le héros portait un nom de fille par contre.

Son père revint s'asseoir auprès de lui et lui montra deux autres livres avec des photos en noir et blanc. Il identifia l'écriture de sa maman sur les premières pages. Elle y avait aussi dessiné deux gros cœurs roses. Le gnome scruta les images avec attention et distingua les formes désignées par l'index paternel.

- On dirait des aliens, commenta-t-il sans pour autant décoller les yeux de la représentation de ses sœurs.

- C'est un peu vrai, admit Chuck en souriant. Tu veux voir à quoi, toi, tu ressemblais dans le ventre de maman ?

Henry ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes quand il découvrit ses propres échographies.

- C'était moi, ça ? s'étonna-t-il, dubitatif.

- Oui, c'est toi, confirma son père.

Il tourna quelques pages et s'arrêta sur une où s'étalait la photo de son premier né le lendemain de sa naissance.

- Hew, beurk ! grinça le gamin en retroussant son nez à la manière de Blair. J'étais tout moche.

- Non, tu étais le plus beau bébé du monde, le contredit son père.

- Qu'est-ce que ça devait être les autres, alors ?! rétorqua le gamin malicieux en roulant des yeux au ciel.

Chuck ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire.

- Hé, c'est Lapinou ! s'exclama soudain son rejeton en remarquant la peluche, encore toute neuve, sur le bord du cliché.

Il agrippa agilement son meilleur ami et confident – après Monkey - qui lui tenait compagnie la nuit, assis à côté de son oreiller.

- C'est lui et il avait meilleur mine, constata le jeune père en inspectant le pauvre doudou qui n'avait plus ni ses formes, ni ses couleurs d'origine.

Henry l'enfouit prestement sous la couette avant que son père n'ait l'idée saugrenue de le faire passer à la machine à laver.

Il avait beau le dissimuler avec soin, Dorota ou sa mère finissait toujours par découvrir sa cachette secrète et il retrouvait Lapinou tout propre et sentant le savon.

_Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui donner un bain lui-même ? Avec le shampoing de sa maman qui avait une odeur si délicieuse. Ou mieux, il le prendrait avec lui, lors de sa prochaine plongée dans la baignoire.__ Il ferait ainsi d'une pierre deux coups._

* * *

**Vendredi 20 septembre 2019 : 10h43**

- Tu te rappelles ? redemanda Chuck accroupi devant son fils.

- Oui, répondit Henry.

- Bien, parce qu'il est temps d'endosser ton rôle de grand frère, expliqua son père en se levant.

Il s'éloigna en direction des petits lits, non loin et souleva délicatement un des bébés pour le déposer dans les bras de sa maman.

Puis, il recommença avec son autre sœur, mais au lieu de la mettre sur le grand lit, il se pencha vers le petit homme, toujours assis dans le fauteuil entre deux gros oreillers et la plaça sur ses genoux, sa tête minuscule restant bien soutenue par la main de son papa.

- Écarte ton bras, commanda-t-il doucement.

Le bonhomme s'exécuta.

Son cœur battait encore plus vite que lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre.

Lentement, précautionneusement, son papa retira ses doigts de sous la nuque de la petite poupée pour la laisser reposer dans le creux du coude de son fils, sur le coussin volumineux.

Henry n'osait presque pas respirer, de peur de faire un mouvement qui risquerait de la blesser. Les nourrissons étaient fragiles et ils avaient un trou dans leur crâne.

_C'est ce qu'avait dit Dorota._

Il étudia le bébé mais ne vit aucun trou à travers les petits cheveux qui recouvraient son crâne. Il rencontra les pupilles de sa sœur qui le dévisageait, ses rétines percevant des couleurs et des formes floues. Elle battit des bras et des jambes et instinctivement, il resserra légèrement son emprise, posant une main sur son petit bedon pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

Il comprit tout à coup pourquoi Edgard ne voulait pas qu'Églantine sorte dans la tempête. C'était ça, être un grand frère. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer avec des mots mais il le ressentait dans tout son corps, dans tout son cœur.

Il leva les yeux sur son père, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

Sa fille était bien calée et ne risquait rien. Elle émit un gazouillement et il vit un sourire prendre possession des traits de son fils, laissant apparaître de petites fossettes sous ses pommettes.

- Elle s'appelle Lisa, l'informa-t-il.

Henry acquiesça puis reporta son attention sur sa sœur. Elle battit à nouveau des membres et les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent vers le haut, ce qu'il prit pour un sourire, qui fit accroître le sien.

- Je suis Henry Bass, se présenta-t-il comme son papa le lui avait appris.

Il obtint un autre gazouillement, comme si le nourrisson lui répondait et sentit son cœur de grand frère gonfler d'orgueil dans sa poitrine.

- Elle m'aime bien, déclara-t-il, ébahi.

- Évidement, c'est ta sœur, énonça son père.

- Lisa, répéta le petit schtroumpf en couvant à nouveau du regard le nouveau-né.

Des chougnements se firent entendre et il releva la tête pour apercevoir sa mère bercer doucement son autre sœur.

Son père se releva avant de reprendre sa fille aînée dans ses bras et Henry en fut un peu déçu.

Mais il resta bien assis, engoncé dans son siège, tandis qu'il le vit échanger les bébés avec sa mère pour lui présenter à son tour, la dernière arrivée dans la famille.

Son papa refit les mêmes gestes que précédemment et il prépara son bras sans même qu'il ait besoin de le lui dire.

- Voici Lola, annonça-t-il.

Elle était un peu plus petite que sa jumelle mais ses yeux étaient tout aussi avides de découvrir le monde qui l'entourait.

- Je suis Henry Bass, réitéra le gamin.

Le cœur de Blair fondait littéralement devant leur fils qui faisait connaissance avec ses sœurs.

Le nouveau-né gigota et jeta ses bras vers l'avant comme si elle voulait faire un câlin à son grand frère. Il prit sa menotte minuscule dans la sienne, qui paraissait soudain géante à côté de celle du bébé, et elle enroula légèrement ses phalanges autour de son pouce.

- Lola, prononça-t-il avec joie.

Ses craintes s'apaisaient doucement. Son parrain avait raison, il y avait des trucs bien à être un grand frère, il questionnerait son tonton Éric dés qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

* * *

**Vendredi 20 septembre 2019 : 10h56**

Chuck revint au bout de ce qui semblait être des heures à Harold et Eléanor. Ils avaient bien compris pourquoi il leur avait demandé d'attendre encore.

Il voulait qu'Henry ait un moment rien qu'à lui avec les jumelles. Avant que tout le monde ne débarque et n'ait d'yeux que pour les nouvelles arrivées.

Le père de Blair trouvait cette idée judicieuse, mais il n'en résultait pas moins qu'il rongeait son frein en attendant de voir sa Blairbear.

Les choses s'étaient bien passées et il en était soulagé mais il ne serait réellement rassuré que lorsqu'il verrait sa fille de visu.

A peine le jeune homme eut-il passé la porte de la salle d'attente qu'il fut assailli de questions en tout genre.

- Combien pèsent-elles ?

- Quelle est l'heure exacte de leurs naissances ?

- Combien mesurent-t-elles ?

- Ont-elles beaucoup de cheveux ?

Et celle qui tenait tout le monde en haleine.

- Comment s'appellent-elles ?

Chuck leur sourit et répondit à chacune des questions tout en les emmenant en direction de la chambre de Blair.

- Deux kilos sept cent trente et deux kilos cinq cent quarante. Huit heures trente deux et huit heures trente six. Cinquante deux et quarante neuf centimètres. Beaucoup moins que leur frère à sa naissance. Élisabeth Liliane Rose et Charlotte Évelyne Eléanor.

Les trois grands-mères eurent le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur qui palpite.

Elle pénétrèrent dans la chambre l'une à la suite de l'autre, suivies par leurs maris et ex-maris. Lorsque Cyrus passa auprès de celui de sa belle-fille, ce dernier répondit à sa question silencieuse par un regard complice.

Le petit homme chauve en avait perdu ses mots. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce témoignage pour savoir que Blair le considérait comme un second père, mais le geste faisait déborder son cœur d'émotions.

Il enlaça la brunette, qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille, dés que sa femme l'eut embrassée et réclama encore une étreinte car « une, ce n'est pas assez » Elle rit et lui en donna chaleureusement une autre.

- Blairbear, s'exclama Harold juste derrière lui avant de l'enlacer à son tour.

- Alors, où sont ces petites merveilles ? questionna Lily en se tournant vers les deux lits pédiatriques près desquels se tenait Henry, qui veillait attentivement sur ses sœurs pendant que son père était parti chercher le reste de la famille.

Il se redressa en apercevant son cousin, qui donnait la main à son parrain et ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil, alors que sa marraine pénétrait dans la pièce la dernière, avec de gros ballons et un sac contenant des paquets cadeaux, dont un pour lui.

- Blair, s'attendrit la blonde en embrassant sa meilleure amie, laissant voltiger les licornes gonflées d'hélium au-dessus d'elles.

Chuck rencontra le regard de sa mère biologique, qui brillait un peu trop et lui fit un petit signe de tête auquel elle répondit identiquement, le cœur en liesse.

Bart passa un bras autour de la taille de son épouse et adressa également un signal de reconnaissance à leur fils.

Chacun s'extasia sur les petites princesses de quelques heures à peine et se les passèrent de bras en bras.

Quand vint le moment de la tétée suivante, les parents firent leurs adieux afin de laisser se reposer la maman et les bébés.

Chuck, lui, en profita pour descendre à la cafétéria avec son fils. Il lui permit même de prendre deux boules de glace pour fêter l'événement. Une pour chacune de ses sœurs.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, lui dit-il en sortant un petite boîte multicolore de sa poche, qu'il avait pris la précaution de glisser dans le sac maternité de Blair, la veille, avant de partir.

Henry s'empara de l'objet et l'ouvrit pour y découvrir un écrin de velours. Une chevalière à sa taille, presque identique à celle de son père était nichée à l'intérieur. Seuls les initiales gravées dessus différaient. Un H et un B s'entrecroisaient sur la partie plate mais elle était dépourvue de pierre précieuse.

Chuck avait fait ajouter à la sienne deux améthystes violettes, en sus des deux rubis que Blair avait déjà fait sertir quand elle la lui avait offerte. Il avait également fait adjoindre au bracelet d'argent de sa femme deux autres cœurs en or blanc.

Les yeux de son fils brillèrent de joie et d'excitation quand il sortit l'anneau pour le glisser fièrement à son petit doigt, comme il avait si souvent vu son père le faire.

- Maintenant, je suis tout comme toi, rit-il en regardant la bague briller à son annulaire gauche avant de reprendre une cuillerée de glace à la pistache.

Son père hocha la tête. Le bonheur qui s'étalait sur le visage de son fils faisait vibrer son cœur au même diapason.

Chuck Bass, assis au milieu d'un self service, devant un café tiède au goût de jus de chaussette et un sandwich au pain un peu rassis, était comblé en cet instant béni.


	40. Chapter 39

Merci miss-acacia84

* * *

**Para 39**

**Lundi 23 septembre 2019 : 15h37**

Dorota Kishlovsky sortit du taxi et s'engouffra dans le hall d'accueil de la maternité privée où Blair avait donné naissance à ses jumelles, il y a deux jours.

Elle gagna rapidement la chambre de la jeune femme et frappa à la porte 882.

- Entrez, cria la jeune maman après avoir rattaché la bretelle de son soutien gorge d'allaitement.

Elle était exténuée. Un bébé c'était une chose, mais deux compliquaient le tout bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Ça ne collait pas du tout avec le planning supposé.

Lola et Lisa se réveillaient en même temps, criaient famine simultanément et avaient besoin d'être changer au même moment. Heureusement que Chuck était là pour la seconder un peu, cependant il ne pouvait leur donner le sein et il s'occupait déjà d'Henry qui redoublait d'idées toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Il semblait que l'imagination du galopin pour les bêtises soit sans limite.

Elle tentait de ne pas trop le blâmer car elle n'ignorait pas que cela dissimulait en fait un besoin d'attention provoqué par l'angoisse de la venue de ses petites sœurs. Le problème, c'est qu'elle manquait de temps et d'énergie pour se consacrer autant qu'elle aurait dû à son fils aîné.

Elle s'en voulait beaucoup de ses sautes d'humeurs et de sa propension à dramatiser, encore plus qu'à son habitude, les anicroches quotidiennes et somme toute mineures, quand elle y réfléchissait à tête reposée.

Et c'était bien le pire, une fois la tempête hormonale passée, elle se culpabilisait de son comportement excessif mais elle ne pouvait que regretter car elle ne pouvait effacer ce qui avait été fait. Son irritation n'en était que plus exacerbée et elle avait beau se promettre de mieux se contrôler la fois suivante, elle échouait lamentablement.

Le Docteur Sherman, qu'elle était allé consulté à nouveau après avoir découvert qu'elle attendait un nouvel enfant - qui s'était finalement avérer être **deux** enfants - lui assurait qu'elle devait cesser d'être si dure avec elle-même et renoncer à atteindre la perfection.

Mais quand on s'appelait Blair Waldorf - Bass, la perfection était le minimum du minimum et elle savait qu'elle en était très loin.

La césarienne s'était très bien passée et elle ne pouvait que remercier Dieu pour ça. Chuck ne serait pas remis d'une épreuve similaire à la naissance d'Henry. Pas, après tout ce qu'il avait déjà traversé.

Cependant, d'une certaine manière, c'était bien plus difficile, cette fois, pour elle, car elle devait tout gérer. La dernière fois, elle s'était vue attachée à son lit par l'intermédiaire de fils et de tubes en tous genres, la reliant à des machines.

Les infirmière intervenaient dés que l'électrocardiogramme s'emballait et elle était sous surveillance constante. Chuck et sa mère s'étaient relayés nuit et jour pour qu'elle puisse garder le nouveau-né avec elle dans la chambre.

Cette fois, son mari devait rentré pour s'occuper de leur fils et ne pouvait rester là pour l'assister en permanence. Elle devait se lever malgré le tiraillement des points de sutures de la cicatrice pour atteindre ses filles, lorsqu'elles manifestaient leurs besoins et avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, elle ne pouvait les allaiter simultanément.

_Maudit soit Chuck Bass et ses spermatozoïdes prolifiques ! _Car elle était certaine que ce ne pouvait être que de sa seule responsabilité si sa fécondité était si prodigieuse à leur contact.

Elle ne pouvait pas non plus compter sur sa mère en ce moment. On était en plein fashion week et Eléanor devait déjà se charger de tout toute seule à WWD. Non pas que la styliste ne l'ait pas fait pendant des années mais les deux femmes avaient pris l'habitude de travailler en collaboration et elle ne doutait pas que sa mère soit un peu désorientée en son absence à présent. Raison supplémentaire de culpabiliser.

- Miss Blair, s'exclama son employée fidèle en passant le seuil de la chambre.

- DOROTA ! s'écria la brunette.

Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir été si heureuse de la voir.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Miss Blair ? s'inquiéta la Polonaise.

- Maintenant que tu es là, tout ira mieux, déclara sincèrement la maman des jumelles en redressant Lola contre elle pour lui faire faire son rôt.

Lisa se remit à pleurer depuis son lit pédiatrique, impatiente d'obtenir pitance elle aussi. Le leurre de la tututte marchait un temps limité et relativement court. Dorota se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Deux bébés demandent au moins quatre bras, énonça la bonne avec évidence.

Elle souleva la petite fille délicatement et l'apporta à sa mère nourricière, se chargeant de faire digérer l'autre.

- Merci Dorota, soupira Blair. Chuck est allé récupéré Henry à l'école et je ne sais pas ...

Elle s'interrompit soudain, au bord des larmes, se sentant totalement dépassée et incapable d'être à la hauteur de la situation.

- Miss Blair, dit doucement sa fidèle amie et domestique en prenant sa main dans la sienne, vous êtes une mère exceptionnelle et il faut juste un peu de temps pour vous adapter. Vous êtes la reine de l'organisation, dans quelques jours, vous maîtriserez tout à la perfection.

La brunette sourit et essuya sa joue d'un revers de main, avant de déclipser à nouveau le bonnet de son soutien gorge pour rassasié Lisa, qui protestait toujours contre l'intolérable attente.

- Maintenant, Dorota est là, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, ajouta la Polonaise avec un sourire confiant.

Elle s'éloigna pour changer Lola et s'extasia sur la beauté de la petite fée qui répondit à ses paroles par des gazouillements.

Une fois que Lisa eut terminé de boire, elle échangea les bébés et recommença avec cette dernière tandis que Blair berçait sa fille toute propre.

La brunette sentit son cœur s'alléger devant les grands yeux curieux du nouveau-né qui l'observait intensément.

Aucunes d'elles n'avaient le regard de Chuck ou le sien, mais elles avaient le nez et le menton de leur mère et le front de leur père, parfaitement identiques et confirmées monozygotes.

Le bébé tendit ses petits bras vers elle et elle vit sa fille lutter contre la fatigue. Ses paupières devenant de plus en plus lourdes, elle s'endormit bientôt dans ses bras alors que sa sœur faisait de même dans ceux de Dorota qui s'était installée dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle et fredonnait une berceuse polonaise que Blair connaissait bien.

La femme de chambre déposa précautionneusement Lisa dans son lit pédiatrique et la couvrit avant de venir chercher Lola pour l'installée également sur son matelas.

- Maintenant, Dorota veille au grain. Vous dormez aussi ! commanda-t-elle en se rasseyant sur son siège et en sortant de son sac un bouquin à l'eau de rose dont elle raffolait.

La jeune maman obéit sans se faire prier et se perdit dans les songes moins de dix minutes plus tard en écoutant le doux murmure de la voix de sa fidèle domestique qui avait repris sa chansonnette.

* * *

**Mercredi 25 septembre 2019 : 20h28**

Chuck Bass pénétra dans leur chambre, une serviette sur l'épaule et une autre autour de la taille.

Il essuya vigoureusement une dernière fois ses cheveux et jeta le tissu éponge dans le bac à linge qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce puis enfila un boxer et son pantalon de pyjama.

La dernière à l'avoir porté était Blair. Elle avait conservé le même schéma à chaque fois qu'elle avait été enceinte.

Bien qu'elle ait quantité de nuisettes et robes de nuit de grossesse toutes plus affriolantes les unes que les autres, du moins de son point de vue à lui, quand venait de moment de se laisser emporter par le sommeil, elle préférait se glisser dans ses pyjamas soyeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trop étroits pour y faire entrer son bedon plein de la vie de leurs enfants.

Évidement pour les jumelles, elle n'avait pas mis très longtemps avant d'abandonner le pantalon pour ne porter que le dessus. Elle avait à peine dépasser le quatrième mois quand elle avait constaté avec effarement qu'il lui était impossible de remonter l'élastique qui ceinturait la taille plus haut que ses hanches, et encore, à peine.

S'en était, bien entendu, suivi une crise de larmes existentielle qu'il avait mit bien du temps à apaiser à force de convictions qu'elle était la plus belle des femmes enceintes qu'il n'ait jamais vues. Elle avait fini par revêtir uniquement le haut et s'était endormie au creux de ses bras, blottie tout contre lui.

Chuck respira la soie pourpre, il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de son épouse sous celle du détergeant et de l'adoucissant que Dorota utilisait pour la lessive. Il ferma les paupières et se laissa emporter par l'arôme l'espace d'une minute.

Demain, elles rentreraient à la maison et toute sa famille serait sous son toit. Demain, elle se collerait à nouveau à lui pour se laisser dériver vers les limbes. Demain, leur lit ne lui semblerait plus désespérément vide et froid. Demain, il pourrait se laisser glisser dans ses songes, le nez enfouit dans le creux de sa nuque au milieu de ses boucles brunes.

Un grondement sourd le fit soudain sursauter, le sortant de sa rêverie. Ses sens s'alertèrent immédiatement, cherchant la cause du vacarme et un hurlement strident provenant de l'étage supérieur lui en indiqua la provenance exacte.

Il grimpa les escaliers vers les combles quatre à quatre, le cœur battant et se précipita dans son bureau pour y trouver son fils assis par terre, en pleurs, frottant son bras gauche tandis que le meuble de la bibliothèque était renversé et son contenu dispersé sur le sol.

- Henry !

En un clin d'œil, il fut auprès du petit homme haut comme trois pommes dont les joues étaient trempées de larmes et intima à Monkey, qui avait accouru en même temps que lui dans la direction du tohu-bohu et des cris de son petit maître, de se coucher.

Le petit gnome leva les yeux vers lui et hoqueta, rassuré de voir son père. Il tendit ses deux bras vers lui et Chuck le serra contre son cœur qui galopait toujours comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Il le serra si fort, qu'il pu sentir celui de son fils qui courrait comme un dératé également.

Henry hoqueta encore plusieurs fois avant de reprendre son souffle tandis que Chuck inspectait la pièce du regard.

Sa chaise de bureau était contre le mur opposé et les livres et bibelots, certains brisés, gisaient au sol comme dans une traînée de poudre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

Son fils était censé être couché depuis une bonne demi-heure. Il lui avait lu une histoire et avait laissé la veilleuse allumée avant de gagner la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche.

- Je voul ... hic ... Je voulais ... hic

- Henry, calme toi d'accord ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Le garçonnet fit un signe de tête et montra son avant bras gauche qui était tout râpé, brûlé par le frottement sur le tapis persan, disposé devant le bureau en cerisier.

Chuck souffla légèrement sur la peau abîmée et s'écarta un peu de son fils pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait aucune autre blessure. Ce dernier essuya ses yeux d'un revers de main et baissa la tête.

- Tu as utilisé ma chaise pour grimper sur l'étagère, déduisit son père en assemblant les éléments qui s'exposaient à sa vue.

Les objets désordonnés semaient le chaos dans l'endroit mais d'après leur disposition une seule conclusion s'imposait.

Henry abonda cette fois dans son sens d'un hochement de tête.

- Elle a roulé et je me suis rattrapé à la bibliothèque, expliqua-t-il, un peu honteux d'avoir saccagé l'espace de travail de son père.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu cherchais là ? gronda ce dernier, qui se remettait lentement de ses émotions.

- Je voulais voir mon livre, avoua le gamin.

- Ton livre ? Quel livre ?

- Celui de quand j'étais dans le ventre de maman, expliqua Henry qui sortait à présent de sa frayeur lui aussi et commençait à réaliser le pétrin dans lequel il s'était fourré.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas censé se trouver là, il était censé être dans son lit, où son père l'avait laissé après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit.

C'était le même rituel que tous les soirs, même si sa maman ne dormait pas à la maison. Il avait été soulagé le soir après leur arrivée, quand il l'avait ramené ici avec lui. Ça voulait donc dire qu'il ne resterait pas habiter chez ses grands-parents. Sauf que sa mère était restée à l'hôpital.

Son papa lui avait promis qu'elle reviendrait bientôt avec ses sœurs mais elle lui manquait beaucoup et il trouvait le temps trop long même s'ils s'amusaient bien rien que tous les deux. Il avait eu le droit de venir jouer et dessiner ici pendant que son père s'absorbait le nez dans son ordinateur, alors que l'endroit lui était normalement interdit.

Il aimait beaucoup faire semblant de travailler comme s'il dirigeait lui aussi Bass Industrie, il griffonnait des tas de lettres et de chiffres qu'il avait appris à l'école sur des feuilles et traçait des colonnes identiques à celles qu'il avait aperçues dans les dossiers que consultait le président-directeur-général.

Il ne savait pas trop ce que ça voulait dire mais en tout cas, c'était un mot très, très long et il y avait une plaque en or sur la porte de son bureau à Bass Industrie. Il avait eu l'occasion d'y aller quelques fois et il avait été très impressionné par la manière dont tout le monde se comportait envers son papa.

Et puis, un général, c'était quelqu'un qui dirigeait une armée non ? Ce qui le laissait deviner à quel point son papa était fort, parce qu'il avait plein de soldats rien qu'à lui, et aussi qu'il était président, sauf qu'il ne savait pas de quel pays.

Ce qui en cet instant n'était pas bon pour lui, en fait.

Chuck observa la bouille dépitée de son petit homme et soupira, puis se releva et l'attrapa sous les aisselles pour le porter hors de la pièce en veillant à ne pas se couper la plante des pieds sur un bout de verre. Plusieurs cadres disposés sur l'étagère devraient être remplacés.

Il posa le gnome près de Monkey et referma la porte, laissant à Dorota le soin de nettoyer et de tout remettre en ordre le lendemain.

- Ton livre n'est pas là, il est dans ta chambre ! Et tu devrais y être aussi, dans ton lit, précisa-t-il.

- Si le livre est là, j'ai vu maman le ranger avant que je n'aille dormir chez Papybart, répondit Henry.

Le cœur de Chuck se stoppa un instant, l'empêchant de réagir rapidement quand le petit monstre rouvrit la porte pour se précipiter à nouveau à l'intérieur dans l'intention de récupérer l'objet tant convoité.

- Henry ! cria-t-il sans pouvoir le rattraper car il était déjà au milieu du fatras alors que lui-même était pieds nus.

Heureusement le schtroumpf avait chaussé ses pantoufles en quittant son lit.

- Tu vois ! triompha-t-il en lui montrant le scrapbook qu'il venait de ramasser parmi les objets qui jonchaient le sol.

Il revint vers son père avec un air de victoire mais son sourire se figea devant l'expression peinte sur le visage de l'adulte. La crainte le gagna, pas la même que la frousse qu'il avait eu quand il avait senti le meuble basculer sous son poids, mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus viscéral.

Il n'avait encore jamais vu le regard que son paternel arborait en cet instant et ça le glaça jusqu'au os.

Son papa n'était jamais vraiment fâché contre lui, même quand il faisait de grosses bêtises.

Comme quand il avait entreprit de donner à Monkey le rôti que Dorota avait préparé à l'occasion du repas avec toute la famille pour son anniversaire, afin que son meilleur ami participe à la fête lui aussi.

Sa maman avait été furieuse, mais son papa avait ri sous cape et avait simplement envoyé Dorota chez le traiteur. Il lui avait aussi évité une énorme punition en argumentant qu'il s'agissait après tout de **son** anniversaire et qu'il était donc libre d'inviter à y participer qui il voulait, même s'il s'agissait de leur chien.

Sa maman avait fini par céder et il avait tout de même pu aller à son entraînement de base-ball le mercredi suivant. Au final, il avait récolté plusieurs jours sans télévision et avait dû aider Dorota à mettre la table pour s'excuser.

Son papa était **toujours** de son côté.

Sauf que cette fois, ça ne semblait pas être le cas. Ses yeux le piquèrent soudain. Sa maman était très souvent en colère contre lui ces derniers temps et s'il ne pouvait plus compter sur l'appui de son complice alors il ne savait pas ce qui allait advenir de lui.

Chuck vit s'embuer les prunelles de son fils et tenta de maîtriser l'émotion qui venait de le submerger. Il n'avait pas anticipé que cela arriverait si tôt et il n'était pas certain d'être capable d'affronter ça sans Blair à ses côtés.

Il respira profondément pour apaiser son cœur, qui saignait tout à coup à nouveau si fort dans sa poitrine, prit dans un étau. Il ne pouvait pas reculer. Prêt ou pas, il refusait de mentir à Henry. **Jamais**. Et certainement pas quand il s'agissait d'une chose aussi importante.

- Papa ? questionna le gamin d'une voix un peu tremblante.

- Viens, là ! commanda son père, espérant réussir à camoufler les trémolos dans la sienne.

Le gamin obéit et s'avança vers son paternel, retenant ses larmes et avalant sa salive malgré sa gorge qui se resserrait.

Chuck lui prit le livret des mains et referma la porte. Cette fois Henry n'envisagea même pas de la rouvrir.

Son papa s'assied sur le sol et appuya son dos contre le mur, à côté de Monkey qui voulut lui faire une lèche mais il le repoussa d'un geste, sans brusquerie.

- Assied-toi ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Le gamin s'exécuta et sentit son cœur lui faire mal quand il vit une larme rouler sur la joue de son père.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse pleurer. Il était le plus fort du monde, qui avait plein de soldats et était président d'un pays tout entier. La culpabilité l'envahit à l'idée qu'il soit responsable de sa tristesse.

Le jeune homme écrasa sous ses doigts la goutte d'eau salée qui s'était échappée, bien malgré lui, de son œil. Il s'éclaircit la trachée puis ouvrit le scrapbook qu'il n'avait pas feuilleté depuis plusieurs années Le temps filait si vite. Il était si concentré sur la grossesse de Blair et obnubilé par la manière dont s'était déroulée la naissance d'Henry qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de soulevé cette couverture là.

Son fils posa une main sur son bras et il sentit un frisson le parcourir de la tête aux pieds. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le coller plus contre lui et l'embrassa sur le dessus du crâne.

Le petit garçon en fut soulagé. _Son papa ne le détestait pas_. Il l'observa et vit une autre gouttelette perler au coin de ses cils.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il, penaud.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, répondit son père d'une voix rauque. Tu t'es trompé, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas ton carnet, le tien est bien dans ta chambre, sur l'étagère, derrière ton rhinocéros.

Le garçonnet observa le livret crème et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le même dessin que d'habitude sur la première page. La couleur n'était pas exactement la même non plus, bien que dans les mêmes tons. Et ce n'était pas les lettres de son prénom que sa maman avait tracées de son écriture penchée. Ce n'était pas non plus celui d'une des jumelles car les leurs étaient bleu lavande.

Il fronça les sourcils, image identique à son paternel quand il faisait cette mimique.

_Si ce n'était ni à lui, ni à ses sœurs, alors à qui ?_

- Avant toi, maman a eu un autre bébé dans son ventre, l'éclaira son papa.

Henry ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Il croyait être le premier. Être le grand frère, pas le petit.

- Où il est ? questionna-t-il inquiet. Est-ce qu'il est parti vivre ailleurs à cause de moi ? Est-ce que je vais devoir partir moi aussi, maintenant que vous avez d'autres bébé ?

Chuck dévisagea son fils, interloqué quelques secondes, avant de comprendre ce qui se passait dans son petit cerveau toujours en effervescence. Ce sujet là était bien plus aisé à aborder.

- Tu n'iras nulle part, tu resteras ici, affirma-t-il. Ce n'est pas parce que tes sœurs sont arrivées qu'il n'y a plus de place pour toi. Il y a assez de place dans nos cœurs et dans notre maison pour vous tous. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, on en achèterait une plus grande. Jamais, on ne se séparera de toi. Tu es notre fils, tu comprends ?

Le galopin l'observa, soulagé mais hésitant.

- Est-ce que tu ne peux pas aimer maman et moi en même temps ? Et encore Mamily, Mamilor, Mamiève et Papybart, Papyrus, Papyrol ainsi que Pépérom et Rufus ? Et même tonton Éric, ton parrain, ta marraine, ton cousin et aussi Dorota ?

- Et Monkey ! ajouta Henry qui avait finalement comprit.

Il tendit sa main pour obtenir une léchouille bien baveuse et sourit, le cœur plus léger, rassuré par les propos de son père.

- Mais où est le bébé, alors ? interrogea-t-il, revenant au livret que Chuck tenait toujours dans ses mains.

- Il est au ciel, avec les anges, répondit-il, obligeant les mots à rouler sur sa langue et à franchir ses lèvres le plus posément possible.

- Au ciel ? répéta le garçonnet.

- On a eu un très grave accident de voiture avec ta maman avant qu'il ne sorte de son ventre et le bébé a été blessé, très fort. Alors son cœur s'est arrêté et il s'est endormi pour toujours.

Henry posa son petit index sur la forme floutée du bébé dans le ventre de sa maman.

Sa maîtresse leur avait parlé des personnes qui partent ailleurs quand le papa de Jérémy était mort dans un accident de voiture, lui aussi. Elle leur avait également expliqué les règles de sécurité.

- Est-ce que mon grand frère veille sur moi depuis les nuages ?

- Oui, souffla Chuck avant de clore ses paupières et d'embrasser à nouveau le sommet de son crane.

Il remercia le ciel de ne pas lui avoir pris un autre de ses enfants et fut reconnaissant qu'Henry comprenne si facilement.

Les petits doigts agiles tournèrent la page, le reste du carnet était blanc et ça lui causa un choc.

- C'est pour ça que je dois toujours m'asseoir sur mon rehausseur et qu'Arthur ne démarre jamais le moteur avant que je sois bien attaché ?

- Oui, acquiesça son père, souriant cette fois à l'intelligence de son fils.

- Comment il s'appelle ?

- Bradley.

- Si je lui parle dans ma tête, il m'entend ?

- Je crois, répondit son père.

- Tu lui parles, toi ?

- Ça m'arrive, oui.

- Et maman aussi ?

- Maman aussi, assura-t-il, certain que son épouse pensait, tout comme lui, à leur tout premier enfant au détour d'une remarque, d'un souvenir, d'une idée, qui passaient par là de temps à autre dans leur quotidien.

Il referma le livret et ôta son bras des épaules de son fils pour se relever.

Henry l'imita, frottant à nouveau son bras meurtri.

- On va mettre quelque chose là-dessus, dit son papa en le prenant par la main pour redescendre à l'étage inférieur, Monkey sur leurs talons.

Le garçonnet grimaça un peu quand le désinfectant picota légèrement sa peau enflammée puis tira la manche de son pyjama de soie sur le grand pansement apposé.

- Papa ?

Chuck relava la tête et rencontra des yeux marrons, identiques aux siens.

- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

- Tu ne vas pas faire pipi dans mon lit ? le taquina son père.

- Papa, j'ai plus deux ans ! bouda Henry alors qu'une moue semblable à celle de Blair se dessinait sur sa bouche.

Chuck ne put réprimer un sourire à cette similitude d'eux deux qu'il pouvait lire en son fils. «_Toi et moi en un seul petit être_ » susurra la voix de sa femme à son oreille.

- Alors, je peux ? s'impatienta leur rejeton.

- Tu peux, accepta le brun ténébreux.

Le gnome sauta du couvercle du wc où il était assis et couru jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents.

- Doucement ! cria son père.

Il y avait déjà eu assez de dégâts pour la soirée.

Quand il souleva la couette, Henry était déjà roulé en boule dessous.

Dés que son père se fut installé, il se tortilla comme un verre pour venir se blottir contre lui.

Chuck l'enserra dans ses bras, trop content de ne pas dormir seul cette nuit, lui aussi.

- Bonne nuit papa, murmura le petit sacripant d'une voix déjà ensommeillée.

- Bonne nuit Henry, répondit-t-il en le collant encore un peu plus à lui après avoir éteint la lumière.

- Bonne nuit Brad, ajouta le gnome, dérivant déjà vers les limbes.

- Bonne nuit Brad, chuchota Chuck du fond de son cœur.


	41. Chapter 40

Merci miss-acaci84 & Moozanna

* * *

**Para 40**

**Mercredi 24 juin 2026 : 7h09**

Chuck ouvrit une paupière et se redressa d'un bond.

Blair sentit le matelas tressauter sous elle et se retourna vers son mari.

- Chuck ?

- Mon réveil n'a pas sonné, expliqua-t-il en se levant pour se ruer dans la salle de bain.

Il avait réunion avec tout le staff pour leur prochain projet de complexe hôtelier situé à Pulukan. Il bossait là-dessus depuis plusieurs mois et avait fini par décrocher le contrat au nez et à la barbe de Maculski. Le vieil Irlandais en avait pratiquement fait une crise cardiaque. Restait maintenant à régler toute la paperasse puis toutes les autorisations locales, sans omettre la supervision de l'avancement des travaux, qui commenceraient fin de l'année si tout allait bien.

Il se lava rapidement le visage, se brossa les dents, se rasa et se coiffa avant de passer dans le dressing pour y sélectionner une chemise et un costume, ainsi qu'une cravate. Il trouva un _Armani_ légèrement cendré et une _Thuillier _rayée bleu et blanc avec les accessoires coordonnés préparés pour lui.

Il sourit. _Sa femme était la meilleure. Et la plus belle !_

Il s'habilla en toute hâte et réfléchit à une manière de la remercier d'être elle, tout simplement. Il pourrait l'emmener dîner à l'_Artusi _ce week-end. Il faudrait juste qu'il voit avec Dorota si elle pouvait rester pour les enfants.

Il pivota sur lui-même pour la rejoindre dans la salle d'eau.

- Blair, est-ce qu...

Chuck laissa sa question en suspens à la vue de son épouse qui essuyait une larme sur sa joue.

- Hé, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement.

Elle tourna son visage vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant.

Mais, il était tout sauf rassuré.

Sa première pensée alla directement à leur bébé perdu. Ça faisait des années qu'elle parvenait à passer le cap du 15 juin, elle ne pouvait pas rechuter maintenant tout de même ?

- Blair, chuchota-t-il en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Maman ! hurla Henry en courant dans les escaliers.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et respira un bon coup, avant de poser sa main sur celles de son mari afin de dénouer ses phalanges entrecroisées dans son dos.

- Je suis là, répondit-elle à son fils qui se ruait déjà dans la chambre de ses parents.

Elle y avait à peine fait un pas, à son tour que l'aîné de ses enfants exprimait déjà ses doléances.

- Maman, Lisa a pris mon iPode et elle ne veut pas me le rendre.

- C'est pas moi, c'est Lola, se défendit sa sœur de six ans, qui avait suivi son frère, abandonnant elle aussi la table du petit déjeuner, sachant qu'il allait aller raccuspoter et qu'elle allait certainement en faire les frais.

- Non, j'ai rien pris ! se récria sa jumelle.

- Si c'est toi, l'accusa Lisa.

- Nan.

- Si.

- Maman ! plaida Henry.

- STOP ! résonna soudain la voix de leur père depuis la salle de bain.

Les jumelles se figèrent et leur frère sourit.

- Papaa ! s'écria joyeusement son fils.

Maintenant, il savait qu'il aurait gain de cause. Seul contre les filles, il n'avait pratiquement aucune chance auprès de sa mère. Elle utilisait toujours l'argument qu'il était le plus grand pour le faire céder et c'était profondément injuste ! Mais quand son père était là, il faisait pencher la balance du côté des garçons.

Chuck entra dans la chambre à son tour et croisa les bras, dardant un regard de mécontentement sur toute l'assemblée.

Il vit Lisa cacher ses mains dans son dos et tenter un retrait en douceur et l'arrêta immédiatement.

- Reste-là, tonna-t-il à son intention.

La gamine grinça des dents.

- Approche !

Elle s'exécuta, il était trop tard pour échapper à la punition à présent.

- Donne-moi ça ! commanda son père.

Il vit une moue boudeuse se dessiner sur le visage de sa fille aînée et sa lèvre inférieure trembler légèrement.

- Inutile, asséna-t-il. Ça ne marchera pas.

Les yeux de Lisa virèrent au gris acier et il fut encore une fois frappé par la ressemblance des iris des jumelles avec celles de son propre père.

- Élisabeth ! la prévint-t-il une dernière fois en ouvrant sa main devant elle.

Elle fourra l'iPode de son frère dans la main de son père en soufflant.

- Combien de fois, il faut te dire de ne pas prendre les objets qui ne t'appartiennent pas ? la tança Chuck.

La question était rhétorique et avait été prononcée sur un ton posé, mais ses prunelles étaient bien trop foncées et la mécréante n'osa pas faire de crise de larmes de crocodile, comme elle en avait l'intention de prime abord.

Lisa ne pensait pas que son père était là. Il partait toujours tôt le matin, avant l'école et elle croyait que sa mère serait seule. Elle arrivait en général à obtenir victoire avec quelques pleurnicheries, mais c'était quand il était absent.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Pas à moi, à ton frère, gronda Chuck.

- Je te demande pardon, Henry, récita sa sœur sans en penser un mot.

- Lisa ! intervint la voix de son père.

- Pfff, je ne prendrai plus tes affaires, soupira la morveuse en roulant des yeux au ciel.

Chuck tendit l'appareil à son fils qui l'étudia de plus près.

- Tu l'as cassé ! se plaint-il.

- Même pas vrai ! rétorqua, Lisa.

- Si, regarde, dit Henry en ouvrant les doigts sur l'écran dont un coin était fissuré.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Chuck.

- Je sais pas, il était comme ça quand on l'a trouvé, répondit son aînée du même air innocent qu'une certaine Queen B.

_On ?_ Leur père se tourna vers sa cadette.

- Lola ? interrogea-t-il.

- Il est tombé dans les escaliers sans faire exprès, lâcha-elle sous le regard intense de son géniteur.

Lisa lui jeta un coup d'œil assassin, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait fait pareil à la place de sa jumelle.

Avec lui, mieux valait avouer tout, tout de suite, sous peine de voir la punition augmenter. Elle serait sûrement interdite d'aller au parc cette semaine.

- Je t'en achèterai un autre, dit-il à Henry. Maintenant, filez. Lisa et Lola vous serez informées de votre punition en temps voulu.

Elles soupirèrent silencieusement et tinrent leur langue en tournant sur leurs talons. _Leur frère ne perdait rien pour attendre._

Les trois enfants Bass quittèrent les lieux et Chuck reporta son attention sur son épouse qui n'avait même pas desserré les lèvres pour prendre la défense de leurs filles.

- Blair, murmura-t-il en se postant devant elle.

Elle lui sourit, elle se sentait stupide pour la scène qu'il avait surprise dans la salle de bain, quelques minutes plus tôt. La mi-juin était une date importante pour elle, mais ça faisait longtemps maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à faire son deuil et à passer outre sa peine, même si elle n'évitait jamais un pincement au cœur, ce jour là.

- Blair, répéta-t-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

- C'est rien, le rassura-t-elle. Je suis certainement fatiguée avec le départ de ma mère de WD. C'est plus compliqué que je ne l'aurais cru. C'est sûrement le stress. En ce moment, je réagis de façon un peu ...

Elle s'interrompit soudainement.

Le cœur de Chuck frémit.

- Hormonale ? termina-t-il, la bouche sèche.

- Quel jour on est ? s'alarma-t-elle tout à coup.

- Le 24, répondit-il automatiquement.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser la question qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit et lui brûlait la langue mais sa femme le prit de cours, étant arrivé au terme de sa réflexion et à la même conclusion que lui.

- J'ai du retard, s'estomaqua-t-elle.

- Tu es sûre ?

Blair le fusilla du regard. _Évidemment qu'elle était sûre ! Elle était réglée comme une horloge suisse._

- De combien ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Trois ... trois semaines, calcula-t-elle mentalement.

- Ok ! Ok ! Pas de panique, le mieux à faire c'est d'aller faire une prise de sang, essaya-t-il de rationaliser.

- Pas de panique ! s'étrangla-t-elle, maintenant furieuse contre lui. CHUCK ! On n'a pas prévu un autre bébé maintenant ! On n'a pas prévu d'autre bébé du tout ! Ma mère a décidé de prendre sa retraite. Je suis toute seule à la barre de WD. Tu es censé bientôt partir en Indonésie pendant trois mois entiers pour le nouveau projet de BI et ...

Les larmes affluaient à nouveau à ses cils.

- Hé, du calme !

Il l'attira à lui et la serra dans ses bras.

Elle se blottit contre lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte à la rentrée scolaire. C'était encore loin, mais sans lui jusqu'à Thanksgiving, ce serait beaucoup trop long. Elle détestait déjà l'idée de devoir se séparer de lui pendant plus de deux jours, alors nonante, c'était mission impossible à ses yeux.

- Je ne survivrai jamais sans toi aussi longtemps, se plaignit-elle, la tête enfouie dans le creux de son cou. New York sera horrible sans toi.

- Bali sera horrible sans toi, rétorqua-t-il avec son petit sourire narquois.

Elle lui administra une tape sur le haut du bras et se dégagea de son étreinte.

- Je te déteste Chuck Bass, toi et tes supers spermatozoïdes hyperactifs et lubriques.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si tu as oublié de prendre la pilule, se défendit-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se rua sur sa table de nuit, dont elle ouvrit violemment le premier tiroir. Elle constata avec consternation que la plaquette en cours était à jour et qu'elle avait donc bien respecté la prise du médicament quotidiennement.

- C'est peut-être une fausse alerte, supposa-t-il.

Il sentit un petit morceau de son cœur se mettre en berne.

- Je vais passer à la pharmacie en revenant d'avoir emmené les filles à l'école, conclut-elle.

Il acquiesça et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

- Moi, je t'aime, chuchota-t-il dans le creux de son oreille. On fera comme tu veux.

Elle agrippa ses doigts avant qu'il ne s'écarte trop.

- Chuck, commença-t-elle. Si je suis bien enceinte ...

- Procédons au test d'abord, tu décideras quoi faire ensuite. Ok ? la coupa-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de mettre sa carrière entre parenthèses une troisième fois. Elle avait déjà fait de nombreux sacrifices pour élever leurs enfants. Eléanor était restée à bord de WD plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait prévu pour que Blair puisse consacrer du temps aux jumelles et à Henry tout en travaillant. Maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule aux commandes, il ne pouvait pas lui demander de renoncer.

Il porta la main de son épouse à ses lèvres et embrassa ses phalanges délicates avant de s'en aller.

Blair le regarda quitter la pièce. Elle connaissait parfaitement la position de son mari. Rien ne le rendait plus heureux que sa famille. Leurs enfants étaient le sacre du sacre. Ce qui restait un mystère, c'était sa propre réaction.

Elle venait de récupérer l'entièreté de la direction de Waldorf Designs et elle ne pouvait pas demander à sa mère de rester plus longtemps. La styliste aspirait à présent, à un repos bien mérité sur les bords de la scène avec Cyrus. Elle ne pourrait jamais mener de front une autre grossesse et la gérance de l'entreprise de haute couture toute seule.

En réalité, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, il n'y avait aucun mystère. Elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse avant même de se poser la question. Cependant, le déni avait toujours été un de ses traits de caractère les plus marqués.

* * *

**Mercredi 24 juin 2026 : 8h24**

Lola et Lisa pénétrèrent dans la cours de leur école privée la tête haute, le port altier, tout comme Blair le faisait à leur âge. Elles étaient incontestablement les maîtres du jeux et dominaient sans aucun problème toutes les gamines de leur âge.

_Telle mère, telles filles_, sourit la brune en les observant disparaître.

Son sourire se fana en pensant qu'une autre grossesse s'annonçait sans doute. Il était rare qu'elle ait du retard. Les seules fois où ça lui était arrivé c'est quand elle s'était retrouvée enceinte, justement.

Elle ferma un instant les paupières en repensant au visage de Chuck puis baissa l'obturateur.

- Arthur, faite un détour par la pharmacie, s'il vous plaît.

- Bien, Madame Bass.

Le chauffeur s'exécuta et se gara devant l'enseigne, le long du trottoir.

La brune descendit de la limousine et entra nonchalamment dans l'immeuble. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait. Il n'était pas rare que Chuck ou elle-même passe chercher du sirop pour la toux ou des médicaments pour faire baisser la fièvre en rentrant du bureau ou parfois même, au milieu de la nuit.

Ils avaient toujours été d'accord sur la manière d'élever leurs enfants et rien n'avait changé au fil des années. A part Dorota qui les secondait à la maison, ils se refusaient à engager une jeune fille au pair ou toute autre personne qui veillerait sur leur progéniture à leur place.

Ils voulaient assumer leur rôle dans tous les sens du terme, même si cela faisait parfois - souvent – jacasser autour d'eux. Il était plus qu'évident qu'ils dérogeaient à la règle établie dans l'Upper East Side mais ils s'en moquaient comme d'une guigne. Ils étaient Chuck et Blair Bass et ils dictaient les règles aux autres et non le contraire.

La jeune femme prit un test de grossesse sur l'étalage et le déposa dans son panier parmi l'arnica, le spray désinfectant, les pansements et les vitamines enfantines puis se ravisa et en choisit un d'une seconde marque. _Mieux valait prendre les devants._

Elle s'avança vers le caissier et ce dernier encoda ses achats. Brendan eut le délicatesse de ne même pas relever la tête vers elle en scannant les deux tests mais il lui jeta un petit regard ampli de sous-entendus lorsqu'elle inséra sa carte dans l'appareil.

Elle remonta dans la voiture et délibéra un instant.

- Emmenez-moi à Bass Industrie, instruisit-elle Arthur.

Ce dernier démarra le moteur et s'engagea sur la chaussée sans poser de question. Depuis le temps, il avait appris qu'il valait mieux s'abstenir de demander quoi que ce soit quand il s'agissait des lubies de ses employeurs. Tout comme il avait pris l'habitude de monter le volume de la radio pendant qu'il faisait le tour de Central Park pendant des heures.

Blair passa la réception et se dirigea directement vers les ascenseurs situés au fond du hall. Elle appuya sur le dernier bouton, celui de l'étage de direction et tapota nerveusement des doigts sur son sac pendant tout le trajet dans la cage métallique.

Elle essayait de se figurer la vie avec un enfant supplémentaire. Recommencer avec les couches et les biberons. Les poussettes et les Maxi-cosi. Les nuits blanches, les pleurs, les dents, les fesses rouges, les nez qui coulent. _Certaines de ces choses étaient toujours d'actualité ! _

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle y pensait au pluriel et pria pour qu'il n'y ait pas deux bébés, cette fois. Chuck et elle avaient galéré pendant des semaines avant de trouver véritablement leurs marques et un rythme acceptable pour Lisa et Lola.

_Chuck ! _

Elle n'osait même pas imaginer qu'elle serait son ressentit si le test s'avérait négatif. Rien n'était planifié à propos d'une autre grossesse, mais elle n'avait pas raté l'étincelle qui s'était allumée dans ses iris chocolat quand il avait intégré cette hypothèse.

Cependant, il n'avait pas plus la possibilité matérielle qu'elle de se libérer de ses contraintes professionnelles. Jack était au plus mal. Son hépatite s'était finalement déclarée, il y a deux ans et Bart avait décidé d'aller seconder son frère en Océanie.

Ils avaient donc plié bagage avec Ève à la fin de l'été dernier. Ce qui n'avait pas été évident à gérer pour son mari, même s'il faisait semblant de rien. Comme à son habitude, il prenait sur lui pour ne pas l'inquiéter outre mesure.

Forcément, il restait en contact avec son père par l'intermédiaire de BI et ils se voyaient pratiquement quotidiennement en vidéo conférence. Mais il était regrettable que la vie leur impose un tel éloignement physique quand ils avaient enfin réussi à traverser le mur émotionnel infranchissable qui les avait maintenu si distants l'un de l'autre quand ils vivaient dans le même hôtel, à défaut de la même suite.

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin et elle s'orienta automatiquement vers le bureau de son époux sans même prendre la peine de regarder autour d'elle, toujours perdue dans ses pensées.

- Salut Blair !

Elle sursauta.

- Éric ! s'exclama-t-elle en portant la main à son cœur.

Ce dernier émit un petit rire.

- Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête, remarqua-t-il.

_S'il savait ! Il était sûrement à mille lieues de la réalité. Quoi que ... techniquement ..._

- Au moins, tu nous le mettra de bonne humeur ! Il a annulé la réunion et s'est enfermé sans un mot pour personne. Même Marge a été priée de s'occuper de ses affaires quand elle lui a apporté le courrier.

_Pas sûr de ça, non plus !_

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta soudain son beau-frère par adoption et par mariage, mais qu'elle considérait depuis toujours comme son propre frère, devant le teint pâle de la brune.

- Oui, ... je ... ce n'est rien ... juste une petite dispute matinale, dit-elle évasivement pour donner le change avant de continuer son chemin.

Or de question qu'Éric aille tout raconter à Lily. Il était parfois pire que Serena. Elle était certaine que s'il avait vent de quoi que ce soit, il serait en communication avec sa mère ou sa sœur dans les vingts secondes suivantes.

Chuck lui avait offert un poste à BI quand il était rentré de Londres avec son diplôme de marketing en poche. Juste au moment ou Bart projetait de s'envoler pour le continent australien.

Son frère adoptif avait d'abord été dubitatif car il voulait faire ses preuves par lui-même. Le PDG lui avait donc assuré qu'il commencerait comme n'importe quel embauché, mais qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un de confiance avec lui dans le bateau en l'absence momentanée du grand Manitou.

Le jeunot avait fini par accepter et s'était vite retrouvé à grimper les échelons. Et pas parce qu'il avait un passe-droit. Éric était vraiment un bon élément et Chuck avait réellement besoin d'une personne sur qui il pouvait s'appuyer pour continuer à diriger Bass industrie sans devoir trop sacrifier sa vie de famille, si précieuse à ses yeux.

Impensable pour lui qu'il rate sa séance de natation hebdomadaire en compagnie de son fils, un de ses matchs de base-ball ou encore un dimanche après-midi récréatif avec les filles, ce qui avait lieu au minimum deux fois par mois. Il avait même réussi à s'arranger pour décaler le futur projet de BI en Indonésie afin de pouvoir profiter des vacances scolaires avec eux avant de partir là-bas.

Tenir son rôle de père était primordial pour lui. Il avait toujours cette hantise de devenir exactement comme Bart l'avait été avec lui pendant son enfance. Ce qui était totalement impossible, en tout état de cause. Mais elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier. Il était non seulement un père attentif et présent mais également un mari et un amant hors paire.

Elle émit un petit grognement à cette dernière idée. _C'était précisément ce qui les mettait dans cette situation délicate, à présent !_

Elle frappa et poussa la porte de son bureau sans attendre sa réponse.

- Marge, je vous ai demandé de ne pas ..., s'écria-t-il en relevant la tête d'entre ses mains.

- J'ai pensé que je pouvais faire exception, dit-elle en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

Chuck voulut se lever pour aller au devant de sa femme mais il sentit ses jambes trembler et jugea plus prudent de rester assis sur sa chaise.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà fait le test ? voulu-t-il savoir.

En fait, non. Il aurait préféré ne pas le savoir. D'une manière ou d'une autre, son cœur serait mit à rude épreuve. Si elle n'était pas enceinte, il serait déçu malgré le fait que ce soit indépendant de leur volonté. Et si elle l'était ...

- Jusqu'ici, on a toujours fait ça ensemble, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Elle s'approcha et posa son sac sur son bureau. Elle en sortit un test toujours emballé, puis un deuxième.

- Je me suis dit que ce serait plus prudent d'en faire deux, expliqua-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, tentant de maîtriser les battements dans sa cage thoracique.

- Autant en finir tout de suite, soupira-t-elle en emportant les deux boîtes avec elle pour se rendre dans la salle de bain privée, attenante.

Elle disparut en tout et pour tout à peine cinq minutes, pendant lesquelles il essaya de se préparer à la suite, mais sans résultat probant.

Quand elle revint, elle s'installa face à lui, s'asseyant sur le rebord de son bureau.

- Chuck ... entama-t-elle.

- S'il te plaît, non, la pria-t-il en levant la main. Attendons les résultats. Il n'y a peut-être même pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

Il n'était pas prêt à avoir cette conversation. Il comprenait parfaitement son point de vue et il était sincère, il se rangerait à sa décision. Il espérait juste avoir assez de force pour la soutenir jusqu'au bout si le test était positif.

Les trois minutes d'attente se passèrent donc dans le silence le plus complet.

Il fit mine de s'absorber dans le compte-rendu de la dernière présentation d'Éric mais rien de ce qu'il lisait n'imprégnait son cerveau. C'était comme s'il lisait l'alphabet chinois ou des hiéroglyphes. Les mots n'avaient aucun sens et s'effaçaient de sa mémoire au fur et à mesure qu'il les y stockait.

Blair resta assise sur le bord de son espace de travail, le regardant se débattre avec lui-même et lutter contre ses désirs les plus profonds pour ne pas la contraindre à quoi que ce soit.

Il était tout à fait sérieux. Il se conformerait à sa décision quelle qu'elle soit, même s'il ne partageait pas son avis. Il avait toujours eu cette faculté de placer ses envies et ses besoins après les siens.

Il pensait avec fatalité qu'il ne la méritait pas et qu'elle lui avait déjà apporté bien plus qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir la prérogative d'espérer en venant au monde. Ni les heures de thérapie, ni des années de vie commune et de bonheur partagé n'y changeaient rien.

Il avait grandi avec cette conviction qu'il n'était pas une personne qu'on pouvait aimer et même si les blessures étaient cicatrisées en surface, la plaie était toujours là, au fond, tout au fond. Il prenait chaque bonheur comme un bout de petit rien et le savourait pleinement, bien conscient que c'était un privilège qui lui était octroyé, incapable de croire qu'il lui était réellement destiné à l'origine.

C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle il l'aimait d'une manière incommensurable. Elle lui avait pardonné l'impardonnable. Il avait une fois commis l'erreur de penser qu'elle lui était acquise et que son amour pour lui pouvait tout surmonter. Il avait appris à ses dépends que ce n'était pas le cas et bien qu'il sache qu'elle l'aimait profondément, ne prendrait plus jamais le risque de la perdre à nouveau.

Il était persuader, non, il **savait**, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que si elle le quittait un jour, il en mourrait de chagrin. Elle était sa vie, son oxygène. Elle lui était aussi indispensable que l'air qu'il respirait. Il fonctionnait correctement parce qu'elle était à ses côtés. Mais sans elle, il ne serait qu'un jouet cassé, oublié au fond d'un vieux coffre, dans un grenier poussiéreux.

Il avait beau être le grand Chuck Bass. Celui que tout le monde craignait, ou presque. Celui qui était le Roi incontesté de l'Upper East Side. Celui qui inspirait le respect et forçait l'admiration. Sans elle, il n'était rien. Rien qu'une coquille vide qui se désagrégerait en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir effacer cette peine qui sommeillait en lui et remontait parfois de son inconscient comme une bulle qui éclatait. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse dire ou faire pour le convaincre du contraire. Parfois, même donner tout l'amour et toute la force que l'on possède, ce n'est pas encore assez.

Le compte à rebours de son smartphone arriva à zéro et l'appareil émit un petit signal sonore qui leur indiqua que le moment de vérité était arrivé.

Blair se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour la seconde fois.

Chuck resta prostré sur sa chaise, totalement paralysé.

Quand elle ressortit de la pièce contiguë, il vit à son visage que les choses ne se présentaient pas comme elle le souhaitait. Elle était donc bien enceinte.

Son cœur se tordit de douleur mais il parvint à conserver une attitude impassible. Il ne voulait pas lui laisser entrevoir la souffrance que ça occasionnait en lui. Il ne voulait pas l'influencer ni la culpabiliser de quelque manière que ce soit.

Il puisa dans son amour pour elle et au prix d'un immense effort sur lui-même, réussit à lui sourire pour lui signifier que tout irait bien. Tout s'arrangerait, il suffisait juste de prendre rendez-vous chez l'obstétricien.

- C'est positif, lui annonça-t-elle, même si elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il l'avait déjà compris.

Il la connaissait par cœur et ses traits trahissaient certainement son appréhension, qu'il lui était aisé de déchiffrer.

Le téléphone de son bureau sonna et il sursauta. Chaque muscle de son corps était tendu comme la corde d'un arc à flèches.

Il appuya sur le bouton pour refuser la communication.

- Je vais m'arranger pour être libre cette après-midi. Je suis certain que le professeur Lockwood saura nous donner un rendez-vous en urgence. Préviens-moi simplement de l'heure et je serai là, débita-t-il d'une traite.

- Monsieur Bass, je suis désolée, mais votre père est sur la ligne numéro un. Il dit que c'est très important et qu'il doit vous joindre immédiatement. Il a déjà essayer votre portable plusieurs fois mais sans succès, résonna la voix de marge.

Chuck se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son BlackBerry dans sa hâte à quitter leur domicile ce matin.

- Passez le moi, répondit-il en décrochant le combiné.

Blair reçut le message cinq sur cinq. Inutile de tenter une approche, il s'était refermé sur lui-même comme une huître.


	42. Chapter 41

Merci miss-acacia84, Moozanna, et x-Beautiful Blass-x, le retour ! Yeah.

* * *

**Para 41**

**Mercredi 24 juin 2026 : 10h36**

La brunette médita un instant sur ses options en jouant avec l'ourlet de la robe que Gladys venait de lui apporter. Une des dernières créations Waldorf.

Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

_Oui, mais qui ? _

En général, elle se confiait à son mari.

Cependant, celui-ci s'appliquait à garder ses distances et à la laisser prendre sa décision seule. Elle aurait pu lui en vouloir, seulement elle savait qu'il faisait ça parce qu'il la respectait assez pour ne pas tenter de lui faire faire ce qu'il désirait. Même si, savoir que garder cet enfant était ce qu'il souhaitait désespérément, du plus profond de son cœur, était suffisant en soit pour orienter son jugement.

_Sa meilleure amie ?_

Elle était également la sœur de Chuck et B se refusait à mettre S dans une position qui l'écartèlerait entre elle et son frère adoptif. Sans parler de Nate qui resterait sans aucun doute du côté de son meilleur ami.

_Sa mère ?_

Elle ne pouvait pas en parler à sa mère. Eléanor venait à peine de décider de raccrocher les gants et elle proposerait certainement de faire marche arrière et Blair aurait l'impression de lui forcer la main. Sans compter que la styliste avait un intérêt particulier dans Waldorf Designs, ce qui l'empêcherait d'être impartiale. De plus, elle était très proche de Chuck - parfois plus proche que de sa propre fille - ce qui n'arrangerait pas l'affaire.

Non, il lui fallait quelqu'un qui aurait ses intérêts à cœur et rien que les siens et elle connaissait une personne qui correspondait parfaitement à ces critères.

Elle décrocha son téléphone et composa le préfixe de la France.

- Blairbear, l'accueillit la voix d'Harold depuis son vignoble Lyonnais.

- Papa, entama-t-elle.

Elle entendit des petits bruits suggestifs puis des chuchotements.

Elle retroussa son nez de dégoût et éradiqua l'image de son père et Roman faisant une sieste crapuleuse au milieu de l'après-midi de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, qui venait de jaillir dans son cerveau.

- En quoi puis-je t'aider ? demanda son père, qui avait compris au son de la voix de sa petite princesse qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important.

Blair hésita un instant puis lui annonça qu'elle était à nouveau enceinte et qu'elle avait besoin de ses conseils avisés.

* * *

**Mercredi 24 juin 2026 : 16h12**

Arthur se gara devant le cabinet privé du professeur Lockwood et fit le tour du véhicule pour ouvrir la portière à sa passagère.

Elle lui décocha un regard assassin en s'extrayant de la limousine.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Arthur même s'il n'était responsable de rien. Je suis certain qu'il sera là d'une minute à l'autre.

Blair émit un petit grognement de mécontentement.

Elle avait prévenu Chuck du rendez-vous, en début d'après-midi.

Après avoir raccroché avec son père, elle avait contacté la secrétaire de son gynécologue immédiatement et celle-ci l'avait envoyée faire une prise de sang dans le laboratoire d'analyses avec qui le professeur Lockwood avait l'habitude de travailler.

Son mari avait dit qu'il se libérerait et qu'il serait là !

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne viendrait pas et la laisserait gérer ça toute seule.

- Si vous voulez, je peux téléphoner à Humphrey pour savoir s'ils sont encore loin. Ils sont peut-être pris dans les embouteillages.

La brune soupira puis hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Le chauffeur dégaina son portable et parla moins d'une minute avec son remplaçant chez BI.

- Il ne sait pas où est Monsieur Bass, informa-t-il la femme de ce dernier.

Il hésita.

- Arthur ?! le somma-t-elle de continuer, la menace clairement présente dans sa voix.

- Humphrey l'a déposé devant chez Agnès et Monsieur lui a dit qu'il pouvait disposer, qu'il se débrouillerait pour rentrer, révéla l'employé tout en triturant sa casquette entre ses doigts.

Blair sentit l'air lui manquer. Elle déglutit et rassembla tout son courage pour articuler la suite.

- Agnès ? Vous voulez dire ...

- _Agnès de Villarson_, oui, admit le chauffeur.

Son employeur ne lui avait jamais dit que c'était un secret, mais Arthur avait eu le sentiment que c'était quelque chose qu'il ne partageait pas forcément avec son épouse. Il connaissait Chuck Bass pratiquement depuis sa naissance et bien assez pour comprendre tacitement qu'il valait mieux garder le silence à propos de ces balades là.

La brune tenta de se reprendre et inspira une grande goulée d'air.

Si son époux s'était rendu chez sa fleuriste préférée, ce ne pouvait qu'être une étape avant une autre destination. Chaque année, ils y passaient pour prendre une pivoine mauve avant de prendre la direction de Central Park.

- Il fait ça souvent ? s'enquit-elle, prise d'une soudaine intuition.

Le chauffeur dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

- Arthur, je vous ai posé un question ! tonna Blair, à deux doigts de perdre son sang froid.

- A chaque anniversaire d'un des enfants, avoua finalement l'homme en livrée, observant méticuleusement ses gants. Et aussi celui du soir où il vous a sorti de cet immeuble en construction. Puis il y a celui où vous vous y rendez tous les deux.

Blair ferma les paupières une seconde puis tourna les talons et pénétra dans l'enceinte de la villa du médecin.

* * *

**Mercredi 24 juin 2026 : 16h18**

La taxi stationna derrière la limousine et Chuck jeta quelques billets qui couvraient largement la course, sur le siège avant. Il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre sa monnaie et se dépêcha de gagner la salle d'attente du cabinet privé du professeur Lockwood.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Arthur lui faire un signe mais ne prit pas non plus le temps d'y accorder d'importance.

Blair avait rendez-vous à seize heures trente.

Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, il constata que son épouse y était assise, les yeux dans le vague.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en prenant place à ses côtés.

_Désolé de quoi au juste ? Il n'était même pas en retard ! Sans doute de l'avoir mise enceinte encore une fois,_ réfléchit-elle.

La brune tourna son visage vers lui et il se maudit intérieurement devant sa mine défaite. Il était resté assis plus de deux heures non loin de l'endroit où ils avaient eu l'accident et, plongé dans ses pensées, avait perdu la notion du temps.

Quand il avait émergé, il avait hélé un taxi qui s'était retrouvé coincé dans la circulation abondante de la fin de l'après-midi.

Il imaginait parfaitement que son épouse était en rogne contre lui. Elle avait dû croire qu'il ne viendrait pas du tout en ne le voyant pas là, en arrivant.

- Chuck, il faut qu'on parle.

- Non. Je t'ai dis que je me plierais à ta volonté et c'est ce que je ferai.

Il ne voulait pas se reprocher un jour de l'avoir orientée vers tel ou tel chemin. C'était à elle de choisir ce qu'elle voulait pour son avenir.

La porte du bureau du spécialiste s'ouvrit et le professeur Lockwood leur adressa un petit signe de tête en guise de bienvenue.

Blair se leva et y entra d'un pas résolu.

Chuck rassembla ses forces et l'y rejoignit sans plus attendre. Il s'appliqua à écouter la conversation qu'elle entamait avec l'obstétricien le plus calmement possible. Il s'escrima à étouffer ses sentiments (ça, il savait le faire depuis toujours) et à camoufler le tremblement de ses doigts en les plaçant bien à plat sur ses jambes.

- J'ai reçu les résultats du test sanguin que vous avez effectué en fin de matinée et il est bien positif. Vous êtes enceinte de sept semaines environs.

- Mais comment ça a pu arriver alors que je prends un contraceptif ? réclama Blair. J'ai vérifié sur ma plaquette en cours, je n'ai omis aucun jour.

- C'est un phénomène assez rare, indiqua le professeur. Mais il arrive parfois qu'une fécondation se déclenche même en prenant la pilule, soit lorsque que la femme est hyper fertile, soit lorsque les deux partenaires sont un peu trop « compatibles »

Elle vit planer l'ombre d'un petit sourire en coin, estampillé « Chuck Bass », sur les traits de son mari, mais il le perdit avant qu'il n'ait pu s'y installer réellement comme le médecin continuait.

- Je comprend que ce soit un choc pour vous, compatit le spécialiste. Si vous désirez interrompre cette grossesse, la loi précise qu'il vous faudra d'abord consulter un psychologue, ou le Docteur Sherman si vous préférez, avant de subir l'avortement proprement dit. Vous avez toutefois du temps devant vous pour y réfléchir encore, l'embryon n'a que quelques semaines.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Chuck flancher, mais il se reprit rapidement et accusa le coup. Carrant la mâchoire, son visage afficha à nouveau une expression neutre et illisible.

Blair posa sa main sur la sienne et elle en ressentit le tremblotement avant qu'il n'enfonce un peu plus ses phalanges dans sa cuisse.

- Il n'y a rien à réfléchir, notre enfant est là, il y restera jusqu'à sa naissance, indiqua-t-elle simplement en refermant sa paume autour de ses doigts.

Le cœur de Chuck fit un bond dans sa poitrine. _Elle voulait garder leur bébé._ Une sensation de soulagement intense l'envahit en même temps qu'une onde de chaleur parcourait chacune des fibres de son corps.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vais demander à ma secrétaire de fixer la date de la première échographie et de prendre rendez-vous pour vous à la clinique pour quelques examens complémentaires, afin d'éviter toutes complications. Vous connaissez le protocole, il sera identique à celui que vous avez subi pour les jumelles.

La brune acquiesça et salua l'obstétricien puis se leva pour quitter la salle d'examen, suivie par son mari.

Une fois dans la salle d'attente, la porte à peine refermée derrière eux, Chuck agrippa sa main et l'attira à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Merci, souffla-t-il tout en déposant un baiser dans sa chevelure. Merci.

Il avait du mal à contenir l'émotion qui le submergeait en cet instant.

Blair s'écarta de lui pour lui faire face et plaça ses doigts de chaque côté de la ligne de sa mâchoire.

- Ce n'est pas un sacrifice. Je ne fais pas ça pour toi. Je veux ce bébé autant que toi, clarifia-t-elle.

Il opina de la tête avant de poser son front contre le sien.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il comme son nez frôlait le sien.

Il avait bien pris soin de ne pas intervenir pour ne pas fausser sa décision. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle finisse par leur en vouloir, à lui ou à leur futur enfant, parce qu'elle s'était sentie contrainte de mener cette grossesse à terme.

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je vous aime, scanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Je vous aime aussi, toi et tes supers spermatozoïdes, rit-elle.

- Ce sont tes ovules qui sont hyper fertiles, tu as entendu le médecin, argua-t-il le cœur en liesse.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer et il en profita pour y insinuer sa langue et la réduire au silence.

* * *

**Mercredi 24 juin 2026 : 23h04**

Chuck régla son réveil et s'assura que la sonnerie était bien programmée pour le lendemain matin.

Blair entra dans la chambre à son tour et l'observa.

Ils étaient passé récupérer Henry à son entraînement après leur visite chez le professeur Lockwood et il avait disparu dans son bureau presque aussitôt après le repas.

Elle se glissa sous la couette et se blottit dans ses bras.

- Quand est-ce qu'on va le dire aux enfants ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'on devrait attendre un peu. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- J'en dis qu'on ne devrait pas traîner, parce que, connaissant ton fils, il va rapidement s'apercevoir de quelque chose.

- On pourrait faire ça, samedi. Juste avant qu'on ne sorte dîner.

Blair releva la tête et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Je voulais d'abord t'emmener pour un repas romantique en amoureux mais, je me dis qu'étant donné la situation, on pourrait y aller en famille après le leur avoir annoncé. Enfin, si tu veux, ajouta-t-il.

- Ça me paraît une bonne idée, concéda-t-elle.

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

- Je demanderai à Marge de faire une réservation à l'_Artusi_ dés demain.

Blair joua un instant avec un des boutons de son haut de pyjama.

- Je sais pourquoi tu es arrivé si tard chez le médecin, dit-elle. Arthur m'a raconté.

Elle le sentit se raidir.

- Arthur t'a raconté quoi ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix où s'entendait l'émotion.

- Tes petits détours par chez Agnès avant Central Park.

- Blair, je ... Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de cachotteries, je t'assure. C'est juste que, parfois, j'ai besoin d'aller là-bas. Je sais que c'est idiot mais, il n'a pas de sépulture et ça me semble être le meilleur endroit pour lui parler. Ça me donne l'impression d'être plus proche de lui.

Ses souvenirs la ramenèrent à une autre nuit, des années auparavant.

* * *

**Vendredi 27 septembre 2019 : 03h52**

Chuck faisait les cents pas dans leur chambre, tentant de calmer Lola en attendant que sa jumelle ait terminé sa tétée.

La tututte en silicone n'était plus d'aucune aide ni utilité. Sa fille criait famine et réclamait sa pitance.

Henry s'était déjà relevé deux fois, se plaignant que les pleurs de ses sœurs l'empêchaient de dormir.

Blair avait trouvé son fils « différent » quand elles étaient rentrées de la clinique, peu après midi. Plus calme qu'à l'accoutumée. Trop calme, presque.

Enfin, Lisa fut rassasiée et elle permuta les bébés avec son mari, qui se chargea de faire digérer sa fille aînée, puis de la changer et de la mettre en pyjama, avant de la déposer délicatement dans son couffin, pour le reste de la nuit, espérait-il.

Quand il revint, il procéda de même avec leur autre fille tandis que Blair en profitait pour somnoler dans leur lit.

Une fois que la maisonnée fut calme (au moins pour quelques heures) il se blottit tout contre elle, l'attirant au creux de lui.

- Tu m'as manquée, murmura-t-il en refermant ses bras autour d'elle. Je déteste m'endormir et me réveiller sans toi.

Elle entrelaça leurs doigts et ramena leurs avant-bras contre sa poitrine, prête à dériver vers les limbes.

Elle, non plus, ne dormait pas bien sans son corps pressé contre le sien.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ton bureau ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. Dorota m'a dit qu'il y avait eu un cataclysme.

Chuck se tâta. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler de l'incident de la nuit précédente. Ils étaient rentrés avec les jumelles en début d'après-midi et n'avait pratiquement pas eu une minute à eux.

Ensuite, quand les filles avaient eu la bonté d'âme de faire une sieste, son épouse en avait profité pour se reposer, elle aussi et l'employée fidèle avait conté à son employeur l'épisode de la veille à la clinique.

Il ne voulait pas la bouleverser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Étant donné son passif, il avait été clairement établi par leur psychiatre que selon toutes probabilités, elle souffrirait de dépression post-partum. Ça avait déjà été le cas après la césarienne en urgence à la naissance de leur fils.

Néanmoins, Chuck ne voulait pas lui cacher ce qui s'était passé. Tôt ou tard, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Henry en parlerait et elle serait furieuse si elle découvrait qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé d'une chose si importante.

En plus, il s'était juré qu'il n'y aurait jamais aucun mensonge ni secret au sein de leur famille. Il savait trop les dégâts qu'ils pouvaient occasionner.

- Henry a grimpé sur ma chaise pour accéder à la bibliothèque et elle a roulé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le meuble a basculé sous son poids. Heureusement, il n'a été que très légèrement blessé.

- Quoi ? se récria-t-elle, totalement réveillée, à présent.

Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que leur petit homme était blessé. _Quel genre de mère ne s'apercevait pas des blessures de son enfant ?_

- Il n'a rien, la rassura Chuck. Il s'est juste râpé l'avant-bras sur le tapis, en tombant. Un peu de désinfectant et un pansement pour faire bonne mesure et le tour était joué.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans ton bureau ? Il sait que cet endroit lui est interdit !

Décidément, le sacripant passait son temps à faire des bêtises et à désobéir. C'était courant pour les aînés d'avoir ce genre de comportement quand un autre bébé pointait le bout de son nez, d'après tout ce qu'elle avait lu sur le sujet et Henry ne devait pas faire face à une, mais à deux, nouvelles venues.

Elle avait bien conscience que c'était, somme toute, plutôt normal. C'était une manière pour lui d'exprimer son angoisse et sa jalousie mais elle n'avait pas la patience, ni l'énergie de tolérer ses écarts de conduites. Le petit gnome l'avait habituée à une attitude docile et elle avait du mal à maîtriser sa contrariété à son encontre. La fin de sa grossesse avait été pratiquement cauchemardesque pour leur relation. Elle ne s'en culpabilisait que plus.

Heureusement, la relation entre les deux hommes de sa vie n'avait jamais été si solide et si fusionnelle, c'était un peu comme si elle était inversement proportionnelle à la dégradation de la leur.

Chuck et Henry avaient toujours été très proches, à tel point qu'elle avait parfois l'impression d'être exclue mais elle ne pouvait pas en tenir grief à son mari. Elle n'ignorait pas à quel point c'était essentiel pour lui d'être un père présent et proche de leurs enfants.

- Il cherchait son livret de bébé, l'informa Chuck.

- Son carnet ? Mais il est dans sa chambre.

- Il t'a vu en ranger un dans la bibliothèque de mon bureau avant qu'on ne parte pour la maternité et il a cru que c'était le sien.

Le cœur de Blair se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle avait feuilleté le carnet de leur premier bébé dans le courant de l'après-midi, avant de quitter la maison.

- Qu ... qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée par l'émotion.

Chuck et elle savaient qu'ils parleraient un jour de cet autre enfant à Henry, mais ils n'en n'avaient jamais discuté entre eux. Elle pensait que ce ne serait pas avant encore longtemps.

- Je lui ai dit la vérité, murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu faire d'autre ? Il n'était pas question que je lui mente.

_Bien sûr que non !_ S'il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas ça place dans cette famille, c'était la duperie.

- Comment ... Comment il a réagi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Étonnamment bien, en fait. Du moins, en apparence. Il m'a demandé comment il s'appelait.

Un silence s'établit entre eux. Ils n'avaient jamais abordé la question. Ils savaient que le bébé à venir était un garçon mais vu les circonstance, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui chercher un prénom.

- J'ai répondu Bradley, reprit Chuck après quelques secondes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me semblait lui convenir.

Blair referma les paupières, elle n'avait même jamais envisagé lui donner une identité et le fait de le faire ne rendait que la perte de cet enfant plus réelle, plus intense. C'était comme si cela rendait tangible une idée un peu abstraite.

- Je ne savais pas quoi faire et ... j'ai cru que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Je te demande pardon de ne pas t'avoir consultée mais, j'ai été pris de court et je n'avais pas l'opportunité de t'appeler. Je sais qu'on a jamais vraiment discuté de ce qu'on leur dirait le moment venu, mais c'est arrivé bien plus tôt que je ne l'aurait cru et ...

- Tu as bien fait. Et tu as raison, Bradley, ça lui aurait correspondu parfaitement. Où as-tu été chercher ce prénom ?

- C'est celui de mon grand-père maternel.

Blair se délogea d'entre ses bras pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

- Henry a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir pour père, lui assura-t-elle. Et nos filles aussi.

Elle reposa sa tête sur son torse et il replaça son bras autour d'elle.

- Je t'aime, dit Blair en déposant un baiser sur ses pectoraux.

- Je t'aime, répondit-il en embrassant le sommet de son crâne.

Il éteint la lumière et resserra son étreinte. Cette nuit, il s'endormait tout contre elle. Cette nuit leur lit ne lui semblait pas trop grand, trop vide, ni trop froid. Cette nuit, tout était à sa place.

* * *

**Mercredi 24 juin 2026 : 23h11**

Blair caressa son avant bras et entremêla leurs doigts. Il ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Elle en fut soulagée.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

- Je ne voulais pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs. Tu as déjà bien assez à te préoccuper avec les enfants et Waldorf Designs.

- Je me préoccupe aussi de toi, souffla-t-elle.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

- Je pense souvent à lui, confia-t-elle, mais je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir la force d'y aller sans toi. La prochaine fois, je voudrais t'y accompagner.

- D'accord, accepta-t-il.

Elle posa un baiser sur ses phalanges, qui enserraient toujours les siennes contre son cœur.

- Est-ce que tu y as déjà emmené Henry ? voulu-t-elle savoir.

- Une fois. La semaine après que vous soyez rentré de la maternité avec les filles. Il voulait savoir les circonstances de la mort du bébé, alors, je me suis dit que le plus simple, c'était de lui montrer. Les choses étaient déjà assez compliquées avec les jumelles, je n'ai pas voulu rajouter ça sur la tapis, avoua-t-il. J'ai été surpris qu'il ne t'en parle pas lui-même.

- C'était une période un peu tendue entre Henry et moi à l'arrivée des filles. J'espère que ça se passera mieux cette fois.

- Il a treize ans et il est déjà passé par là. Du reste, quand tu es enceinte, c'est tout un chacun qui doit subir tes sautes d'humeurs ! la taquina-t-il.

- Pourtant tu en redemandes, répliqua-t-elle.

- J'en redemande, oui. Parce que je suis masochiste et que je n'en n'aurai jamais assez de toi, ni des magnifiques enfants que tu me fais, même si ça veut dire passer neuf mois en terrain miné.

- Tu en éviteras déjà trois, c'est pas si mal, soupira-t-elle, redevenant sérieuse et déjà nostalgique à l'idée d'être si loin de ses bras pendant une si longue période.

- J'ai apporté quelques changements à mon planning, l'informa-t-il.

- C'est pour ça que tu as disparu après le dîner, devina-t-elle.

- Je ne vais certainement pas t'abandonner seule avec toute la charge de WD et nos trois monstres pendant cette grossesse.

- Chuck, c'est un gros contrat pour BI et tu en es l'artisant, tu ne peux pas tout laisser tomber.

- Je ne vais pas laisser tomber. J'ai déjà vu ça avec Marge. Ce sera juste un peu plus long que prévu pour la mise en place. Je ferai des aller-retour quand ce sera nécessaire et pour le reste, j'envisage de demander à Éric de me seconder sur le projet.

- Il vient à peine de débarquer à son nouveau poste et tu vas être complètement lessivé si tu passes ton temps à voler d'un continent à l'autre sans arrêt.

- Je ne vais pas le lâcher seul dans la nature, je continuerai à superviser le tout. Éric a un très bon potentiel et c'est aussi la personne la plus sûre que j'ai à l'intérieur de BI. Je lui fait totalement confiance à ce sujet. J'en ai vaguement parlé avec mon père quand je l'ai eu au téléphone et il approuve totalement mon point de vue à propos de notre nouvelle recrue. Je n'ai rien dit pour le bébé, rassure-toi. Je ne savais pas encore quelle serait ta décision.

- J'en ai parlé au mien, admit-elle. J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un et puisque tu ne ...

- Je ne voulais pas exercer une quelconque pression sur toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu regrettes un jour d'avoir eu cet enfant, c'est tout. Je voulais que tu fasses le choix que tu estimais le meilleur pour toi.

- Je sais. Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais pourquoi tu as refusé de prendre part au débat. Et je connaissais parfaitement ton point de vue sur la question de toute façon. Je sais aussi que tu m'aurais soutenue jusqu'au bout si j'avais décidé d'interrompre cette grossesse malgré le mal que ça t'aurait fait parce que tu me fais, tu nous fais, toujours passer avant toi. Tu es un mari et un père exemplaire, tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas mais l'embrassa sur l'épaule.

Elle se retourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face.

- Chuck Bass, tu es le meilleur des pères et des maris qu'on puisse rêver, redit-elle en caressant ses cheveux dans le creux de sa nuque.

Elle enfouit son nez dans sa chemise de pyjama et se lova tout contre son torse.

- J'ai une famille extraordinaire, grâce à toi, chuchota-t-il. Je vous aime.

- Nous aussi on t'aime, répondit-elle en glissant sa main entre eux, contre son abdomen.

Il posa sa paume sur la sienne et embrassa sa tempe la collant un peu plus à lui.

- Je parlerai à Éric dés qu'on aura annoncé la nouvelle.

- Mieux vaut ne pas traîner. J'ai arraché à mon père la promesse qu'il tiendrait sa langue mais, je le connais, à la première occasion qu'il aura de parler avec ma mère, il crachera le morceau.

- Après l'échographie, ça me semble être le plus censé, réfléchit-il.

- Au cas où il y en aurait plusieurs, grommela-t-elle.

Il émit un gémissement significatif et elle éclata de rire.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dis pourquoi ton père devait te joindre de toute urgence tout à l'heure, questionna-t-elle finalement, en recouvrant son sérieux.

- Jack vient d'être admis sur la liste des receveurs.

Blair ne portait pas spécialement l'oncle de son époux dans son cœur, mais les relations entre eux tous s'étaient largement améliorées et il était régulièrement du côté de Chuck, depuis nombres d'années maintenant. Elle ne s'attendait pas à pareille annonce même s'ils savaient que les symptômes de sa maladie s'étaient aggravés depuis quelques mois.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Moi, non plus. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il soit transplanté avant que son foie ne le lâche pour de bon.

- Il a toujours su tirer son épingle du jeu, il le fera encore cette fois, tenta de le rassurer la brune.

Il acquiesça et déposa un autre baiser sur sa chevelure chocolat.


	43. Chapter 42

Merci miss-acacia84, Moozanna et au guest qui m'ont laissé une review. C'est toujours un plaisir de savoir que ce qu'on écris est apprécié par autrui.

* * *

**Para 42**

**Samedi 27 juin 2026 : 18h54**

Henry, Lisa et Lola Bass se jetaient des regards inquiets et interrogateurs.

Ils avaient été priés de tous s'installer sur le canapé du salon et faisaient face à leurs parents.

L'aîné se raclait la cervelle pour trouver une raison qui pourrait justifier une telle mise en scène.

Déjà ce matin, autour du bassin, son père lui avait semblé étrange. Ils avaient l'habitude d'aller nager tous les deux chaque samedi pendant que sa mère emmenait les jumelles à leur cours de danse.

Lui était inscrit à un club de natation, en plus de celui de base-ball, mais il préférait nettement quand il allait à la piscine le samedi, en dehors des cours. C'était son moment avec son père et il attendait toujours la fin de la semaine avec impatiente.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, on aurait dit que son paternel était absent.

Il l'avait félicité quand il avait battu son record au cinquante mètres nage libre, comme de bien entendu. Henry avait choisi le papillon comme spécialité. Il s'était spécifiquement entraîné à ça cette semaine. Parce que son papa l'encourageait toujours et qu'il aimait quand il voyait briller cette petite étincelle de fierté dans les yeux de son géniteur.

Néanmoins, il y avait quelque chose de différent. L'adulte avait l'air préoccupé. Ses pensées étaient accaparées par quelque chose d'autre et il se demandait bien quoi et si cela avait attrait avec la réunion familiale à laquelle il venait d'être convié avec ses sœurs.

Lisa, elle, passait en revue toutes les bévues qu'elle avait faite, seule ou avec la complicité de Lola. _Se pouvait-il que leurs parents aient été avertis qu'elles avaient collé du chewing-gum dans les cheveux de Janice Poter ? _

Peu probable, la blondinette, arborant une nouvelle coupe au carré plongeant, ras sur la nuque, avait maintenant une peur bleue de les contrarier. Impossible que cette petite misérable de Brooklyn soit aller pleurnicher chez Madame Balaber. _Si c'était ça, la morveuse allait le regretter amèrement. _

L'aînée des jumelles pensait que cette loqueteuse avait compris qu'on ne défiait pas impunément Lisa ou Lola Bass, mais il faudrait peut-être qu'elles soient plus explicites. Que pourraient-elles faire d'autre ? Lui couper quelques mèches des fétus de paille qui lui servaient de perruque avec la paire de ciseaux que la maîtresse rangeait dans le deuxième tiroir de son bureau ? Elle pourrait dire adieu à ce qu'il lui restait sur le crane.

Oui, mais dans ce cas, elles seraient reconnues comme coupables. Alors que là, elles avaient seulement laisser entendre à Janice qu'elles pourraient, **peut-être**, être celles qui avaient malencontreusement perdu un chewing-gum dans sa tignasse.

Non, ce ne pouvait pas être la raison qui faisait que leurs parents les regardaient sans savoir quoi dire. Si c'était ça, son papa serait déjà occupé à les menacer de les punir de cours de danse jusqu'à la fin de leur vie et leur mère acquiescerait en faisant croire qu'elle était outrée de leur comportement. Même si, dans le fond, sa maman savait parfaitement qu'être princesses impliquait de n'être pas très gentilles avec les autres.

Elle répondit au coup d'œil de sa jumelle par une petite secousse discrète de la tête de droite à gauche pour lui signifier qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la bêtise qu'elles avaient pu faire pour être appelées comme si elles étaient au tribunal.

Lola s'agaça, assise à l'extrême gauche du sofa. Sa sœur réussissait toujours à l'attirer dans les ennuis avec elle. Lisa avait de grandes idées et elles étaient en générales très amusantes, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se fassent prendre.

Sa grande sœur savait s'amuser et elle était toujours partante pour l'aider, en général. Mais la cadette détestait devoir en payer le prix. Et sur ces coups là, leur papa était bien moins compréhensif que leur maman.

Cependant, elle ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'elles avaient fait de mal pour être assises ici. Enfin, si, il y avait bien quelques bêtises comme le fait d'avoir renversé de la peinture sur la nouvelle robe Waldorf de Shelley Magnus.

Sauf que personne ne pouvait dire qu'elles l'avaient fait exprès et ce n'étaient pas leur faute si cette rouquine idiote n'avait pas appris que quand elles disaient "pas de bleu le premier jour d'école après le week-end" (parce qu'elles porteraient du bleu ce jour là) personne n'osait porter cette couleur le lundi.

En plus de ça, cette morveuse ne mettait pas du tout en valeur la création de leur grand-mère et elles ne pouvaient tolérer un tel affront. Leur maman comprendrait parfaitement ça. Leur père, par contre, il risquait de les punir en refusant qu'elles aillent rejoindre leurs grands-parents en France pendant les grandes vacances.

Blair s'éclaircit la gorge et remua sur la sofa, en face de leurs trois enfants. L'échographie 3D était prévue pour le mardi suivant mais ils avaient décidé d'informer leurs enfants de la situation avant de l'annoncer à tous.

Étant donné qu'elle devait s'arranger avec sa mère pour WD et que Chuck devait s'organiser avec Éric et l'initié au projet de Bali avant qu'ils ne quittent les USA pour Paris, où elle devait terminer les préparatifs de la semaine de la mode, ils n'avaient pas le loisir d'attendre encore plusieurs semaines.

Ce nouvel enfant (pourvu qu'il ne soit qu'un seul) viendrait à nouveau tout chambouler dans leur quotidien et la brune avait bien l'intention de profiter de la présence de son mari pendant les deux mois d'été à venir autant que possible en fonction de leurs agendas respectifs.

Une fois le complexe immobilier lancé, il ferait d'incessants voyages entre les deux continents et elle anticipait déjà le manque de lui, même si c'était finalement mieux que l'idée initiale de le voir s'envoler pour trois mois entiers.

Ils avaient projeté de passer juillet dans la capitale française pour qu'elle puisse gérer la présentation des dernières créations Waldorf tout en ne se séparant pas de sa famille et ils devaient théoriquement rejoindre le vignoble lyonnais au début du mois d'août pour se retrouver un peu coupé de tout avant la rentrée de septembre et la préparation de la fashion week.

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Chuck et prit finalement la parole.

- Si on vous a réuni, c'est parce qu'on a quelque chose de très important à vous dire, entama-t-elle.

- Est-ce qu'on ne va plus à Paris ? questionna Lola.

Elle adorait cette ville, avec la tour Eiffel illuminée et l'Arc de triomphe. Elle appréciait particulièrement les ballades au bord de la Seine avec Papyrus et les visites à l'atelier avec Mamilor.

De plus, Shelley Magnus ne valait pas une pareille punition. Au pire, elles pouvaient intercéder auprès de sa mère pour lui rendre une robe identique, si vraiment elles étaient obligées de faire amande honorable.

- Est-ce que vous allez divorcer ? s'inquiéta plutôt Henry.

Leurs parents se disputaient parfois mais il n'avait rien remarqué de suspect qui indiquerait qu'ils ne soient plus amoureux l'un de l'autre, même s'ils agissaient vraiment très bizarrement depuis ces trois derniers jours, en y repensant bien.

- Non, on ne va pas divorcer et oui, on va toujours à Paris, répondit Chuck. Ça n'a rien d'une mauvaise nouvelle, au contraire ...

- Oh non ! Tu es enceinte ! le coupa abruptement Henry.

L'adolescent avait déjà entendu ce discours auparavant et il s'était retrouvé avec deux petites pestes sur les bras.

Un seul regard de son père lui fit regretter ses mots.

_Ok ! Ce n'était peut-être pas toujours désagréable d'avoir des sœurs mais les siennes étaient particulièrement chipies._

- Nous allons effectivement avoir un autre bébé dans cette maison, opina-t-il.

Lisa et Lola poussèrent un cri de joie. Enfin, un petit être qui pourrait leur servir de poupée vivante et qu'elles pourraient habiller et chouchouter comme bon leur semble. Leur frère aîné n'était jamais très coopératif et d'ailleurs, sa mine ne leur disait rien qui vaille. Elles se sentirent d'un coup bien moins enthousiastes. Et le discours de leur père ne fit que confirmer leurs craintes.

- Ça veut dire que certaines règles vont devoir changer dans cette maison. Plus de chamailleries stupides qui épuisent votre mère. Plus de jouets qui traînent, un bébé ça ramasse tout et ça n'a aucune conscience du danger. Alors, commencer à vous y habituer dés maintenant. Dorota n'a que deux mains et ne peut pas être derrière chacun d'entre vous. De plus, vous êtes grandes maintenant les filles, donc je compte sur vous pour faire un effort à ce niveau. Surtout pour ne pas titiller votre frère, ce qui est sans doute une de vos activités favorites.

Les jumelles firent chacune une petite moue qui trahissait leur contrariété alors qu'Henry approuvait pleinement la dernière partie.

- Nous allons également réaliser des changements à l'intérieur de la maison. On va aménager la dernière pièce d'en haut en chambre ...

- Moi ! intervint immédiatement l'aîné.

Après tout, il était logique que ce soit lui qui s'éloigne le plus de la chambre de leurs parents.

- Nous avons effectivement pensé à toi, acquiesça son père.

Chuck ne doutait pas un instant que son fils souhaite avoir un peu d'intimité et de tranquillité, loin de ses petites sœurs qui l'adoraient mais passaient leur temps à le tourmenter en s'escrimant à attirer son attention par n'importe quel moyen et bien souvent, pas le meilleur.

Henry sourit, au moins une chose de positive qui allait dans son sens. C'était toujours ça de pris. Et puis, il était certain qu'avec la venue d'un enfant supplémentaire, sa mère mettrait encore un peu plus de distance entre eux deux. C'est comme ça que ça s'était passé la première fois, alors autant s'y habituer, comme l'avait dit son père.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'elle lui donne tort la plupart du temps, alors que les filles passaient leur temps à envahir son espace personnel sans qu'elle y voit le moindre problème.

Il aimait sincèrement ses sœurs mais il n'avait aucune envie de jouer avec elles à la dînette ou de leur servir de cobaye pour leurs expériences vestimentaires. Elles aimaient accorder les vêtements et coloris en utilisant les bouts de tissus et échantillons que leur mère ramenait de WD pour inventer et créer leurs propres modèles. Dorota se prêtait volontiers au jeu et assemblait les morceaux pour en faire des « vêtements » qu'elles imaginaient, mais il avait treize ans, et passé l'âge de faire le pitre. Il avait bien d'autre chose en tête, plus importantes.

- Alors, nous sommes quatre enfants, maintenant, compta Lola.

- Cinq, la reprit Henry sans réfléchir, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait parlé trop vite.

Il vit le visage de sa mère se décomposer et la culpabilité l'assaillit.

_Zut ! Il était pourtant plus vigilent que ça d'habitude. _

Il ne parlait jamais de Bradley avec elle. Son père répondait à ses questions ou l'emmenait parfois là où ils avaient eut cet accident, quand il le lui demandait, mais il n'avait jamais osé aborder le sujet avec elle. Elle n'y avait jamais fait référence devant lui et il était assez intelligent pour comprendre que c'était tabou pour elle.

C'était une chose qui s'imposait à lui d'elle-même. Il se demandait souvent comment aurait été sa vie si son frère avait vécu. _Est-ce qu'ils auraient été aussi proches que Lisa et Lola ? Est-ce que ses parents l'aurait eu tout court ?_ _Ils se seraient peut-être contenté d'un seul enfant si Bradley était né._

- Ce sont des jumelles ? s'excita Lisa.

- On ne sait pas encore, la calma Chuck en passant son bras autour des épaules de sa femme. Maman doit aller chez le médecin la semaine prochaine et ainsi on pourra le savoir.

Blair rassembla ses esprits. Les propos d'Henry avaient claqués en elle comme un coup de fouet. Elle n'avait jamais évoqué la question avec lui, ni avec les filles. Chuck gérait ça bien mieux qu'elle, en réalité et ils n'avaient pas prévu de comment ils annoncerait ça aux jumelles. Les choses s'étaient faites comme ça, naturellement, avec leur fils. Parce que l'occasion s'était présentée, tout simplement.

- Est-ce qu'on pourra venir aussi ? Stanley est allé voir son petit frère chez le docteur avec sa maman, la semaine dernière et il a dit que c'était trop bizarre, sautilla Lisa toujours assise sur le canapé.

- On vous ramènera une photo, d'accord ? intervint Blair en souriant.

- Mais pourquoi cinq alors ? questionna Lola qui avait recompté sur ses doigts.

- Vous avez eu un autre frère, avant Henry, expliqua Chuck comme il l'avait déjà fait pour leur fils, sachant pertinemment que son épouse préférerait qu'il prenne la parole.

Elle pressa ses doigts autour des siens pour le remercier. Elle se sentait totalement incapable d'expliquer avec des mots la perte de leur tout premier enfant.

Les jumelles le dévisagèrent.

- Il est au ciel, reprit Chuck. On a eu un grave accident de voiture quand il était dans le ventre de maman.

- C'est lui, notre ange gardien ? interrogea Lola en s'adressant à son frère.

Henry remua d'une fesse sur l'autre, très mal à l'aise. Il avait raconté à ses sœurs que quelqu'un les protégeait de là-haut, un soir où leurs parents étaient sortis et qu'elles s'étaient faufilées dans sa chambre parce qu'elles avaient peur de l'orage qui grondait au dehors.

Il avait alors dix ans et n'était pas très rassuré, lui non plus. Mais il s'était refusé à appeler Dorota. Il voulait être aussi brave que son papa et il s'était souvenu de l'histoire d'Edgard et Églantine. C'était le rôle des grands frères de protéger leurs petites sœurs et c'est ce qu'il avait fait.

Il s'était arrangé pour qu'elles ne soient plus effrayées et leur avait permis de dormir avec lui. Il avait fait promettre aux filles de ne pas parler de cette histoire. C'était un secret entre eux trois. De plus, il était certain que c'était l'absolue vérité et que Brad veillait réellement sur eux, de là où il était.

- C'est lui, oui, répondit Chuck à la place de son fils.

_Il faudrait qu'il ait une discussion avec Henry, plus tard pour savoir ce qu'il leur avait dit exactement._

Lola et Lisa hochèrent la tête l'une après l'autre, apparemment satisfaites de cette simple explication.

- Est-ce qu'on devra donner nos jeux au bébé si c'est une fille ? voulu savoir Lisa.

- Et bien, le bébé aura ses propres jouets, fille ou garçon, mais je compte sur vous pour être très gentilles avec lui et aussi pour m'aider à m'occuper de lui, indiqua Blair, trop heureuse de changer de sujet.

- Comme Henry avec nous, réfléchit Lola.

- Comme Henry avec vous, attesta leur mère sans vraiment oser regarder son aîné.

Elle s'en voulait à présent beaucoup de ne jamais avoir pris le temps de lui parler du bébé. Ce n'était pas à lui d'expliquer ça à ses sœurs. Ce n'était pas son rôle. Elle s'était longtemps cachée derrière Chuck mais elle se rendait compte que ce n'était pas juste pour Henry. Il n'avait pas à porter ça sur ses épaules.

* * *

**Samedi 27 juin 2026 : 22h14**

Lisa avait déjà fermé les paupières le temps qu'il embrasse Lola.

- Bonne nuit, papa, je t'aime, murmura-t-elle quand il déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Bonne nuit, ma princesse, je t'aime, chuchota-t-il comme il venait de le faire à l'oreille de sa jumelle.

La fillette sourit en frotta son nez contre la manche de son costume quand il remonta la couette sous son menton pour la border, à l'instar de sa sœur.

Elle aimait beaucoup l'odeur de son parfum. Son père était sans doute bien plus tranchant que sa mère quand il s'agissait de les réprimander, mais elles restaient toujours ses princesses quelque soit la bêtise qu'elles aient pu commettre. Et quoi qu'il arrive, il était toujours là pour les consoler quand elles avaient du chagrin et il avait toujours la solution pour réparer les dégâts qu'elles pouvaient occasionner.

Il éteint la lumière et referma la porte derrière lui.

Les filles, fidèles à elles-mêmes s'étaient comportées en véritables enfants parfaites lors de leur dîner à l'_Artusi_. Elles avaient appris ça de Blair et adoraient évoluer dans les lieux publiques en faisant preuve de leur maintient et de leur bien-séance.

Elles avaient également l'air enchantées par la nouvelle grossesse de Blair. Elles étaient quasiment survoltées ce soir. Elles imaginaient certainement que le bébé serait comme une poupée vivante, qu'elles pourraient habiller et dorloter à leur guise. Elles se rendraient vite compte que ce n'était pas ça du tout, quand il serait là.

Celui qui l'inquiétait le plus était Henry. Il n'avait presque pas dit un mot, au restaurant. C'est à peine s'il avait touché à son plat alors que c'était un de ses endroits préférés. Et il l'avait surpris, à plusieurs reprises, occupé à observer Blair sans en avoir l'air.

Il cogna discrètement à sa porte et entra quand son fils répondit par l'affirmative.

Henry s'attendait à sa visite. Il ne pouvait pas cacher grand chose à son paternel et jamais pour bien longtemps, de toutes façons.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit son père.

Le jeune garçon hésita un instant. Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider sur ce coup là, ce ne pouvait être que lui. Sur tous les autres aussi, du reste.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir parlé de Bradley tout à l'heure, lâcha le gamin.

Il avait gardé ça pour lui pendant toute la soirée. La culpabilité le rongeait à chaque seconde et il avait passé le repas à étudier sa mère. Elle évitait de le regarder et il se reprochait d'avoir trop parlé avant qu'ils ne quittent la maison.

Chuck le dévisagea un moment en silence. _Il avait donc bien raison, quelque chose turlupinait son fils._

- Est-ce que tu voudras bien dire à maman que je m'excuse ? Je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dirais pas toi-même ? questionna Chuck.

La communication entre Henry et Blair était loin d'être aussi ouverte qu'entre eux. Et, bien qu'il sache que le sujet était, et serait toujours, sensible pour elle, il avait la sensation que ces deux là avaient besoin d'éclaircir nombres de choses.

L'arrivée des filles n'avaient pas été une chose facile pour leur aîné. Beaucoup de bouleversements et pas mal de temps dévolu aux nouvelles arrivées, quand il avait toujours été le seul et unique, jusque là.

Le jeune père avait cru que tout s'arrangerait de soi-même et avait veillé à faire savoir au garçonnet qu'il y avait une place prépondérante pour lui et pour ses sœurs dans sa vie. Qu'ils étaient sa priorité.

Le gamin haussa les épaules et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle aurait préféré que ce soit moi ? l'interrogea-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Le cœur de Chuck tressauta dans sa poitrine comme une douleur revenue du fond de sa mémoire faisait écho à celle qu'il pouvait lire sur les traits tendus de leur fils.

- Je veux dire ... dans l'accident ... à la place de Bradley, expliqua Henry.

Son père n'avait pas besoin de précision. Il connaissait parfaitement cette souffrance pour l'avoir eue comme compagne tout au long de sa propre enfance.

Il s'approcha de l'adolescent et posa une main sur chacune de ses épaules.

- Regarde-moi, dit-il.

Le jeune garçon releva les yeux de sur ses orteils nus pour les poser sur le visage de son père.

- **JAMAIS**, tu m'entends. **JA-MAIS**. Ta mère t'aime de tout son cœur et moi aussi. On aurait préféré ne pas perdre d'enfant du tout. Mais surtout n'imagine JAMAIS qu'elle ou moi aurions pu faire un choix entre vous, parce que c'est impossible. Tu comprends ?

Henry acquiesça. Il était soulagé. Il ne savait pas d'où lui était venue cette idée pendant le dîner, mais il était content de s'être confié à son père, parce qu'il avait besoin d'avoir cette confirmation, bien qu'il sache parfaitement que ses parents l'aimaient, y compris sa mère, même s'ils n'étaient pas toujours vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde.

Il laissa son père l'attirer dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui. Il lui rendit fermement son étreinte. Même s'il avait treize ans, il avait toujours besoin de sa protection rassurante. Sûr qu'ils ne donneraient jamais pareil spectacle en public. Les Bass avaient une réputation à tenir. Mais dans l'intimité de leur demeure, aucun geste de tendresse n'avait jamais été proscrit.

- Tu es le meilleur des fils, et aussi le meilleur des grands-frères, affirma Chuck. Ne doute jamais de ça. Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours évident pour toi et que ta mère et moi, nous travaillons beaucoup. Nous sommes souvent accaparés par nos activités professionnelles respectives mais ...

- On passe toujours en premier, termina Henry. Je sais. Quant aux filles, elles ne sont pas si terribles que ça. Enfin, pas tout le temps. Elles sont mêmes amusantes par moment ... pour des gamines, je veux dire.

Chuck réprima un rictus ironique. _Parce que __**lui **__n'était plus un gamin ! _

- C'est juste qu'elles sont toujours si ... si exubérantes, soupira l'adolescent. J'ai parfois l'impression de vivre avec_ Katrina, _mais en double.

- Ta mère et moi, nous apprécions aussi quand elles s'endorment, en fin de journée, sourit son père en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Henry sourit à son tour.

- Bonne nuit, papa ... et merci.

- Toujours, lui rappela Chuck. Bonne nuit, fiston.

Il quitta la pièce alors que son fils s'installait sous son duvet. Il avait besoin d'un verre, là, tout de suite. Il sentait l'émotion qu'Henry avait fait renaître bouillir en lui et il avait besoin de l'anesthésier avant de rejoindre son épouse dans leur chambre.


	44. Chapter 43

**Merci Moozanna & miss-acacia84**

* * *

**Para 43**

**Dimanche 28 juin 2026 : 9h27**

Henry Bass ouvrit un œil puis le referma paresseusement. On était dimanche et les vacances d'été commençaient demain. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était libre jusqu'à la rentrée. Plus de cours d'histoire. _Il détestait l'histoire !_ Plus de Mademoiselle Jacubeck. Plus de Monsieur Grinberg. _Et plus de Beverly, non plus !_

Il grommela puis se leva, sachant que maintenant que la brunette à la peau cacao avait pris possession de son esprit, elle ne le quitterait plus.

Il passa sous la douche en réfléchissant à ses options. Ils étaient censés partir pour Paris dans trois jours. C'était toujours là qu'ils passaient le mois de juillet. Pour que sa mère puisse orchestrer la semaine de la mode dans la capitale française. Puis ils prenaient en général la direction de Lyon pour aller voir son grand-père Harold et s'isoler un peu du monde extérieur.

Il était, en général ravi de passer les deux premières semaines du mois d'août loin du tumulte. Ça le laissait respirer un peu. _Sauf que cette année, ça ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. _

Lui, qui avait toujours trouvé ça barbant, se prenait à attendre impatiemment la _white party_ de la rentrée dans les Hamptons.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'intéressait tout à coup à ce stupide événement que sa mère ne voulait jamais raté, sous aucun prétexte, avant de revenir à Manhattan pour terminer de préparer la fashion week.

Quoi que, il en avait bien une petite idée. _Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas penser à autre chose?_ Il la connaissait depuis toujours. Ils allaient déjà ensemble à la maternelle et ils avaient toujours été amis, depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait. Cependant, l'intérêt qu'il lui portait était tout autre, à présent. Il y avait quelque chose de différent.

Elle était pourtant toujours la même fille avec qui il échangeait son déjeuner et partageait ses collations et son jus d'orange. Qui était toujours prête à le suivre n'importe où et l'emmenait où elle voulait.

La première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, elle se battait avec Creg Stevenson, qui avait volé le chouchou qui retenait une de ses couettes. Il avait asséné un coup de pied à ce triple idiot et avait récupéré l'élastique coloré qu'elle s'était empressée de repositionner correctement dans sa chevelure.

Elle trouvait ses cheveux bien trop crépus, héritage de sa famille maternelle originaire d'Haïti, mais lui les trouvait très jolis. Il aimait toutes ces petites tresses qu'elle arborait quand elle rentrait de vacance au mois de septembre, après être allée visiter sa grand-mère.

Elle les faisait défriser et les lissait, souvent elle les attachait. Lui préférait quand elle les laissait pendre librement sur ses épaules. Elle avait de très jolies épaules aussi. Et de très beaux yeux. Et une main qui correspondait parfaitement à la taille de la sienne.

Sauf que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne lui donnait plus la main. Apparemment, les filles devenaient bizarres quand elle atteignaient l'âge de douze ans.

Beverly avait décrété qu'elle était amoureuse de Joshua Goldblum. Il ne voyait franchement pas ce qu'elle trouvait à ce pauvre type. Il était grand, certes, mais pas beaucoup plus que lui. A peine cinq centimètres. Il était costaud, mais lui aussi, grâce à la natation qui avait développé sa carrure et au base-ball qu'il pratiquait depuis ses quatre ans.

_Et surtout, Josh était un crétin fini !_ Il se ventait sans arrêt et passait son temps à fumer derrière les gradins du terrain de sport.

_Sérieusement, Beverly pensait que c'était cool de fumer ? _

_Nan, pas possible._

Elle avait toujours dit qu'elle trouvait ça dégoûtant. Ce qui aurait dû vouloir dire qu'elle trouvait Josh dégoûtant. Et pourtant, pas du tout ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui rabâcher les oreilles avec le nom de ce gars._ Peut-être n'était-elle pas au courant de la pratique à laquelle il s'adonnait ? Mais comment aurait-elle pu l'ignorer ? Toute l'école était au courant._

Il s'habilla, s'interrogeant sur le fait de lui proposer un séance ciné avant qu'il ne quitte New York avec sa famille. Son père serait sûrement d'accord et sa mère ne pourrait pas s'y opposer étant donné ses bons résultats scolaires.

Et puis, elle serait plus que ravie qu'il débarrasse le plancher. Son paternel avait beau lui avoir assuré qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas pour sa bourde devant ses sœurs, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait évité de le regarder pendant tout le repas de la veille.

Il croisa les doigts pour que sa mère n'ait pas l'idée de le faire accompagner au cinéma par Dorota et les jumelles. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus un gamin et qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'un chaperon à chacun de ses déplacements.

Il entra dans la cuisine, préparant déjà des arguments pour refuser la présence des chipies qui ruineraient, sans le moindre doute, tous ces plans avec Beverly, si sa mère les lui imposait. Sans parler des yeux inquisiteurs de leur fidèle femme de ménage. Quoi qu'avec cette dernière, il parvenait souvent à louvoyer pour obtenir un peu de lest.

- Bonjour Henry, le salua gaiement sa mère.

_Un peu trop gaiement !_

_Où était le piège ?_

Un regard circulaire lui apprit qu'ils étaient seuls. La table dressée dans le patio n'était mise que pour deux et le silence [_Comment avait-il pu manquer le silence qui régnait dans cette maison en l'absence des jumelles ?] _ agrémentait ce dimanche matin ensoleillé.

L'astre solaire faisait pleuvoir ses rayons par la baie vitrée et sa génitrice avait l'air d'excellente humeur.

_Est-ce que cette grossesse serait différente ? _

Il roula des yeux au ciel en pensant que son père lui avait dit que la grossesse des jumelles avaient été un rêve à côté de la période où elle l'attendait, lui.

_Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que ça devait-être, alors ?_

- Les filles sont au parc avec ton père, l'informa-t-elle.

_Ce qui signifiait, en réalité, qu'il les avaient emmener prendre le petit déjeuner chez Lily avant et qu'elles auraient l'immense joie de se gaver des gaufres de Rufus. Merci de lui avoir épargné ça !_

Il s'attabla à l'ombre, dans la cour intérieure et entreprit de tartiner un toast de beurre de cacahuète en attendant la suite.

Si son paternel l'avait laissé en tête à tête avec sa mère, ce n'était pas pour rien. Il avait dû lui transmettre ses excuses, comme il le lui avait demandé et elle allait certainement le tancer pour son comportement irréfléchi.

Il attendit mais rien ne vint.

Il mâchouilla son toast en silence en repensant au vieux Monkey qui avait l'habitude de lézarder au soleil, un peu plus loin, tentant d'empêcher son esprit de dériver sans arrêt vers Beverly et ce crétin de Josh.

Son meilleur ami avait rendu son dernier souffle au début de l'année. Son père et lui en avait été très affecté, même si aucun ne l'avait démontré avec effusion. Ils savaient tous que le chien ne ferait plus de vieux os mais ce fut tout de même choc et un grand vide, pour eux deux, en particulier.

Finalement, sa mère s'assied en face de lui et grappilla quelques framboises et raisins dans son assiette avant de reposer sa fourchette proprement sur sa serviette et de prendre une grande inspiration.

- Ton père m'a transmis tes excuses, entama-t-elle en essayant de calmer les palpitations dans sa poitrine.

- J'aurais dû tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de parler, reconnut-il.

- Non, le contredit-elle à sa plus grande surprise. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à peser tes mots quand nous sommes entre nous. En fait, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te présenter des excuses.

Il en resta bouche bée.

_Depuis quand Blair Waldorf - Bass s'excusait-elle ? _

- J'aurais dû parler du bébé avec toi, au lieu de me cacher derrière ton père mais, affronter la réalité n'a jamais été mon fort.

Il fronça les sourcils. _De quoi parlait-elle ?_ Blair Waldorf affrontait toujours tout avec panache et superbe. Elle était de celles qui prenaient leur destin à bras le corps et veillait précisément à ce que tout soit exactement comme elle l'avait décidé.

Gare à celui qui mariait le jaune poussin et le vert canard ou commettait toutes autres fautes de goût.

- Il m'a dit que tu croyais que j'aurais préféré que ton frère vive plutôt que toi, continua-t-elle en priant pour que le tremblement dans sa voix ne s'entende pas trop.

Le cœur d'Henry se contracta à la vue de la peine inscrite sur le visage de sa mère. Elle pouvait être tyrannique mais il n'ignorait pas qu'elle réussissait toujours à cacher ses faiblesses. Elle était parfaite en toutes circonstances. _Sauf en cette minute. Et c'était sa faute !_

- Je suis désolé, offrit-il.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il avait bien compris que parler de Bradley était une souffrance pour elle.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, affirma-t-elle, sa voix retrouvant un peu d'autorité. Je n'ai jamais souhaité une seconde que ce soit toi plutôt que Bra...

Elle ne pouvait pas le dire. C'était bien trop difficile de nommer le bébé.

- J'aurais juste voulu vous avoir tous les deux, reprit-elle.

- C'est ce que papa m'a expliqué, oui.

- Et tu le crois ? demanda-t-elle sans détour.

Il fut étonné par sa question.

_Bien sûr qu'il croyait son père ! Comment pouvait-elle seulement en douter ? Son père était toujours là pour lui. Il était son complice dans cette maison. Il l'avait toujours été, depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait. _

Il ne ratait aucun de ses matchs de base-ball, sauf lorsqu'il était en voyage loin de Manhattan. Il était le premier à l'encourager et à la consoler quand il ratait un point. Il l'emmenait même parfois avec lui à BI. Henry rêvait déjà du jour où il pourrait y travailler avec lui. C'est pour ça qu'il était si assidu dans ses cours.

- Bien ! Parce que c'est la vérité, dit-elle après avoir vu la consternation se peindre sur les traits de leur fils à sa question.

Henry ouvrit la bouche pour demander autre chose mais se rétracta au dernier moment.

- Nous sommes là pour en discuter franchement, alors n'hésite pas, l'encouragea-t-elle malgré sa propre appréhension.

- Est-ce que tu vas là-bas parfois ? A part le jour de l'accident. Comme papa, je veux dire.

- Je n'y suis jamais allée seule, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir. Ton père a bien plus de force et de courage que je n'en n'aurai jamais. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais me tenir à cet endroit sans lui à mes côtés. Mais je pense souvent au bébé. En fait, souvent quand je pose les yeux sur toi, sourit-elle tendrement. Je me demande s'il te ressemblerait. S'il aurait vos yeux ou plutôt les miens. Si vous seriez complices ou rivaux. Parfois, j'imagine toutes ses choses que vous auriez pu faire ensemble si je n'avais pas ...

Elle s'interrompit un bref instant, cherchant un lueur d'accusation dans les iris chocolat de son fils, tellement identique à ceux de l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais elle n'en vit aucune.

- Moi aussi, parfois j'imagine ce que ce serait s'il était là, confia-t-il. C'est pour ça qu'il m'arrive de demander à papa de m'emmener là-bas.

- Si tu veux, tu pourrais venir avec nous chaque année, proposa-t-elle.

- Où alors on pourrait aussi y aller tous les deux, suggéra-t-il. Je ne suis pas papa mais tu pourras t'appuyer sur moi, affirma-t-il avec assurance.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans crier gare. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et comprima ses phalanges.

- Je sais, dit-elle d'une voix où s'entendait les trémolos. Tu es bien plus fort que moi, toi aussi. Tu ressembles tellement à ton père et j'en suis tellement fière.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna-t-il.

Sa mère complimentait très souvent ses sœurs, mais pas lui. Peut-être parce qu'il allait naturellement vers son géniteur. Apprendre qu'elle trouvait qu'il ressemblait un tant soit peu à son père faisait gonfler son ego au-delà des mots.

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front. _Si semblable à Chuck ! _pensa-t-elle en souriant.

Elle se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine, elle avait promis à son mari de les rejoindre après leur petite discussion. Elle était censé le libérer de l'emprise de Rufus et de ces satanées gaufres avant que les filles ne se rendent malade à force d'en manger.

A aucun moment, elle n'avait envisager de les effrayer à propos de leur surpoids potentiel comme Eléanor l'avait si souvent fait avec elle quand elle n'était encore qu'une enfant.

- Maman ?

Elle se tourna vers Henry.

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi les filles sont parfois tellement aveugles qu'elles ne voient pas ce qu'elles ont juste sous leur nez ?

Le cœur de Blair s'affola tout à coup.

_Est-ce que son fils parlait bien de __**filles**__ ? _

_C'était encore un bébé ! _

_Quoi que ... non, justement !_

Elle se demanda quand il avait grandit si vite. Il deviendrait bientôt un homme, et un homme qui serait plus qu'à moitié celui que son époux était.

- Papa m'a dit que c'est fréquent mais que c'est aux garçons de trouver ce qui permet de leur faire ouvrir les yeux et qu'elles ont souvent besoin de temps. Il faut être patient et ne jamais désespérer. Parce que si deux personnes sont faites l'une pour l'autre, elles finissent toujours par se retrouver.

- Seulement, le temps te semble trop long, supposa-t-elle.

- Ma meilleure amie, Beverly, elle s'est enticher d'un minus et pense qu'il est **LE** prince charmant alors qu'en fait, il en est loin ! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle lui trouve. En plus, il la traite mal. Seulement, si je lui dis ...

- Tu risques de la perdre, devina-t-elle encore.

_Finalement sa mère comprenait plus de choses qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et vu qu'elle était une fille, il était logique qu'elle en connaisse le manuel de fonctionnement, non ?_

- Il lui a proposé de l'inviter chez son grand-père, diamantaire en Europe, mais seulement après que Barbara ait refusé. Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle sache qu'il avait d'abord demandé à une autre, mais je ne veux pas être celui qui lui fait de la peine.

- Tu penses qu'elle va y aller ?

- Ça m'étonnerait que ses parents soient d'accord mais le problème n'est pas là. Il lui a offert un diamant, confia-t-il.

_Minuscule, mais un diamant tout de même !_

Il avait refusé de reconnaître combien ça le contrariait jusqu'ici, mais le dire à haute voix lui fit réaliser à quel point son cœur lui faisait mal quant il y pensait.

- Tu sais, parfois les filles sont attirées par ce qui brille, mais ce n'est que du toc. Et un jour elles le réalisent.

- Ça t'es arrivé ? voulu-t-il savoir.

- Juste avant qu'on ait cet accident, j'étais fiancée au prince de Monaco, avoua-t-elle.

Son fils finirait bien par l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre et elle venait de décider qu'elle préférait que ce soit de sa propre bouche.

- Il avait un vrai château et une vrai courre. Je croyais que ça ferait de moi une vraie princesse, ce qui était techniquement le cas.

Henry fronça les sourcils, il était convaincu que ses parents étaient ensemble depuis toujours. Il avait vu une photo d'eux au mariage de son grand-père Bart avec Lily. C'était comme ça que son père lui avait expliqué qu'il avait deux mères, parce qu'elle l'avait adopté, mais il ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un prince dont sa mère aurait été amoureuse avant lui.

- Mais celui qui me faisait me sentir comme une princesse depuis toujours, c'est ton père, acheva-t-elle. Il savait toujours comment me remonter le moral quand j'étais triste. C'est aussi le seul qui savait comment me faire rire, même quand je pleurais à cause de ton oncle Nate, qui était déjà amoureux de ta tante Serena.

_Parce qu'elle avait aussi été amoureuse de son parrain ? _

_- _Avec ton père, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de tricher ou de lui faire croire que j'étais quelqu'un que je n'étais pas réellement. Avec lui, je peux être moi, tout simplement. Il m'aime comme je suis, avec mes défauts et mes qualités. Il connaît toutes mes faiblesses, celles que je ne montre à personne d'autre que lui, même pas à vous. Je n'ai pas peur de lui faire voir parce que je sais que je peux avoir confiance en lui. Il me protège, toujours, même contre moi-même quand il le faut.

- Donc, il vaut mieux que je ne dise rien à Beverly pour Barbara, conclut-il.

- Ça dépend. Est-ce qu'elle t'en voudra de ne rien lui avoir dit si tu étais au courant ? Si la situation était inversé, qu'est-ce que tu préférerais ?

- Je voudrais savoir que je peux lui faire confiance, réfléchit-il.

_La confiance, c'était quelque chose de très important pour lui._

- Alors, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Et si tu la perds, tu ne pourras pas te reprocher de ne pas avoir été honnête avec elle. Mais la question la plus importante est : Est-ce que tu lui as déjà fait part de tes sentiments pour elle ?

- Et si elle n'en n'a pas pour moi ? Si elle s'en fiche ? Ou si elle se moque de moi ?

- Je ne vois pas qu'elle fille saine d'esprit pourrait résister au charme d'Henry Bass, mais admettons ! Dans ce cas, si tu tiens vraiment à elle, ce sera à toi de lui faire voir ce qu'elle ne voit pas, comme te l'a conseillé ton père.

- C'est ce qu'il a fait pour que tu tombes amoureuse de lui ?

- Tu sais comment il est quand il a réellement à quelque chose à cœur et qu'il veut l'obtenir à tout prix !

- On ne prend pas un non pour réponse, récita-t-il.

Elle sourit. _Tellement semblable à Chuck que c'en était hallucinant !_

- Et pour le diamant ? Tu crois que je devrais lui en acheter un plus gros ? Son grand-père est diamantaire, il pourra sans problème surenchérir, rationalisa-t-il.

- Et si tu lui offrais plutôt quelque chose avec lequel il ne peut pas entrer en compétition ?

- Oui, mais quoi ? Les diamants sont les meilleurs amis des femmes, non ?

- Ou est-ce que tu as entendu ça ? rit-elle.

_Plus personne n'utilisait cette expression depuis des lustres ! _

- C'est Josh qui l'a déclaré. Il prétend que n'importe qu'elle fille ferait n'importe quoi pour un minuscule diamant.

_Charmant, ce gamin ! _

- Et bien, laisse-moi te dire que les diamants, c'est surfait. Il y a bien d'autres choses qui font rêver les filles, crois-moi.

- Comme quoi, par exemple ?

- Une place au premier rang pour le défilé Waldorf à Paris ? hasarda-t-elle.

Le visage de son fils se métamorphosa, éclairé par un sourire plus éblouissant que n'importe quelle pierre précieuse.

- Mais ses parents ne la laisseront jamais venir à Paris toute seule, se renfrogna-t-il aussitôt.

- J'ajouterai une invitation pour eux. Est-ce qu'elle a des frères et sœurs ? C'est quoi son nom de famille ?

- Prescott.

- Prescott, comme le Gouverneur ?

- Mmm, acquiesça-t-il. C'est son grand-père.

- Mais vous étiez déjà ensemble en maternelle, se souvint-elle en visualisant mentalement la jolie petite métisse pour qui il emportait toujours un deuxième goûter.

- Mmm, acquiesça-t-il à nouveau, les yeux toujours exorbités par l'excitation d'avoir la possibilité de faire grande impression sur Beverly.

- Je vais leur envoyer des invitations et qui sait, peut-être qu'ils pourraient rester quelques jours ? A ce que je sache le fils du gouverneur aime faire des placements financiers, peut-être qu'il serait intéressé à parler affaires avec ton père et pourquoi pas faire partie du conseil d'administration de BI ?

Le vieux Harrington venait justement de casser sa pipe et Chuck cherchait quelqu'un pour prendre son siège. Avoir le fils d'un gouverneur dans son équipe ne pourrait qu'être bon pour obtenir rapidement les futures autorisations de projets ! Ça tombait à pic.

Cette fois les pupilles de son fils s'écarquillèrent carrément.

- Il faudra, bien sûr, d'abord que j'en parle avec lui, l'avertit-elle.

- Bien sûr, répéta-t-il avec évidence.

- Maintenant, on devrait se hâter car j'ai convenu avec ton père que je ne le laisserais pas trop longtemps seul, livré à Rufus et à ses gaufres.

Henry sauta sur ses pieds et fut à la porte avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de prendre son sac.


	45. Chapter 44

Merci miss-acacia84, x-Beautifull Blass-x and Moozanna

* * *

**Para 44**

**Jeudi 2 juillet 2026 : 14h58**

Les doigts de Chuck se refermèrent sur ceux de Blair pendant que le professeur Lockwood appliquait le gel sur son abdomen encore plat.

Le spécialiste posa la sonde sur la peau de la future maman et l'image apparut, dévoilant leur enfant qui croissait au creux de ses entrailles.

Cela faisait toujours autant d'effet au couple. Une nouvelle vie qui progressait lentement. Pleine d'espoir des joies à venir et des difficultés potentielles à surmontées pour accéder à un bonheur encore plus intense.

- A première vue, il n'y en a qu'un, indiqua le médecin. Je soupçonne un garçon, mais à confirmer car il se cache un peu, le petit coquin.

Les parents apprécièrent la nouvelle avec quelque soulagement et Blair vit Chuck se rengorger à l'idée d'avoir un autre fils.

Non pas, qu'il n'était pas en totale adoration devant leurs filles, mais un autre mâle établirait un équilibre parfait au sein de leur famille.

L'obstétricien fit glisser l'embout d'un côté à l'autre pour vérifier la bonne formation du fœtus et le placenta.

- Tout est parfait, continua-t-il. La conception semble remontée aux alentours du six mai, d'après les mesures. Ce qui place le terme de votre grossesse au premier février. Nous fixerons la date présumée de la césarienne avec ma secrétaire à votre prochain rendez-vous, quand vous rentrez d'Europe. Vous avez le nom d'un de mes confrères là-bas ?

Ils avaient repoussé leur départ de quelques jours pour avoir l'opportunité d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout de monde après l'examen médical.

Eléanor avait déjà reprit du collier et orchestrait le prochain défilé Waldorf que Blair n'aurait plus qu'à peaufiner à leur arrivée. Cette dernière embaucherait une nouvelle assistante dés la rentrée pour l'aider à la gestion de WD.

Elle espérait bien que cette grossesse se passerait aussi bien, médicalement parlant que pour les jumelles. A priori, elle devrait même être plus facile puisqu'il n'y avait qu'un embryon. Ainsi, elle pourrait la mener de front avec son emploi.

Après tout, elle était Blair Waldorf, la reine de l'organisation.

- Le professeur Berger, de l'Hôpital Américain de Paris, informa-t-elle le spécialiste.

Ce dernier hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Très bon choix, affirma-t-il. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à lui dire de prendre contact avec moi. Je vais lui transmettre l'historique de votre dossier ainsi il n'aura pas de surprise, il saura ce qu'il faut surveiller et s'il y a nécessité de vous prendre en charge pour prévenir toutes complications.

Le couple acquiesça à l'unisson alors que l'image disparaissait pour laisser place à un écran noir.

- Prêts pour les battements cardiaques ? questionna le professeur Lockwood en manipulant la manette de l'appareil médical.

Un nouveau signe de tête affirmatif des parents et le son emplit l'espace du cabinet, en même temps qu'il se frayait un chemin jusqu'à leurs cœurs.

Blair ne se lasserait jamais d'entre ce bruit qui témoignait de la vie qui grandissait en elle. Il était imprimé dans son cerveau et préprogrammé dans ses trompes d'Eustache pour libérer des endorphines dans son système nerveux.

* * *

**Jeudi 2 juillet 2026 : 17h32**

La limousine se stoppa devant la demeure des Bass et Arthur ouvrit la portière à la brune incendiaire qui avait le don de rendre chèvre le jeune homme qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance.

Aucune autre personne n'avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds de la sorte et de faire redescendre la pression du sang qui bouillonnait dans ses veines aussi rapidement que le lait qu'on retire du feu.

Le chauffeur se chargea des innombrables paquets qu'ils avaient amassés, après qu'elle ait décrété qu'ils avaient besoin de visiter chaque enseigne luxueuse de la cinquième avenue.

Il avait sourit, complice, quand son employeur avait roulé des yeux au ciel derrière le dos de sa femme, comme elle expliquait avec véhémence qu'elle avait besoin de refaire sa garde-robe en prévision de ses rondeurs à venir.

Rien de ce qu'elle avait acheté ne pourrait plus lui être d'aucune utilité quand les formes de sa grossesse seraient visibles, l'employé silencieux pouvait en mettre sa main au feu.

Son patron avait néanmoins docilement accompagné son épouse (avait-il vraiment le choix?) dans les boutiques hors de prix pendant deux heures, avant de lui donner l'ordre de les ramener au bercail.

Chuck et Blair passèrent la porte de la maison familiale pratiquement en même temps que leur fils aîné.

- Alors, cette séance ? Le film était bien ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Henry jeta un regard circonspect à son paternel qui lui répondit par un signe d'impuissance tout aussi discret.

D'accord, sa mère et lui avait eu une discussion fructueuse et il était très content d'avoir découvert, ou redécouvert, que le courant passait bien entre eux et qu'elle pouvait le comprendre et le conseiller dans un tas de domaines, tout comme le faisait son père.

_Mais était-elle obligée de faire tout un plat d'une simple sortie cinéma ?_

Ce n'était pas réellement une_ « _simple sortie cinéma » concéda-t-il, mais fallait-il qu'elle mette en exergue son attirance et son affection profonde pour Beverly de cette manière ?

Son père était bien plus subtil ! Il ne voulait pas savoir chaque détail, il le laissait venir à lui quand l'adolescent en avait envie ou besoin.

- Est-ce que ta petite...

- Beverly n'est pas ma petite-amie ! se défendit Henry.

_Si semblable à Chuck que c'en était parfois effrayant !_

_-_ Du moins, pas encore, corrigea-t-il. Pour l'instant, nous sommes juste amis, rien de plus. Elle veut d'abord mettre les choses au point avec Josh.

Il fit une grimace, le dernier mot faisant naître un goût un peu amer dans sa bouche.

- Bon point, remarqua son père.

_Non, c'est pas vrai ! Il n'allait pas s'y mettre aussi !_

Henry leva les yeux sur Chuck qui lui adressa un clin d'œil.

Son père avait raison, mieux valait temporiser, sinon elle allait le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

- En tout cas, ses parents ont hautement apprécié l'invitation à la semaine de la mode et s'ils n'ont pas encore répondu, c'est parce qu'ils doivent annuler leur projet initial pour pouvoir se rendre à Paris aux bonnes dates. Son père avait des vues d'investissements dans une multinationale qui à son siège principal en Sardaigne. Mais finalement, il préfère y réfléchir encore un peu. Ils écourteront donc leurs vacances en Italie pour rejoindre la France.

Blair lança un regard significatif à son époux par dessus l'épaule de leur fils.

Elle avait raison quand elle disait que John Prescott serait intéressé à acquérir des stock-options de BI.

Elle avait également raison quand elle disait que l'homme serait une bonne opportunité pour l'entreprise. Avoir quelqu'un proche du gouverneur ne pouvait qu'être favorable aux développements futurs de la société.

- Et vous, alors ? s'enquit à son tour l'adolescent.

_Par pitié, dites-moi que ce ne sont pas des jumelles, _implora-t-il en silence.

- La naissance est prévue début février. Le médecin pense que c'est un garçon, révéla Chuck avec le petit rictus ironique qui le caractérisait si bien.

- **YES** ! s'exclama leur fils avec la même expression peinte sur ses traits.

Un peu de testostérone supplémentaire ne serait pas de trop dans cette maison pour compenser l'hystérie féminine qui y régnait trop souvent.

Blair roula des yeux au ciel comme leur aîné quittait le salon.

Elle n'était cependant pas mécontente que ce soit un garçon, elle non plus. Les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent vers le haut comme elle repensait à la complicité qui unissait les hommes de son cœur.

Chuck, lui, était aux anges. Non seulement, Blair voulait poursuivre cette grossesse, mais, en plus, c'était un p'tit gars. Sans omettre que sa femme et Henry avaient enfin réussi à dépasser leur non-dit, ce qui se soldait par une épouse ravie d'avoir réussi à rétablir une relation stable avec lui avant que le bébé ne débarque et ne chamboule encore une fois leur vie et un adolescent pleinement heureux et épanoui.

Il avait été soulagé au-delà des mots quand ils les avaient rejoints au parc après qu'il ait laissé le soin à Blair d'apaiser les angoisses de son fils.

A bien y réfléchir, c'était surtout les siennes qui avaient repris le dessus.

* * *

**Dimanche 28 juin 2026 : 13h07**

Chuck observa sa femme et leur fils s'avancer en riant dans l'allée qui bordait la pleine de jeu, alors qu'il poussait ses filles sur les balançoires.

Il sut que son cœur pouvait enfin cesser de frémir à cette vision.

Il avait quitté Lily envions une heure plus tôt. Les jumelles ne mangeraient certainement plus rien jusqu'au soir tant elles s'étaient empiffrées des gaufres de Rufus.

Elles étaient les seules Bass à les apprécier autant ! Henry en raffolait aussi jusqu'à ses sept ans. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en mange tant, un soir où il dormait chez leur grand-mère, avec Will, que cela s'était soldé par une indigestion et que son estomac le mettait en garde à la simple vision de la pâte cuite.

Sa mère adoptive avait bien vu que quelque chose perturbait le jeune père et s'était naturellement arrangée pour se retrouver avec lui entre quatre yeux.

Il s'était ouvert à elle de l'interrogation d'Henry, la veille et elle l'avait rassuré de son mieux, comprenant immédiatement que ça le renvoyait à ses propres souffrances d'antan.

Mais, malgré toute la tendresse et le talent de Lily à l'atteindre profondément en lui, elle n'avait pas été capable de calmer l'angoisse qui l'étreignait depuis qu'il avait entendu ses pensées les plus tortueuses vocalisées par son fils.

**Ses **mots_,_ qui avaient rebondi tant de fois contre les parois de son crâne alors qu'il n'était encore lui-même qu'un petit garçon, avaient ramené à la surface les turpitudes lancinantes qui avaient possédé son âme et son esprit à la même époque.

La hantise de voir un jour Henry être aussi malheureux qu'il ne l'avait été s'éloigna au fur et à mesure que sa femme et son fils se rapprochaient de l'aire de jeu.

En cet instant, il était évident que son garçon ne connaîtrait jamais les affres de cette douleur. Il n'avait plus à avoir peur que l'adolescent ne reproduise ses erreurs.

Blair avait su faire face à ses propres démons pour s'en assurer. Il n'avait jamais douter d'elle, par ailleurs. Pas quand ça concernait le bien-être d'un de leurs enfants. Elle était la femme la plus puissante qu'il ait jamais connue. Elle avait en elle bien plus de force qu'elle ne le soupçonnait. Et il savait de quoi elle était capable par amour, il en avait bénéficié plus qu'à son tour.

Chuck la regarda s'avancer encore, son bras passé dans celui d'Henry. Elle était magnifique. De plus en plus ravissante à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Il se demanda comment elle faisait pour être toujours aussi sublime.

Ses iris noisette croisèrent les siens et y restèrent logés comme elle comblait à présent la distance qui la séparait encore de lui.

Heureusement pour elle, elle était accrochée au bras de leur fils. Car elle ignorait comment elle aurait fait dans le cas contraire pour parcourir les quelques mètres jusqu'à lui, avec ses prunelles sombres, brûlantes de tout l'amour et de toute la passion qu'elle lui inspirait, plantées dans les siennes.

- Je m'en occupe, déclara le jeune garçon quand ils arrivèrent à hauteur de son père, en désignant ses petites sœurs qui riaient aux éclats en virevoltants dans les airs à chacune de ses poussées énergiques.

Chuck détacha ses yeux de sa merveilleuse épouse pour adresser un petit signe de tête reconnaissant à leur rejeton.

Il put déchiffrer une gratitude infinie dans ceux d'Henry, si identiques aux siens.

Ses parents s'éloignèrent un peu, pour sortir du champs de la plaine de jeu et firent quelques pas sur le chemin par lequel il venait d'arriver avec sa mère. Henry les observa le cœur léger. Il connaissait pertinemment leur réputation, qui faisait trembler dans l'UES et il en était très fier. Peu de gens osaient s'opposer à leurs désidératas.

S'il avait raconté à qui que ce soit, hormis leur famille et amis très proches, combien ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre et capable d'une abnégation sans égal pour ceux qu'ils aimaient, personne ne l'aurait cru.

Ça lui allait plutôt bien. C'était un honneur d'être un Bass et il comptait bien ne jamais rien faire qui puisse porter préjudice à leur nom et faire perdurer la mascarade tant qu'il serait là.

- Tu t'es trompé, glissa Blair à son oreille.

Chuck la dévisagea sans comprendre.

- Ton fils n'avait pas besoin que je le sauve. Parce qu'il n'a jamais été en danger ... grâce à toi, confia-t-elle.

Elle resserra ses phalanges autour de son poignet, son coude dans le creux du sien.

- Il n'a aucune raison de mettre ta parole en doute et quand tu lui as signifié qu'il était impossible que l'un de nous choisisse entre nos enfants, il t'a cru. Il n'avait nul besoin que je le rassure en sus, en lui confirmant tes dires.

Elle lui décocha un sourire éblouissant qui ne fit qu'augmenter le nombres des papillons qui voletaient dans son estomac.

Son cœur se gonfla d'orgueil aux mots qu'elles venaient de prononcer.

_Leur fils avait confiance en lui, assez confiance pour le croire sur parole sans se poser la moindre question à ce propos. _

Il avait oublié cette donnée de l'équation quand le spectre de son enfance avait étendu ses tentacules jusqu'à ligoter sa raison.

- Néanmoins, reprit sa femme, je suis ravie que tu m'aies incitée à lui dévoiler ce que j'avais sur la conscience.

Chuck couvrit ses phalanges de sa paume.

- Je ne me sens plus coupable d'avoir perdu le bébé depuis très longtemps, avoua-t-elle. Même si je n'imagine pas être capable de me tenir un jour devant l'endroit où notre vie a basculée, sans toi pour tenir ma main.

Elle releva la tête pour planter à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

- Ce que je redoutais le plus, c'est qu'Henry n'apprenne ce que je t'ai fait à toi, murmura-t-elle.

- Blair ...

- Non, laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin d'aller au bout de tout ça. Pas seulement avec lui, mais aussi avec toi.

Il acquiesça doucement et agrippa ses doigts plus fort.

- Je lui ai raconté pour mes fiançailles avec Louis, haleta-t-elle un peu.

Le cœur de Chuck lui fit mal à ce simple souvenir.

- J'appréhendais qu'il ne l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre.

Il arqua un sourcil.

_Il avait bien entendu fait passer le mot dans tous l'UES et personne n'oserait souffler mot de cette brève aventure, du moins pas en publique_, se figura-t-elle.

_Mais tous les jeunes adolescents n'intégreraient pas forcément toutes les conséquences qu'impliquaient de se dérober à la volonté de Chuck Bass et elle entendait bien qu'aucun ne heurte son fils en lui révélant ses propres erreurs. _

- Je lui ai expliqué que j'avais perdu fois en nous et c'est ce qui m'était le plus difficile, reprit-elle. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser me convaincre qu'il était ce que j'avais toujours voulu. Pas quand je savais que ce n'était pas vrai. J'aurais dû me battre contre toi. Pour toi. Je t'ai dit que je voulais d'abord être Blair Waldorf avant d'être la petite-amie de Chuck Bass ce soir là, au bal des Saints et des Pécheurs. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je suis devenue la petite-amie du prince de Monaco !

Elle secoua la tête de droite et de gauche, ses larmes chatouillant dangereusement le bord de ses cils.

- Je savais que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi mais je me suis entêtée, comme je l'avais fait de nombreuses fois avant. Parce que j'avais peur de me perdre en toi. Je craignais de ne plus pouvoir nous dissocier l'un de l'autre tellement notre amour et notre relation sont fusionnels. Mais je me trompais. Je me trompais parce que, je ne suis pas Blair Waldorf sans toi.

Elle caressa sa pommette de sa main libre puis dénoua leurs phalanges pour les poser le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire, de chaque côté de son visage.

- Je ne suis complète que quand tu m'aimes, chuchota-t-elle contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Des cris d'enfants résonnèrent depuis la plaine de jeux à la vue des deux amoureux qui s'embrassaient et Blair relâcha ses lèvres à contre cœur.

- On devrait s'arrêter avant de déclencher une émeute et que quelqu'un n'appelle la police, rit-elle entre ses larmes.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque contre le lobe de son oreille.

Elle frissonna par anticipation.

- Papa ! Maman ! entendirent-ils se plaindre Henry.

_Ses parents ne pouvaient pas se tenir un minimum ? Il semblait qu'__**eux **__aient oublié que les Bass avaient une certaine réputation à tenir !_

- Merci, marmonna Blair.

- Oh ! Mais tout le plaisir sera pour moi ! lui assura-t-il en la dévorant des yeux.

- Je ne parlais pas ce soir, dit-elle en lui assénant une tape sur l'épaule.

- Hé ! Fais attention. On nous regarde et je pourrais porter plainte. J'ai des témoins, plaisanta-t-il en désignant tous les gnomes qui continuaient à les épier.

- Je parle d'Henry, clarifia-t-elle. Je n'aurai jamais pu me rapprocher autant de lui sans notre petite conversation de ce matin. Et encore une fois, c'est grâce à toi.

- Je suis content que vous vous soyez rapprochés, comme avant, affirma-t-il même si ça lui faisait perdre le monopole parental auprès leur fils.

- Oui, j'ai baissé ma garde et je lui ai laissé entrevoir mes erreurs. J'avais peur qu'il ne m'en veuille parce que je sais à quel point il te porte aux nues mais en fait, j'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouver mon bébé. ... Même si c'est juste pour l'aider à convaincre une autre de me le voler, bougonna-t-elle après un instant.

- Il t'a parlé de Beverly ? devina-t-il.

- Oui, d'ailleurs, il faut que je te parle à ce sujet.

Il vit scintiller dans ses prunelles chocolat la petite flamme de la machination qui entraînait déjà les rouages dans sa jolie petite tête.

_Oh ! Dieu ! Qu'il aimait cette femme ! Avec elle, impossible de s'ennuyer une seule seconde._

- Je suis toute ouïe, déclara-t-il, un sourire carnassier ayant pris place sur ses traits parfaits.

* * *

**Jeudi 2 juillet 2026 : 17h56**

Henry et fut accueilli sur la palier par les cris de ses sœurs qui l'assaillirent également de questions sur sa disparition de l'après-midi.

Elles avaient été révoltées quand leur mère avait rejeté leur requête pour accompagner leur frère au cinéma.

_C'était profondément injuste ! Il avait le droit de sortir avec ses amis et d'aller voir un film pendant qu'elles étaient confinées à la maison sous la haute surveillance de Dorota. _

- Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'à dit le docteur ? interrogea-t-il adroitement pour les orienter sur un sujet autre que sa vie amoureuse, même si les fillettes n'en n'avaient aucune idée, encore.

- Papa et maman sont revenus ? s'exalta immédiatement Lisa.

Lola n'attendit pas et dégringola les marches pour rejoindre leurs parents. Elle était impatiente de voir à quoi ressemblait le bébé.

Elles avaient eu l'occasion de voir et de revoir leur livre de naissance depuis qu'ils leur avaient fait la grande annonce mais là, il était encore dans le ventre de leur maman et elle devrait attendre encore de longs mois avant de le voir pour de vrai. C'était toute la différence.

Henry chemina tranquillement jusqu'à sa chambre et referma soigneusement la porte, avant de consulter son BlackBerry au cas où une certaine jeune-fille à la peau chocolat aurait eu l'idée de lui envoyer un texto qui confirmerait qu'elle avait bien mis un terme à sa soi-disant amourette avec ce pauvre nullard-vantard de Joshua Goldblum.


	46. Chapter 45

Merci à miss-acaci84 et au guest qui m'ont laissé une com.

Et, oui, c'est bientôt la fin.

* * *

**Para 45**

**Vendredi 23 octobre 2026 : 23h54**

Chuck s'écroula dans leur lit auprès de sa femme, déjà allongée dans une nuisette parme bordée de dentelles, qui la rendait outrageusement sexy pour une femme enceinte de presque six mois.

Le professeur Lockwood avait confirmé que ce serait un garçon et il avait fait sertir un nouveau rubis au centre de sa chevalière, en même temps qu'il avait fait ajouter un cœur au bracelet d'argent de la plus belle de toutes les femmes qu'il ait jamais vu.

Il posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et embrassa le haut de son sein gauche dont le volume avait déjà pratiquement doublé, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire, évidemment.

Elle sentit la fièvre s'emparer d'elle au contact de ses lèvres chaudes sur sa peau nue.

Quatre jours sans lui étaient un véritable supplice, mais elle se raisonnait en se remémorant qu'elle avait échappé à une traversée du désert de nonante jours consécutifs.

Elle répondit à ses baisers par des caresses sensuelles et se laissa emporter par les sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle.

* * *

**Samedi 24 octobre 2026 : 1h28**

- Désolée de t'avoir imposé ce repas un soir de retour, s'excusa-t-elle dans le creux de son cou.

Il était exténué. Il faisait des voyages incessants entre New-York et Bali pour superviser le projet qu'il avait confié à Éric.

C'est ce dernier qui s'était expatrié là-bas pour trois mois complets afin de le gérer au mieux. Cependant, il ne travaillait à BI que depuis un peu plus de deux ans et la présence de Chuck était absolument nécessaire pour mener à bien les négociations avec les autorités locales, ce qui occasionnait bien souvent une rallonge en bakchich, indispensable à la signature des personnalités politiques à tous niveaux.

Pas étonnant qu'ils fassent perdurer les travaux et les obtentions des permis en tous genres.

- Il fallait bien qu'on case un dîner avec les Prescott. On ne les a pas revus depuis cet été. Et le sourire sur le visage d'Henry valait bien le détour, marmonna-t-il contre son épaule délicieuse, sa main reposant sur le ventre arrondi qui contenait leur progéniture.

Il n'avait pas pu suivre les séances d'haptonomie comme pour Henry et les jumelles mais il utilisait ce qu'il avait appris pour entrer en contact avec leur dernier enfant à travers la paroi utérine et ça fonctionnait plutôt bien.

Le bébé répondait à ses demandes lorsqu'il positionnait sa paume sur la peau tendue de l'abdomen de Blair.

- Il n'était pas le seul à apprécier, fit-elle remarquer en songeant au visage illuminé de la jeune fille à leur table ce soir.

- J'aime bien cette gamine, approuva Chuck.

- Et tu aimes aussi que John ait choisi d'investir dans les stock-options de BI au lieu de cette entreprise italienne et qu'il se rallie à ton opinion quasiment à chaque réunion du conseil.

- Un homme avisé, reconnut-il avec le rictus estampillé « Chuck Bass » au coin des lèvres.

Elle caressa ses pectoraux et obtint un petit gémissement de plaisir de sa part.

- Est-ce que tu veux un massage spécial pour les personnes surmenées ? glissa-t-elle en léchant sensuellement un point dans son cou, juste sous le lobe de son oreille, ce qui le fit frissonner.

_Elle allait le tuer ! Pour de bon, elle allait le tuer !_

Sa libido était à nouveau décuplée par sa grossesse et elle était absolument insatiable.

Elle l'attira à elle en se décalant sur le côté pour qu'il roule sur son ventre et passa un jambe par dessus les siennes pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui tout en laissant reposer son petit bedon dans le creux de ses reins.

Elle entreprit ensuite de parcourir son dos de ses doigts agiles et avides de lui. (tout comme le reste de chacune de ses fibres)

Il sourit en plongeant dans ses souvenirs tandis qu'elle faisait de même.

* * *

**Samedi 15 février 2020 : 10h10**

Blair inspira profondément au travers du tissu éponge qui couvrait son visage et dégageait un arôme délicat de jasmin et expira lentement, tentant de se détendre le plus possible quand elle était à des heures de routes de ses enfants.

_Et si les rougeurs de Lisa réapparaissaient ? _

_Chuck avait-il bien mis la pommade adéquate dans le sac qu'il avait préparé avant d'emmener leur fille aînée chez Lily ?_

_Oui. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, Dorota veillait au grain, _se rassura-t-elle un peu.

_Est-ce que les filles supporteraient d'être séparées l'une de l'autre pendant quarante huit heures en plus d'être séparée d'elle ? _

_Quelle idée Chuck avait eue de lui imposer ce week-end spa dans les Hamptons !_

Bon, c'est vrai, elle était **légèrement **sur les nerfs et elle l'avait pratiquement éborgné en jetant une de ses chaussures contre le murs du dressing.

_Mais c'était sa faute, aussi. Pourquoi était-il aussi silencieux quand il se déplaçait dans la maison ?_

« Pour ne pas réveiller les filles quand elles ont la bonté de bien vouloir fermer un œil toutes les deux en même temps » avait-il rétorqué.

Il marquait un point. Et peut-être qu'elle était un peu plus à cran qu'elle ne le pensait.

Après l'avoir trouvée en pleurs, assise par terre dans la salle de bain, il ne lui avait pas laisser le choix et avait pris les choses en mains, malgré ses protestations énergiques et ses menaces de demander le divorce s'il osait jamais l'éloigner de ses enfants pendant deux jours entiers.

C'en était suivi une horrible dispute pendant laquelle elle lui avait dit des tas de choses atroces et pour le coup, ne ne l'avait pas raté avec son autre _Stiletto_ toute neuve, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à fermer à cause du poids de la grossesse des filles qu'elle n'avait pas encore totalement perdu et de l'abominable cicatrice qui la tiraillait toujours un peu quand elle faisait un effort trop important.

Et ça lui demandait un effort physique plus qu'important de se contorsionner pour atteindre sa cheville et essayer d'attacher la lanière par elle-même pendant des minutes interminables. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi manifestement ! Et ce, malgré plusieurs essais, tous restés infructueux.

_Et tout ça, c'était sa faute à lui ! _

_C'était ses spermatozoïdes sur-prolifiques qui lui avaient permis de se reproduire deux fois en une seule ! _

_Typiquement Chuck Bass ! _

Elle ignora délibérément ses cours de biologie qui lui soufflaient que des jumelles monozygotes étaient le résultat de la division cellulaire de l'ovule déjà fécondé pour se concentrer sur les griefs qu'elle avait à l'encontre de son tortionnaire de mari.

Il avait eu l'audace de suggérer qu'elle pourrait porter ses _Louboutin_ du début de saison avec la robe_ Givenchy_ qu'elle avait achetée mais dont la fermeture éclaire refusait de coopérer.

Son corps, encore boudiné et déformé après avoir été délivré de ses filles, si mince autrefois, souffrait atrocement dans le corset alors que la tirette n'était même pas remontée.

_Ah ! C'est sûr que celui de son mari était parfaitement sculpté lui ! _

_Étant donné les heures qu'il passait à faire le joli cœur au bord du bassin quand il emmenait leur fils à la piscine tous les samedis matin._

Inutile de se lamenter sur les valises qu'elle trimbalaient sous ses yeux à force de nuits sans sommeil. Même le meilleur des fonds de teint était incapable de camoufler un tel massacre.

_Comment était-elle supposée être une femme éblouissante à la réception de Saint-Valentin que l'association d'Anne Archibald organisait dans ces conditions ? _

Elle ne se sentait même plus femme.

Elle ne se sentait plus rien.

Elle n'était ni à la hauteur en tant que femme.

_Combien de temps avant que Chuck ne soit dégoûté par son corps autant qu'elle ne l'était ?_

Ni en tant que mère.

_Elle ne réussissait même pas à gérer les nuits des filles. Elles avaient pratiquement cinq mois et ne dormaient toujours pas d'une traite du soir au matin. Ils n'avaient pas eu une nuit correcte depuis sa sortie de la maternité. _

_Henry avait passé ses nuits à trois mois. _

_Heureusement que Chuck la relayait maintenant qu'elle tirait son lait, ainsi elle pouvait dormir une nuit sur deux._

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

_Pourvu qu'elle ne l'ait pas sérieusement blessé avec le talon aiguisé de ses sandales._

La culpabilité l'envahit encore plus en repensant à la scène d'hystérie qu'elle avait faite avant de quitter Manhattan.

Il avait été obligé de la jeter sur son épaule et de sommer Arthur de verrouiller les portes de la limo tandis qu'ils venaient de déposer Henry chez Ève et Bart.

A l'heure qu'il était, la mère biologique de Chuck devait la prendre pour une véritable folle et regrettait certainement de lui avoir confié son fils. A l'instar de sa mère adoptive, qui avait dû batailler avec elle pour qu'elle la laisse emmener sa fille aînée faire une sieste dans l'ancienne chambre de Serena, transformée en nursery.

Sa propre mère l'avait jetée hors de son penthouse tandis qu'elle sanglotait toutes les larmes de son corps et que Cyrus berçait tendrement Lola en lui chantant une berceuse yiddish à l'étage. Sa chambre était également devenue une nursery pour les visites occasionnelles de leurs petits-enfants.

Maintenant que la crise était passée et qu'elle avait laisser sortir toute sa colère et tout son désespoir à son corps défendant, elle se sentait honteuse. Elle n'oserait plus jamais affronter le regard acier de Bart après pareille attitude.

Nate et Serena avaient échappé au massacre car ils étaient en week-end à Rome pour la fête des amoureux, tandis que William était chez Anne et Howard.

Elle repensa aux excuses répétées de Chuck à leurs parents, alors qu'il ruinait les plans de Saint Valentin de chacun pour réussir à lui faire quitter la ville sans leurs enfants pendant deux jours, sur les conseils de leur thérapeute qui lui avait recommandé de prendre un peu de recul pour se reposer et prendre soin d'elle-même.

C'était il y a un mois et elle n'avait rien écouté, entêtée comme à son habitude. Elle devait pourtant reconnaître que ce n'était pas si mal. Une bonne partie de sa tension nerveuse évacuée, les contractures de ses membres s'étaient faites pleinement ressentir.

Elle avait donc consenti à se faire masser et venait de décider à l'instant qu'elle allait profiter de ce week-end spa où elle avait été traînée, forcée et contrainte.

_Puisqu'elle était là, autant essayer d'en retirer quelques bénéfices. _

Le bain de boue aux algues brunes dans lequel elle avait été plongée pendant trente minutes, son premier soin du matin, avait fait des merveilles sur le grain de sa peau.

Elle respira une nouvelle fois l'odeur de jasmin, remplissant ses poumons à saturation avant de souffler lentement par la bouche en attendant Kriss, le masseur Suédois qui lui était attitré à chaque fois qu'elles venaient ici s'offrir un week-end entre filles avec Serena.

_C'était il y a au moins un million d'années._

La porte s'ouvrit et elle entendit Kriss s'approcher de la table de massage après avoir ponctionné un peu de lotion pour oindre son corps, qui en avait manifestement bien besoin après délibération.

_Peut-être qu'elle permettrait à Chuck de partager sa chambre cette nuit._

La veille, en arrivant, après avoir rouler jusqu'aux Hamptons pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi - Voyage qu'elle avait passé à l'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui venaient à l'esprit et qu'elle avait inventés quand elle avait eu épuisé tout le vocabulaire grivois qu'elle connaissait, ce qui n'était pas peu dire - il avait eu l'intelligence de prendre deux suites. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il soit encore là.

Elle avait rouler des yeux au ciel, exaspérée, quand elle avait noté Arthur appuyé non nonchalamment contre le mur, au bout couloir qui donnait sur sa porte.

_Non, mais, sérieusement ?! _

_Est-ce que son mari avait si peu confiance en elle qu'il la faisait surveiller par leur chauffeur de peur qu'elle ne cherche à rentrer à Manhattan en pleine nuit par ses propres moyens ? _

_Tant qu'il y était pourquoi pas payer tout l'hôtel pour lui rapporter ses moindres faits et gestes._

_Ce qu'il avait fait, sans le moindre doute possible !_

Le matin, elle n'avait pas vu Arthur et le programme de ses soins était placé sur le plateau de son petit déjeuner. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle avait si faim et avait mordu dans les morceaux de fruits frais, joliment disposés sur une assiette, avec délice.

Les mains de Kriss se posèrent finalement sur son dos, la tirant de ses réflexions, propageant une onde de chaleur sur sa peau. Elles massèrent un peu ses trapèzes et ses rhomboïdes, relâchant ses muscles endoloris, puis modelèrent sa colonne vertébrale de haut en bas.

_Trop bas ! Bien trop bas !_

_Et depuis quand les mains de Kriss provoquaient-elles une telle réaction cutanée de sa part ?_

Elle réalisa qu'elle reconnaîtrait ces mains entre milles et que ce n'étaient pas celles d'un masseur Suédois !

_Quel espèce de bâtard !_

_S'il croyait qu'il allait s'en sortir comme ça, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil._

Elle grimaça, le souvenir de son _Stiletto_ le heurtant en pleine face revenant à sa mémoire.

_Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas trop amoché son beau visage. _

_Bâtard ! _

_Non, elle ne céderait pas à l'urgence qui lui commandait de vérifier les dégâts qu'elle avait pu occasionner._

Mais sa rancune fondit comme neige au soleil quand ses lèvres se joignirent à ses phalanges pour se promener sur sa peau frémissante.

Elle tenta de résister le plus longtemps possible, mais ce fut carrément impossible quand son souffle caressa la base de sa nuque et que ses doigts s'insinuèrent sous la serviette qui cachait le bas de ses reins pour glisser sur sa hanche et descendre en suivant la courbe de son os iliaque.

Et quand son autre main remonta le long de l'arrière de sa cuisse gauche, elle suffoqua presque dans le drap embaumant le jasmin, tendu dans la têtière ou était engoncé son visage.

- J'espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour, Madame Bass ! roucoula-t-il d'une voix graveleuse à souhait contre la peau tendre de son cou, ce qui lui donna instantanément la chair de poule.

Il sourit, fier de sa victoire.

Mais en se penchant pour susurrer le plus près possible de son oreille, il commit une erreur tactique qu'elle allait utiliser contre lui sans aucun remord.

Car le linge aromatisé qui séparait la peau de ses joues et de son front de la matière synthétique de la table de massage n'était pas le seul à être distendu.

_Il ne devait porter qu'un boxer sous le peignoir éponge moelleux de l'institut._

Elle déplaça doucement sa main de manière à la positionner contre le haut de sa cuisse, à quelques centimètres à peine de l'endroit le plus écrasé par le textile et put pratiquement l'entendre déglutir.

- Vous feriez mieux de prier pour que mon mari ne découvre jamais le genre de massage que vous réalisez sur moi à chaque fois que je viens ici, **Kriss**. Sinon, vous embarquerez sur le prochain vol pour Arlanda, direction Märket.

Il avala une seconde fois sa salive pour éliminer le nœud qui s'était logé dans sa gorge quand elle avait, par mégarde, laisser errer ses doigts sur la soie sauvage de ses sous-vêtements _Versace_, devenus plus qu'étriqués tout à coup, et insinué qu'elle avait déjà permis à son masseur habituel de profiter de ses charmes.

_Elle voulait la jouer comme ça ?_

_Parfait !_

_Peu importe après tout, tant qu'elle se concentrait sur autre chose que leurs enfants pendant au moins quelques heures._

- Peut-être que c'est le jet de votre mari qui prendra la direction de la Suède, répliqua-t-il en poussant plus loin sa main sous la serviette qui recouvrait une de ses parties préférées de son anatomie.

- Ça m'étonnerait. En Suède, ce sont les clients qui sont réprimandés ... et sévèrement, le menaça-t-elle, en passant cette fois carrément ses doigts sur son entrejambes .

Il tressaillit au contact de ses phalanges expertes et fit un pas de côté pour se mettre hors de sa portée.

Elle réprima un grognement quand elle se sentit perdre son emprise sur le vêtement, mais elle ne pouvait pas tendre son bras plus loin sans relever la tête et s'exposer elle-même.

- C'est ce qui rend la chose si **excitante**, haleta-t-il une fois hors de danger. Et Malmskillnad si différente des autres rues qui abritent la prostitution. Le danger décuple **le plaisir**, paraît-il. Non ?

Il avait susurré les mots en continuant son exploration le long de l'os de son bassin et elle plissa les paupières et exhalant longuement, trop heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas voir la grimace qui s'étalait sur ses traits en cet instant.

_Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. _

Il n'en dit plus aucun et ramena ses mains sur ses omoplates, désertant les courbes plus intimes de son corps pour reprendre un massage tout à fait ordinaire.

La frustration s'empara d'elle.

_Comment osait-il mettre fin au jeu alors qu'ils venaient à peine de l'entamer ? _

Il sentit la fureur se répandre dans chacun de ses muscles et son visage arbora un sourire de guingois comme il luttait en même temps pour supporter l'inconfort de plus en plus oppressant de son boxer soyeux.

Elle se releva d'un bond, rendant les armes.

Ça faisait bien trop longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait possédée et elle se fichait de qui gagnerait la bataille. Elle le voulait **maintenant**, chacune des fibres de son corps le réclamait et ne tolérerait pas d'attendre plus longtemps.

Elle écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne, sans prendre garde à l'ecchymose qui s'étendait sur le haut de sa pommette gauche et se colla à lui si rapidement et si étroitement qu'il étouffa presque sous l'assaut.

Il enserra sa taille de ses paumes et recula d'un pas pour reprendre son souffle et apprécier son corps entièrement nu, de tout son soul, la serviette qui recouvrait ses hanches l'instant d'avant, gisant au sol.

_Beaucoup, beaucoup trop d'épaisseurs entre leurs peaux qui n'aspiraient qu'à se frotter l'une à l'autre. _

Déjà les mains de Blair agrippaient la ceinture de son peignoir.

D'un mouvement d'épaule Chuck se délesta du tissu éponge, qui était décidément bien trop épais et l'empêchait d'accéder pleinement au corps enflammé et affamé de sa femme, tandis qu'elle le libérerait de sa prison de soie sans ménagement.

* * *

**Samedi 15 février 2020 : 11h56**

- Je commanderai ce massage là, à nouveau la prochaine fois que je viendrai. Je me demande si c'est une spécialité suédoise ? le taquina-t-elle plus tard, sa tête reposant sur son torse alors que ses membres tremblaient encore sous les écueils du plaisir qu'il venait de lui procurer.

- C'est cent pour cent américain, une exclusivité Chuck Bass, pour les cas désespérés quand les personne sont surmenées au point de devoir être enfermées à l'arrière d'une limousine pour éviter un bain de sang, répondit-il, en essayant de ne pas laisser entendre la jalousie dans sa voix, même s'il savait qu'elle plaisantait.

_Elle plaisantait, n'est-ce pas ? _

Elle se releva sur un coude et caressa doucement sa pommette tuméfiée et suivit le bord de l'ecchymose qui s'étendait déjà et lui ferait un œil au beurre noire d'ici deux jours.

Il aurait réellement pu être blessé gravement et éborgné.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa-t-elle avec sincérité.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le bout de son nez. Tu étais vraiment à bout, j'aurais dû le voir avant et j'aurais dû insister pour t'obliger à prendre quelques jours pour toi, dés que le Docteur Sherman l'a suggéré.

- Je ne me serais pas plus laissée convaincre à ce moment là, commenta-t-elle, honteuse des proportions qu'avaient pris les choses. Ton père doit vraiment me prendre pour une cinglée, maintenant.

- Il savait déjà que tu étais cinglée. Quelle femme saine d'esprit aurait pu accepter de m'épouser ? ironisa-t-il.

Mais elle n'appréciait pas du tout quand il se dépréciait de cette manière.

- Et ma mère a certainement déjà pris contact avec un hôpital psychiatrique, grommela-t-elle en se collant tout contre lui.

- Je les empêcherai de t'emmener loin de moi, dit-il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Et si j'avais blessé un des enfants ? paniqua-t-elle soudain.

_Peut-être était-elle vraiment bonne à enfermer._

- Non, réfuta-t-il. Blair, regarde-moi.

Elle leva ses yeux sur lui et il put lire le désarroi qui l'envahissait.

- Tu es une mère merveilleuse. Tu es incapable de faire le moindre mal à nos enfants.

- Je t'en ai bien fais, à toi ! Je t'ai quasiment défiguré !

Les larmes noyèrent ses prunelles et il l'attira à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Je pense que je peux me payer une chirurgie esthétique si nécessaire, essaya-t-il pour alléger l'ambiance qui venait de passer au rouge en un clin d'œil.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Chuck. Pour un peu, tu pourrais être aveugle, s'écria-t-elle.

- Écoute-moi, dit-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Je vais très bien, ok ! Tu as juste besoin de décompresser un peu et de temps pour souffler. Tu accumules beaucoup trop de choses entre les enfants et Waldorf Designs. Je vais essayer d'éclaircir mon planning pour plus t'aider à la maison et on va parler de ça avec le Docteur Sherman. On trouvera une solution, je te le promets. Et je te promets aussi que je ne te laisserais jamais seule avec mes enfants si je présumais, ne fut-ce qu'une seconde, que tu puisses t'en prendre à eux.

Elle acquiesça, il avait raison. _Il ne permettrait jamais que quoi que ce soit arrive à leurs enfants. _

- Maintenant, si on rejoignait nos chambres pour prendre une douche avant nos prochains soins et qu'on appelait Manhattan pour savoir comment vont les plus beaux enfants du monde. Et surtout leurs grands-parents, qui ont de bonnes chances d'être devenus fous depuis hier, également ?

Il l'embrassa tendrement et la guida le long du couloir, une fois qu'ils eurent revêtus leurs peignoirs.

- Ta chambre ou la mienne ? demanda-t-elle innocemment comme ils approchaient de la porte qui indiquait son numéro.

- J'ai déjà fait transporter mes affaires, l'informa-t-il.

Elle eut un hoquet offusqué.

- Comment pouvais-tu être sûr ...

- Je suis Chuck Bass, la coupa-t-il avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

* * *

**Samedi 24 octobre 2026 : 1h31**

Blair passa méthodiquement ses mains sur ses trapèzes et ses rhomboïdes, puis modela sa colonne vertébrale de haut en bas, descendant délibérément trop bas, sous son propre abdomen, avant de les laisser glisser le long de son os iliaque pour le titiller.

Elle aimait l'avoir à sa merci de cette manière, son corps à lui emprisonné sous son corps à elle. Elle pourrait ainsi le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait assez.

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réaction de sa part, hormis un léger ronflement.

Elle hoqueta de surprise.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se soit endormi alors qu'elle venait de lui faire miroiter un deuxième round sauvage et sulfureux.

_Ou était donc passé l'étalon Chuck Bass ? Arrogant et vaniteux au possible quant à ses prouesses sexuelles. _

_Arrogant et vaniteux, mais avec raison !_

Elle pensa un moment à le frapper violemment pour cet outrage et le lui faire payer cher, mais elle ne put s'y résoudre quand elle se délogea de sa position et qu'elle vit son beau visage détendu par le sommeil.

Elle étudia les deux petites rides qui s'étaient formées aux coins de ses paupières, hermétiquement closes. Les années avaient passées si rapidement à ses côtés. Elle avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'il la raccompagnait après la soirée au _Victrola_.

Le bébé remua dans son ventre, la ramenant au temps présent.

Elle caressa la tempe de l'homme qui faisait toujours battre son cœur comme un dératé et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue avant de passer une des dernières création _Kiki_ de Julia Restoin et le pyjama soyeux de son prince au bois dormant. Elle pouvait encore mettre le pantalon pour l'instant.

Elle rabattit la couette sur lui pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid et descendit grignoter une part de tarte à la pomme et à la cannelle que Dorota avait préparée pour le dessert du repas de ce soir - Henry et Chuck en raffolaient - tout en ressassant la fin de ce week-end torride.

Au final, ils avaient passé plus de temps dans la chambre que dans l'aire de soins de l'institut mais ça en valait largement la peine. Les mains de Chuck concurrençaient sans problème celles des kinés et autres spécialistes du bien-être corporel.

Elle n'avait cependant jamais été aussi heureuse de rentrer à New York le lendemain soir et aucun de leurs parents ne fit le moindre commentaires après s'être remémoré ce que c'était que d'avoir un bébé à domicile.

Même Bart, qui avait fait passer un week-end fabuleux à Henry en l'emmenant voir un match des Rangers à la patinoire, ne pipa mot sur l'incident survenu le jour de la Saint Valentin.

Elle se fit la promesse que, plus jamais, elle ne gâcherait cette fête des amoureux pour eux à l'avenir. C'était déjà la seconde fois ! Mais elle avait fait mentir l'adage « Jamais deux sans trois »

_Jusqu'à maintenant en tout cas ! _

La troisième serait certainement réservée au petit être qui grandissait en elle et ne manquerait pas, à l'instar de ses frères et sœurs, de lui faire péter les plombs, avant ou après sa naissance.

Son en-cas terminé, elle remonta à l'étage et ne put s'empêcher d'aller admirer leurs plus grands trésors, endormis dans leurs lits respectifs, au contraire de celui qui gigotait toujours joyeusement en elle.

_Oui, le temps filait vraiment trop vite. Henry s'apprêterait déjà bientôt à vivre sa propre vie. _

Elle fit demi-tour et regagna leur chambre pour se blottir tout contre l'homme qui la rendait plus heureuse qu'elle n'avait même jamais imaginé qu'il soit possible de l'être. Il se tourna sur le côté et elle cala son dos contre son torse musclé, puis passa une de ses jambes au-dessus de son oreiller de grossesse, qui avait fait sa réapparition dans leur lit.

Chuck referma un bras autour d'elle dans un demi-sommeil, l'attirant plus à lui.

- Je t'aime, marmonna-t-il.

- Nous aussi on t'aime, dit-elle, en plaçant la main du père de l'enfant, qui dansait toujours la gigue dans son ventre, sur sa peau déjà distendue.

Leur fils se calma moins de cinq minutes plus tard et finit par cesser de remuer au bout d'un quart d'heure, rassuré lui-aussi par la chaleur de la paume de Chuck qui traversait le placenta.

Blair bascula lentement dans les limbes à son tour pour y rejoindre son époux et leurs enfants adorés.


	47. Chapter 46

Merci miss-acacia84

* * *

**Para 46**

**Vendredi 29 janvier 2027 : 16h38**

Henry Bass décrocha son BlackBerry et appela Humphrey.

Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à Central Park, la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son oncle Éric se rejoua dans sa tête.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Il avait besoin de trouver son père et vite.

Et il savait exactement ou il était.

Sa mère devait entrer à la clinique le soir même pour donner naissance à son frère le lendemain matin.

Ses sœurs passeraient la nuit chez leur grand-mère Eléanor.

Cyrus et elle avaient prévu une soirée récréative en compagnie de leur grand-père Harold et de Roman, avant de rejoindre la maternité privée ou serait admise sa mère dans la matinée pour voir le bébé.

Lui, était censé aller dormir chez grand-ma Lily, mais n'en n'avait aucune envie. Non pas qu'il n'aime pas y aller, si on mettait de côté Rufus qui ressassait toujours ces vieilles histoires de quand il était chanteur, c'était très agréable et sa grand-mère mettait toujours les petits plats dans les grands pour eux.

Cependant, il estimait qu'il était assez grand pour s'occuper de lui tout seul.

De plus, il aurait de loin préféré accompagner ses parents.

Il avait très mal dormi cette nuit. Plus la date de la césarienne approchait et plus il sentait monter la tension en son père.

Que sa mère soit au bord de la crise de nerf à cause du bébé qui arrivait à terme, il s'y attendait. Il avait déjà été agréablement surpris par le déroulement assez serein de la grossesse. Dans ses souvenirs, celle des jumelles était bien plus terrible.

Mais les bribes de conversation de la veille tournaient dans son cerveau.

Depuis que sa chambre était au dernier étage, à côté du bureau, il avait souvent eu l'occasion de constater que la lumière y restait allumée jusque tard dans la nuit.

Rien d'étonnant car son père ramenait le plus de boulot possible à la maison pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec eux et avec leur mère.

Le jeune garçon avait bien compris que leur donner de son temps libre devait être répercuter quelque part car BI ne tournait pas toute seule.

Henry avait été plus qu'heureux quand le projet à Bali avait enfin vu le jour et que son paternel avait cesser de faire des allées et venues entre les deux continents.

Ils avaient repris leurs petites habitudes hebdomadaires du samedi matin et faisaient des longueurs de bassin pendant que sa mère avait un cours pour les femmes enceintes qui était censé l'aider à se détendre (Elle aurait peut-être dû prendre un abonnement supplémentaire) et que ses sœurs s'entraînaient pour devenir ballerines, comme leur grand-mère Lily.

Cette idée avait parue féerique aux jumelles, un jour qu'elles voulaient tout savoir de la vie de leur aïeule.

Soit, c'était tout bénef pour lui car il récupérait son père pour lui tout seul pendant quelques heures. Ça lui avait manqué bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Il savait, bien entendu, que la période entre la rentrée scolaire et Thanksgiving serait un peu chaotique pour leur famille, entre la grossesse et les absences fréquentes son père, mais il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences que ça aurait pour lui.

Il faut dire que tout son esprit ne tournait qu'autour d'une seule chose pendant tout l'été. Ou plutôt, une seule personne.

Beverly avait accepté d'être sa petite-amie après s'être débarrassée de ce toquard de Josh Goldblum et il en avait eu comme des papillons dans l'estomac la première fois qu'elle l'avait embrassé sur la bouche, pour lui dire au revoir, juste avant qu'ils ne partent pour Paris.

Il n'avait pensé qu'à ses lèvres douces, si douces, et chaudes, et sucrées, sur les siennes, pendant tout le vol et avait attribué les sensations de flottement dans son ventre au jet de BI qui passait dans des trous d'air ou changeait d'altitude au gré des couloirs aériens.

Cependant, même lorsqu'il avait eu les pieds fermement ancrés sur le sol de la capitale française, la sensation avait continué.

Il avait cru avoir peut-être attrapé une maladie. La mononucléose, qui portait aussi le nom de maladie du baiser. Mais quand il avait partagé ses craintes avec son père, celui-ci avait arboré un petit rictus ironique, avant de lui expliquer que ça n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque pathologie et tout à voir avec la personne à qui appartenaient les lèvres en question.

Et de fait, il avait pu constater par lui-même que la seule chose qu'il avait en tête était le défilé Waldorf de fin juillet. Il s'était même proposé pour aider sa mère et sa grand-mère, bien qu'il sache qu'en faisant cela, il se retrouverait avec ses sœurs dans les pattes car elles adoraient la semaine de la mode à Paris et surtout, adoraient traîner dans l'atelier parmi les rouleaux de tissus colorés et l'effervescence des machines à coudre, qui carburaient à plein régime en ces périodes critiques pour tous les créateurs de mode haute-couture.

Ce qu'il voulait en réalité, c'était que tout soit absolument parfait pour quand Beverly et ses parents arriveraient.

La famille Prescott avait escamoté ses vacances en Sardaigne pour faire un détour par Paris avant de rentrer à New York. Le père de Beverly et le sien s'étaient tout de suite bien entendus et avait commencé à parler affaires, tandis que sa mère faisait un tour dans les coulisse, guidée par une des assistantes de WD Paris.

Il avait ainsi eu tout loisir lui-même de faire visiter chaque petit recoin caché à sa dulcinée. Bien entendu, les jumelles ne tardaient jamais à les retrouver, à la plus grande frustration des deux adolescents aux hormones frétillantes, qui s'efforçaient alors de changer d'endroit pour un autre, encore plus intime.

Quand ses parents avaient proposé à ceux de Beverly de les accompagner une semaine dans le vignoble Lyonnais, Henry avait presque sauté de joie. Presque. Car il était un Bass et un Bass sait se tenir en société.

Néanmoins, il n'avait pu cacher le sourire qui s'étalait sur sa face quand son père lui avait adressé un clin d'œil complice depuis l'autre côté de la table de chez _Pierre Gagnaire._

Le jeune garçon avait passé une semaine magique chez ses grands-pères et, cerise sur le gâteau, sa mère avait accepté que les filles restent un peu plus longtemps à Paris, à la demande de grand-pa Cyrus.

Résultat : les jumelles avaient réussi à attendrir leur parents après sept jours passés sans elles et avaient obtenu de ramener dans leurs bagages un des petits de Cat, deuxième du nom. [Qui s'appelait dorénavant Katy]

Henry avait donc pu profiter, avant l'arrivée des typhons, de chaque moment passé avec la jolie métisse (cette dernière était fille unique. Merci Mon Dieu !) qui avait le don de faire voleter des papillons dans son estomac, pendant que les adultes discutaient entre eux.

Les semaines qui restaient jusqu'à septembre lui avaient parues interminables. Il n'avait jamais été aussi impatient de reprendre les cours. Mais il n'avait pas réalisé que la rentrée signifiait aussi le moment où son père allait s'absenter plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, pendant les trois mois suivants.

Il revenait à New York, après trois ou quatre jours, pour une semaine ou deux, puis repartait à Bali où se trouvait son oncle Éric.

Il aimait beaucoup le frère de son père. Il était toujours disposé à l'emmener avec lui quand il sortait (mais sa mère refusait à chaque fois) et surtout, lui, n'avait pas d'enfant et il parlait donc d'autre chose.

Quand il était tombé sur lui ce matin, il ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce qu'Éric allait lui confier.

_Sûr que personne d'autre que lui ne l'aurait fait. Ni son parrain, qu'il considérait comme un second père, ni même sa tante Serena ou grand-ma Lily. Encore moins sa mère._

La limousine se gara sur la bas côté et il remercia Humphrey, le congédiant par la même occasion.

Henry traversa ensuite l'espace qui le séparait de l'endroit qu'il voulait atteindre. Il avait demandé au chauffeur de le déposer un peu plus loin que sa véritable destination.

Il s'arrêta un instant en découvrant la silhouette si familière qui se dessinait sur l'horizon.

_Il savait qu'il serait là ! _

Il observa l'homme qui se tenait devant l'endroit où leur avaient été arraché l'âme de son frère aîné.

Il croyait si bien le connaître et voilà que maintenant il avait pris conscience que ce n'était pas le cas.

Son père avait toujours été un super héros à ses yeux. Le grand Chuck Bass qui n'avait peur de rien, ni de personne. Qui était le roi incontesté de l'UES et que tout le monde craignait et respectait.

Seulement, la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre ses parents au milieu de la nuit avait fait en quelque sorte basculé ses préjugés.

* * *

**Vendredi 29 janvier 2027 : 2h11**

Henry se réveilla en sursaut, émergeant d'un cauchemar.

Il se sourit à lui même en constatant que c'était juste un mauvais rêve sans importance et qu'il était en sécurité dans son lit, dans sa chambre, située à présent, juste à côté du bureau de son père.

Il aimait être là, tout près de son antre. Il avait l'impression d'être plus proche de lui que jamais.

Il n'était pas reparti en voyage depuis son retour à Thanksgiving et travaillait un maximum depuis la maison pour pouvoir rester avec eux le plus que possible et permettre à sa mère de se reposer.

Elle avait complètement réorganisé et réarrangé la demeure pendant l'attente de son frère. Sans en faire trop ! Son paternel et Dorota veillaient au grain. Elle s'était contentée de donner des ordres (ça, elle aimait faire) et de s'emporter de temps en temps contre les ouvriers (ça aussi, elle aimait faire et tant que ce n'était pas contre lui qu'elle dirigeait sa frustration, ça lui allait parfaitement)

Leur relation était au beau fixe depuis le mois de juin, quand ils avaient eu cette fameuse discussion et il en était très heureux.

Il avait pu choisir lui-même le mobilier et les couleurs des peintures pour sa chambre et avait même un coin salon rien que pour lui, à l'abri de ses sœurs chéries. Kat (Hommage à son père-mère d'après les filles) venait s'y réfugier lui aussi, quand il recherchait la tranquillité loin des tornades qu'étaient Lisa et Lola.

L'adolescent avait opté pour des tons gris, ses préférés, mariés avec du rouge rubis pour rehaussé le tout. Elle avait dit qu'il tenait de son père pour la discrétion et ce dernier lui avait simplement retourné un petit sourire narquois à la « Chuck Bass ».

Son père évitait soigneusement de trop la contredire, au cas où. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

Pour faire bonne mesure, les filles avaient également eu droit à une nouvelle déco. En fait, tout le monde avait déménagé car elles étaient maintenant installées dans son ancienne chambre. Elles avaient refusé de faire chambre à part mais réclamé du fuchsia et leur mère avait souri en jetant un regard plein de sous-entendus à leur père.

Celle qu'elles occupaient auparavant avait été réaménagée en nursery. La maîtresse de maison s'était cette fois décidé pour une ambiance "petit matelot". La pièce avait été refaite de fond en comble.

La chambre des filles était devenue son bureau personnel pour qu'elle puisse également travailler depuis la maison.

Sa mère était étonnamment censée pour une fin de grossesse. Son petit frère serait là dans deux jours et il avait hâte de faire sa connaissance.

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce pour aller boire un verre d'eau.

En passant devant l'espace réservé à son père, il nota que la lumière y brillait toujours. Il était devenu coutumier du fait et appréciait de pouvoir échanger quelques mots avec lui dans ces cas là. C'était comme un moment volé, quand tous les autres dormaient.

La porte était entre-ouverte et il la poussa légèrement plus loin mais se stoppa quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une seule personne dans la pièce.

- Tout va bien se passer, chuchotait la voix de sa mère. Je ne m'en irai pas et le bébé non plus. Personne ne s'en ira.

- Je sais, répondit son père en la serrant dans ses bras, les paupières closes.

Néanmoins, l'inquiétude sur ses traits glaça Henry jusqu'aux os.

Le jeune garçon fit demi-tour et retourna s'étendre sur son matelas, oubliant sa soif, sans plus fermer l'œil avant le petit matin, juste un peu avant que son réveil ne sonne.

* * *

**Vendredi 29 janvier 2027 : 17h02**

Henry longea lentement le chemin qui bordait l'allée enneigée et souffla sur ses doigts avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans les poches de son blouson _Galliano_. Il avait oublié ses gants dans le bureau d'Éric.

Il n'avait jamais vu le grand Chuck Bass avoir peur de quoi que ce soit et ça le perturbait profondément. A tel point qu'il était allé voir sa mère pour lui poser des questions le matin, pendant qu'elle se préparait, avant le petit déjeuner.

Elle lui avait assuré que tout allait bien et qu'il n'y avait pas à se tracasser. Que son père était juste un peu inquiet à cause de la césarienne, qui était tout de même une intervention chirurgicale, même si elle était banale.

Le jeune homme n'était cependant pas convaincu par ses explications un peu vagues. Il avait insisté et elle lui avait rappelé que sa propre venue au monde avait été quelque peu éprouvante pour tout le monde car elle avait fait une hémorragie post-partum et une éclampsie, mais qu'elle n'avait aucune signe avant coureur, cette fois. Sa tension était parfaite et elle n'avait ressenti aucune douleur alarmante. Du reste, la césarienne des jumelles s'était parfaitement déroulée et ce serait le cas de celle-ci aussi.

Rien qu'il ne sache déjà, en réalité. Il connaissait l'histoire de sa naissance par cœur, son grand-père Harold en parlait souvent. Pratiquement à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient et ça avait le don d'agacer sa mère au plus au point, tandis que son père carrait simplement la mâchoire ou trouvait un prétexte pour s'excuser et sortir de table.

Ce qui, après réflexion, n'était jamais un bon signe. Cependant, sa mère l'avait prié d'arrêter d'effrayer ses petites sœurs.

Il avait persisté et était revenu à la charge une fois que Lisa et Lola avaient eu quitté la maison pour se rendre à l'école en compagnie de Dorota. Dés qu'Arthur avait refermé la portière de la limo, il avait repris son interrogatoire. Bien conscient qu'il s'aventurait en eaux troubles à harceler sa mère, enceinte de neuf mois et dont la délivrance arrivait à terme le lendemain matin.

Mais ses efforts avaient payés ... Enfin, en quelque sorte.

Elle ne lui avait pas dit de quoi il retournait. Elle lui avait seulement conseillé d'en parler directement avec son père mais avait bien insisté pour qu'il attende jusqu'à la naissance de son petit-frère. Ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait matière à discuter

_Et comment !_

Il avait essayé de tenir mais son esprit ne cessait de le titiller, l'image du visage de son père ne voulant pas le quitter. C'est à peine s'il avait pu se concentrer sur ses cours.

_Et s'il y avait vraiment un problème dont elle n'avait pas voulu lui parler ?_

_Son père ne pouvait pas atteindre un tel niveau d'inquiétude pour rien._

Il avait rassemblé toutes les informations en sa possession mais il manquait une pièce au puzzle pour que cela prenne tout son sens.

A la pause déjeuner, Beverly s'était elle-même aperçue que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et, à l'instar de sa génitrice, lui avait conseillé d'aller voir son père pour en débattre franchement avec lui.

Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait.

Il avait attendu la sonnerie, caché dans les toilettes des garçons, puis avait utilisé la sortie prisée par ce débilos de Josh pour brosser les cours et prendre la direction de BI.

Son père n'apprécierait pas mais tant pis. Il avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net. Avant que sa mère ne parte pour la maternité privée, ce soir.

Il approcha lentement de la figure paternelle et inspira un grand coup. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé de comptes jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il n'en n'avait jamais eu besoin.

Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il en aurait besoin un jour. Son père était celui qui le protégeait et qui l'aiguillait sur le chemin de la vie, depuis ses premiers pas. Depuis bien avant qu'il ne s'en souvienne.

Il s'avança encore et Chuck perçut une présence à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête.

- Henry ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Je savais que tu serais ici, répondit son fils d'un ton grave.

- Est-ce qu ... _il y a un problème avec maman ?_ faillit-il demander devant le visage grave de l'adolescent.

Mais il se reprit, son cerveau étant encore capable de rationaliser si loin de la césarienne prévue demain matin.

_Si Blair avait eu un soucis quel qu'il soit, elle ne lui aurait pas envoyé Henry. Elle l'aurait appelé sur son portable, quitte à être déjà en route pour la clinique._

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il à la place en jetant tout de même un coup d'œil sur l'écran de son BlackBerry par acquis de conscience.

Il nota qu'il était dix-sept heures quatorze.

- Je te cherchais, admit Henry.

Chuck fronça les sourcils, la mine de son fils ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- C'est la question que je me suis posé toute la nuit.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est à propos de Beverly ?

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de l'adolescent à l'évocation du prénom de la jolie métisse mais il ne s'y attarda pas.

- Je vous ai entendu, dans ton bureau. Je t'ai vu, avoua-t-il.

Le cerveau de son père mit moins de deux secondes pour tilter.

- Henry, tout va bien, je t'assure. Tout va bien se passer, ok ! Ce sera la troisième césarienne, on commence à être habitué.

- Je sais, j'ai compris maintenant. Éric ma expliqué.

- Éric ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'impatienta Chuck qui était déjà à fleur de peau.

Plus l'heure de l'intervention approchait et plus la nervosité prenait possession de son corps. Il tentait de combattre ses angoisses infondées mais ses démons resurgissaient sans cesse, n'acceptant d'être vaincus par sa raison qui lui criait que tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge, que Blair allait aller bien et le bébé aussi. Qu'il avait déjà traversé tout ça, qu'il ne pouvait pas retomber dans ses peurs, qu'il était passé à autre chose. Qu'il était père et que la vie ne lui infligerait pas la pire des monstruosités en lui reprenant celle qui permettait à son cœur de battre en lui donnant un autre fils.

Il était venu là pour demander à Bradley de les protéger, elle et le bébé. Il ne doutait pas que son premier fils soit impatient de la revoir mais pour l'heure, il avait encore besoin d'elle ici-bas. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais s'il devait la perdre.

- J'ai séché les cours cet aprèm, confessa le jeune garçon.

Les yeux de son père s'assombrirent mais il ne broncha pas.

Chuck attendait simplement la suite.

Henry n'était pas un ado révolté ou inconséquent comme il l'avait été. S'il avait raté l'école, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison impérieuse à ses yeux. Et puis, il aurait été plutôt ironique que ce soit lui, qui avait fait le mur plus qu'à son tour, qui le réprimande pour un acte qu'il avait commis tant de fois lui-même.

Il se remémorait aussi pourquoi il l'avait fait à l'époque. Pourquoi il s'était comporté comme un délinquant. Il voulait attirer l'attention de Bart.

Visiblement Henry avait également besoin de son attention.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il avait manqué ?_

Ils étaient proches, très proches. Encore plus depuis qu'ils savaient que Blair était à nouveau enceinte. Ils avaient tous vécu une période un peu chaotique de septembre à novembre, mais depuis qu'il avait enfin cessé de faire des aller-retour en Indonésie les choses avaient repris leur cours.

Henry passait souvent le soir dans son bureau pour lui raconter sa journée ou simplement lui parler, de Beverly le plus souvent. Son fils était vraiment amoureux de cette fille. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait bon goût, elle était jolie comme un cœur, même si, très éloignée des filles de son type à son âge.

_Mais quelles filles ? _

_Il n'y avait jamais eu que Blair pour lui. _

_Et encore heureux que Beverly soit très, très loin des standards avec qui il couchait. _

_Est-ce que c'était ça le problème ? _

_Son fils savait pourtant tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les relations sexuelles, ils en avaient déjà parlé à plusieurs reprises lorsque le sujet avait été abordé par l'école._

- Henry, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ? l'encouragea-t-il.

- Je sais. Et je croyais que la réciproque était vraie, marmonna le gamin.

Chuck sentit un frisson remonté le long de son échine.

_Son fils lui en voulait pour quelque chose._

_Ok ! Restons pratique et diplomate, _réfléchit-il.

La dernière chose qu'il voulait, s'était perdre un de ses fils quand il allait en accueillir un autre.

- Si tu me disais pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi ? articula-t-il, la bouche sèche.

Il vit son fils accuser le coup et blêmir.

Henry observa son père et se rendit compte qu'il était normal qu'il se méprenne sur ses propos.

_Parce qu'il ne savait pas. _

_Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi. _

_Il ne savait pas qu'il avait découvert que les personnes de sa famille, les gens qu'il aimait, n'étaient pas ceux qu'il croyait qu'ils étaient. _

_Et que ça l'impliquait aussi. _

_Mais il ne lui en voulait pas. _

_Il ne lui en voulait pas à lui, au contraire._

- Ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis en colère, c'est contre Bart.

Il cracha pratiquement la dernière syllabe.

- Bart ?

_Et depuis quand Henry avait un problème avec son propre père ? _

_Et pourquoi son fils l'appelait-il par son prénom au lieu de grand-père ?_

_Il n'était même pas là. Ils ne débarqueraient que demain dans la matinée avec Ève, pour venir voir le bébé. A moins qu'ils soient arrivés plus tôt que prévu ?_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? voulu-t-il savoir.

En prononçant ses mots, il percuta que, même sans rien connaître de la situation, il partait du principe que ce ne pouvait qu'être la faute de son père et non de son fils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il n'a **pas** fait ! rétorqua Henry.

_Juste. Avec Bart la question se posait plutôt dans ce sens là. _

- Ok ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il n'a pas fait ? se corrigea Chuck.

- Il n'a pas été un bon père pour toi, asséna l'adolescent.

L'homme reçu ses mots en plein visage et haleta sous le choc.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce ...

- N'essaye même pas de le défendre. Éric m'a tout raconté, je te l'ai dis.

Chuck ferma les paupières un instant, s'évertuant à imaginer ce que son fils pouvait ressentir par rapport à ça.

Seulement, il en était incapable.

Parce qu'il n'avait jamais été un enfant aimé et choyé par ses parents et qu'il ne pouvait pas se mettre à sa place.

Ce qu'il savait par contre, c'était ce que ça faisait que d'être désillusionné et déçu jour après jour par un père absent, distant et méprisant.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre sa défense, mais peut-être que quelques explications ne seraient pas superflues. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Éric m'a déjà tout dit ! Comment il était horrible avec toi. Il t'a fait croire que tu avais fais mourir grand-ma Ève. Il n'était jamais là. Quand il l'était, c'était pire, s'emporta le gamin.

- Hé, hé, Henry, calme-toi ! dit Chuck en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il essaya de rassembler ses idées, de trouver les mots.

- C'est vrai, il a fait tout ça et ... je ne pensais pas un jour avoir à le faire, mais ... malgré tout, je dois défendre qu'il a certaines circonstances ...

- Quoi ? Des circonstances atténuantes ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait justifier d'avoir laissé grandir un enfant en pensant que il était un meurtrier quand il connaissait l'adresse de la personne qui était censée être morte pendant tout ce temps ?

Chuck tenta de maîtriser le sang qui commençait à bouillir dans ses veines.

_Il allait étrangler Éric de ses propres mains ! Ou l'envoyer au fin fond du bout du monde. Pourquoi avait-il été parler de ça à Henry ? _

_- _Écoute, reprit-il en dissimulant au mieux les trémolos dans sa voix. Ton grand-père n'a peut-être pas d'excuse pour la manière dont il s'est comporté avec moi quand j'étais enfant, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la façon dont il se comporte avec toi.

- Justement ! Pourquoi il est comme ça avec moi ? Pourquoi c'est moi qu'il emmène voir jouer les _Rangers_ ?

Le jeune garçon ne parvenait pas à intégrer comment son propre père pouvait pardonner à son grand-père. Il se sentait trahi, bafoué.

Bart et lui était encore allés les voir jouer au Manhattan Square Garden quand ils étaient venus d'Australie pour Thanksgiving, apportant avec eux la bonne nouvelle que l'oncle Jack se remettait bien de sa transplantation et que si tout allait bien, il reprendrait même ses activités au sein de BI, ce qui permettrait peut-être, à terme, qu'ils se réinstallent à New York avec Grand-ma Ève.

Il avait été si heureux à l'hypothèse que son grand-père rentre aux USA pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leurs habitudes en allant aux matchs de hockey sur glace. Ils étaient proches tous les deux. Et aujourd'hui Éric lui avait révélé qu'il n'était qu'un sale menteur. Il n'était pas la personne qu'il prétendait être. Il avait été affreux avec son propre fils. Plus qu'affreux, immonde.

_Ça avait dû être horrible et effrayant pour son père de grandir comme ça. _

Il le savait, parce qu'on lui avait raconté mainte et mainte fois que sa mère avait bien failli mourir le jour où il était né. Et que, même si elle était là pour le bercer et le prendre dans ses bras, même si ce n'était pas sa faute - une complication médicale, juste une complication médicale - ça n'avait pas empêché la culpabilité d'habiter un peu son cœur à l'idée qu'elle ait risqué sa vie en le mettant au monde.

_Et Bart avait laissé son fils grandir comme ça, alors que ce n'était même pas vrai !_

C'était quelque chose qui lui était intolérable et insupportable.

Chuck inspira profondément, faisant de son mieux pour mettre les mots justes sur les maux d'Henry, qu'il comprenait si bien tout à coup. _Oh ! Oui. Si bien !_

- Si Bart aime tant partager des choses avec toi, c'est justement parce que tu es une deuxième chance pour lui. Il peut faire avec toi, tout ce qu'il n'a jamais fait avec moi et il s'efforce en quelque sorte de rattraper ses fautes. J'ai mis longtemps avant de lui accorder ma confiance à nouveau, tu peux me croire. Cependant, aujourd'hui, notre relation est solide et stable. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est entre lui et moi et ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Si quelqu'un doit lui en vouloir, c'est moi, pas toi. Alors, tu ne dois pas laisser les erreurs que Bart a commises avec moi, prendre le pas sur ce que vous avez tous les deux.

- Comment tu as fait ? Pour lui pardonner, comment tu as fait ? Après tout ce que, lui, a fait ?

- C'est mon père, répondit simplement l'adulte en haussant les épaules.

Son fils acquiesça légèrement de la tête et Chuck sut qu'il tenait le bon bout.

- C'est mon père, pas le tien. C'est à moi de lui pardonner pour ce qu'il m'a fait à moi, pas à toi. Il est ton grand-père, pas ton père et tu dois le considérer comme tel, un point c'est tout. Ton père, c'est moi et je suis fier d'avoir un fils comme toi, affirma-t-il.

- Moi, je suis content de t'avoir pour père. Toi et pas lui. Toi et pas un autre, scanda-t-il.

- Tant mieux, par ce que je ne voudrais pas que tu sois le fils de quelqu'un d'autre, déclara Chuck en l'attirant à lui.

Henry lui rendit son étreinte avec force. Peu importe s'ils étaient dans un lieu publique ou on pouvait les voir. Il voulait que tout le monde sache que son père l'aimait et qu'il l'aimait.

Ils rompirent l'accolade au bout de quelques minutes.

- Merci, renifla Henry.

- Toujours, répondit Chuck. Et la prochaine fois, fait-moi plaisir, ne va pas chercher les informations auprès d'Éric.

- C'était pas ce qui était prévu, bougonna un peu l'adolescent. C'est toi que je voulais voir parce que je croyais qu'il y avait un problème avec maman. Mais quand je suis arrivé à BI, tu n'étais pas là et je suis tombé sur oncle Éric. Il a vu que quelque chose n'allait pas et, il a voulu aider, c'est tout.

- Ouais, ben la prochaine fois, va voir ta mère, alors !

- Je l'ai fais aussi, ce matin. Mais elle a balayé mes questions d'un revers de main et m'a adresser à toi, après la naissance du bébé, a-t-elle précisé.

- Typiquement Waldorf ! sourit Chuck.

- Typiquement Waldorf ! sourit Henry à son tour.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant avant que l'adolescent ne demande d'une voix ou perçait tout de même un peu l'inquiétude.

- Elle ira bien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle ira bien, oui et ton frère aussi, décréta Chuck.

Il croisa les doigts pour que son ton soit assez convainquant pour Henry.

- Maman est forte, ajouta le jeune garçon en posant les yeux sur son père.

- La plus forte que je connaisse. Et la plus belle aussi, reconnut Chuck.

Aucun des deux ne savait s'il cherchait à rassurer l'autre ou lui-même.

- Elle va être furax que j'ai séché, grimaça finalement l'ado.

- J'arrangerai ça, promit son père.

Et Henry le crut parce qu'il était son père et qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Il était le meilleur père du monde, même si lui avait sûrement eu un des plus monstrueux.

- Si on rentrait, proposa Chuck. Avant qu'elle ne m'étripe parce que je suis en retard pour partir à la clinique.

- A propos de ça, est-ce que je ne pourrais pas rester à la maison ce soir ? J'ai treize ans et ...

- Tu viens juste de faire le mur, alors à ta place, je ne tirerais pas trop sur la corde, le prévint son père.

- Ok ! soupira le jeune. Mais si je suis obligé de manger le chili de Rufus ...

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec Lily pour ça aussi, compatit Chuck.

- Pourquoi pas une pizza à emporter de chez _Arturo_ ?

Son père acquiesça et ils quittèrent les lieux, non sans un dernier regard sur l'étendue où il venait se recueillir lorsqu'il avait besoin de parler à Bradley.


	48. Chapter 47

Merci miss-acacia84 & x-Beautiful Blass-x pour son com sur le chapitre précédent. Encore désolée de ne pas t'avoir remercié hier.

* * *

**Para 47**

**Samedi 30 janvier 2027 : 10h53**

Blair serra la main de Chuck.

Encore une fois, ils se retrouvaient dans une salle d'opération.

Encore une fois, les bruits des machines médicales retentissaient dans la pièce.

Encore une fois, les champs protecteurs les empêchaient de voir les doigts du chirurgien charcutant son abdomen.

Encore une fois, elle sentait les phalanges de Chuck se cramponner aux siennes.

Comme s'il pouvait retenir sa conscience physiquement en s'accrochant à elle de toutes ses forces si elle venait à la perdre.

Quand elle avait ouvert les yeux ce matin, elle avait plongé dans les siens, qui la scrutaient intensément comme s'il gravait chacun des grains de la peau de son visage dans sa mémoire.

* * *

**Samedi 30 janvier 2027 : 8h47**

- Hey ! murmura-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Hey ! répondit-il, un faible sourire apparaissant sur ses traits tendus.

Elle entrelaça ses phalanges aux siennes, sa main résidant déjà dans le creux de la sienne.

Chuck avait passé la nuit dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit, refusant le lit d'appoint proposé par l'équipe médicale la veille au soir.

Passé la nuit ! Pas, **dormi **!

Blair tira un peu sur son bras et il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres avant de laisser reposer son front contre le sien.

- Tout ira bien, affirma-t-elle tout bas en caressant la ligne de sa mâchoire de sa paume libre.

- Je sais, chuchota-t-il.

Une infirmière passa la tête par la porte pour venir la réveiller et la préparer pour l'intervention quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

**Samedi 30 janvier 2027 : 11h01**

Ils étaient donc de retour dans la salle d'opération, appréhendant un peu la venue de leur fils et pourtant l'attendant impatiemment.

Un cri déchira l'air et Blair sentit son cœur palpiter.

Dans quelques minutes, elle tiendrait son bébé contre sa peau.

- Vous coupez le cordon ? demanda le professeur Lockwood.

Chuck s'avança de deux pas et prit la paire de ciseaux des mains de l'assistant.

Les mêmes gestes, les même sons entêtant qui résonnaient dans ses tympans tandis qu'il laissait se dénouer les phalanges de la femme de sa vie.

Les bips monotones des machines, son cœur qui cognait, fort, dans sa poitrine et à ses tempes, les pleurs de son fils comme il se sentait soudain fondre de bonheur devant le petit corps rouge et visqueux qui protestait d'avoir été arraché de l'endroit où il grandissait, bien à l'abri des agressions extérieures.

La sensation du cordon ombilicale qui cédait sous les lames qu'il actionnait, séparant à jamais le bébé de celle qui l'avait fécondé et protégé pendant neufs mois.

Quarante semaines pour obtenir un petit être parfait. Mixité de ses parents exprimée au gré de la biologie moléculaire qui pouvait la combiner de tant de manières diverses.

- Je vous le ramène tout propre.

Le papa acquiesça, suivant des yeux le nouveau-né que la femme en bleu éloignait d'eux pour le nettoyer et lui administrer les premiers soins.

Il avait beau l'avoir déjà vécu, c'était différent, à chaque fois.

Déjà, il reprenait sa place auprès de la mère de ses enfants, ses pupilles vérifiant sans même y penser le tracer régulier des appareils médicaux avant de se poser sur son visage d'ange.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il derrière le masque apposé sur sa bouche, tout contre son oreille.

- Je t'aime.

Ses prunelles noisette, irisées d'or, lui souriaient et brillaient un peu trop au dessus de la bordure de tissu vert.

* * *

**Samedi 30 janvier 2027 : 11h42**

Henry releva la tête quand son père passa le seuil de la salle d'attente et se mit immédiatement sur ses jambes.

- Benjamin Nathaniel Éric Bass. Trois kilos deux cents cinquante. Cinquante trois centimètres, onze heures une, annonça-t-il avant même qu'aucun des grands-parents n'aient pu ouvrir la bouche. Blair et le bébé vont bien, ils seront dans la chambre 492 dans un peu plus d'une heure.

Le jeune garçon laissa échappé un soupir de soulagement qu'il n'avait même pas conscience de retenir.

Il avait passé la nuit chez grand-ma Lily. Le souper avait été commandé chez _Arturo_, pizza quatre fromages, sa préférée.

En rentrant, ses parents avec eu une petite conversation et, comme promis, sa mère ne le réprimanda pas pour avoir brossé les cours du vendredi après-midi.

Au lieu de ça, elle avait regardé son mari décrocher son téléphone et avertir le proviseur que leur fils avait quitté le bâtiment car il ne se sentait pas bien, il aurait un mot d'excuse dés lundi matin sur le bureau.

Les jumelles trépignèrent d'impatiente tandis que son oncle Nate et sa tante Serena félicitaient l'heureux père et qu'Eléanor et Cyrus ainsi qu'Harold et Roman se pressaient autour de lui en échangeant de joyeux commentaires.

Après avoir étreint son fils à son tour, Lily proposa à tous d'aller faire un tour à la cafétéria pour se restaurer en attendant de pouvoir voir le nouveau-né et la maman.

Chuck lui fit un petit signe de connivence, sachant qu'elle cherchait surtout à l'aider à se débarrasser d'eux tandis qu'il emmènerait ses enfants voir leur frère cadet.

- Ça signifie que tu ne m'en veux plus ? questionna Éric, restant un peu en arrière.

Son frère adoptif l'avait appelé la veille pour lui passer un savon dans les règles de l'art à cause de ce qu'il avait raconté à son neveu.

Éric avait eu beau argumenter que ce n'était que la stricte vérité et qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait dû faire de Bart un saint ou dissimuler la vérité à propos de la manière odieuse dont il s'était comporté avec Chuck pendant son enfance et son adolescence, n'hésitant pas à se faire passer pour mort ou à faire croire au décès d'Ève pour servir ses intérêts, le brun ténébreux n'avait pas adhéré à son point de vue.

La seule chose qui importait à ses yeux, c'était les conséquences désastreuses que ça pouvaient avoir pour son propre fils et non celles que les actions de Bart avaient eu pour lui. Il voulait juste protéger son garçon et ça s'arrêtait là, point barre.

Il était furieux qu'Éric ait pu être aussi irréfléchi, sans même considérer ce que ça engendrerait pour l'adolescent et sa relation avec son grand-père.

Certes, le vieil homme avait commis des erreurs, et des erreurs monumentales, dans son éducation, mais il avait une relation saine et favorable, harmonieuse même avec son petit-fils et tout était réduit à néant parce qu'Éric n'avait pas vu plus loin que le bout de son nez.

Ce dernier n'avait finalement pas osé exprimer l'idée qui lui venait en tête. Que malgré tout ce qu'il avait subi, Chuck continuait à défendre Bart contre vents et marrées, tout comme lorsqu'il était encore adolescent lui-même.

- Ça signifie que si je peux faire abstraction de ce que mon père a fait, je peux également faire preuve de compassion envers mon frère adoptif, qui du reste, était de bonne foie, même s'il n'a pas utiliser la meilleure des méthodes pour aider mon fils. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne ferais jamais rien pour blesser intentionnellement un de mes enfants, reconnut Chuck.

Éric acquiesça.

Ses neveux et nièces étaient un peu comme ses enfants, ceux qu'il n'aurait jamais.

- De plus, il est un peu normal qu'il porte le prénom de son futur parrain, non ?

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu veux que je sois le parrain de ton fils ? s'estomaqua-t-il presque.

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi je ne le voudrais pas ? Tu es mon frère, non ? rétorqua Chuck avec un clin d'œil et son rictus ironique.

- Je suis ton frère. Et je serai très honoré d'être le parrain de Benjamin, affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Alors la question est réglée, approuva Chuck en lui tapotant le dos, avant de retourner sur ses pas pour rejoindre sa femme, ses enfants sur les talons.

* * *

**Samedi 30 janvier 2027 : 12h06**

Henry et ses sœurs longèrent le corridor à la suite de leur paternel en silence. Les salles de réveil n'étaient pas censée accueillir des visiteurs. Néanmoins, les césarisée disposaient d'un coin spécifique où elles pouvaient accueillir leur nourrisson sans déranger les autres opérés.

Lisa pénétra dans la pièce et aurait couru jusqu'à Blair si Chuck ne l'avait pas coupée dans son élan en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle souffla mais refréna son pas pour s'approcher du nouveau venu, qui tétait déjà le sein nourricier.

- Je vais attendre un peu, grommela Henry en faisant marche arrière.

Chuck opina du bonnet.

- Je viendrai te prévenir dés que la tétée sera terminée, l'informa-t-il, comprenant que l'adolescent était mal à l'aise d'assister à pareil spectacle.

_Il aurait dû y penser lui-même. Henry n'était plus un petit garçon._

Lola, elle, rejoint sa jumelle et s'extasia sur les pieds minuscules de leur frère.

Elle caressa sa voûte plantaire à travers le chausson et Benjamin recroquevilla ses jambes.

Les filles gloussèrent à l'unisson. _Ça allait être génial d'avoir cette petite poupée à domicile. _Elles s'entrevoyaient déjà aidant leur mère à lui donner le bain ou à l'habiller.

Comme il l'avait fait pour leur frère aîné, Chuck orna le fauteuil de deux oreillers sur les accoudoirs avant d'y installer ses filles.

Elles s'assirent côte à côte, attendant le plus sagement possible malgré la nervosité qui courrait dans leur corps de petites diablesses.

Henry leur avait expliqué comment ça se passerait et elles patientèrent donc jusqu'à ce que Ben soit repu, posant mille et une questions.

Une fois qu'il eut fait son rôt et qu'il eut été changé par leur père, [_Finalement, ce ne serait peut-être pas si marrant. Les bébés pouvaient apparemment être dégoûtants. Elles aviseraient en temps utile à quelles tâches elles participeraient_] elles eurent le droit de tenir le nouveau-né sur leurs genoux, alors que la main de Chuck ne quittait pas la nuque du bébé.

_C'était encore plus magique que tout ce qu'elles avaient inventé dans leurs esprits. _

- Lisa, voici Ben.

- Moi, c'est Lola, dit la seconde sans plus pouvoir contenir son impétuosité.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Chuck refit le chemin inverse afin de rappeler Henry auprès d'eux.

* * *

**Samedi 30 janvier 2027 : 12h23**

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle d'attente, il perçut immédiatement la tension qui y régnait. Son père et Ève étaient dans un coin de la pièce et leur petit-fils dans un autre.

Chaque poil de son corps se hérissa instantanément.

- Chuck, le salua sa mère biologique en l'enlaçant tendrement.

Il lui rendit son étreinte.

Leur vol avait dû être retardé en raison d'une tempête au-dessus de l'Océanie.

Bart lui fit également l'accolade.

- Félicitation, fils.

Son héritier le remercia d'un signe de tête puis tourna son attention sur son aîné, toujours à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Henry nous a dit que tout s'était bien passé et que tout le monde était au self en attendant de pouvoir voir la maman et le bébé, déclara Ève.

Chuck acquiesça.

- D'ici une bonne demi-heure, ajouta-t-il.

- On devrait les y rejoindre, dit-elle en s'adressant à son époux.

- Je préférerais un endroit ou on sert de la vraie nourriture, fit remarquer ce dernier. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Henry, tu veux venir avec nous ?

- Non merci, je vais aller voir ma famille, cingla celui-ci. De plus, Rufus a fait son fameux Chili hier soir et j'ai l'estomac en compote.

Bart, s'admonesta. Son petit-fils venait juste de lui dire qu'il attendait pendant que sa mère nourrissait son frère. _La seule chose qu'il avait daigné lui dire d'ailleurs._

Il avait visiblement, délibérément, choisi de ne s'adresser qu'à sa grand-mère quand il ouvrait la bouche, évitant soigneusement de le regarder.

Le vieil homme ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais il était clair qu'il n'était plus dans les bonnes grâces du jeune garçon.

Lui, qui s'était fait une joie de le revoir et de passer un peu de temps avec l'adolescent, peut-être même d'aller voir jouer les _Rangers_ sur le terrain gelé avant de repartir pour l'Australie, avait été reçu avec un seau d'eau glacée.

Il carra la mâchoire et se dirigea vers les portes qui menaient aux ascenseurs sans plus rien ajouter.

Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté l'endroit, l'air devint un peu plus respirable.

- J'ai essayé, je t'assure, affirma Henry en se rapprochant de son paternel. J'ai vraiment essayé mais ... j'ai tourné ça dans ma tête toute la nuit et ... je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Je ne peux pas ignoré ce qu'il t'a fait, la manière dont il s'est comporté avec toi quand tu étais enfant ...

Chuck soupira.

Les choses seraient plus compliquées qu'il l'avait escompté. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Henry était quelqu'un d'entier et il faisait rarement dans la demi-mesure.

- Je suis désolé de te décevoir, s'excusa son fils en baissant les yeux.

Les mots percutèrent Chuck en plein cœur.

- Henry, regarde-moi ! commanda-t-il en posant chacune de ses mains sur ses épaules.

Le jeune garçon releva la tête pour faire face à son père.

- Jamais tu ne pourras me décevoir. Tu es mon fils et je suis fier de toi, n'oublie jamais ça.

- Mais tu m'as demandé de lui pardonner ... Et je ne peux pas ... Je voudrais, je t'assure mais ...

- Moi non plus, je ne peux pas, le coupa Bart, qui avait fait demi-tour.

L'explication était donc là. Son petit-fils avait fini par apprendre la manière dont il avait élevé son père et il lui en voulait, avec raisons.

- Papa ... intervint Chuck.

- Non ! Henry a raison. J'ai été détestable avec toi et je comprends qu'il ne puisse pas l'accepter.

Le jeune garçon observa son grand-père avec suspicion.

_Faisait-il sincèrement amande honorable ou bien était-ce juste une tactique pour l'amadouer ?_

- Je regrette juste, de ne jamais t'avoir demandé pardon pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. J'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps, mais ... tu sais comment je suis, acheva Bart en haussant les épaules. Mon orgueil passe toujours en premier. C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à te faire adopter comme le souhaitait ta mère. Ça aurait sans doute été bien mieux pour toi. Tu aurais pu grandir dans une famille aimante et présente, au lieu de la solitude et l'absence de démonstration de tout sentiment. Néanmoins, ça, je ne peux pas vraiment le regretter parce que si je t'avais laisser partir, je n'aurais jamais pu te voir grandir, ni te retrouver plus tard. Et je n'aurais pas non plus la chance d'avoir la famille que j'ai aujourd'hui. En un sens, c'est toi qui m'a donné une famille et non le contraire et pour ça, je ne te remercierai jamais assez.

Henry vit le visage de son père se désagréger d'ébahissement au fur et à mesure que son grand-père s'exprimait.

Il croisa le regard acier de l'homme aux cheveux argentés et y déchiffra de réels remords.

- Je vais voir maman, balbutia-t-il.

Son père avait raison, ce n'était pas à lui de pardonner à son grand-père, mais il était content d'avoir pu être le facteur déclencheur pour que ce dernier ait au moins la décence de lui demander pardon en premier lieu.

_Peut-être que maintenant, il pourrait envisager de ne pas tenir rancune à son aïeul._

Il quitta la pièce après avoir comprimer l'épaule de son père de sa paume et se hâta d'aller faire la connaissance de Benjamin et dire bonjour à sa mère.

Son paternel, lui, était toujours sous le coup de ce que son propre père venait de déclarer et resta hébété devant Bart sans sa voir quoi dire, ce qui était très, très rare pour Chuck Bass.

* * *

**Samedi 30 janvier 2027 : 12h54**

Le temps que Chuck et Bart s'expliquent et ne reviennent sur le passé pour aplanir toutes les choses qui étaient restées passées sous silence, Blair avait été ramenée dans la chambre 492 avec le nourrisson.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qui venait de se produire. L'air d'Australie avait encore accentué les changements en Bart. _Ou était-ce la distance qui les avaient séparés après avoir partagé des bureaux contiguës pendant plusieurs années ? _

_A moins que ce ne soit d'avoir vu Jack presque perdre la vie en conséquence de sa vie dissolue dans sa jeunesse ?_

Peu importait au final. Bart s'était excusé, sincèrement excusé. Le grand Bartholomew Bass avait abattu ses cartes et s'était couché, faisant acte de contrition devant son fils, une chose à laquelle il n'avait même jamais pensée.

Cependant, il n'oubliait pas ce qui avait tout déclenché.

_Henry. _

Henry avait besoin de son grand-père même s'il ne le réalisait pas.

Et c'est ce qui contrariait Chuck au plus au point.

Il refusait que la relation de l'adolescent et du vieil homme soit annihilée à cause de sa propre expérience. Il voulait que son fils soit entouré par les plus de gens que sa famille comptait, il voulait qu'il développe sa propre relation avec chacun d'eux, qu'il sache qu'il était aimé, pas seulement par lui, mais aussi par tous ceux qui constituaient leur entourage.

Il avait tellement manqué d'amour lui-même, s'était senti tellement seul. Il n'avait eu personne vers qui se tourner, personne à qui confier ses peurs et ses peines. Il ne voulait pas que ça arrive, jamais, à aucun de ses enfants.

Ils devaient savoir, sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'une multitude de gens tenaient à eux, qu'ils pouvaient s'adresser à celui de qui ils se sentaient le plus proche, pas forcément à lui ou Blair. Non, peu importe qui ils choisissaient, tant qu'ils ne se retrouvaient pas seuls au monde pour affronter la vie et ses angoisses.

Chuck pénétra dans la chambre de son épouse et son cœur ne put que fondre devant le spectacle de son fils aîné tenant le dernier-né dans ses bras, le berçant doucement alors que celui-ci tirait sur sa sucette à qui mieux mieux.

Henry releva son visage et croisa le regard de son père.

- Il a les yeux de maman, énonça-t-il.

Instinctivement, Chuck reporta son attention sur sa femme, allongée dans son lit.

Il avait été si occupé à débattre avec Bart dans la dernière demi-heure qu'il en avait oublié les risques inhérents à l'accouchement.

Elle tendit sa main vers lui et il la rejoint en quelques enjambées.

Leurs filles étaient absorbées dans l'ultime édition du jeu « My baby boy » sur la dernière version de leurs _Nintendo 3DS_. Elles avaient pratiquement suppliées Blair dés qu'elles avaient appris le sexe du bébé.

- C'est vrai qu'il a tes yeux, fit-il remarquer en embrassant les phalanges de la femme de sa vie.

- Et les lignes de ta mâchoire, constata-t-elle en regardant avec adoration leur nouveau-né, dans les bras de son frère.

Elle attira son mari à elle pour l'embrasser.

- Il y a de jeunes enfants dans la pièce, se plaignit faussement Henry en posant sa main sur le visage de Ben.

_Ses parents ne pouvaient-ils pas être à moins de cinquante centimètres l'un de l'autre et garder leurs mains ou leurs lèvres chez eux ?_

Il en était plus qu'heureux en réalité, même s'il ne l'admettrait pas.

Son petit frère protesta et agrippa son index en battant des mains dans les airs.

- Le spectacle à l'air de lui plaire, lança malicieusement Lisa.

Sa jumelle releva la tête pour savoir ce qui se passait. Elle venait juste de finir de langer son bébé virtuel.

_Bien moins dégoûtant que dans la réalité. Heureusement, on pouvait faire beaucoup de chose avec la 3DS évolutive, mais pas sentir les odeurs pestilentielles des cacas de bébé._

Chuck se dit qu'il était opportun de leur donner leurs présents avant que tout le monde ne débarque, ce qui n'aurait su tarder.

Il jeta un œil consultatif à son épouse qui répondit par l'affirmative d'un petit mouvement de tête.

Lisa et Lola louchèrent d'étonnement quand elles découvrirent des bagues en argent ornées d'améthystes, que leurs parents avaient sélectionnées pour elles.

Chacune hocha la tête avec conviction quand leurs parents expliquèrent le pourquoi du comment, intégrant rapidement que cela signifiait qu'elles étaient devenues plus grandes et que leurs parents comptaient désormais sur elles pour prendre soin de leur petit frère et se comporter plus posément.

Henry pour sa part, n'eut pas de deuxième leçon (Il avait été à bonne école avec les jumelles) et reçut une pince à cravate en argent et rubis.

Il n'irait pas voir les _Rangers_ avec Bart avant un bon moment, mais d'ici à ce qu'il revienne éventuellement s'installer à New York, quand Jack serait capable de reprendre du collier à BI, il aurait sans doute réussi à évacuer le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

- Merci à toi, répondit son père le plus sérieusement du monde avec une pointe d'émotion dans la voix.

Henry l'interrogea du regard.

- Pour tout à l'heure, compléta Chuck. Sans toi, ce ne serait certainement jamais arrivé. Mais je voudrais que ...

- Je ferai un effort ... pour toi, et uniquement pour toi, précisa l'adolescent.

- C'est tout ce que je te demande. Laisse-lui juste une chance. Il ne sera pas là éternellement, tu sais et je ne veux pas que tu t'accables un jour de reproches ou de regrets. Les gens qu'on aime sont ce qu'il y a de plus précieux, il ne faut pas s'en détourner. C'est ta grand-mère Lily qui m'a appris ça. C'est grâce à elle, et à ta mère, si j'ai pu devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Bart a mis beaucoup plus longtemps pour le comprendre. Ma plus grande peur en tant que père, c'était de devenir comme lui.

Le jeune garçon ne put réprimer un petit rire à l'énormité de cette hypothèse.

- Tu n'as rien de lui.

- J'ai hérité bien plus de lui que tu ne le penses, notamment une enfance catastrophique. Crois-moi, tu penses qu'il est un monstre mais, si tu avais connu son père, tu saurais ce qu'est qu'un véritable monstre.

Henry resta un instant coi. Il n'avait pas pris cet aspect des choses en considération. En fait, il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas grand chose de ses origines. _Il serait peut-être utile de creuser la question avant de juger sans complaisance._

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui était un jour faste pour sa famille.

La naissance du dernier héritier Bass.

Son père réclama le poupon en question et il le déposa précautionneusement dans ses bras.

Il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'était le rôle d'un grand frère et il s'y appliquerait de son mieux pour seconder ses parents.

_Les meilleurs parents du monde, indubitablement !_


	49. Chapter 48

**Para 48**

**Vendredi 7 décembre 2035 : 19h59**

Chuck passa le pas de la porte de la demeure familiale et suspendit sa veste au porte-manteaux.

La réunion s'était éternisée. Les membres du conseil d'administration étaient plus divisés que jamais sur le maintient de leurs investissements à Dubaï après la crise qui venait de souffler au Moyen-Orient.

Heureusement que Bart et lui pouvaient compter sur le soutient sans faille de Jack, Éric et John Prescott.

- Lisa ! hurla la voix d'Henry depuis l'étage.

- Non, mais tu te prends pour qui ? vociféra-t-elle à son tour. Tu n'es pas papa !

- Peut-être, mais il n'est pas là ! Et s'il savait ...

- S'il savait quoi ? l'interrompit Chuck.

Sa fille blêmit et son fils poussa un « ouf » se soulagement de le voir à la maison.

- Elle veut aller à une soirée avec Dereck Traech, expliqua le jeune homme.

- Tu ne le connais même pas ! tonna sa jeune sœur.

- Je le connais mieux que toi, visiblement ! rugit-il à son tour.

- STOP ! retentit la voix de leur père, un ton plus fort.

Les deux jeunes gens se turent sur le champ, continuant néanmoins à se regarder en chien de faïence.

- Qui est ce garçon ? demanda Chuck à sa fille de seize ans.

- C'est un étudiant de Columbia ...

- Hors de question ! cingla immédiatement son paternel.

- Papa !

- Tu as seize ans. Seize ans ... et pas l'âge de sortir avec des types qui sont à l'université.

- C'est un ami de Will, plaida-t-elle.

- Faux, corrigea son frère. Ils assistent au même cours de science politique mais c'est tout.

- Will sera avec nous, se justifia-t-elle.

- Toute la soirée ? précisa son père.

- Hé bien, c'est à dire que, Dereck voulait m'emmener faire un tour après ...

- Tu restes ici !

- Quoi ? Non, c'est pas juste ! Tout ça, c'est **ta** faute, s'emporta-t-elle contre son frère en claquant la porte de sa chambre à toutes volées.

- Qui c'est, ce type ? interrogea Chuck plus calmement une fois que sa fille eut disparue.

- Un naze qui traîne à Columbia mais assiste rarement au cours. Il est plus souvent défoncé que lucide et même comme ça, c'est pas brillant d'après Will. Ils seront à la même soirée mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un il apprécie fréquenter.

- Où est ta mère ?

- Sortie.

- Laisse-moi deviner, Central Park ?

Henry se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Ben ?

- Chez grand-ma Lily. Il y passe la nuit en compagnie de Dean.

- C'est juste, Éric m'en a parlé avant la réunion. Ils partent en week-end avec Sandro et Lily a sauté sur l'occasion pour avoir ses deux derniers petits-fils pour elle toute seule.

Sa mère adoptive avait du mal à se remettre du décès de Rufus, au cours de l'année précédente et ses petits-enfants étaient sa seule source de distraction, à présent. Éric et Sandro s'étaient mariés et avaient adopté deux enfants. Malcolm, qui avait quatorze ans et Dean, qui en avait neuf et s'entendait comme larrons en foire avec son cousin Benjamin.

Lily serait sur les genoux demain soir. Elle serait plus que certainement ravie quand il récupérerait son fils.

- Lola est au cinéma avec Scott, l'informa Henry avant qu'il ne pose la question.

_Au moins une de ses deux filles était plus gérable._ Sa cadette avait le même petit-ami depuis presque six mois maintenant. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'idée que ses petites princesses soient devenues des adolescentes dont les hormones frétillaient.

Blair et lui s'étaient disputés pendant des heures et des jours pour qu'il accepte de les laisser sortir aux soirées du lycée, après leur seizième anniversaire.

Bien entendu, dans la foulée, sa femme n'avait pas manqué de lui rappeler qu'il l'avait déflorée une semaine avant son dix-septième anniversaire, ce qui n'avait fait qu'augmenter sa propre argumentation et son désaccord.

Elle l'avait accusé d'être un tortionnaire pour vouloir les faire enfermer dans un couvent comme au moyen âge et d'utopiste parce qu'il avait refuser de même, simplement le prendre comme une éventualité, quand elle avait osé suggérer que c'était déjà chose faite pour au moins l'une d'elles. Il n'avait rien voulu entendre de ses élucubrations farfelues et avait plus que jamais campé sur ses positions.

Finalement, après presque un mois de grève du sexe, elle lui avait arraché un _oui_, dans un moment de faiblesse et d'incohérence, rendu possible grâce à un de ses stratagèmes pervers et lubrique.

Ne pouvant revenir sur son autorisation, il avait été tenté d'engager un tueur à gage pour abattre le premier morveux qui s'approcherait de trop près ou aurait eu le moindre geste déplacé envers l'une d'elles, mais s'était ravisé en prenant conscience que c'était sans doute un peu trop extrême.

Au lieu de ça, il avait chargé Henry et Will de faire office de James Bond et de lui rapporter tout comportement qui pourrait leur paraître suspect afin qu'il se charge personnellement du pauvre gamin qui aurait le malheur de poser les yeux, et encore plus les mains, sur une des jumelles.

Nathaniel avait totalement approuvé son plan étant donné que Savanna, qui allait fêter ses seize ans prochainement, avait obtenu la permission de participer également aux soirées dés le lendemain de son anniversaire.

C'était jusqu'à ce que Serena ait vent de leur petit arrangement, à peine deux semaines plus tard. Inutile de préciser que Nate n'avait pas fait le poids face à sa sœur dans cette conversation là, non plus et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tout les deux au banc des accusés pour vouloir contrôler la vie de leurs filles et les empêcher de vivre pleinement.

_Ce qui était tout à fait faux, si tant est qu'elles aient accepté de rejoindre le couvent en Italie qu'il avait proposé en premier lieu._

Après moult disputes et discussions supplémentaires, il avait convenu qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses filles de grandir et de devenir des « femmes ». [Les mots lui avaient cisaillé la langue quand il les avait prononcés]

Néanmoins, Henry, de connivence, ne cessa pas sa surveillance plus ou moins rapprochée. Pas plus que Will, d'ailleurs. Ce qui donnait lieu à des scènes comme celle de ce soir.

Lisa ressortit de sa chambre comme une tornade, habillée manifestement pour se rendre quelque part. Mais sa tenue était acceptable et Chuck n'avait aucun grief à avancer à ce sujet.

- Ou vas-tu ? l'interpella son père.

- A la soirée organisée au _Palace_ pour les dix-sept ans de Mary Eisenhower, puisque je suis obligée de jouer dans le bac à sable ! Tu n'auras qu'à demander à ce que les caméras de surveillance restent braquées sur moi en permanence, grinça-t-elle sans même se retourner.

Un seul coup d'œil furtif à son fils et ce dernier emboîta le pas de sa sœur qui déboulait déjà les marches pour attraper son manteau noir _Prada_, celui qui mettait sa taille fine si bien en valeur.

Chuck souffla et hocha la tête en remerciement à Henry avant de se diriger vers la chambre principale.

* * *

**Vendredi 7 décembre 2035 : 20h53**

Blair entendit ses pas sur le gravier puis sur le pont de bois mais ne se retourna pas, continuant de fixer les formes floues des canards qui se déplaçaient sur l'étendue d'eau. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps mais les lampadaires assuraient toute fois une vision nocturne suffisante.

Ses bras l'entourèrent et sa chaleur se propagea en elle. Elle frissonna malgré elle.

- Tu es gelée, marmonna-t-il à son oreille.

Elle pouvait entendre la désapprobation dans sa voix mais n'en n'avait cure.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis retira son loden marine _YSL_ pour le poser sur ses épaules.

Il l'enlaça à nouveau, nouant ses phalanges aux siennes et ils restèrent là, dans le silence pendant plusieurs minutes.

Elle sentit les mains de son époux se glacer.

_C'est lui qui allait finir par attraper la mort par ces températures de décembre, sans manteau._

Elle délia leurs doigts et il fit un pas de côté, passant son bras autour de sa taille. Il claquait pratiquement des dents.

Elle retira le loden de ses épaules et le lui tendit.

- On rentre ? demanda-t-il, tremblant de froid.

Elle acquiesça et il accepta de remettre son manteau d'hiver.

Elle passa à nouveau son bras sous le sien et le laissa l'entraîner jusqu'à la voiture ou ils s'installèrent sans attendre.

Une bonne chaleur y régnait et elle se colla tout contre lui, laissant aller la tête dans le creux de son épaule.

- Il faut que tu la laisse vivre sa vie, dit-il doucement.

- Je sais, renifla-t-elle en essuyant une larme, une autre s'écrasant sur le col de Chuck.

- Ce n'est pas comme si elle nous quittait vraiment. Tu peux la voir quand tu veux.

- Je sais, répéta-t-elle.

- Blair ...

- Je sais, cria-t-elle.

Il pinça les lèvres et se mordit la langue.

Elle se gourmanda de s'en prendre à lui quand il n'y était pour rien.

Le temps poursuivait sa course, inexorablement.

Son père avait perdu Roman, victime d'un AVC, il y avait déjà plus de trois ans, maintenant et Cyrus n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

Il n'y avait rien que quiconque puisse faire pour inverser les aiguilles du cadran de l'horloge de la vie.

- C'est juste que ... reprit-elle plus doucement.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir une mère de substitution, termina-t-il à sa place.

Elle ferma les paupières et chassa d'autres perles salées.

Dorota lui avait annoncé son intention de quitter son service il y avait plusieurs mois, maintenant. Plusieurs années, même. L'employée fidèle avait fait ça en douceur, revenant au sujet par petites touches, de plus en plus régulièrement.

Mais comme elle l'avait toujours fait, Blair s'était enfoncée la tête dans le sable, refusant de penser au jour où elle devrait vivre sans sa bonne Dorota.

Chuck avait tenté d'aborder la question, argumentant qu'elle ne rajeunissait pas et avait bien mérité de se reposer un peu à soixante ans, ce n'était plus un âge pour supporter la vie trépidante qu'ils lui faisaient mener, mais il s'était fait remettre vertement à sa place à chaque tentative.

A présent, au pied du mur, elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant que ça n'arriverait jamais. Dorota avait enfilé son uniforme et son tablier pour la dernière fois, la semaine précédente. Il y avait huit jours, exactement.

Elle partait voir ses parents. Sa famille la rejoindrait dés que Vanya et les enfants seraient en congé. Ce serait probablement la dernière fois qu'Anna et Léo auraient l'occasion de fêter Noël avec leur grand-mère maternelle, celle-ci étant très malade.

Dorota n'avait pas remis les pieds en Pologne depuis des années, de trop longues années, avait-t-elle regretté. Blair n'avait pas la cruauté de l'empêcher de s'y rendre. Elle n'aurait pas pu de toute manière puisqu'elle n'était plus son employée.

Depuis, la maîtresse de maison broyait du noir et était inconsolable.

Bien sur, la Polonaise reviendrait bientôt dans le Queens, la vie de ses enfants était ici.

Blair pourrait la voir quand elle voudrait, Dorota serait heureuse de partager du temps avec elle, mais plus de la même manière. Elle ne la verrait plus systématiquement tous les jours.

Le départ à la retraite de sa fidèle domestique n'était que le dessus de l'iceberg qui lui faisait véritablement prendre conscience qu'elle finirait par perdre, un jour où l'autre, ceux auxquels elle tenait.

Eléanor, elle-même, avait été hospitalisée l'an dernier. Heureusement tout s'était bien passé. Mais c'était maintenant Cyrus qui avait quelques problèmes de santé, qui ne s'arrangeraient certainement pas avec l'âge.

Son père avait pris un sacré coup de vieux à la mort de Roman, paix à son âme.

Le véhicule stationna devant leur demeure et Arthur ouvrit la portière.

Lui aussi les quitterait au printemps prochain.

Les employés des Bass pouvaient se permettre une retraite précoce et prévoyaient de bien profiter des années qui leur restaient.

Le chauffeur, pour sa part, avait décidé de s'installer dans l'Oregon, d'où il était originaire, le long de l'eau avec ses cannes, afin de fuir la circulation des grandes villes trépidantes.

_Chuck ferait certainement moins le fier quand l'heure serait réellement venue de lui dire adieu ! _

Ils pénétrèrent dans la masure silencieuse.

_Tous leurs enfants vivaient leur vie ce soir._

_Dire qu'elle avait dû se battre avec lui pour qu'il accepte de laisser respirer les jumelles. Pour un peu, il leur aurait acheté une ceinture de chasteté. _

_Il aurait dû savoir, mieux que quiconque, qu'il se trouvait toujours un mauvais garçon pour en faire sauter la serrure._

_Il le savait sans doute un peu trop !_ se sourit-elle, finalement.

Ils dînèrent de plats livrés que son mari avait eu la prévoyance de commander avant de partir la récupérer à la marre aux canards.

Le caviar et les poissons fumés de chez _Petrossian_ avaient le don de la revigorer.

Ils s'installèrent ensuite, blottis l'un contre l'autre, sur le canapé devant le feu de cheminée, pour y déguster du champagne et des fraises au chocolat.

Chuck la colla un peu plus contre lui et elle se lova mieux contre son corps, sous la couverture.

- J'ai organisé un cast demain après-midi pour l'embauche d'une nouvelle femme de charge, l'informa-t-il. Est-ce que tu seras là ? Ou bien devrais-je m'en charger moi-même ?

- Je serai là, soupira-t-elle.

Ils ne pouvaient manifestement pas vivre dans ces conditions une semaine de plus. La chambre de Lola était un véritable capharnaüm et le reste de la maison était dans un triste état. Elle se rendait mieux compte de la tâche quotidienne de Dorota et de la raison qui la poussait à s'arrêter là.

- Parfait, elles débarqueront à partir de quatorze heures trente. Ainsi, ça nous laisse le temps de déjeuner tranquillement à l'_Opia._

Elle sourit, c'était le restaurant préféré de Lisa.

_Il avait certainement envie de se faire pardonner pour quelque chose. _

- Ben vient nager avec vous ?

- Non, il reste chez Lily jusqu'en début de soirée. Elle veut les emmener au MoMA.

- Très bon choix, approuva la brune.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Lola et Scott qui rentraient du cinéma. Le jeune homme pâlit quand il aperçut Chuck sur le sofa, comme sa petite-amie le traînait dans la pièce principale.

- Monsieur et Madame Bass, balbutia-t-il.

- Scott, répondirent-ils en même temps.

Le jeune homme jeta un œil à sa montre et s'excusa rapidement mais néanmoins poliment.

Lola le raccompagna à la porte puis revint dans le salon.

- Mmm, des fraises au chocolat, s'exclama la jeune-fille guillerettement en picorant dans le plat, avant de s'installer en face d'eux pour leur raconter sa soirée.

La partie passée sur les sièges à l'arrière de la limo de Scott en moins, bien entendu !

Heureusement, le jeune fille avait lu le synopsis et Janice était allée voir le film la semaine précédente_._

* * *

**Vendredi 26 juin 2037 : 20h41**

Lola et Lisa descendirent les escaliers l'une derrière l'autre et entendirent Dorota hoqueter depuis un des fauteuils du salon.

Chuck et Blair n'en menaient pas plus large.

Elles avaient opté pour une robe bustier similaire, l'une crème, l'autre lilas, qui affinait encore leurs tailles et mettait en valeur leur poitrine. Un bandeau de couleur assortie retenait leur chevelure sombre et leur maquillage était parfait, naturellement.

- Vous êtes super belles, s'exclama Ben qui partageait l'avis général, assit entre ses parents sur le sofa.

Non, qu'il n'ait l'habitude de voir ses sœurs dans des tenues somptueuses mais l'effet était encore plus saisissant maintenant qu'elles étaient habillées de la même façon.

Les filles avaient perdu cette habitude il y a déjà longtemps. Leur personnalité et leur indépendance faisant chemin dés leur pré-adolescence.

Les traits des jeunes-filles n'avaient rien à envier à ceux de leur mère et ne pouvaient la renier, même si elles avaient les yeux de leur grand-père paternel.

Chuck avait toujours été un peu hébété devant la complexité de ce fait. C'était étrange de retrouver les prunelles de Bart en ses filles, qui ressemblaient tant à Blair.

Et ce soir plus que jamais. Elles étaient magnifiques et avaient le port altier des Waldorf - Bass sur leurs _Stiletto_ de huit centimètres. _Comment allaient-elles réussir à danser avec ça, ce soir ?_ Ça restait un mystère.

Il ne parvenaient pas à croire qu'elles en étaient déjà à leur bal de promo. C'était hier qu'il les promenait dans ses bras chacune leur tour en plein milieu de la nuit dans l'espoir de grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaire.

Il sentit la main de Blair glisser dans la sienne alors que leur fils cadet s'élançait vers la porte pour aller ouvrir à la place d'Hilda, leur nouvelle femme de ménage, que le garnement adorait. Accessoirement, une nièce de Dorota, qu'elle avait ramenée avec elle de Pologne deux ans plus tôt.

La vieille femme venait souvent passer une soirée avec eux quand Vanya travaillait tard. Anna vivait en Floride avec son mari et ses enfants à présent et Léo avait choisi de renouer avec ses racines européennes, il était professeur à l'université de Varsovie.

L'ex - mais toujours fidèle - employée se sentait donc un peu seule, même si Hilda vivait chez elle. De plus Miss Blair n'était pas la seule qui ait eu du mal à gérer son départ à la retraite. Il était donc régulier que Dorota passe par la maison des Bass et dîne avec eux en l'absence de son époux.

Elle était comme une grand-mère supplémentaire pour Ben, qui n'aurait pas la chance de mieux connaître sa grand-mère Ève. Cette dernière s'était éteinte en octobre suite à une très grave maladie, fulgurante. Ça avait été très dur pour son papa et pour grand-père Bart. Le petit homme avait alors pris conscience du fait qu'il perdrait un jour ses parents; lui aussi. Le plus lointain possible, espérait-il.

La porte d'entrée tourna sur ses gonds et Scott passa devant lui en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Le gamin aimait beaucoup le jeune homme qui était le petit-ami de Lola depuis longtemps maintenant. Le couple de jeunes gens le trimbalaient souvent avec eux quand ils allaient au parc et une réelle complicité existait entre eux.

Scott salua respectueusement ses futurs beaux-parents. Avec le temps, il avait appris à ne plus trop craindre le grand Chuck Bass, qui de son côté s'était fait une raison. Il avait bien été obligé d'accepter qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir ses filles, si délicieuses et gracieuses, éloignés des mâles de leur entourage bien longtemps.

Ou peut-être était-ce la gente masculine qui aurait dû être préservée de Lisa Bass ?

Si le cœur de Lola avait sélectionné Scott assez rapidement, celui de Lisa, lui, prenait son temps. Le jeune femme préférait ne rien prendre au sérieux pour l'instant et changeait de petit copain environs tous les trois mois (c'était son record) Elle n'avait du reste, que l'embarras du choix.

Ce soir, c'est Justin Donovan, le capitaine de l'équipe de Basket de l'université de Columbia (et en passe d'exploser le record de Lisa) qui avait l'honneur d'être son cavalier pour le bal de fin d'année de la promotion 2037 de _Constance/St Jude._

Il se présenta sur le seuil, peu après Scott et retint son souffle devant sa dulcinée, plus en beauté encore qu'à l'ordinaire (si c'était possible) et le regard d'aigle de son père, dont la réputation d'ogre l'impressionnait beaucoup.

- Madame Bass, Monsieur Bass, les salua-t-il cérémonieusement et respectueusement.

Chuck lui répondit par un petit signe de tête, ses yeux sombres le transperçant de part en part, tout en se levant, alors que les jumelles se pressaient déjà pour dire au revoir à leurs parents.

_Mieux valait éviter à Justin un interrogatoire en règle. _

C'était la première fois que Lisa présentait réellement un de ses petits copains à son père et elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'expérience du pauvre Scott qui avait été passé sur le grill pendant plusieurs heures avant de pouvoir emmener Lola à la patinoire.

Elle voulait éviter ça au beau capitaine de Basket. Et surtout, qu'il ne s'enfuit après avoir eu affaire à son paternel. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était mais, il y avait quelque chose chez le beau blond qui lui donnait envie de prendre les choses un peu plus à cœur avec lui.

- Bonne soirée, leur souhaita leur mère en les embrassant tendrement mais pas trop longuement pour ne pas leur faire honte et ne pas froisser leurs tenues.

- Merci, à vous aussi, répondit Lisa en enlaçant également son père.

- Amuse-toi bien et soit prudente, chuchota-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Il ne put s'empêcher de la retenir encore une seconde dans son embrase.

Ses filles étaient encore plus sublimes qu'à l'ordinaire, ce soir et il ne pouvait éviter de penser qu'elle quitterait le nid, à l'instar d'Henry, beaucoup trop tôt.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis une grande fille, maintenant. Je t'aime, glissa tout bas Lisa avant de se libérer de son étreinte.

Lola n'attendit pas et l'embrassa à son tour, avant qu'il ne puisse la mettre en garde, elle murmura à voix basse pour que personne d'autre que lui ne puisse l'entendre.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime mon petit papa. Ne nous attendez pas, surtout.

_Comme s'il allait seulement pouvoir fermer l'œil avant d'être certain qu'elles soient bien en sécurité dans leur chambre respective !_

Ce serait à coup sûr une nuit blanche pour lui.

Il laissa Lola s'écarter de lui, à regret et le bras de Blair s'accrocha à sa taille.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et rencontra ses prunelles noisette, qui trahissaient la même émotion que lui à la vue de leurs oisillons qui s'étaient transformés en cygnes majestueux.

Scott en profita pour récupérer sa cavalière et lui offrir la fleur de poignet blanc cassé qu'il avait choisi pour elle en cette occasion, avant de faire ses adieux à l'homme qui lui avait promis un jour qu'il le tuerait de ses propres mains s'il rendait sa fille malheureuse, mais qu'il avait plus ou moins réussi à amadouer depuis.

Du moins, l'espérait-il car il avait prévu de demander à Lola de l'épouser bientôt.

Justin glissa également un corsage, qui se mariait parfaitement avec sa robe parme, au poignet délicat de Lisa avant de l'escorter jusqu'à la limousine des Bass qui les attendait stationnée le long du trottoir, sous le regard d'avertissement, limpide, du grand Chuck Bass, qui lui promettait de faire de sa vie un enfer sur terre s'il s'avisait de briser le cœur de sa petite fille chérie.

Luigi, le nouveau chauffeur, avait reçu des consignes strictes de la part de celui qu'il remplaçait.

_Toujours adopter une conduite défensive et ne jamais vouloir gagner du temps au mépris de la sécurité des passagers. _

Plus une autre qui lui avait déjà été bien utile.

_Toujours remonter l'obturateur et augmenter le volume de la radio quand Monsieur ou Madame Bass demandent à faire le tour du parc pendant plusieurs heures d'affilées. _


	50. Epilogue

**Para 49 : Épilogue  
**

**Mardi 15 juin 2060 : 9h49**

La limousine s'arrêta le long de la chaussée et le chauffeur quitta le véhicule pour ouvrir la portière aux passagers. Nul besoin de se presser cependant, il était bien plus rapide que ses employeurs.

Il était néanmoins impressionné par la férocité du regard et l'autorité naturelle que l'homme en costume foncé dégageait et n'aurait pas osé déroger à ses ordres.

Ce dernier quitta à son tour la voiture et adressa un petit signe à Luigi pour le stopper alors qu'il s'empressait déjà au devant de la vieille dame pour l'aider à s'en extirper.

Quelque soit son âge, sa femme n'acceptait pas d'être traitée comme une impotente.

Elle glissa sa main dans celle de son mari, qui l'attendait patiemment sur le trottoir et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, s'appliquant à corriger la posture de son dos très légèrement voûté. Elle s'avança le port fier et altier, même si elle avait perdu quelques centimètres. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait jamais été grande, de toutes façons.

Elle resserra sa capeline autour d'elle et sentit le bras de son mari épouser la forme de son corps, la maintenant fermement contre lui. Elle accrocha ses phalanges à son flan opposé pour traverser le bitume alors qu'il la guidait vers l'endroit de Central Park où ils se recueillaient chaque année.

Les visites de Chuck s'étaient espacées avec le temps mais la date restait un souvenir qu'ils souhaitaient commémorer car il faisait partie de leur histoire.

Une fois de l'autre côté, ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux, leurs doigts toujours noués les uns aux autres. Elle s'absorba dans la contemplation des rayons du soleil qui jouaient avec les facettes du diamant qui ornait l'anneau d'or, jouxtant son alliance.

Elle y était depuis plus de trente ans, maintenant. Elle sourit en repensant au temps qu'il avait fallu avant qu'elle ne soit à son annulaire. Tant de semaines et de mois, d'années, de larmes versées et d'épreuves traversées pour y parvenir.

Et pourtant, elle ne regrettait rien. Enfin, presque rien, se dit-elle en admirant les pivoines mauve que son époux venait de déposer et dont les pétales ondulaient sous la brise légère.

D'un geste de la paume de sa main entre ses omoplates, il apaisa cette ancienne douleur qui s'était lentement érodée mais ne disparaîtrait jamais complètement. Et c'était pour le mieux. Elle ne voulait pas se séparer de ce pincement au cœur qui lui rappelait tout ce qu'ils avaient dû surmonter pour en arriver là. Tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu dans la bataille.

Ils avaient lutté contre le sort et ils avaient gagné. Gagné leur droit au bonheur. Bien sûr, ce n'avait pas été sans nuage. Ils étaient Chuck et Blair, Blair et Chuck. Il y avait eu des complots, des angoisses, des jalousies, des disputes, des cris, des pleurs, des déclarations d'amour et de guerre, des larmes de peine et de joie. Tellement de joie et de moments heureux qui éclipsaient tous les autres.

Au final, quelques soient les événements, heureux ou malheureux, ils se retrouvaient toujours poussés l'un vers l'autre, comme des aimants, magnétiquement, irrémédiablement. Comme les deux parties d'un seul et même noyau qui ne pouvaient être dissociées.

Parfois, elle se demandait où se situait la frontière entre Blair Waldorf et Chuck Bass, mais elle ne pouvait jamais la définir. Après tant d'années passées à s'aimer, il lui était difficile de savoir si elle faisait telle ou telle chose parce qu'elle l'aimait elle-même ou parce qu'elle savait qu'il aimait et qu'elle aimait quand il aimait.

Leurs désirs étaient comme leurs âmes, confondues l'une en l'autre. Et elle avait renoncé depuis pas mal de temps à se poser des questions. Elle voulait juste profiter du temps qu'il lui restait encore avec lui, avant qu'ils ne passent dans un autre univers.

Elle espérait secrètement et égoïstement qu'elle partirait avant lui, parce qu'elle ne pensait pas survivre bien longtemps ici bas sans lui de toute manière et qu'elle savait par expérience quel calvaire c'était de vivre sans lui à ses côtés.

Elle n'ignorait pas que l'inverse était également vrai.

Chuck l'observait du coin de l'œil, délibérer avec elle-même sur lequel des deux quitterait ce monde le premier.

_Ce serait lui, il en était certain. Elle finirait par le tuer ! _

Même encore aujourd'hui, après tant d'années de vie commune, elle ne cessait de le surprendre et de le rendre fou. Bien entendu, ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec la passion charnelle dévorante qu'ils avaient connu, même s'ils n'avaient pas à se plaindre de cette facette de leur mariage comparé à la plupart des gens de leur génération.

Le vent emporta une de ses boucles argentées et il la ramena tendrement derrière son oreille gauche, caressant amoureusement son menton par la même occasion. Il était content qu'elle ne s'obstine plus à les camoufler sous une teinture. Elle ne l'avait pas fait longtemps, d'ailleurs.

Au diable ce que les autres pouvaient penser. Il la préférait quand elle affirmait son tempérament et il n'était pas dans le style de Blair Waldorf de se laisser dicter sa conduite. Elle était celle qui imposait les règles et non le contraire.

Ses prunelles sombres croisèrent les siennes. Les petites rides aux coins de ses yeux n'avaient rien ôté à l'intensité de son regard noisette quand elle les posait sur lui où sur leurs enfants.

- Je t'aime Waldorf, déclara-t-il en l'embrassant.

- Je t'aime Bass, répondit-elle en posant le bout de ses phalanges sur sa pommette ridée.

Il n'avait rien perdu de sa prestance et de son assurance. Seul ses cheveux avaient pris la couleur de l'ardoise et s'accordaient encore plus parfaitement avec les tons lilas qu'il utilisait toujours pour ses cravates ou nœuds-papillons et pour ses chemises.

Il se fichait que ce soit à la mode ou non. Personne ne définissait qui était Chuck Bass à part lui ... et elle-même.

Car il n'y avait pas de Chuck Bass sans Blair Waldorf et inversement.

- Il est temps d'y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard, murmura-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et ils revinrent sur leurs pas pour rejoindre la limousine.

Ce n'était plus celle où leurs corps adolescents s'étaient enflammés. Le véhicule avait fait son temps depuis longtemps. Elle n'appréciait pas autant ce nouveau modèle. L'ancien lui était bien plus familier.

Elle y pénétra la première et vint se blottir contre lui dés qu'il y fut assis à son tour, laissant sa tête aller dans le creux de son épaule comme elle le faisait depuis toujours, son esprit dérivant à nouveau vers ses souvenirs.

Elle savait que ce jour en serait rempli.

* * *

**Mardi 15 juin 2060 : 10h28**

- Monsieur et Madame Bass, c'est un réel honneur de vous accueillir parmi nous, aujourd'hui, s'exclama le recteur de_St Jude _depuis l'estrade où il devait procéder à la cérémonie, en inclinant la tête.

La nouvelle aile dédiée aux étudiants en art n'était certes pas étrangère à son accueil chaleureux. Quoique, recevoir le couple prestigieux n'était jamais pour passer inaperçu dans les médias et aucun événement ne se privait de la bonne publicité qu'ils apportaient toujours sur leur passage.

Élite de l'élite parmi les personnalités importantes de l'Upper East Side. L'empire Bass s'étendait aujourd'hui sur tous les continents sans aucune exception et la fortune colossale du groupe familial se mesurait avec les plus grands noms internationaux.

Chuck afficha son petit rictus personnel, celui là non plus, il ne l'avait pas perdu. C'était toujours sa marque de fabrique. (En réalité, il avait été dupliqué par sa descendance) Il était loin le temps où il faisait le mur avec Nate pour aller fumer de la marijuana, ou toute autre substance qui pouvait passer à porter de leurs mains, dans une ruelle toute proche.

Monsieur Porter s'éclaircit la gorge avant de commencer son laïus. L'école était toujours jumelée avec celle de _Constance _et la remise des diplômes de fin d'études se faisait toujours conjointement.

Blair applaudit avec enthousiasme lorsque son petit-fils rejoignit le principal derrière le micro. Il avait été choisi pour faire le discours de fin d'année académique 2060 et ça la remplissait d'une fierté non dissimulée.

Son mari pouvait sentir la joie et l'excitation qui l'animaient depuis qu'elle s'était levée, ce matin. Elle était impatiente de voir Brad prendre la parole. Elle avait eu le privilège de lire l'exposé du jeune homme en exclusivité. L'aîné de leur petits-enfants était très proche d'elle.

Il vit Henry se rengorger et chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de Beverly alors que leur fils commençait la lecture de ses écrits.

Chuck était fier, lui aussi. Fier de tous ses héritiers, sans exception.

Henry travaillait avec lui, ici, à New-York et s'était installé dans le bureau adjacent au sien quand Bart, paix à son âme, l'avait laissé vacant.

* * *

**Lundi 23 août 2038 : 16h41**

Henry Bass dégringola prestement les marches de l'escalier escamotable du jet de BI. Il était heureux de retrouver sa ville après un été passé à bourlinguer.

Il avait décroché son master en économie en juin - Avec mention svp ! - et avait décidé de s'octroyer un peu de bon temps avec Beverly, loin du stress de la grosse pomme.

Sa jolie future fiancée avait pris la direction de Madrid où elle devait rejoindre ses parents avant de rentrer également, la semaine suivante.

Le jeune homme s'installa dans la limousine après avoir saluer Luigi tandis que ce dernier s'occupait de ses bagages.

- Déposer moi à BI, commanda-t-il au chauffeur.

Il n'était pas spécialement pressé de rejoindre leur appartement vide. Par contre, il avait besoin de voir son père. Premièrement, parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il avait empoché son diplôme et qu'il lui manquait beaucoup même s'ils s'étaient vus et entendus à plusieurs reprises. Deuxièmement, parce qu'il avait besoin de ses conseils avisés pour l'orchestration de sa demande à Beverly quand elle atterrirait sur le sol américain.

Henry passa la réception et se dirigea droit vers les ascenseurs pour atteindre l'étage de direction et le bureau de son père.

- Entrez, répondit ce dernier quand il frappa à la porte après avoir vérifié son agenda auprès d'Allan, le nouveau secrétaire.

Un immense sourire s'étala sur les traits de Chuck quand il vit se dessiner la silhouette de son fils dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Papa, s'exclama-t-il avec chaleur comme il enlaçait celui-ci.

- Tu as fait bon voyage ?

- Excellent, répondit Henry.

Son père se dirigea vers le bar et sortit deux verres qu'il posa sur la table pour y verser une rasade de liquide ambré.

- Content de te revoir parmi nous, dit-il en en tendant un à son fils.

- Moi aussi, reconnut le jeune homme.

Ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils en cuir et échangèrent quelques banalités et informations sur l'été de l'un et de l'autre.

Bien entendu, sa mère était en pleine préparation pour la fashion week.

La conversation dévia vite sur Beverly et Henry en profita pour exposer ses idées à son paternel qui approuva pleinement et lui recommanda la bijouterie _Harry Winston,_ sans la moindre hésitation.

La porte communicante du bureau de son grand-père s'ouvrit bientôt et le jeune homme changea de sujet, voulant garder le secret.

Les relations entre Bart et lui étaient revenues à la normale peu après la naissance de Benjamin et Henry en était très heureux. Son père avait raison, il aurait été stupide de se priver de bons moments en compagnie du vieil homme et de lui tenir rigueur pour des choses survenues longtemps auparavant et qui ne le concernaient pas directement.

D'autant qu'il se rendait parfaitement compte qu'effectivement, même le grand Bartholomew Bass ne serait pas éternel.

Il resta cependant un peu ébahi quand l'homme aux yeux d'acier lui annonça qu'il quittait la compagnie familiale.

- Mon bureau est à toi, conclut son grand-père.

Henry dévisagea tour à tour ce dernier et son paternel.

- Si tu as changé de perspective d'avenir ... entama Chuck devant l'attitude réservée de son fils.

Il avait toujours présumé qu'il viendrait travailler avec lui dans l'entreprise familiale, le jeune homme y avait d'ailleurs fait plusieurs stages pendant ses études mais, il avait peut-être réalisé qu'il voulait faire autre chose de sa vie, maintenant qu'il était au pied du mur.

- Bien sûr que non ! affirma Henry.

Il voulait travailler aux côtés de son père depuis aussi longtemps que remontait ses souvenirs d'enfant. Il n'avait juste pas intégrer que ce serait pour emménager dans le bureau de son grand-père.

- Tu ne croyais pas que tu aurais un bureau au sous-sol, tout de même ? s'étonna Chuck, déchiffrant à présent ce qui se tramait dans le cerveau de son fils aîné.

- Non, c'est juste que ...

- Tu ne me jettes pas dehors, le rassura son aïeul. Je quitte le navire parce qu'il est temps pour moi de tirer ma révérence.

Il ne précisa pas que depuis qu'Ève avait quitté cette terre, il n'avait plus vraiment goût à rien et encore moins aux affaires. Il avait continué à venir au bureau parce que ça lui donnait un but et une raison de se lever tous les matins, mais il avait dépassé ce stade à présent. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à se reposer.

- Et n'imagine pas que ça te dispense d'assister aux matchs des _Rangers_ avec ton vieux grand-père, surtout ! plaisanta-t-il.

* * *

**Mardi 15 juin 2060 : 10h34**

Henry avait donc intégré BI à la place qui lui revenait de droit, mais n'avait malheureusement pas eu l'occasion d'aller voir une autre saison complète de la célèbre équipe de hockey sur glace New-Yorkaise car Bart était décédé avant la fin de l'année, emporté par un cancer qu'il avait soigneusement caché à sa famille.

Chuck lui en avait énormément voulu de ce dernier mensonge mais ça correspondait finalement bien au tempérament de son père, surtout sans sa mère biologique pour le pousser dans la bonne direction.

Benjamin avait également rejoint les rangs de BI des années plus tard mais avait choisi de partir vivre sur le continent Océanien pour succéder à Jack qui avait su profiter de la seconde chance qui lui avait été offerte avec un foie en bon état.

Le plus jeune de héritiers Bass avait été globe-trotter avant de finir par se fixer en Australie et d'y trouver l'amour. L'arrivée de la dernière de leurs petites-filles était prévue pour le mois d'octobre et Blair avait d'ores et déjà organisé leur voyage.

* * *

**Samedi 6 octobre 2040 : 9h14**

Benjamin Bass poussa une dernière fois l'eau sous son abdomen et le bout de ses phalanges toucha le rebord du bassin.

- 58'07, déclara son père en lisant le chrono.

Ben arbora un sourire en haletant. Il venait de battre son propre meilleur temps de deux centièmes de secondes.

- Bravo, le complimenta son frère qui se tenait aux côtés de leur paternel.

Le gamin pouvait lire la fierté dans leur yeux à tous les deux et ça gonfla encore son orgueil.

Ils venaient à la piscine tous les samedis matins depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait.

L'adolescent de treize ans aimait ces moments entre hommes. Ils étaient très complices tous les trois. Mais Henry ne vivait plus à la maison et, bien qu'il voit leur père tout les jours à BI depuis qu'il occupait le bureau qui était autrefois celui de grand-pa Bart, ce n'était pas le cas pour les deux frères.

Le gamin n'en n'appréciait que plus ces moments à trois où il ressentait pleinement le fait de faire partie intégrante du clan Bass.

Il en était un, pour sûr, mais il était aussi le petit dernier et partout où il allait, tout le monde savait déjà ce que ça voulait dire. Son père et son frère avaient déjà tracé le chemin pour lui.

Il avait quelque fois du mal à s'imposer en tant que Benjamin et cherchait souvent un moyen de se faire reconnaître par son seul prénom.

Le jeune garçon en avait parlé avec son père, un jour où celui-ci s'était aperçu que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Ils étaient assez proches mais rien de comparable à la complicité qui unissait son grand frère à leur géniteur. Le plus jeune avait d'abord craint de le désappointer ou qu'il ne se mette en colère devant sa confession.

Cependant, ce dernier lui avait expliqué qu'il était impossible qu'il soit jamais déçu par lui et que c'était à lui de trouver sa propre voix et de faire ses choix. En tant que Benjamin Bass et non Bass ou Benjamin tout court.

Il avait donc décidé d'appliquer ce conseil à la lettre et depuis, tout allait un peu mieux.

* * *

**Mardi 15 juin 2060 : 10h42**

Lisa, elle, s'était expatriée à Paris. Elle s'était installée dans la capitale française avec sa grand-mère, après le décès de Cyrus. Justin était allé la rejoindre au bout de six mois. Ils avaient rompu un nombre de fois incalculable mais quoi qu'ils fassent, ils revenaient au final l'un vers l'autre.

Chuck et Blair n'avaient décemment pas pu condamner leur union, seulement espérer qu'elle finirait de la même manière pour leur fille aînée que pour eux. Ce qui était le cas. Lisa avait donné naissance à deux enfants, Jonathan, quinze ans et Christopher, dix ans et nageait en plein bonheur conjugal.

Elle gérait Waldorf Designs depuis la capitale française tandis Lola le faisait depuis Manhattan.

Les jumelles avaient suivi des cours de stylisme à la prestigieuse école _Parsons_, la même qu'Eléanor. Ce qui avait ravi leurs parents car ils avaient pu les garder à la maison un peu plus longtemps puisque l'établissement était situé à New-York.

Lola avait été la dernière à partir bien qu'elle soit fiancée à Scott depuis plusieurs années. Elle avait refusé de l'épouser tant qu'elle n'avait pas terminé ses études et fait ses preuves. Elle voulait être Lola Bass avant d'être Madame Scott Thenborow.

Chuck s'était mordu la langue pour éviter tout commentaire alors que Blair dardait sur lui un regard d'avertissement flamboyant.

Leur cadette était elle-même maman de jumelles, (il y avait tout même une certaine forme de justice en ce bas monde !) Èvy et Léa auraient douze ans dans deux mois et Bart, huit ans à la rentrée.

Petit à petit, son épouse avait lâché les rennes de WD pour passer le flambeau à leurs filles, qui avaient décidé de perpétuer le nom de leurs grands-parents maternel à travers les générations.

Il comptait bien faire la même chose avec BI prochainement. D'ailleurs, c'était déjà fait dans la pratique. Il assistait toujours aux réunions du conseil d'administration mais c'était ses fils qui se chargeaient de tout le gros du travail réel.

Ils se demandait parfois pourquoi ils persistaient à lui soumettre leurs idées quand ils savaient pertinemment qu'il leur faisait pleine confiance pour gérer leur héritage. Sans doute par respect envers lui.

Benjamin, particulièrement, avait toujours cette tendance à vouloir connaître son avis et obtenir son consentement, comme s'il avait besoin d'être rassuré sur ses décisions. Chuck avait prévu d'avoir une discussion à ce sujet avec lui lorsqu'ils iraient voir la petite dernière.

Il ne supportait pas qu'un de ses enfants puisse douter de ses capacités. Surtout quand ils étaient tous si intelligents et avaient un potentiel rempli de promesses de réussite. Le patriarche souhaitait éclaircir les choses avec son cadet avant qu'il ne puisse peut-être plus le faire.

Il applaudit également à tout rompre quand Brad déplaça le pompon de son mortier de la droite vers la gauche, après avoir reçu le précieux document des mains du recteur. Le premier de ses petits-enfants viendraient bientôt enrichir Bass Industrie d'une nouvelle recrue.

Ce dernier avait choisi Yale, en honneur à son arrière grand-père Harold et Blair avait même ressorti le polo de son propre père des cartons qu'elle conservait soigneusement dans un grenier de l'atelier.

«Au cas où » avait-elle dit en souriant.

Le fait est que tous leurs enfants avait choisi de poursuivre leur vie professionnelle dans le sillage de leurs parents, même s'ils aspiraient tous, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à se démarquer. Ils voulaient tous contribuer à leur héritage et ajouter une pierre à l'édifice.

Chuck ne doutait pas un instant que leurs petits-enfants feraient pareil. Cependant, il n'exerçait aucune pression sur eux. Il souhaitait de tout son cœur qu'ils choisissent cette voie mais ne voulait rien leur imposer. Si certains d'entre eux préféraient faire autre chose, libre à eux. Il avait toujours refusé de les faire entrer dans un carcan qui les ligoteraient à BI.

Blair avait adopté la même tactique et les mêmes espérances et avait été plus que ravie quand Lisa et Lola avaient signifiées qu'elles désiraient intégrer WD.

Bien sûr, la distance était parfois difficile à supporter mais quand on s'appelait Bass, le monde vous appartenait, y compris les jets qui pouvaient vous faire faire le tour de la planète.

Quoi qu'il en soit, leurs enfants avaient été élevés en véritable New-Yorkais et, rite oblige, Blair veillait à ce que chacun soit présent lors du repas de Thanksgiving pour lequel elle mettait toujours un point d'honneur à préparer la tarte au potiron d'Harold avec l'un de ses enfants ou petits-enfants.

La recette faisait partie des secrets de famille les mieux gardés de Manhattan et ne se révélait que dans la stricte intimité de la cuisine de leur maison. Pour sa part, le patriarche, se contentait de l'engloutir pendant ces repas où tous étaient réuni à la même table, sous le même toit. La réunion familiale s'étirant généralement jusqu'à Noël.

Il en était venu à apprécier les fêtes de fin d'années autant que son épouse. _Qui l'aurait jamais cru ?_ Rien ne le comblait plus de joie que de voir toute sa famille lors de ces assemblées.

Il sentit la paume de son épouse s'insinuer contre la sienne. Il était certain de savoir à quoi elle pensait en cet instant.

_« Tu ne peux plus fuir, cette fois. Tu vas devoir rester et écouter ce que j'ai à te dire ... Chuck Bass, je t'aime ... Je t'aime à un tel point ... que ça me consume entièrement. Je t'aime tellement ... et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi ... Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Dis-mois que tout ce qu'on a vécu, que tout ce qu'on s'est infligés, tous ces mensonges, toutes ces trahisons, toutes ces disputes, avaient une raison d'être. Dis-moi que ce n'étaient pas pour rien. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. »_

- Je t'aime aussi, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Elle frissonna quand il murmura ses mots tout contre son lobe. Comme elle frissonnait à chaque fois qu'il les prononçait et entrelaça ses phalanges gauches aux siennes, touchant par réflexe du bout de son index droit, la broche en forme de papillon, composée de diamants et de deux rubis rose, qu'elle portait sur son cœur.

Chuck la lui avait offerte lors de la Saint Valentin qui avait suivi la naissance de Benjamin.

Elle avait bel et bien fait mentir l'adage, finalement !

* * *

**Mardi 15 juin 2060 : 13h18**

La salle du Palace était dressée pour accueillir la réception qui suivait la remise de diplôme de Bradley et Julia, la fille aînée de William Archibald.

Ils iraient tous deux dans le Connecticut à la rentrée. La jeune femme avait fait le forcing auprès de son grand-père mais n'avait pas eu à argumenter beaucoup.

Nathaniel Archibald se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir dû se démener comme un beau diable auprès du Capitaine pour aller dans l'université de son choix et ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que le rituel familial soit scrupuleusement suivi, même si ses enfants avaient tous fréquenté Columbia comme lui-même et leur grand-mère.

- Grand-père, je peux te parler un instant ? demanda la jeune diplômée, sa chevelure blonde comme les blés reflétant les reflets du soleil de juin tout comme celle de Serena au même âge.

Elle tenait beaucoup de celle-ci, parmi tous leurs petits-enfants, elle était celle qui lui ressemblait le plus. A tel point qu'on aurait pu les confondre sur les photos.

_Était-il présomptueux de croire qu'il était question d'un emménagement avec un certain petit-ami à la peau mat et aux yeux sombres ?_

Il venait de lui offrir un appartement à New Haven, dans un jolie résidence privée, mais il avait eu la sensation que cela provoquait quelque gêne lorsque Julia avait ouvert l'enveloppe après la cérémonie.

Évidemment, un Bass n'avait nullement besoin d'un nouveau bien immobilier pour se loger quand sa famille possédait la moitié de la ville depuis qu'Henry y avait fait ses études.

Mais Nate était quelque peu loin du compte. Sa petite-fille avait bien décliné son offre avec la gentillesse et le tact qui la caractérisait mais il ne s'attendait pas à la suite.

Il fut, en fait, ébahi lorsqu'il vit Brad Bass s'agenouiller devant Julia et passer à son annulaire gauche la bague de fiançailles que Bart avait un jour glissé au doigt d'Évelyne.

Il regarda son meilleur ami, assis en face de lui, qui portait le petit sourire en coin estampillé « Chuck Bass » sur ses traits. Ce dernier lui fit un petit signe de tête et leva son verre pour le cogner contre le sien.

- Tu étais au courant ! s'exclama Serena.

- Brad est venu me voir, il y a plusieurs semaines, admit son frère adoptif.

- Et tu ne nous as rien dit ! se scandalisa-t-elle.

- Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire et puis ... mieux valait que la fiancée soit mise au courant par le fiancé et non pas par sa grand-mère, en premier lieu.

S étouffa un hoquet d'indignation.

- Serena, tout le monde sais que ni toi, ni Éric ne pouvez garder un secret bien longtemps quand il s'agit de ce genre de chose, relativisa Blair.

- On parle de moi ? questionna l'homme en question en arrivant à la fête avec un peu de retard, poussant le fauteuil roulant de sa mère, la seule des arrières-grands parents des diplômés encore de ce monde.

Cette dernière avait tenu à assister au repas de famille et avait quitté la maison de repos où elle résidait, dans les Hamptons, pour quelques jours.

- Lily, la salua tendrement son fils adoptif en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, alors que sa fille s'était levée pour l'embrassée, elle aussi.

La nonagénaire le dévisagea un instant avant de lui retourner un doux sourire.

- Charles, le reconnu-t-elle, ravie de se retrouver entourée par tous ses enfants, petits-enfants et arrières petits-enfants.

Éric l'installa à leur table, entre Chuck et Serena et prit sa place en face d'elle aux côtés de Sandro.

Blair posa sa main sur celle de son époux, tout en levant son verre à l'adresse de Dorota, installée avec Vanya à une table, non loin, qui y répondit par un geste identique et il tourna la tête vers elle.

- Tu aurais au moins pu me le dire à moi, s'offusqua-t-elle discrètement à son oreille.

- Brad m'a fait promettre le silence absolu quand il m'a demandé la bague, se défendit Chuck. Et je ne voulais rien faire qui aurait pu ruiner ses chances de la voir un jour au doigt de Julia, ou le retarder.

Il n'était pas superstitieux, cependant, il était bien placé pour savoir que les choses ne se déroulaient pas toujours comme prévu de prime abord.

Il joua un instant avec le diamant _Harry Winston_ qui se trouvait à l'annulaire gauche de son épouse, passant l'extrémité de son index sur la pierre précieuse et elle répondit par une pression de ses phalanges sur les siennes tout en plantant son regard chocolat dans le sien.

_Dieu qu'elle aimait cet homme ! Comment était-il seulement possible qu'elle l'aime chaque jours un peu plus que le précédent depuis tout ce temps ?_

Elle souhaita que Brad soit aussi chanceux qu'eux en amour.

Le jeune homme était très, très proche d'elle. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait été émue aux larmes quand Henry lui avait annoncé le prénom de leur premier petit-fils.

Ses pensées s'envolèrent une seconde vers son homonyme, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de prendre dans ses bras et elle le remercia de veiller si bien sur eux tous depuis là ou il était.

**FIN**

* * *

Nous voici donc arrivé au terme de ce voyage un peu différent de mes autres récits.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont lue jusqu'au bout et encore un plus grand merci à toutes celles qui m'ont encouragé par un commentaire ou un petit geste en suivant ou classant mon histoire dans leurs favoris.

Cela éclairait ma journée, même si elle avait été difficile.

Comme expliqué en tout début, ainsi s'achève mon incursion dans la vie "privée" de mon couple préféré. La série est arrêtée depuis plus d'un an et demi, maintenant et je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait encore tant de personnes intéressées à lire leurs tribulations à ce stade. Je n'imaginais pas non plus que je mettrais tout ce temps à sortir de "ma bulle Chair".

Mais voilà, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Je vous souhaite une belle vie, emplie de belles lectures pour combler votre imaginaire.

xoxo

Katido


End file.
